Sirviente del Destino
by Renaissance Lady-K
Summary: ULTIMO EPISODIO, CERO SUMMARIES,ASI QUE ENTREN Y LEAN EL FINAL DE UN FIC QUE LLEVA MAS DE UNA VIDA PUBLICANDOSE, JEJE XD OJALA ME DIERAN DINERO POR ELLO... CON ESTE EPISODIO ME DESPIDO DE TODOS USTEDES, SEAN FELICES Y COMAN PERDICES n.n
1. Primer Acto Introducción

**¡Wola! Empezamos un nuevo fanfic, nuevamente con la sociedad bilateral _RenaissanceLady-K_ y _Rebirth-Lady Kanna_… o sea, ¡Ya nos conocen, muchos de ustedes nos siguen en todas las lokuras que inventamos! Pues esta vez les traemos una lokura más loka que cualquier otra… Para serles sinceros, es un UA donde las situaciones son distintas, pero creo que igual les va a gustar mucho porque son sus personajes favoritos y las parejas de siempre n.n ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Y lamento decepcionar a algunos, pero más allá de uno o dos besos apasionados, no habrá mucho lemmon ni escenas de amor tan picantes… ¡Queremos que este fanfic sea para todo público, a ver! XD **

**DISCLAIMER: _Chrno Crusade_, todos sus personajes geniales y guapos, la historia genial, el desenlace un poco decepcionante y la mar en coche, son propiedad de _Daisuke Moriyama_… _RenaissanceLady-K_ y _Rebirth-Lady Kanna_ sólo son unas aprovechadas que vieron buena la historia y la agarraron para hacer masacres, lo siento pero no todo es perfecto v.v**

Y según mi normal estilo de narración, les dejamos el primer episodio de este hermoso fanfic (decimos hermoso porque deliramos a lo loco para escribir XD) ¡Thnks for follow us!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Primer Acto-Introducción: "La Primera Impresión puede Ocultar a la Verdad."_**

_(Nueva York – Año 2005 – 10:23 AM – Martes)_

Nueva York era la capital de los demonios. Había más de ellos viviendo allí que en cualquier otra ciudad del mundo.

Los muy malditos habían ganado la batalla, silenciosamente… se habían colado paso a paso entre los cimientos de la sociedad, y ascendido por sus paredes de un modo aterradoramente sigiloso. Nunca nadie supo exactamente cómo, pero llegó un momento en el cual ellos se habían adueñado de todo y de todos, y llegaron a convivir con los humanos casi en el mismo espacio y tiempo.

Vivían con el mismo aire, con la misma comida, con los mismos trabajos, con las mismas diversiones (o quizá tuvieran otras más cruentas y de su relativo agrado), movilizándose en los mismos transportes, comunicándose en el mismo lenguaje… muchos de los transeúntes parecían humanos por fuera, pero la mayoría no lo era. Muchos de ellos tenían cuernos y formas monstruosas, pero la gente les respetaba y les temía porque era claramente consciente de que ELLOS tenían el control, por más que los Estados Unidos estuvieran gobernados por Bush.

Y la gran mayoría de estos seres tenía un cargo importante dentro de alguna compañía multinacional. La más importante de las multinacionales dirigidas por demonios era la _"Shinning Light Inc."_, cuyo gerente comercial y principal accionista era un gran demonio (en opinión de muchos, el más poderoso de todos, el único realmente Inmortal) que la gente simplemente llamaba Aion. Nadie sabía en realidad quién era él o dónde vivía…

Nadie, excepto este muchacho que observaba soñadoramente los escaparates de una tienda de electrónica. Chrno miró su reloj de pulsera por octava vez antes de darse cuenta de que ya iba tarde… Aion se molestaría si llegaba con retraso. No es que se fuera a molestar, vamos; ellos eran grandes amigos, no había razón para el enojo entre los dos. Es sólo que sabía claramente que a su amigo le disgustaba en mucho esperar… y no le daría el gusto de tener una excusa para darle un trabajo extra el fin de semana.

Cuando por fin se detuvo a pie delante de la reja oscura de una gran mansión, solamente tuvo que anunciarse para que le dejaran pasar. Caminó despacio y con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina oscura los cien o ciento veinte metros que había hasta la casa desde la calle, y golpeó suavemente la puerta con un finísimo llamador de oro…

… "_Vaya que Aion ha decidido darse la buena vida entre los humanos."_

La puerta blanca se abrió, mostrando detrás de ella la forma temerosa y un poco atribulada de una jovencita de quizás diecisiete años, con el rubio cabello un poco en desorden y un rasponcito en la mejilla.

—… Muy buenos días, Chrno-_sama_… pase, por favor. Mi _daimyo_, Aion-_sama_, lo está esperando en la sala… —le dijo la joven, con una voz algo aguda pero agradable.

Chrno la miró entonces, centrando su atención en ella por unos segundos.

—… Ah, muchas gracias. ¿Me llevas con él, por favor? —

Tenía unos ojos azules increíbles… y ni hablar de esas piernas, que asomaban bastante más de lo debido debajo del uniforme de ama de llaves que llevaba. La chica caminó delante de él después de cerrar la puerta, guiándolo hacia la sala… y él no pudo dejar de fijarse en la forma en que las caderas de la criada se movían al caminar. No supo por qué, pero encontró algo atrayente su caminar. Sin contar que la chica parecía cojear ligeramente de un tobillo.

Otra puerta quedó atrás, y Chrno se encontró cara a cara con su amigo de toda la vida. Aion estaba leyendo el periódico del día, a falta de otro gesto de desdeñosa espera.

—Buenos días, Chrno… ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? Te cité a las diez. —dijo Aion, con una sonrisa algo perversa. Le gustaba remarcar los errores de los demás, de ser posible en presencia del ejecutor.

—… Emmhh… ¡Lo siento, me retrasé con otros asuntos! —explicó Chrno, e intentó adornarlo todo con una sonrisita amable.

La chica de aspecto aniñado, desaliñado y temeroso se quedó de pie en un sitio alejado de la sala. No decía nada, y miraba a ambos demonios por su lado, admirada de ver la forma soberbia del recién llegado. La mayoría de los demonios que venían, incluidos su propio _daimyo_ (amo y señor, por sobre todas las cosas y los dioses) tenían una forma humana aceptable… pero el que se hacía llamar Chrno andaba con las pintas que tendría en el averno. Mostraba sin temor alguno sus cuernos y esas orejas alargadas; incluso esa mirada de oro que mataba, ella lo sintió claramente cuando le abrió la puerta. Era un tipo peligroso, se convenció de ello. Y más cuando vio esa pesada cola metálica que se enroscaba como la cola de un gato a sus espaldas…

— ¡Rosette! ¡¡Oye, niña tonta, te estoy hablando aquí! —

La voz de su _daimyo_ la quitó de su ensimismamiento al instante.

—D-dígame, Aion-_sama_… —contestó ella, temerosa.

La mirada de Aion fue malévola, Chrno no necesitó ser todo un erudito en vistazos para darse cuenta de ello. Pero después de todo, su amigo tenía derecho a tratar con frialdad a los empleados que tenía, no podía culparlo por eso. Lo que pasaba es que le dio una relativa lástima al ver el rostro lleno de miedo de la chica cuando atendió a la llamada de su señor.

—… sirve el té, no te pago para que te quedes ahí parada como una torpe. —Aion hizo una pausa, sentándose en su hermoso sillón de terciopelo rojo— Y te conviene que esta vez no derrames ni una gota, o tendrás que limpiarlo con la lengua… —

Chrno frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar eso. Casi corriendo, vio salir a la joven ama de llaves por la puerta principal en dirección a la cocina, y luego se olvidó de ella. Aion le pidió que le acompañara a tomar un té, y no debía rechazar su oferta.

—… ¿Me parece a mí o te excediste un poco con esa amenaza, Aion? —dijo el muchacho de cabellos púrpuras, con son de burla.

—Así hay que tratarlos. Vamos, Chrno… estos simples humanos son uno peor que el otro, no puedo creer que los necesite para tener mi casa limpia. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, necesito urgentemente el balance de tus acciones; ya sabes lo que pasará si no presentamos todo eso en limpio al final del año y… —Aion cambió brutalmente de tema y siguió hablando acerca de negocios, lo único que realmente le apasionaba.

La chica volvió a entrar, con una bandeja de metal en la que llevaba una tetera humeante, dos tazas y algunos bizcochos. Primero le sirvió el té a su _daimyo_, con sumo cuidado y un ligero temblor en las manos. Aion ni siquiera se molestó en darle las gracias, sino que además la reprendió por haberse tardado tanto en regresar. Cuando la chica vino a servirle el té a Chrno, él le sonrió ligeramente agradecido, al tiempo que tomaba la taza por ella y esperaba con paciencia a que la trémula muchacha le echara un poco de té dentro de la misma.

En ese momento la miró a la cara, interesado de repente. Era bonita, muy bonita. Reiteraba que tenía unos ojos increíbles… en cierto momento ella lo miró a los ojos también, y Chrno fue capaz de percibir las lágrimas que le empañaban la vista. Frunció un poco el ceño, confundido, y fue la distracción de los dos la que ocasionó el desastre.

— ¡¡Auch! —soltó Chrno, asustado.

La chica había desviado sin darse cuenta el pico de la tetera y echado té caliente sobre la mano del demonio. Él, a su vez sorprendido por el repentino ardor, arrojó la taza de porcelana al suelo y ésta se hizo pedazos.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Por favor, perdóneme! —empezó a disculparse la chica, y con el delantalcito blanco de su uniforme quiso limpiar la mano de Chrno y el reguero de té que había quedado sobre la impecable alfombra— ¡¡Perdóneme, me distraje sólo por un momento, se lo juro! —

—… serás tonta… ¡Limpia eso ahora mismo! —ladró la voz de Aion, antes de que Chrno pudiera decir nada— ¡Descontaré esa taza y la lavandería para la alfombra de tu sueldo! —

—Aion… en serio, estoy bien, no es nada… —quiso defenderla Chrno.

El demonio estaba perplejo, sobándose la mano medio quemada por el té ardiente. Antes de que la sangre llegara al río y mientras la chica todavía trataba afanosamente de limpiar la mancha en la alfombra… Chrno la escuchó gemir en voz baja, como si estuviera llorando. Iba a hacer algo, en ese momento, pero la voz de Aion le interrumpió los pensamientos una vez más:

— Mejor no te metas, Chrno; y tú, ¡Apresúrate con eso!... ¡No, mejor desaparece de mi vista! Arreglaré cuentas contigo más tarde, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender. —ordenó.

—… lo entiendo, Aion-_sama_… — susurró la chica, y se puso de pie despacio para salir de la sala.

Estupefacto, Chrno sólo pudo observar lo que ocurría y sentirse un poco cohibido por la embarazosa situación en la que estaba. Quiso decir algo, pero una visión más aterradora que su peor pesadilla lo hizo reaccionar antes de que pudiera abrir la boca siquiera: Aion había sujetado a la chica por los cabellos con cierta violencia y de un modo aleccionador, y le hablaba en el oído con palabras que a ella seguro no le gustaban, a juzgar por su expresión.

—… ¿Entendiste bien, pequeña tonta? —cuando terminó de torturarla en voz baja, Aion levantó la voz y soltó bruscamente a la chica en dirección a la puerta.

—… Sí, Aion-_sama_… Lo siento mucho. —convino ella, y se retiró.

Chrno se puso de pie, sintiendo un leve acceso de ira que le llenó completamente. No supo en realidad por qué se iba a meter donde no lo llamaban, pero no tenía otra opción: no podía ver que se maltratase a una mujer y quedarse parado como si nada. Por eso…

—_Neh_, Aion… ¡Esta vez sí que te excediste! Lo de la taza no es nada, ni siquiera tendrías que haberle gritado de ese modo. ¡Además, agarrarla del cabello estuvo de más, no me gustó nada lo que vi! —empezó, pero su amigo lo interrumpió, con una mirada fría como nunca antes le había dirigido:

—… ¿Me vas a decir acaso cómo debo tratar a mis propios empleados, Chrno? No puedo creer lo que oigo… —

— ¡Vamos, Aion! ¡**_Yo_** no puedo creer lo que veo! —escupió Chrno, ahora muy molesto. ¿Es que sus argumentos iban a caer en saco roto o qué?

—… mejor regresa mañana, por favor. Tenemos otros asuntos que resolver y no estoy de humor para que los terminemos hoy… Te espero mañana, y aguardo a que podamos hablar más tranquilos. Me aseguraré de que la chica no moleste esta vez. —pidió el otro, volviendo a sentarse. Antes de que Chrno pudiera hablar de nuevo, Aion golpeó las manos en un tradicional llamado, y la muchacha ama de llaves acudió en el acto, como si hubiera estado esperando del otro lado mismo de la puerta.

— ¿L-llamó, Aion-_sama_? —inquirió la chica, temerosa aún.

—Acompaña al señor Chrno hacia la puerta, y regresa aquí una vez que se haya ido. —Aion volvió a levantar el periódico que leía al comienzo de la reunión, indiferente— Hasta mañana, Chrno… no olvides que tienes que traerme ese balance de una vez por todas. —

—… Hasta mañana, y buenos días… —saludó Chrno, conteniendo el enojo que sentía al apretar los dientes con fuerza.

La chica rubia acompañó a Chrno a la salida, caminando delante de él con paso un poco desparejo y como si estuviese lastimada en una pierna o algo parecido. El demonio no pudo evitar pensar en si no existía la posibilidad de que Aion fuera el culpable de esa torcedura… la muchacha abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado, haciéndole una reverencia, pero Chrno no se fue. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta y se volvió hacia ella, indeciso.

La observó unos instantes, sintiendo de nuevo la compasión crecer en su corazón…

—No tienes que aguantar esto… Rosette, ¿Verdad? —le dijo, suavemente.

La chica levantó la mirada abatida y clavó sus hermosos ojos azules en los del demonio, de un modo que hizo que éste se estremeciera de dolor. Luego, Rosette negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—No intervenga, Chrno-_sama, _por favor… es lo mejor. —dijo, y cerró la puerta en las narices de él.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Chrno ciertamente regresó al día siguiente, por la tarde. Estaba un poco más calmado, después de haber analizado toda la noche el tema que le había puesto los pelos de punta desde ayer: Aion y su mala conducta para con su empleada. Apretó los puños con fuerza y respiró hondo antes de anunciarse golpeando el llamador de oro de la blanca puerta. Segundos después, le abrieron; era ella. Pero tenía un ligero corte en el labio y una mancha apenas oscura en la mejilla…

—Muy buenos días, Chrno-_sama_… —saludó Rosette, tímidamente.

El corazón de Chrno dio un vuelco. No tuvo dudas de que algo muy malo había ocurrido apenas él se fue el día anterior. En cuanto fijó la mirada en la cara de la chica, se dio cuenta de que Aion había vuelto a hacerle daño.

—… ¿Qué te ha pasado?... —inquirió él, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla para verle mejor el rostro.

—Nada… soy tan tonta que me golpeé la cara con la puerta de la alacena. —se defendió ella, bajando la cabeza para quitarse los dedos de Chrno de encima—… Aion-_sama_ tiene razón, soy una tonta. —

El demonio frunció el ceño de nuevo, y quiso decir algo pero ella le interrumpió, haciéndose a un lado y anunciándole que su _daimyo_ lo estaba esperando esta vez en la sala. Sin decir mucho, Chrno pasó en dirección a la sala, de nuevo antecedido por la muchacha… y otra vez se distrajo mirándole las piernas. Notó también una mancha oscura en una de sus rodillas, casi como un pequeño hematoma. Sin saber por qué sintió la ira y el deseo de venganza crecer en su interior, enfadado por lo que estaba viendo.

…por más que los humanos fueran seres inferiores, no había por qué tratarlos como a basura. De eso estaba seguro.

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos de comenzada la reunión con Aion, cuando Chrno dejó sobre la mesa el impecable balance de sus acciones, ya terminado y listo para ser elevado a las autoridades estatales. Con eso se sacaba de encima una de tantas preocupaciones, pero la más imperante de todas en ese momento era el asunto de la chica supuestamente golpeada… no dejó de pensar en eso mientras su amigo hablaba sin parar sobre la caída que estaban teniendo las acciones de su compañía en la bolsa neoyorquina. No prestó ni la menor atención a las palabras de Aion; sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la puerta blanca, esperando que por ella apareciese la chica rubia.

—… _neh_, ¿Chrno? ¿Te sientes bien? Estás raro desde que empezó la reunión… ¿Estás seguro de que entiendes lo que digo? —le llamó la atención Aion, al ver que el otro estaba concentrado en cualquier otra parte excepto en el negocio.

Chrno volvió la cabeza despacio, con una mirada algo gélida.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esa chica está bien? —soltó.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es lo único que te importa, Chrno? —inquirió Aion, poniendo los ojos en blanco con fastidio.

—… contesta, ¿Qué pasó ayer cuando me fui? —

Aion abrió mucho los ojos, haciéndose el inocente.

—Nada, ¿Qué quieres que ocurra? —hizo una pausa— ¿Qué estás insinuando, además? —añadió.

—… la chica tiene un moretón en la mejilla. Ayer no lo tenía, y no me gustó nada el modo en que la trataste, por otro lado. También tiene una mancha oscura en la rodilla, y tampoco la tenía ayer. —soltó Chrno, con aire indiferente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Llevas un inventario sobre ella acaso? —

—Sólo contéstame… ¿Qué le hiciste? —

El demonio de aspecto más soberbio dejó de lado sus anteojos de lectura y tras tomarse unos segundos para pensar, se dio cuenta de que Chrno estaba escarbando donde no debía e intentaba inculparlo de algo… que por supuesto había hecho. Pero, ¿Acaso Chrno se había vuelto un defensor de humanos o algo así? No podía venir a decirle cómo manipular a sus empleados, era cosa suya y le pareció que su amigo estaba muy fuera de lugar al meterse en lo que no le concernía. Tenía una respuesta perfecta para la pregunta de Chrno, directa, cortante y cruel; pero fue interrumpido cuando llamaron a la puerta de la sala privada.

— ¿¡Qué demonios quieres? —ladró Aion, sintiéndose importunado.

Rosette asomó apenas la cabeza por el vano de la puerta, temblorosa. Con la voz algo entrecortada, dijo:

—… t-tiene una l-llamada, Aion-_sama_… siento muchísimo interrumpirle así… —en el mismo anuncio imprimió una sentida disculpa por la interrupción.

— ¿¡Y no podías simplemente decirle que no puedo atender a nadie, que estoy ocupado ahora? —bramó Aion, molesto.

Chrno apretó los puños, sentado del otro lado de la mesa. Por un momento, sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente rojizos pero se calmó al instante cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso iniciar una pelea allí mismo… todavía no había visto que le pusiera una mano encima.

— ¡Ven aquí, ahora mismo! —le ordenó Aion a la chica.

Rosette, temblorosa en su sitio, casi iba a negar con la cabeza pero supo que lo mejor sería no hacerlo. Por eso, y porque le daba miedo el tono en que su _daimyo_ se dirigía a ella, cerró la puerta de inmediato y escapó en dirección a la cocina. Chrno supo que aquello podía terminar mal y ser la prueba que había estado esperando desde ayer cuando vio que Aion se levantaba de su asiento hecho una furia, y salía en dirección a la puerta.

—… ¡Espera, Aion!… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Chrno, preocupado.

— ¡Le enseñaré a esa mocosa a respetar a su _daimyo_, y te enseñaré a ti cómo hay que tratar a estos patéticos humanos para que no le pasen a uno por encima! —declaró Aion, y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

— ¡Por favor, Aion! ¡¡Sólo es una chica, no tiene importancia! —

Seguro de que todo aquello iba a derivar en catástrofe, Chrno se levantó rápido de su respectivo asiento y salió detrás de Aion. No sabía para qué lado de la casa habían corrido los otros, pero no tardó en descubrirlo cuando oyó los gritos asustados de una mujer, que provenían del fondo de un pasillo: la cocina. Corrió hacia allá de inmediato, ahora sí bastante molesto.

—… ¡Por favor, A-Aion-_sama_, s-se lo pido! ¡No fue mi intención irme a-así, lo siento muchísimo! ¡¡Perdóneme, se lo pido, mi Aion-_sama_! —decía la voz de ella.

— ¡Cállate! ¿No te quedó lo suficientemente claro, con la lección que te di ayer? Pero claro que no, si eres una pobre tonta que no entiende por las buenas… te doy mi casa, te doy mi dinero, ¿Y así trabajas para mí? ¡Verás lo que es servir a un _daimyo_, sí señor! —se oyó el grito de Aion.

Chrno irrumpió en la cocina justo cuando Aion levantaba su mano derecha para fulminar a la chica de un golpe. La tenía atrapada por el cuello de su uniforme, que se había rajado en un costado y dejaba entrever un poco de su blanca piel escocida de miedo. Ella lloraba de desasosiego y frustración, sosteniéndose de la mano de su señor por temor a resultar estrangulada. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas de un modo tan lastimero que el otro demonio sintió que su propio corazón se quemaba de dolor.

Y Chrno no fue capaz de soportarlo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Aion! —le ladró, y se arrojó sobre él.

Detuvo la mano de Aion antes de que descargase el golpe, y logró rescatar a la chica de su mano opresora; de un mismo salto (con uso exclusivo de sus habilidades demoníacas) trepó hasta un nivel más alto que el suelo, posándose suavemente sobre la barra de la cocina con la chica en sus brazos. Rosette intentaba soltarse, entre gritos histéricos y confundidos.

— ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, Chrno! —gritó Aion, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

— ¿Que no me importa, dices? ¡Por supuesto que me importa, no puedes hacerle algo así a alguien que no lo merece, delante de mí y esperar a que yo me quede tan campante como tú! ¡Esta fue la última vez! —Chrno habló aún más alto que Aion… su voz era más suave pero más poderosa.

— ¡Por favor, déjeme ir, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Por favor, no se meta! —la chica le golpeaba el pecho con los puños, terriblemente asustada y sin poder parar de llorar.

—… pero, Rosette… ¿Por qué soportas todo esto? ¡Él no tiene derecho a tratarte de esta manera! ¡Es un pedazo de imbécil que sólo sabe…! —empezó Chrno, confundido. Sostuvo una de las manos de ella, para evitar que siguiera pegándole.

— ¡¡Déjeme ir, se lo pido! —rogó Rosette, aún llorando.

—… Chrno, voy a contar hasta tres. Si no dejas a esa perra en el suelo, te las verás conmigo y no esperes salir vivo de ésta… ¡Te lo advierto! —amenazó Aion, muy molesto. Odiaba dejarse ver delante de los humanos, pero para demostrar su superioridad, tuvo que desplegar sus alas dentro de la cocina y competir con las de Chrno en tamaño y envergadura— ¡Ella lo soporta porque sabe que soy su amo! A un _daimyo_ nada se le niega… ni los más oscuros deseos… —su tono fue insidioso.

—… pedazo de… ¡No puede ser! —soltó Chrno, furioso— ¡No sabía que fueras tan repugnante como para hacer algo así! —

— ¡¡Por favor, por favor! —gritaba Rosette, totalmente fuera de sí y sin poder dejar de llorar de tristeza. Sabía que si Chrno la soltaba, una feroz paliza le esperaba a manos de su amo ese día…

— ¡Entrégame a la perra, ahora! —exigió Aion, más y más enfadado.

Chrno tenía que hacerla reaccionar de una vez. Ella no podría seguir soportando esa violencia por mucho tiempo, además no tenía por qué hacerlo. Había una sola oportunidad de hacer cambiar las cosas, y sólo podría conseguirlo si Rosette dejaba de llorar y le escuchaba con atención. Para eso, se puso de pie sobre la barra de la cocina y cargó a la joven en sus brazos, casi acunándola, mientras ella lloraba sin parar.

—… escúchame, Rosette… vamos, deja de llorar… —

— ¡¡Usted no lo entiende, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Ahora Aion-_sama_ me hará aprender esta lección! ¡¡Tengo miedo, si me baja tal vez no me vuelva a ver! ¡¡Por favor, Chrno-_sama_, déjeme ir! —se quejó ella, aún llorando.

— ¡Vaya que sabe bien cómo funciona esta casa! —dijo Aion, despectivo.

—… Rosette, por favor … sólo tú puedes impedir que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Sí, sí que puedes, no niegues con la cabeza de ese modo… sólo tienes que renunciar a ser su empleada, es todo. —susurró Chrno, suavemente— ¡Sólo renuncia y serás libre, te lo prometo! —

—¿¿Qué diablos le estás diciendo, Chrno? —gritó Aion.

— ¡No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no…! —negó Rosette.

—… sólo dilo, di que renuncias. —insistió Chrno.

— ¡¡Chrno, mejor cierra la boca! —reclamó Aion, acercándose.

Rosette estaba confundida. Ahí entre los brazos del señor Chrno se sentía segura y a salvo, pero sentía además que no podía decir NO a su propio _daimyo_. ¡Estaba tan enredada y tan mareada! Ya no quería ser la víctima de siempre… quería dejar de ser golpeada por un amo que le pagaba una miseria… quería dejar de existir, si con eso se salvaba del castigo. Por eso…

—… yo… —empezó.

Chrno y Aion pusieron atención, uno expectante y el otro más furioso que nunca. Una sombra oscura cubría los ojos de la chica, que temblaba en brazos del otro demonio.

—Yo… yo… ¡¡YO RENUNCIO, AION-_SAMA_! —gritó, con toda su fuerza.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡Ah, soy mala! ¿Cómo me atreveré a hacerles esto? Porque lo que se viene, viene mejor, se los aseguro yo que lo escribo, y mi hermana que me ayuda a enganchar ideas. Si algunos comentarios les parecieron en cierto sentido sexópatas (referidos al fanfic, ojo) es porque en este fic pensamos hacer resaltar la sensualidad de la relación entre los personajes, ¡Aunque no lo parezca, todo esto tiene un sentido claro y conciso! Ya se van a dar cuenta conforme la historia avance… **

**Weh… qué les puedo pedir, mis amigos: Dejar un review porque los amo a todos, recomendarlo a sus compadres y por lo menos esperar el próximo chap n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno se despierta en un sitio raro que resulta ser su propia casa. Se da cuenta de que terminó allí y no recuerda mucho porque tuvo una violenta pelea con Aion por el control de Rosette, la cual finalmente se ha librado de su opresor amo y puede que no tenga que seguir sufriendo nunca más. El problema es que Rosette está atascada en la casa de Chrno y no tiene a dónde ir dada su condición de huérfana, por lo que él no tiene mejor idea que tomarla en un empleo de asistente para que ordene un poco el desmadre que es su casa… pero este fanfic no hace sino empezar, cuando Chrno descubra cuán riguroso era el trato de Aion para con la chica, y el mismo demonio se proponga cambiar esa situación para el bien de Rosette (aunque se juegue la paciencia en el intento).**

**(Próxima Actualización: De aquí a 14 días, como siempre n.n)**


	2. Segundo Acto

**¡Wiii! Seh, otra vez la loca de mí, que no para de hacer sufrir a Rosette y compañía porque otra cosa no sabe hacer… ¡Y con un nuevo capítulo, además! Chale, por más que quiero evitarlo no puedo dejar de escribir episodios de por lo menos ocho páginas… ¡Espero no les moleste leer tanto! X.x Weno, primero saludamos a las siguientes personas: _Ale_, _Flonne, ejejejejejejee yuzukichan14_… y nadie más, anduvo flojo el comienzo del fic ¬¬ ¡No sean malitos y lean!**

**¡Y ahora siiii! Ahí tienen el nuevo capítulo porque se lo merecen, por ser tan fieles seguidores y tan buenos todos… ¡Muchas gracias por estar, gente! n.n**

El episodio segundo empieza de la siguiente manera… ¡Lleva título, of course! XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Segundo Acto: "Empleo de tiempo completo"_**

_(10:55 AM – Miércoles)_

Chrno amaneció en un sitio cómodo. La verdad no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí, pero se sentía tan tranquilo que se dio la vuelta y abrazó la almohada. Percibió la sábana fría en toda la piel del costado del cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama. Al abrir los ojos, el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo, haciéndose sus pupilas dos rajas negras increíblemente delgadas.

—… ¿Qué…? —susurró— ¿Dónde estoy? —

Imágenes de una cruenta batalla asomaron a sus recuerdos. Pero claro… si había luchado con Aion hacía apenas unas horas. Despacio y sintiendo el desgarrón de un músculo acalambrado en el hombro, se palpó el otro costado del torso y se encontró una herida horrible sobre las costillas. La sangre manchó su mano, y cuando se incorporó en la cama notó que las sábanas blancas también estaban sucias. De hecho, había manchas rojas y negras en su cama… barro y sangre.

¿Qué había pasado? Mientras se duchaba (intentando hacer espacio dentro de la ducha para sus alas adoloridas, las que haría desaparecer cuando tuviera fuerzas) recordó fragmentos de un combate que lo había dejado molido. Finalmente había logrado escapar con vida, y lo último que recordaba era que había caído rendido en el patio trasero de la casa, deteniéndose justo junto a la piscina en medio de una derrapada tremenda. Fue cuando estaba lavándose los dientes… o mejor dicho, cuando constataba tener todavía todos los colmillos, que se acordó de Rosette, la chica rubia por la cual había empezado toda la pelea.

Bajó las escaleras de la casa corriendo después de cambiarse de ropa, y buscó a la chica por todas partes. Pensó que ella se había ido cuando volvió a la sala y la encontró durmiendo en el sofá más largo. Tenía todo el uniforme destrozado, y Chrno no pudo evitar fijarse en la blanca piel que asomaba por todas esas roturas… pero trató de pensar en otra cosa.

—… ¿Rosette? Rosette¿Te encuentras bien? —la llamó, en voz baja e intentando despertarla con suavidad.

Ella abrió los ojos de repente, asustada. Se puso de pie de inmediato, todavía temblando como una hoja, y se aclaró la garganta. Trataba afanosamente de cubrirse el cuerpo con ese uniforme rotoso y sucio, en vano porque ya no tenía remedio tratar de arreglar nada.

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Chrno_-sama_! No fue mi intención dormirme en su sofá, por favor, perdóneme… —empezó ella.

Chrno sonrió, dándole a entender que no había problema.

— ¿Te encuentras bien¿No te duele nada, no necesitas atención? —inquirió él, poniéndose de pie despacio. Se escoció ligeramente al sentir el dolor de la tremenda herida que no había querido vendar— ¿Tienes hambre? —

Ella asintió primero y luego negó con la cabeza tres veces. Parecía un poco incómoda con la situación, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera tocar algo o romperlo. La casa de Chrno era relativamente pequeña comparada con la de Aion, pero tenía dos plantas y un ático muy pintoresco, así como amplios jardines en el frente y la parte de atrás. Lo malo: era un completo desastre. Mirase donde mirase, había libros regados por las mesas, o apilados en el suelo. Uno de los sofás de la sala tenía papeles acumulados encima, el otro estaba lleno de revistas viejas que jamás nadie había quitado. El polvo cubría todos los estantes y el piso de la cocina tenía marcas de pisadas embarradas que tenían mucho tiempo. Además, los hermosos jardines estaban muy descuidados, con el pasto alto y las flores marchitas… sin contar que el agua de la piscina era de un dudoso color verde cieno repugnante…

— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —insistió Chrno, un poco acomplejado por el mutismo de ella.

Rosette volvió a asentir con la cabeza, temerosa. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mientras Chrno paseaba su mirada cálida por las facciones de la joven, tratando de adivinar en qué pensaba. Ella rehuía de verlo, nerviosa. Finalmente, cuando se puso demasiado frenética como para soportarlo mucho más, la chica se aclaró la garganta:

—… d-disculpe, Chrno-_sama_… creo que ya he molestado demasiado en su casa, mejor regreso a lo de Aion-_sama_. Debe estar esperándome. —anunció.

Chrno frunció el ceño y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, que le había quedado mal doblado por el modo feroz en que se había vestido.

— ¿Regresar? No puedes hacer eso, tú renunciaste a ser su empleada¿No lo recuerdas? Mejor vete a tu casa, si quieres. A mí no me molesta que estés aquí en absoluto. —hizo una pausa— Primero te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies, no puedes ir por la calle… medio desnuda. —añadió luego, algo sonrojado pero mirando en otra dirección.

Rosette se puso roja como una sandía, y bajó la cabeza para mirarse las fachas sintiendo gran vergüenza. Se cubrió una de las roturas que quedaba muy cerca de su seno izquierdo.

—Lo siento mucho, Chrno_-sama_… pero no tiene que hacer nada por mí. Además, si ya no soy empleada de Aion_-sama_… ¿Qué voy a hacer? No tengo casa a la cual volver, no después de que Aion-_sama_ me sacó del orfanato cuando yo tenía quince… —

Aquello era desesperante para Rosette. Estaba sola, abandonada, sin empleo y sin casa. Además, casi sin ropa; lo que tenía puesto no contaba como vestuario y no tenía otra cosa que ponerse tampoco. Chrno se quedó de piedra al escucharle narrar esa breve historia acerca de sí misma.

— ¿O sea que llevas años viviendo así, pequeña? —inquirió él… y el _"pequeña"_ quizás estuvo de más en la pregunta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Chrno vio que ella asentía con la cabeza, y soltó un suspiro desesperado— Bueno… vamos, ven conmigo un momento, vayamos a mi cuarto a ver si encuentro algo decente para que te pongas… —sin darle otro aviso, tomó a la chica por la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba.

Cohibida, Rosette se dejó llevar por el muchacho, pero deseó ardientemente que él no se diera cuenta de lo que tenía en la muñeca, o le iba a dar mucha pena tener que contarle sobre eso. Una vez en la habitación, Chrno revolvió el armario hasta que encontró unos pantalones vaqueros muy viejos y desteñidos… y una camisa de leñador que jamás había usado, obsequio de algún pariente que no recordaba cómo se llamaba.

Dejó las prendas sobre la cama, y se volvió hacia la joven.

—Puedes ponerte esto… no es de tu talla pero al menos servirá. Es lo más pequeño que tengo. —hizo una pausa y trató de hacer un chiste, a continuación— No he tenido novias en los últimos años, así que no hay ropa de mujer para ofrecerte… ¡No te preocupes, no dudo de que esto te vaya a sentar bien! Aquí tienes un cinturón, lo necesitarás… puedes pasar al baño, si precisas algo más, me avisas¿Sí? —

Ella no podía creerlo… ¡Chrno-_sama_ era tan amable¿O tal vez lo estaba haciendo a propósito? No… no, cuando la gente es de bien, se nota más en sus ojos que en sus acciones. Y los ojos de Chrno denotaban mucha generosidad, de eso Rosette estaba segura. Recogió la ropa y pasó a cambiarse en el baño de la habitación. Por su parte, Chrno recogió de la cama deshecha las sábanas sucias de barro y sangre, y se sentó sobre el colchón a esperar.

Y pensó… si Rosette había estado con Aion prácticamente desde siempre y no tenía un hogar, eso significaba que quizás no tuviera a dónde ir. Por consiguiente¿Qué pensaba hacer esa chica, ahora que ya no tenía empleo ni casa? De repente, la imagen de la sala de su casa y su desorden imperante se apareció en los pensamientos del demonio… él necesitaba que alguien ordenara ese desbarajuste, no tenía suficiente tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo por sí mismo. Rosette no tenía trabajo, y él precisaba alguien que cuidara la casa mientras no estaba y a la vez mantuviera un poco limpio todo…

Se sonrió, entusiasmado con la idea.

Rosette salió del baño, y Chrno levantó la vista para verla. Se quedó un poco anonadado, pensando en lo adorable que se veía con toda esa ropa que le quedaba tan grande… las mangas de la camisa le cubrían por completo las manos, y se había arremangado el pantalón varias veces para poder caminar con soltura. Aún en el rostro de la chica se expresaba el desconcierto.

—… ¿L-le parece b-bien, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, suavemente.

Chrno sonrió y se acercó a la chica. Cuidadoso, levantó la manga de la camisa hasta que consiguió arremangarla lo suficiente.

—Está bien excepto por éstas mangas rebeldes… espera que te ayudo y ya. Ahora sí, está mejor. —Chrno recogió ambas mangas de la chica hasta que pudo verle bien las manos— _Neh_¿Rosette, verdad? Escucha: si no tienes a dónde ir, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites. —

— ¡No, Chrno-_sama_¡Yo no quiero molestarlo! —se defendió ella.

—Pero si no me molesta… además, estoy necesitando una asistente. ¿Conoces alguna chica sin trabajo que quiera cubrir el puesto? No hay que hacer mucho, sólo ordenar la casa, mantener limpio, cuidar todo mientras no estoy, y cocinarme de vez en cuando… —insinuó él, con una sonrisa.

Rosette estaba confundida. Negó con la cabeza.

—… N-no, no conozco a nadie, Chrno-_sama_… —contestó.

—… ¿No? Qué extraño, estaba pensando en contratarte a ti. Ya que no tienes trabajo y dudo que quieras volver a la casa de Aion… —Chrno se detuvo un momento, mientras arreglaba la manga izquierda de la chica. Había visto algo sospechoso— ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —

—… ¡No, por favor, no mire eso, Chrno-_sama_! —protestó Rosette, sacando la mano rápidamente.

— ¡Son marcas de dientes o qué? Vamos, no lo ocultes… conozco muy bien las heridas que dejan los dientes de un demonio, me han mordido mil veces… ¿Y esto? —miró el cuello de la chica, donde se veía claramente otra huella de dientes—… ¿Qué demon…? No puedo creerlo¿También te torturaba así¿Acaso se alimentaba de ti? —

—… algunas veces. Aion-_sama_ nunca hizo nada que yo no me mereciera por ser tan torpe y tonta. —confesó Rosette, sintiendo los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Chrno apretó los dientes y los párpados por igual. Estaba molesto, muy molesto… ¿Qué Aion no tenía suficiente con hacerle daño de vez en cuando, sino que también tenía que invadir su cuerpo de esa manera? Chrno estaba tan furioso en ese momento, que de haberle dado un golpe de puño a la pared, seguramente la habría atravesado… pero hacía mucho había aprendido a controlar esos instintos bestiales. No podía evitar sentir ganas de destruir algo a veces; quizás se estaba volviendo un ser rutinario como los humanos.

Tomó la mano herida de Rosette sin importarle demasiado el resentimiento de su propia herida sobre las costillas, y le levantó la barbilla con cuidado, para obligarla a verle el rostro. Quería que ella entendiera lo que le iba a decir.

—Escucha, Rosette… te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte daño. En serio. Trabajarás para mí a partir de mañana, y te aseguro que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por nada, porque no volverán a ponerte una mano encima mientras yo viva¿Está claro? —susurró, con seguridad.

Rosette tembló, embrollada…

— ¿Por qué me dice eso, Chrno-_sama_? Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí… ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo, si no me conoce¿Por qué, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo la chica.

El demonio estaba en un perfecto dilema. El rostro de Rosette se veía ilusionado ante esa promesa tan importante, y sus ojos azules eran tan grandes y hermosos que podría haberse perdido en ellos durante horas… en efecto¿Por qué se molestaba tanto, si apenas conocía a la chica? Chrno apretó los dientes debajo de su expresión alegre, y pronto encontró la respuesta: se preocupaba porque la chica le caía bien… ¿Por qué más lo haría?

Por su parte, Rosette no se sentía tan segura. Una persona que había visto muy pocas veces en la casa de su antiguo _daimyo_ de repente se ofrecía a ayudarla de ese modo, dándole empleo y un sitio donde vivir… no le parecía algo confiable. Es decir, Chrno podía empezar siendo muy buenito y muy amable, pero si era un demonio… ¿Qué quitaba que pudiera hacerle algún daño en el futuro? No estaba segura. Sólo sabía que su única salvación en ese momento era tomar la mano que ese demonio le estaba tendiendo y abrazar a una nueva vida, al menos por un tiempo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

A la mañana siguiente, Chrno se despertó casi asustado. Unos golpes sonaron en la puerta de su habitación, y una voz suave habló desde el pasillo:

—… ¿Chrno_-sama_? S-son las siete, como usted m-me dijo… —

— ¡Ahora mismo bajo! —contestó, recordando lo que había pasado. Ahora tenía una asistente en su casa, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Como había dicho, Chrno bajó hacia la cocina. Cuando iba a sentarse en una banqueta junto a la barra de desayuno, notó que el piso antes sucio de barro y pisadas estaba limpio y reluciente. Y al volver la cabeza, se encontró con una Rosette que le ofrecía un delicioso desayuno recién hecho. El demonio se sintió tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al tener la seguridad de saber lo que estaba comiendo y desligarse de una vez por todas del cereal de caja que venía comiendo desde hacía meses.

—Vaya, luce genial… ¡Y sabe aún mejor! Muchas gracias, Rosette. Espero algo igual de delicioso para el almuerzo… ¿Puede ser? —le dijo, realmente admirado. Guiñó el ojo a la chica, con complicidad.

Rosette se quedó boquiabierta. Aion nunca le había agradecido por su trabajo, jamás en el tiempo que había trabajado para él; era más, parecía estar siempre encontrándole defectos a todo lo que hacía. Por otro lado, Chrno hablaba con tanta franqueza que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por haber hecho una cosa bien en su primer día.

—P-por supuesto, Chrno-_sama_… —asintió la chica, emocionada.

— ¿Y no vas a desayunar? —preguntó él.

Ahí el ceño de la joven se volvió sombrío de nuevo, como si Chrno hubiera hecho una pregunta prohibida o algo. El demonio casi había terminado su café a la espera de una respuesta, cuando ella por fin contestó, en voz baja:

—… usted no me ha autorizado tal cosa, Chrno-_sama._ —

Chrno se atragantó con el café, y casi lo escupió todo sobre Rosette en un acceso de tos muy fuerte. Cuando se recuperó, podía escuchar a la chica disculpándose:

— ¡L-lo siento muchísimo, Chrno-_sama_! —

—… no… —Chrno tosió de nuevo—… no tienes que disculparte, fui yo el torpe que casi se asfixia con el café… —volvió a toser— ¿Cómo… como es eso de que yo no te autoricé a tomar el desayuno? —

—… cuando yo estaba con Aion-_sama_, si él no me autorizaba algo, yo no podía hacerlo. Si usted quiere que yo coma, entonces como, Chrno_-sama_. —

El demonio frunció el ceño, molesto.

—Mira, mejor siéntate y desayuna todo lo que quieras… ¡No me extraña que estés tan delgada! Veré si puedo conseguir algo de ropa que te quede mejor, pero ya tengo que irme… —Chrno se sirvió un vaso con agua de la canilla, y bebió un poco para quitarse el mal sabor del café que tenía casi en la nariz. Seguidamente, dejó el vaso medio vacío sobre la mesada— Volveré cerca del mediodía¿Sí? Hazme caso, aquí tienes el refrigerador, sírvete lo que quieras… ¡Hasta luego!… habráse visto, que no puedas comer cuando tienes hambre… —Chrno salió por la puerta del patio mientras se quejaba en voz algo baja, maldiciendo a Aion y sus estúpidas costumbres.

Rosette se quedó sola en la casa, _miró con cierta tristeza el vaso medio vacío que Chrno había dejado sobre la mesada_, y suspiró con desasosiego…

…_era muy poca agua la que había en el vaso, apreció._

Hacia las diez, y mientras Rosette trataba afanosamente de limpiar el desorden de la sala, empezó a hacer calor. Por eso, aprovechando que el señor de la casa no estaba, la chica se desabotonó esa gruesa camisa de leñador que le quedaba enorme y se la ató con un nudo en el talle, arremangándose lo más posible para no sentir el opresivo calor del día.

Estaba terminando de ordenar en sus respectivos estantes los libros desperdigados, cuando llamaron a la puerta. La chica, solícita y todavía creyéndose su papel de ama de llaves, acudió a la puerta a ver de quién se trataba… al abrir, se encontró con un chico de no más de doce años, casi con aspecto de rapero y el cabello largo atado en una trenza.

—… Muy buenos días¿En qué puedo ayudarte, chico? —dijo ella, con una sonrisa amable. Siempre solía ser linda con los mozalbetes que golpeaban a la puerta.

—… ah, _ohayou_… tú debes ser Rosette-_san_, la asistente. ¡Mucho gusto! Soy el hermano menor de Chrno… y mi hermano tenía razón¡_Bishoujo_ Rosette-_san_! —el jovencito rió alegremente, y se quitó la gorra— ¿No está mi hermano? —

Rosette se sonrojó al escuchar que el niño la llamaba "una chica guapa" al decirle _"bishoujo"_ de un modo tan inocente; ¿Y el señor Chrno le había dicho a su propio hermano menor que era una chica linda? Apenada, ella no pudo hacer menos que sonreírle y contestar, era su deber:

—… pues no, tu hermano no está, tuvo que salir... ¿No quieres pasar? —Rosette se hizo a un lado y el niño recogió su skate antes de entrar, rápidamente— ¿Cuál es tu nombre… si se puede saber? —

—Emmhh… vas a decir que estamos todos locos, pero me llamo igual que mi hermano. —la sonrisita apenada del chico resultó adorable. Y más aún cuando se rascó la cabeza de un modo tan infantil que…

— ¿Te llamas Chrno, como él? —Rosette no entendía nada.

—… sí… bueno, es que nuestra _okaa-san_ seguro tiene un trauma con ese nombre. Llamó de la misma manera a todos sus hijos¿Qué curioso, no? —la risita nerviosa del niño terminó siendo algo extraña, pero Rosette no pudo dejar de notar el increíble parecido entre este niño y su señor. Por supuesto que eran hermanos.

—Bueno… ¡Encantada de conocerte, Chrno¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo? es que estoy haciendo limpieza y… hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, no podré estar todo el tiempo contigo, así que… —la chica se disculpó después de expresar su contento por conocer al joven, un poco tímidamente.

— ¡No te preocupes, Rosette-_san_! Le prometí a mi hermano que encontraría su PS2 en medio de este desorden, y a eso vine. Así que si la encuentro, me pondré a jugar con ella aprovechando que Chrno no está… tengo que irme antes de mediodía porque si no mi _okaa-san_ me regañará. —el chico dejó una mochila que llevaba sobre el único sofá libre de la sala, y metió el skate en el armario debajo de la escalera.

— ¿Tu hermano tiene una PS2¿Y para qué…? Quiero decir¿Dónde puede estar? —inquirió la joven, asombrada. No le cabían dudas de que Chrno era un demonio con bastante dinero. Tenía una casa muy linda, aunque muy descuidada.

— _¡Nandemonai!_ Debajo del sofá, es lo más seguro. Si mi hermano es tan descuidado como yo, no puede estar en otra parte… ¡Aquí! Lo encontré. —el chico se agachó junto al sofá largo y sacó una consola negra, sucia de polvo.

—Vaya, pequeño Chrno… la verdad es el último sitio donde yo habría mirado, en serio. —apreció la chica, impresionada. Se tomó un poco más de familiaridad con él, el pequeño era simpático en extremo.

Más tarde, cerca de las once, Rosette y el "hermano" menor de Chrno estaban en la cocina. La joven comenzaría con el almuerzo para su señor, preocupada porque no sabía qué le gustaría más a él para una comida ligera. Se decidió por el plato típico de su región, hamburguesa casera. Empezó a preparar la carne y los ingredientes, cuando notó que quizás estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo y no atendía como se debía a su joven invitado… eso se notó cuando el niño se acercó a la mesada y se apoyó discretamente, observando lo que ella hacía.

—… _sumimasen_, Rosette-_san_… ¿Qué vas a cocinar? —le preguntó.

—Hamburguesas, no tengo tiempo para nada más. Espero que a tu hermano le gusten… —añadió lo último con un tono afligido.

—_Neh_, mi hermano no es un sujeto muy complicado. Seguro que le gusta cómo cocinas, a mí ya me está gustando el olor de esa cebolla que se está dorando… —

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Chrno! —agradeció Rosette, contenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo— ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar con tu hermano? Podría hacer otra hamburguesa para ti… —

—_Nandemonai,_ Rosette-_san_, pero creo que mejor me voy a mi casa. Mi _okaa-san_ me está esperando para el almuerzo, sólo vine a jugar un rato con la PS2… ¡Pero no se lo digas a mi hermano, por favor! —

—Lo entiendo… no le diré nada. —prometió Rosette, con una sonrisa.

El chico se fue un rato después. Rosette notó que eran poco menos de las once y media, en media hora vendría su señor y entonces llegaría el momento de la verdad con el asunto de la comida. Chrno vería si ella cocinaba en realidad tan delicioso o qué… empezó a tener miedo. El señor de la casa era un demonio de aspecto sombrío, pero era ciertamente encantador y muy atento. O quizás no tanto, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de agua que había dejado en ese vaso medio vacío del que se sirvió en la mañana…

Rosette terminó de cocinar justo a tiempo, porque Chrno llegó poco antes de mediodía. Parecía un poco cansado, pero eso no quitó que saludara amablemente a Rosette; ella recordó que cuando volvía del trabajo, Aion-_sama_ nunca la saludaba ni le preguntaba si todo había estado bien… Chrno-_sama_ era muy diferente.

—… _Neh_, que eso huele muy bien… ¿Será algo que tiene carne? —preguntó el demonio, sentándose en la banqueta. Su peligrosa cola metálica se enroscó en el caño del banco, despacio. Chrno se había distraído unos instantes observando linda cintura descubierta de la chica, que se veía debajo de la camisa anudada al torso.

—Sí, Chrno_-sama_. N-no sabía qué hacer, y usted no me dejó nada dicho, así que hice hamburguesas… a propósito, su hermanito vino hoy, un rato por la mañana. —explicó ella, y con movimientos algo torpes sirvió la comida a su jefe. No podía dejar de tartamudear en su presencia— M-me pidió que no le dijera n-nada, pero estuvo jugando c-con su PS2… ¿Le molesta, Chrno-_sama_? —

—No, no me molesta. Si yo no la uso, mejor que la use él. Espero que no te haya molestado… —

Rosette se sorprendió, y observó un poco emocionada cómo su jefe comía con aparente agrado. Al parecer, el almuerzo estaba bien… otra cosa buena que había hecho en el día. Además, estaba atónita porque Chrno se había preocupado de que su hermano no la molestara… era raro. La chica tomó el vaso que llevaba toda la mañana sobre la mesada, y bebió un sorbo de la poca agua que le quedaba.

—… un momento¿Por qué no comes tú también? —inquirió Chrno, extrañado. La hamburguesa estaba deliciosa, le encantaba… incluso se había olvidado del dolor de su herida, de la que Rosette sabía poco y nada.

—No, no… mejor coma usted, Chrno_-sama_. Yo no tengo hambre. Además, estoy contenta porque se acordó de dejarme un poco de agua para beber, muchísimas gracias, Chrno-_sama_… —contestó ella.

—… ¡No puede ser¿Quieres decir que has tomado el agua que yo dejé esta mañana en ese vaso, porque crees que la dejé para ti? —volvió a decir él, más extrañado.

—… ¿E-era suya el agua del v-vaso, Chrno-_sama_¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención tomarla¡Es que creí que la había dejado para mí, como hacía Aion-_sama_¡Él me dejaba un vaso que debía durarme para todo el día y…! —empezó a disculparse ella, con los ojos llenos de miedo al ver la expresión confusa del demonio.

—… ¿Qué estás diciendo¿Aion te…¡Esto es increíble! Escúchame bien, pero presta mucha atención esta vez, Rosette: Yo no voy a estar racionándote ni el agua ni la comida; en mi casa vas a comer todo lo que quieras y a beber cuanto quieras¿Entendido? —explicó Chrno, tratando de no enfadarse— ¡Nadie tiene por qué prohibirte una cosa o la otra, por las barbas de Lucifer! —

—… ¿L-lo dice en serio, Chrno_-sama_? —inquirió ella, emocionada.

— ¡Por supuesto¿Qué clase de jefe crees que soy? —

Ella se hincó haciendo una reverencia, muy agradecida y feliz. Chrno no entendía nada, pero se quedó mirándola con un cierto toque cariñoso en la mirada… esa ropa enorme la hacía ver tan linda…

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Chrno-_sama_! Usted es muy bueno. —dijo.

**_CONTINUARÁ_**

**¡Por todos los cielos¿Rosette es demasiado tímida o se hace¡¡Malo, Aion malo¡Apenitas que le dejaba un vasito de agua para que tomara, pobre chica! Ah, pero así de malas somos nosotras, que ponemos como villanos bien perros a los villanos y como buenazos bien maravillosos a los buenos XDXD ¡Si hay problema con el vocabulario japonés, me avisan que yo explico todo!**

**Tarea para el día: 1)- Dejar review, para figurar en el siguiente chap… 2)- Esperar el siguiente capítulo, por supuesto… y 3)-, para el 10, agarren y pásenle este fanfic a sus amigos, o promociónenlo XD**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Rosette rompe un vaso sin querer, y se arma tal escándalo por ello que Chrno no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con eso. Poco a poco comienza a darse cuenta de que Rosette es una chica muy frágil y que necesita tener a alguien en quien confiar… decide ser su persona de confianza en lo que ella aprenda a salir adelante sola, aunque eso le cueste su integridad. No es por nada, pero la mirada de Chrno de vez en cuando se posa donde no debería en vez de preocuparse por sus propias heridas, y eso hace que le salten algunas preguntas comprometedoras. Por otro lado, el supuesto "hermano" de Chrno vuelve a aparecer cuando él no está (todos sabemos quién es, por Dios 6¬¬) y Rosette empieza a mostrarse diferente, más animada y alegre… ¿Será que empieza a sentirse más cómoda¡¡SIGAN LEYENDO, SE VIENE LINDO! n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: En 14 días… si Chrno se porta bien n.n)**


	3. Tercer Acto

**¡Wola, público! He aquí para la satisfacción de todos, un nuevo capítulo de este lindo (¿Verdad que es lindo?) fanfic llamado "Sirviente del Destino" que si bien no es la más grossa de mis ideas, es buena también XD ¡Y mucha gente nos escribe, animándonos a más! Como por ejemplo, estas personas… _Flonne, Helena44, jejejejejejee yuzukichan14, Ale_, _Seillie, Hitzuji_ y alguien que suponemos que se llama _Omar _pero lo escribió mal ñ.ñUu **

**¡Mil gracias por su comentario, chikas y chikos! Nos llena de alegría que a la gente le giste el fic. Y ahora vayamos a lo que todos quieren n.n**

**(_Advertencia_: este episodio se pone un poquito picante… no digan que no lo advertí)**

Y como no podía faltar, este pequeño host que les desea muchos éxitos en sus propios proyectos… ¡Y recuerden que todos podemos escribir!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Tercer Acto: "De abogados, enfermeras… y feromonas"_**

_(Central Park – 9:36 AM – Viernes) _

— ¿Te das cuenta de que Aion puede demandarte por esto, Chrno? —

Chrno levantó su mirada dorada de la superficie del vaso de plástico que humeaba por el café caliente, y la posó en los ojos azules de su interlocutor. Luego observó el paisaje; Central Park era hermoso por la mañana temprano, lleno de infantes y de madres con sus bebés… tan pacíficos. Era el sitio perfecto para una reunión extraoficial con su abogado.

—… Sólo deja que lo intente, Ewan… —murmuró Chrno, antes de sorber el café sin apuro y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— ¿Sabes? El muy bastardo tiene suficiente poder como para iniciarte una demanda por calumnias e injurias… además por conspirar en su contra. Fuiste tú el que convenció a la chica de que renunciase. —comentó el otro, cómodo y sentado en la banca de madera con aspecto tanto o más despreocupado que su amigo.

Ewan Reminghton… de profesión: abogado neoyorquino. El mejor de toda la Costa Oeste, según los rumores. No quedaba un caso sin resolver donde él estuviera inmerso. Actualmente tenía un cargo muy importante como fiscal de la Corte en el Distrito de Nueva Jersey, y pensaba seriamente en dejar de atender personalmente los casos de la gente. Pero por Chrno, el cliente y amigo más interesante que tenía, dejaba hasta el cargo de fiscal, en caso de que éste necesitase ayuda.

— ¿Quiénes son sus abogados? —inquirió Reminghton, refiriéndose a los representantes de Aion.

—No lo sé, ni me interesa tampoco. Pero dudo seriamente que Aion quiera empezar acciones en mi contra… la mitad de su compañía me pertenece, sabe que puedo quitarle sus acciones cuando menos lo espere, porque se da cuenta de que soy más listo que él. —Chrno volvió a sorber el café— No me tengo que preocupar por él más de la cuenta. —

— ¿Y si intentase una demanda? No podemos descartar nada, Chrno. —

—No lo hará… o si no, se ejecutará la ley de Pandemonium. Él no puede ser juzgado ni juzgarme a mí con las leyes de los Humanos, para eso está la Corte de los Demonios. —contestó el joven, y viendo que se había terminado el café, sostuvo lánguidamente el vaso entre sus dedos sin intención de tirarlo— Es ahí donde yo llevo las de ganar, porque puedo acusarlo de haberme atacado sin sentido y herirme de gravedad. —

—… pero no te aferres a eso, ni olvides que este asunto es por causa de la posesión de un bien humano. El caso podría llevarse con las leyes humanas y tú perderías horrorosamente… —contrapuntó Reminghton, preocupado.

Chrno pensó en el rostro abatido de Rosette, y sus numerosas contusiones y pequeñas heridas. ¿Y cómo no recordar, al mismo tiempo, el modo temeroso en que ella se le dirigía cuando hablaban, o la forma en que la chica temblaba cuando él estaba cerca? Habiendo pasado casi toda la noche intentando curar las heridas que la joven tenía en el cuerpo, Chrno casi podía dar cátedra acerca de cómo un ser humano podía ser humillado hasta convertirse en un despojo de persona…

—… tengo el testimonio de la chica. Ella hablará, porque sabe que mientras esté conmigo no le harán ningún daño. Yo… —Chrno hizo una pausa, pensativo—… Yo puedo protegerla hasta que este asunto se calme. —

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces. —Reminghton se puso de pie, acomodándose la corbata con un gesto muy ejecutivo— Si yo fuera tú, estaría preocupado por que todo esto no termine en un hecho desagradable, en una venganza o en un juicio que se pueda perder. —

—No… si tú fueras yo, no estarías en Central Park a las diez menos cuarto de la mañana, bebiendo insípido café de máquina en un vaso de plástico con dibujitos de conejos y sentado en un frío banco de plaza; sino que estarías en casa jugando PS2 tirado sobre la alfombra y a centímetros de la tele, comiendo galletas recién horneadas y bebiendo el chocolate caliente más maravilloso que jamás hayas probado. —decidió Chrno, aplastando ahora el vasito vacío entre sus dedos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Reminghton sonrió y tomó el maletín que había dejado sobre el banco al sentarse, con un gesto de complicidad en la mirada.

— ¿O sea que ya te mostraste ante ella con esa forma? ¿Y le has dicho toda la verdad al respecto? —inquirió el abogado, alegre. Vio a Chrno negar con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie— ¿Por qué siempre usas el mismo truco con todas, eh? —añadió luego, bromeando.

—Esta vez es distinto: sé que si tiene algo que decir, no me lo dirá a mí. Quizás se sincere un poco con mi supuesto _hermano menor_, la noto más cómoda cuando habla con él… conmigo así, quiero decir. Parece que la intimido demasiado, y siempre está temblando cuando estoy cerca. —Chrno hizo una pausa, abatido, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del sobretodo oscuro— Aion le hizo mucho daño, pobre chica. —

—… un demonio sintiendo compasión. ¡Bueno, dicen que todos los días se aprende algo nuevo! Como sea, Chrno… sólo cuídate mucho las espaldas, Aion no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras tú te sales con la tuya. —con esa última frase, Reminghton se despidió.

Ambos salieron caminando en direcciones opuestas, pensando en lo suyo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

—… _sumimasen_, Rosette_-san_… ¿Me enseñas a preparar un pastel tan rico como el que tú haces? —

La chica se volvió, con una gran sonrisa, y miró al jovencito que le había hecho la pregunta. Se levantó desmañadamente la manga de la camisa que su señor le había prestado, la cual le caía mucho sobre la mano, y acomodó con un gesto amable los flequillos del chico detrás de sus orejitas alargadas.

—Bueno, pero deberías recogerte bien el cabello, para que no caigan pelos en la masa. —le dijo.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya eran casi las once y media de la mañana, entre ambos pusieron el molde con la masa ya lista a cocinar en el horno. La cocina de Chrno_-sama_ era muy sofisticada, tenía unas instalaciones muy bien acondicionadas y una despensa llena. Rosette casi no tenía que preocuparse por preparar la comida, porque la mayoría de los alimentos almacenados eran como para platos sencillos.

—… Rosette_-san_… ¿Por qué tiemblas a veces cuando hablas de mi _onii-san_? ¿Él ha sido malo contigo? —soltó el chico, pegado a la puerta del horno.

Rosette se sobresaltó, e hizo un estruendo con los utensilios que estaba lavando. Procedió a secarse las manos con un repasador, algo asustada.

—… no, Chrno-_sama_ no es malo conmigo. De hecho, no es en absoluto malo. Es sólo que… el señor es tan callado a veces, y todo el tiempo parece estar preocupado por algo que no entiendo. No es distante, pero su voz me da miedo… él me da miedo, es todo. Es un demonio muy grande y poderoso, y me llena de recelo verlo… —se sintió como una tonta, pero tuvo que contestar.

— ¿_Doushita_? ¿No confías en él? —inquirió el pequeño, y la miró con sus grandes ojos rojizos sin soltar la puerta del horno.

—No es eso… sólo me aterra que alguien sea tan bueno conmigo. —

Chrno se rascó la cabeza de un modo gracioso. Puso una mueca de espanto en su carita, antes de responder:

—Mi hermano no es malo contigo, y te da miedo… es demasiado bueno, según dices, pero te aterra… ¡No entiendo nada! —

—Mejor que no lo entiendas tampoco, Chrno_-chan_. —suspiró Rosette.

El pequeño Chrno no pudo quedarse a ver cómo el pastel se cocía, por lo que se despidió de Rosette con la promesa de la chica de que podía venir al día siguiente y ella le serviría una gran rebanada del pastel ya terminado, con mucho chocolate y crema.

Mientras se despedía del muchachito en la puerta, Rosette no pudo dejar de pensar que era la hora de hacer el almuerzo de su señor, y que necesitaba preparar algo igual de bueno que el día anterior. No podía darse el lujo de caer desagradable a su nuevo _daimyo_, por eso tenía que lucirse cuanto pudiera. Ató de un modo más prolijo el nudo alrededor de su cintura con el que se ataba la camisa prestada, y regresó a la cocina…

También pensó que esa mañana Chrno_-sama_ no estaba de muy buen ánimo. Parecía decaído y como si algo le doliera… no iba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero podría haber jurado que su señor estaba enfermo o quizás algo parecido…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Chrno se sentó a comer con gran expectativa. Corrió la banqueta, acercándola más a la barra del desayunador que funcionaba como mesa de almuerzo al mismo tiempo, y su peligrosa cola metálica se enroscó en el caño del asiento con rapidez. A la chica le llamaba la atención aquel apéndice, tan delicado y letal, pero prefería no decir nada…

El almuerzo de ese día: pizza. Por pedido especial de su señor.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Qué es eso que huele así de fenomenal? Huelo chocolate y queso fundido… ¿La pizza es de chocolate con queso o qué? —dijo el demonio, al sentarse.

—N-no, Chrno_-sama_… es que vino su hermano menor y entre los dos hicimos un pastel de chocolate. T-todavía tengo que d-decorarlo, pero quizá para la t-tarde esté listo, si quiere probarlo… —dijo ella, en tono de disculpa.

—Me parece muy bien. —aprobó Chrno, con una sonrisa.

Chrno esperó pacientemente mientras Rosette terminaba de poner la mesa para él solo. ¿Es que siempre comía antes, o tenía miedo de comer al mismo tiempo que él? No iba a hacer escándalo por una estupidez, decidió… a menos que ella no estuviera comiendo, por otra de esas ridiculeces acerca de los permisos. ¡También decidió que se lo preguntaría, si no la veía llevarse nada a la boca al mismo tiempo que él!

—A-aquí tiene, Chrno_-sama_. —anunció la chica, y puso en la mesa un plato con una humeante porción de pizza.

—… mmhh… ¡Huele a chocolate, más que a pizza! —dijo él, animado.

Rosette se lo tomó como un regaño. Inclinó la cabeza y aferró con temor los bordes de su delantal blanco, estrujándolo en un gesto nervioso. Se alejó de Chrno un paso o dos, y desde allí se disculpó.

—… L-lo siento muchísimo, Chrno_-sama_… ¡No debí poner el pastel al horno antes que su pizza! ¡Por favor, perdóneme! —

—… ¿Qué? No te he regañado, Rosette… De todos modos no importa lo que pasó, en serio. No importa si la pizza huele a chocolate, eso la hace más interesante… ¡En serio, no pasa nada! —quiso arreglarlo él, al ver que la chica temblaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

— ¡P-pero es un terrible error! ¡¡Castígueme, Chrno_-sama_! —pidió ella, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Chrno hizo girar la banqueta, volviéndose hacia la chica. Le tendió la mano, diciéndole sin palabras que se acercara un poco; cuando Rosette lo hizo, al cabo de unas vacilaciones, el demonio le tomó la mano con cuidado y la obligó a fijarle la mirada en el rostro, sin coaccionarla ni nada.

—_Neh_, Rosette… no importa, en serio. No te voy a poner una mano encima, así que vete olvidando de esos castigos y prohibiciones, ¿Está claro? No puedo penarte por cocinar tan delicioso… ¿Verdad que no? —le dijo él.

La chica tragaba saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—C-creo que n-no, Chrno-_sama_… lo siento. —asintió.

No podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Algo en él era demasiado hechizante como para fijarle la vista por mucho más de diez segundos y no babear suelo. Era un hombre muy atractivo… hombre, demonio, lo que fuera. ¿Quizás Rosette se sentía algo acalorada porque él acababa de ducharse y llevaba la camisa abierta, dejando ver gran parte de su musculoso torso? ¿O no era por la proximidad del gesto, al tomarle la mano tan amablemente? No se daba cuenta, porque de entre tantas atrocidades que había sufrido ya no era capaz de distinguir cuáles de ellas eran realmente muestras de cariño y cuáles podían convertirse en torturas.

—Bueno, si ya estamos de acuerdo, entonces alcánzame un vaso con agua, ¿Sí? Olvidaste poner uno en la mesa. —pidió Chrno, suavemente. Soltó la mano de ella y volvió a su pizza, entusiasmado.

Rosette se sintió entonces como una tonta, recordando que su deber como ama de llaves-asistente era pensar en todo y jamás olvidarse nada… iba a disculparse nuevamente con su señor por el descuido de no poner un vaso en la mesa, pero prefirió dejar de molestarlo ya. Simplemente, abrió la puerta de la alacena y sacó un estilizado vaso de cristal con dibujitos florales muy finos…

Y sin querer, se le escapó de las manos, yendo a dar directamente al suelo.

_**¡¡¡¡CRRRAAAASHHHH!**_

Chrno se asustó y se volvió velozmente, estimulado por el sonido del cristal partiéndose en pedazos.

— ¡¿Qué demo…! —empezó, pero no dijo más al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica.

Ella estaba temblando en su sitio, con los puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estrujaba los labios con fuerza, como previniendo el llanto, mientras empezaba a retroceder despacio… él podía escucharla gemir por lo bajo, terriblemente asustada.

— ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Chrno, asustado. Vio los pedazos del vaso.

Rosette no pudo callarlo más:

— ¡¡Lo siento muchísimo, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Le ruego que me perdone, rompí su vaso pero le juro que fue sin querer, en serio! ¡¡Se me resbaló de las manos, no fue mi intención tirarlo! —ella rompió a llorar, desconsolada— ¡¡Lo siento terriblemente, Chrno_-sama_! ¡¡Por favor, no me haga daño, puede descontar el vaso de mi sueldo, pero no me haga daño! —añadió, hablando rápido y atragantándose con el llanto.

Chrno no entendía nada. En sus ojos, abiertos desmesuradamente, se veía el desconcierto y la duda. El joven se puso de pie, queriendo acercarse a la chica para tratar de calmarla de su histeria, y pisó los cristales rotos con el zapato… eso hizo llorar más a Rosette, quien se arrodilló en el suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

— ¡Tranquila, es sólo un vaso! ¡No importa, en serio!... Rosette, por favor, no me voy a poner mal por un vaso cualquiera, ¡Hay muchos en esa alacena! Uno menos no me hará daño… —dijo él, suavemente.

— ¡No, no! ¡¡Era SU vaso, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Ahora sí tiene que castigarme, por ser una inútil y una tonta que no puede hacer nada bien, castígueme y hágame pagar por mi estupidez! ¡Por favor, Chrno-_sama_! —

— ¡Rosette! ¡Yo no te voy a castigar por esta estupidez! —declaró él, enérgico.

El tono algo violento de su voz provocó más el llanto de Rosette. La chica se hizo un ovillo en el piso, apoyada contra la alacena baja, y temblando como una hoja dio rienda suelta a su desolación, abrazándose las rodillas. Chrno se sintió desesperar entonces; se pasó la mano por la cara, con exasperación, y se rascó detrás de un cuerno antes de hacer nada… ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella estaba convencida de que había hecho algo terrible, al haber dejado caer un simple vaso… ¡Ni siquiera era su culpa, además! ¿Acaso tanto la había herido Aion, que ella sentía tanto miedo de sus acciones? Chrno no pudo hacer nada mejor que arrodillarse delante de la chica, y atraerla hacia su pecho, aún hecha un ovillo tembloroso.

— ¡Hágalo, Chrno-_sama_! Me lo merezco… —murmuró Rosette, dolida.

—Pero Rosette… ¡Ese vaso ni siquiera me hacía feliz, no me interesa! —contradijo Chrno, mientras rodeaba a la joven con sus brazos y se apoyaba en la alacena, sosteniéndola con apego.

— ¡No se burle de mí! —casi gritó ella.

—… ¡Está bien, lo siento! ¡Sólo bromeaba, pero al fin y al cabo no me importa el vaso! —contradijo, exasperado.

Dejó que la chica apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro, aún temblando irrefrenablemente de miedo… tenía que tranquilizarla, por eso acarició despacio sus rubios cabellos, mientras susurraba despacio palabras de aliento. Pero Rosette parecía no entenderlo, porque siempre contestaba algo nuevo. Finalmente, ya incapaz de lidiar con el hecho, Chrno soltó:

—Bien, ¿Quieres un castigo? Lo tendrás… —el demonio hizo una pausa, pensando en sus posibilidades. Tuvo una buena idea, ahora que ella estaba apoyando sin darse cuenta el codo encima de la herida que él tenía en el pecho— Tendrás que ayudarme con algo. Dime, ¿Sabes atender heridas de importancia? —

Rosette levantó la vista, ruborizada. Le encantaban los ojos de su nuevo _daimyo_, eran tan profundos y luminosos que… ¡No tenía que distraerse! Le estaban haciendo una pregunta. Ella asintió con la cabeza, temerosa.

—S-sí, por supuesto que sé hacerlo, Chrno_-sama_. —contestó.

—… entonces levántate y dime, ¿Te crees capaz de curar esto? —Chrno se abrió un poco la camisa, dejándole ver a la chica una horrible laceración que iba desde su esternón hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo… bastante profunda y que sangraba un poco, por la molestia que el esfuerzo le ocasionaba.

— ¡¡Chrno_-sama_! ¿Qué le pasó? —inquirió la chica, asustadísima.

— ¡Shhh! ¡No te alarmes! La señora Valentine no tiene que escucharnos. Esto me lo hizo tu antiguo _daimyo_… el día que te escapaste conmigo. ¿Recuerdas que nos persiguió un trecho, y nos alcanzó, antes de que lo perdiéramos? Bueno… éste es el resultado. —declaró él.

—… ¿L-le duele m-mucho, Chrno-_sama_? —

—Sí, me duele bastante, por supuesto; pero no me importa. Lo extraño es que debería haberse cerrado hace días, y no lo ha hecho. Supongo que debes estar informada respecto de las habilidades curativas de la Legión de los demonios, ¿O no? —

—S-sí, Chrno-_sama_… pero su herida está infectada. —decidió Rosette.

— ¿Tú crees? —inquirió Chrno, extrañado.

—… s-sí. Por favor, venga a la sala y acuéstese en el sofá. Yo iré por unos antisépticos, e-esa herida se ve muy fea, Chrno-_sama_. —

Chrno suspiró y la vio irse. El vaso roto por fin era asunto olvidado. Aunque, por más que lo intentara, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la dulce sensación de sentir a la chica apresada entre sus brazos… era algo tan natural, que no podía clasificarlo como simple instinto demoníaco de seguir sus impulsos animales… ahora ya tratando con todas sus fuerzas de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, Chrno se dirigió a recostarse en el sofá. Se sentó, apoyándose contra el respaldo y estiró el cuello hacia atrás, descansando. El dolor de la herida era terrible, pero lo ignoraba porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser un debilucho y quejarse por nada. Lo feo del asunto era que esa llaga nunca parecía cerrarse, y el menor esfuerzo la hacía sangrar profusamente.

Rosette llegó de vuelta a la sala con algodón y un frasco de alcohol. Un poco ruborizada, se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de su _daimyo_, lo más cerca que podía de él, y separó delicadamente la tela de la camisa de su piel ensangrentada.

— ¡Qué horror! —susurró ella, al ver el tamaño de la lesión. Unas ramificaciones rojizas se desprendían de las orillas del corte, signos de infección.

— ¿Puedes o no puedes curarlo? —preguntó Chrno, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—… s-sí que puedo, Chrno-sama… pero esto le va a doler un poco. P-por favor, perdóneme si le hago daño. —se disculpó Rosette, y destapó el frasco del alcohol.

Chrno arrugó la nariz…

— ¡¿Qué es ese olor tan…! _¡¡¡AAAARGGHHHH!_ —el grito de Chrno fue sobrecogedor, mezclado con un horrible rugido animal y acompañado por el violento despliegue de sus alas erizadas hacia ambos lados, rasgando la espalda de su camisa. Apretó los dientes de un modo que sus colmillos resaltaron más que nunca.

— ¡¡Lo siento muchísimo, Chrno-sama! ¡¡Es alcohol, para las heridas! ¡¡Por favor, perdóneme, yo no quiero que le duela! —casi gritó Rosette, muy asustada.

Las alas crispadas de Chrno cayeron suavemente sobre el respaldo del sofá, ya relajadas una vez que pasó el horrible y doloroso efecto del alcohol. Sintió cómo se quemaba por dentro, atacado por el antiséptico. Soltó un gemido de dolor una vez que se sintió capaz de abrir la boca, y se relajó totalmente encima del sofá.

—… ¡No vuelvas… a echarme de esa porquería… encima nunca más! —susurró, en cuanto pudo hablar.

— ¡¡Lo siento mucho, Chrno_-sama_! —empezó la chica, temblando por el tono tenebroso en que sonaba la voz de él.

—No importa ahora, no es tu culpa… sólo trata de limpiar esa maldita herida sin echarle alcohol, ¿Puede ser? ¡Eso duele más que la llaga por sí sola! —pidió Chrno, tranquilo ahora.

Rosette se mordió el labio, viendo que ahora el esfuerzo y la espasmódica contorsión de Chrno habían causado que la herida sangrase más aún. Ella no podía limpiar toda esa sangre con el algodón que tenía, por eso corrió al baño y consiguió toallas limpias. Con cuidado, limpió todas las manchas rojas en la piel de Chrno, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué antiséptico usaría para matar la infección, si él no permitía que empleara alcohol… podía escucharlo gemir suavemente cada vez que rozaba con la toalla muy cerca de la carne viva. Necesitaba algo más suave que un pedazo de tela o una venda…

A menos que… a menos que hiciera lo mismo que su antiguo _daimyo_ le exigía a veces. Cuando Aion-_sama_ resultaba herido en algún combate, ella siempre se encargaba de atenderle todos los cortes y lesiones, pero Aion-_sama_ le pedía que usara… algo mucho más suave y efectivo que las vendas o el alcohol. Se resignó, tendría que hacerlo.

Chrno intentaba descansar el cuerpo acalambrado, con la cabeza todavía echada para atrás. Aferraba los bordes del asiento, por si Rosette volvía a lastimarlo con la toalla áspera… si sus manos estaban ocupadas, no sentiría ganas de matar por el dolor. Y estaba ahí, tan quitado de la pena y seguro de que la chica haría bien su trabajo, que empezó a dormirse, cansado de los esfuerzos de toda la mañana.

Y estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo que se deslizaba sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos de repente, asustado… no sentía dolor, pero era consciente de que algo le estaba pasando sobre la herida… ¡Y era casi placentero! Encrespado, Chrno levantó la cabeza y cuando pudo ver bien lo que ocurría con Rosette…

… _¡La vio a ella, lamiéndole la herida con mucho cuidado!_

De inmediato Chrno se quedó tieso como una tabla.

— ¡¡Rosette, por todos los cielos! ¿¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —la voz sorprendida de Chrno sonó como un trueno.

—… y-yo sólo hacía mi trabajo, Chrno_-sama_. Aion_-sama_ me dijo una vez que los perros se lamen las heridas porque así las pueden limpiar sin problemas, y me decía que yo debía ayudarle así con todas las lesiones que él recibía cuando peleaba… le ayudo a bajar la infección, Chrno_-sama_… —explicó ella, algo avergonzada.

Chrno se horrorizó, pero no le daba la fuerza para moverse y salir de ahí. Sus alas se encresparon con molestia, y su cola metálica se enroscó con violencia, demostrando que estaba empezando a enfadarse… Rosette vio que los ojos de su _daimyo_ se volvían ligeramente rojos.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? ¡No se enfade, lo hago por su bien! —pidió ella— ¡Por favor, no se enoje conmigo! Si no quiere que use el alcohol, entonces deje que yo haga lo que sé… por favor… —

Esos ojos azules, de corderito degollado… ¡Como si Chrno ya no tuviera suficientes problemas con sus propias hormonas demoníacas! ¿¿Qué no tenía idea de lo sexy que se veía en los pensamientos de un hombre la circunstancia de que una chica preciosa como ella estuviera arrodillada entre sus piernas, lamiéndole el pecho casi con la suavidad de una caricia? ¡¡Claro que no tenía idea, la pobre chica estaba más desorientada que un turco en medio de la neblina! Chrno no podía dejar que eso siguiera ocurriendo… pero no pudo negarse cuando volvió a sentir el calor de su lengua en la carne viva de la herida. Tuvo que contenerse lo más posible para no soltar un gemido de placer ahí mismo, lo cual le habría avergonzado delante de la chica…

…tenía que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y aguantar… aguantar… y aguantar.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡Opa! Dijimos que se ponía grosso, ¡Y esto fue muy picante! ¿Cómo hará Chrno para contenerse de ahora en más, si ya ha comprobado que la inocencia de Rosette puede volverlo loco? ¿Rosette tiene la menor idea siquiera, de lo que está haciendo? ¿¿Alguna vez Chrno perderá el control de sus propias hormonas demoníacas, o tendremos que quedarnos con el escueto final de la serie? ¡Todo esto y mucho más, en el siguiente capítulo! Por eso no se lo pierdan, y sigan leyendo porque si bien no se promete lemmon, tendremos un par de cositas medio candentes por ahí, ¡Muahahaha!**

**Bueno, queridos lectores… saben lo que deben hacer pero se los recuerdo: Me dejan un lindo review contándome qué les pareció (y sean amables, escriban algo más de cuatro líneas XDXD), también pueden comentarle a sus amigos, y lo mejor de todo es que los dejo seguir leyendo n.n ¡Nos vemos!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**La herida de Chrno mejoró considerablemente (y… como para que no mejore XDXD) pero él se ha quedado un poco perturbado con todo esto. Porque su cargo de conciencia es muy grande, le trae ropa nueva a Rosette… ¡Pero todo se complica para él cuando la chica comienza a interrogarlo acerca de lo que espera de ella, y se descubra un poco más del horrible trato que Aion le daba! ¿Podrá Chrno con todas las preguntas de Rosette, o se escandalizará de la mayoría? Y para amenizar las cosas, por fin el "hermano menor" de Chrno consigue probar el famoso pastel de chocolate de Rosette, el cual sabe a gloria, y entre ambos descubren el regalo secreto del "hermano mayor" que podría generar un escándalo en los pensamientos de la chica… ¡¡Sigan leyendo, please! n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si nos dejan, en 14 días n.n)**


	4. Cuarto Acto

… **¡Buenos días a todos! n.n ¡Hoy estoy muy contenta, mucha gente nos sigue escribiendo por este fanfic así que todos estamos muy pero muy contentos aquí en esta redacción, y antes de pasar al siguiente episodio quiero saludar a todos los bienamados lectores que tan gentilmente nos siguen leyendo, como son: _Helena44, Ale_, nuestra sis; _Flonne, Eri Fujimiya, ejejejejejejee canarydarknness, lin-sesshoumaru, Inusuki, marion-asakura_, _Hitomi Chizu_ y de nuevo a _ejejejejejejee canarydarknness_, que nos escribió dos veces wiiii n.n**

**¡A todos, muchísimas gracias y continúen así de entusiastas! No se preocupen, pronto comenzarán los verdaderos problemas en esta historia… ¡Si les parece que no es lo suficientemente pervertido todo esto, van a ver lo que se viene! **

**(Advertencia: No será muy picante… pero igual lean XD)**

Por ahora les entrego a su pantalla el siguiente chapter, acompañado de un host bien pero bien cortito… ¡Ya está! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuarto Acto: "Preguntas capciosas, respuestas peligrosas"_**

_(9:43 AM – Sábado)_

Chrno observó que la imagen de sí mismo que el espejo del baño le devolvía tenía mucho mejor aspecto que en los días anteriores. Principalmente el aspecto de la herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo del pecho. Ya no era una laceración tan profunda, sino que comenzaba a cerrarse más rápido de lo normal. La infección entorpecía las habilidades curativas de la Legión de los demonios, por eso había tardado tanto en regenerarse. En unas horas más, quizás estuviera sano del todo.

Bajó las escaleras despacio, esperando no hacer ruido. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con la chica y no poder controlar sus pensamientos, después de lo ocurrido el día anterior cuando ella se ofreció tan… _gentilmente_… a limpiarle las heridas y vendarlas con cuidado. Pero para su desgracia, Rosette le estaba esperando en la cocina, con el desayuno ya listo y la misma expresión neutra de siempre en el rostro. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado ayer, cuando Chrno mismo no era capaz de dejar de pensar en eso.

—Buenos días, Chrno_-sama_. Su desayuno está listo. —dijo ella, en tono ecuánime.

—… buenos días… —masculló él, casi con recelo. Se sentó en la banqueta y de inmediato, su cola se enroscó en el caño del asiento, como de costumbre.

El desayuno tenía buen aspecto, pero algo faltaba… Rosette y él parecían no coincidir nunca en los horarios de la comida, por lo que en los últimos tres días Chrno había estado comiendo solo, mientras ella le esperaba con paciencia y de pie un poco más atrás. Ése día haría cambiar las cosas un poco…

—… Rosette… —dijo Chrno. La chica se adelantó, solícita pero temblando de miedo— ¿Por qué no te sirves una taza de café y desayunas conmigo? No me gusta comer solo. —

Ella negó con la cabeza, casi con temor.

—N-no, Chrno-_sama_… yo ya tomé un té hace un rato. No se preocupe. —

—… Has estado comiendo bien, ¿Verdad? —inquirió él, de repente.

—S-sí, señor. Como usted me ha mandado, puedo comer cuando tengo hambre… pero no es mucho, de todos modos. Nunca tengo gran deseo de comer, así que no se preocupe por mí. —dijo ella, temblorosa y despacio.

—… Hn… como sea. No me gustaría enterarme de que no estás comiendo como deberías por esas estupideces de las normas de tu antiguo jefe. En mi casa, la única regla es que hagas lo que quieras, siempre y cuando hagas tu trabajo, ¿Está claro? —no sabía por qué, pero Chrno sintió la necesidad de dejárselo en claro una vez más, por si ella no terminaba de entenderlo.

—S-sí, Chrno_-sama_. —asintió Rosette.

Chrno la miró detenidamente mientras bebía el café de a sorbos. No le gustaba que la joven se estuviera de pie todo el tiempo, ni tampoco sentaba bien en una chica tan bonita como Rosette que anduviera vistiéndose con ropas de hombre. Se regañó a sí mismo por ser tan estúpidamente olvidadizo y decidió que solucionaría el problema de la ropa… pero ¿Qué sabía él de vestimentas de mujer? Alguien tendría que ayudarlo… conocía a una persona que podía, pero no estaba seguro de conseguir el favor sin tener que hacer algún sacrificio a cambio.

Cuando acabó su desayuno, Chrno se fue a la sala y desparramó sobre la mesa del comedor un montón de papeles y cuadernos: el papeleo del mes que tenía que hacer, ya atrasado casi una semana… no por estar peleado con Aion iba a descuidar su compañía, eso era seguro. Miró discretamente la mesa llena de balances y carpetas de informes, pero antes de tomar siquiera una birome para escribir o sentarse ante el trabajo, tomó su celular y marcó un número que sólo tecleaba en situaciones límite…

—… ¿Hola? ¿Satella?... soy yo… ¡Vamos, sabes bien quién soy, y tu teléfono tiene identificador de llamadas! —susurró Chrno, paseando por la sala al tiempo que cuidaba que Rosette no le estuviera viendo— ¡Ya era hora de que me reconocieras!… necesito que me hagas un favor: consígueme ropa de mujer… ¡No, no es para mí, por todos los cielos! Es para una amiga que la necesita… ¿La talla? Mhh… maldición, no soy bueno en esto… pero debe ser una talla dos pequeña, se la ve menudita… ¡Pues todo tipo de ropa! La pobre chica está vistiéndose con una de mis camisas, así que… tú sabes de esas cosas más que yo, ropa de salir, de casa, de fiesta… sí, interior también. —Chrno se sonrojó vivamente al pensar en las descabelladas ideas que Satella podría estar fraguando en esos momentos, o en lo descarada que sería al momento de elegir las prendas—… ¡No, no tengo idea de sus medidas! Pero consigue algo como para una muchacha promedio, qué sé yo… Exacto, y cárgalo todo a mi cuenta… ahora viene lo que me va a doler, ¿Qué quieres a cambio del favor? —el demonio escuchó atentamente la petición de su vieja amiga, y consideró que no era demasiado alto el precio a pagar por recibir un beneficio de ese tamaño—… ¿Sólo quieres que asista a la fiesta? Está bien, puedo hacer eso… bien, espero todo para esta tarde, entonces. Muchas gracias, Satella, sabía que podía contar contigo… ¡De eso te hablaré otro día, no tengo tiempo para explicar nada!... sí, bueno, adiós. —

El demonio cerró la comunicación con un largo suspiro. Bueno, ahora ya no se iba a sentir tan culpable por lo malditamente atractiva que resultaba la cintura de Rosette ni el resto de su cuerpo pequeño y delgado embutido en esas ropas tan grandes, y aprovechó para pensar en la tranquilidad que eso traía a su conciencia ahora que ella pudiera valerse por sí misma un poco más. ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan amable, servicial y considerado con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía? No era su sentido del honor, por supuesto que no… ¿Sería quizás su lado compasivo? No estaba seguro. Por lo pronto, tenía papeleo que hacer.

Chrno llevaba unos pocos minutos transcribiendo sus datos a un cuaderno de notas, cuando se dio cuenta de que Rosette estaba de pie detrás de él, como si esperase algo en silencio. Al notarlo, el demonio se volvió y la miró casi de reojo, sin dejar de tomar notas con su estilizada caligrafía.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Rosette? —preguntó, amablemente.

—N-no… no tengo n-nada que hacer y entonces me preguntaba si… —ella hizo una pausa, reticente a revelar el resto de sus pensamientos— Me preguntaba si p-podía observar lo que e-está haciendo, Chrno_-sama_… ¡Pero si le molesto entonces me voy! —añadió la chica, temblando.

Él se rascó la cabeza justo detrás de un cuerno, con la birome. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras pensaba en qué motivos tenía ella para querer quedarse a su lado en lo que él estaba trabajando…

—Siéntate, por favor. No hay ningún problema en que te quedes, sólo estoy tomando unas notas para terminar un informe… —accedió Chrno, y empujó hacia atrás la silla más próxima a él.

—… de veras, si le molesto yo… —

—No me molestas en absoluto, Rosette. Siéntate a mi lado y observa todo lo que quieras… —interrumpió Chrno, algo exasperado.

Estaba siendo demasiado honesto y amable… siguió tomando notas en el cuaderno, copiando con cuidado los datos del balance y el otro informe que tenía abiertos ante sí, apoyados en una pila de diccionarios. Rosette finalmente se sentó en la silla que él le había señalado, con rapidez y como si tuviera miedo de contradecirlo. Ya el tono en que la había interrumpido le dio un escalofrío, tal si su _daimyo_ se hubiera molestado con ella.

Chrno seguía escribiendo, muy concentrado en lo suyo. Rosette tenía algunas preguntas guardadas desde que trabajaba oficialmente para él; preguntas un poco incómodas que debía hacerle nada más para escuchar la respuesta de su señor y saber a qué abstenerse cuando la situación se complicara. No quería desobedecerlo ni probar su ira… tal vez el señor Chrno fuera más agresivo que el señor Aion, uno nunca sabía.

—… Chrno_-sama_… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? —dijo ella, de repente.

—… sí, por supuesto… —contestó él, casi sin prestarle atención.

Rosette sintió mucha vergüenza…

— ¿Usted se va a meter a mi cuarto en mitad de la noche, cuando tenga ganas de una mujer? —dijo, al fin.

Chrno se sorprendió tanto de la pregunta que hizo una raya en el papel que estaba escribiendo, como si le hubieran empujado el codo desde atrás… sus pupilas se hicieron dos delgadas rajas casi por inercia, tanto por la sorpresa como por el horror que le produjo el comentario; además de la incomodidad que sintió en ese preciso momento. Al mirar a Rosette, vio que ella estaba muy sonrojada y temblorosa, con miedo y expectación.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Chrno, ahora ya espabilado y atento.

—… que si usted me va a visitar por las noches, como hacía Aion-_sama_ a veces… ¿Lo hará? —repitió la chica, muy colorada.

Esta vez Chrno sintió algo muy feo en la garganta, como una especie de nudo que le subía y le bajaba por la tráquea. Tragó saliva para alejarlo, antes de decir cualquier cosa, pero la incredulidad le ganó de mano y la pregunta más morbosa que tenía en su mente salió antes que la respuesta más apropiada para las cuestiones de Rosette:

— ¡¿Que Aion hacía qué! ¿¿Se metía en tu cuarto por las noches y…? ¡No me digas que te violó, porque si no…! —empezó el demonio, escandalizado.

— ¡No, n-no! ¡Nada de eso, Chrno_-sama_! —Rosette negó con miedo, agitando las manos delante de su cara— ¡Aion_-sama_ sólo se metía a mi cama y… y a veces… a veces él me… sólo quería pasar un rato conmigo! —

— ¡Pero eso es casi como una violación, por las barbas de Lucifer! —aseguró Chrno, y dejó la birome sobre la mesa, para tomar las manos temblorosas de Rosette en un gesto protector— Si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo no haré nada parecido, te lo prometo… —

Se privó de añadir un _"a menos que tú quieras, por supuesto"_ a la frase. Habría quedado bonito, pero sin dudas Rosette lo habría tomado por un completo desubicado, tanto o más que a Aion. Chrno decidió callarse, mientras contemplaba con mucha angustia los llorosos ojos azules de Rosette… no podía creerlo, Aion no sólo la maltrataba, sino que también se aprovechaba de ella ya que la tenía casi sometida… el demonio apretó los dientes debajo de su expresión serena, decidido a terminar eso. No dejaría que volvieran a lastimarla.

Después de sostener un rato las manos trémulas de la chica, Chrno regresó a su trabajo. Primero tuvo que borrar la horrorosa y zigzagueante raya que había quedado sobre su informe, y luego siguió escribiendo. Al cabo de un rato, Rosette volvió a decir, ya más calmada:

—… ¿Eso quiere decir que seré yo quien deba ir a su cuarto, para complacerlo, Chrno_-sama_? —

Esta vez Chrno no sólo hizo una raya en el papel, sino que incluso lo perforó de lado a lado, tal fue la violencia de su reacción asustada. Nuevamente miró a la chica, con desconcierto, y negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera! —añadió, después de un rato de estar en silencio, observando la expresión aterrada de ella.

—N-no entiendo, Chrno_-sama_… ¿No soy una mujer atractiva para usted? ¿No tengo que satisfacerlo con mi trabajo de cualquier manera que usted desee? —dijo la joven, confusa.

— ¡Claro que no!... Quiero decir, eres una chica muy linda, eres mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de mis viejas novias, pero… ¡Pero eso no es relevante! ¡No tiene nada que ver! Trabajas para mí y punto, sólo tienes que hacer mi comida, limpiar mi casa y hacerme un poco de compañía, es todo… —contestó Chrno, mientras intentaba infructuosamente de reparar la hoja dañada. Al final la arrancó del cuaderno y volvió a su tarea de escribir notas— Que seas mi empleada no quiere decir que vas a ser… como una mujerzuela para mí ni nada de eso, Rosette. ¿Qué clase de jefe crees que soy? —

Aunque Chrno no la estaba mirando, la chica pudo percibir que él se estaba sonrojando vivamente por el comentario. Rosette se puso de pie y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Usted es el mejor, Chrno-_sama_. —decidió la chica, y luego de pedirle permiso, se retiró a la cocina.

Chrno siguió con sus asuntos, incapaz de concentrarse. Cometía un error tras otro y borraba una y otra vez los datos que estaba copiando muy mal. De última, dejó la birome con un gesto cansado y se masajeó las sienes justo debajo de los cuernos, tratando de aligerar el dolor de cabeza.

—… habráse visto, que me acueste con ella porque la chica piense que es su deber… ¡Ese Aion me las va a pagar, cuando menos lo espere! —murmuró.

Pero secretamente, Chrno no podía negar que ayer habría deseado hacer suya a esa chica, ahí mismo sobre la alfombra de la sala y cediendo a los ardientes deseos que su comportamiento le había despertado en ese momento, al encontrarla lamiendo sus heridas de un modo tan provocador…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Rosette estaba apurada. Tenía demasiado que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo. Ya era la tarde del sábado, tenía que clasificar la ropa de su señor para enviarla a la lavandería y terminar de lavar los pisos de la sala y el comedor… estaba en todo eso, cuando sonó el timbre. Muy apresurada, la chica corrió a atender.

— ¡Chrno_-chan_! —saludó ella al jovencito con aspecto de rapero, de pie en la entrada con una sonrisa radiante— ¿Qué es todo esto? —

El chico estaba apoyado en una gran caja de cartón sellado con cinta de embalar, que tenía la dirección de la casa. Parecía tan confundido como ella, a simple vista… el pequeño Chrno pateó el costado de la caja, y soltó una exclamación.

—_Gomen-ne_, Rosette_-san_… pero yo tampoco sé lo que hay dentro. Lo estaban bajando cuando llegué, y me ofrecí a entrarlo. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Es un poco pesado… —dijo él.

Entre los dos entraron la caja a la casa, y la dejaron en la sala. El chico le dio una vuelta alrededor, curioso. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas delante de la caja, como si estuviera ansioso por abrirla o algo.

— ¿Qué crees que tenga dentro, Rosette_-san_? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé… eso le pertenece a Chrno_-sama_, no debemos tocarlo. —repuso ella, cuidadosa. De repente, la expresión de su rostro cambió cuando vio que el niño se trepaba encima de la caja y comenzaba a quitar los sellos de cinta de embalar— ¿¡Qué haces, Chrno_-chan_? —

—Pues… ¡Estoy abriendo la caja! —dijo el chico, mientras arrancaba pedazos de cinta engomada.

— ¡No hagas eso, le corresponde a Chrno_-sama_! —chilló Rosette, asustada.

—Feh, yo también me llamo Chrno, y seguro que a mi hermano no le molestará que me fije en lo que hay dentro… a menos que sea confidencial. Pero como él es muy liberal, no le importará. —el pequeño Chrno terminó de abrir la tapa de la caja, y metió la cabeza dentro para ver— ¡Vaya! Parece que mi hermano piensa cambiarse de sexo o algo así, ¡Aquí sólo hay ropa de mujer! ¡Mira esto, Rosette-_san_! —

Rosette estuvo a punto de regañar al chico. Su cabeza estaba dividida entre los pensamientos amables dirigidos a su nuevo amo, a propósito de que éste fuera muy liberal, y lo que acababa de oír acerca de la ropa de mujer. Dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, la chica frunció el ceño y le preguntó al niño:

— ¿Ropa de mujer? ¿Estás seguro? —

— ¡_Hai_! ¿Qué puede ser esto, si no? —el pequeño Chrno levantó fuera de la caja un sostén de encaje negro, muy primoroso— ¿Y esto? ¿Acaso no es ropa de chicas? ¡Chrno_-san_ es un _ecchii_ de primera! —añadió, estirando el otro brazo con unas pantaletas rojas muy caladas.

Rosette estaba muy avergonzada de ver todo eso. Tomó todo lo que el chiquillo había regado por el piso, con mucha aprensión y tratando atraparlo todo con la punta de los dedos, apenas; y volvió a meter las prendas dentro de la caja, para luego sacar al chico de ahí y cerrarla de nuevo.

—Sea lo que sea, a nosotros no nos importa, Chrno_-chan_. —sentenció ella.

— ¡Bah! Lo olvidaré si me das un poco del pastel que hicimos ayer… supongo que está listo, ¿O no? —pidió el niño, con una encantadora sonrisa. Rosette no pudo evitar sonreír también, el hermano menor de su señor era un chico muy adorable y amable, al igual que él— ¡Entonces quiero! ¡_Onegai_! ¡Me muero por probarlo, debe estar delicioso! —

El chico alabó el pastel de chocolate de Rosette en cuatro idiomas diferentes, una vez que se llevó el primer bocado a la boca y lo paladeó. Rosette agradeció mucho la amabilidad del pequeño Chrno, pensando en si su _daimyo_ también sería capaz de alabar ese pastel del mismo modo, con la misma intensidad… la chica se imaginaba de un modo un poco soñador la discreta mirada de oro de su señor, enfocada en sus ojos y murmurando palabras suaves de agradecimiento en su oído, tan dulces y placenteras como los gemidos que había escuchado de él la tarde anterior… y de repente, se dio cuenta de que Chrno-_chan_ estaba tironeándole la manga de la camisa, insistente.

—… ¡_Neh_, Rosette_-san_! ¡Despierta! ¿En qué estabas pensando? —casi le gritaba el chico, un poco asustado.

— ¡Na-nada, en serio! Me distraje con una cosa… ¿Quieres más pastel? —inquirió ella, saliendo de su penoso ensimismamiento.

—_Iie_, Rosette_-san_… me tengo que ir, seguro que mi _okaa-san_ me está esperando para llevarme a mi clase de inglés. ¿No vemos el lunes, Rosette-_san_? No puedo venir mañana. —contestó el niño.

—P-por supuesto… ¡De todos modos, yo estaré aquí, Chrno_-chan_! —aseguró ella, contenta.

Lo despidió, con un beso apresurado en la mejilla… Chrno_-chan_ se fue muy contento de la casa, pensando que a tiempo la ropa encargada había llegado, pero también planeando una venganza contra Satella, después de constatar lo descarado que era su criterio para elegir…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Chrno llegó tarde esa noche. Traía más papeles bajo el brazo, y una mochila negra en el hombro, también cargada de documentos y carpetas. La casa olía a sahumerio de fresa, y estaba caliente, como si hubieran encendido la calefacción para templar un poco la temperatura. Se extrañó porque hacía mucho tiempo que su casa no se sentía tan bien ni estaba tan ordenada. La caja del pedido seguía en la sala, y constató que Rosette le había vuelto a poner cinta adhesiva encima, para cerrarla más aún. A propósito, el demonio hizo un poco de ruido en la habitación, para que Rosette viniera a su encuentro… y la chica mordió el anzuelo.

— ¡Buenas noches, Chrno-_sama_! —saludó ella, ya sin el temblor habitual pero todavía no del todo curada de su apatía.

—Buenas noches, Rosette… ¿Está lista la cena? —inquirió él, amablemente.

—S-sí, señor. La cena está terminando de cocerse, en el horno. —Rosette hizo una pausa, algo contrariada, al ver la caja y acordarse de ella— A propósito, Chrno-_sama_… llegó este paquete para usted. —

—Ah, cierto. —Chrno se hizo el desentendido, mientras colgaba su sobretodo oscuro en el perchero. Luego se volvió con una sonrisa maliciosa— Es para ti. Mira bien todo lo que hay dentro, pruébatelo y lo que no te quede, me lo regresas… haré que lo cambien de inmediato por otra cosa. —

La chica se quedó estática, sin entender nada. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sorprendida, y frunció el ceño al tiempo que recordaba los reveladores juegos de lencería que el pequeño Chrno había esparcido sobre la alfombra. Tenía que ser una broma… una broma bien pesada.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Cómo dijo? —inquirió Rosette, descolocada.

—Que te compré algo de ropa, para que ya no tengas que vestirte con eso que traes puesto. Una camisa y un pantalón míos no te van a servir para toda la vida, necesitas algo más acorde a ti, así que le pedí a una vieja amiga mía que comprase ropa para una chica como tú… espero que haya elegido bien. —Chrno abrió la tapa de la caja, arrancando las cintas adhesivas, y sacó fuera el mismo sostén negro que Rosette ya había visto en manos del otro niño—… bueno, quizás no eligió tan bien. —murmuró el demonio, con el ceño fruncido— ¡No tienes que ponerte esto! Sólo fíjate si te sirve el resto de la ropa, las camisetas, los vestidos, las faldas, y lo demás… —

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿Usted ha hecho esto por mí? —preguntó Rosette, anonadada.

Chrno sonrió, tirando el sostén de nuevo a la caja como si fuera una patata hirviendo y le quemara en la mano. Su sonrisa atrajo la atención de Rosette más que cualquier otra prenda escandalosa en sus manos.

—Pues… básicamente, sí. Además, si vas a vivir bajo mi techo, necesitas vestirte, no vas a vivir de mis camisas. —contestó.

Él jamás se habría esperado lo que Rosette hizo a continuación. La chica echó a llorar amargamente y se lanzó en sus brazos, abrazándolo por los hombros con mucha emoción y llena de agradecimiento. Desconsolada pero al mismo tiempo sintiéndose muy dichosa, Rosette lloró en el hombro de su señor y le abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole los cabellos casi por instinto.

— ¡Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Usted es la mejor persona que he conocido! ¡Nunca nadie había sido tan bueno y amable conmigo, como lo es usted! No miento cuando digo que es el mejor, Chrno-_sama_… por favor, perdóneme si fui una tonta en estos días… le prometo que le pagaré todo este favor, señor, sólo dígame qué tengo que hacer y sin chistar lo cumpliré… ¡Sólo dígalo, Chrno-_sama_! —sollozó ella, emocionada.

Chrno estaba tan desconcertado por su reacción que sólo atinó a cerrar sus brazos en torno de la cintura de la joven. Enterró el rostro en sus cabellos rubios, aliviado, y la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo con claridad las formas femeninas pegadas a la dureza de sus propios músculos… ella merecía que la tratasen bien, era una excelente mujer. Debía defenderla a como diera lugar, no permitiría que volvieran a dañarla ni que se burlasen de ella otra vez; y siempre estaría ahí para lo que la chica necesitara, porque él tampoco había conocido a nadie que fuera tan frágil y delicado como Rosette.

Suspirando con alivio, el demonio frotó la espalda de la llorosa muchacha, y contestó a la temida promesa de ella, de un modo que la dejó impactada:

—No tienes que hacer nada para pagármelo, sólo seguir cocinando tan bien como hasta ahora, mantener mi casa limpia como en estos días… y estar aquí cuando regrese, para que siempre tenga alguien con quien charlar. ¿Lo harás, si te lo pido? —

Rosette se soltó un poco de su abrazo, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga caída de su camisa.

— ¡Claro que lo haré, Chrno-_sama_! —asintió ella, alegre.

—Genial… entonces vayamos a cenar, porque me muero de hambre. Y quiero que esta noche cenes conmigo, ¿Sí? Luego veremos qué fue lo que mi amiga Satella te consiguió… —convino Chrno, sin soltarla todavía.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, sonriéndose uno al otro. Chrno estaba tan tranquilo consigo mismo, que no se daba cuenta del temblor que recorría su cuerpo ni del modo tan encantador en que la chica clavaba sus hermosos irises azules en los suyos. Y se sintió tentado, porque la tentación era trampa fácil para un demonio…

Se sintió tentado de besarla, apasionadamente… ansiaba sentir los labios de seda de la chica en su garganta, ahora que ya estaba cebado con el placer que provocaba esa mujer… ¡Pero tendría que controlarse! Él no iba a seguir los pasos de Aion, no caería en esa instigación ni le haría daño a la joven, no era ésa su misión ni nada parecido. Sólo tenía que velar por su seguridad, no fantasear con poseerla…

Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención del teléfono, y porque Rosette se apresuró a contestarlo, Chrno habría posado sus labios en los de la chica, mandando al diablo todas las convicciones que se había hecho en esos simples segundos de la fascinación que lo tenía perdido en sus ojos azules…

Rosette contestó el teléfono, y Chrno subió a su habitación, entretanto.

Se dio una ducha bien fría, por las dudas.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡WORALEEE! Dije que no iba a ser tan picante pero creo que mentí un poco, soy una mentirosa de porquería XDXD entre medio, puse algunas cositas un poquito "ardientes" según el término popular… ¿O no? ¿Les parece que no? Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, Chrno empieza a pervertirse por estar tanto con Rosette XDXD ¡¡Pobrecito, no le digamos eso! Como sea, gente… el capi terminó, ahora les toca hacer algo a ustedes…**

…**como por ejemplo, ser tan lindos como para dejar un review, recomendarle el fanfic a sus amiguines, y también tienen que leer el siguiente episodio, ¡No sean malitos!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¡Se arma la gorda cuando Rosette le pregunte a Chrno por un cuarto de la casa que está cerrado con llave! ¿Qué excusa puede ponerle él al secreto que esconde ese cuarto? Ninguna, porque serán Rosette y su curiosidad quienes fuercen la cerradura para descubrirlo todo… más un poco de acción de telenovela en un encuentro secreto de Chrno con Satella, por dos razones: 1)- Agradecerle por el favor, y 2)- Asesinarla (literalmente) por el criterio de ella al elegir tan atrevidamente la ropa que compró para Rosette… pero quizás las cosas se pongan un poco melancólicas cuando Chrno regrese a casa y se encuentre con que Rosette ha forzado la puerta del cuarto escondido, tropezándose con su secreto más doloroso. ¡Adelante, no se lo pierdan! n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: ¡Dentro de 14 días, no desesperéis! XD)**


	5. Quinto Acto

**¡Woliholas! ¿Cómo le va a toda la gente linda de la red? Espero que mejor que a mí, porque hoy vengo con mucha alegría a actualizar el siguiente episodio de este lindo fanfic, que se pone más bonito que los anteriores y no desesperen por ello XD Así que primero saludo a algunas personas, como a: _Ale_, la infaltable sis; _Eri Fujimiya, Kilvan, Marion-Asakura, Helena Venus_ e _Inusuki_, ¡Gracias por firmar!**

**¡Nos encanta que estén ahí y nos escriban siempre, chikas y chikos! Gracias por estar, prometemos no defraudarlos ni nada parecido n.n**

**(Nota del Autor: Ninguno de los nombres comerciales utilizados a lo largo de este fanfic me pertenecen… no vaya a ser que _Microsoft_ me quiera demandar después ñ.ñ)**

Ahora como ya empezamos el capítulo correspondiente, este Narrador les presenta un host cortititito y empezamos, nomás (puede que reconozcan al Narrador de otros fanfics XD)

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Quinto Acto: "Mi Secreto me Condena"_**

_(10:26 AM – Domingo)_

— ¡Buenos días, Rosette! Muchas gracias por el café, creo que lo tomaré en el camino porque estoy un poco apresurado el día de hoy… —saludó Chrno, ni bien pasó velozmente por la cocina en dirección al patio.

Rosette corrió detrás de él, llevando casi por inercia la mochila de su señor en una mano, cargada de papeles; y un plato lleno de tostadas con mantequilla en la otra. Desesperada, la chica lo siguió hasta que encontró a su jefe hablando por teléfono afuera, y se detuvo lejos de él por un momento, mientras esperaba que Chrno terminara de hablar. Al final, decidió regresar a la casa porque su señor estaba ocupado y seguro que no tenía tiempo para perder con ella.

Luego, el demonio fue a buscar el periódico que el muchacho repartidor siempre dejaba en el buzón de la entrada. Chrno sacó el diario del buzón, haciendo malabares para no volcar la taza de café, y notó que su vecina estaba saliendo de la casa contigua.

—… ¡Buenos días, señora Kate! —saludó Chrno, con una sonrisa.

Kate Valentine, la vecina viuda de Chrno, simplemente tomó del brazo a su hijita, una niña de doce años y cabellos albirosáceos; y se apresuró a meterse en la casa de nuevo.

— ¡Sátiro, deje de vivir en pecado sobre la Tierra de los Hombres! ¡¡Regrese a las profundidades del averno del cual salió! —le gritó la mujer, señalándolo acusadoramente… el gesto resultaba gracioso.

—… ¡Siempre es un placer conversar con usted por las mañanas, señora Kate!… —contestó Chrno, sin perder la sonrisa y desplegando el periódico con un aspaviento.

— ¡¡¡Cínico! —se escuchó el grito de la vecina, ya en el interior de la casa.

El demonio siguió sonriéndose. ¿Acaso Chrno es estúpido? se estarán preguntando todos, pero la verdad es que no. Chrno ya estaba acostumbrado a que la vecina lo tratase peor que a Satán, porque sabía que esa mujer viuda era una religiosa de primera y una cristiana ejemplar. No era intención de Chrno convencerla de nada, puesto que respetaba mucho a sus vecinos y siempre que alguno necesitase su ayuda, él estaba dispuesto a darle una mano. La única que aún no terminaba de aceptarlo en ese distinguido vecindario era la señora Kate, quien ni siquiera le permitía a su hijita, de nombre Azmaría, saludarle cuando se encontraban en la vereda.

El demonio regresó a la cocina, leyendo el periódico y bebiéndose el café ya frío. Rosette le estaba esperando, ya tenía preparada su mochila y el resto de sus carpetas y papeles, todo listo para que pudiera irse.

—… de verdad, el café está delicioso… ¿Cómo lo haces? —inquirió Chrno, como de pasada— Bah, mejor no me lo digas, quizás sea más conveniente conservar el secreto y con ello la magia, ¿No crees? —

Rosette asintió, callada. No sonreía, pero su expresión era menos dura que otras veces. Chrno comprobó que ella ya vestía algunas de las ropas que Satella había comprado por su encargo, y se sintió un poco mejor… ¡Si tan sólo los jeans no le quedasen tan ajustados a la chica! Y tal vez ella podría haber escogido otro tipo de camiseta para ponerse, distinta de esa estilo solera que llevaba encima… sólo con verla unos segundos, Chrno pudo distinguir que Rosette no traía puesto un sostén. ¿Acaso no le quedarían bien los que Satella había elegido? ¿O no tenía suficiente busto como para llenarlos? El demonio se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar en eso, y creyó más conveniente mandar a que le hicieran algún tipo de uniforme, para que la chica no lo tentase todo el tiempo con sus preciosas curvas casi a simple vista.

Pero frunció el ceño, cuando se le ocurrió esa idea. Un uniforme simbolizaría que ella no era libre, como cuando estaba con Aion; no quería que Rosette se sintiera una esclava otra vez. Ya no era esclava de nadie, era una asistente personal que tenía unas obligaciones un poco diferentes a las de una secretaria… nada más.

… "_Sí, Chrno… una asistente, casi una secretaria. NADA MÁS."_ pensó Chrno, casi como regañándose a sí mismo. Llevaba unos minutos en esa meditación tan profunda, cuando Rosette lo interrumpió, llamándolo en voz algo baja:

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —dijo la chica— ¿P-puedo hacerle una preguntita? —

—… sí, por supuesto. —asintió Chrno, centrando su atención en ella. Esperaba que no se tratase de otra de esas preguntas peligrosas… tomó una tostada enmantecada y se la llevó a la boca.

Ella se mostró algo reticente a hablar, estrujando entre sus dedos un trapo de cocina. Finalmente levantó la cabeza con decisión y miró directamente a su señor, a los ojos.

—… yo me preguntaba… es que en estos días estuve haciendo limpieza dentro de la casa, y ordené todas las habitaciones… y me peguntaba… —no sabía cómo continuar—… el caso es que encontré un cuarto cerrado con llave, y no encuentro las llaves en ninguna parte. ¿Podría usted decirme dónde están, Chrno_-sama_? —

Chrno se atragantó con la tostada, asustado. El cuarto… el cuarto cerrado. Hacía más de treinta años que no entraba a esa habitación de su propia casa. Ni él ni nadie podían meterse ahí, ya que la última vez que había estado dentro fue hacía treinta y dos años… veinte años después de lo que había pasado.

—… No puedes limpiar ese cuarto, Rosette. —decidió, después de tragar la tostada a medio masticar que casi lo había asfixiado— Mejor dicho, tampoco puedes entrar. Si el cuarto está sellado, es así como debe seguir… ¿No es cierto? Por favor, hazme caso: no quiero que entres ahí. —

La chica tembló, asustada por el repentino cambio en la actitud de su señor. Sus ojos dorados habían perdido brillo, y se mostraban tan asesinos como los de una serpiente. Rosette de inmediato hizo una reverencia de disculpa a su jefe, inclinándose hacia él.

— ¡L-le ruego me p-perdone, Chrno-_sama_! ¡No era mi intención…! —

—Ya no importa. No sabías nada al respecto, no puedes culparte de nada… bueno, ahora tampoco sabes mucho, pero es mejor si lo ignoras. Hasta yo seré más feliz si ambos desconocemos cómo están las cosas ahí dentro. —sentenció Chrno, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Tenía la mirada perdida en el periódico… hacía treinta años que no pensaba siquiera en lo que había dentro de esa habitación de su propia casa.

—… M-mejor voy a sembrar algunas f-flores, Chrno-_sama_. Que le vaya bien hoy… —se despidió Rosette, haciendo de nuevo una reverencia de disculpa y saliendo hacia el patio.

Chrno sólo cambió de hoja en el periódico, molesto consigo mismo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

—… llegas tarde, Chrno. Esto no es normal en ti. —

Chrno se sentó en la silla que quedaba al otro lado de la mesita redonda, saludando con un gesto de la cabeza a la distinguida Satella Harvenheit, dueña de una gran compañía de sistemas en computación de Nueva York, la _Harvenheit Systems Ltd_. No eran competencia de _Shinning Light Inc_. pero les proveían muchos softwares aplicados para sus propios sistemas de organización dentro de la misma empresa. Ambas multinacionales se complementaban una a la otra y quizás las dos compañías juntas fueran más importantes que la _Microsoft_ _Corporation_, pero tal vez no tan conocidas como ésta última.

—Me retrasé con unos asuntos… disculpa. Tampoco es normal en ti que uses tus mejores pieles para tomar un café conmigo en Madison Square. —apreció Chrno, al verla detenidamente.

Satella Harvenheit era una mujer de mundo, muy conocida por sus fastuosas fiestas y recepciones glamorosas. Todos tenían en cuenta que la "Señorita Distinción" de la Gran Manzana era ella, y solía aparecer casi semanalmente en las revistas de moda y chismes. Pero era una mujer muy lista a pesar de ser tan superficial, casi tan astuta como Chrno y bastante inteligente en sus jugadas financieras. Por eso también era temida dentro de los círculos de las finanzas.

—Oh, Chrno. Ya sabes que siempre me pongo bonita para ti. —ella sorbió el café de su pequeña tacita con el meñique levantado y una pequeña sonrisa. Era de la realeza, no cabía duda— ¿Y para qué querías hablar conmigo? —

—Bueno, básicamente era para agradecerte que me hicieras ese favor de conseguir la ropa que te pedí. Muchas gracias, hiciste muy bien el trabajo salvo por unos diez o doce pequeños errores de cálculo y criterio… —dijo él, algo molesto. La camarera se acercó, y Chrno le pidió simplemente una soda. Luego, volvió a la conversación— ¿Crees que una chica… un poco campesina, por decirlo así, se pondría ropa como la que tú usas? ¡En mi vida vi jamás sostenes y pantaletas como las que escogiste! —

—Oh, por favor, Chrno… como si no me hubieras quitado nunca ropa interior parecida a ésa o aún más reveladora. —comentó ella, sádicamente.

Chrno achicó los ojos, mirándola con ganas de matarla. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se volvieron fríos y homicidas tal los de una serpiente. Ya iban dos veces en el día en que se ponía así, y el domingo recién empezaba.

— ¡Sabes bien que eso no ocurrió jamás! —susurró Chrno, muy molesto— Nosotros nunca tuvimos nada, así que no empieces. Si te confundiste respecto de mis acciones, es problema tuyo. Y tampoco vine a hablar de eso, ya tuvimos esta charla hace tres años, cuando eras casi una niña de la edad de Rosette. —

— ¿Rosette, ése es su nombre? —inquirió Satella, ignorando la respuesta de Chrno olímpicamente— Vaya, se oye como una piedra de jardín. —

—No seas grosera. Es una chica muy buena, un ejemplo de persona… salvo por una cosita o dos, pero definitivamente no es como tú. Es tímida y callada, parece que me tiene miedo. —comentó Chrno, apoyándose contra el respaldo de la silla de plástico.

—Yo también te temía cuando tenía quince y te conocí, es obvio que cualquiera tiene miedo de verte… Jah, dicen que las calladitas son las más terribles. Ten cuidado, Chrno, porque cuando menos te lo esperes tendrás a una fiera debajo de ti. —susurró Satella, cautamente dejando la taza vacía.

La camarera le trajo su soda ya destapada y todo al demonio, y se retiró con una sonrisa. En ese intervalo, la conversación se detuvo y ambos se estuvieron mirando con cinismo.

—… ¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar todo por el camino del sexo, eh? —preguntó Chrno, sirviéndose la soda en un vaso.

— ¡Pues porque jamás me diste una oportunidad! Me enamoré de ti cuando era casi una niña y he estado persiguiéndome contigo desde entonces… Y además, ¿Quién no quisiera hacerte las mil y una después de conocerte? Si esa tal Rosette es capaz de estarse quieta y no echársete encima, debe ser una perfecta idiota. —

Chrno se sorprendió del comentario, pero cavilando un poco acerca de ello, tal vez no debería haberse extrañado nada. Satella jamás tenía miedo de hablar o mostrar sus emociones, era totalmente opuesta a Rosette. Si tuviera ganas de tener sexo con alguien, Chrno estaba seguro de que ella iría y se lo diría sin ninguna vergüenza… el demonio bebió un poco de su soda, hundido en la silla.

—No es idiota, es una buena chica. —contradijo Chrno, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una actitud defensiva.

— ¿Y qué es lo que querías de mí, al fin y al cabo? —Satella revolvió dentro de su bolsito de piel hasta sacar su celular y constatar la hora.

—Que cambies toda esa ropa interior que escogiste por algo más acorde. No estoy hablando de una monja, pero tampoco de una… mujer tan liberal, como lo eres tú. Sólo consigue algo normal, ¿De acuerdo? —pidió él.

—Claro, no hay problema. Sabes que por ti hago lo que sea. —Satella sonrió encantadoramente, de un modo algo cínico. No quería desaprovechar el momento ahora que Chrno estaba con ella, así que añadió:— ¿Y ya tienes una acompañante para venir a mi fiesta, la semana que viene? —

Chrno abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Se le había olvidado el asunto de la fiesta! Miró en todas direcciones, ahora sí algo amolado. Él iba solo a toda reunión a la que estuviera invitado, no necesitaba acompañantes… pero comprobó más de una vez que en las fiestas de Satella era necesario tener una pareja, siempre había baile luego de la cena. Tuvo que decir la verdad, de uno u otro modo.

—No… pero tengo algo en mente. —dijo media verdad, a lo sumo.

— ¿La chica que dices que se llama Rosette? —inquirió Satella, molesta.

El demonio se sonrió. Era una buena idea, Rosette podría ser su…

—… algo así. Pero tengo que arreglar unos detalles primero. —afirmó.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que en buena hora escogí ese vestido tan lindo, espero que le quede bien… ¡Y ni pienses siquiera en ir a mi recepción de vaqueros y zapatos de deporte, como la otra vez!... Ya, no miento, te quedaba muy bien y sin dudas eras el más guapo de la fiesta, pero no es correcto, ¿De acuerdo? —la mujer le señaló con un dedo acusador, pero la expresión de su rostro era tan soñadora que parecía estar viviendo un cuento de hadas.

— ¡Está bien! ¿Qué acaso pretendes que vaya de traje y corbata? —

—No… tampoco te quiero tan escueto, no es tu estilo… ¡Pero procura vestirte bien, no quiero que resaltes demasiado! Llamas mucho la atención y todas las mujeres se te van encima… ¡Soy yo la única que puede hacer eso! —decidió Satella, riéndose alegremente. Había perdido su aristocrática frialdad.

—De acuerdo… haré lo que pueda. —prometió Chrno, y dejó dinero sobre la mesa redonda. Después de despedir a Satella, caminó por Madison Square pensando en qué clase de vestido habría elegido ella para Rosette…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Rosette estaba nerviosa. Lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, no sabía cuándo regresaría su señor y temía que él la pescara justo cuando pensaba cometer su fechoría. Si Chrno-_sama_ había dicho que no debía entrar al cuarto cerrado, entonces ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de meterse a ver lo que allí había? Porque era una maldita curiosa, decidió. Había encontrado un juego de llaves viejas dentro de un cajón en el buró de la sala, y al descubrir que todas las cerraduras de la casa habían sido cambiadas hacía un tiempo excepto la de ese cuarto, decidió que esas llaves deterioradas y oxidadas pertenecían a las antiguas cerraduras. Seguro que entre ellas se encontraba la que estaba buscando, la que abría la puerta del cuarto en el fondo del pasillo.

La chica probó una por una las llaves que pendían del aro. Estaba por desistir cuando le faltaba intentar con tres y ninguna de las anteriores había servido, pero tomó la penúltima y al girarla dentro de la cerradura, se oyó un doble _¡Clinc!_ que anunciaba la apertura del cerrojo. Nerviosa, Rosette giró la perilla y empujó la puerta hacia adentro.

Estaba oscuro dentro del cuarto, y un espeso olor a vegetales secos y podridos salió hacia fuera. Ella achicó los ojos para ver un poco dentro de esa oscuridad, pero no consiguió sacar nada en limpio. Podía distinguir una cortina oscura cegando la ventana, y la escasa luz del sol que penetraba como rayos mortecinos entre los agujeros de la tela carcomida por las polillas. Con el ceño fruncido, la chica se adelantó dentro de la habitación, buscando la perilla de la luz con la mano. Al accionar el dispositivo, ninguna luz se encendió y ella dedujo que era porque no había bombilla disponible. Corrió hacia el ventanal, y tiró de las cortinas para que entrase la luz.

Y retrocedió unos pasos, aterrada.

— ¿Qué es esto…? —murmuró, con gran temor.

En una de las paredes había un altar, cubierto con una tela blanca a modo de mantel. Pendiendo de la pared, una gran pintura en la que retrataba a una mujer muy hermosa, de piel muy blanca y cabellos tan rubios que eran casi blancos. Sus ojos azules eran soñadores y tristes, pero se veía tan delicada y bella su mirada, y había sido capturada tan primorosamente en la pintura, que Rosette no pudo dejar de sentir aprensión. Y ese lienzo no era el único retrato de esa mujer que había en la habitación. Por todas partes había viejas fotografías de ella, desteñidas, rodeadas de velas derretidas hacía años. Muchas flores en floreros de cuello largo adornaban la habitación, pero todas estaban secas y marchitas como si hiciera siglos que nadie las cambiaba.

—… ¿Quién es esta mujer? —susurró Rosette, retrocediendo hacia la puerta— ¿Y por qué Chrno-_sama_ tiene tantas fotos suyas? —

Rosette siguió retrocediendo hasta que chocó con el marco de la puerta o algo parecido. Pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, no había dado con la pared ni nada semejante…

—… su nombre era María Magdalena. Era mi esposa. —dijo una voz, directamente detrás de Rosette—… murió hace cincuenta y dos años. —

La chica empezó a temblar irrefrenablemente. Guió una de sus manos hacia atrás, y tocó los músculos de una pierna cubiertos por una tela de mezclilla… en ese momento, deseó que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, para siempre.

— ¡Chrno_-sama_! —dijo, casi sin voz.

—Sí, soy yo. Y si no mal recuerdo, te pedí expresamente que no entraras a esta habitación, nunca. Ni siquiera yo me atrevía a hacerlo. —el tono de él no se oía enfadado ni nada— Pero supongo que me has hecho un favor. Es hora de que limpie todo esto… —

Rosette se volvió, alejándose hacia dentro del cuarto. Hizo una amplia reverencia de disculpa y empezó a lloriquear, llena de miedo. ¡Había ido en contra de los designios de su jefe! ¿¿Qué clase de castigo merecía eso? ¡El despido, nada menos!

— ¡Lo siento muchísimo, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Por favor, perdóneme! ¡¡Le juro que no quise hacerlo, es que tenía mucha curiosidad y usted fue tan directo con lo que dijo en la mañana que…! ¡¡Lo siento mucho, castígueme si eso le hace feliz, pero no me despida! —rogó Rosette, casi arrodillada en el piso.

— ¿Despedirte? ¿De qué me iba a servir eso? Algún día tenía que volver a entrar a esta habitación, si no hubiera sido hoy, quizás en el futuro. Pero después de treinta años, este sitio apesta y afea la casa. Creo que es hora de quitar todo esto de aquí y olvidarme del pasado… ella está muerta, a fin de cuentas. —dijo Chrno, en tono lacónico.

—… un momento, ¿No me va a despedir, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette.

Chrno la miró entonces, entrando a la luz del cuarto. Sus preciosos ojos dorados estaban velados por una oscura muestra de dolor, tan recóndita que seguro era una espina clavada muy hondo en su corazón.

—Claro que no, si me ayudas a deshacerme de todo esto. —dijo.

Rosette se levantó al punto, agradecida. Pero sabía que un abrazo o una sonrisa no iban con la situación, por eso se limitó a quedarse de pie al lado de su señor mientras esperaba a que él hiciera algo. Como Chrno no parecía muy decidido, ella trató de aliviarlo un poco preguntando…

—… así que Magdalena_-sama_ era su esposa, Chrno_-sama_. Era una mujer muy hermosa, y seguro que también era muy buena. —dijo.

—Sí, lo era, por eso nos casamos. Cuando murió, creí que ya no podría seguir adelante. Me encerré dentro de esta casa durante días… si no hubiera sido por este "santuario" que hice para ella, creo que me habría quitado la vida hace mucho, o habría dejado que me mataran. Ya no le encontraba sentido a nada, mucho menos a seguir con vida… hace cincuenta años las cosas eran muy distintas. Pero con el cambio de época, las nuevas modas y todo eso, creo que mi interés por pasatiempos nuevos y sencillos fue lo que me sacó de esa paranoia en la que caí. Durante veinte años atendí y cambié sus flores y velas cuando fue necesario, pero un día dije que basta. No podía seguir anclándome al gran amor que perdí… —Chrno suspiró largamente, con tristeza— Y ahora tampoco puedo hacerlo, ya basta. Por treinta años renuncié a verle el rostro en esa pintura, pero hoy que la miro de nuevo me doy cuenta de que mi luto por ella ya terminó. Es hora de que le guarde un lugar en mi corazón, pero también de que viva una nueva vida. Tengo tiempo de sobra para ello, soy un demonio, soy casi inmortal… —

—… ¿Ella habría querido que las cosas fueran así, Chrno_-sama_? —

—No, sin lugar a dudas Magdalena no habría consentido que yo me encerrase tanto en mi propio dolor, ni le habría gustado saber que pasé veinte años llorándola… cincuenta y dos si nos remontamos a la verdad más absoluta que puedo confesar. Por eso me voy a deshacer de todo esto. —concluyó él, y de inmediato descolgó el gran lienzo con la pintura de su amada y difunta esposa, y lo miró largamente. Estaba pensando en ponerlo todo en el ático, cuando sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya.

—No tiene que deshacerse del cuadro, Chrno_-sama_. Yo creo que puede haber un mejor lugar para ponerlo… ¿No le parece que se vería bien en la pared sobre la chimenea? No tiene que olvidarse de ella, sólo tiene que honrar su memoria sin padecer tanto dolor… —dijo Rosette, en tono apagado.

Chrno la miró, sintiendo que la chica tenía toda la razón. Cerró los ojos por un momento, como idealizando el retrato de Magdalena sobre la chimenea de la sala, y supo que allí merecía estar. En un lugar especial, para que no dejara de ser una persona especial.

—Me gusta esa idea. Rosette, si no hubieras estado aquí, creo que habría cometido un grave error… y seguro me daría cuenta demasiado tarde como para remediarlo; muchas gracias. —dijo él, al final. Sonrió ligeramente.

Rosette se sintió muy contenta entonces. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para Chrno_-sama_, esbozó una sonrisa alegre. Eso atrajo la atención de su señor por unos instantes, quien la observó con atención. La chica estaba _sonriendo_, y en realidad tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa… le añadía alegría a su ya de por sí bella expresión, casi como iluminando sus ojos desde adentro, con la fuerza de un rayo de sol. Chrno sonrió también, contento.

Entre los dos limpiaron la habitación antiguamente sellada, y Chrno en persona se encargó de poner un clavo sobre la desnuda pared de la chimenea, para colgar con mucho cuidado el retrato viejo y deslucido de su esposa ya fallecida. Y en verdad, encima de la chimenea se veía muy bien. No le daba alegría a la pared como la sonrisa de Rosette le daba alegría a su rostro, pero al menos se veía bien. Permitía que esa buena mujer estuviera en el corazón de su marido por mucho tiempo, y no olvidada como lo había estado hasta ese día.

Con cuidado de no dañar el lienzo, Chrno empezó a lustrar el precioso marco de oro macizo. En eso, se acordó del evento de la próxima semana…

—… Rosette, ¿Piensas hacer algo el próximo fin de semana? —dijo él, sin dejar de trabajar en el lustre del marco.

Ella estaba metiendo en una caja las fotografías viejas, clasificándolas por tamaño. Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la pregunta… ¿Acaso su jefe le pediría un trabajo especial… o la estaba por invitar a salir?

—N-no, Chrno_-sama_… pensaba terminar de desagotar la piscina para limpiarla, pero puedo hacerlo en la semana si usted quiere. —dijo al final.

—Bah, dejemos que Billy se encargue de la piscina, lo llamaré en la tarde. Pero el asunto es que… bueno, estoy invitado a una recepción el próximo sábado, y necesito una acompañante. —soltó Chrno, sin más.

—… ¿Una acompañante? ¡Ah, ya entiendo, Chrno-_sama_! Déjemelo a mí, en el periódico hay muchas agencias de acompañantes, me encargaré de conseguirle una chica que sea acorde a las necesidades… —Rosette suspiró, y se sintió como una tonta al creer que un sujeto tan distinguido como Chrno-_sama_ fuera a invitar a salir a alguien como ella…

—No, no quiero una acompañante de agencia… estaba pensando más bien en alguien como tú. ¿Crees que puedas ser mi acompañante, el sábado que viene? Sólo hay que presentarse, cenar, conversar un poco y volver a casa, nada extraordinario… —Chrno tragó saliva entre frase y frase… ¿Por qué, si era razón de trabajo, sonaba como una proposición para una salida?

—… b-bueno, Chrno_-sama_… yo creo que sí puedo. Pero no tengo un vestido bonito ni nada por el estilo. —se lamentó la chica, con decepción… ¡Al final sí parecía una invitación a salir! No sabía qué más contestar.

—Satella me dijo que te eligió un lindo vestido, tal vez no lo hayas encontrado aún… ¿Por qué no vas y te fijas si está dentro de la caja todavía? —insistió Chrno… lejos, tenía que estar lejos de ella. O ella de él, en su defecto.

—Lo haré, Chrno-_sama_… —Rosette dejó las fotos y salió disparada hacia su cuarto.

Pero al pasar por la cocina, paso obligado para ir a su habitación, encontró un sobre en la barra del desayunador, un sobre cerrado y con su nombre. Extrañada, se detuvo y lo tomó entre sus manos, con algo de miedo. No sabía si abrirlo o no, pero al final levantó la solapa…

Dentro había quinientos dólares, su primer pago.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡DIVINO! Simplemente divino, no se puede decir menos… snif, snif… ¡Pobre Chrno, qué historia más triste le inventamos! Ya, ya, saben que somos maestras de la tristeza, el drama y todo lo demás, alábennos por ser tan magistrales XDXD (oh my god, qué creídas resultamos ser… mejor ignórennos ¬¬) Pero ya saben, a nosotras nos gusta mucho inventar historias y ésta es otra de nuestras grandes creaciones. Nos vemos en el siguiente chap n.n**

**Y si son buenitos y saben que los amamos a todos, como buenos lectores nos van a dejar un review, nos van a recomendar con sus amiguis y por supuesto, esperarán el siguiente capítulo n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Rosette sale de paseo con Chrno-_chan_, por pedido expreso del niño. Ya saben, un lindo paseo por la ribera del río, tomando un helado y todo eso (no nos vamos directamente a la fiesta, muejeje)… pero por la noche, se desata una terrible tormenta, tan terrible y llena de truenos que sirve para que Chrno descubra que Rosette le teme pavorosamente a las mismas. Y ella, tanto miedo que tiene, no pudo tener mejor idea que ir a preguntarle a Chrno_-sama_ si le permitía dormir en su cuarto, porque no quería estar sola… ¿¿Creen que Chrno diga que no? Ya lo veremos, porque si bien se ha propuesto a sí mismo no terminar siendo como Aion en ciertos aspectos, es un demonio y para él es fácil sentirse tentado… ¡¡No se lo pierdan! (si lo dejan pasar, son unos nabos ¬¬)**

**(Próxima Actualización: ¡Dentro de 14 días, no falten! n.n)**


	6. Sexto Acto

**¡Wolitas, amigos! De nuevo nosotras, la loca _RenaissanceLady-K _y su hermana _Rebirth-Lady Kanna_, que vinieron a traerles un nuevo chapter de este fanfic tan tierno y lindo y que tiene a todos bien atrapados, porque nunca se sabe qué esperar… ¡No es cierto, sí lo saben porque siempre les doy adelantos del próximo chap! XDXD Así que para no perder costumbre, saludamos a las siguientes personas: _Helena Venus_, la divina de _Ale_, _Erifujimiya_, _Marion-Asakura_, _Helena_ de nuevo, _ejejejejejejee canarydarknness_, _Inusuki_, _Ishida Rio_ que nos dejó un mail y _Kilvan_. **

**¡Todos estos chicos y chicas nos dejaron un review! Y les agradecemos muchísimo porque los amamos a todos n.n ¡Sigan así y no nos dejen! ;.; **

Antes que nada, un cortísimo host en el cual saludo especialmente a _Shady Darklight_ y a _Helena44_ porque sus fics me siguen atrapando… ¡Y los demás escritores también, todos son unos genios!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Sexto Acto: "Reposar entre tus brazos, una Noche de Tormenta" _**

_(4:33 PM – Martes)_

La mañana del martes amaneció tranquila y despejada, pero la tarde le dio una sorpresa a medio país. Empezaban a perfilar en el horizonte unas nubes negras y gruesas que se acercaban con rapidez, traídas con el viento que venía de la misma dirección que el sol en la madrugada. Pero eso no preocupaba a Rosette y Chrno-_chan_, quienes daban un paseo muy despreocupado por la ribera del Hudson en una de sus vistas más espectaculares cerca del puente de Brooklyn. Caminaban alegres y sin prisa, Chrno-_chan_ especialmente contento porque Rosette lo llevaba de la mano y estaban por detenerse a comprar unos helados. La tarde medio nublada daba como para comer un helado sentados al rayo del escaso sol y tomarse un descansito de su paseo.

Con un pequeño cono de fresa en la mano, Rosette se sentó en un banco. "_Jamás podré con la energía del chico",_ pensó… "_¡Me lleva a todas partes sin cansarse, es como si nunca durmiera o algo parecido!"_ Chrno-_chan_ era muy alegre, es cierto, pero también demasiado hiperactivo. Tal vez el helado lo enfriase un poco y así Rosette podría dominarlo mejor; no porque fuera un chico desobediente ni nada por el estilo, sino porque era incansable.

Chrno-_chan_ también se sentó en la banca, junto a la chica. Tenía un cono de chocolate que degustaba con gran pasión y observaba el río con los ojos brillantes, lleno de emoción. No era la primera vez que estaba en esa parte de la ciudad, pero sí la primera vez que se encontraba en tan grata compañía como la de Rosette-_san_. El chico se quitó la gorra que traía puesta, y espulgó un poco al sol sus cabellos violáceos agitando la cabeza despacio.

— ¡Este sitio es muy _kawaii_! Solía venir con mi _okaa-san_ aquí, a ver el brillo de la superficie del lago en verano. —declaró el niño.

—Sí, es un rincón muy precioso de Nueva York. Yo no lo conocía… me alegro de haber aceptado tu invitación a salir, pero espero que no se convierta en algo más formal de aquí a unos meses. —bromeó Rosette, guiñándole el ojo al chico.

Chrno-_chan_ se sonrojó vivamente y soltó una risita nerviosa. Esos comentarios que hacía Rosette, eran tan divertidos. No era un niño realmente el que soñaba con ella de vez en cuando, pero suerte que ella no lo supiera.

— ¡_Iie_, en serio, Rosette-_san_! Sólo quería venir contigo a dar un paseo porque mi _okaa-san_ siempre está trabajando y apenas tiene tiempo de verme o de salir conmigo. Necesito una nueva _okaa-san_. —el chico echó a reír, contento— ¿En serio nunca habías venido aquí, Rosette-_san_? ¿Qué clase de persona no conoce este lado del Hudson? ¿No eres de Nueva York? —

Rosette se sintió un poco incómoda con la pregunta. No pensaba traumar a un chico tan lindo como Chrno-_chan_ con la historia de su vida, pero él había preguntado la razón y ella tendría que decir algo. Odiaba mentirle a la gente, y el pequeño no merecía recibir por respuesta una mentira… eligió decir media verdad, era lo más conveniente.

—Soy de aquí, pero digamos que yo siempre fui una de esas personas a las que no dejaban salir mucho. Mi antiguo _daimyo_ nunca me permitió ausentarme de la casa, pretendía que yo estuviera todo el tiempo dentro y trabajando en algo, aunque no hubiera nada que hacer… —contestó ella, lenta y calmadamente.

— ¿Y qué decía tu _okaa-san_ de eso? ¿No se molestaba con tu _daimyo_? —inquirió Chrno-_chan_, sorprendido.

—No tengo padres, Chrno-_chan_. Hay gente que no los tiene, que es huérfana y vive mucho tiempo en casas especiales donde comparte todo con otros niños iguales a ellos… —dijo Rosette, algo más animada pero todavía reticente a decirle ciertas cosas al chico.

—… qué triste, Rosette-_san_. ¿Y no tenías algún _onii-san_ o una _onee-san_? Yo tengo a mi _onii-san_, pero él no parece quererme mucho. Siempre está muy ocupado como para visitarnos a mí o a mi _okaa-san_. —soltó Chrno-_chan_, con una tristeza fingida de la que Rosette no se dio cuenta.

Al mirarla, el niño vio cómo los ojos de Rosette se iluminaban de un modo muy alegre, como si estuviera teniendo un recuerdo muy vivaz de un suceso maravilloso.

—Sí, tengo un hermano menor que yo. Su nombre es Joshua… pero no sé dónde se encuentre ahora, ya debe tener casi dieciséis años y quizá no esté viviendo en el orfanato. Me gustaría encontrarlo de nuevo, lo extrañé mucho todos estos años. —comentó ella, contenta.

—Veo que quieres mucho a tu _onii-chan_. Yo también quiero mucho al mío. Pero Chrno_-san_ es un poco… distante con nosotros. —Chrno utilizó ese truco para saber qué era lo que Rosette pensaba de él a ésas alturas.

—… no es cierto, Chrno_-sama_ es una persona muy cariñosa. Tal vez no te des cuenta porque siempre estuviste acostumbrado a tener gente que te quisiera mucho y siempre has tenido amigos y familia, pero para quien jamás tuvo ese privilegio… puedo decirte que tu hermano es un demonio muy bueno. Es demasiado amable conmigo, perdona todas mis torpezas y todo el tiempo intenta ayudarme. —Rosette hizo una pausa y comenzó por comer la barquilla de su helado— No sé de qué manera le voy a pagar todo lo que hace por mí, pero tendré que devolverle todos sus favores algún día. —

Chrno estaba asombrado. Decidió preguntar algo más, ahora picado en su curiosidad y cebado por saber cuál era el prospecto que ella tenía de él. El niño se comió también la barquilla del helado y se limpió discretamente las manos en una servilleta de papel antes de preguntar:

— ¿Y acaso tú piensas que mi _onii-san_ quiere que le devuelvas algo de lo que hace por ti? Chrno-_san_ siempre fue así de dado con la gente. Bueno, tal vez no siempre, pero últimamente ha cambiado mucho… no quiere ser como otros, por eso intenta ayudar a los humanos y ser aceptado por ellos. —dijo.

— ¿De veras? Quiero decir, ¿Crees que tu hermano… realmente no espere nada más de mí? —preguntó ella, incrédula.

—Mi _onii-san_ me ha dicho que en estos días ha llegado a apreciar mucho tu trabajo, porque eres una chica muy buena. Dice que mereces que te traten bien porque siempre haces muy bien lo que tienes que hacer… pero también me ha dicho que está preocupado porque pareces tenerle miedo. —soltó Chrno… tal vez estuviera hablando de más. Tendría que medir un poco sus palabras, o si no ella se daría cuenta de que en realidad Chrno_-sama_ y Chrno-_chan_ eran la misma persona.

— ¿De veras tu hermano cree eso? —Rosette se sorprendió mucho de las palabras del niño—… ¿Y cómo no temerle, si es un ser tan grande y fuerte… tan valiente y poderoso? Chrno-_sama_ es un gran demonio, sabiendo que él está en la casa me siento segura, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo de su presencia. Aunque… Aion-_sama_ también me daba miedo. El miedo que me infundía Aion-_sama_ era distinto, porque no se trataba de simple temor… ya era terror y casi indescriptible dolor. —

Chrno abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Rosette se sentía segura con él, pero temía a su presencia y a lo que pudiera hacerle… entonces no se trataba de miedo lo que Rosette sentía al verlo, sino de simple y llano respeto. Mucho y muy devoto respeto. Aion la aterraba, Chrno simplemente le infundía respeto.

—Yo estoy seguro de que mi _onii-san_ te aprecia mucho y no intentaría hacerte mal. —dijo el niño, después de un corto silencio.

— ¿Cómo puedes llegar a apreciar tanto a alguien que conoces desde apenas una semana? —inquirió Rosette, de mal ánimo. Le parecía imposible.

Chrno_-chan_ se levantó y tomó la mano de Rosette, como indicándole que quería seguir caminando. La chica se puso de pie y lo siguió, paseando ahora los dos por la senda peatonal que discurría junto al río. El viento agitaba los cabellos de ambos, y el sol a veces asomaba entre los huecos de las nubes, cuando encontraba por dónde escaparse.

—… mi _onii-san_ puede llegar a apreciarte en un fin de semana, Rosette-_san_. Te lo dice alguien que sabe que él se enamoró en tres días, en serio. —comentó el chico, después de unos minutos de silencio— Chrno-_san_ se casó un mes después de conocer a Magdalena_-san_… eran muy felices, lástima que ella murió cuando iba a tener a su hijito. Y el bebé murió también… mi _onii-san_ sufrió mucho por eso, pero creo que el problema de Chrno_-san_ es que se familiariza demasiado rápido con la gente, y les toma aprecio en seguida. —

Rosette calló. Chrno_-sama_ le había contado acerca de la historia de su esposa… pero no le había dicho que ella hubiera fallecido trayendo al mundo al hijo de ambos. Entendía que su señor debía estar destrozado por ello, y quizás lo que necesitase era un poco más de tiempo para salir adelante por sí mismo. ¿Por eso Chrno-_sama_ la apreciaba a ella? Rosette había contemplado con ceremonioso respeto el retrato de Magdalena-_sama_, y notó (tal vez un poco presumidamente, no tenía sentido lo que pensaba) que tenía un ligero parecido con esa hermosa mujer de la pintura…

¿Tal vez por su parecido con la difunta Magdalena y el arraigo de su señor a ese pasado tan doloroso, era que Chrno-_sama_ sentía tanto afecto por ella?

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Chrno entró a la casa rápido. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros y eran las diez y media de la noche. Esa charla con Rosette en el parque, mientras él la engañaba con su forma más infantil, le había abierto una gran herida en el corazón… una herida que creía haber cerrado hacía treinta y dos años. Como fuera, ahora estaba atrapado en su mente pensando en qué razones tenía él para apreciar a Rosette tanto como lo hacía, y ansiar protegerla como si fuera que nadie más en el mundo pudiera hacerlo… ella tenía un hermano. Se sintió celoso durante esos segundos en los que dejó su sobretodo mojado en el perchero, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que un hermano es familia.

Lo que él ya no tenía desde hacía mucho.

El demonio dejó también su mochila mojada en el hall, para no ensuciar el impecable estado del resto de la casa, y se quitó los zapatos llenos de barro por la misma razón. Caminó casi en puntas de pie hasta la cocina, viendo que todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas excepto ésa. ¿Rosette se habría quedado esperándolo? Así era, la chica estaba sentada en una de las banquetas, muy nerviosa.

—… ¿Todavía estás levantada? —dijo Chrno, justo en el momento en que un rayo y su trueno irrumpieron desde el cielo.

Rosette soltó un grito agudo y horrible, asustada hasta los huesos. Se puso de pie y retrocedió hasta el refrigerador, temblando como una hoja. Pero en cuanto reconoció la silueta de su señor en el vano de la puerta, se calmó un poco. Llevándose una mano al pecho y sin parar de gemir asustadamente, Rosette saludó a Chrno:

— ¡L-lo siento mucho, Chrno_-sama_! No le reconocí la voz… y esta lluvia del demonio que no hace sino asustarme más. Disculpe, me quedé despierta para darle la cena, Chrno-_sama_. —explicó ella, hablando a toda velocidad— ¿Qué desea comer? —

—No te vas a poner a preparar nada ahora, Rosette, ya son casi las once. Mejor ve a dormir, mañana me haces un buen desayuno que compense la cena de esta noche, ¿Sí? Además es mi culpa por llegar tan tarde. —se disculpó Chrno a su vez, ya casi retirándose.

Otro rayo iluminó el patio como si fuera de día, y el sucesivo trueno retumbó por toda la casa con la potencia de un amplificador inmenso. Las ventanas temblaron, y en medio de ese despliegue de sonidos Chrno reconoció el grito aterrado de Rosette. De inmediato volvió a la cocina y encontró a la chica acurrucada en el piso, junto a la alacena baja; se abrazaba las rodillas y temblaba de miedo, gimiendo aterrorizada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rosette? —le preguntó él, agachándose delante de la chica.

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Es que los truenos me dan mucho miedo, siempre le tuve terror a las tormentas! ¡Perdóneme, no quise asustarlo así! —se disculpó ella, totalmente muerta de horror.

—… ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir? No es bueno que andes dando vueltas por la casa si le temes a la tormenta. Ven, te acompañaré hasta tu habitación, ¿Sí? —Chrno utilizó toda su paciencia y dulzura en ese amable ofrecimiento. Ayudó a la chica a levantarse, y la llevó hasta la segunda puerta de la cocina, la que daba al cuarto de ella— ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien? —

Rosette asintió con la cabeza, temblorosa al sentirse enraizada a su señor de un modo que no entendía. Iba tomada de su brazo, y no quería soltarlo por miedo a quedarse sola en esa casa tan oscura y con esos truenos tan horribles.

—Bueno… si se te ofrece algo, sabes dónde está mi habitación. Búscame si me necesitas, no importa la hora que sea. Esta tormenta acabará pronto, no te preocupes más. —le dijo Chrno, en tono tranquilizador.

—S-sí, Chrno_-sama_… como usted diga. Pero no lo molestaré. —aseguró ella. Se soltó finalmente del brazo de Chrno y entró al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El demonio soltó un suspiro y se rascó los cabellos mojados con un poco de duda. Luego marchó hacia su habitación, a dormir. Estaba molido después de todo un día en el cual habían pasado muchas cosas que lo ponían nervioso, y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo aterrada que estaba Rosette… ¿Se atrevería ella a llamarlo en mitad de la noche si sentía miedo de nuevo? No sabía qué esperar, pero tal vez la chica lo hiciera.

Estaba acostado, ya sintiendo el frío de las sábanas contra la piel de su espalda desnuda, cuando Chrno comenzó a sentir los primeros efectos del sueño. Sus ojos se cerraban despacio, abriéndose de vez en cuando muy repentinamente al escuchar un trueno ensordecedor… pero despertó del todo cuando quince minutos después de echarse en la cama, Chrno sintió ruido en la escalera: pasos rápidos y asustados. Luego, golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación…

— ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? ¿Está dormido? —preguntó la vocecita de Rosette.

—… no, todavía estoy despierto… puedes entrar, Rosette. —el demonio se sentó sobre su cama, mientras la chica abría la puerta con miedo. Se quedó de pie en el vano— ¿Qué ocurre aho…? —

Chrno se quedó mudo. De algún modo, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no pudo decir nada, enternecido hasta lo más hondo de su corazón. Rosette estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta, descalza y vestida con esa gran camisa que él le había prestado cuando la trajo a la casa, mal abotonada y un poco alborotada… sus largas piernas torneadas asomaban debajo de los faldones de la camisa de un modo tan sensual que al demonio le produjo un escozor en la espalda. La chica estaba despeinada, como si se hubiera retorcido en la cama hasta ya no poder más.

—… l-lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sam_a… pero no puedo dormir. U-usted me dijo que si necesitaba algo, que lo buscara; y me preguntaba si… —ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada— Me preguntaba si… si podía dormir en su habitación por esta noche, me siento muy sola allá abajo y me da mucho miedo estar sola… p-por favor, Chrno_-sama_; tengo mucho miedo. —

La Legión de Chrno se alteró considerablemente en ese momento. El pedido fue hecho en un tono tan bajo, sincero y sensual que no pudo evitar sentir la revolución de su propio organismo. Chrno tragó saliva y se bajó de la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente y terriblemente alterado. Necesitaba algo frío, se dijo… algo fresco que lo calmara.

—… está bien, no hay problema. Échate en la cama, ahora regreso… iré por un poco de leche helada, no puedo dormir tampoco. No te preocupes, vuelvo en seguida, ¿Aguantarás cinco minutos más aquí sola? —dijo, aceptando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada. Luego levantó la mirada y observó los ojos relucientes de su _daimyo_ entre esa maraña de flequillo rubio y desordenado que ocultaba a medias sus ojos azules.

—No se preocupe _usted,_ Chrno_-sama_… me arreglo con dormir en la alfombra. No hace falta que me dé un lugar en su cama, yo duermo donde sea. —dijo Rosette, con una sonrisita ligera.

—No, no, no… échate en la cama. Hay lugar para todos. —dijo él, ya bajando por la escalera.

— ¡No hace falta, Chrno-_sama_! Me acuesto en la alfombra. —decidió ella.

Chrno volvió a subir la escalera y la encaró. Rosette no pudo evitar sonrojarse al posar la vista en el musculoso cuerpo del demonio, levantando los ojos de un modo nada propio en ella cuando recorrió su torso desde la cintura hacia la anchura de sus hombros… se habría fijado en algo más abajo si no hubiera sido porque él llevaba unos pantalones de dormir que dejaban mucho que desear. La chica se sonrojó más aún.

—… mira, iré hasta la cocina a traerme un vaso de leche… si cuando regreso estás durmiendo en la alfombra, te despediré, ¿Está claro? —dijo Chrno, en un tono bajo y siseante que asustó a la chica.

— ¡¡S-sí, lo que usted diga, Chrno_-sama_! —asintió ella, con terror.

Al fin Chrno consiguió llegar a la cocina y encontró un vaso propicio para beber algo bien frío. Hizo un fondo blanco con casi medio litro de leche y luego se apoyó con cansancio contra la mesada… ¿Cómo iba a hacer, ahora que estaba tan alterado? No era simple y llana alteración lo que sentía… no, por supuesto que no. Era excitación. Su Legión estaba comportándose como la de un animal en celo…

¿¿Quién sabía de qué sería capaz cuando estuvieran los dos juntos en la misma cama, separados por centímetros de aire nada más?

Resolvió tomarlo con dignidad. Él era un buen jefe, y también sería un buen demonio comportándose como debía, tratando de mantener al margen de cualquier posible situación escandalosa sus costumbres demoníacas. Regresó a la habitación cruzando a través de la casa que de a ratos se iluminaba con la luz de los rayos y se sonorizaba con el estruendo de los truenos… entró despacio a la habitación, y vio sobre su cama a un bultito pequeño envuelto en una camisa a cuadros que temblaba con miedo.

—… ¿Rosette? Ya volví… ¿Todo está bien? —inquirió Chrno, entrando.

—S-sí, Chrno_-sama_… pero tengo miedo, es todo. Esta tormenta es horrible, no quiere detenerse. ¡Me aterra mucho! —susurró ella, tartamudeando.

—Bueno, tranquila… ya estoy aquí. —contestó Chrno, al tiempo que pensaba que esa frase había sonado muy de película romántica— Vas a estar bien, ahora que no estás sola ya no vas a sentir miedo. Verás que en unos minutos te olvidarás de la tormenta. —

Rosette estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, que podía olvidarse de la tormenta mientras tuviera a su lado a alguien como Chrno_-sama_. No podía evitarlo, sentía una infinita felicidad al saber que su señor estaba durmiendo tras ella, aunque se estuvieran dando la espalda mutuamente. Chrno se recostó con cuidado y se echó las mantas encima, cruzando un brazo debajo de la almohada para no volverse involuntariamente mientras durmiera… no quería encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa a la mañana siguiente… ¡Bueno, en realidad tal vez sí quisiera, pero no debía pasar nada así! Se regañó a sí mismo, para que a su inconsciente no se le ocurriera hacer barbaridades.

Segundos de tenso silencio se hicieron minutos…

—… ¿Chrno-_sama_? —susurró Rosette, en la oscuridad.

—… ¿Sí? —contestó él.

—… tengo frío… ¿Podría prestarme un poco de la manta? —pidió la chica.

Chrno frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿No te has cubierto? —le preguntó él.

—…No, Chrno_-sama_. —contestó Rosette, algo avergonzada.

—Toma, envuélvete bien con las mantas… hace un poco de frío en este cuarto, debería haber encendido la chimenea en estos días. —aceptó Chrno.

—No se preocupe por eso, Chrno-_sama_… —

De nuevo el silencio, durante unos minutos. Chrno comenzó a cerrar los ojos, algo cansado y cediendo al rumor de la lluvia en la ventana y su arrullador sonido. Otros truenos sonaron como si se quebraran un millón de astillas de madera, y el demonio sintió detrás de sí cómo Rosette temblaba de miedo.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —de nuevo la vocecita de Rosette.

—… ¿Hhmm? —Chrno ni se molestó en decir mucho.

—… t-tengo miedo… no soporto ese ruido. —

—Acércate un poco más a mí, y no te preocupes. No va a pasar nada, estamos dentro de la casa y sólo es una tormenta. —

La chica se acercó a Chrno lo suficiente como para que su espalda hiciera contacto con la de él. Ella podía sentir claramente la dureza de sus músculos contra su propia espalda, algo contrariada al no saber por qué demonios le agradaba percibir el cuerpo de su señor de esa manera.

—… m-muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama_… —agradeció ella.

—No es nada, Rosette… todo sea porque te sientas cómoda. —aseguró él.

Ambos se quedaron callados, con los ojos abiertos a la oscuridad y pensando cada uno en lo suyo. Curiosamente, los pensamientos de cada uno iban dirigidos al otro, y tenían mucho que ver con la situación… la amplia cama estaba quedando chica para los dos.

Y al rato, de nuevo…

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —dijo ella— Es la última vez, ya no lo molestaré… —

—Está bien, Rosette. ¿Qué sucede? —respondió Chrno.

—… no quiero molestarlo, sé que es mucho lo que le pido, pero… ¿Podría darse la vuelta? Me siento más tranquila si sé que hay alguien a mi espalda. —pidió Rosette, avergonzada.

Chrno abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva bestialmente.

—… pero si estoy a tu espalda. —aseguró él.

—N-no me entiende, Chrno-_sama_… si no le molesta mucho, ¿Podría abrazarme un poco? Es que… Dios, me siento tan aterrada que… no, mejor olvídelo, ¡Perdóneme por ser tan atrevida, perdóneme, Chrno-_sama_! —soltó ella, primero con aplomo pero luego dudando terriblemente.

Chrno se volvió despacio sobre la cama, dándose la vuelta hasta que consiguió atrapar a Rosette entre sus brazos. Estrechó a la chica contra su pecho, hasta que sintió la espalda de ella apoyada contra su cuerpo, y resopló en su nuca con cansancio… cruzaba su brazo izquierdo sobre la cintura y el vientre de la joven, sosteniéndola contra él por debajo del talle.

"_Chrno… no sabes lo que estás haciendo." _se dijo.

—No hay problema, Rosette. No me molesta en absoluto. —decidió él, al tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones con el suave aroma a flores del cabello de la chica.

—… pero, si usted se siente incómodo entonces… —

—No pasa nada, Rosette. En serio. —afirmó Chrno, interrumpiéndola.

Entonces todo pareció calmarse, incluso la tormenta. Chrno estaba despierto como si le hubieran encandilado con un reflector, era incapaz de pegar un ojo. Rosette comenzaba a adormilarse, tranquila y presa entre unos fuertes brazos que la protegerían a toda costa… así daba gusto trabajar para alguien, fue lo primero que pensó.

Pero cuando todo parecía haber terminado, Rosette soltó:

—… ¿Chrno-_sama_? —

—… ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió él, susurrando en el oído de la chica.

Rosette se sintió un poco tonta por la pregunta que iba a hacer… ya lo había escuchado de los labios del pequeño Chrno, pero ahora quería oírlo de su señor, que se lo murmurase en el oído con esa voz tan grave y sobrecogedora. Quería sentir que era apreciada por alguien en todo su esplendor, aunque estuviera viviendo un ensueño:

—… ¿Usted me va a proteger siempre, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo, al final.

Chrno apretó un poco más su abrazo alrededor de la chica, y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, Rosette… voy a estar aquí para ti. —juró.

"_Insisto en que no sabes lo que haces, Chrno…"_ se dijo el demonio, torturado por el recuerdo de su difunta mujer y sus actuales sensaciones respecto de Rosette… la chica que limpiaba en su casa.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJ! Soy mala, se los dejo justo en lo más interesante XD ¡Menuda hinchapelotas esta Rosette! ¿No puede callarse y dejar de molestar al pobre Chrno, que sólo quiere dormir un poco? No, parece que no puede… jaja, como sea, todavía hay un episodio más antes de la fiesta de Satella, así que esperen un poco porque si bien esta noche fue algo controvertida, lo que se viene es mejor… ¡Muajajajaja! Ya van a ver. **

**Así que ya saben todos, me dejan un lindo review así los saludo a todos en el siguiente chapter, me recomiendan con sus amigos, o si quieren chatear conmigo lo hacen… ¡Pero sigan leyendo! n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno despierta con la sorpresa que tanto detestaría tener: Rosette en sus brazos. Pero, después de solucionar ese "malentendido" que surge entre ellos, la chica le hace un pedido muy especial: que le dé un día libre para que ella pueda encargarse de unos asuntitos que tiene… luego, Rosette hará lo increíble; ¡Invita a su _daimyo_ a que la acompañe al cine! ¿Demasiado increíble? No se lo pueden perder, porque se tienen que enterar de la sorpresa que Chrno va a recibir cuando abra la puerta de su casa, a minutos antes de salir para el cine, y se encuentre con una Rosette despampanante que definirá para siempre sus sentimientos respecto a ella… ¡¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, VA A SER MUY BUENO! n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si nos dejan, en 14 días… ¡Y no somos malas!)**


	7. Séptimo Acto

**¡Wola, chicos y chicas! Volvió esta pobre sociedad bilateral a traer un nuevo episodio de este fic un poco desquiciado… ¡Bueno, lo admito, es muy desquiciado! Pero es algo que a todos nos gustaría ver, ¿O no? Como sea, primero voy a saludar a unas personitas, para que nadie se ponga celoso: _linsesh, Helena Venus_ (la segunda sis que tomamos), _Ale_ (la súper sis n.n), _Kilvan, Eri Fujimiya, Hitomi Chizu y Marion-Asakura_, _Satorichiva _y _Hitzuji_. **

**¡Y creo que ellos son todos! Si algún otro review anda por ahí y no saludamos a su autor, será porque nuestro correo se saturó y a lo mejor no lo leímos… ¡Pero don't worry, pronto lo sabremos todo! XD**

Weno, y ya saben que ahora vienen uno o dos rengloncitos de un pequeño host que nos deja mejor parados que de costumbre… ¡Y saludo especialmente a mis autores favoritos!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Séptimo Acto: "Algo me pasa Contigo y no Puedo Controlarme"_**

_(Original Soundtrack del chap: "Hole in my soul" de Aerosmith)_

_(6:57 AM – Miércoles)_

Argh… el maldito sol. Entraba colándose por las rendijas de la persiana, y daba justo sobre los ojos dorados del demonio. Con un gruñido, Chrno se cubrió la vista cruzándose un brazo en la cabeza. Sentía un ligero peso sobre el pecho, un peso que no le dejaba moverse ni para un lado ni para el otro… cuando se dignó a abrir los ojos y hacer un esfuerzo para mirar, Chrno descubrió a Rosette.

Entonces recordó lo que había pasado. Se habían dormido los dos juntos, en su cama, en el fragor de la tormenta de la noche anterior. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Chrno, al darse cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba metida debajo de la camisa de la chica, casi acariciándole la parte más baja de la espalda… que no era precisamente la cintura. Tenía los dedos enganchados en algo, que cuando logró dilucidar qué era, supo que se trataba del borde de la ropa interior de ella. Asustado, Chrno quitó la mano de ahí, pero asimismo no quiso moverse mucho para no despertar a la chica.

En su dormida inconsciencia, Rosette afianzó más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Chrno y acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre su pecho, suspirando con ternura. Luego levantó distraídamente el rostro hasta que sus labios de seda hicieron contacto con el cuello del demonio, y dejó un beso en esa piel que olía a hombre… y como si nada, Rosette siguió durmiendo mientras él sentía en su cuello los labios cálidos de ella, y de vez en cuando su lengua. Otro escalofrío recorrió a Chrno de arriba abajo cuando la chica cruzó una de sus piernas sobre él, dejándole a la vista de sus desorbitados ojos una suave y blanca piel, mucho más allá del muslo. Asimismo, el demonio era terriblemente consciente del roce de los senos de ella contra su pecho, pero no podía hacer nada.

De última, cuando supo que otra vez iba a necesitar un fondo blanco con medio litro de leche helada _("no, esperen… que esta vez sea un litro entero"_ pensó Chrno, aterrado de sí mismo), el demonio empezó a quitarse a la chica de encima con lentitud. Rosette, afortunadamente, no se despertaba… ya casi le faltaba quitarse los labios de Rosette de su cuello, cuando el mil veces maldito despertador hizo acto de presencia y sonó…

— ¡Rayos! —susurró Chrno. Estiró una mano fuera de las mantas y dio un manotazo al reloj despertador, haciéndolo pedazos contra la mesita de noche.

Chrno se quedó tieso luego de darle al reloj. Había sentido movimiento por parte de Rosette. Inevitablemente, ella había despertado, y estaba abrigándose más en contra de su señor, pegándose a él de una manera que a Chrno se le antojó como la más sensual del mundo. Pero tal vez Rosette no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo…

—… ejem, buenos días. —soltó él, algo cohibido.

Rosette, si bien estaba despierta, no había abierto los ojos. Al escuchar la voz de su señor, se asustó mucho y de inmediato se quitó de su lado, arrastrando hacia atrás las mantas consigo de un modo violento y aterrado. Tanto retrocedió Rosette sobre la cama que cayó al suelo, en la alfombra.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió Chrno, arrastrándose sobre la cama con desesperación, para ver a la chica.

Rosette estaba desparramada en el tapete, temblando de miedo aún.

— ¡¡L-lo siento muchísimo, Chrno-_sama_! —se disculpó ella, arrodillándose en la alfombra con sentido respeto— ¡No quise tocarlo, por favor, perdóneme el atrevimiento, no fue mi intención! —

—Rosette, déjate de tonterías, todo está bien conmigo… la pregunta es, ¿Tú estás bien? ¿No te golpeaste? —preguntó Chrno, sentándose en el borde para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Cuando la chica se sentó en la cama junto a él, negando con la cabeza; la mirada de Chrno no pudo desviarse de sus muslos, que asomaban demasiado por debajo de los faldones de la camisa a cuadros… tenía unas piernas de infarto, no sólo sus ojos eran increíbles.

— ¡Me encuentro bien, en serio!... C-Chrno-_sama_, ¿Quiere que baje a prepararle el desayuno? —dijo la chica, al ver que él parecía no saber qué hacer o decir.

—… Mhh… sí, creo que ésa es una buena idea. —aceptó Chrno, con una sonrisa. Para dejar de pensar en cosas indecorosas, dejó que su mirada vagase por el rostro de la chica.

Tenía un aspecto fresco y soñoliento… el pelo revuelto y los ojos más brillantes y más azules que nunca. Fue contraproducente, porque mientras estaban ahí, mirándose uno al otro con esa relativa ternura que ninguno de los dos sabría expresar con palabras, fue cuando Chrno sintió nuevamente que necesitaba algo frío… ¿Qué le pasaba a sus hormonas? ¿Una cara bonita y se ponían como las de un lobo en celo? Por los Santos de los hombres. Y si Rosette no hubiera hablado, probablemente Chrno habría soltado un grito diciendo que no soportaba más.

—… ¿Qué desea desayunar, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, más calmada.

—… un litro de leche helada, desde ya. —murmuró él, mirando en otra dirección.

— ¿Cómo dijo? —

—Ehh… ¡Un poco de café y tostadas estaría bien! —se corrigió el demonio, soltando una risita como para indicar que todo estaba bien… que todo estaba perfecto mientras él no sabía ni lo que sentía.

Rosette desapareció de la habitación con rapidez, haciendo una reverencia a su señor antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, y se metió en la cocina casi como un huracán. La tormenta había pasado sin que nadie lo notara… y se dio cuenta de que esa noche había obtenido mucho más que simple consuelo para su miedo. Había obtenido el cariño de su _daimyo_, de un modo indirecto pero muy agradable. ¡Durmió con él sin que nada pasara, como él le prometió que sería, aquel día! Feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rosette supo que era hora de pagarle el favor a su señor de alguna manera. No sólo ése favor, sino también todos los que le había hecho en esos días.

Y tuvo una idea, pero para concretarla tendría que atreverse a pedir otro pequeñísimo apoyo…

Cuando Chrno bajó a desayunar, ya duchado, cambiado de ropa y listo para salir a arreglar sus asuntos, se encontró con que Rosette estaba preparando todo sin siquiera haberse cambiado. Iba de un lado al otro, batiendo huevos y haciendo café, todavía con esa gran camisa que le perteneciera a él puesta encima. El demonio tragó saliva, pensando en que esa escena se parecía un poco en mucho a la vida que llevaba antes… cuando estaba casado. Su mujer también solía preocuparse por atenderlo a él antes que encargarse de sus cosas.

— ¡Siéntese, por favor, Chrno-_sama_! En un segundo le sirvo el café. —pidió la chica, de nuevo haciendo una reverencia de disculpa a su señor en cuanto lo vio entrar.

El demonio se sentó en la banqueta, extrañado. Su cola metálica hizo lo de siempre, al enroscarse en el caño del asiento con un tintineo, y en lo que ella preparaba la mesa para que él desayunase, le dijo:

—… ¿Por qué mejor no te cambias de ropa primero? Hace un poco de frío después de la tormenta, no quiero que te enfermes. —

—No se haga problema, Chrno-_sama_. Yo voy a estar bien, es usted el que va a llegar tarde a sus reuniones de hoy. ¡Mire la hora, son más de las siete y media! —lo apresuró ella, a su vez apurándose en hacer su trabajo.

—Rosette… —

La chica se quedó helada. Chrno la había atrapado por la cintura, trayéndola sin prisa ni violencia alguna al espacio entre sus piernas abiertas, como para tenerla más a tiro. Ella empezó a temblar, sintiendo miedo de lo que su señor pudiera hacer… pero el demonio sólo se limitó a acomodarle uno por uno y en su sitio correcto los botones mal prendidos de la camisa, con una cierta ternura que nunca le había visto ella en los ojos.

—… d-dígame, Chrno-_sama_. —asintió la chica, casi sin aliento por lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, y la proximidad del gesto de él.

—… la próxima vez, quiero que hagas lo que tengas que hacer primero y te olvides por un momento de mis asuntos, ¿Sí? No haces bien en andar tan suelta de ropa con este tiempo tan cambiante, podrías enfermarte en serio. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? ¿Ya no sientes tanto miedo de las tormentas? —le preguntó él, con suavidad, mientras acomodaba los botones en su lugar.

—… S-sí, dormí muy bien. Es más, ni siquiera me acordé de la tormenta. M-muchas gracias por aguantarme, Chrno_-sama_… no sé qué haría yo sin usted. —agradeció la chica— Y me va a dar mucha pena… pero tengo que pedirle un pequeño favor, Chrno-_sama_… ¿Usted me daría libre el día de hoy, por favor? Tengo que resolver unos pequeños asuntos, y necesito unas horas libres… si no le molesta, si no quiere, no importa, Chrno-_sama_. —

Chrno abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de que Rosette ya llevaba una semana o algo más trabajando para él y el muy irresponsable no le había dado ni un día libre. Un poco avergonzado pero sin muestras de ello en el rostro, el demonio asintió con la cabeza, una vez que acabó de prender todos los botones correctamente.

—Por supuesto… es más, debí haberte dado el día libre el domingo pasado. Creo que puedo arreglármelas solo por un día… tú haz lo que tengas que hacer y luego me cuentas, ¿Sí? —accedió el demonio, y como último arreglo acomodó el cuello mal doblado de la camisa.

— ¿De veras, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Me da el día libre? ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, Chrno-_sama_! —exclamó la chica, contenta. En aquel momento hizo una pausa, algo colorada—… entonces… ¿Usted me acompañaría al cine esta noche? —

Chrno se quedó estático, sin entender. Parpadeó un par de veces, con gran asombro, y al ver ese tierno gesto suyo la chica pensó que se derretiría ahí mismo delante de él.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que vaya al cine contigo? ¿Esta noche? —balbuceó Chrno.

—Bueno, eso si no está muy ocupado… ¡Si no quiere venir, no importa, Chrno-_sama_! Lo que pasa es que quiero devolverle de alguna manera los favores que me ha hecho; y pues, como no tengo amigas que me acompañen, ni nada… pensé en usted. —dijo la chica, cabizbaja pero contenta. Le costó un poco admitir que pensaba en su _daimyo_ más de la cuenta.

—No, está bien… claro que voy contigo. Me encantaría. —Chrno sonrió, aceptando la invitación con cortesía— Además, hace mucho que no voy al cine. Este siglo me encanta porque está lleno de cosas maravillosas, no me perdería por nada una buena película. —

— ¿De veras vendrá, Chrno-_sama_? ¡Muchas gracias! Entonces pasaré por usted a las ocho… tengo que arreglar unas cosas, como le dije. —Rosette ya hablaba con más soltura, y no pudo evitar hacer un gestito de triunfo, sosteniendo las manos de su señor con agradecimiento.

Seguían estando muy cerca, y los ojos de su _daimyo_ continuaban clavados en los suyos con ese embelesamiento tan dulce… Rosette sonrió, más alegremente que nunca antes. Y la sonrisa encantó a Chrno, del todo.

—B-bueno, entonces le termino de servir el desayuno y me voy, ¿Sí? Volveré esta noche a buscarlo, Chrno-_sama_… espero que esté listo, así llegamos a tiempo. —concluyó la chica, quien se separó del contacto con el demonio y volvió a sus actividades.

Invitado por una chica… al cine. ¿Era una cita o qué? Chrno se tomó el café estando solo en la cocina, porque ya Rosette había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de su cuarto. No le había hecho falta el fondo blanco con medio litro de leche, se sentía más tranquilo ahora que la veía sonreír sin tanto miedo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Chrno estaba perturbado. Eran casi las ocho y Rosette no aparecía. Se había cambiado de ropa, y peinado decentemente para la ocasión, sin entender por qué se ponía tan nervioso si sólo era una salida con el ama de llaves… Hasta donde sabía, la película que ella había decidido ver empezaba a las ocho y media, y todavía tenían que llegar hasta el centro; conseguir un taxi en la tarde-noche de Nueva York era misión imposible. Y bueno, si se atrasaban y no conseguían un taxi, Chrno siempre podía utilizar sus alas para llegar más rápido que cualquier automóvil. Estaba pensando justamente en eso, cuando oyó el timbre.

Suspirando con alivio, el demonio abrió la puerta y estaba por decir algo, cuando se quedó helado. Ante sus ojos tenía la visión más hermosa de todas las que hubiera tenido jamás…

Era Rosette…

— ¿Rosette? ¿Eres tú? Vaya… estás… estás… vaya, muy linda. —apreció.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió. Era una diosa, deslumbrante y perfecta. Vestía un discreto vestido de estraple rojo, corto y ajustado al cuerpo; al parecer había ido a que la maquillaran y le arreglaran el cabello porque lucía espectacular… Chrno nunca la había visto tan linda como en ese momento. Por eso no podía dejar de aferrar la manija de la puerta como si quisiera arrancarla.

—… m-muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama._ —agradeció ella, inclinándose apenas.

—Eso puede ser un problema, Rosette… vamos a salir así que yo ya no soy tu jefe, ni tú mi empleada. Me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre, aunque sea por esta vez. —pidió Chrno, amablemente… en realidad, lo que deseaba era escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella sin que sonara con miedo.

—… ¿Debería hacerlo? —inquirió ella, un poco asustada.

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría que así fuera… ¿Puede ser? Como un favor de amigos. Además, los amigos no se están tratando de usted, ¿O no? —

—S-supongo que sí. Está bien… Chrno. —accedió ella, contenta.

Y los dos salieron de la casa, en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

Vieron una película de horror que en realidad no estuvo muy buena. Chrno se esperó que, con el miedo que Rosette solía sentir a veces, en más de una ocasión se escondiera cerca de él al ver las partes más tenebrosas del filme, pero en realidad ella aguantó aún más que el demonio. Sí, la película no tenía buen argumento pero sí unos efectos especiales bastante pasables, y quizá por eso Chrno se sintió tentado de cerrar los ojos más de una vez. ¡Estaba quedando como un cobarde! Suerte que Rosette no se dio cuenta de que él no aguantaba algunas cosas de la película, porque si no…

Cuando salieron, decidieron regresar caminando a la casa. Pero primero, antes de volver, Rosette quería disfrutar un poco más de la noche temprana.

—… no me gustó cuando ese horrible monstruo le sacaba las tripas a la muchacha, creo que se pasaron un poco de la raya. Tal vez, sin esos efectos tan baratos, la película habría servido. Perdóneme por traerlo a ver una cinta tan mala, Chrno-_sama_. —decía Rosette. La chica cometió el error de llamarlo con respetos durante toda la noche; no podía quitarse de la cabeza su relación de trabajo.

— ¿Qué te dije del _"usted"_? Vamos, haz un esfuerzo pequeñito y verás que te va a salir… mi nombre es fácil, corto, y recurrente. —le dijo él, con una sonrisita.

Estaban ambos sentados en la banca de una plaza, tomando un refresco. La cena, la había prometido Rosette cuando llegaran a la casa. Por ahora, ella se mantenía un poco reacia a familiarizarse tanto con su señor… no podía hacer eso y tratarlo como a un amigo: Chrno-_sama_ era el que pagaba su vida y le daba un techo donde vivir…

—Lo siento, pero me es muy difícil. —dijo la chica— No puedo tratarte con más familiaridad porque… no me parece correcto. No me atrevo a pronunciar… tu nombre… sin los debidos respetos. Eres mi jefe… Chrno. —añadió el resto dudando antes de hablar.

—Pero a mí no me es difícil codearte de _"tú"_, ¿Verdad? Además… tenemos la suficiente confianza uno en el otro como para que en la casa ya dejes de tratarme como a un señor. —

— ¡Eso nunca! Para mí, en la casa, siempre serás Chrno-_sama_. Y no se diga más. —negó Rosette, terminantemente. Luego se encogió un poco en el asiento, temblequeando— ¡Brr! Nunca pensé que se pusiera tan frío por las noches, es que creí que como hacía calor en la tarde… ¿Qué dices si volvemos, Chrno? —

Estaba en la mitad de su última frase, cuando Rosette sintió sobre sus hombros el peso de la chaqueta de su señor. Chrno le cedió su abrigo para que ella no tuviera frío, y le sonrió amablemente.

—M-muchas gracias, Chrno… —contestó Rosette, sin aliento.

—Ni te fijes, la necesitas… ¿Nos vamos? En realidad que esta fue una excelente velada, más allá de que la película no fuera tan buena como creímos al principio… —dijo Chrno, ya poniéndose de pie.

Se fueron de a pie, caminando sin prisa por las calles del suburbio neoyorquino. Iban uno cerca del otro, conversando de temas mundanos. Al cruzar una calle para cambiar de acerca, Chrno tomó la mano de Rosette, y sin saber bien por qué, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica. La joven no hizo alegato alguno, sólo apretó un poco el abrazo de su mano en la de su señor.

Ella le gustaba… Chrno fue claramente consciente de eso. En esa noche se dio cuenta de que la chica era especial para él, más allá de que necesitara de alguien que la cuidara o de asilo para seguir viviendo. Ella necesitaba alguien que la amara. Y no es que Chrno no estuviera dispuesto a ser esa persona que ella necesitaba, pero todavía…

…era demasiado pronto como para que pensara de nuevo en una compañera. La conversación entre ellos se acalló desde que se tomaron de la mano, y Chrno iba algo cabizbajo uno o dos pasos por delante de Rosette.

—… Chrno… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —soltó ella, cuando ya estaban aproximándose a la casa.

—Por supuesto. —Chrno contestó sin pensar.

—… el próximo sábado, en la fiesta a la que me pediste que fuera contigo; ¿Cómo me vas a presentar? Porque, si voy a ser sólo una acompañante como esas de alquiler, pues… —empezó ella, pero al ver que Chrno se detenía justo al pasar junto a una farola, bruscamente, a la chica le entró miedo— ¡Perdón, lo siento mucho! ¡No debería haber dicho eso! —

El demonio se volvió y la miró, sereno y con el semblante amable. Tomó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la chica, acercándola a la farola encendida que irradiaba su luz ambarina sobre ambos. Era un cuadro perfecto; la hermosa Rosette enmarcada en luz de ámbar… a los ojos de Chrno no había nada más perfecto que ella, pero sentía que no debía pensar ciertas cosas.

—Pues, Rosette… te voy a presentar como mi amiga. Porque eso eres, ya no te veo como a una simple empleada, eres una gran amiga. Una persona maravillosa que sufrió mucho, y que por fin tiene un tiempo de paz. —dijo él, con una sonrisa.

—… ¿De veras? Y otra cosa, que me perturba un poco… ¿Crees que Aion-_sama_ esté en esa fiesta? —

—Es muy probable. —

El silencio imperó entre los dos unos minutos. Rosette se encogió dentro de la chaqueta de Chrno, abrazándose el cuerpo con miedo.

—… temo por lo que pueda pasarme, Chrno. No quiero enfrentarme con Aion-_sama_ en un momento así… ¿Y qué pasará contigo, si él te ve? ¿No crees que quiera vengarse o algo? No, no… mejor no iré contigo a esa fiesta; llamaré a alguna agencia de acompañantes y… —

—No, Rosette… no me hagas esto. Yo quiero que vayas conmigo. Me dijiste que lo harías, no te eches para atrás ahora. —pidió Chrno, tomándola por los hombros para darle seguridad.

Rosette lo miró a los ojos, confundida… sí que Chrno-_sama_ era alto, pero ése ya era otro asunto. La mirada de su señor le infundía confianza, respeto y valor, entre otras cosas. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, ¿Qué clase de persona era? Sí, tal vez fuese una miedosa sin remedio, pero si Chrno-_sama_ estaba de su parte y la ayudaba con ese gran dilema, podría salir adelante. Tenía que dejar de temerle a Aion_-sama_, él ya formaba parte de su pasado, lo que hiciera no era relevante.

"_Al carajo con Aion-_sama_…"_ pensó Rosette, resuelta.

Después de que ella decidiera que las cosas se harían como se habían acordado, volvieron a la casa. Al atravesar el umbral de la entrada, la chica cambió totalmente su actitud, Chrno lo notó de inmediato. Rosette estaba dejando la chaqueta que él le prestase en el perchero, mientras Chrno se quitaba los zapatos y se tiraba en el sofá más largo, agotado por las tensiones de todo el día.

—… ¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿Quiere cenar? —inquirió la chica, respetuosa.

—… algo sencillo, no te gastes demasiado. Pero primero cámbiate de ropa, no quiero que ensucies ese vestido tan lindo. —aceptó Chrno, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Rosette se sonrojó vivamente, y le hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse por la cocina hacia su habitación. Chrno se quedó en la sala y encendió la televisión con el control remoto, pasando uno por uno los canales en busca de algo bueno que ver. De uno u otro modo, lo único aceptable eran las caricaturas, por eso se quedó viendo dibujos animados en lo que Rosette hiciera algo de cenar…

Aion, el maldito Aion.

Volvió a sus pensamientos sin razón aparente. Él iba a estar en esa fiesta, era lo más seguro. Satella lo invitaría porque era un personaje muy influyente de Nueva York… al igual que Reminghton. Sabía que Satella también invitaría al mejor abogado de la Costa Este. El demonio pensó en las pocas posibilidades que tenía de salir de esa celebración sin cruzarse con Aion o, en su defecto, sin cruzar unas palabras con él. Lo que más temor le provocaba era la reacción de Aion al encontrarse con Rosette, o la de ella al ver a su antiguo _daimyo_… como fuera, Chrno sabía que podría con la situación.

Minutos más tarde, mientras estaba cenando un emparedado de atún en la cocina, Chrno recordó de nuevo a Aion, y la conversación breve y concisa que habían tenido con Rosette al volver del cine.

—… Rosette, sobre lo que me dijiste de Aion… —empezó él.

— ¿Sí, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Qué piensa hacer? —preguntó ella, con cautela.

El demonio puso una mirada severa en su expresión, y masticó el sándwich espaciadamente. No era muy importante lo que diría, pero lo que valía la pena de su pequeño discursito era la intención:

—Tú estás preocupada por que él pretenda molestarnos durante la fiesta, ¿O no? —dijo Chrno, y prosiguió al ver que Rosette asentía— Bueno, yo sólo tengo una respuesta para eso: deja que lo intente, nada más. No permitiré que Aion te incomode, porque de todos modos ahora tú trabajas para mí, no tienes nada que ver con él. —

— ¿Está seguro, Chrno-_sama_? —

—Por supuesto. Yo me encargaré de Aion si quiere hacer lío. —decidió él.

Rosette sonrió de nuevo, alegre. Era lo que necesitaba, alguien que la protegiera y que fuera tan bueno y amable con ella como lo era Chrno-_sama_… ¡No había nadie mejor que él! Sintió ganas de darle un abrazo, pero al mismo tiempo supo que no debía. La situación no daba como para que ella anduviera a los abrazos con su jefe… tendría que empezar a controlar un poco más sus emociones, se dijo la chica.

—Chrno-_sama_… ¿Le había dicho ya que lo aprecio mucho, y que usted es el mejor? —soltó ella, de improviso.

Chrno alzó una ceja, divertido. Estaba muerto de sueño y pensaba nada más que en dormir un poco.

—Bueno… no quiero sonar presumido, pero ya me habías dicho que soy el mejor. —dijo Chrno, y soltó una risita, al tiempo que se desabrochaba la camisa para irse a dormir— Pero lo de que me aprecias mucho… bueno, es recíproco y lo sabes bien. Buenas noches, que descanses. —

—Buenas noches, Chrno_-sama_. —se despidió ella, feliz.

Mas la chica no pudo dejar de fijarse en la cicatriz que predominaba en el lado izquierdo del pecho de su señor, recordando en un escalofrío de emoción lo que había pasado aquel día con el alcohol, las vendas y su buena voluntad.

"_Bueno, Rosette, ¡Ya basta! Tienes que pensar en otras cosas, como por ejemplo, en qué cara vas a poner el sábado en esa fiesta de gente tan distinguida… y no quedar como una campesina ridícula."_ pensó la joven, algo apenada consigo misma.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

…**UFF, por fin terminamos el séptimo chap… ¡Este Chrno, cada vez más pervertido lo estamos poniendo! No vaya a ser que se nos vuelva como el monje Miroku de Inuyasha XDXD ¡Pero no creo, Chrnito es lo máximo! Y bueh, ¿Qué más quieren que les diga? Lo de siempre, ahora por fin les vamos a traer el episodio de la fiesta de Satella y de ahí en más, este fic empieza a ponerse un poco sexópata (¿¿MAAS? X.x) porque las hormonas de Chrno saltan sin control… ¡Y al que no le guste, queda advertido!**

**Ya saben bien… ¡Review, recomendación, siguiente capítulo! Es fácil la tarea, y muy sencilla de realizar… en ese mismo orden o en el que más les guste.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¡La fiesta de Satella, por fin! Por increíble que parezca, en esa fiesta se da la reunión de muchos personajes… ¡Por supuesto que va a estar Aion, con una nueva novia; y un montón de personajes más! Pero sin dudas lo más relevante será que después de tanto esperar, Rosette se encontrará con su hermano perdido, Joshua… ¡Cuando descubra que es el prometido de la señorita Harvenheit! Más un imperdible baile un poco comprometedor entre Chrno y Rosette, y un poco de humor, acción romántica, celos, y quizás también odios y traiciones en una de las fiestas más aclamadas de la Gran Manzana de Nueva York: Manhattan. Si saben lo que es bueno, ¡Van a estar ahí para leerlo! ¡Y VA EN SERIO!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Vamos, saben que no los voy a hacer esperar… no demasiado. En 14 días, como siempre n.n)**


	8. Octavo Acto

**¡Hi de nuevo! (Ya sé que a veces resultamos cansadoras, pero es inevitable en nosotras n.n) ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! Tenemos un montón de ideas en la cabeza, no se preocupen porque la inventiva no se agota en nosotras n.n ¡Así que me digno a venir en medio de una tormenta de exámenes a traerles nuevos chaps! Lo que pasa es que los tengo escritos desde hace tiempo jejeje Pero primero hay que agradecerle a gente como: _Eri fujimiya_, la súper sis _Ale_, nuestra otra sis oficial_, Helena Venus_ n.n, _Inusuki_, un nuevo lector de nombre _Chris _(_lioblack_… es de Hotmail) a quien queremos saludar por ser nuevito, _Hitzuji_ para advertirle que no hay nada contra Miroku, solo es el común denominador XD; _Marion-Asakura, Kilvan_, otros dos lectores nuevos como _Aneres _y_ Reisuka_, bienvenidas n.n **

**¡Thnks por estar aquí, chicos y chicas! Los adoramos… ¡Ya medio como que los conocemos a todos, faltan muy pocos de ustedes que se contacten con nosotros! Y para los que pedían nuestros nombres, pues quien les redacta es Melisa, y quien co-autorea es Jessica n.n**

De nuevo saludo a mis autores preferidos de Chrno Crusade (más allá de Daisuke Moriyama, claro v.v) que hasta ahora son _Shady Darklight, Helena Venus _y_ Janet_, ¡Mucha suerte, chicas!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Octavo Acto: "El Baile de la Cenicienta"_**

_(9:05 PM – Sábado)_

Chrno no dejaba de mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared de la sala. Eran algo más de las nueve de la noche, jamás llegarían a tiempo a la recepción en el salón contratado por la _Harvenheit Systems_ si seguía esperando a Rosette. Por su parte, él ya estaba cambiado y a la espera: no iba a presentarse de traje ni corbata, porque por más que lo deseara Satella sabía muy bien que nunca conseguiría verlo así vestido; pero se había echado encima lo más correcto de su guardarropa. Camisa blanca impecable, pantalones vaqueros de color oscuro, también impecables… zapatos bien lustrados y sobretodo oscuro, de faldones desflecados. En conjunto, parecía más un rockero desenfrenado muy bien peinado que un ejecutivo neoyorquino.

Y ya estaba por desesperar, cuando escuchó pasos que provenían del pasillo más allá de la escalera. Rosette estaba saliendo del baño del primer piso, seguramente… sus sandalias hacían un sonidito particular sobre el mosaico encerado. Levantó la vista, ansioso.

En efecto, el vestido que Satella había conseguido para ella por encargo de Chrno era precioso. Era un traje de un tono liliáceo, ajustado al cuerpo en el talle, que se abría con unos suaves volados cuando descendía más allá de su cintura. El vestido era largo y tenía un solo hombro con una sola manga larga, y la chica llevaba un guante hasta la mitad del brazo en el lado desprovisto de mangas. Se había peinado levantándose el pelo en un moño muy alto y delicado, adornado con florcillas blancas, y dos hermosos rizos caían enmarcando su rostro del mismo modo que su flequillo. El maquillaje era de tonos suaves, que sólo acentuaban el azul de sus ojos…

…y Chrno se quedó de pie junto a las escaleras, sin aliento. Era perfecta, hermosa… increíble. En ese momento, el demonio pensó en todo lo que Aion y su incompetencia se estaban perdiendo, por haber hecho lo que le venía en gana con la chica. Rosette tomó una actitud falsamente distinguida, a modo de broma, en esos momentos en los cuales descendía por las escaleras con cuidado de no pisarse los largos volados de su traje.

—Qué… qué lindo vestido. —apreció Chrno, tragando saliva. Hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír— Te queda muy bien. Pareces… una princesa. —

Ella se sonrojó vivamente. Con la palidez de sus facciones maquilladas, el rubor en sus mejillas se notó demasiado. Chrno se dio cuenta de que ella tal vez se sintiera algo avergonzada por el elogio, por lo cual sólo se limitó a sonreír tontamente.

—Muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama_… usted también se ve muy bien. —contestó la chica, casi escondiendo la mirada. Ciertamente, se preguntaba cómo un demonio lograba siempre resultar tan atractivo, cualquiera fuera su estilo.

—Pero, ¿Sabes qué? Creo que algo te falta… sí, definitivamente algo te falta. —consideró él, y metió una mano dentro de su bolsillo, como buscando— Es hora ya de que alguien use esto… lleva mucho tiempo guardado. —

El demonio sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de gamuza azul, con un lacito del mismo color. Lo abrió y de él extrajo un precioso collar… era una cadena de brillantes entrelazados, con algunas piedras un poco más grandes y pesadas que las otras. Tenía la delicada forma de una enredadera con sus flores y hojas. Era demasiado hermoso como para que fuera cierto.

—… un momento, ¿Quiere que yo use ese hermoso collar, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette, confundida. Él asintió, con una sonrisa— ¡¡No, no puedo! Esa gargantilla era de su esposa, estoy segura… ¡Es el mismo que lleva en el retrato, no puedo usarlo yo! —se negó la chica, dándose cuenta del parecido.

Chrno meneó la cabeza, acercándose más hacia la chica.

—Te equivocas… no es el mismo. —declaró él— Enterré a mi mujer con todas sus joyas. No es que fueran muchas, eran un collar como éste, un par de aretes y su anillo de compromiso… nunca logré que aceptara ninguna otra cosa, así como nunca pude conseguir uno igual al del retrato. Por eso lo guardo… porque no es igual. —hizo una pausa, y finalmente puso el precioso collar en el cuello de la chica, con delicadeza— Y tienes que usarlo, porque tu jefe te lo pide, ¿Sí? Tendrás que devolvérmelo después, por supuesto… pero quiero que lo uses. —

—Chrno-_sama_… yo… no tengo palabras… —dijo la chica, sorprendida. Estaban demasiado cerca, tan cerca que ella podía casi ver la tristeza en los ojos de su señor mientras le prendía el collar.

—Mejor si no las tienes, así no podrás seguir negándote. —a continuación, Chrno le puso también los aretes que eran del mismo juego, cada uno era una preciosidad por sí solo. Al final, se quedó mirando a la chica, con una extraña forma de orgullo—… Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? Todavía tenemos que llegar a ese salón. No es lejos de aquí, pero… tú me entiendes, hay que llegar. —dijo Chrno, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Rosette miró con admiración cómo su señor le extendía el brazo, con una sonrisa, para que ella lo aferrara. Se sentía como la Cenicienta, atrapada en un ensueño de glamour y belleza, con su príncipe… evidentemente no azul, pero bueno; que la llevaría a una gran fiesta. Y quizás al final del evento hubiera un gran desenlace radiante, donde todos quedarían muy contentos y vivirían felices para siempre.

Menudo cuento era ése, Rosette lo sabía.

Estaba bien enterada del modo en que terminaría ese baile. Cuando la fiesta acabara, sería como el reloj que sonaba a medianoche y desvanecía los sueños de la Cenicienta. Rosette sabía perfectamente que lo mismo le pasaría a ella, por más que deseara con todas sus fuerzas que no sucediera… al final de la fiesta, volvería a ser la chica que limpiaba en la casa de Chrno_-sama_.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

El demonio había escuchado que a Satella le gustaba mucho gastar su dinero, pero hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de que en realidad muchos de sus gastos tenían excelente gusto. El salón del gran hotel contratado para el evento estaba adornado con miles de flores en tonos rosas y liliáceos, al parecer los colores favoritos de Satella, y las mesas de la cena estaban muy bien dispuestas. Estaba lleno de gente muy bien vestida, lo que hizo ver a Chrno casi como uno de ellos. Por otro lado, más allá de sus humildes orígenes, Rosette era la más elegante y deslumbrante de todas las damas presentes… eso Chrno lo notó de inmediato apenas entraron y empezaron a mirar a la gente.

Él iba tomado del brazo por Rosette, en un típico gesto de alcurnia que denotaba que para los demonios ningún tiempo pasado fue mejor, sino que siempre mantenían bien en el presente sus costumbres distinguidas. Por su parte, la chica iba algo cabizbaja, mirando con desconfianza a todos los invitados que la miraban fijamente al pasar. Sentía los ojos de esas gentes clavados justo en ella de un modo que no le gustaba ni medio.

— ¿Pasa algo, Rosette? —preguntó Chrno, en un susurro, al ver la actitud de ella.

—N-no, Chrno_-sama_… todo está bien. Es sólo que todos me están viendo como si yo fuera un bicho raro, es todo. —alegó ella, algo cohibida.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, Rosette. A mí todo el tiempo me están viendo como si fuera un bicho raro… por eso te doy miedo, ¿No? Pues, ya no me molesta lo que la gente piense de mí o la forma en que me miren, sé que de todas formas estoy muy por encima de estas personas. —susurró Chrno, con una sonrisa, cuando atravesaron el arco de entrada al salón de la cena propiamente dicho.

—Pero usted ya no me da miedo, Chrno-_sama_… y yo no creo que usted sea un bicho raro. Es una maravillosa… —

— ¡Chrno, por fin llegas! —

Justo cuando Rosette iba a confesar lo extraordinario que le parecía su jefe, y si tenía una oportunidad de decirle que lo quería muchísimo, pensaba aprovecharla también… cuando apareció Satella Harvenheit, la dueña de _Harvenheit Systems Ltd_. Distinguida como siempre, enfundada en un largo vestido negro con piedrecillas brillantes que destellaban la luz de las lámparas.

— ¡Ahora sí es una maravillosa noche! —exclamó la mujer castaña, estrechando a Chrno en un abrazo en el cual aplastó contra su pecho su prominente busto algo expuesto por el vestido— Ya temía que no vinieras… últimamente te retrasas mucho, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —

—Estaba esperando a que Rosette terminara de cambiarse… y el tiempo que perdimos está muy bien recuperado. —observó el demonio, despegándose aristocráticamente del abrazo de Satella— Satella, quiero que conozcas a Rosette… mi pareja de esta hermosa noche, la cual no puede ser más hermosa que ella, por supuesto. —añadió Chrno, con galantería.

Satella miró detenidamente a Rosette, reconociendo el vestido. Esbozó una sonrisita algo falsa en su rostro, y le dio la mano a la joven a modo de saludo.

—Mucho… mucho gusto. —dijo Rosette, tímidamente.

—Ah, así que tú eres la chica con nombre de piedra de jardín… ¡Te queda muy bien el vestido que elegí! Y veo que le acerté hasta en el talle, te ves muy linda. Un gusto conocerte… —comentó la mujer, cínicamente.

A Rosette no le gustó ni medio el tono de Satella. La mujer castaña se había dado cuenta de que ella era una simple campesina, lo supo nada más con verla… había olido sus orígenes desde antes de darle la mano. La chica se sintió rechazada de inmediato. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de bajar la cabeza luego de haberle dado la mano a Satella, sintió el brazo de su señor que cruzaba sobre sus hombros, estrechándola con cierto cariño.

—Bonita apreciación, Satella… pero no se llama como una piedra de jardín, te lo dije el otro día. También está muy lindo el salón, no escatimaste en gastos a la hora de prepararlo todo… muy de ti, debo admitir. —dijo Chrno, en un tono algo frío.

Rosette se encogió ligeramente contra su señor, cediendo al repentino abrazo. Él no había revelado que ella fuera su empleada… gracias a Dios. Sólo la considerarían una chica de pueblo, no una sirvienta.

— ¿Por qué no te vas ubicando, Chrno? Tú, Rosette, ven conmigo. Quiero presentarte con todas mis amigas… —y antes de que Rosette pudiera negarse, Satella la aferró del brazo y se la llevó, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Chrno se quedó solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que lograra darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en realidad. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar que Rosette iba a estar bien, de todos modos estaba con Satella y nada le pasaría mientras se mantuviera con ella. En cualquier caso, Aion no iba a hacer nada delante de la dueña de _Harvenheit Systems Ltd_, porque le convenía seguir en buenas relaciones con esa empresa, pero tal vez… tal vez si Rosette se quedaba sola y no sabía cómo volver a él, estuviera en problemas. Tal vez a Aion no le importase provocar un incidente en presencia de Chrno.

El demonio se encontraba cavilando sobre esos asuntos, cuando la voz que más detestaría haber escuchado en esos momentos sonó, dirigiéndose a él desde atrás:

—Vaya, veo que le echaste encima todas las pieles a la zorra, Chrno. —comentó Aion, despectivamente.

Chrno se volvió despacio, con una mirada de hielo en los ojos. Aion no estaba solo, venía del brazo con una distinguida dama, Rizzel. Una vieja amiga de ambos, siempre más apegada a Aion que a Chrno.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Chrno, molesto. Vio a Rizzel sonreírse.

—… lo supiste aprovechar, no diré que no. Se ve más bonita así vestida que con el uniforme, ¿Verdad? Aunque se ve mucho mejor sin nada encima, libre y desnuda como su Dios la trajo a este mundo. —susurró Aion, y tomó una copa de vino blanco que le ofreció un camarero—… y dime, ¿Ya comprobaste por ti mismo todo lo que sabe hacer? —

—… te aprovechaste de ella en muchas ocasiones, Aion. No esperes a salirte con la tuya, porque tarde o temprano estarás tras las rejas de nuestro hogar… eso, si tu cabeza no reposa en una lanza primero. —masculló Chrno, en respuesta. No estaban muy lejos uno del otro, pero se miraban con sentido odio mientras Rizzel acariciaba los largos cabellos de Aion y se sonreía, de una manera perversa.

—Me lo agradecerás después, Chrno, porque todo lo que ella sabe hacer lo aprendió de mí. Y sabes a qué me refiero, ¿O no? ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres, para que te tuviera más confianza? ¿O fue ella la que se te echó encima? —soltó Aion, después de beber un poco de su vino.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Chrno, más molesto.

—Oh, vamos… No irás a decirme que no la has llevado a tu cama todavía, ¿O sí? ¿Le contaste todos tus secretos? ¿Le dijiste qué es lo que te gusta más? Por favor, no me digas que la vas a conquistar con el truco del buen jefe. —

—Algunos no somos como tú, Aion. —contestó Chrno, pensando un poco aceleradamente en el asunto de la cama… en realidad, Rosette sí había estado en su cama, pero nada había ocurrido— No somos tan animales ni tan avaros como para usar a las personas a manera de objetos… —

Aion soltó una risa, que no sonó muy fuerte. El objetivo era acaparar la atención de Chrno, no la del resto de la concurrencia.

—Sabía que eras estúpido y desinteresado, pero lo tuyo ya es ridículo, Chrno… ¿Quieres decir que no le has puesto ni una mano encima? —dijo el otro.

Chrno apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, en una mueca que dejó ver a su viejo amigo todos sus colmillos apretados. Incluso sus pupilas se volvieron dos rendijas delgadas y malignas. Por otro lado de su mente, a Chrno se le ocurrió pensar que en realidad… sí le había puesto varias manos encima a Rosette, pero no venía al caso.

—Conmigo ella aprende a no tener miedo, porque a diferencia de ti, yo no necesito hacer que me tema para que me respete. Y creo que no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, así que buenas noches. —se despidió Chrno, y fue a buscar su mesa.

—… pobrecito Chrno, siempre tan sacrificado. Te debe estar costando horrores mantenerte al margen, ¿O no? Conociéndote como te conozco, diría que desde que empezaste a salir con una sola mujer, has cambiado demasiado. ¿Tan buena resultó ser Magdalena, que empezaste a buscar otra para que ocupe el lugar que ella te dejó? Lamento decirte que después de un tiempo, todas las humanas se vuelven inútiles… envejecen, engordan… tienen hijos de los demonios a los que sirven… son un problema. —siguió diciendo Aion.

Chrno no le hizo caso, mientras se alejaba. Caminó hasta la otra punta del salón, molesto y herido en uno de sus puntos más débiles: el recuerdo de su esposa. Esperaba encontrar a Rosette para que el simple hecho de verla le devolviera el ánimo. La chica estaba en un círculo de otras mujeres que conversaban de actualidad muy animadamente. Satella dirigía la conversación, riéndose de vez en cuando con un toque hidalgo muy fino.

Rosette se sentía muy fuera de lugar allí. Todas esas damas hablaban de cosas que ella no comprendía, sabiéndose una ignorante de arte, negocios o modas. Pero entendía que sobraba, así que por eso caminó discretamente hacia atrás, como alejándose de la escena… todo iba muy bien y estaba yéndose cuando se chocó con alguien.

Se volvió, y encontró los ojos de Chrno-_sama_, quien le sonrió suavemente.

— ¿Te divertiste con esas señoras tan finas? —dijo Chrno, al verla.

—S-sí, Chrno-_sama_… bueno, en realidad, no. No encajo en este lugar, es demasiado… elevado para mí. Sigo pensando que no debería haber venido, y que tendría que haberle contratado una acompañante, como dije. —contestó ella, bajando la cabeza.

Chrno la tomó suavemente por la barbilla, y le levantó el rostro para verle bien la mirada. La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos… y se le partió el corazón. Cuando una de esas lágrimas rodó por la mejilla maquillada de Rosette, él la capturó con su mano, y despacio limpió con el pulgar cualquier otra que pudiera escaparse.

—No te pongas mal, Rosette… no llores. Se te va a correr todo el rimel. —le dijo, a modo de broma para aliviarla— Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, terminaste siendo la mejor de todas las mujeres aquí presentes, además estás acaparando la mirada de muchos hombres de negocios… ¿Te digo un secreto? No quiero que nadie más te mire, porque esta noche tú eres MI pareja, y quiero que estés contenta porque… porque no hay motivo para entristecer. —

—… ¿De veras, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, en un suspiro.

Chrno sonrió ampliamente, olvidándose de las palabras de Aion.

—Por supuesto… además, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace muchos días… Rosette… yo… —empezó Chrno, algo tímido.

— ¿Tú eres Rosette Christopher? —inquirió una voz de hombre, desde atrás de la chica.

Chrno maldijo en los veinte idiomas que sabía y en silencio al imbécil que había venido a interrumpirlos, justo cuando iba a decirle a Rosette que la quería mucho… ¡¡Maldito mocoso rubio que venía a entorpecer las cosas! Rosette se volvió, picada en su curiosidad por la voz de quien sabía su nombre completo aunque ella no hubiera mencionado su apellido nunca; era un jovencito de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules, vestido de traje oscuro.

…por un momento le recordó mucho a alguien… pero no, no podía ser él.

—Sí… soy yo. ¿Quién me busca? —preguntó la joven.

—… ¿Rosette? ¿De veras eres tú? —los ojos del chico se iluminaron— ¿No me estás engañando? —

—… Sí… ya le dije que soy yo, ahora dígame quién es usted, ¿Podría ser tan amable? ¿O va a seguir preguntándome si soy Rosette Christopher toda la noche? —dijo ella, casi fastidiada.

—Rosette… soy yo, Joshua. —el joven aferró a Rosette por los hombros, delante de la mirada atónita de ella misma y de Chrno— ¡Soy yo, tu hermano! ¡¡Ya son cuatro años, Rosette! ¡Creí que no volvería a verte! —

Rosette tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, descubriendo que su primera impresión no podía estar más acertada… ¡Era él, era Joshua! ¡Por fin, después de tanto buscarlo, de tantas lágrimas al momento de separarse, de tanto sufrimiento por no tenerlo a su lado!

— ¿Joshua? ¡Joshua! ¡¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Joshua, mi hermanito! ¡Yo también creí que no volvería a verte! —sollozó la chica, abrazando al muchacho con mucho cariño guardado. Rosette empezó a llorar, emocionada hasta lo más hondo, mientras Chrno solamente miraba sin entender…— ¡Oh, Joshua! Quiero que conozcas a alguien… el señor es Chrno-_sama_, mi jefe. Chrno-_sama_… ¡Mi hermano, Joshua! —añadió la chica, muy feliz después de soltarse del abrazo del chico.

—Mucho gusto… ¿No te he visto antes? —soltó Chrno, mientras le daba la mano a Joshua muy amablemente.

—Por supuesto que nos hemos visto, Chrno-_sama_. Usted y su compañía son los principales clientes de _Harvenheit Systems Ltd_., ¡Como para que no lo conozca! Yo soy quien atiende personalmente sus asuntos, señor. —contestó Joshua, con una sonrisa radiante.

—… ¿Es contigo, con quien siempre hablo por teléfono? Vaya, el mundo es muy pequeño entonces. —decidió el demonio, con una sonrisa.

—… ¡Cariño! Veo que has conocido a mi gran amigo, Chrno, y a su hermosa pareja de esta noche, Rosette… ¡Es hora de que cenemos, son más de las diez! —dijo Satella, y de repente apareció colgándose del hombro de Joshua.

—En un minuto, amor… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una hermana mayor, y que no sabía yo dónde se encontraba ella?... pues adivina. —dijo el chico, tomando la mano de Rosette y de Satella por igual.

—… ¿Ella es la tan famosa…? —empezó Satella, con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¡Joshua, no puedo creerlo! —

Chrno y Rosette, por su parte, mostraban unas sonrisitas afligidamente alegres en su cara, casi como si pensaran que era una escena un poco ridícula como para que ellos la vivieran. De improviso, Satella tomó las manos de Rosette, con mucha alegría.

— ¡Oh, es un placer, mi querida cuñada! —soltó la mujer castaña, feliz.

— ¿Cuñada? —inquirió Rosette, más que confundida.

—… Sí, ¿Qué no les has dicho nada, Joshua? ¡Estamos comprometidos! Anunciaremos el compromiso en esta celebración, por eso quise que viniera la mayor cantidad de gente posible que conozco… ¡Felicítanos, cuñada! —explicó Satella, con tanta alegría que contagiaba.

—P-pues… estoy muy feliz por ustedes, qué lindo. —dijo Rosette, todavía sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

— ¡Pero vengan, vengan los dos! No tienen que sentarse en estas mesas, con el resto de los invitados… ¡Rosette es casi mi familia, quiero que te sientes en la mesa central, con nosotros! Chrno, tú también ven con nosotros, quiero tenerlos a todos muy cerca… ¿No te parece buena idea, Joshua? —prosiguió Satella.

—Es justo lo que iba a decir. —coincidió Joshua, con una sonrisa.

Y sin esperar a la aprobación de Rosette ni nada, Satella se llevó a Chrno y a la chica en dirección a la parte del salón en la que ellos cenaban. La comida era estupenda, realmente Rosette fantaseó con cocinar por sí misma algo parecido todos los días, para satisfacer a su señor; era muy consciente de que Chrno-_sama_ estaba sentado junto a ella, comiendo con ese mismo aire de lord que tanto lo caracterizaba. Podía ser un demonio sencillo a veces, pero sin dudas tenía mucho mundo y sabía mucho acerca de modales y comportamiento. Él casi no prestaba atención a las conversaciones… sólo pensaba en que Aion estaba en la misma fiesta, y lo había provocado.

Joshua estaba ubicado al otro lado de Rosette, junto a su prometida. Con la chica rememoraba todas esas travesuras cometidas en sus días de niñez, cuando estaban viviendo en ese orfanato del Sur de Nueva York. Y en realidad, Chrno nunca vio a Rosette tan contenta como ese día, feliz al lado de su hermano y conversando con él como si nunca se hubieran separado. Tenía un aire de felicidad muy evidente.

Chrno esperaba que Aion no arruinara el resto de la fiesta, o Rosette tal vez no se recuperaría de un golpe como ése a su orgullo.

Una vez terminada la cena, comenzó el baile… uno de los momentos más polémicos. Chrno no quería ni pensar en qué haría si Rosette le pedía que bailaran, y Rosette estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, ajena a las ideologías de Chrno. Ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas, nerviosos. Fue una suerte que Joshua invitara a su hermana el primer baile, mientras que su prometida bailaba con un distinguido señor de bigote y cabello cano. El demonio de cabellos violáceos suspiró en cuanto vio a Rosette irse con Joshua… por lo menos estaba con alguien de confianza.

De buenas a primeras, Chrno se quedó solo en la mesa. Antes de que se diera cuenta, todos los comensales con los que había compartido la cena estaban bailando o sentados en el living del salón bebiendo algo… él solo quedaba, sentado con la actitud más despreocupada del mundo. Saludó con una señal de la cabeza a Ewan Reminghton en cuanto lo vio, y sonrió a su técnico preferido, Edward Hamilton… gente conocida, solamente.

Estaba a punto de pedir alguna bebida como para acompañar esa relativa soledad, cuando escuchó movimiento a su lado y se volvió… Aion se había sentado en la silla contigua, la que antes ocupaba Rosette.

— ¿Y ahora qué quieres? —inquirió Chrno, de inmediato a la defensiva.

—No mucho… sólo pasaba por aquí. —Aion hizo una pausa, y sin previo aviso, añadió:—… ¿Te dije alguna vez que tu esposa era una mujer muy linda, Chrno? Lástima que haya muerto. Solíamos pasarlo muy bien cuando tú estabas fuera… ¿Nunca te conté tampoco de la vez que nos encontramos, cuando ustedes estaban de vacaciones en Belice? —

Chrno sintió las palabras de Aion como un golpe asfixiador en el estómago. Se quedó sin aire, sabiéndose incapaz de respirar y totalmente fuera de sí. Aion podía meterse con sus negocios, con sus propiedades, con él incluso… pero no con su esposa. Nadie podía meterse con su esposa y salir ileso, sin que Chrno tomara represalias por ello… NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE…

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Aion? —soltó Chrno furioso.

Aion se sonrió, sabiendo que había capturado toda la atención del otro.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡UUH! ¡Qué malo! O.o Este Aion está cada vez peor… ¡Reminghton tenía razón, Aion se iba a vengar de Chrno! Pero nunca supimos de qué manera. No se pueden perder el capítulo siguiente si quieren saber el resto de los altibajos de Chrno mientras intenta soportar ataque tras ataque la venganza de Aion, ¡¡No pueden dejar de leerlo, no sean nabos! XO**

**Jejej, lo mismo de siempre… pues, los saludo mucho a todos, les pido que dejen un review ¡Porfis! Y busquen más lectores, necesitamos más gente en esto n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: **

**¡La malísima y terrible venganza de Aion! ¡¡Socorro! Chrno no quiere reaccionar a sus mentiras, ni tampoco quedarse sin hacer nada. Por lo tanto, hace lo correcto y de buenas a primeras, ¡No le da a Aion el gusto de verlo furioso! Pero el regreso al hogar, después del baile (que no entró en este chap… ejej… jeee ñ.ñ) es lo más doloroso que Chrno tiene que soportar en su vida. Suerte que Rosette está con él para consolarlo y decirle que todo va a estar bien, aún cuando Chrno se niega a contarle cuál era el significado de las palabras de Aion. Y cuando Chrno se convence, lo primero que decide hacer es buscar el diario de su esposa, el único testimonio de la verdad… eso, si lo encuentran después de lidiar con las alimañas que viven en el ático X.x ¡¡LEAN, PLEASE!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Vamos, ¿Para qué preguntan? Es en 14 días n.n)**


	9. Noveno Acto

**¡Hi-ya otra vez! Y sí, como se lo pueden imaginar, este es un capítulo bastante importante en la historia… ¡Como siempre decimos, uno de esos que nadie se puede perder! Así que si son todos buenitos y quieren ser buenos lectores, supongo que lo irán a leer, MUAHAHAHAH XD ¡No los molestamos más, excepto para saludar a las siguientes personas: Mi súper sis _Ale_, la fielísima _Marion-Asakura_, _Kaori Christopher_, nuestra otra sis _Helena Venus_, _Aneres27, Kilvan_ y una nueva lectora, _..KaiSSa Evoran.._; **

**¡Buaahh, les agradecemos mucho el review, gente! Y si alguien actualiza un fanfic o publica uno nuevo, avíseme urgente porque tengo ganas de leer n.n ¡Son unos malos! ¿Por qué todos creen que Magdy engañó a Chrno? ¿No se dan cuenta de que son todos unos malpensados? ¡Jah, cómo los agarré con esa trampa, pensaron justo lo que queríamos! XD ¡Gracias por esas conclusiones tan buenas!**

¡Y porque soy buena con ustedes, por encargo de mi hermana, un host donde saludo a mis escritoras favoritas de Chrno Crusade; _Shady Darklight, Helena Venus y Janet_ entre otras! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Noveno Acto: "En las Garras de la Mentira"_**

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —repitió la pregunta Chrno, azorado.

Aion se limitó a levantar de la mesa el vaso de donde anteriormente había bebido Rosette. El vaso estaba lleno, puesto que la chica no había tomado ni una gota del vino que contenía. El demonio de cabellos plateados bebió con aristocracia de aquella copa, indiferente a la mirada de odio y rencor que Chrno le estaba echando. Se sonreía, sabiendo que su antiguo amigo estaba empezando a sentir el hervor de su propia sangre pero se contenía de saltarle encima. Finalmente, dejó la copa en la mesa y volvió su mirada violácea a Chrno, para contestarle.

—Pues, lo que has oído, viejo amigo. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, pactamos que como hermanos que éramos, compartiríamos absolutamente todo lo que tuviéramos en nuestras manos… bien, yo sólo te tomé la palabra. —explicó Aion, con una sonrisa.

—… mi esposa no entraba en el trato, Aion. —susurró Chrno, en un murmullo bajo y grave, lleno de ira.

— ¡Nunca dijiste que eso fuera así! Pensé que estabas dispuesto a que las cosas fueran iguales para los dos. Pero no mentiré, lo disfruté mientras duró… lástima que la pobre Magdalena murió, insisto. Verás, Chrno: cuando un marido no pasa el suficiente tiempo en su hogar, la mujer tendrá que salir a buscar alguien a quien sí le interese cuidar de ella y protegerla todo el tiempo… más aún, alguien a quien sí le guste pasarlo bien con ella. —prosiguió el otro.

Chrno apretó terriblemente los dientes. Aion claramente intentaba sacarlo de quicio, volverlo loco y desatar toda la ira que acumulaba en su interior desde hacía cincuenta y dos años, desde que la había perdido a ella, a su Magdalena. Intentó ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo él sabía a la perfección que su esposa jamás habría sido capaz de engañarle ni nada por el estilo… ese desgraciado tenía que estar mintiendo.

—Cierra la boca, no haces más que decir estupideces. —escupió Chrno.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Nunca la notaste diferente, distante contigo? ¿Y quién puede asegurarte a ti que el hijo que estaba esperando esa mujer era tuyo? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar por qué murió tu esposa, al fin y al cabo? —el otro hizo una pausa, mirando a su interlocutor a los ojos—… tal vez alguien no quería que ella tuviera ese hijo, y lo dejara en evidencia; quizá por eso es que se decidieron a ponerle algunas sustancias raras en su comida… o, puede ser que por jugar con un fuego demasiado caliente, tu mujercita se haya quemado sin darse cuenta, Chrno… —

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estás mintiendo! Ella era demasiado buena como para caer en tus garras, o en las de nadie… ¡Cierra la maldita boca! —casi le gritó Chrno, apretando los párpados con rencor.

Pero Aion seguía hablando.

—… y quizás fue por vengarte de lo que en realidad no sabías, que secuestraste a esa humana que yo deseo y la tienes ahora a tu cuidado. Pues bien, al final resultó _ojo por ojo_. Lo que sí sé… es que si fuera tú, empezaría a investigar; no me gustaría vivir con esa duda tan terrible todo el tiempo. —decía el otro, impasible.

Chrno se puso de pie y retrocedió, arrastrando consigo una o dos sillas. Tenía que alejarse de ahí, de la peligrosa proximidad de las palabras de Aion… ¡El maldito estaba mintiendo! Magdalena era una gran mujer, ella había esperado mucho ese hijo que la llevó finalmente a la muerte, ¡Pero no estaba tan desesperada como para obtener ese retoño de cualquier otro que no fuera su marido! El demonio de cabellos violáceos y mirada de oro meneaba la cabeza, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de ese traidor. No podía permanecer un minuto más junto a quien pudiera seguir llenándole la cabeza de dudas y chismes. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de fijar la mirada en los ojos de Aion: esos fríos ojos violetas que tenían una simple leyenda grabada en ellos; _LO QUE DIGO ES CIERTO… COMPRUÉBALO_.

Y tan concentrado estaba Chrno en huir, que no se dio cuenta de que lo atraparon por ambos brazos dos personas muy alegres, sino hasta que escuchó las voces de ellos:

— ¡Chrno-_sama_! ¿Ya se va? —dijo Joshua, contento.

—… si usted quiere que nos vayamos, no hay ningún problema, Chrno-_sama_, sólo tengo que ir por mi abrigo y ya. —dijo la voz de Rosette, calmada.

— ¡Pero de qué hablas, hermana! No se van a ir de esta hermosa fiesta sin antes bailar un poco, ¿No es así, Chrno-_sama_? ¡Vaya a la pista, faltan apenas unos minutos para que sean las doce y se anuncie mi compromiso! —insistió Joshua, dejando a Chrno y Rosette a solas en medio de la pista de baile.

La chica, un poco sonrojada, tomó el brazo de su señor y lo miró, a la espera de una respuesta. Chrno temblaba, en silencio. No podía apartar los ojos de la mesa que antes ocupara, ahora vacía del todo… dentro de sí, numerosas fuerzas se convulsionaban sin que pudiera hallarle un sentido a todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sin saber si lo embargaba más la ira, la tristeza, el remordimiento, la duda o el desengaño.

— ¿Pasa algo, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette, preocupada.

Él se volvió a verla, y se encontró con su bello rostro preocupado.

—No… bailemos, después de que tu hermano anuncie su compromiso, nos iremos a casa. Creí que me iba a gustar esta fiesta, pero ya veo que no. —pidió Chrno, sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo. Y pensar que había temido a que Rosette le invitase a bailar o algo parecido…

Rosette se puso de todos los colores posibles que no opacaran su maquillaje al sentir que su señor la tomaba diestramente por la mano derecha y la cintura, llevándola hacia el centro de la pista con mucha soltura. Y los músicos tocaron una pieza lenta, como si las cosas no pudieran estar más en contra de los deseos de la chica. Allí, mientras se encontraba bailando con Chrno-_sama_ y toda esa gente tan distinguida la estaba observando de esa manera tan extraña, a minutos de las doce de la noche… Rosette se sintió como la auténtica Cenicienta. Pero por más que lo intentara, no podía sonreír.

Chrno-_sama_ lucía nervioso, muy nervioso. Sus ojos de oro sólo reflejaban preocupación y tristeza, como si otra vez se hubiera cruzado con Aion-_sama_ y hubieran vuelto a discutir. Ella se sintió un poco triste en ese momento, dándose cuenta de que su señor no estaba bien. Podía sentir el temblor de él en la palma de la mano y la cintura, segura de que algo no marchaba como en realidad debería.

—Chrno-_sama_… usted no se siente bien. —observó Rosette, deteniéndose.

— ¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso? —inquirió él, con la voz algo entrecortada.

La chica tomó entre sus manos enguantadas el rostro de su señor, para observarlo con más detenimiento. Chrno se quedó helado, al sentir sus manos cálidas a través del suave jersey del guante.

—Porque su cara me lo dice. Le conozco poco, pero puedo decirle que no se encuentra bien. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Quiere que nos vayamos? —la chica hizo una pausa, y suspiró— … ¿O Aion-_sama_ tuvo algo que ver? —

—Mejor vámonos, es cierto. No tengo ganas de esperar a que anuncien la boda de tu hermano… y mañana quiero levantarme temprano para hacer unas cosas. —intentó zanjarlo él, omitiendo toda respuesta.

Rosette asintió, dispuesta a no preguntar nada más. Se sorprendió de que pese al mal semblante de su _daimyo_, él insistiera en tomarla por el brazo y llevarla con toda la caballerosidad del mundo a despedirse de algunos invitados importantes, de su hermano, a recoger el abrigo que había dejado en la recepción, y finalmente salir hacia la calle.

Iban caminando despacio, en dirección a la casa (que no distaba en mucho del salón de la recepción, pero de todos modos no hacía frío esa noche como para desaprovechar la caminata e ir en taxi) cuando por una de esas cosas del destino, Chrno no pudo aguantar más la presión. Se detuvo a mitad de la acera y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de una tienda, exhausto por tener que soportar tan servilmente todo lo que había escuchado hacía unos minutos… Rosette también se detuvo, extrañada por el comportamiento de su señor. Pero lo comprendió todo perfectamente en cuanto vio la sombra que opacaba su mirada.

—E-entonces sí que Aion-_sama_ tuvo algo que ver, ¿No es así, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó ella, en voz baja. No quería importunarlo.

—Supongo que soy muy malo fingiendo. —apreció Chrno, vagamente.

—… ¿Qué fue lo que Aion-_sama_ dijo, que lo puso se esa manera? ¿Acaso intentará hacerme algún daño de nuevo?... —ella se calló, unos momentos— ¡Por favor, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡No deje que Aion-_sama_ vuelva a lastimarme! Yo confío en usted, no me decepcione, por favor… —

La chica se arrojó en los brazos de Chrno, asustada ahora por su repentino miedo. Aferró los hombros de su señor con gran terror, esperando a que él la abrazase también del modo en que acostumbraba, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña que necesitaba protección… pero esta vez no sucedió. Chrno simplemente le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, como para consolarla. Fue un gesto vacío y frío. Entonces Rosette supo que algo en las palabras que su _daimyo_ había cruzado con Aion-_sama_ le había causado un daño mucho más profundo que cualquier otra cosa.

—… ¿Qué le dijo Aion-_sama_, Chrno-_sama_? —insistió Rosette, con miedo.

—No importa lo que haya dicho. Ya es tarde, vayamos a casa… sólo quiero dormir, estaré mejor en cuanto descanse un poco y me olvide de esto. —zanjó Chrno, ya soltando a la chica pero no desligándose de su mano, y retomando el camino de regreso.

En su pequeño y solitario desasosiego, Rosette se preguntaba qué rayos era lo que esos dos demonios habían hablado, que había provocado tal tristeza y malestar en su actual señor. Resolvió averiguarlo a como diera lugar, o dejaba de llamarse Rosette Christopher… su _daimyo_ había hecho mucho por ella, era hora de que esa chica hiciera también algo por su señor.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(7:46 AM – Domingo)_

Rosette se despertó cerca de las ocho de la mañana ignorando que su jefe ya estaba en pie desde antes de las siete, alertada por unos ruidos en el piso de arriba. La chica estaba acostumbrándose a levantarse a las ocho y media en domingo, por eso le extrañó terriblemente que Chrno-_sama_ estuviera despierto desde tan temprano. Mas sin perder ni un segundo, Rosette se cambió de ropa y subió al primer piso, a saludar a su señor.

—… B-buenos días, Chrno-_sama_, ¡Perdóneme, me quedé dormida! ¿Quiere que le haga el desayuno? —se disculpó ella, temblorosa.

—No importa, Rosette. De todos modos, no sabías que yo iba a levantarme temprano hoy; fue algo impremeditado. Y no, gracias, no hace falta que me prepares nada, ya me tomé un café hace un rato… —aceptó Chrno, amable como siempre, pero con un toque algo frío en la voz.

Él estaba organizando unos papeles, papeles viejos que iba sacando de un antiguo baúl que estaba abierto a un lado de su escritorio. Tenía más cajas con otros papeles archivados encima de la mesa, y al parecer estaba buscando algo con mucho ahínco.

—… ¿Q-qué está b-buscando, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette, con miedo.

—El diario que escribía mi esposa. —contestó Chrno, secamente.

La chica se quedó helada. ¿El diario de su mujer? ¿Para qué Chrno-_sama_ querría encontrar el diario íntimo que escribía Magdalena-_sama_? ¿Acaso… tenía que ver con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, con Aion-_sama_? Rosette adoptó entonces una actitud sumisa y servicial, dispuesta a ser de utilidad para su señor.

— ¿Le ayudo a encontrarlo, Chrno-_sama_? Si no tengo que prepararle el desayuno, entonces no tengo nada mejor que hacer… y me gustaría trabajar con usted. —pidió ella, discretamente.

Chrno se volvió y la miró, con un poco de intolerancia en la mirada. Pero al verla, se dio cuenta de que ella sólo buscaba ayudarle. Por lo tanto, dejó a un lado el mal humor que lo embargaba y apartó la silla para ponerse de pie. Volvió a guardar todos los papeles y cajas dentro del viejo baúl antes de decir nada más, y finalmente levantó el arcón por sus dos manillares.

—Bueno, creo que podrías darme una mano. Es obvio que el diario no está en esta valija, así que tendremos que subir al ático… trae una escoba y un escobillón… y también una pala. Podría haber sabandijas allá arriba, uno nunca sabe. No te demores, yo llevaré esto al sitio de donde lo saqué. —aceptó Chrno, viendo la sonrisa de felicidad crecer en el rostro de Rosette, casi ignorando a la perfección la mención a las alimañas.

Un rato más tarde, Chrno entró primero al ático con una linterna, tratando de visualizar las ventanas para poder abrirlas y dejar entrar la luz. Cuando las encontró, empujó hacia fuera los postigos sin reparo alguno, y la luminiscencia del sol invadió el reducido espacio polvoriento. Entonces Rosette subió por la escalerilla trayendo la escoba, el escobillón y la pala en los brazos, temblando de miedo por la posible existencia de bichos feos como arañas o alacranes en ese cuarto tan atiborrado de arcaicos objetos. El ático de Chrno-_sama_ estaba lleno de muebles viejos, pasados de moda; arcones y baúles cerrados con llave, cajas con ropa vieja, pilas de libros y revistas tan viejas que seguro eran de cuando el arco iris venía en blanco y negro, y muchos objetos más.

Pero al parecer Chrno-_sama_ sabía exactamente a dónde se estaba dirigiendo, porque fue hasta el fondo del ático y descubrió un viejo cajón de madera quitándole de encima una sábana polvorienta y agujereada. La chica, para no quedarse atrás, corrió hasta donde él estaba.

Chrno sabía perfectamente que el único modo que tenía de comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Aion era encontrando las memorias de su querida mujer. No se le ocurría ningún otro camino, ni nada que pudiera confirmarle o negarle lo que había escuchado… se sintió terriblemente mal, al darse cuenta de que estaba dudando de la mujer a la que había amado tan locamente en el pasado… era un tonto, se lo dijo a sí mismo mil veces. No tendría que estar desconfiando de esa manera, pero tenía derecho. Él la había querido mucho, pero estaba en su derecho de ser un marido celoso y comprobar por sí mismo rumores que de antemano sospechaba de que fueran falsos… de Aion podía esperar lo que fuera, incluso que se hubiera metido a su casa a la fuerza y obligado a su mujer a quién sabe qué. Ésa era la razón que más temía Chrno, y la que más le obligaba a encontrar ese diario de una vez por todas. En ese diario estaba la respuesta, en ese cuaderno de tapas marrones escrito con tinta y plumón se encontraba el único testimonio de la verdad.

Después de encontrarlo, nada más quedaba.

—Bueno… —suspiró Chrno— Si ese diario no se encuentra dentro de su baúl favorito, entonces no recuerdo dónde rayos lo metí. Espero que esté aquí y no lo haya tirado sin darme cuenta… —

El demonio corrió de su sitio el arcón, y sorpresivamente corrió en dirección a Rosette una gigantesca tarántula del tamaño de un plato, con el cuerpo veteado de marrón cobre y amarillo pálido… el grito que dio Rosette al verla también fue gigantesco, tanto que la chica salió casi corriendo a treparse encima de un sillón cubierto con una sábana.

— ¡¡Una araña! ¡¡Chrno-_sama_, una araña enorme! ¡¡Aléjela de mí, que no se me acerque, por favor! —gritaba ella, aterrorizada.

Chrno simplemente se rió, alegre de repente.

— ¿¿Qué es tan gracioso, Chrno-_sama_? ¡¡Esa cosa me va a comer, mírela! ¡¡Me está viendo feo, viene directo hacia mí! —siguió gritando Rosette, al ver que la gran tarántula se paraba delante del sillón en el que ella estaba trepada y levantaba dos de sus patas hacia arriba, como acosándola.

—… _Mireille_, creí que te había aplastado algún coche en la calle. —dijo Chrno, con amabilidad. Se agachó junto al sillón y tomó entre sus dedos el pesado cuerpo de la araña, levantándola. Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios, demostrando que en efecto el demonio tenía algo que ver con ese bicho.

—… ¿¿_Mireille_? ¿¿Conoce a esa cosa? —gritó Rosette, con la cara roja pero sin saber si se debía a la vergüenza que sentía o si era por el enojo.

—Por supuesto que la conozco. Fue mi mascota durante algún tiempo… no me mires con esa cara, Rosette: algunos tienen un perro, otros un gato, quizás hasta una iguana o un escarabajo, una serpiente… ¿Por qué yo no podía tener mi propia tarántula? Se alimenta sola, no necesita que la paseen… no muerde, porque sabe reconocer a su amo… ¡Es perfecta! —explicó él, posando al monstruo en su hombro. La enorme araña dio una vuelta encima de Chrno, pasando de un hombro al otro.

—… ¡¡Mire, mejor que _"Mireille"_ o como se llame permanezca lejos de mi cama, porque si la veo aunque sea cerca de mi habitación o de mí, la aplastaré con una escoba, Chrno-_sama_! —soltó Rosette, muy enojada.

Chrno se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta la araña en su hombro se paralizó, levantando dos de sus patas delanteras en dirección a la chica una vez más. Nunca había visto a Rosette tan exasperada y enfadada, se salía del todo de su patrón de normalidad, era casi inaudito escucharla gritar de una manera que no fuera llena de miedo.

—… L-lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_, ¡No debí gritarle así, perdóneme! —se disculpó ella, inmediatamente después de ver que su _daimyo_ y su mascota la miraban con asombro.

—Está bien, Rosette… _Mireille_ promete que no se acercará a ti, ya vio que le temes así que no intentará arrimársete. Y además, no creo que la veas en los pisos de abajo, a ella le gusta estar aquí arriba donde pueda cazar. —aceptó Chrno, con una ligera sonrisa.

Solucionado ya el malentendido con la gran tarántula, los nervios de Rosette y todo lo que eso acarreó, Chrno abrió el baúl que había movido de su lugar mientras la chica barría un poco el piso polvoriento del ático y trataba de poner un poco de orden en los objetos.

Cuando Rosette no lo estuvo viendo, Chrno se sintió más libre de hurgar entre las cosas que fueran de su esposa. Extrajo del arcón una pila de ropa vieja, unos libros de poemas, un ramo de flores secas ornamentales… algunas cartas, tarjetas postales, y un par de dibujos. No encontró el diario entre esas pertenencias. Chrno notó que no sabía dónde podía estar ese cuaderno, porque no lo había tenido nunca en sus manos, ya que él no lo había metido en ninguna parte; Magdalena siempre lo escondía en un sitio secreto. ¿Dónde podía estar entonces? Echó un último vistazo al interior del baúl… y reparó en un pequeño agujero de ratón en el fondo del mismo.

Extrañado, Chrno enganchó un dedo en el orificio, y descubrió que la tabla estaba floja… ¡El arcón tenía doble fondo! Tiró de la madera con cuidado, y descubrió que en efecto había otro fondo, relleno con paja seca. En esa especie de cuna, reposaba el viejo cuaderno de tapas marrones, mordisqueado por las ratas en una esquina.

—… te encontré, Magdalena. —susurró el demonio, tomando entre sus manos el cuaderno con una gran sonrisa.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Rosette se dio cuenta de que Chrno-_sama_ había encontrado lo que buscaba, por eso lo dejó solo aún antes de que se lo pidiera, aduciendo que prepararía el almuerzo. Y Chrno lo agradeció, en silencio… esa Rosette, que hacía tanto por él y lo comprendía como nadie.

El demonio se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana más cercana, justo donde el sol daba muy de frente a la casa. Nervioso, abrió el cuaderno más o menos por la mitad:

"_23 de Abril de 1946"_

"_Querido Diario:"_

"_No puedo creerlo todavía… ¡Chrno me propuso matrimonio! ¿Puedes creerlo tú? ¡Un gran señor de los demonios como él, tan talentoso y tan ocupado, con tanta aristocracia y con tanto poder sobre nuestra raza! No me lo imagino todavía… Si esto es estar delirando de amor, entonces llévenme a un manicomio porque he enloquecido. Él es tan apuesto, tan caballero, tan atento y comprensivo, amable… es increíble, jamás creí que fuera a fijarse en mí hasta que empezó a cortejarme, y mucho menos me supuse que fuera a amarme tanto como para casarse conmigo. ¡Estoy enamorada! ¡Lo amo tanto! Quiero tener diez hijos, ya lo decidí. En tiempos de guerra, lo mejor es mantener a la familia unida y numerosa; estoy segura de que con él las cosas van a ser así para siempre…"_

Emocionado, Chrno leyó esas líneas con mucho aplomo. Estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima de alegría, recordando los tiempos en los que Magdalena era apenas una jovencita pretendida por un demonio mayor y muy respetado. Pasó muchas hojas, adelantando con ellas varios años de la vida de su mujer. Se detuvo en otro fragmento… aquel tiempo en el que tomaron sus vacaciones en las playas de Belice:

"_15 de Marzo de 1948"_

"_Querido Diario:"_

"_Belice es hermoso… agradecí muchísimo a Chrno el que dejara un poco de lado sus negocios para venir aquí conmigo, hacía mucho que yo quería pasar un tiempo a solas con él. Últimamente me sentía muy solitaria, como ya te he dicho antes, pero no me animaba a decirle esto a Chrno por miedo a que él se enfadara o algo… sé que él me ama mucho, y no quiero contradecirlo. También lo amo, por eso entiendo que no debo agobiarlo con tonterías y dejar que haga lo que tiene que hacer. Pero volviendo a lo otro, insisto en que Belice es uno de los lugares más lindos del Universo, y es perfecto para que descansemos unos días. Estuve pensando seriamente en lo del niño… quiero pedírselo a Chrno. Llevamos un tiempo casados, y ya quiero tener un hijo suyo. No me importa que sea medio demonio por mi procedencia humana… quiero que sea un hijo de los dos."_

"_Cambiando de tema, ayer por la tarde nos encontramos con unos amigos de Chrno… él no me mencionó que sus amigos del clan demonio estuvieran en Belice, y cuando le pregunté por ello me respondió que tampoco tenía idea de eso. Me quedé algo preocupada… de sus amigos, no me gusta Aion, lo repetiré mil veces. Ese demonio tiene algo que no me gusta, se queda viéndome siempre de un modo que detesto; pero callo, no quiero importunar a mi esposo. Además, se trata de sus compañeros, yo no puedo meterme en ese asunto…"_

Chrno frunció el ceño, extrañado. A Magdalena nunca le cayó bien Aion, pero siempre se lo calló… ¿Por qué ese afán por no preocuparlo? Si ella tenía algún problema con alguno de sus amigos, bien podría habérselo dicho y él mismo podía solucionarlo. No obstante, Chrno adelantó unas páginas hasta que descubrió algo interesante, y se decidió a leerlo; la fecha le sonaba:

"_5 de Julio de 1952"_

"_Querido Diario:"_

"_Tengo una noticia que te pondrá muy feliz, tanto como a mí o a Chrno. Creo que estoy embarazada. ¡Sí, así como te lo escribo, creo que estoy encinta! Todavía no se lo he dicho a Chrno, sólo quiero ver su cara cuando se entere… hace un tiempo que planeamos este hijo, hace mucho que lo deseo con todo mi corazón. Creí que tal vez no podríamos lograrlo, porque ambos somos de especies ligeramente diferentes… ¡Pero sí ocurrió! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Gracias, Dios, por darme este regalo tan grande, a mí y a mi esposo! Espero que nuestro hijo nazca sano y fuerte, como su padre… preferiblemente, que sea una niña. Adoraría que el primero de los diez fuera una niña."_

Ahora sí emocionado, Chrno casi echó a llorar. Claro que recordaba en mucho ése día. Él había llegado temprano a casa, lo esperaba una cena muy especial… y una esposa muy hermosa, más radiante que de costumbre. Él ya lo sospechaba desde algún tiempo atrás, el aroma de su mujer había cambiado ligeramente desde hacía unas semanas… pero ella se lo confirmó esa noche. Y se sintió muy feliz, tanto como nunca antes. Ojeó las páginas siguientes, que eran mayormente vivencias de su esposa a lo largo de su embarazo…

Pero encontró la fecha clave. La última página escrita en el diario:

"_30 de Enero de 1953"_

La caligrafía era horrible. Era la fecha de su muerte. Chrno tragó saliva antes de leer esa página. Era muy poco lo allí escrito, pero aún así podía resultar muy doloroso. Se preparó en silencio para cavar en sus recuerdos y leer con calma:

"_Querido Diario:"_

"_Me encuentro muy mal. Los doctores dicen que el bebé podría nacer dentro de unas horas, pero me duele todo el cuerpo… no son simples contracciones. Es como si me clavaran un millón de agujas por todas partes. Perdona que no escribiera antes, llevo una semana en este hospital y me encuentro muy débil. Los amigos de Chrno vinieron a verme… Aion se quedó conmigo un rato después de que los otros se fueron…"_

… "_y me dio un poco de té. Sabía extraño, he de reconocer…"_

Chrno abrió mucho los ojos, aterrado.

—… No… no puede ser cierto… —susurró, con el miedo tinto en la mirada.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**O.o! MALDITO AION! ¿Cómo se le ocurre envenenar a Magdalena? ¡¡Lo matamos, que lo matamos, con un carajo! X.x No puede ser, esto cada vez se pone más y más loco… ¡Pronto vamos a desvariar tanto que perderemos el sentido de la realidad! XD ¡Don't worry, algo así no puede ocurrir! Estamos locas pero tampoco la pavada. Por ahora, les decimos lo siguiente:**

**¡Seh, seh! Ya sabemos que están hartos de esto, pero si quieren porfis dejen un review, recomienden el fic a los amigos y también hagan el favor de esperar el siguiente chap, ¿Sí? ¡Gracias! n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno termina de leer la última página en el diario de su esposa, y sospecha que Aion fue quien mató a Magdalena. Buscará resolver esas cuentas, cuando quiera enfrentarse a Aion para matarlo y hacer válido el _diente por diente_ del resto del código. Si bien se enfrenta a su peligroso adversario, se da cuenta de que la violencia no es el camino más seguro para lograr una venganza efectiva, por lo cual regresa a casa malherido y concierta una cita con su abogado, para discutir unos asuntos… ¡Decidirá llevar a Aion a la Corte de Pandemonium, para que sea castigado por su crimen! Por su parte, Rosette no puede dejar de admirar el valor y el ahínco de su señor… descubre que se está enamorando de él aunque su papel como criada se lo impide ¡Sigan leyendo, no los pienso defraudar! n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: ¿Y qué quieren que les diga? Si no arreglo esta cosa, es cada 14 días n.n)**


	10. Décimo Acto

**¡Wolitas a todos! ¿Cómo están nuestros amigos de la red? Pues nosotras estamos genial y muy contentas porque nos dejan muchos rewies por capi, y además porque venimos a dejarles un siguiente episodio de este fanfic que también, ya pronto irá llegando a su final; bueno, quizás no todavía ¬¬Uu ¡Pero primero saludemos a los bienamados lectores! Como han sido estas semanas las siguientes personas: _Kikiokagomesama, Inusuki_, la emocionada _Helena Venus, Kaori Christopher, Flonne,_ la súper sis _Ale, Marion-asakura, ..Kaissa Evoran.., Reisuka_, _Satorichiva_ a quien hacía un buen que no veíamos; _Chris, Angexf_ y _Kilvan_ n.n**

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias, gente! Y animamos a seguir con sus proyectos a nuestros autores favoritos, que cada día mejoran más, ¡Adelante y felicitaciones!**

¡No seré mala con nadie! Dice mi hermana que es menester el pequeño host nuestro de cada capítulo, así que ahí lo tuvieron… auspiciado por un review al final n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Décimo Acto: "Al borde de la Muerte"_**

Chrno dejó caer de sus manos el diario, sintiendo rebotar en su cabeza las palabras que acababa de leer…

"_Aion se quedó conmigo un rato después de que los otros se fueron… y me dio un poco de té. Sabía extraño, he de reconocer…"_

El demonio ojidorado negó con la cabeza, aterrado, una vez más. Aquello no podía ser cierto… ¿Aion se había encargado de desaparecer a su Magdalena, él la había envenenado? ¡Él, su mejor amigo! ¿Habría sido capaz de tal cosa? Después de ver la forma en que había tratado a Rosette, no se le hacía nada difícil creerlo, mas era terriblemente consciente de que así como en cada persona existe un héroe interno, perfectamente coexiste también un villano que en algunos casos gana la batalla y se apodera de todo el ser… ¿Era ése el caso? ¿Aion se había vuelto tan primitivo y celoso como para asesinar a una mujer que no pudo tener, al verla en manos de otro? Chrno no podía terminar de creerlo. ¡Es más, no terminaba de entenderlo! ¿Qué motivos tenía? ¿Qué daño le había hecho ella?

… O qué daño le había hecho Chrno a él, como para que tomara una medida así. No era definitorio, lo escrito en el diario no certificaba que ella hubiera muerto por envenenamiento, pero en el momento del parto algo pasó. Algo inexplicable, que los médicos no pudieron averiguar. Lo que mató a la inocente Magdalena fue un factor que nunca nadie pudo descubrir, silencioso y rápido. Supusieron que una hemorragia interna… nunca nadie lo supo.

Hasta ese momento, por supuesto.

Chrno levantó entonces el diario del suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza. El brillo dorado de sus ojos se volvió rojo como la sangre, cargado de ira, dolor y frustración. Volvió a abrir el cuaderno, para terminar de leer lo que allí decía:

"… _en verdad nunca había bebido un té tan raro. Aion dijo que se trataba de una variedad exótica oriental. No pregunté, no soy tan lega en tés como para hacer especulaciones al respecto. Pero… es inaudito. Ahora siento tanto sueño… espero que el niño nazca pronto, quiero irme de este sanatorio. Quiero ver a Chrno… quiero…"_

Las últimas palabras eran ilegibles. El demonio sintió nuevamente el dolor de esa herida que aún sangraba en su corazón, como si se la hubiese abierto el día de ayer… en realidad, quemaba como una brasa ardiendo. Se incorporó, cerrando de nuevo el cuaderno. Guardó como un tesoro el diario de su querida y difunta esposa, para disponer nuevamente de sus memorias cuando se sintiera con más ánimos. Chrno apretaba tanto los dientes que se mordió la lengua, y un hilillo de sangre manó por su barbilla sin que lo notara; estaba furioso, molesto, lastimado y desesperado. Bajó del ático con los puños cerrados en una mueca crispada, y pasó delante de la desconcertada Rosette sin siquiera decirle nada, más que avisarle que saldría y probablemente no regresaría a almorzar…

Si Aion creía que se había cobrado un _ojo por ojo _hacía más de cincuenta años, él le haría sentir en carne propia lo que era el _diente por diente_.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(3:55 AM – Lunes)_

Rosette estaba muy asustada. Llovía a cántaros, quizás sin el tenebroso añadido de truenos o relámpagos, pero sin dudas caía agua como si los ángeles llorasen de dolor, de un modo triste y apagado. El cielo estaba más oscuro que el ala de un cuervo y el viento azotaba las ventanas del piso alto. Lo que más miedo le daba a la joven era la ausencia de su señor.

Chrno faltaba en la casa desde la mañana del día anterior. Había salido serio, apresurado y con aires de estar muy molesto, poco antes de la comida del mediodía. La chica no se atrevió a preguntar a dónde iba, ni si volvería pronto. Esperaba pacientemente una llamada de su _daimyo_, pero eso llevaba tiempo sin suceder. Era poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Rosette bajó a buscar un vaso de leche a la cocina, puesto que no conseguía dormir; fue a esa hora cuando la tormenta mostró su mayor furia y comenzó a desplegar un torrente de agua y relámpagos sobre la ciudad. El terror se apoderó de la chica, y por eso decidió cumplir con su misión rápido para volver a su cuarto cuanto antes.

No esperaba llegar a la cocina, en la oscuridad de la noche, y encontrarse con que la puerta de cristal que daba al patio estaba abierta. El viento y el agua ingresaban furiosamente por la entrada, meciendo con violencia las cortinas de plástico.

— ¿La puerta abierta? —susurró ella, asustada, mirando todo desde el vano de la puerta de su habitación.

A la luz de un relámpago, vislumbró una silueta cerca del refrigerador, en el piso. Rosette sintió el miedo colarse por debajo de su piel, cuando escuchó toser a la figura, que se deslizaba despacio hacia abajo, apoyándose contra la puerta de la nevera. ¿Sería un intruso? ¡¿Y si era un ladrón! ¡Ella estaba sola en casa, por todos los cielos! No tenía un teléfono cerca para llamar a la policía, pero… si era capaz de sorprender al intruso, tal vez pudiera asustarlo.

Entonces, Rosette salió a la cocina y encendió la luz, al tiempo que decía:

— ¡N-no se m-mueva! ¡¿Quién es y qué está buscan…! —

Se interrumpió a la mitad de su frase, cuando pudo reconocer a la figura que se había deslizado por la puerta del refrigerador hacia el suelo. Era un sujeto alto y de cabello enmarañado, que se encontraba acuclillado en el piso, sobre un charco de sangre que se hacía más y más grande con lentitud. El sujeto tosió, pero por instinto Rosette supo que se trataba de su _daimyo_.

— ¡¡CHRNO-_SAMA_! —gritó ella, al reconocerlo.

Chrno se dejó caer definitivamente al suelo. A la luz del tubo fluorescente, Rosette se quedó helada viendo el reguero de sangre roja y oscura que su señor había dejado, cuando quiso entrar a la casa por la puerta del patio trasero… en la blanca puerta de la nevera, un rastro rojo acompañado de marcas de manos ensangrentadas bajaba hacia Chrno. El demonio estaba herido, muy malherido… ¿Qué le había pasado? Ésa fue la primera pregunta en la mente de Rosette. La chica no podía reaccionar, no podía moverse. Era tan grande el horror y el susto que sentía al ver a su _daimyo_ tan derrotado, que se sentía inhábil de hacer nada.

Finalmente Rosette se arrodilló junto a Chrno, sin importarle el charco de sangre que se expandía alrededor de él. Simplemente lo abrazó, llorando de miedo.

— ¿Qué le pasó, Chrno-_sama_? ¡Contésteme, por favor! ¿Qué le ocurrió? —exigió saber la chica, apretando contra su pecho el cuerpo inmóvil de Chrno.

Él no respondió. Apenas si respiraba, entrecortadamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantar un poco el brazo y darle a la chica algo: un teléfono celular.

—… Llama… dile que venga… urgente… —susurró, al final.

El teléfono estaba programado para discar a un cierto número de modo automático, seguramente a uno donde podría pedir ayuda… temblando, Rosette tomó el aparato y marcó, nerviosamente. Chrno cerró en aquel momento los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Rosette, desmayándose. Eso desesperó más a la joven criada, quien se escandalizó hasta el punto de que casi no pudo hablar cuando del otro lado de la línea le atendió una voz cansada y soñolienta:

—… _¿Quién llama a esta hora?_ —era un hombre, eso era seguro.

— ¡Disculpe q-que lo moleste tan tarde! ¡Por favor, tiene que venir a casa de Chrno-_sama_, algo terrible le ha pasado!...—Rosette comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta de que conversaba con alguien que ni siquiera conocía—… un momento, ¿Con quién hablo? —

— _¿Que a Chrno le pasó algo malo? ¿Qué le sucedió? Ah… lo siento, Ewan Reminghton, soy el abogado de Chrno… ¿Cómo es eso de que le ocurrió algo terrible?_ —inquirió el hombre, ahora tan asustado con Rosette.

— ¡No hay tiempo de explicarle, Reminghton-_sama_! Parece como si hubiera estado peleando o algo, ¡Por favor, venga urgente! ¡Se está desangrando! —exigió la joven, llorando desesperada.

—… _en seguida estaré ahí_. —aseguró el abogado, y la comunicación de cortó en ese instante.

Rosette soltó el teléfono cuando éste se quedó mudo, dejándolo caer al suelo, y abrazó con fuerza al desvanecido Chrno contra su pecho, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. La chica lloraba a mares, desconsolada y con un miedo muy grande de que su señor muriera… era un miedo ridículo, pero estaba tan malherido y el charco de sangre debajo de ellos ya era tan grande que… ¡No tenía que pensar de esa manera, seguramente Reminghton-_sama_ vendría en su ayuda y entre ambos atenderían a Chrno-_sama_! ¡No había por qué desesperar! Pero es que se hacía tan difícil, viendo la consideración de las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de su señor…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(9:19 AM del mismo Lunes)_

Chrno sabía que aquel sitio en el que se encontraba no era su propia casa. Era una vivienda más lujosa y bien puesta, llena de cosas costosas y delicadas. La casa de Aion, sin lugar a dudas. Al saberse intruso en la propiedad de su enemigo, Chrno sintió la furia crecer en su interior, recordando el por qué de su visita en ese sitio. De repente, lo que veía ante sus ojos cambió: estaba en el exterior, corriendo hacia un parque cercano… no escapaba, sino que trataba de alcanzar a otra persona. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, docenas de escenas de lucha pasaron ante sus ojos, tan vívidas que sentía el dolor de todas y cada una de las heridas que en ese sueño le estaban inflingiendo. Antes de que todo pareciera llegar a un relativo final, unas palabras quedaron flotando en la oscuridad de una noche lluviosa…

"_¡Sí, yo lo hice! ¿Tanto querías saberlo? ¡Yo la maté, si te hace feliz estar al corriente!... ¿Y quieres saber por qué? ¡Lo hice porque tú la tenías, y no yo! ¡Tú no merecías a esa mujer, Chrno!... y si yo no podía tenerla, ¡Entonces nadie más le pondría una mano encima! Preferí verla muerta antes de que tuviera un hijo tuyo… tú no entiendes lo que yo sentía por ella, Chrno, ¡NO LO SABES NI PODRÁS ENTENDERLO NUNCA!"_

Eso bastó para que abriera sus dorados ojos, sintiendo un escozor de dolor en la espalda y el resto del cuerpo. El sol entraba por la ventana abierta de la habitación, así que Chrno se calmó al darse cuenta de que estaba de regreso en su hogar. Al final, sí había podido encontrar por sí solo el camino de vuelta sin perderse en la tormenta… había agotado todas sus energías en esa lucha y en el trayecto de retorno, ¿Por eso era que sentía el cuerpo hinchado y adolorido? No, era por la misma pelea. Una mano fría sobre su frente le indicó que en efecto había más gente cerca de él.

—… ¿Rosette? —susurró, hablando como le fue posible.

—No, Chrno… me temo que soy yo, Ewan. ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo? ¿Te das cuenta de que casi te perdemos? Si no fuera porque tu ama de llaves te encontró agonizando delante del refrigerador, seguramente a esta hora ya estarías muerto. —le dijo la voz de su abogado, hablando despacio pero en tono de reprimenda.

— ¿Ewan…? ¿Cómo supiste de esto? —pudo murmurar el demonio, luego de unos segundos de silencio que usó para sopesar la situación.

—Esta chica me llamó a las cuatro de la mañana. —Reminghton señaló a Rosette, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado, fuera de la vista de Chrno— Y agradece que todavía estabas lo suficientemente consciente como para marcar mi número, porque si no… como sea, ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Perdiste mucha sangre… deberías ver a un doctor, hice lo que pude contigo, pero no creo que sea muy efectivo. —

Chrno cerró los ojos de nuevo, exhausto. Así que por eso sentía hinchazón en el cuerpo: estaba vendado fuertemente encima de sus heridas de mayor consideración. Podía percibir débilmente el palpitar de cada vaso sanguíneo, consciente de que le dolía hasta la punta de su cola metálica.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? ¡No se duerma ahora, Chrno-_sama_! —se escuchó la vocecita desesperada de Rosette, quien casi se arrojó sobre la cama.

—Tranquila, estará bien. Llamaré a un buen amigo mío doctor, para que venga en la tarde. Necesita que lo revise alguien que tenga mayor juicio que yo de esto, no puedo asegurar de que mis tratamientos médicos sean buenos; sólo soy abogado. —le dijo Reminghton, apaciguando a la chica.

En eso el demonio abrió los ojos de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que su comportamiento asustaba a Rosette. Chrno dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, y la encontró casi al borde del llanto, sentada a su lado en la cama. Para disimular, la joven se limpió desmañadamente las lágrimas con el brazo, sollozando en voz baja. Él quiso decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que no se preocupara así porque le partía el corazón verla llorar… pero Reminghton se adelantó:

— ¿Rosette? ¿Por qué no vas a preparar algo para que Chrno coma? Tengo que hablarle en privado unos minutos… ¿Puedes hacerlo? —pidió el abogado.

Rosette asintió y se fue de mala gana, sin dejar de mirar hacia su _daimyo_. Cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró, Reminghton se sentó en la cama junto a Chrno y lo miró críticamente, dispuesto a averiguar el quid de la cuestión.

—Ya dímelo… he esperado hasta que te despertaras para saber dónde diablos estuviste y qué fue lo que te ocurrió, ¡Así que no me iré si no me lo dices! —lo amenazó el abogado, molesto— ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo, Chrno? ¿Tienes idea de la crisis nerviosa que tenía esa chica cuando llegué, y de la forma en que lloraba porque creía que te habías muerto al desmayarte sobre ella?... vamos, dímelo todo, en la medida de que puedas o no hablar. —

Chrno se sintió inexplicablemente culpable. Durante unos segundos sólo se dedicó a respirar, antes de separar los labios para decir algo.

—Fui a matar a Aion… —contestó.

— ¿Qué? Oh, vamos, ¡No me vengas con bromas! —se quejó Reminghton, molesto— ¿Cómo que fuiste a matar a Aion? ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o algo? —

—… eso fue lo que hice, Ewan. Pero no lo logré… él… Aion fue el responsable de la muerte de Magdalena. —a continuación, Chrno le refirió a su amigo todo lo que había descubierto al leer el diario que escribiera su esposa, la conversación con Aion en la fiesta de Satella y todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, donde casi se arriesgó a morir. Al final, la expresión en el rostro del abogado era de puro horror, no podía creer que toda esa sarta de barbaridades fuese cierta, y menos aún que Chrno hubiera querido resolverlo todo a la manera de las bestias.

—Chrno, ¡Ahora sí que Aion puede demandarte en serio! —soltó el hombre rubio, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—… es por eso que lo llevaremos a los Tribunales de Pandemonium. Quiero que lo enjuicien por el asesinato de mi esposa, por el maltrato de Rosette y por todas las atrocidades que ha cometido. —pidió Chrno, en tono autoritario.

— ¿Y qué pruebas tienes para afirmar los cargos que se le impondrían, en el hipotético caso de que lográsemos enjuiciarlo? —

—… yo tengo muchas pruebas, y la principal está en el diario de Magdalena. Tengo el testimonio de Rosette, y el de algunos amigos nuestros. Podemos enterrarlo hasta las profundidades del mismísimo Infierno del cual salimos, si logro que la Reina acceda a presidir el juicio. —decidió Chrno, con toda su escasa energía infligida en el plan que deseaba concretar.

—Es una buena idea la tuya, Chrno. Sólo espero que esto que quieres hacer salga bien… por mi parte, sabes que pondré todo lo posible para que lleguemos a buen término, desde ya cuentas con mi apoyo. Pero ahora tengo que irme, llamaré mañana temprano para ver cómo sigues, y esta misma tarde te enviaré a un médico. Por ahora sólo asegúrate de descansar, ¿Sí? Vendré a verte cuando tenga un rato libre. —Reminghton hizo una pausa, esbozando una ligera sonrisa— De todos modos, te dejo en manos muy capaces. Esa chica ya estaba tratando de limpiarte las heridas cuando llegué… es una buena mujer, sabrá cuidarte. —

Chrno asintió, con una sonrisita que le costó un fuerte dolor en el cuello. Reminghton se fue entonces, y llegó Rosette con una bandeja donde traía un tazón de caldo, presumiendo que eso sería lo único que su señor podría tomar como alimento. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, Chrno cerró los ojos para descansar, mientras escuchaba atentamente los ruidos que Rosette hacía con la bandeja y el tazón.

—… Rosette, tengo un par de indicaciones para ti. —murmuró el demonio.

—D-dígame, Chrno-_sama_. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —increpó ella, temerosa.

—Primero y principal, no quiero que le abras la puerta a nadie más que no sea mi amigo Ewan, empezando por el médico que dice que enviará en la tarde. Segundo, no contestes el teléfono a menos que veas el número en el identificador de llamadas y lo reconozcas. Nadie debe saber lo que me ha ocurrido, ¿Está claro? Además, no quiero que dejes la casa bajo ningún concepto, todo lo que tengas que atender puedes resolverlo por teléfono o enviando a alguien en tu lugar… ¿Me has entendido bien? —dijo Chrno, en tono autoritario.

Rosette se sorprendió, ya que nunca había escuchado a Chrno-_sama_ hablar de esa manera tan fría e impersonal; pero no estaba dentro de sus posibilidades discutir con su señor o incluso irle en contra. Por eso, la chica asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Lo entiendo, Chrno-_sama_… pero creo que debería dejar que el doctor lo revisara. Yo le puedo decir que algunas de sus lesiones no lucen muy bien. No es por nada… —comenzó ella, temerosa.

—Rosette, ¿Quién de nosotros dos da las órdenes en esta casa? —la cortó Chrno, con tono irritado.

La chica no dijo nada más, sorprendida por el timbre de voz de su señor. Chrno-_sama_ debía estar enojado con ella, o frustrado por algo muy importante. ¿Y qué hacía ella importunándolo más? No sabía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de hecho no tenía idea de lo ocurrido desde que él había salido de la casa la mañana anterior, por lo tanto estaba en su derecho de preocuparse por él. Al final, cediendo a su instinto de servir, Rosette se sentó en la cama, junto a Chrno, y dispuso la bandeja sobre su regazo para poder servirle el caldo que le había hecho con tanta dedicación. Tomó un poco en una cuchara, lo sopló para enfriarlo, y se lo ofreció al demonio.

—Abra la boca, Chrno-_sama_. Tal vez esté un poco caliente y… —

—Te lo agradezco, pero en este momento no tengo hambre. Quisiera dormir otro poco, si no es mucho pedir. —la interrumpió Chrno, en un tono algo despectivo.

"_Sí que está molesto… seguro es por algo que hice, o quizá por algo que no hice… ¡Rayos, Chrno-_sama _se ha enfadado conmigo y ni siquiera sé por qué! ¿Qué podría yo hacer para…?"_ caviló la chica, pero aún antes de acabar de pensar en sus propias palabras, la boca le ganó de mano y dijo otras muy diferentes:

—D-discúlpeme, Chrno-_sama_. Siento haberlo molestado, no era mi intención… meterme en sus asuntos. ¡Por favor, perdóneme, Chrno-_sama_! —

—Rosette… ¡No estoy enfadado contigo, ni me has molestado! Sólo quiero que me dejes dormir un poco. Mañana hablaremos, o en todo caso será a la noche. Asegúrate de despertarme para la cena, nada más. —quiso arreglarlo Chrno, en el mismo tono irritado de antes. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Rosette salió de la habitación sintiéndose terrible. Se llevó la bandeja y el tazón de caldo, el cual se comió ella sola frente a la televisión mientras sobre su rostro resbalaban unas lágrimas a las que no le encontraba sentido alguno. Su _daimyo_ no había confiado en ella, no le había querido decir cuál era ese secreto que lo torturaba tanto…

¿Por qué Chrno estaba enfadado con ella?

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:45 PM – La noche del Lunes)_

Chrno se despertó solo esa vez. Estaba oscuro dentro de la habitación, y al mirar distraídamente la hora supo que era tarde, mucho más tarde que la hora de la cena. Había empeorado del mediodía a la noche… ahora no podía mover ni siquiera los dedos de la mano. Constató en un vistazo rápido que Rosette parecía haberle cambiado las vendas más importantes, ¿Sería por eso que se sentía más adolorido que antes? Al volver la cabeza, encontró a Rosette.

La chica dormía pacíficamente a su lado, recostada sobre las sábanas, cubriéndose apenas con una manta vieja. Se había quedado dormida esperando a que él abriera los ojos, pues no se había atrevido a despertarlo a la hora de la cena. Compadeciéndose del esfuerzo que Rosette estaba haciendo por él, Chrno esbozó una ligera sonrisa en la oscuridad y quiso volver el cuerpo hacia la joven para quedar de frente a ella, pero desistió en la idea cuando sintió el tremendo dolor de sus costillas. No podía moverse, era muy claro. Observó quietamente cómo ella dormía, tranquila y silenciosa… escuchó su respiración durante unos momentos, embelesado con la belleza de su inocencia dormida.

Esa Rosette… Reminghton tenía razón. Si ella no lo hubiese encontrado, ya estaría bien muerto. Agradeció en silencio el tenerla a su lado en esos momentos.

Se sentía más calmado así.

Y como un aluvión, acometieron a su mente los recuerdos de los últimos días. Las alegres mañanas y tardes que Chrno_-chan_ había pasado en compañía de la chica, esas dos gloriosas salidas que habían tenido juntos, y todas esas situaciones que de alguna manera los habían acercado más el uno al otro. Hacía muy poco que se conocían, no iba a desmentirlo, pero… pero Chrno se había enamorado de quien fuera su esposa casi a primera vista, sólo con verla en una reunión de debutantes en Nashville, Tennessee, hacía ya más de cincuenta años. Le llevó apenas un fin de semana descubrir que era la mujer de su vida y la amaba… le tomó un poco más atreverse a cortejarla, y quizás otro poco el pedirle que fuera su esposa, pero no había dudas de que cuando la mujer era la indicada, las cosas se daban por sí solas. Por eso no le encontraba sentido a esa inexplicable atracción que sentía por Rosette.

¿Sería acaso que ella era la otra mujer que estaba esperando? ¿Era la persona que necesitaba, para llenar con su presencia el vacío que Magdalena le había dejado al irse? ¿O todo formaba parte de la ilusión de dejar la soledad atrás, ahora que ya había superado su miedo a ver el rostro de su difunta esposa de nuevo? No estaba seguro… pero en esos días de malestar, se iba a dejar cuidar. Sintiéndose más a salvo, Chrno cerró los ojos de nuevo y trató de dormir otra vez.

Pensamientos similares habían pasado por la mente de Rosette, pero en otro momento. Mientras ella lloraba frente a la televisión, esa tarde, había cavilado muy seriamente acerca de lo que le provocaba el hecho de que su señor prefiriera su compañía antes que la de cualquier otra persona. También se acordó de la magnífica fiesta de la prometida de su hermano Joshua, donde se había dejado tratar como una reina por él… ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le agradaba que su señor la abrazara para consolarla, o se preocupara por ella, o incluso que buscara el modo de ayudarla todo el tiempo y tratara de hacerla feliz hasta con el más pequeño gesto…

¿Estar enamorada era sentir que no existía nadie más, a excepción de esa persona que tan feliz la hacía? Rosette no estaba segura, pero esperaba equivocarse… Ella era una simple empleada, un ama de llaves con obligaciones diferentes a las de una sirvienta. Sólo era una chica que limpiaba y cocinaba, tal vez también una buena compañía. Nunca sería más que eso.

… y el amor recién descubierto que sentía no podía ser correspondido de ninguna manera, ya lo tenía asumido.

Por eso fue que Rosette subió esa tarde al cuarto de Chrno, después de ignorar la visita del médico enviado por Reminghton-_sama_. Subió a su cuarto para atenderlo, como era su deber. Aunque no mentiría, sentía una especial alegría al saber que le era útil a Chrno-_sama_, y una especie de placer secreto al estar tan cerca de él y tenerlo tan a su merced…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡WEEE! X.x ¡Pobre Chrno! Estaba todo lastimadito, pero no lo mandamos al Hospital de los Pequeñines porque no nos daba el cuero para pagarlo XD ¡Esperamos que les haya gustado, porque esto no será todo! No se preocupen, aún falta saber qué pasará con Chrno mientras se esté recuperando, o si tendremos algo de acción romántica o no… ¡No se preocupen! No sé si poner un lemmon también en este fanfic, me supongo que dos lemmons seguidos será demasiado para mi prontuario… ¡Pero todo va a depender de lo que el público quiera!**

**Y esto lo pongo por contrato: tienen el compromiso de dejar un review, porque si son buenas personas lo van a hacer XD ¡Quizás no estén obligados a recomendar el fanfic, pero sí a esperar el siguiente chap! **

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Rosette se preocupa porque no ha sabido de Chrno_-chan_ en mucho tiempo, por lo tanto decide preguntarle a su _daimyo_ qué pasa con su hermano… ¿Será Chrno capaz de decirle la verdad y confesar finalmente que él y Chrno_-chan_ son la misma persona? Pronto lo sabremos… más adelante, Chrno recibe noticias de Reminghton acerca del juicio que piensa iniciar, mientras se recupera lentamente de todas sus heridas. El problema es que no lo ha visto ningún médico, y él no tiene idea de la infección que está guardando debajo de todas esas vendas; al sentirse un poco mejor, nuestro demonio decide ya dejar la cama, pero no se da cuenta de que se vuelve contraproducente porque su carácter parece haber cambiado… ¡Y en un arranque de furia le grita a Rosette, terriblemente enojado por algo que ni él mismo logra entender! ¿Será Rosette capaz de aguantar esa afrenta, o tomará sus cosas para irse de su lado, ofendida con su señor? ¡LO SABRÁN EN 14 DÍAS! A no perdérselo. **

**(Próxima Actualización: ¿No vieron lo que dice arriba? ¬¬ ¡Es en 14 días!)**


	11. Decimo Primer Acto

**¡Hi amigos! Seh, otra vez yo a traerles un nuevo chap de este lindo fanfic, para que todos sigan disfrutándolo como desde el primer episodio… XD ¡Pero primero saludemos a los bienamados lectores! _Helena Venus, Ale, Azu, Lizirien, Marutho, Marion-Asakura, Reisuka, Inusuki, Kaissa, Hitzuji y Kaori Christopher_ n.n**

**¡Wola a todos y muchas gracias por estar, chicos y chicas! Y ahora sí, también además de saludar a nuestros autores favoritos, procedemos a dejarles el episodio de siempre… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

Esta vez saludamos especialmente a todos nuestros amigos de que hacen posible el éxito de estos lindos fanfics ¡Gracias! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimoprimer Acto: "El día que te perdí y no supe si para siempre"_**

_(8:23 AM – Martes)_

Rosette salió al patio de la casa muy temprano por la mañana, a poner en un tendedero la ropa que le pertenecía a ella y acababa de lavar a mano. Sólo las prendas de Chrno-_sama_ iban a la lavandería, ella hacía su limpieza en la casa; así que por eso, esa mañana se levantó incluso antes del alba para lavar todo lo que pudiera. Cuando el sol había salido bien alto en el horizonte, la chica procedió a juntar toda la colada en un cesto y extenderla en el tendedero. No esperaba encontrarse con Chrno-_sama_ en el patio.

Y más aún cuando él _todavía no podía abandonar la cama_.

—… ¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿Qué hace usted levantado? ¡Por favor, regrese a la cama, esto no le va a hacer bien a sus lesiones! —casi le rogó la joven, tirando al suelo la cesta con la colada y corriendo hacia él.

Chrno estaba de pie junto a la piscina, contemplando el agua. Se volvió al escuchar la voz de Rosette, y sonrió ligeramente. No se movió, a grandes rasgos… a decir verdad, le había costado mucho llegar hasta el borde de la piscina, así que se movería lo menos posible mientras pudiera. Su propio poder demoníaco estaba sanando lentamente las heridas, y el sentirse relativamente mejor le hacía estar harto de la cama. No pudo evitar fijarse en lo asustada que se veía Rosette, corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que podía y con los ojos desorbitados; era una belleza, no tenía dudas de nada ahora. El problema pasaba en realidad por otro lado…

—Buenos días, Rosette. Me siento mucho mejor esta mañana, y quise levantarme un rato. No te preocupes, estoy bien. —él hizo una pausa, calmado. Al volver la cabeza en dirección a la calle, vio salir de la casa vecina a la viuda Valentine— ¡Buenos días, señora Kate! ¿Cómo se encuentran usted y su maravillosa hija el día de hoy? —añadió, alzando apenas la mano en un saludo.

— ¡¡Monstruo! ¡¡Ya le dije que no se acerque a mi hija… y a mí menos que menos, sátiro! —le gritó en respuesta la vecina, metiéndose de nuevo a la casa después de correr a buscar el periódico.

— ¡Sí, ya decía yo que hoy es un día muy bonito y especial para disfrutar al aire libre en un picnic, señora Kate! —siguió diciendo Chrno, con una sonrisa.

— ¡¡Cínico! ¡¡Sátiro! —se escuchó la contestación desde el interior de la casa, después de que cerrasen de un portazo bien medido.

Rosette se había quedado estática viendo toda aquella escena, sin poder creer que Chrno-_sama_ se dejara pisotear por una señora como ella, y así como así. La pregunta sobre si su señor era o no estúpido pasó por la mente de la chica, pero no quiso pronunciar las palabras. Todavía asombrada, Rosette vio cómo Chrno se sonreía más ampliamente y daba la media vuelta, para dirigirse hacia la casa de nuevo. Cojeaba peligrosamente de una pierna, y mantenía el brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo, pues se lo había deshecho en una caída.

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿Por qué su vecina lo trata de esa manera? —inquirió Rosette, al final. De inmediato asió el otro brazo de su _daimyo_, para ayudarlo a caminar de regreso a la casa.

—Porque la señora Kate aún cree que los demonios somos una amenaza en este mundo. Solamente somos gente como ustedes… bueno, lo admito, no seremos como los humanos pero al menos merecemos algún respeto, ¿O no? Y parece que esta señora no puede superar el hecho de que también queremos ser libres, tener derechos y esas cosas… igual y no importa, estoy familiarizado con este tema. Al principio me molestaba un tanto, pero ya no me importa. —se explicó Chrno, haciendo un esfuerzo para poder hablar y caminar al mismo tiempo sin cansarse de ambos.

La joven criada que le asía el brazo se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba el movimiento a su _daimyo_. Por eso lo obligó a ir hasta una silla reclinable de jardín y le ayudó a sentarse, gentilmente.

—No se preocupe por nada, Chrno-_sama_… iré a hacerle el desayuno. Espéreme aquí y no se mueva. —pidió la chica, y le hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

—No te molestes, Rosette. No tengo ganas de comer, aún siento las encías hinchadas… y mi estómago no tolerará nada sólido hasta dentro de unos días. —advirtió él, de mala gana. No quería que Rosette se estuviera preocupando tanto por su persona, de algún modo sentía que eso no estaba del todo bien.

—… ¿Un poco de jugo, entonces, Chrno-_sama_? —insistió Rosette.

—No, no quiero nada. —negó Chrno otra vez, algo irritado.

— ¿De veras no quiere tomar nada, ni siquiera un poco de…? —

— ¡No, Rosette! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no! Muchas gracias, ve a hacer lo que dejaste inconcluso, por todos los cielos… —la interrumpió el demonio, ya a ésas alturas bastante cabreado por la insistencia de ella.

Rosette se sobresaltó al escucharlo casi gritar de esa manera. Su rostro adoptó una expresión ciertamente algo triste y se fue a recoger la cesta que había dejado en el suelo para terminar de extender la colada. Chrno se quedó estirado sobre la silla de plástico, cansado por el esfuerzo de bajar las escaleras de su cuarto y llegar hasta el patio, mientras pensaba en ofrecer una disculpa a la chica por su mal comportamiento… pero después decidió no hacerlo. Ella lo estaba importunando, merecía un poco de disciplina.

No sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde sacaba semejantes ideas…

Llegó la hora del almuerzo. Rosette aún tenía muy presente el asunto de que su señor posiblemente no pudiera comer nada sólido en un par de días, así que ni siquiera le preguntó si deseaba almorzar o algo. Además, recordaba vívidamente el tono irritado en que él le había hablado, lo cual la dejó entre triste y molesta. ¿Qué le pasaba a Chrno-_sama_? Él era todo candor y dulzura, nunca lo imaginó capaz de casi gritarle así… ¿O no era porque quizás al fin y al cabo las cosas terminarían siendo como ella había creído desde el principio, y Chrno-_sama_ era igual o peor que Aion-_sama_? Le dio miedo pensar en eso. Chrno-_sama_ era un demonio muy poderoso; si Aion-_sama_ ya la trataba mal, no quería ni imaginarse de lo que sería capaz su nuevo _daimyo_.

Al mirar el calendario electrónico de la nevera, Rosette se dio cuenta de que ya era martes. Martes… y no tenía noticias de Chrno_-chan_, el hermano menor de Chrno-_sama_. Era extraño, pues el chico solía venir a la casa por la mañana y charlar un rato con ella. Le pareció raro que no hubiera llamado siquiera. ¿Chrno-_sama_ sabría algo al respecto? Decidió averiguarlo.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —lo interrumpió la chica, mientras el demonio se echaba una ligera siesta de cara al sol matutino.

—… ¿Y ahora qué sucede? —

Otra vez el tono ligeramente irritado. La joven entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo y se sentó en la silla contigua, para quedar a la altura de los ojos de su señor. Pero Chrno no se volvió a mirarla, seguía en esa indiferente actitud de dormitar en silencio.

—… yo me preguntaba… me preguntaba si usted ha sabido algo de su hermano menor, Chrno_-chan_. Como hace varios días que no lo veo, pensé que quizás le hubiera ocurrido algo… —dijo la chica, temblorosa.

—Ah, sí… —asintió Chrno, todavía algo indiferente— Ése asunto. Mira, Rosette: hay algo que tengo que explicarte. En realidad… —se detuvo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Se lo decía o no? Chrno estaba metido en un gran dilema, no era capaz de confesarle la verdad por miedo a la reacción de ella y a lo que eso pudiera provocar en la cordial relación que llevaban… Pero la chica debía saberlo. Chrno no deseaba seguir mintiéndole de esa manera, ni podía seguir aprovechando la apariencia de ese niño para saber lo que Rosette decía o pensaba acerca de él. El demonio apretó los dientes, con relativo enfado. Decidió hablar, de una vez por todas:

—… en realidad no tengo ningún hermano. —soltó, resuelto— Chrno_-chan_ y yo somos la misma persona, a decir verdad. Él… es una forma que puedo adoptar de vez en cuando, para mi propio beneficio. Es algo así como un estado de ahorro de energía o un camuflaje. Lo siento, pero sabía que algún día ibas a preguntar y entonces yo… tendría que decirte la verdad. —

Rosette se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, confundida. Al cabo de un rato apretó los labios, tratando de contener una carcajada que le nacía del alma; pero al final no pudo dominarse más y echó a reír, muy alegremente. Incluso se limpió una lagrimilla de regocijo con el dedo, de tanta gracia que le había hecho el comentario de Chrno-_sama_.

— ¡Ay, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Las cosas que dice usted!... fue una broma muy graciosa, casi me la creo. Pero ya dígame, ¿Dónde está su hermano? —dijo la chica, todavía riendo.

Chrno había hecho ni una mueca, y la miraba severamente.

—No era una broma, Rosette. —advirtió, serio.

La chica se cubrió la boca con la mano, aún riendo pero ya en menor escala. Algo en el tono de Chrno-_sama_ le daba a entender que en serio no era ninguna broma y lo que había dicho era ciento por ciento verdad. Rosette dejó de reír automáticamente, con miedo. Ahora el rostro irritado de su _daimyo_ le dio escalofríos.

— ¿Cómo que usted y Chrno_-chan_ son la misma persona? —soltó la joven, confundida y apenada.

—Así es, ¿Eres lenta de entender o qué? Pero claro, si te lo estás tomando todo como una broma, entonces no me extraña que no comprendas un concepto tan básico como la polimorfía de los demonios, ¿No es así? ¡Lo que digo es cierto! Puedo tomar la forma de ese niño cuando yo quiera y para lo que yo quiera… —dijo el demonio, en tono lacónico.

—No puede ser… ¡Pruébelo, entonces! —le exigió Rosette, dándose cuenta de que había sido engañada todo el tiempo. Pero una parte de ella se negaba a creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—… ahora no puedo probártelo, me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿Crees que tengo energía suficiente para convertirme en él? Requiere un gran desgaste físico que para mí en este momento podría significarme la muerte… pero puedo decirte que me gustó mucho el pastel de chocolate que hicimos juntos, y que me divertí otro tanto con la cara de horror que ponías cada vez que yo sacaba fuera de la caja de la ropa un sostén nuevo y escandaloso… y también la pasé muy bien cuando fuimos a pasear por la ribera y tomamos ese helado. La verdad es que te agradezco todos esos pequeños momentos. —confesó él.

Rosette se puso de pie, contrariada. No podía creerlo, ¿O sea que su _daimyo_ la había estado engañando todo el tiempo, aprovechándose de la confianza que ella le daba a ese niño que decía ser su hermano? ¡Era inaudito!

—Usted… usted me mintió, Chrno-_sama_… ¿Por qué lo hizo? —inquirió la chica, dolida sin saber bien por qué.

—No te mentí, sólo te dije media verdad. Lo hice porque cuando estabas conmigo en esta forma no podías dejar de temblar de miedo, y lo que yo quería era que me dijeras lo que en verdad pensabas de las cosas… por eso aproveché la forma de ese niño, para que confiaras en mí y te animaras a hablarme sin sospecha. En realidad no pasó nada, sólo hubo un malentendido y una o dos cosas que no quise decir porque no creí necesario que lo supieras, nada más. —quiso explicar Chrno, de nuevo con aire indiferente y mirando en otra dirección. Se protegía los ojos del sol con el brazo sobre el rostro.

¿Qué le estaba pasando a su carácter? ¡Él jamás le habría hablado a Rosette de esa manera! ¿Se debía a la frustración que sentía por no haber logrado derrotar a Aion de una vez por todas, o porque el estar herido y causar la preocupación de la chica lo sacaba de quicio? No, algo así nunca lo pondría tan inestable… moriría por ser malcriado de esa manera, y más si quien lo consentía era ella. Entonces, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

—Fue una mentira, Chrno-_sama_. —decidió Rosette, molesta como él nunca la había visto antes— No puedo creerlo, yo que pensaba que usted era distinto de los demás… y me mintió como el peor de todos. No lo entiendo, no entiendo por qué tenía que mentirme de esa manera y aprovecharse de mí así. ¿Sabe qué? Si se hubiera acostado conmigo, no me habría dolido tanto como esto. Es más, hasta le habría pedido que lo hiciera de nuevo… ¡Yo lo estoy ayudando con una mano en mi corazón porque lo aprecio mucho, y usted no se atrevió a decirme la verdad desde un principio! —

—Rosette, ¿Te das cuenta de que te ahogas en un vaso de agua? ¡Estás enfadada por una estupidez, ni siquiera tiene importancia lo que pasó! —casi le gritó Chrno, ahora más irritado que nunca. Pasó por alto la mención de ella a las actividades que tenían que ver con acostarse, puesto que lo que podría haberle contestado al respecto habría sido, sin dudas, una bestialidad.

— ¡Nunca me lo habría esperado de usted, y lo sabía, Chrno-_sama_! Y yo que me estoy rompiendo la espalda en ayudarlo y hacer que se sienta cómodo ahora que está muy malherido… ¡Tampoco confía en mí como para decirme lo que sucedió! —retrucó Rosette, con los puños apretados.

Chrno se levantó sobre la silla reclinable, muy molesto. Su mirada de oro le mostró a Rosette dos pupilas convertidas en rajas de odio, que la vieron con cierta ferocidad. Algo en la mueca de su boca le dejó ver a la joven un par de colmillos afilados y sanguinarios…

— ¡No te pedí tu ayuda! ¡Podría arreglármelas solo, si así lo quisiera! ¡¡Al fin y al cabo ha sido de este modo desde hace cincuenta y tantos años, no necesito la ayuda de una humana cuyo rostro me recuerda a todo lo que perdí y me llena de vacío nada más porque la miro y me siento como un perfecto imbécil incapaz de cuidar de ella! ¡¡Tampoco necesito que me estés recordando que te mentí, porque soy consciente de que lo hice! ¡¡Y NO NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES, MI CUERPO SE REGENERARÁ POR SÍ SOLO EN UN PAR DE DÍAS! —gritó entonces el demonio, terriblemente enfadado.

La brutalidad de su reacción hizo que Rosette retrocediera unos pasos, asustada. Las palabras de Chrno-_sama_ eran duras, duras y crueles. Nunca esperó de él que se sacara de esa manera, ni que le hablase tan duramente. Por eso la chica tomó valentía; recuperó la poca dignidad que era capaz de reunir en esos momentos, y enfrentó a su _daimyo_ con tono calmado, siendo breve y concisa en lo que acababa de decidir:

—Bien, Chrno-_sama_… si no necesita mi ayuda, entonces yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Fue un placer trabajar para usted; sepa que lo quiero mucho y que en su momento fue una de las mejores personas que conocí. Me iré, gracias por todo. —

Chrno se quedó estático. Se volvió a mirar a la chica mientras se iba hacia la casa, sintiendo cómo se le rompía el interior en pedazos… ¡Pero muy bien, si ella quería irse, entonces que se fuera! Ya no aguantaba esa timidez suya, ni la terrible inocencia que lo volvía loco y despertaba todos sus instintos hasta ponerlo como un animal en celo. Tampoco podía aguantar que la chica le sirviera como si aún estuvieran en la Edad Feudal. Esos tiempos habían pasado hacía mucho, y no quería tener que repetirlos.

Por eso, Chrno se puso de pie y renqueando lastimosamente subió hasta su cuarto, a descansar de nuevo. Otra vez sentía el dolor en cada herida del cuerpo, como si el efecto de la morfina natural de sus Legiones se hubiese desvanecido… quizás si dormía un poco, mejoraría. Seguro que en la tarde-noche se sentiría mucho mejor.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Joshua Christopher estaba terminando con unos informes cuando escuchó el timbre. Fue a ver por el intercomunicador, esperando que se tratase de su prometida, Satella. Pero fue una gran sorpresa la que se llevó al ver por el portero electrónico el rostro de su hermana, y por lo que parecía se la veía muy dolida.

—… ¿Rosette? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi departamento, hermana? —le dijo el chico, al recibirla en la puerta de su residencia en el cuarto piso de ese edificio.

— ¡Oh, Joshua! Hermano… ¿Crees que pueda quedarme contigo unos días, hasta que consiga otro trabajo? —sollozó ella, abrazando de repente al muchacho rubio— ¡Por favor, hermanito, prometo que no te molestaré! —

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo? ¿Chrno-_sama_ te despidió o qué? —inquirió Joshua, ya empezando a molestarse por el sólo hecho de pensar en la respuesta de la última pregunta.

— ¡No, no! Fui yo la que renunció… ¿Puedo contártelo en otro momento? No me siento bien ahora, necesito dormir un rato. ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesto si me quedo un par de días? —contestó Rosette, limpiando cautamente unas lágrimas de su rostro.

— ¡Pero claro que no me molesta! Eres mi hermana, no se diga más… ¿No tienes una maleta ni nada por el estilo? ¿O es que saliste sin llevarte nada de la casa de Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Joshua, haciéndola pasar.

—No, no… no me llevé nada de la casa de Chrno-_sama_ porque todo lo que tenía le pertenece a él. Fue Chrno-_sama_ quien me dio la ropa que llevaba, y todo lo demás. Puede decirse que… —ella hizo una pausa, algo avergonzada— Puede decirse que no me queda nada más que mi familia. —

Joshua frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Qué razones habría tenido Rosette para irse de la casa de su _daimyo_, a sabiendas de que Chrno-_sama_ era una maravillosa persona que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en lo que fuera y se mostraba tan apacible y carismático? Empezó a pensar en cosas nada agradables y bastante infartantes… pero no, no podía ser tan así. Estaba sirviendo un poco de café a su hermana cuando se le ocurrió preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, aunque ella hubiera dicho que lo hablarían en otro momento.

—… no quiero molestarte, pero me gustaría que me contaras lo que pasó. Al fin y al cabo, algún día tendrás que decírmelo, ¿O no? Soy tu hermano, puedes hablar de lo que sea conmigo y sin problemas… —pidió el chico rubio, sentándose junto a Rosette con una taza de café en la mano.

—Está bien, Joshua… te lo diré todo. —accedió Rosette, después de hacer fondo blanco con su propio café.

Y la chica le dijo todo a su hermano, sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de esa traición nacer en su corazón y abrirse como una delicada flor.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Ewan Reminghton estaba bastante enfadado cuando llamó a la puerta de la casa de Chrno esa noche. Por lo que sabía, el médico que había enviado no pudo pasar a revisarlo, puesto que el demonio le negó la entrada a su hogar. Además de tener un altercado con su amigo médico, Reminghton pensaba seriamente en tener otro con Chrno por ser tan terco y estúpido a la hora de considerar su propia salud. Por eso llamaba y llamaba con insistencia a la puerta, esperando que alguien le abriera… alguien, seguro que la chica estaba en casa, la jovencita rubia que era la criada de Chrno. La verdad era que después de ver el modo tan desesperado en que ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de Chrno, Reminghton podía decir con mucha seguridad que la joven sentía algo más que respeto y admiración por su amigo demonio; era fácil percibir la calidez con que le miraba y la forma tan cariñosa en que le trataba. Además, el abogado nunca había visto a Chrno relacionarse con nadie de un modo tan especial desde que su esposa falleció.

Y la puerta no se abría. La casa estaba a oscuras, lo cual era raro porque aún no pasaba de las ocho y había poca luz natural. Entonces Reminghton recurrió a su arma más poderosa… la copia que guardaba de la llave de la entrada. Sí, Chrno le había dado una copia de su llave para que él pudiera venir cuando lo quisiera, los amigos nunca estaban de más en el hogar.

El abogado se encontró con el interior de la casa tan oscuro como el exterior. No se oía más ruido que el tic-tac del reloj de péndulo en la sala, parecía como si la vivienda estuviera muerta. Despacio y casi sin hacer ruido Reminghton subió por las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Chrno… al abrir la puerta con cuidado, vio que su amigo parecía dormir un poco agitadamente en la habitación sin luces.

—… Ewan, ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo en mi casa? —se escuchó la voz del demonio, en la negrura.

—Chrno, estás despierto… ¿Por qué nadie fue a abrirme la puerta? ¿Dónde está la chica que se encontraba aquí el otro día? —inquirió el abogado, entrando.

Chrno no contestó. Había pasado el resto de la tarde mortificándose por la ida de Rosette, no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto. Y el hecho de oír la pregunta de su amigo sólo lo puso más sensible, al punto de que soltó un ligero gemido de dolor. El demonio había empeorado considerablemente; ahora tenía fiebre muy elevada y un tremendo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Sentía la palpitación de sus heridas tan fuerte que se estaba volviendo loco. Sudaba a mares, empapando todas las mantas de su cama, y moverse le parecía una blasfemia.

—Chrno, te pregunté dónde está la chica. —insistió Reminghton, allegándose a él.

—… Rosette se fue. Discutimos en la mañana y por mi culpa… ella se fue. De todos modos… no importa, Ewan. Estoy bien… ya me siento de maravilla. —mintió Chrno, en respuesta.

— ¿De veras te sientes bien? Tienes una cara de muerto que mejor ni te cuento, amigo. —el abogado encendió la lámpara de la habitación, y Chrno cerró los ojos con fuerza, desviando la cabeza en otra dirección— ¡Ajá! Si te sintieras mejor, la luz no te dañaría los ojos… ¡Mírate! Has vuelto a sangrar, tus vendas están muy sucias… ¿Acaso te levantaste de la cama el día de hoy? ¡Y por si fuera poco, no dejaste que el doctor que envié te revisara! —

— ¡Cállate, Ewan! ¡¡Ya suenas como mi madre! —soltó Chrno, enfadado.

Reminghton no dijo nada más por unos instantes, constatando que el estado general de Chrno era cercano a crítico. Su piel se veía de un ligero tono pálido bastante insano, como si tuviera una enfermedad muy grave. Además, la habitación apestaba al olor de su sudor, mezclado en el aire con el humo de un sahumerio de fresa que había quedado encendido. El abogado consiguió algunos utensilios de botiquín como para cambiar las vendas de Chrno, aunque éste se negó a recibir la ayuda de nadie… pero como era incapaz de hacer movimientos bruscos, Reminghton no se preocupaba de su reacción, por lo que se dedicó a limpiar sus heridas de la infección que les atacaba.

—… Tengo algo sobre el juicio que pretendes iniciar. La Reina de Pandemonium estaría más que orgullosa de presidirlo, hablé en persona con ella hace un par de horas. No te preocupes por nada, tu Madre no permitirá que uno de tus propios hermanos cometa injusticias y quede impune, ella misma lo dijo. Podrían condenar a Aion a morir ejecutado del modo que más te guste, si le ganamos. —comentó el abogado, al tiempo que cortaba con una tijera la gran venda que Chrno tenía en el brazo menos lastimado.

—Genial… otra muerte más en mi conciencia. —masculló el demonio.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Esta vez será la de alguien que sí lo merece! —

—Yo no le deseo la muerte a Aion… ahora ya no. —soltó Chrno, casi para interrumpir a Reminghton.

El abogado se quedó mirándolo unos momentos, en lo que ponía una venda nueva sobre la herida que acababa de limpiar.

— ¿Cómo así que no le deseas la muerte? Trataste de matarlo, eso para mí es desearle la muerte, ¿O no? —inquirió el hombre rubio.

—Sí, sé que en un tiempo fue así. Pero ahora sólo le deseo eterno sufrimiento, para que sepa lo que se siente estar en mi lugar. Matarlo sería darle un descanso, más que un castigo. —susurró el demonio, molesto.

Reminghton se quedó algo admirado por la sabia decisión de su amigo. En realidad a él le daba lo mismo lo que ocurriera con Aion, pero esperaba que Chrno pudiera ser vengado. Cuando el abogado terminó de cambiar las vendas de Chrno, se despidió de él y le dejó solo entonces, con la promesa de que volvería dentro de un par de días a ver cómo seguía.

Y cuando se quedó solo, Chrno dio rienda suelta a su descontento.

En medio del dolor de sus heridas, pensaba en lo que estaría haciendo Rosette y en si ella estaría a salvo, bajo un techo y con algo qué comer. Se sentía como un estúpido, aún más que antes. El comportamiento errático de sus Legiones lo estaba transformando en un monstruo, poco a poco. Necesitaba que Rosette estuviera cerca de él y pudiera contenerlo, ahora más que nunca.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento desierto de Joshua, Rosette se preparaba para irse a dormir, al tiempo que pensaba con gran remordimiento en la salud de su antiguo _daimyo_. Ya no trabajaba para Chrno-_sama_… podría llamarlo en la mañana y ver cómo seguía… la culpa podía mucho más que el desasosiego; se arrepentía de haber escapado.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡AWW! Divino, pobre Chrno que se hace el malo porque no sabe ni lo que siente, pobrecito v.v ¿A poco no me van a decir que fue lindo? En serio, ya dentro de poco este fanfic se va a volver tan empalagoso que más de un lector nos va a salir diabético. ¡Bueno, igual y ya saben que dentro de unos pocos episodios podría terminar, eso si no se nos ocurre algo más para la trama! Supongo que algo se nos va a aparecer en la mente, don't worry. ¡Por ahora nos despedimos! Suerte para todos, pásenla lindo.**

**Bueh… seh, ya sé que los cansa esto, pero no sean malitos y dejen un review para que los saludemos en el otro capi, sigan leyendo y no se olviden de recomendarnos, ¡Plis!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**La salud de Chrno empeora de nuevo. El estar alejado de Rosette lo enferma mucho más que la propia infección de sus Legiones. La chica finalmente se rinde a sus propios deseos y llama por teléfono a la casa de su antiguo _daimyo_, pero al final cuando él logra contestarle ¡La muy burra no se atreve a hablarle! Idas y venidas de este tipo durante algún tiempo, hasta que finalmente Rosette escucha al teléfono algo que la deja totalmente shockeada: la voz de Chrno_-chan_ pidiéndole su ayuda. ¿Podrá Rosette superar el conflicto de la mentira y regresar a su señor que la necesita, o será más orgullosa que él y lo dejará en banda? ¡No se pierdan lo que sigue, porque volveremos a ver a Chrno_-chan_ en toda su gloria cuando Chrno ya no pueda mantener más su forma adulta! ¡¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, EH! n.n**

**¡Hasta la próxima, chicos y chicas!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Pues será en 14 días si Chrno_-chan_ no se nos muere primero X.x)**


	12. Décimo Segundo Acto

**¡Wolillas! ¿Cómo andan todos? Pues nosotras aquí muy bien y escribiendo estos maravillosos episodios del fic más lindo que tenemos, y el día de hoy especialmente listas para dejarles el siguiente episodio así lo disfrutan. Pero antes de que se regocijen tanto, tenemos que agradecer los reviews de la gente, ¡Que siempre nos sigue tan afanosamente! Como han sido: _Ale, Kikiokagomesama, Inusuki, Flonne_ (lamento el error, es que pensaba finalizar el fic en estos episodios… hasta que toda una trama nueva se nos abrió ante los ojos XD), _Kaori Christopher, Marion-Asakura, Marutho, Kaissa_ (por cierto, amo tus rewies, _Kaissa_ ,porque son auténticas críticas; adoro que me comentes qué fue lo que más te gustó de lo que leíste… a veces decepciona un poco recibir rewies de una sola línea porque da la impresión de que lo dejan por compromiso y nadie ha leído nada v.v a lo mejor son imaginaciones mías, pero tampoco me voy a poner exquisita, ¿No?), _Monika, Kilvan_ (te habías perdido XD), _Eri Mond Licht _(antes _Erifujimiya_) y nadie más XD**

**¡¡Ah, qué emoción! Muchas gracias por estar y seguirnos, a todos… ¡Realmente no sé qué haríamos sin los bienamados lectores! x.X ¡FELIZ DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS! Este chap es viva imagen de eso XD**

Y pues… el pequeño host que saluda a nuestros autores favoritos y los anima a más, además de que invita a todos a leer nuestros otros fics… ¡Éste no es el único que tenemos! XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimosegundo Acto: "Cuando los Sentimientos pueden más que la Razón"_**

_(9:16 AM – Miércoles)_

El departamento de Joshua estaba vacío. El hermano menor de Rosette se encontraba trabajando a la hora en que ella se despertó, y al menos se preocupó por dejar una nota diciendo que si necesitaba algo, la chica podía llamarlo al trabajo sin problemas. Esa mañana estaba nublado, y contrario a las expectativas de Rosette, en la casa de Joshua no había nada para hacer. Su hermano mantenía muy limpio todo, como siempre hacía con sus cosas, por lo tanto Rosette se sentía un tanto inútil al no poder hacer nada. Y bien, ya que supuestamente estaba sin trabajo, tomó el periódico de la mañana intentando encontrar otro empleo que le permitiera vivir tan bien como cuando estaba con Chrno-_sama_. La verdad era que, como nunca había dispuesto de tanto dinero, Rosette todavía tenía una gran parte de su primer pago guardada en su bolsillo. La chica no se consideraba parte de la generación de consumo y por ende, no era una compradora compulsiva ni nada por el estilo.

Rosette se estiró un poco tímidamente sobre el sofá de la sala y abrió el periódico, en la sección de empleos clasificados. Cocinera… muchacha para limpieza… secretarias… niñeras… mandaderos… todo le interesaba pero nada la llenaba. ¿Qué tal si quienquiera que fuese su nuevo jefe resultaba ser tan malo como o peor que Aion-_sama_? Y al pensar en Aion tuvo un escalofrío; recordar a ese _daimyo_ le hizo acordarse de Chrno-_sama_ y sus heridas, y de las batallas que éste había lidiado para defenderla.

Genial, ahora se sentía como una desagradecida.

¿Y la mentira, qué? O sea, ¿Tenía que pasar por alto que la persona en la que más confiaba le hubiera mentido cruelmente, aprovechándose de su inocencia y su confianza de una manera tan cruda y desconsiderada? Bueno, en realidad no había sido tan malo, había pasado muy lindos momentos con Chrno_-chan_… muchos paseos, abrazos, besos en la mejilla, caminatas tomados de la mano, cariño propio de un niño… ¿Eso quería decir que Chrno-_sama_ se sentiría mejor si fuera un niño por el resto de su vida? ¿O no era porque se trataba de una criatura inocente y sin malicia alguna, un pequeño niño recluido en el cuerpo de un demonio adulto que peleaba con el mundo para hacerse un lugar en él? Pensar en esas cosas llenó a Rosette de una infinita ternura.

Pero aún estaba ofendida por su falta de confianza, no había caso.

Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa ratona del living y se puso de pie. La joven dio un paseo por medio apartamento tratando de encontrarle una respuesta a lo que le pasaba, intentando dilucidar si solamente se sentía culpable como una traidora o si era culpable de haberse encariñado demasiado con alguien que no conocía del todo. Se dio cuenta de que todo llevaba al asunto de que Chrno-_sama_ estaba solo en su casa, herido y sin posibilidades de salir adelante solo… porque, vamos; Rosette no era estúpida. Chrno había dicho que podría solo con todo lo que necesitara, pero la chica sabía a la perfección que eso no era así. Y de nuevo el ataque de culpa.

¿Y si le hacía una llamada por teléfono? ¿No estaría quedando como que se arrepentía de su decisión, mostrándole a Chrno-_sama_ su cobardía y falta de orgullo? Los demonios eran criaturas orgullosas por naturaleza, quizás eso había enfadado a Chrno en primer lugar: el orgullo de Rosette. Ya, era imposible de soportar, tenía que llamar, tenía que saber si estaba bien o si ya se había muerto. La chica tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y marcó un número que se había aprendido de memoria para casos de emergencia, el teléfono de Chrno-_sama_. Pero no el número de su casa; sino el de su teléfono celular. Había tono, la llamada estaba entrando…

En su casa y en la relativa oscuridad de su cuarto de ventanas veladas por las persianas blancas, Chrno aún estaba dormido, hacia las nueve y media de la mañana. La visita de Ewan Reminghton y sus atenciones un poco descuidadas le habían devuelto un poco el ánimo, pero la fiebre recrudeció al amanecer y en cuanto quiso levantarse para ir al baño. Dormía, precisamente, pero con un sueño intranquilo e incómodo, caliente por la fiebre y dolorido por las heridas.

El demonio abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la llamada de su teléfono, sonando sobre la mesita de noche. Desvió su mirada de oro hacia el susodicho aparato, y lo miró con desidia unos segundos. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de cansancio… al diablo con quien estuviera llamando.

En el departamento de Joshua, Rosette cortó la comunicación al ver que nadie le respondía al teléfono. Seguro que Chrno-_sama_ estaba dormido.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando nuevamente la maldita cancioncita del teléfono sonó dentro del cuarto, despertando bruscamente a Chrno. Y así se había pasado toda la mañana, atento a llamadas que no contestaba por falta de fuerzas. Pero ya se estaba preocupando… ¿Quién tenía tanta urgencia de hablarle que llamaba todo el tiempo? Esta vez si hizo un pequeño esfuerzo. El demonio estiró como pudo el brazo hacia la mesa de noche, sintiendo el desgarrón de todos sus músculos acalambrados, y tomó el pequeño aparato. Lo dejó sobre la almohada, cerca de su cabeza, y recibió la llamada:

—… ¿Diga? ¿Quién habla? —contestó, débilmente.

Rosette se cubrió la boca con la mano y alejó el teléfono de su oído. Era la voz de Chrno-_sama_… ¡Por fin contestaba! ¡¡Rápido, tenía que decir algo antes de que él cortara! ¿Pero qué pensaba decirle? _"Oiga, Chrno-_sama_, me preguntaba si estaba bien y por eso lo llamaba, porque en realidad estoy muy preocupada por usted y me siento como una estúpida al haberme ido de su casa ofendida por una tontería, porque yo a usted lo quiero mucho y tengo unas ganas terribles de volver a su lado para cuidarlo… en realidad volvería porque usted me gusta, Y NO PORQUE DEBA HACERLO…"_ ¡Exact…! ¡¡NO! ¡No podía decirle algo así a su _daimyo_, Chrno-_sama_ la despediría por tonta! La chica sostuvo el teléfono en su mano sin atreverse a hablar, mientras escuchaba la voz cansada de Chrno:

— ¿Quién es?... Oye, quienquiera que seas y si eres tú quien lleva toda la mañana llamando, deberías saber que después de tanto insistir lo que tienes que hacer es hablar, ¿No crees? Que tengas buenos días… —y la comunicación se cortó.

Rosette se sintió como una estúpida otra vez. Cortó ella también y se dio una palmada en la cara, irritada consigo misma por su cobardía tan evidente.

—No hay dudas de que no eres más tonta porque no te pagan para que lo seas, Rosette Christopher… —se dijo la chica, hablando sola en voz alta.

Dejó que pasara una hora más. Volvió a llamar, pero esta vez marcó el número con un pulso tan tembloroso que se equivocó y tuvo que discar de nuevo. Finalmente, el aparato estaba llamando. De nuevo se oyó un tono de marcado y por último, un chasquido al que siguió la voz de Chrno-_sama_, ya bastante irritado:

— ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no contestas?... un momento… —se hizo un silencio que a la chica le pareció aterrador— ¿Rosette? ¿Eres tú, Rosette? —

Asustada, la joven colgó de inmediato, mirando el receptor con un gran miedo, dándose cuenta de que Chrno-_sama_ ya la había descubierto. Se llevó la mano a la boca una vez más, temblando de terror, y soltó el teléfono en el sofá. ¡Maldición, ya la había descubierto! Increíble, no podía creer que Chrno-_sama_ fuera tan listo como para darse cuenta de que quien llamaba era ella. ¿Y ahora qué pensaba hacer? Decidió esperar un poco más, hasta la tarde. De uno u otro modo, Chrno-_sama_ ya sabía que era ella la que llamaba.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Hacia las seis de la tarde Chrno ya había perdido todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. No comía desde hacía dos días, estaba terriblemente débil y su forma adulta no le servía de mucho al momento de coagular sus heridas… no sabía cuál era el problema. Y como no tenía otra salida, abandonó su forma adulta para adoptar contra su voluntad el cuerpo del pequeño que siempre usaba como excusa de hermano menor: Chrno_-chan_. Respiraba muy agitado, dándose cuenta de que si las cosas seguían como hasta el momento, muy pronto podría morir… ¿Qué diablos tenía, que no conseguía sanar? Infección, una terrible infección que estaba subiendo por todo su cuerpo hasta su corazón, ya tan avanzada que quizás podría matarlo.

No quería doctores. Los doctores humanos no sabían nada de la medicina de los demonios, ellos sólo pretendían curar a sus pacientes con esos remedios comunes de los humanos que en él no servían de nada. Por eso había rechazado la ayuda de Reminghton. En esos momentos, Chrno sólo quería a una persona que lo cuidara: la chica que limpiaba en su casa. Quería a Rosette, como por capricho. Y ahora que se sentía como el niño que parecía, tenía muchas ganas de llorar… pero hasta para eso le faltaba la fuerza. ¿Arrepentimiento? No sólo eso, también dolor y desolación; tres sensaciones arpías que le llenaban el alma en ese entonces, y le daban aún más miedo de fenecer irremediablemente.

El teléfono celular reposaba en la almohada junto a su cabeza, ya casi sin baterías. Esperaba que Rosette llamara de nuevo, esta vez no tendría miedo de decirle que la necesitaba ni de pedirle perdón por la mala manera en que se habían despedido ayer. Ya no podía aguantarlo más, quería tomar el celular y verificar el número de la última llamada, para comunicarse con ella, pero sentía los brazos tan cansados y doloridos que hasta pensar en las acciones le provocaba malestar. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la morfina natural de sus Legiones? ¿Acaso ya estaba tan rendido que ni siquiera tenía funciones? El chico soltó un gemido de dolor.

Y se rindió. Con un esfuerzo sobrenatural sacó la manito fuera de las mantas y verificó la última llamada, viendo que el número del hablante le parecía familiar; finalmente lo recordó: era el teléfono privado de Joshua Christopher, el muchacho que atendía las finanzas de su compañía y las relaciones públicas con _Harvenheit Systems Ltd_. al mismo tiempo. _"Así que Rosette se fue a vivir con su hermano…"_ pensó Chrno, distraído. No lo dudó ni un instante. El indicador de batería baja ya estaba titilando en la pantalla del aparato… quizás no tendría suficiente carga como para hablar más de un minuto. Estaba llamando, el tono era normal.

En la casa de su hermano, Rosette se encontraba haciendo un pastel de chocolate. Tenía que agasajar a Joshua de alguna manera como retribución por dejarle vivir en su departamento un tiempo, así que estaba ocupada en la cocina. La chica escuchó el teléfono y se sobresaltó, con cierto temor. Se limpió las manos en un repasador de cocina y contestó:

—Residencia del señor Joshua Christopher, habla Rosette… ¿Qué se le ofrece? —dijo la chica, sin poder olvidarse de su rol como empleada de un empresario.

Durante unos segundos no se oyó nada más que la respiración agitada de alguien. La chica se extrañó, y parpadeó un par de veces con el ceño fruncido, a la espera de una respuesta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —insistió la joven.

Esta vez un gemido de dolor acompañó a la respiración. Era como si alguien estuviera intentando hablar, pero no lo lograse por falta de voz. Entonces la conclusión fue brutal en la mente de Rosette. Como un reflejo, de nuevo se cubrió la boca con la mano y casi soltó un grito.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? ¿¿Es usted? —inquirió.

—… _Rosette-_san_… Rosette-_san_… _onegai_, necesito que me ayudes… no me siento nada bien…_ —la voz sonaba débil e infantil, atacada por un grave acceso de tos y flema—_… te necesito aquí, Rosette-_san_… no puedo más…_ —

— ¿¿Chrno_-chan_? ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¿¿Qué te…? perdón, quiero decir, ¿¿Qué le ocurre, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó ella, ahora desesperada.

—… _me voy a morir…_ —susurró la voz por última vez, y la llamada se cortó antes de que Rosette pudiera contestar.

La chica se quedó estática, helada de miedo. ¡Chrno-_sama_ estaba muy mal! ¡Por todos los cielos, si ya había perdido fuerza para mantenerse en su forma natural, y había cambiado a ese estado que el llamaba "ahorro de energía" entonces debía estar muriendo en serio! De nuevo la culpa y el remordimiento le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se sentía como una tonta en toda la extensión de la palabra, no podía dejar de pensar en que su torpeza como ama de llaves estaba provocando la muerte de su _daimyo_. El teléfono cayó de la mano de Rosette directo al suelo alfombrado; en menos de dos minutos la chica ya había salido del departamento después de dejarle una nota a su hermano para avisarle que tenía una emergencia.

En su habitación, Chrno maldijo en veinte idiomas a la batería agotada del celular, y perdió el conocimiento cuando supo que ya no podía seguir soportando el dolor que le atormentaba el cuerpo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(12:25 AM – Jueves)_

—… Chrno_-chan_… ¿Chrno_-chan_? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? —

Era la voz más maravillosa que había escuchado en días. No tenía mucha idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sin dudas era un alivio oír una voz tan dulce cerca de su oído, llamándole con tanto cariño y dulzura. Chrno_-chan_ abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo en ellos la irritación de una conjuntivitis severa, que se quitaría si se lavaba la cara con un poco de té frío. Dirigió la mirada hacia su derecha y se encontró de frente con los ojos azules más increíbles que jamás hubiera visto, esos que lo cautivaban hasta el fondo de su alma perdida.

—… qué bueno que despertaste, Chrno_-chan_. Creí que te había perdido. —susurró Rosette, con una sonrisa. Estaba recostada sobre las mantas, acurrucada al lado del niño.

—Viniste… entonces ¿No es un sueño y sí viniste? —dijo él, débilmente.

—No, no es un sueño, Chrno-_sama_. Usted está vivo de milagro. Apenas sí me tomé un taxi a tiempo, lo encontré desmayado cuando llegué… creí que se había muerto, Chrno-_sama_, sufrí mucho por eso. —explicó ella, sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan infantil y encantadora.

Chrno se había alegrado considerablemente de verla, pero una incierta decepción se apoderó de él al notar que la chica seguía llamándolo con respeto. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, tratando de aclarar la mente. Se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo ya no le dolía, y por lo menos sentía los dedos de las manos. ¿Se había encargado ella de cuidarlo? No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba desvanecido, pero no podía ser mucho. Eso sí: tenía un hambre atroz, y muchas ganas de ir al baño.

—No me digas Chrno-_sama_… ya no trabajas para mí, ¿Recuerdas, Rosette-_san_? Tienes que llamarme Chrno_-chan_, me gusta cómo suena cuando lo dices tú, es _kawaii_… —corrigió él, sonriendo apenas para disimular su desengaño.

—Ahora que lo pienso, yo no dije en ningún momento que renunciaba a trabajar para usted, Chrno-_sama_… sólo dije que me iba. Pero no se preocupe más, ya volví y pienso quedarme, esta vez no lo voy a dejar solo. Me sentí muy culpable por mi estupidez… ¡Perdóneme, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Le prometo con una mano en mi corazón que no volverá a suceder! —dijo la chica, con cierta desesperación.

—_Iie_… _Iie_, Rosette-_san_. No soy yo el que tiene que perdonarte nada, ¡Eres tú la que debe disculparme a mí, por haberte gritado de tan mala manera! Estaba molesto porque nada me había salido como lo esperaba, _onegai_… ¡_Gomen-nasai_, Rosette-_san_! ¡_Onegai_, perdóname tú a mí! —pidió el chico, interrumpiendo a Rosette en medio de su propio discurso cuando le tomó las manos con gran arrepentimiento.

—… no, ¡No diga eso, Chrno-_sama_! —se negó Rosette, contrariada.

— ¡_Onegai, sumimasen_, Rosette-_san_! ¡¡_Gomen-nasai_! —insistió él, y condescendiendo a esos impulsos infantiles que tenía ahora que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un niño de doce años, se arrojó en los brazos de Rosette. Escondió el rostro entre sus ropas, echando a llorar desconsoladamente— ¡Lo siento tanto, no quería gritarte, pero no sé qué le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo, no podía reaccionar! ¡Nunca quise lastimarte! —

Rosette, confundida, sólo atinó a estrechar al niño entre sus brazos, casi arrullándolo para contener su llanto. Estaba descolocada, si consideraba que quien en realidad estaba abrazándose a ella en busca de consuelo era Chrno-_sama_, no cualquier persona. Con más razón sintió duda al momento de sostener ese abrazo… pero ya estaba, él se sentía muy mal y ella había pasado el día entero de ayer limpiando sus heridas y cambiándole las vendas. Ambos necesitaban un poco de alivio.

—Está bien, Chrno-_sama_… no se preocupe por nada. Yo lo entiendo, no tiene que disculparse conmigo. Pero si le hará más feliz escucharlo, entonces sí lo perdono. —susurró la chica, mientras frotaba suavemente la espalda vendada del niño, por debajo de su espesa cabellera.

Chrno siguió sosteniendo el abrazo de ella durante un rato, aliviado por escuchar al fin las palabras que llevaba tiempo queriendo oír. Después de un rato, Rosette sintió que debía soltarlo ya, y separó despacio al pequeño de su abrazo… encontrándose con que se había quedado dormido en su hombro. Con mucho cuidado volvió a recostarlo en la cama y lo cubrió. Antes de irse, dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, y acarició con cuidado su suave mejilla a modo de cariño para que durmiera mejor.

Chrno-_sama_ ya estaba fuera de peligro, y todo gracias a la oportuna intervención de Rosette. La chica bajó a preparar algo de comer, en caso de que Chrno despertara de nuevo y tuviese hambre. En esa hora o dos que ella permaneció en la cocina, recibió la llamada del abogado de su _daimyo_, Ewan Reminghton. Comunicó algo acerca de un juicio, de que las audiencias serían en unas semanas, de que todo estaba bajo control y un par de asuntos más. También preguntó por Chrno, y Rosette con orgullo pudo decir que ya se encontraba bien y estaba descansando. Conversaron largo y tendido mientras ella preparaba su propio almuerzo. Cuando la joven por fin pudo cortar la llamada, se dedicó a limpiar afanosamente el resto de la casa que había permanecido casi tres días en el absoluto abandono.

Finalmente, cerca de las dos y media de la tarde, la joven decidió que era momento de que su señor comiera algo, así que preparó una bandeja con un caldo y un poco de jugo de naranjas. Subió las escaleras pensando distraída que la alfombra de la misma necesitaba una limpieza profunda, y abrió la puerta del cuarto sin mirar realmente dentro. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y al dirigir la vista hacia la cama, la encontró vacía.

—… ¿¿Chrno-_sama_? —casi gritó la joven, asustada.

—Tranquila, Rosette… aquí estoy. —

"_Esa voz…"_ pensó la chica, sintiendo un extraño escozor en la espalda. Era grave, fuerte y atrayente. Era Chrno-_sama_ en toda la extensión de su nombre, sin duda. Se volvió hacia el ventanal de la habitación y lo vio allí de pie, terminando de abrocharse el cinturón de los pantalones… ¡Rosette tuvo tal ataque de vergüenza, que le dio la espalda de inmediato, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas!

— ¡Ay, lo siento, Chrno-_sama_! No sabía que estuviera… un momento, ¿¿Se ha quitado las vendas? —protestó ella, dándose la vuelta de repente al notar que sobre el amplio torso desnudo de su señor no había vendaje alguno que cubriera esas grandes laceraciones en carne viva.

—_Eto_… tendrás que ayudarme a ponerme unas nuevas. Lo siento, pero como ya me noto más recuperado, creí que podría volver a mi estado normal. Así sanaré más rápido… eso creo. Mira: algunas heridas están más cicatrizadas ya, y todo gracias a que me ayudaste. Mi cuerpo se encargará de lo demás. —explicó él, tratando de encubrir que en realidad, el cambio de estados había destrozado los vendajes, puesto que estaban hechos a la medida de un niño.

—… bueno, ¡Pero debería estar descansando! ¿Qué hace ahora, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Por qué no se recuesta de nuevo? —insistió Rosette— Mire, hasta le traje algo para que coma, vamos… ¡A la cama de nuevo! —

— ¡Está bien! ¿Por qué cuando estoy enfermo todos me hablan como mi madre? Sólo quería estirar las piernas un poco, y tal vez, constatar que todavía tengo todos mis dientes, ¡Eso, si no es molestia! ¡Quiero ir al baño, quiero comer, y quiero salir de este cuarto! —dijo el demonio, riéndose.

Rosette sonrió también, al ver que su señor ya se mostraba más alegre. Estrujó entre sus dedos la manopla de cocina que tenía, y asintió con la cabeza, como si le diera a Chrno su aprobación para que llevara a cabo esos planes. Él se acercó al gran espejo que estaba detrás de la puerta del armario, y con mucho cuidado verificó una por una las heridas que podía verse en el cuerpo. Lo malo del asunto era que no tenía ojos en la espalda, y por eso…

— ¿Rosette? ¿Me haces un favor? —hizo una pausa, en lo que ella se acercaba a su lado— ¿Podrías apretar despacio sobre mi espalda, ahí entre los omóplatos? Siento algo duro pero no sé si es un calambre o una herida… —

La chica abrió mucho los ojos… ¿Ella, poner las manos sobre la fuerte espalda de su _daimyo_? ¡Sueño hecho realidad! Ni tarda ni perezosa, Rosette apoyó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos encima de los huesos dorsales que podía apreciar a simple vista, y presionó delicadamente justo entre los omóplatos de él. No había ninguna herida, pero sí algo endurecido que parecía más un músculo hinchado que una cosa de la que tuviera que preocuparse.

—No hay nada mal, Chrno-_sama_… tal vez sea… —

La joven presionó un poco más, masajeando ligeramente sobre la piel. Chrno ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y se oyó un crujido que horrorizó a Rosette.

—Es una contractura, ya lo descubrí. —decidió él, frotándose el cuello.

Las manos de Rosette seguían apoyadas sobre la piel de su _daimyo_, sin intención alguna de apartarse. Ella no iba a admitirlo públicamente, pero le causaba cosquillas en el estómago rozar de esa manera la espalda de Chrno-_sama_. Y por otro lado, el demonio cerraba los ojos tratando de aprovechar al máximo ese contacto tan próximo entre ambos. Se dejó llevar tanto por la sensación de placer, que empezó a _ronronear_… ¡Por increíble que pareciera, Chrno _ronroneó suavemente, como gato_! Y para completarla y dar toda la impresión de que estaba disfrutándolo mucho, su cola metálica se enroscó despacio y con suaves contorsiones…

—… ¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Rosette, escuchando el ronroneo de su señor.

Chrno se sobresaltó al recordar que aunque él estuviera perdido en una fantasía muy placentera, _Rosette estaba ahí mismo y en persona_, provocándole sin darse cuenta esas sensaciones tan fuertes. El demonio abrió mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta bruscamente… esta vez, las manos de Rosette quedaron apoyadas sobre los músculos de su estómago. Y para cuando ella reaccionó y quitó su roce de encima de él, ya ambos habían enrojecido completamente.

—_Etoo_… yo… ¿Ese ruido? ¡Me estaba aclarando la garganta! —mintió él, al tiempo que se rascaba la oreja en un gesto cómico.

— ¿De veras? Por un momento creí que algún gato se había metido a la casa… ya sabe, porque parecía un ronroneo. —dijo la chica, sonriéndose tontamente y sintiendo ya tanto calor que no pudo evitar empezar a sudar— ¡Vaya! ¿No dijo usted que tenía hambre, Chrno-_sama_? Mejor venga a comer mientras yo me ocupo de ponerle un vendaje nuevo. —

— ¡Es una gran idea! —apreció él, sonriéndose de la misma manera tan tonta y graciosa.

Y mientras comía aquel caldo tan delicioso (era una bendición para su deshidratado estómago, de última) Chrno tuvo que aguantar en silencio la amabilidad de Rosette al colocarle nuevas vendas encima de todas sus heridas. La verdad es que ya había mejorado bastante, y podía que en dos días o menos ya se hubiera recuperado del todo, hasta cicatrizar.

Después, venía el asunto de la audiencia. El juicio contra Aion en los Tribunales de Pandemonium empezaría ni bien se pudiera, no quería esperar ni un momento más para ver caer una pesada sentencia encima de ese desgraciado que se había aprovechado de su buena voluntad y le había quitado a su esposa, hacía ya más de cincuenta años. Si ganaban, el demente de Aion no volvería a lastimar a nadie, nunca más; pero si perdían…

Si perdían, sería Chrno el que no volvería a ver la luz del sol. Todo dependía de los argumentos que Aion tuviera para su defensa, y de lo bien que Ewan Reminghton llevara el caso; porque Chrno no pensaba ingresar a los Tribunales si no era con su abogado preferido y más apreciado amigo, claro que no.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡AWW! Qué lindo episodio este… ¡Pobre Chrnito, siempre lo estamos haciendo sufrir y llorar como nenita! Jajajaja, pero no se preocupen, tengan en cuenta que nosotros sabemos lo machazo que es así que no hay problemas. ¡Y los siguientes capítulos definen un montón de cosas! ¡Nadie se los puede perder, así que mejor nosotras ya nos despedimos y les dejamos las recomendaciones de siempre, más el avance de lo que se viene para que sepan qué esperar!**

**Recomendación: ¡Ya se la saben! ¡Les ordenamos que nos dejen un rewie! Nos encanta saludar a la gente en el siguiente chap. Además, pueden confiarnos con sus amiguis, o hasta esperar el siguiente capítulo, ¿No? n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¡La segunda salida de Chrno y Rosette! Hermoso, sin dudas. Él la invita a que vayan juntos a una feria ambulante, pero son más lo altibajos que tienen regresando de la casa que otra cosa. Finalmente, es Chrno el que puede salir en defensa de la chica, y como ella está tan ilusionada con esa "salida" se toma un poco más de libertades en nombre de su seguridad: ¡Lo toma de la mano como si fueran novios! O.o Todo parece estar tan bien, que no se dan cuenta del horrible clima que pondera sobre ellos, cuando finalmente se desate en pleno camino de regreso una tormenta que enfermará de gripe a Rosette… ¡Es el turno de Chrno de demostrar cuánto más puede hacer por ella, y ayudarla a recuperarse! **

**¡Nos leemos pronto, chicos y chicas! **

**(Próxima Actualización: Estee… si no se llevan preso a Chrno antes, será en 14 días, como hasta ahora 6ñ.ñUu)**


	13. Décimo Tercer Acto

**¡Wee! Nuevo capítulo de este lindo fanfic n.n ¿Se encuentran todos listos para leer? ¡Buena ésa, la gente nos quiere! Entonces no somos tan malas autoras, ni yo tan mala escritora XD ¡Pero vayamos a lo fundamental, saludar a nuestra querida audiencia de cada quince días!… _Kaissa_ (¡Gracias por el kilométrico rewie! Ya saldrá Joshua, don't worry XD), mi querida _Ale, Lizirien_ (la verdad es que me encanta pensar en Chrno como un enorme felino X.x), _Inusuki, Marion-Asakura_ (a mí también me gustó lo del teléfono cortado XD), _Flonne_ (siento haber puesto tanta narración, pero era necesaria v.v), _Helena Venus_, nuestra afamada violinista ¡Suerte con tus clases!; _Eri Mond Licht_ (lo que haya dicho antes, ya me retracté v.v), _Marutho, Monika, Kilvan_ (otro que rió de mi Chrno-_sama_ ronroneante XD) y _Satorichiva._**

**¡Quedan todos saludados! Y este saludo va también para ti, lector que lees el fanfic pero no dejas un review, no importa porque también te queremos (ahh… extraño los tiempos en los que hacía esas cosas ¬¬) ¡Nos veremos todos al final! n.n**

Ahora nos tomamos unos segunditos para saludar a nuestros autores preferidos, y presentar el episodio de esta semana n.n… ¡Un host, para no dejarlos colgados!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimotercer Acto: "El Turno de Chrno"_**

_(12:26 AM – Viernes)_

Habiéndose levantado de la cama hacía apenas unos minutos, Chrno_-chan_ bajó desde su cuarto hacia la cocina de la casa con su espesa cabellera en desorden y la pijama mal puesta, tallándose los ojos en medio de un bostezo adorable. El silencio imperaba en toda la vivienda, no había sonido alguno que le indicara la presencia de Rosette. No la encontró cuando fue a sentarse en su banqueta preferida a leer el periódico matutino… bueno, si consideraba que ya casi estaban entrando en la hora del almuerzo entonces, ¿Dónde estaba Rosette? Chrno_-chan_ no pudo concentrarse en la lectura del artículo, sabiendo que la chica no estaba cerca. No es que necesitara alguno de sus servicios, sus heridas más graves se habían recuperado fabulosamente de un día para el otro y ya no precisaba utilizar vendajes… ¡Pero es que moría de hambre!

Preocupado, salió al patio trasero a ver si la encontraba. Y en efecto así fue: Rosette estaba arrodillada en la tierra de un cantero, poniendo plantines de cierto arbusto floral muy perfumado que Chrno le había sugerido unos días atrás. El niño se sonrió con alegría y corrió hacia donde ella estaba, parándose delante de Rosette con una linda sonrisa en los labios.

—_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Rosette-_san_. —saludó él, amablemente.

—B-buenos días tenga usted, Chrno-_sama_… ¿No es un poco tarde para levantarse? ¿Qué horas son éstas? —lo regañó la chica, centrando la mirada en el niño ante sus ojos, con una gran sonrisa.

Sin dudas a Rosette le alegraba que él ya estuviera mucho mejor. Ahora bien, lo que no entendía era por qué Chrno-_sama_ se empeñaba en tomar a veces la forma de ese niño, si ya toda la farsa no tenía sentido porque ella había descubierto su secreto. Le agradecía enormemente que le dejara verlo "de vez en cuando", por supuesto; pero por un lado el tener delante de sí a su _daimyo_ disfrazado de niño hacía que la chica recordase el momento en que Chrno le había contado la verdad y todo el problema y la pelea que eso trajo aparejado a su vida. Al final, Rosette se convencía de que todo estaba bien porque él se encontraba a salvo y con vida, así que no debía preocuparse por ese asunto de la mentira (o de las cosas que habían quedado sin decirse, en su defecto).

—No es muy tarde, pero es lo suficientemente después de hora como para que tenga hambre y exija comida, ¿No lo crees? ¡Tengo mucho hambre! —se quejó el niño, sentándose como los indios del otro lado del cantero.

—… aguarde entonces un momento, hasta que termine con esta planta que me queda. En seguida le hago el almuerzo, Chrno-_sama_. —pidió la joven.

— ¡Bah!... qué esperar ni qué nada, ¡La planta no es más importante que yo, Rosette-_san_! Tengo antojo de pastel de chocolate… —dijo el chico, con una risita.

—… ¡Ay, perdóneme, Chrno-_sama_! ¡No quise decir que el plantín fuera más importante que usted, en serio! ¡Lo siento, en seguida iré a hacer su almuerzo, por favor, discúlpeme! —se excusó Rosette, y de inmediato comenzó a juntar todos los artefactos de jardín de los que disponía, para luego ponerse de pie cargándolo todo.

—… _Onegai_, Rosette-_san_… ¡Sólo bromeaba! Puedes terminar lo que estabas haciendo, luego te encargas de la comida. No me voy a poner malo porque no coma ya mismo. —dijo Chrno, sonriendo mientras le quitaba de las manos los azadones y los plantines.

Más tarde, mientras Rosette estaba haciendo un rico y sano almuerzo para su _daimyo_ todavía convaleciente, éste se fue a dar una ducha y regresó a la cocina en su forma más adulta, ya un poco más espabilado. Rosette hubiera deseado que una vez… ¡Por lo menos una vez, Chrno-_sama_ no resultase tan atractivo a sus ojos cuando recién se bañaba. Siempre venía a la cocina con el cabello húmedo y ensortijado en la cabeza, con una camisa abierta que dejaba muy a la vista su musculoso cuerpo y esos mismos pantalones holgados que dejaban mucho que desear. ¡Era imposible fijarle la mirada más de treinta segundos y no babear el piso! Sonrojada vivamente, Rosette siguió preparando aquella ensalada de vegetales que hacía con tanto esmero, mientras oía a su _daimyo_ sentarse en la banqueta que más le gustaba, y el tintineo metálico de su cola enroscándose en el caño del asiento.

— ¿Quiere comer ya mismo, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó ella, para romper el silencio tan sepulcral de la cocina.

Chrno no contestó rápidamente. Estaba leyendo el periódico y había encontrado al fin el artículo que más le preocupaba de todos. Pero cuando se percató de que Rosette le hablaba, apenas levantó la vista del papel para fijarla en la chica… erróneamente llevando sus ojos hacia sus esbeltas piernas que asomaban bastante por debajo de sus shorts de verano.

—Emmhh… supongo que de ser posible, sí me gustaría comer ahora. —respondió el demonio, tragando saliva abruptamente, y luego regresó a su lectura— Aunque creo que podría esperar unos minutos más, no moriré de hambre… ese pollo asado de anoche estuvo excelente, te felicito. —

—M-muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama_. Pero usted lo habría hecho mejor, seguramente, si yo hubiese preparado el asador a tiempo. Lo que pasa es que no me di cuenta de que también podría haberlo asado a las brasas y… —y Rosette siguió hablando durante un rato.

Chrno levantó de nuevo los ojos del periódico, oyéndola hablar sin cesar.

¿Estaba en un universo paralelo o qué? ¿Desde cuándo Rosette hablaba tanto, y se mostraba tan simpática con él? El demonio esbozó una sonrisa, con gran alegría. ¡Eso sólo podía significar que Rosette ya no le tenía miedo! Se sintió realizado por un momento, como si por fin hubiera logrado su sueño más anhelado. Siguió observándola con detenimiento mientras la chica estaba de espaldas terminando la ensalada, y escuchó con atención todo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Al final, cuando acabó la ensalada, Rosette se volvió y dio por terminado su discurso kilométrico:

—… y bueno, lo siento mucho si no me di cuenta, perdóneme usted, Chrno-_sama_. —era la primera vez que Rosette no se desvivía en súplicas para pedirle una disculpa.

Él se quedó mirándola unos minutos más, con el periódico caído sobre el regazo. Sonreía un poco tontamente, como perdido en un ensueño donde ante sus ojos se mostrase algo increíblemente maravilloso. Rosette se sorprendió de su actitud y se quedó de pie con la bandeja de la ensalada en las manos, algo temblorosa.

—… ¿Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió la chica, algo incómoda por la reacción que esos divinos ojos dorados le producían por dentro.

—… ya deja de mortificarte por eso, Rosette. De todos modos sigo diciendo que nadie cocina como tú, y no me harás cambiar de opinión… ¿O es que tengo que perdonarte por cocinar tan delicioso? Mientras no lo hagas para nadie más, no me enojaré… —contestó Chrno al final, con una sonrisa.

Rosette sonrió ampliamente, viendo el rostro iluminado y amable de su _daimyo_. No supo por qué, pero en esos momentos, al verlo de esa manera tan sensual y despreocupada en la banqueta, ella habría deseado arrojar al suelo la bandeja que traía y echársele encima para cubrirlo de besos hasta que él supiera de veras cuánto le gustaba. Sonrojada por su pensamiento, la chica dejó la ensalada en la barra del desayunador y le hizo una reverencia a su señor antes de ir por el resto de la comida.

—Usted siempre tan comprensivo, Chrno-_sama_… si hubiera más gente como usted en el mundo, sin dudas no pasarían cosas malas. —apreció la chica— ¿Desea que le seque el cabello mientras lee su periódico? —

Chrno se quedó un poco confundido, dividido entre el pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos y la tentadora posibilidad de que Rosette le masajeara el cabello con sus suaves manos… ¡No era muy difícil imaginar cuál de ambas cosas habría preferido, desde luego! Simplemente sonrió un poco más y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la propuesta de la chica. Volvió a levantar el periódico y le dio la espalda a la joven para que ella dispusiera de su pelo como más lo quisiera. Rosette masajeó despacio su cabeza, llevando esa toalla con maestría y delicadeza por el cabello de su señor, sin tirar demasiado ni obligarlo a torcerse en posiciones extrañas.

El demonio, totalmente relegado a la sensación placentera de esas manos en su cuero cabelludo, se limitó a levantar el periódico para seguir leyendo antes de comer, y encontró un anuncio que le llamó mucho la atención. De inmediato tuvo una idea, pero no supo si lo mejor era decirlo o esperar un poco… todavía no estaba bien, no era correcto. ¡Pero qué correcto ni qué nada, las cosas se hacen porque se sienten, y no a la inversa!

—… _Neh_, ¿Rosette? —

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. La chica, algo temblorosa, se detuvo en el acto de seguir masajeando el cabello de su _daimyo_ y se quedó estancada durante unos segundos. Él simplemente se volvió a mirarla, con una encantadora sonrisa que delataba su contento de ese día.

—Adelante, tú primero, Rosette. —dijo Chrno, amable.

—N-no, usted dígame primero, Chrno-_sama_… yo espero, no se preocupe. ¿Qué desea? —pidió la chica, algo temblorosa.

—… ¿Quieres que pierda mi honor de caballero? Vamos, las damas van primero, así que estás en tu derecho de preguntar lo que quieras. —contestó el demonio, alzando una ceja.

—… usted no es un caballero, Chrno-_sama_, es un demonio. —aseguró Rosette, con una media sonrisa que dejó encantado a Chrno.

—Tienes razón, y sólo por eso voy a hablar yo primero. —se corrigió él, fascinado con el tono azul en los ojos de la chica y enamorado perdidamente de su sonrisa—… estaba pensando que podría ir a la feria esta tarde, hay un carnaval ambulante en la ciudad y… ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Con Chrno_-chan_, si te parece mejor. —agregó, después de una pequeña pausa.

Sorprendida, Rosette envolvió sus manos nerviosamente con la toalla que sostenía, y su sonrisa se agrandó aún más. La joven asintió con la cabeza, después de pensarlo durante unos segundos.

—P-por supuesto que me encantaría ir a la feria _con usted_, Chrno-_sama_. No hace falta que sea con Chrno_-chan_, se lo aseguro. —aceptó Rosette, feliz. Al cabo de unos instantes, su rostro se mostró decepcionado y algo triste—… pero… no, mejor no, Chrno-_sama_. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, hace días que no estoy en la casa y no limpio todo como debería, no quiero faltar a mi trabajo, en serio. —

—… oh, vamos, puedes escapar de los quehaceres de la casa por un par de horas. —insistió Chrno. Actuaba como si estuviera invitando a salir a una chica cualquiera, como si no se tratara de su criada— ¡Estoy seguro de que puedes! —

—… ¿Un par de horas? Tal vez… sólo un par de horas, Chrno-_sama_. — de ese modo Rosette terminó por aceptarlo.

Chrno esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa y sus pupilas se afinaron ladinamente enfocadas en la chica durante unos momentos, como si estuviera planeando algo. Agregó, sonriendo un poco más despiadadamente:

—… ¿Y qué si fueran cuatro o cinco horas, no simplemente un par? Quien dice dos, también dice tres o cuatro… o quizá cinco o seis. ¡Tal vez toda la tarde! ¿Vienes entonces? —

—C-Chrno-_sama_, no quiero ser grosera con usted, pero… tengo trabajo que hacer, en serio. Intento ser responsable de su casa y su persona, y me lo pone más difícil. —en la cara de Rosette se reflejaba una angustia sin precedentes— Yo no quiero que luego usted se enoje conmigo porque si no… si no, me siento muy mal. —

—… ay, Rosette… no me voy a enfadar porque dejes la limpieza para mañana, en serio. ¡Vamos, te lo estoy pidiendo, casi te lo ruego! ¿Sí? ¡Por favor, ven conmigo a la feria! —Chrno se bajó de la banqueta y se puso de rodillas delante de la joven, haciendo que ella retrocediera de espanto.

— ¡No haga eso, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Levántese del suelo, por favor! —

— ¡Sólo me levantaré si accedes a pasar toda la tarde conmigo en la feria, vamos! Acéptalo o no volveré a levantarme del piso, y te seguiré de rodillas a todas partes, lo digo en serio… —amenazó Chrno, en tono burlón.

—… ¡Ay, está bien! Voy con usted, pero levántese del suelo. —terminó por decir la chica, ya avergonzada de las cosas que su señor hacía por ella.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces deja la comida para otro día y ve a ponerte muy linda, ¿Sí? Saldremos en media hora, no te tardes mucho… ¡Vamos, ve a cambiarte de ropa! ¿Qué esperas? —la incitó él, y casi la empujó hacia su cuarto para que fuera a vestirse.

Rosette cerró la puerta de su dormitorio pensando en que algo muy serio le estaba pasando a su _daimyo_, porque esa agitación no era normal en Chrno. De repente desvivía por convencerla de que fuera con él a alguna parte… ¿Se debía a que estaba muy agradecido porque prácticamente le había salvado la vida cuando acudió a su llamado, o qué? Ella no tenía ni idea, mejor no pensaba y obedecía, esa fórmula funcionaba muy bien.

Por otro lado y muy emocionado, Chrno salió corriendo casi como un niño en dirección a su habitación y subió las escaleras de un salto. ¡Tenía que vestirse bien, iba a salir con Rosette!... un momento. El demonio se detuvo delante del espejo que tenía colgado detrás de la puerta del armario, y miró su propio reflejo con duda… ¿Se ponía así porque iba a salir con ella? ¡Iba a salir con Rosette! ¡Era casi como una cita, si en verdad lo pensaba bien! Los nervios se apoderaron de toda su Legión, convirtiéndolo literalmente en una masa de emociones a flor de piel…

Al final y después de mucho buscar, terminó poniéndose lo más informal de su armario: vaqueros negros, los que solía usar en las salidas importantes; su típica playera blanca y camisa a cuadros abierta a modo de abrigo, y un lindo y costoso par de botas, la única de sus adquisiciones que realmente le gustaba mucho usar. Esperaba ver a Rosette de un modo clásico y casi tan despreocupado como el suyo, pero al bajar la escalera y pasar a la cocina de nuevo, se encontró con un panorama mucho más que atractivo:

La chica esperaba ya, sentada en la banqueta que anteriormente él había ocupado. Tenía puesto un precioso vestido de verano de falda muy corta, sandalias altas y el cabello recogido en una media coleta bella. En lo primero que Chrno se fijó fue en sus esbeltas piernas, que asomaban más de lo que jamás hubiera deseado por debajo de la falda. Tampoco dejó de apreciar el delicado maquillaje de la joven, ni lo bonita que estaba, en conjunto.

—Ah… ehh… ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él, al cabo de unas vacilaciones.

—Si usted quiere, Chrno-_sama_… —aceptó ella, bajando de la banqueta.

—… y de nuevo ese problema. Ya en serio, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Chrno-_sama_ mientras estemos fuera de la casa, ¿Está claro? Ahora sólo soy un amigo, no tu señor… ¿Me harás caso esta vez? —pidió él, mientras cruzaba hacia el patio trasero, para salir por la puerta de atrás de la casa.

—Está bien. Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. —asintió Rosette.

Chrno se volvió y la miró unos segundos, contento.

—Eso es, así me gusta que sean las cosas… —dijo, por último.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

—… ¡Qué hermosas piernas, preciosura! —

La sangre de Chrno hirvió. Era el octavo imbécil que decía algo fuera de lugar a Rosette desde que salieron de la casa. Bueno, no es que la chica no llamara la atención ni nada, ¿No? Pero… ¿Acaso no veían que iba acompañada? ¿No lo veían a él, caminando al lado de la joven y ya regresando de la feria? No podía dejar de sentir piedad cuando veía a Rosette ponerse roja como un tomate y esconder la mirada en el piso. El demonio estaba seguro de que ella se sentía como una tonta o algo parecido; siendo que Rosette era tan sensible, no podía esperar menos. Por eso, Chrno se acercó un poco a la joven y alzó la voz en cuanto identificó al idiota que le había dicho eso:

— ¡Oye, imbécil! ¿Qué no sabes que no es así como se le habla a las señoritas? ¡Compórtate, estúpido! —

El tipo que había ofendido la sensibilidad de Rosette iba en una bicicleta. Se volvió hacia Chrno y cuando le vio los cuernos, simplemente aceleró la marcha con su vehículo hasta desaparecer de la vista.

—… M-muchas gracias, Chrno. —dijo Rosette, satisfecha. Dirigió un vistazo discreto a su señor y sonrió.

—No es nada. Uno nunca se cansa de los idiotas que pueblan la ciudad. —dijo Chrno en respuesta, haciendo un gesto de que no tenía importancia con la mano. Sonrió ligeramente al ver la mirada de Rosette posada en sus ojos.

La chica siguió caminando, muy derecha. Miró el cielo y notó que las nubes más oscuras que jamás hubiera visto se encontraban por doquier; eran de un ligero tono gris verdoso, horripilante y catastrófico. No llovía aún, pero ella estaba más que segura de que ésta sería otra de esas tormentas horribles y llenas de truenos, una borrasca que la llenaría de miedo… ¡Ningún problema! Seguro que Chrno-_sama_ la iba a proteger de nuevo y le concedería una noche en su cuarto para que no se asustara tanto, lo tenía cubierto. Ah… qué grandioso era Chrno-_sama_, que siempre la estaba cuidando…

Sin darse cuenta, Rosette tomó en un acceso de distracción la mano de Chrno y la aferró entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Al notarlo, el demonio sintió un ligero calor en las mejillas y se sobresaltó de repente, asustado por la repentina reacción de la chica. Quiso arreglarlo de alguna manera, ya que ella caminaba a su lado y no decía nada:

—… buena idea, si vamos tomados de la mano parece como si tuviéramos algo… entonces así nadie se atreverá a decirte otra cosa ofensiva, muy bien pensado, Rosette. —la felicitó Chrno, casi en un tartamudeo.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Debería…! —Rosette hizo una pausa y terminó de procesar las palabras de Chrno. Se dio cuenta que de alguna forma, él había tergiversado sus intenciones y lo tomó a su favor—… Perdón, debería haberte dicho que iba a hacer algo como eso, Chrno. No me di cuenta, creí que lo adivinarías y entonces… bueno, ya lo adivinaste. —terminó la frase con una sonrisita sincera.

—No hay problema. Si lo que querías es que nadie te diga cosas… bueno, no podemos evitar que la gente las piense porque eres una chica muy hermosa, pero al menos evitaremos que las digan en voz alta, ¿No te parece? —dijo él, como si nada.

Sus manos seguían entrelazadas, apaciblemente…

Rosette se quedó sorprendida. ¿Chrno-_sama_, pensando que ella era una chica muy hermosa? Se quedó fascinada. Le habría gustado decirle lo que pensaba de él, que era un demonio muy atractivo y le llamaba mucho la atención, pero no era capaz de decir nada ya que se sentía como una tonta por sólo estar pensándolo. Siguió sonriendo dentro de su farsa y tomó un poco más fuerte la mano de su _daimyo_, aprovechando que él parecía de acuerdo y no decía nada a favor o en contra.

De repente, unas escasas gotas comenzaron a precipitarse desde el cielo, cubriendo finalmente de agua como una espesa cortina toda la calle. Rosette soltó un gemido de desesperación y se llevó de inmediato las manos a la cabeza, tratando de cubrirse.

— ¡Rayos, maldita lluvia! —susurró la chica, molesta— Y nosotros sin un solo paraguas… —

Antes de que lo notara, una gran sombra cubrió a la chica y el agua pareció dejar de caer alrededor y encima de ella, mientras que seguía tirándose sobre el resto de la calle y más adelante aún. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo oscuro de la tarde, y reveló de un modo más evidente que en efecto algo la estaba cubriendo para que se protegiera de la lluvia…

—… Chrno-_sama_, usted… —murmuró Rosette, cuando al levantar los ojos hacia arriba se encontró con el ala extendida de su señor encima de su cabeza. El rubor tiñó las mejillas de la chica—… muchas gracias de nuevo, Chrno. Eres muy amable… —

Chrno sólo sonrió. Esta vez no dijo nada y siguieron caminando bajo la lluvia sin tanta premura. El demonio ya se había empapado por completo, pero su gran ala seguía cubriendo a la joven a la perfección y actuando de paraguas con mucha soltura. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, levantando junto con el agua de la calle la falda de Rosette… para compensar la potencia del viento, Chrno estiró su otra ala y con ella trató de cubrirlos a ambos, pero no alcanzaba a tapar bien.

—Lo siento, mis alas no son tan infinitas como quisiera. —se lamentó el demonio, viendo que la chica comenzaba a temblar de frío, ya mojada por la borrasca que soplaba.

No había otras personas en la calle, ya todo había quedado desierto. Los únicos que caminaban y no se resguardaban eran ellos dos, avanzando hacia la casa del demonio justo bajo todo el foco de lluvia y viento. De improviso, algo duro y pequeño golpeó el ala de Chrno que actuaba de paraguas, justo en una articulación. Seguidamente, le golpeó otra cosa pequeña, y luego otra y otra, y otra más… se convirtieron en muchos pequeños objetos duros que le sacudían las alas con fuerza.

— ¡Maldición, granizo! —soltó Chrno, apretando los dientes. El pedrisco pegaba con fuerza en la piel de sus alas y le quemaba como fuego aunque estuviera hecho de hielo.

— ¡Ay, no! Déjalo, Chrno, te vas a lastimar… ¡Podemos seguir corriendo, no quiero que te lastimes con el granizo! —dijo Rosette, asustada.

— ¡No, no! Puedo hacerlo, te llevaré si es necesario. —y dicho eso, Chrno alzó en sus brazos a Rosette para echar a correr debajo del granizo con las alas extendidas horizontalmente, para que ofrecieran menos resistencia al viento— ¡Llegaremos en seguida, ya estamos cerca de todos modos! —

— ¡Por favor, Chrno-_sama_, no haga esto! ¡Podemos tomar un taxi, no hace falta que me lleve! —casi gritó Rosette, asustada. Una piedrita pegó en su piel.

—… tranquila, sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Sólo relájate y disfruta del paseo, muy pronto estaremos en casa y a salvo! —dijo Chrno, con una sonrisa. El maldito granizo seguía golpeándolo.

La feroz lluvia le daba de lleno en el rostro, y mojaba paulatinamente más a Rosette. En un momento dado, la chica comenzó a temblar de frío, abrazándose al cuello de su señor con miedo. El agua caía a chorros de ambos, mientras que Chrno corría lo más rápido que le era posible para arribar a la casa antes de que alguno de los dos terminara enfermo de pulmonía.

Finalmente llegaron. No fue tarea difícil lograr que Rosette fuera a cambiarse la ropa mojada antes de que se desviviera ocupándose de los dolorosos moretones que poblaban las alas de Chrno, las cuales colgaban lánguidas a su espalda porque el sólo moverlas le daba escalofríos. El demonio se estiró sobre la alfombra de la sala, sin energías para subir hasta su cuarto a cambiarse. Boca abajo sobre el tapete, Chrno dio un respiro a su agitada Legión y descansó unos segundos, aún sintiendo en los muslos el calor de la larga carrera hasta la casa y en toda la extensión de sus maltrechas alas el golpe de todas y cada una de las piedras de granizo. El dolor era indescriptible, no terminaba aún de curarse de sus viejas heridas cuando se le sumaban otras nuevas.

Levantó la vista en dirección a la chimenea, mientras escuchaba el resonar de los truenos y el golpeteo del hielo contra las persianas del frente. Miró por unos momentos el retrato de su difunta esposa, y murmuró:

—No sé tú, Magdalena, pero a mí me está dando mucho, mucho sueño. —

Cuando Chrno despertó, ya era de noche. Se había quedado dormido en la alfombra ahora mojada, pero lo más extraño era que no sentía dolor alguno en las alas. Al mirarse, descubrió docenas de pequeñas gasas fijadas con cinta adhesiva en toda la piel, seguramente puestas por Rosette. El demonio sonrió, agradecido, y cuando miró a su alrededor buscando ver la hora, se encontró con la joven ama de llaves que dormía tiritando en el sofá largo.

—… hey, Rosette… despierta, linda… puedes ir a tu cuarto, ya no hace falta que te quedes a vigilarme, me siento mucho mej… —Chrno tomó la mano de Rosette para animarla, pero la soltó de inmediato cuando la sintió hervir como si se estuviera asando— ¿Qué demonios…? —

Posó la palma de su mano en la frente de ella, y constató que en efecto Rosette estaba…

—Tiene fiebre… maldición, por mi culpa tiene fiebre. —resolvió.

Decidido a hacerse cargo del asunto, Chrno levantó a Rosette en sus brazos y como todo un caballero la llevó hacia su habitación, para meterla luego en su cama y arroparla bien. Rosette ni siquiera se despertó. El demonio miró entonces el adorable rostro ruborizado de la joven, y se dio cuenta de que era la oportunidad que necesitaba: tenía que aprovechar el momento, era ahora o nunca si deseaba saber de una vez por todas qué le pasaba con sus sentimientos respecto de ella…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Fabuloso! No digan que no, este Chrno es todo un caballero, es un genio, es un amor, Rosette tiene mucha, pero mucha-mucha suerte ¬¬ ¡Ay, cómo la odio por ser tan linda y tener a Chrno a su disposición, la odio! XD ¡Nosotras inventamos la situación, no podemos odiar a nadie, jajajaja! Bueno, gente, esperamos muy sinceramente que os haya gustado mucho, y os hayáis divertido un buen rato… tengan todos por seguro que nosotras sí nos divertimos con este fic n.n**

**Ya saben, la tarea de siempre; nos dejan un review para que los saludemos luego, recomiendan el fanfic a todos sus amigos, y por último esperan el otro capi, ¡Yeah!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno, el enfermero… ¡Pagarían por verlo, no digan que no! Pero afortunadamente no tienen que pagarme nada, ni a El demonio más lindo de la historia tendrá que rebajarse de su puesto como señor de la casa para cuidar a su criada mientras ella no pueda volver a trabajar, ¡Y tendrá que pasar las mil y una! Pero es en ese momento cuando Chrno se decide: lo que siente por Rosette parece ser muy fuerte como para dejarlo pasar, y cuando está a punto de confesárselo todo, ¡¡Aparece Joshua a interrumpir! ¬¬ (fuckin' Joshua) Pero el joven rubio viene con una gran noticia bajo el brazo: la fecha de su boda… ¡Rosette está invitada y Chrno también, por supuesto! ¿Podrá la chica recuperarse para asistir a esa boda? ¡NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE AVERIGUARLO! Pronto se viene el juicio de Aion n.n**

**¡Saludos a todos, nos contactan si necesitan algo!**

**(Próxima Actualización: será dentro de 14 días, Rosette está enfermita ahora n.n)**


	14. Décimo Cuarto Acto

**O.o ¡Hi! Ya volvimos, yo con toda la pila y mi hermana con muchas ganas de colaborar en este fanfic n.n ¡Por eso les escribimos otro capítulo, para que se pongan contentos! Y como siempre hacemos, primero saludamos a nuestros bienamados lectores tan queridos, como han sido esta semana: mi súper sis _Ale, Lizirien, Eri Mond Licht, Inusuki, Marutho_ (sentimos no haber puesto tanto de la feria, sin duda lo importante es lo que pasa aquí… y lo siento, pero Rosette no agarra el ramillete de Satella, ya verás por qué), _Marion-Asakura, Kikiokagomesama, Kitty Kaissa_ y su kilométrico review (en serio, tenemos que hablar de nuevo un día v.v), _Jochan_, que nos mandó un correo, _Helena Venus _y sus vasos de saliva y _Kilvan_ (que se sigue poniendo loca cuando Chrno ronronea XD), **

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos, los queremos muchio XD! Sigan así y sigan leyendo, son geniales todos n.n**

El amigo host de cada episodio, donde saludamos a los autores preferidos y queremos pedirle a otros que terminen los fics o que actualicen, todos estamos ansiosos n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimocuarto Acto: "A fuerza de Cariño y de Cuidado"_**

_(9:45 AM – Sábado)_

Rosette se despertó atraída por el suave olor de un caldo. ¿Cuánto hacía realmente que no llegaba a sus narices un aroma tan rico, como ese que ahora sentía con claridad? Mucho, mucho tiempo. Abrió los ojos despacio, y se encontró ante su mirada a un niño de cabellos violáceos que le sonreía con mucha dulzura. Por un momento la chica no entendió nada, creyendo que se trataba de otro hermoso sueño donde su _daimyo_ cuidaba de ella, hasta que recordó que Chrno-_sama_ había sido golpeado por el granizo y seguramente aún estaba dolorido en las alas. Eso bastó para que Rosette se incorporase sobre la cama como empujada por un resorte desde la espalda, y de inmediato buscara bajarse y caminar.

—… Rosette-_san_, ¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió una vocecita suave.

La chica se detuvo entonces. Su instinto de protección había podido más que su propio malestar general, y en ese preciso momento no se dio cuenta de que Chrno_-chan_ estaba arrodillado sobre la cama, preocupado por ella. Rosette supo que no todo en su cuerpo estaba bien cuando le sobrevino un fuerte mareo y se cayó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Rosette-_san_? —inquirió el chico, preocupado al no tener respuesta de la joven.

—S-sí, estoy bien, Chrno-_sama_… no se preocupe. —mintió Rosette, frotándose las sienes con los dedos— Me duele mucho la cabeza, es todo… ¿Y usted, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Ya no siente dolor en sus alas, se ha recuperado? —

—Sí, sí… yo estoy bien, Rosette-_san_, _tú no debes preocuparte por mí_. Mis alas están bien, _domo_ _arigato-gozaimasu_, fue por tus cuidados de emergencia que me puse bien en seguida. —contestó él, y sonrió con una sinceridad sin precedentes. Seguidamente, Chrno_-chan_ se bajó de la cama y puso sobre las rodillas de Rosette un plato humeante de sopa— _Neh_… esto lo hice para ti. No esperes que sepa muy bien porque es sopa de lata, pero… _gomen-ne_, creí que tal vez te gustaría comer algo. —

La chica quiso sonreír, enternecida por el gesto de su señor.

—Muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama_… ¡Muchas gracias! Huele muy bien. —le dijo, en agradecimiento.

Para Chrno no hubo palabras, sólo la media sonrisa de Rosette. Era todo lo que necesitaba, que ella le sonriera y ya, era feliz. Oh, sí… lo había notado en esos días en los cuales la necesitó tanto. El niño se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama mientras la chica comía del caldo en silencio, y observó detenidamente cada una de sus delicadas facciones pálidas por la elevada fiebre que tenía… ¿Dónde se había metido Rosette todos esos años, que no había llegado antes a su vida? Viviendo una infancia infeliz, en un hogar sin padres ni alguien que realmente la quisiera; pendiente de la casa del maldito psicópata que la humilló como a un animal; sola y desconsolada al hallarse alejada de su hermano. ¿Por qué a veces la gente tenía que esperar tanto para llegar a los prometidos tiempos mejores de los que tanto se hablaba?

Rosette seguía comiendo despacio, agradecida de que su _daimyo_ se preocupara tanto por ella como para ponerse a hacerle comida. Por su parte, la chica miraba de reojo al adorable niño sentado ahora a su lado, que la veía comer con una gran sonrisa en sus labios infantiles. Rosette habría deseado preguntarle por qué seguía viéndose como Chrno_-chan_ cuando se encontraba con toda la libertad del mundo para ser el gran demonio del que ella estaba enamorada… a su ver, resultaba más fácil ser hechizada por el embrujo de sus ojos dorados que por la graciosa y tierna redondez de esos irises rojos. Una vez que la chica terminó el plato de su sopa, sonrió más ampliamente y se lo tendió a Chrno_-chan_, satisfecha.

—M-muchas gracias, de nuevo… ¡De verdad estuvo muy bueno, Chrno-_sama_! Que nadie diga que usted no sabe hacer una buena sopa. —dijo ella, amablemente.

—_Onegai_, te dije que es sopa de lata… —comentó Chrno, con una sonrisa.

El chico tomó el plato y lo depositó en la mesita de noche. Esperó a que Rosette se volviera a acostar y le arropó bien, acomodando las mantas con cuidado; sus manos pequeñas eran ágiles para ese trabajo, por lo que la cama de Rosette quedó impecable una vez que terminó. Seguidamente, depositó un beso ligero en la frente de la chica y sonrió de nuevo, con esa alegría infantil que lo caracterizaba.

—Perdóneme, Chrno-_sama_, no quería enfermarme, se lo juro. Quizás me mojé demasiado ayer, cuando salimos a la feria. —empezó ella, ansiosa— Le prometo que en cuanto me recupere, yo… —

—… Shhh, no digas nada, Rosette-_san_. —la interrumpió Chrno_-chan_, y la calló cubriéndole la boca con su pequeña mano— No es tu culpa si te mojaste porque yo no quise llegar más rápido. En el fondo, soy el responsable de que te hayas enfermado, así que yo te debo una disculpa. Ahora descansa y quédate tranquila, así te recuperas. —

—Pero yo tengo que… —intentó decir la chica, bajo la mano de Chrno.

—Nada, nada, en serio. Te quedas aquí hasta que estés mejor. Es mi turno de hacerme cargo de ti, Rosette-_san_. —decidió el chico, con una sonrisa aún más grande en los labios.

Y antes de que Rosette pudiera contestar algo, Chrno ya había salido de la habitación. La puerta quedó abierta, como avisándole que podía pedirle lo que se le ofreciera sin problema alguno. Pero lo que la chica deseaba era ponerse a trabajar de una vez, ¡No descansar y pasarla bien a expensas de Chrno-_sama_! Algo tenía que hacer, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí tan al vicio como la oreja de un sordo… ¡En cuando Chrno saliera de la casa, ella se iba a poner a trabajar! Había limpieza atrasada de hacer, esa misma limpieza que había prometido el día anterior, la que dejó pasar sólo para ir con su _daimyo_ a esa feria. La chica escuchó atentamente el tráfico de Chrno-_sama_ en el living, y finalmente lo vio aparecer en el vano de la puerta de su cuarto una vez más, ya convertido a su forma más adulta y vestido… ¿Vestido de manera elegante? ¿A dónde iría?

—Rosette, quédate en la cama. Volveré en un par de horas, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar… ¡Y quiero verte aquí cuando vuelva! ¿Está claro? —le dijo, en tono serio.

—S-sí, Chrno-_sama_… —prometió Rosette. Por debajo de las mantas estaba cruzando los dedos de ambas manos, rompiendo la promesa.

—Bien, así me gusta. —aceptó Chrno, ahora sonriendo amable.

…Chrno-_sama_ no tenía por qué enterarse de que ella había estado haciendo limpieza, mientras la encontrara en la cama a su regreso. La chica estaba ciento por ciento convencida de que quizás lo más difícil del truco fuera engañar a su señor, y hacerle creer que había pasado todo el tiempo acostada.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(12:15 AM del mismo día)_

Chrno volvió a casa cerca del mediodía. La audiencia preliminar en la corte de Pandemonium había sido extenuante, y eso que él ni siquiera había entrado a la sala del juicio. La Reina, quien efectuaba los honores de la jueza en la disputa, estaba ansiosa de comenzar a toda marcha con las reuniones oficiales que en un par de semanas (o según cómo se dieran las cosas) terminarían en un fallo a favor de una de ambas partes. Por un lado estaba Chrno, con una demanda bastante severa sobre agresión a un congénere sin motivo inicial, el maltrato de un bien humano y además, una inexorable acusación de asesinato. El crimen irresoluto de la sospechosa muerte de la esposa de Chrno no era un tema olvidado en las profundidades, y muchos demonios tenían presente lo ocurrido de un modo tan patente como para querer prestar declaración en el caso, casi sesenta años después del hecho.

Por el otro lado, Aion demandaba a su vez a Chrno por haber interferido en los regímenes de su hogar, y sin duda tenía razón. A esto era a lo que Reminghton se refería, aquella vez que Chrno y él conversaron en el parque: Aion era perfectamente capaz de culparlo por igual, aunque sobre él asediara un tonel de cargos cien veces más pesados. Esa mañana, los demonios que oficiaron de fiscales tomaron declaración a Aion, pero éste se negó a hablar puesto que sus abogados no estaban presentes. Fue el turno de Chrno, y el demonio debió entregar con mucho recelo a las autoridades de Pandemonium (la élite de los Perseguidores) el cuaderno donde su esposa había escrito esas últimas memorias. Una lectura rápida de su contenido por parte de los fiscales y la expresión posterior de sus rostros hizo que Chrno se diera cuenta de que muchas pruebas eran concluyentes…

Lástima que en Pandemonium los juicios se resolvían de un modo nada ortodoxo en comparación con los juzgados humanos.

Por eso Chrno estaba tan agobiado ahora: porque la fecha de la audiencia era en dos semanas. "Audiencia" era un nombre cariñoso para la pelea que se desataría dentro de la "corte" de los demonios; nada menos que una lucha entre los dos rivales hasta que uno de ellos ya no pudiera seguir adelante. Como Chrno era el demonio demandante, podía pedir más beneficios en la batalla, y cada quien llevaría en las muñecas un contrapeso de veinte kilos adicionales por cada cargo que se presentase en su contra.

"_Tienes suerte de que agarramos a Aion cuando aún no tenía nada preparado, y lo tuyo sólo serán veinte kilos de más en la muñeca hábil. Los de Aion son muchos más… bien pensado, Chrno, en serio."_ de esta manera le había felicitado Ewan Reminghton cuando salieron de la embajada de Pandemonium en la tierra. La embajadora Jezabel, la hermana predilecta de Chrno, se había ofrecido a ser la segunda "testigo" que Chrno necesitaría en el momento de la batalla.

Pero Chrno no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas fueran a ser tan fáciles.

Llegó hasta la sala y dejó su sobretodo oscuro tirado sobre el sillón. Pensó en ir a hacerle una visita a Rosette y prepararle algo para que almorzara, en el momento en que notó un olor suave a incienso por toda la casa. Pasó un dedo sobre la mesita ratona que estaba frente a la chimenea, y no vio polvo depositado en él… esa Rosette. El demonio apretó los dientes, dándose cuenta de que la chica se había levantado mientras él no estaba.

— ¿Rosette? —la llamó, en voz alta.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata, pero escuchó pasos en la planta alta de la casa, donde estaba su cuarto. Chrno subió despacio las escaleras, maldiciendo en voz baja los caprichos de la jovencita. Justo cuando estaba llegando a la cima de la escalera, vio a Rosette salir de su habitación con los brazos cargados de ropa sucia. Al verlo a él, la chica se asustó y corrió de nuevo adentro del cuarto, cerrando la puerta en el acto.

— ¡Rosette! —le gritó Chrno, molesto.

— ¡¡No se enfade conmigo, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Por favor, se lo pido! —chilló Rosette, encerrada en el dormitorio de su señor.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo levantada? ¿No te pedí que te quedaras acostada, que no estás bien? ¿¿Quieres enfermarte de gravedad, acaso? —soltó él, apoyándose contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

— ¡N-no, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Nada de eso! Es que… yo no puedo descuidar mi trabajo por una gripecita de porquería, y usted no tendría que estar cuidando de mí, no es su responsabilidad. ¡Siento mucho todo esto, Chrno-_sama_! —se disculpó Rosette, del otro lado de la puerta.

—… ¿Me dejas entrar? —pidió Chrno, amable.

— ¡Por favor, Chrno-_sama_! ¡No me despida, se lo pido! —

Chrno apoyó la cabeza en la madera de la puerta y puso su mano sobre la perilla, consternado. ¿Todavía tenía miedo de que la despidiera o algo? El demonio soltó un suspiro y trató de sonar aún más amable con la chica.

—… en lo que menos había pensado era en despedirte, Rosette. ¿Por qué te iba a dejar sin trabajo, enferma y sin un lugar a dónde ir? Vamos, si no quieres que entre, por lo menos atrévete a salir de mi habitación, porque no es el lugar más seguro para esconderse de mí. —susurró, cuando ya estuvo bien seguro de que sus palabras le darían confianza.

Rosette abrió entonces la puerta y salió afuera, con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrosadas por la fiebre elevada. El dolor que sentía en los huesos no era ningún impedimento para que hiciera sus quehaceres, por lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Chrno sonrió al verla salir hacia el descanso de la escalera, y con amabilidad le quitó de las manos el bulto de ropa sucia que traía. La chica se rascó disimuladamente el brazo y se acomodó con nerviosismo las mangas cortas de su camiseta de dormir, la que se había puesto después de darse una ducha fresca para bajar la fiebre.

Chrno puso su mano fría sobre la frente de Rosette, y constató que su estado general no había cambiado.

—Aún tienes mucha fiebre, Rosette. Te llevaré a tu cama y esta vez quiero que te quedes acostada, ¡Es una orden! —decidió el demonio, y soltó el bulto de ropa para cargar en sus brazos a la menuda jovencita.

— ¡N-no hace falta, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Yo puedo caminar! —intentó defenderse ella, con el rostro afligido por las molestias que hacía que su señor se tomara por ella.

— ¡Yo decido aquí qué hago y qué no! Y si te quiero llevar cargando a tu cuarto, pues te llevo y se acabó. No porque seamos buenos amigos vas a violar lo que te digo, Rosette… ¡Y es en serio! Esta vez te quedas en la cama o tendré que obligarte, aunque te anticipo que no te va a gustar nada si tengo que forzarte. —decía el demonio, al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

Rosette estaba fascinada por su autoridad. Chrno-_sama_ era tan altivo y orgulloso como los auténticos señores de las películas viejas, era todo un caballero. Además, el atractivo aroma de su perfume llenaba los sentidos de la chica y poco a poco la adormilaba. Rendida a esa sensación de estar protegida, Rosette apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su señor y cerró los ojos, imaginando que era una princesa a la cual su príncipe llevaba al lecho de amor… ¡Ya basta! ¡¿En qué cosas pensaba! De repente abrió los ojos y cruzó los brazos por el cuello de su señor, temblando de un modo extraño.

Chrno interpretó la reacción de Rosette como un acceso de frío, por lo que apresuró el paso hasta la habitación de la chica. La recostó y poco después volvió con algo de comer: un poco del caldo que le había sobrado. Rosette estaba achucharrada contra el respaldo de la cama, todavía temblando. Por un momento, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Chrno sonrió, al verla ahí encogida como una niña pequeña. El demonio se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella, y sirvió un poco de caldo en una cuchara, al tiempo que lo enfriaba con su aliento.

—Vamos, abre la boca que esto está caliente… no quiero derramar nada en las mantas. —le dijo.

—… ¿Usted quiere que yo coma… de su mano, Chrno-_sama_? —contestó la chica, sorprendida y oculta detrás de las mantas. Lo único que asomaba por encima del cobertor eran sus ojos azules, pasmados.

—Mira, Rosette: tú me diste de comer a mí todos estos días en los que no estuve bien, y te lo agradezco mucho. Me habría muerto si no hubieras venido a socorrerme, ahora me estoy tomando la delicadeza de devolverte tan amable favor, así que abre la boca y no me discutas… —dijo él, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡L-lo siento, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡No quiero importunarlo! —refutó la chica, al instante sacando la cabeza al descubierto— ¡Yo sólo quiero que usted esté contento, porque el sentido de mi existencia se resume en sobrevivir para que usted sea feliz, Chrno-_sama_! —agregó.

Chrno se quedó pasmado, abriendo de un modo algo gracioso sus ojos dorados en una mueca de espanto. La cuchara cayó de su mano dentro del tazón de nuevo, y salpicó al demonio justo en el rostro. Pero no por eso mudó su expresión de asombro, y se quedó estático como una piedra mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Rosette.

—… vaya, no creí que dependieras tanto de mí. —dijo, en un murmullo.

—Usted lo es todo para mí, Chrno-_sama_… —susurró Rosette, mientras limpiaba del rostro de su _daimyo_ los restos de caldo con una servilleta.

En cierto sentido lo que decía era verdad. En esa pseudo-confesión, la chica reveló de un modo indirecto el gran sentimiento que tenía hacia él, pero no fue capaz de decirlo con otras palabras. Bastaba con que Chrno-_sama_ estuviera delante de su vista para que se le aflojaran las piernas y no lograra ser más que un manojo de nervios a su servicio. Al mismo tiempo, Chrno pensó en las palabras de la chica… _"Usted lo es todo para mí"_. Sin dudas era algo que le había gustado mucho escuchar, pero ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que en el fondo estaba pensando? ¿Pudiera ser que Rosette… se sintiera atraída por él? Chrno se rindió y dejó que la chica limpiara cuidadosamente la salpicada de sopa, mientras él la miraba con gran devoción.

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo.

—Rosette… yo… tengo que decirte algo, que si me guardo mucho tiempo más podría hacerme estallar. —dijo el demonio, luego de tragar saliva.

— ¿Qué quiere decirme, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, sin dejar de limpiar la mancha de sopa, aunque ya no hubiera tal mancha.

Chrno volvió a tragar saliva, y miró a la chica a los ojos antes de decir nada. Tenía que estar seguro de lo que iba a confesarle, quería decirle que ella le gustaba y que estaba convencido de que no podría seguir viviendo si algún día le faltaba su compañía, que se moría de celos cuando pensaba que el desgraciado de Aion se había metido en su cama por las noches, que deseaba con todo su corazón darle un beso y sentía en cada fibra de su cuerpo el deseo que lo consumía cuando ella se le acercaba de esa manera tan inocente y desinhibida… ¿Podía decir todo eso en una sola frase? Un _"Me gustas"_ habría sido la expresión correcta, pero ¿Era solamente fascinación lo que sentía por ella? ¿Y si se trataba de algo más profundo e inabarcable que el simple deseo?

El demonio parpadeó un par de veces, y suspiró perdido en el ensueño de esos tiernos ojos azules que ya le veían con preocupación, al notar que él no decía nada.

— ¿Qué me iba a decir, Chrno-_sama_? —insistió Rosette. La chica ya no acariciaba el rostro de su señor con la servilleta.

—Yo… bueno, es algo un tanto difícil, no quiero que te escandalices si te parece muy raro, pero… hace un tiempo que he notado que… —empezó él.

_**¡¡¡DRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!**_

Chrno cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes fieramente. ¿Quién era el imbécil que venía a interrumpirle en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida? ¡¡Iba a desconectar el maldito timbre en cuanto zanjara el asunto con ese fulano, eso iba a hacer! Justo a la mitad de una declaración a la chica que lo fascinaba y un idiota tocaba el timbre, metiéndose en su parte del parlamento, justo en la parte donde le diría a Rosette que le volvía loco y deseaba que fuera su mujer porque no podía vivir sin ella… Un momento, ¿Realmente iba a decirle semejante cosa? ¡Seguro que Rosette lo mandaría bien lejos ni bien se enterase! No podía caerle con una cosa como ésa.

—… espera un momento… ¡Sólo me tomará un segundo, dos a lo sumo! —dijo Chrno, con los dientes apretados, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta hecho una fiera.

Al abrir, se encontró con una persona con la cual, decididamente, no podía enojarse ni aunque quisiera. La risueña faz del muchacho rubio le hizo olvidar todo el enojo, y más aún cuando de inmediato relacionó esos ojos azules con los de su alicaída Rosette…

—Joshua… ¡Qué sorpresa tan inesperada! ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa? —dijo el demonio, forzando una sonrisita.

—… ¿Le molesto, Chrno-_sama_? Es que venía a traer algo para mi hermana, ¿Está ella, de casualidad? —dijo el joven, tendiendo la mano hacia Chrno.

El demonio saludó cordialmente a Joshua, sosteniendo la pequeña mano del chico con gran firmeza durante unos segundos. Invitó a Joshua a pasar y lo guió hacia la cocina.

—… como para que tu hermana no esté en casa… ¡Está enferma! —le dijo Chrno, mientras iban hacia allá. Al ver la cara de pánico de Joshua, el demonio añadió— ¡Pero no te preocupes por nada! Ella se encuentra en buenas manos, mientras siga mis indicaciones y no se levante a plumerear la casa, todo va a estar bien y muy pronto se va a recuperar. —

—Menos mal, Chrno-_sama_… ¡Ya me había agitado! —

Desde el cuarto de Rosette, que se comunicaba a la cocina con una puerta lateral, se escuchó un ruido que parecía como si un elefante se estuviera sonando la nariz con un pañuelo gigante y lleno de mocos… Joshua y Chrno se mostraron sendas caras de asco uno al otro antes de ingresar a la habitación, y finalmente el chico se animó a entrar exhibiendo una sonrisa impecable.

— ¡Hermana! Veo que te has resfriado "un poco"… —comentó Joshua, sentándose en la cama al lado de la chica.

— ¿Joshua? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la casa de Chrno-_sama_? —le regañó Rosette, dándole un golpecito a su hermano en el hombro. El pañuelo lleno de mocos reposaba sobre la mesita de noche— ¿No ves que no puedes venir a mi trabajo así como así, tonto? —

—… está bien, Rosette. No es la primera vez que dejo entrar a un chico al cuarto de una chica, así que no te preocupes. —dijo Chrno, con una sonrisa— Si quieren que los deje solos… —

Rosette no pudo evitar fijarse en lo sexy de la pose que su _daimyo_ había tomado al apoyarse en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Algo parecido a un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, y para distraerse centró su atención en el chico rubio sentado frente a ella.

—No hace falta que se vaya, Chrno-_sama_. De hecho, usted también tiene algo que ver en el asunto, agradecería que se quede. —dijo Joshua, caballero.

Rosette hizo una mueca. ¿Desde cuándo su hermano era tan… hombre, como para tratar tan altivamente a Chrno-_sama_? Ah, cierto: desde que tenía casi dieciocho y su talento lo había llevado a trabajar en una de las mejores compañías del momento como asesor técnico y gerente de finanzas y relaciones públicas. Un geniecillo como Joshua era indispensable en muchas estructuras, pero Chrno-_sama_ tenía el privilegio de tenerlo trabajando para él. ¿Y ella, qué? ¿Acaso no era una privilegiada al estar también al servicio de uno de los demonios más importantes del mercado empresarial? Rosette no conocía mucho de mercadotecnia ni de empresas, pero estaba segura (por los balances que había visto) que la compañía de Chrno-_sama_ era una de las más populares. Así que tenía el orgullo de ser la persona de confianza de un verdadero señor muy importante.

— ¿Qué asunto es ése que me concierne también a mí? —dijo Chrno, justo interrumpiendo el vuelo de los pensamientos de Rosette.

Joshua sonrió ampliamente y sacó un sobre liliáceo de su bolsillo, pulido con unas florcitas de tela del mismo color y una cinta de raso blanco.

—Nada más ni nada menos que mi boda. —dijo el joven, entregando el sobre a su estupefacta hermana.

Rosette tomó el sobre con ambas manos, nerviosamente, y lo sostuvo por unos segundos antes de romper a llorar como si nada. Su llanto provocó el sobresalto de Chrno y Joshua por igual, y ambos casi dieron un salto al verla.

— ¿Rosette? ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Chrno, asustado.

— ¿Hermana…? —

— ¡¡Joshua, estoy tan feliz por ti! —soltó la chica, de improviso. Se lanzó en brazos de su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar— ¡Sabía que te ibas a casar antes que yo, oh, estoy tan emocionada! No te fijes, sabes que siempre lloro en las bodas… ¡Aún en las de la televisión! —

La mueca de alivio de Chrno fue casi graciosa, pero eso no lo distrajo de su nuevo objetivo primordial: felicitar al muchacho.

—Felicidades, Joshua… Satella es una buena mujer, espero que sean felices los dos. ¿Y cuándo piensan casarse? —inquirió, dándole una palmada en el hombro al chico, con una sonrisa impecable.

—Será el próximo sábado, Chrno-_sama_… usted también está invitado, por cierto. Satella insistió en que uno de sus más grandes amigos estuviera en la ceremonia y a mí me pareció muy bien. También estaba pensando en enviarle una tarjeta, pero ella se me adelantó… ya sabe usted, las mujeres piensan en todo cuando se trata de una boda. —alegó Joshua, algo sonrojado.

— ¿De veras? Vaya… ¡Estaremos ahí, no te preocupes! —aseguró Chrno, sin dejar que se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara.

¿Otra fiesta? ¿Y sería Satella tan inconsciente como para invitar también a Aion? Tenía suerte, la "audiencia" para el "juicio" sería dentro de dos semanas, había tiempo de ir a la boda y entrenarse lo suficiente como para no perder; no podía perder en una justa tan importante. Chrno dejó solos a los hermanos.

Salió al patio, y comenzó con la sesión de entrenamiento que tenía dispuesta para ese día, a fin de fortalecerse para la batalla…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Ajajá! Buen capítulo, no diremos más. Estuvo bien, ahora se viene la parte de la boda, donde habrá un par de malentendidos que harán saltar las chispas entre Chrno y Rosette, no se preocupen que todo puede ser gracioso y genial en el siguiente episodio… ¡Todo a fin de que los fans estén contentos! El pedido de más lemmon será satisfecho cuando hayamos pasado la instancia de la justa que tendrán Aion y Chrno, porque sí pensamos subir un poquito la temperatura con este fanfic… ¡Muahahaaaa! XD**

**¡Ya saben lo que siempre digo! Rompan la rutina y dejen un review, entonces así todos quedamos contentos… hasta la gente que no acostumbra dejarlos, nos interesan las opiniones. También sigan leyendo y recomienden n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**La boda de Joshua y Satella, con todas las grandes luces. En esta fiesta… ¡Aion no está invitado! Uff, qué suerte. Pero el problema surge cuando Reminghton (que sí está invitado) se queda un momento a solas con Rosette y le cuenta en un descuido de qué se trata el juicio que vienen tramoyando con Chrno… ¡Rosette se pone de la nuca, furiosa con su _daimyo_ por los inútiles riesgos que toma! Razón de más para que la chica se ofenda con Chrno porque éste NUNCA le quiso contar los verdaderos motivos de todo, y a la salida de la fiesta de bodas ella sufre un pequeñísimo accidente con el tacón de su zapato… ¡Nada grave, un rasponcito en la rodilla! Cuando Chrno se ofrece a ayudarla con el asunto, ella se niega rotundamente; y entonces se arma la gorda, cuando ambos queden ofendidos uno con el otro. ¡Palos por la nuca por doquier, ladies and gentleman! A NO PERDÉRSELO**

**¡Vamos, flojitos! Contáctennos y no se hagan rogar n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Salvando los errores de Chrno y Rosette, en los próximos 14 días n.n)**


	15. Décimo Quinto Acto

**Hola… ¡Yo de nuevo! Seh, regreso a escribir después de haber hecho un corto viaje por mi país, que me mantuvo alejada de los teclados durante una semana más o menos, pero no podía defraudarlos así que volví para dejarles este episodio de hoy y agradecer a toda la gente linda de la red que me ha mandado un review, como por ejemplo: _Kikiokagomesama, Ale, Eri Mond Licht, Lizirien, Satorichiva _(etoo… si Chrno pierde el juicio, pues se muere ñ.ñ), la entusiasta _Kaissa, Marion-Asakura, Misato Kat chan, Kaori Christopher_ (jajaja "la desaparecida"), _Misato Kat chan_ otra vez O.oUu y _Tetzuka-kun93_, ¡Oleada de nuevos lectores en el fic! ¡Es increíble!**

**¡Jaja, muchas gracias por visitar nuestro fanfic! Y por leerlo también, obvio… ¡Pero ya basta de preámbulos! Este capi promete ser una cosa grossa y muy linda, pero un poco subido de tono al final, ¡Así que cuidado con eso!**

El host que siempre presentamos antes de arrancar, donde saludamos a nuestras autoras preferidas de Chrno Crusade, acaba de pasar sin que nadie se diera cuenta XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimoquinto Acto: "La Boda que generó el Desastre"_**

_(8:33 PM – Sábado siguiente)_

No, no, claro que no.

Chrno no iba a entrar a la Iglesia ni a palos por la nuca, ¡No señor! El demonio miraba los arcos de piedra de la Catedral de Nueva York con sentido recelo, dispuesto a quedarse ahí afuera aunque llovieran piedras del tamaño de melones. Jamás pondría un pie dentro de un recinto sagrado como ése, ¡Por supuesto que no, ni muerto entraría! Le costaba respirar cuando estaba en un lugar santificado, y más cuando tenía cerca el agua bendita y todos esos santos de yeso que parecían siempre estar viéndolo reprobadoramente. ¡No, no y no! Si Rosette quería pasar a ver la ceremonia de la Iglesia, que fuera, ¡Pero él no pensaba entrar! Eso era lo que estaba discutiendo en ese momento tan crucial a minutos de que la ceremonia empezara. Discutía con su joven criada acerca de por qué, si él era su pareja invitada para la fiesta, tenía que ir a sentarse en la banca más cercana al altar y contemplar ella sola el casamiento de su hermano menor…

—P-pero, Chrno-_sama_… ¡No puedo entrar ahí sola! Yo quería ir con usted, recuerde que también está invitado a la fiesta, no puede hacer algo como esto y esperar que quede bien delante del resto de la gente… —decía la chica, como si quisiera convencerlo.

—Lo siento, Rosette, ¡Pero puedes ir tú sola! Nadie te lo impide; es más, te lo ordeno yo, que soy tu jefe. —siguió negándose Chrno.

—… p-por favor, Chrno-_sama_… la gente está entrando, venga conmigo y no sea malo, ¿Sí? Se lo pido por favor. —insistió Rosette, tomándole la mano a su _daimyo_ en un gesto lastimero— Además, me da miedo toda esa multitud que me observa como si yo fuera un bicho raro, cuando usted me acompaña no siento esa aprensión… ¡Por favor, Chrno-_sama_, venga conmigo! —

—… te dije que no voy a entrar ahí. ¿Por qué tienes miedo de que te vean? Eres una chica muy hermosa, es natural que la gente te mire. Cielos, ¿Y no puedes dejar de llamarme "Chrno-_sama_" cada vez que salimos de la casa? Ya hablamos al respecto… —susurró Chrno, en voz algo baja y mirando a su alrededor con gran descontento.

—L-lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sam_… Chrno. —se corrigió la chica, bajando la cabeza con algo de pena— ¿De veras crees que soy una chica linda? —

Chrno dejó de mirar a su alrededor y se centró en los ojos azules intensos de Rosette. Ella le observaba con expectación, deseosa de saber su respuesta. Y todavía estaba en la cabeza del demonio el asunto de la confesión inconclusa de sus emociones, que seguía inacabada desde que Joshua los interrumpió la semana pasada. Chrno sonrió ligeramente, olvidándose de los ojos de San Pedro clavados en su espalda, y sostuvo la barbilla de Rosette en una mano, con suavidad y galantería.

—Por supuesto que lo creo… _bishoujo_ Rosette-_san_, ¿Recuerdas eso? —le dijo luego, inmortalizando el momento en que ella había visto por primera vez a Chrno_-chan_ en su puerta.

La chica se puso de todos colores antes de deshacerse del roce de su señor en la barbilla, y miró en otra dirección. Claro que se acordaba de cuando Chrno_-chan_ le había dicho eso, pero las palabras también le recordaban la traición y la mentira que había detrás de los redondos ojos rojizos del niño. Y más colorada se puso cuando se empezó a acordar de otras frases dichas por Chrno_-chan_, por lo que le dio la espalda a su _daimyo_ antes de que éste notara la vergüenza que corría en su mirada.

—Sí, me acuerdo… Chrno-_sama_. —contestó la joven— Disculpe, pero quiero seguir llamándole Chrno-_sama_, me gusta más. —

El demonio sintió una cosa similar a una punzada de tristeza. Algo de lo que había dicho provocó una mala reacción en Rosette, era consciente de eso… Pero ¿Qué, con exactitud? Todavía no se daba cuenta de cuánto había herido con su "verdad a medias" la confianza de Rosette, ni sabía que podía recuperar lo perdido si se lo proponía. Ahora, Chrno estaba más ocupado en renegarse a sí mismo la entrada a la Iglesia…

—… la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar, tal vez haya un lugar al fondo del salón. Entraré, pero no iré contigo hasta el frente: me voy a quedar atrás de todo. Es lo más que pienso hacer, Rosette. —accedió Chrno al final, suspirando de un modo lastimero y un poco más que resignado.

— ¿De veras lo hará, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette, volviéndose a verlo con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—… con una pequeña condición. —exigió Chrno.

— ¡Dígame, Chrno-_sama_! Haré lo que sea que usted me pida, se lo prometo, ¿Qué condición? —

Chrno sufrió un ataque severo de pensamientos algo lujuriosos en cuanto escuchó eso. No creía que Rosette se entregase a él de esa manera tan rápida y casi inconsciente, ni mucho menos que estuviera dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que le acompañara… pero claro, muy mal habría quedado que la condición que iba a imponerle tuviera que ver con todos esos sentimientos a medio confesar que tenía en el pecho. Por eso mismo, Chrno desvió lo que estaba pensando al asunto más remoto que se le ocurría en ese instante:

—O dejas de llamarme "Chrno-_sama_", o no entro nada. —

—… oh, maldición. ¡Está bien, Chrno! Será como tú quieras. —accedió Rosette, algo decepcionada con la respuesta.

La ceremonia de boda fue hermosa. Desde su lugar en el fondo del salón, Chrno podía ver perfectamente que Rosette estaba en la primera fila de damas de honor, llorando a lágrima viva con una mano en el pecho y sosteniendo un pañuelo en la otra; más hermosa que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto. El vestido rosado que llevaban las damas de honor le sentaba mejor a Rosette que a cualquiera de las otras chicas del grupo, y acaparaba la atención del demonio más que nada. Poca atención prestó a las bendiciones que dio el sacerdote, estaba totalmente concentrado en la chica.

Cuando la misa se acabó, Chrno fue el primero en salir. Y como caballero que se decía a sí mismo, esperó a Rosette a un costado de la escalinata de salida, sabiendo que ahora esperaba la cena y el resto de la fiesta. _La fiesta_… Satella Harvenheit sabía muy bien que sólo necesitaba a uno de los dueños de _Shinning Light Inc_. para seguir en las buenas relaciones con esa compañía, por lo que Aion no estaría ahí, afortunadamente. Chrno era el accionista más grande y por tanto casi el dueño… sería una noche calma.

O tal vez, no tanto.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

— _¡¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!... ¡¡VIVAN!_ —

Chrno no gritó en esa batahola, ni Rosette tampoco, pero ambos estaban más que contentos y sonreían ampliamente. En plena cena, no faltaba aquella persona que se levantaba con su copa en alto a gritar el _"vivan los novios, vivan"_ para que todos los demás le siguieran. Después de la abundante cena (de la cual no se quejó nadie, porque estuvo deliciosa… pero, de haberla tenido, Chrno habría apostado su alma a que Rosette cocinaba mejor) se largó el baile. El tradicional vals que se bailaba en todas las bodas fue el pie de inicio, y por supuesto los primeros en danzar al compás de su melodía fueron los novios. Hermosa se veía Satella, en ese vestido blanco ceñido al cuerpo con numerosos volados y preciosas piedras incrustadas en el corsé; y muy guapo estaba Joshua, vestido de esmoquin negro para la ocasión. Según Rosette, el chico había tomado unas cuantas clases de baile sólo para no hacer un papelón de su propia manera de danzar, y al parecer le daban mucho resultado.

— ¿Te diviertes, Rosette? —inquirió Chrno, inclinándose hacia la orgullosa hermana del novio.

— ¡Mucho, Chrno! Soy tan feliz por mi hermano, que no te imaginas. La verdad, siempre me emociono en momentos como éste… ¿Dónde puse ese condenado pañuelito que tenía? —se quejó ella, ya lagrimeando de nuevo.

Chrno le tendió el pañuelo que guardaba en su chaqueta con una gran sonrisa. Ella se quedó pasmada unos segundos antes de aceptar su oferta, y con cautela se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Siguieron observando el baile desde sus asientos en la mesa principal, cuando de improviso la novia se soltó de su esposo para ir a bailar con otra persona… que resultó ser Chrno.

— ¡Vamos, Chrno, es tu turno de bailar conmigo! —lo instó Satella, y tomó al demonio de la mano sin ninguna delicadeza.

—… pero yo no sé bailar… —se quiso defender Chrno, mintiendo.

— ¡Calla, calla! Nada de pretextos… ¡Esta es mi boda y quiero que bailes conmigo aunque sea este vals, anda! —insistió Satella.

Y Chrno no pudo negarse esa vez. Con cara de asustado, buscó una defensa en los ojos de Rosette, pero se encontró con que ella reía con mucha alegría y no parecía muy dispuesta a salvarle de la embarazosa situación, por lo que se dejó llevar finalmente y salió con Satella hacia la pista de baile, que ya empezaba a llenarse de gente satisfecha. Rosette se quedó sentada en su silla, aplaudiendo los compases y con una gran sonrisa de contento en el rostro. Esperaba que su hermano la sacara a bailar en algún momento, pero no se había imaginado que quien podría invitarle una pieza fuera Ewan Reminghton, uno de los mejores amigos de su _daimyo_.

— ¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita? —la abordó el abogado, con una sonrisa encantadora. Vestía tan elegante como Chrno-_sama_, eso Rosette lo notó en el acto— Buenas noches, Rosette, ¿Bailamos? —saludó luego, de modo cortés.

—Cla-claro, Reminghton-_sama_… —aceptó Rosette, algo cohibida.

La chica dio la mano al abogado y se fueron juntos hacia la pista, todavía oyendo el glorioso vals. Mientras bailaban, Reminghton elogió lo bonita que la chica se veía esa noche (por un pedido especial de Chrno) y comentó un poco por encima cómo la estaba pasando. Divisaron ambos cómo bailaban Chrno y Satella, un poco más a su derecha, y Reminghton no pudo dejar de soltar un silbido a modo de apreciación antes de hablar:

—Vaya, cualquiera diría que con tanto adiestramiento, Chrno no tendría ni fuerzas para bailar esta noche. Los demonios son asombrosos, no se diga más. ¿Ha estado entrenándose, no es cierto? —inquirió el abogado, algo serio.

—… sí, he visto a Chrno-_sama_ haciendo ejercicios cada mañana… —soltó Rosette, dándose cuenta de que en efecto su señor estaba entrenándose desde la semana pasada.

Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Chrno-_sama_ por qué de repente se ponía a ejercitarse por la mañana. En lo que a ella respectaba, Chrno ya era un demonio muy fuerte, poderoso y a simple vista muy bien musculado como para que estuviera buscando mejorar más su aspecto. ¿O era que esas acciones tenían como objetivo otra cosa, que no tenía nada que ver con su aspecto físico? Una pizca de duda ensombreció los pensamientos de Rosette.

—Bien, me parece muy bien. —aprobó Reminghton, sin darse cuenta de que Rosette pensaba tan intensamente en el asunto que ya no escuchaba la música y sus pies hacían cualquier cosa.

—… ¿Usted sabe por qué Chrno-_sama_ está entrenando su cuerpo? —soltó la chica, sin más. Tenía que preguntar, no quería quedarse con las ganas.

—… claro, es porque se avecina el juicio. No puede pelear contra Aion en las condiciones en que se encuentra, ¿Recuerdas cómo regresó a casa después de su última batalla con él? Tiene que fortalecerse mucho, deberá soportar veinte kilos de carga extra en una de las muñecas además de que va a debatirse contra un adversario tan poderoso como lo es Aion, y por si fuera esto poco, sin armas. —contestó Reminghton, inocentemente.

— ¿Que Chrno-_sama_, qué? —casi gritó Rosette, asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos en una mueca de horror.

— ¿No lo sabías? Rosette, hemos pasado dos semanas hablando de esto… ¡El juicio a Aion! ¿O es que Chrno no te dijo nada al respecto? —

La chica dejó de moverse en el acto, y por su brusca acción Reminghton le pisó un pie sin querer. El abogado se disculpó con sentida resignación por el pisotón, pero Rosette estaba como ausente, con los ojos fijos en las espaldas de Chrno, quien seguía bailando. Luego, vio que su _daimyo_ se despedía de la novia y se dirigía a sus asientos en la mesa principal, para descansar. Rosette ignoró totalmente las disculpas de Reminghton, y en cambio salió apresurada en dirección a la mesa donde había cenado con Chrno-_sama_, muy molesta y con una expresión ausente en el rostro que daba miedo…

"_Me mintió… Chrno-_sama_ me mintió de nuevo, me está ocultando todo esto porque sabe que yo le voy a pedir que no lo haga… ¡Volvió a traicionarme, otra vez no me dijo lo que estaba pasando! ¡Y yo que creo en él, lo quiero y confío mi vida en sus manos, él…! ¡ÉL ME MIENTE, NO ME DICE LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO! ¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a hacerle un juicio a Aion-_sama_? Creí que ya las cosas estaban en paz, que me podía olvidar de ese bastardo y ser feliz al lado de Chrno-_sama,_ ¡Pero él busca venganza! ¡¡No puedo creer lo que ocurre, maldita sea!"..._ multitud de pensamientos como éste daban vueltas y más vueltas en la cabeza de Rosette, mientras la chica avanzaba con paso decidido hacia la mesa principal. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, amargas lágrimas de tristeza; aunque no estaba segura de cuándo sería el juicio, tenía miedo de que Chrno-_sama_ lo perdiera. Aion-_sama_ era muy listo y muy malvado, no era justo que un inocente se hiciera cargo de ella y pagara las consecuencias… ¡No era justo! ¿Qué sería de Rosette si Chrno-_sama_ resultaba herido, perdía la contienda, era enviado a una prisión o moría? ¿Que a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar en eso? Era egoísta, pero en ese propio egoísmo se traducía también su deseo de ver a Chrno-_sama_ sano y salvo.

—… ah, hola, Rosette ¿Dónde te habías metido? Volví a la mesa y no estabas, entonces pensé que… —empezó Chrno, al verla.

— ¡Usted! ¡Usted, lo hizo de nuevo! —soltó Rosette, molesta. Se detuvo a unos metros de Chrno y lo señaló abiertamente con su dedo índice extenso en un gesto acusador— ¡Usted me volvió a mentir, Chrno-_sama_! —

—… ¿Qué estás diciendo? —inquirió Chrno, confundido.

El demonio se puso de pie, queriendo adelantarse hacia la chica. La gente a su alrededor seguía bailando, sin hacer caso de la pequeña guerra mundial que se iba a desatar en ese sector del salón. Chrno miró con confusión los ojos de Rosette, llenos de lágrimas… observó que se le había corrido el rimel, y que ahora se veía aún más adorable, como una gatita mojada por la lluvia aunque su piel estuviera seca. Era extraño, pero eso sintió Chrno al verla, además de la confusión al no saber de qué hablaba.

— ¡Usted no puede hacerlo! ¡Nadie le pidió que se vengara de Aion-_sama_, en primer lugar! ¿Por qué no me dijo que tendrá un juicio con él, eh? ¡¡Me mintió otra vez, Chrno-_sama_! —soltó la chica, muy molesta y llorosa— ¡Lo hizo de nuevo, me volvió a mentir! —

—… ¿Qué…? Rosette, no entiendo de qué estás hablando. —

— ¡No se haga el tonto, Chrno-_sama_! No me dijo que el juicio del que tanto habla con su abogado por teléfono es entre usted y Aion-_sama_… ¡No me lo dijo! Y si no hubiera sido por Reminghton-_sama_… ¡¡Tal vez usted hubiera ido a la cárcel y yo ni en cuenta, Chrno-_sama_! ¿¿Por qué no confió en mí? —

Entonces Chrno cayó. Ahí fue cuando supo de qué hablaba ella al fin, y supo también que había vuelto a hacer las cosas mal. Suspiró largamente y cerró los ojos al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza ante la chica, para darle a creer que ahora se arrepentía. ¿Otra vez iban a pelearse, y todo por su propio egoísmo? Si Chrno no le había contado acerca del juicio era porque…

—… no creí necesario que lo supieras, Rosette. Todo es por ti, para que seas libre y puedas tener una vida feliz. —contestó el demonio, finalmente.

— ¡Ah, así que es cierto! Muy bien, ¡Yo no le pedí a usted que hiciera nada por mí, Chrno-_sama_! Me basta con vivir con usted y ser su ama de llaves, soy muy feliz así… —concluyó la chica, todavía enfadada. Rosette pasó caminando al lado de Chrno, con el ceño muy fruncido.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le dijo él, algo dolido. La atrapó por el brazo, para detenerla y evitar que se alejara de su proximidad… no era capaz de pasar un minuto en paz sabiendo que no estaban cerca.

—… me regreso a su casa, Chrno-_sama_. De repente me dieron muchas ganas de dormir, ¡Buenas noches y disfrute la fiesta! —decidió Rosette, y con aire orgulloso se soltó de su mano para seguir caminando.

— ¡Rosette, espera! —

Qué esperar ni qué nada, la chica siguió caminando hasta salir del atrio de aquel salón de fiestas en el centro de Nueva York. Rosette recogió su abrigo del montón y seguidamente salió hacia el pórtico del edificio, sin esperar a su _daimyo_ que venía a paso vivo detrás de ella. Chrno le gritaba que se detuviera, pero Rosette no estaba en sus cabales como para quedarse y soportar las súplicas de su señor… ¡Estaba muy enfadada! Tanto, que nunca notó cuando la cola de su vestido de dama de honor se enganchó en una astilla del marco inferior de la puerta de salida. Tiró sin querer, y pisó el resto de la cola… antes de que se diera cuenta, su tobillo se torció de mala manera y toda ella fue a dar al suelo, pegándose fuertemente en la rodilla con un escalón al caer. Dolorida y maldiciendo en voz baja, Rosette quiso ponerse de pie, pero su rodilla se rebeló a su voluntad al no responderle.

—Maldita sea… maldita sea… maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea! —susurraba la chica, lagrimeando amargamente al ver la sangre de su pequeña herida que manchaba la impecable tela del vestido.

—… Rosette, ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Qué te pasó? Vi cuando te caíste y… —la voz de Chrno-_sama_, a sus espaldas, devolvió fuerza a la furia de Rosette.

En el acto fue capaz de ponerse de pie y proseguir caminando, cojeando levemente. La chica bajó la escalinata ignorando sin más a su señor, y continuó en dirección a la calle. Chrno volvió a llamarla, pero ella no le hizo caso, siguió su camino a pie por la vereda desierta en dirección a la casa. La rodilla le ardía terriblemente, pero el dolor resultaba apaleado por el enojo en su interior.

—No necesito que me ayude, Chrno-_sama_… yo puedo sola. —decidió ella, en voz baja. No quería que Chrno escuchase eso, porque en realidad no era tan cierto.

El demonio iba caminando despacio, cinco o seis pasos por detrás de ella. Parecía envuelto en una perpetua sombra, ya que sólo se podía apreciar de él su gran silueta melancólica en la noche y el resplandor dorado de sus ojos en la oscuridad que embargaba tanto sus pensamientos como el ambiente. No en vano Chrno iba callado, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera provocaría ataques por parte de la chica, y lo que menos deseaba era seguir peleando. Ahora sólo la observaba, a la espera de que ella necesitase algo de él; mas en su fuero interno era muy consciente de que Rosette tenía tanto orgullo como para negar cualquier ayuda suya mientras le durase el enojo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

La escalinata de la casa era torturante. Eran seis escalones, pero ¡Oh, maldición! que costaba mucho subirlos. Rosette, empero, no se quiso quedar atrás. Su cuarto la esperaba dentro de la casa, para darle cobijo en esa cama blanda que le permitiría llorar en silencio si cerraba la puerta con cuidado. Chrno-_sama_ era un tonto, ¿Por qué se arriesgaba de esa manera?... ¿Y por qué la seguía estando callado? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le hacía más daño con su ausencia? ¿Por qué no venía y la levantaba en sus brazos, para quitarle de una vez el dolor? No… seguramente él guardaba su lugar. Hacía bien, sin duda.

Rosette no daba más. Se detuvo en el tercer escalón, porque esa cortada en su rodilla no le dejaba avanzar, además de que había arruinado el hermoso vestido rosado. Utilizó esos segundos para descansar, sabiendo que Chrno-_sama_ estaba esperando más atrás. De improviso, escuchó los pasos de su señor dirigiéndose por la escalinata… ¿Pasaría a su lado sin más, e iba a quitarle la llave a la entrada? No tardó en averiguarlo cuando sintió las fuertes manos armadas con garras de su _daimyo_ justo en los hombros, y luego se vio sin suelo bajo sus pies…

— ¡¡Chrno-_sama_! ¿¿Qué hace? —gritó ella, asustada— ¡Bájeme, puedo caminar sola… le digo que me baje! —

Mentira, no podía sola. Sentía un inconmensurable alivio al hallarse de nuevo en los brazos de Chrno-_sama_, con el cuerpo pegado a su pecho y con la dicha de percibir su respiración caliente en el cuello. El demonio subió el resto de las escaleras en silencio, y quitó la llave de la puerta de entrada. Seguidamente encendió las luces de la casa, se quitó la chaqueta y organizó su correspondencia; todo eso cargando a Rosette inerte en un brazo. Tampoco respondió a la insistencia de la chica de querer estar en el suelo. Finalmente, cuando ya ella se había cansado de pelear contra la voluntad de su señor, Chrno se dirigió a la sala y depositó con cuidado a Rosette en el sofá largo, cuidando de levantar su pierna lastimada para no hacerle más daño.

Seguidamente, el demonio se arrodilló en la alfombra de la sala y tomó con delicadeza esa misma pierna herida por el tobillo para quitarle suavemente la sandalia. Se deshizo de ambos zapatos de Rosette y luego, ante el asombro mudo de ella, levantó un poco la falda del vestido hasta que encontró la fea cortada que la joven tenía en la rodilla.

—No te asustes… hay que limpiar bien esta herida para que no se infecte, no quiero que te pase nada malo, ¿Me oyes? Voy a hacer algo que me enseñó alguien a quien aprecio mucho, así que no te escandalices… —sugirió Chrno, antes de tomar de nuevo la pierna de Rosette con mucha delicadeza.

— ¿De qué está hablando usted, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del demonio. Primero, él acarició despacio la pierna de la chica, como para quitarle el miedo.

—Confía en mí, Rosette… —susurró él.

¿Confiar en él? ¿¿CONFIAR?... un momento, ¿Qué planeaba hacer? la chica clavó la mirada en su señor, al ver que le acercaba despacio su rostro hacia la rodilla… ¡¡Y lo vio acercarse demasiado a la herida! ¿Qué, acaso le atraía el olor de su sangre? No estaba pensando en darle una "probadita", ¡¿O sí! Con un extraño terror en las venas, Rosette se aferró al borde del sofá y dejó que sus latidos se escaparan a límites insospechados. ¡Quería gritar del miedo! Pero no podía hacerlo porque muy en el fondo sentía que nada malo le iba a suceder… ¡Ya no estaba enfadada por lo del juicio! Es más, ya mero le iba a preguntar a su señor qué quería de desayuno para mañana…

—… será mejor que no veas, tal vez te dé asco. —dijo Chrno, como última advertencia.

Eso le hizo fijar la vista a la chica aún más rápido. Confiando en que ella no le miraba, Chrno lamió delicadamente la sangre en la herida de la rodilla de Rosette, sumergiendo a toda su Legión en un placer nunca antes acostumbrado. El sabor de la sangre humana era delicioso, pero no por sus tendencias vampirezcas era que Chrno hacía aquello tan natural en él… sólo ponía en práctica el método de Rosette.

— ¿¿Qué cree que está haciendo, Chrno-_sama_? —gritó Rosette, colérica.

La chica agarró sin previo aviso al demonio por uno de sus cuernos, y lo empujó hacia atrás para alejarle de su contacto. ¡No podía creerlo, sí se atrevió a probar su sangre! Horrorizada, Rosette volvió a bajar la falda de su vestido y se achucharró en el sofá, temblando de miedo. Chrno sólo la observaba, muy serio y decidido.

—No te preocupes, Rosette… sólo te estaba ayudando, no es nada del otro mundo. ¿O quieres que esa cortada se infecte y te pongas mala de nuevo? Te recuerdo que pasaste cuatro días en cama, no hace mucho… —contestó él, y se sobó con cuidado el cuerno dolorido; el tirón de Rosette había sido algo fuerte.

— ¡No quiero que haga eso! No necesito que me ayude, voy a estar bien… ¡Váyase a dormir, por favor, Chrno-_sama_! Yo me las arreglaré por mi cuenta. No quiero que me ayude. —se negó rotundamente la chica, molesta.

Descalza, Rosette se puso de pie sin poder controlar el temblor de sus rodillas y mirando con mucha seriedad a los ojos de su _daimyo_. Chrno, por su lado, se levantó del suelo también y acomodó las arrugas de su ropa.

—… así que no quieres mi ayuda. Está bien. —asintió el demonio, y dio la media vuelta para subir a su habitación antes de armar otro escándalo.

Temblando como una hoja, Rosette se dio cuenta de que su señor estaba enojado. Muy enojado, sin demostrarlo abiertamente, pero muy enojado. Un aire denso se instaló dentro de la casa, y cuando la puerta de la habitación principal se cerró de un golpe seco, la chica se arrepintió de todas sus acciones tan infantiles…

—Lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_… no debí haberle gritado. —susurró ella, sabiendo que Chrno no podía escucharla.

Una gota de su sangre manchó la impecable alfombra, mezclándose con algunas lágrimas de tristeza…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡BUAAAHH! Un poquito triste, un poquito picante, un poquito largo, un poquito conflictivo… ¡Pero así es este capi! Ámenlo o mueran, no les queda otra ¬¬ ¡MUAHAHAHAH! Muy pronto podrán ver todo el lemmon, no creo que vaya a ser como el de _"La Profecía del Ángel Demoníaco"_, quizá un poco menos explícito y más romántico, ya se verá. Por ahora, les dejo la tarea para que hagan:**

**¡Dejen rewie, lean lo que sigue y recomienden! n.n ¡Otra vez fue cortito esto!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno sigue enojado con Rosette… ¡Es un tonto! ¿Por qué se enoja con ella, si Rosette tiene toda la razón en estar ofendida? Lo que a Chrno le duele es el rechazo de la chica, cuando por fin empezaba a tener valor para confesar que la quiere. Por otro lado, su pelea sin cuartel se pone peor cuando el demonio más orgulloso que conocemos le diga a su sirvienta que "su comida es fea" y provoque aún más discordia entre ambos. ¡Pero todo se puede solucionar a tiempo, cuando uno de los dos admita su error y pida perdón! Chrno tendrá que doblegarse ante Rosette de nuevo, porque su salud estomacal depende de que la chica acepte seguir cocinando para él… ¿A qué nos referimos con esto? ¡Muy pronto se van a dar cuenta! NO SE PIERDAN LO QUE SE VIENE n.n**

**Vamos, no se hagan rogar y contáctennos antes que nada XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si Chrno y Rosette siguen con ganas de pelearse… dentro de 14 días n.n)**


	16. Décimo Sexto Acto

**Ejejeje, ¡Otra vez nosotras! Como es costumbre nuestra, no podíamos dejar pasar el día lunes de actualización y por eso vinimos a dejar el siguiente capítulo, no sin antes saludar a los bienamados amigos que dejaron un rewie: _Hitzuji _(oie, sí se nota la ausencia de la gente ¬¬… principalmente en el capi anterior ñ.ñUu) _Ale_, perdóname por todo lo que le hago a tu amado Joshua ñ.ñ; _Kikiokagomesama _(verdad que siempre se enojan feo con el pobre Chrno XD); _Kaori Christopher _(y no sabes la de peleas que resta por ver XD)… _Misato Katt-chan; Eri Mond Licht, Mileena -'Beautiful nightmare'-_… y nadie más O.o ¡Fueron poquitos, y eso que se trataba de la esperada boda! XDXD**

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias por leernos, gente! Saben que sin los lectores, los escritores no son nada así que dependemos enteramente de ustedes n.n **

Y antes de largarlos solitos a su cruel destino, les presentamos este host que aprovechamos para saludar a nuestras autoras preferidas y animarlas a escribir más n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimosexto Acto: "Una Guerra Declarada sin Razón"_**

_(6:15 AM – Domingo)_

Rosette se levantó tan temprano como de costumbre. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño vacío dentro de su corazón al ver el aspecto demacrado que tenía su rostro a medio desmaquillar aquella mañana, después de la fiesta y del desaire que le había hecho pasar a su _daimyo_. La chica soltó un pequeño gemido de resignación antes de quitarse el resto del maquillaje con un poco de agua tibia y jabón. Luego, cuando ya tenía un aspecto más fresco y limpio, se vistió con unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla (unos que le gustaban mucho porque eran bien cortos y tenían los bordes desflecados… le encantaban) y una playera sin mangas, la primera que encontró. A las siete iría a golpear la puerta del cuarto de su señor, para despertarlo y servirle el desayuno… otro quejido escapó de los labios de la joven. La rodilla se le había hinchado de una manera considerable, y además de tener un gran moretón alrededor de la herida, sentía un gran dolor para caminar.

Cuando entró a la cocina, Rosette notó que las cosas estaban fuera de su lugar: la cafetera encendida, uno de los cajones de cubiertos abierto, un paquete de galletitas de miel abierto y una taza sucia con su cuchara en las mismas condiciones en el fregadero. Además, el aroma del café recién hecho impregnaba toda la habitación.

¿Chrno-_sama_ ya se habría levantado? ¿Y antes que ella otra vez?

Con una ligera aprensión en el pecho, Rosette fue hasta la sala, buscando a su señor. Le encontró sentado ante un montón de carpetas de informes, de nuevo tomando apuntes en una libreta y con el mismo aire sereno de siempre. El verlo así de pacífico sosegó un poco el vacío en el corazón de la chica, y hasta la animó a sonreír otra vez. Antes de decir nada, estrujó la franela que tenía entre los dedos y se aclaró la garganta; pero Chrno se le adelantó:

—… buenos días, Rosette. —dijo él— Es un poco tarde, ¿No lo crees? —

El tono gélido de Chrno-_sama_ asustó un poco a Rosette. La chica estrujó más el trapo en sus manos, dándose cuenta de que Chrno ni siquiera se había vuelto a mirarla. Seguía concentrado en tomar sus notas, muy campante. Rosette no necesitó ser toda una erudita en actitudes para notar que su jefe estaba molesto con algo o con alguien, pero esperaba fervientemente que no se tratase de ella ni de su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

—L-lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_… no sabía que se hubiera levantado. ¿Qué le hago para desayunar? —se disculpó ella, algo afligida.

—No hace falta que prepares nada, ya me hice un poco de café y comí unas galletas. —le contestó Chrno, todavía sin volverse a verla. A todo esto, el demonio seguía tomando notas en su cuaderno— Puedo arreglármelas solo bastante bien, no necesito que estés detrás de mí todo el tiempo. —

—… ¿Por qué no me despertó, Chrno-_sama_? No es correcto que usted se levante antes que yo y tenga que servirse por su cuenta… ¿Qué queda de mi trabajo, entonces? —respondió Rosette, más afligida.

—No tienes que besar el suelo por donde yo piso todo el tiempo, soy lo bastante mayorcito como para usar la cafetera y hacer café. También sé abrir un paquete de galletas y masticarlas correctamente. —

La réplica de Chrno fue la más escueta y frígida que nunca antes le hubiera dirigido a la chica. Rosette se quedó de pie junto al demonio durante unos segundos en los cuales pensó que de verdad Chrno estaba muy picado… ¿Contestaría por qué si se lo preguntaba? No perdía nada con intentarlo, así que volvió a estrujar el trapo en sus manos y dijo:

—… C-Chrno-_sama_… ¿Usted está enfadado conmigo? —

Chrno se volvió entonces a verla, y le dirigió una mirada que sonó más como un vistazo frío y calculador que cualquier otra cosa.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de estar enojado contigo? —mintió él, dejando la pluma que estaba usando justo sobre la libreta con un poco de violencia— Mejor ve a hacer algo por ahí, estoy ocupado ahora. —

—… ¿De verdad no está molesto conmigo, Chrno-_sama_? —insistió Rosette, con gran duda y un temblor en la voz.

—Ya te dije que no, ¿Por qué insistes? —

El demonio había vuelto a sus notas, dándole la espalda a la chica. Otra vez parecía que era una fiera fuera de control que podría saltar sobre ella en cualquier momento si seguía molestándole. Pero igualmente, Rosette no podía dejar pasar la situación…

—… ¿Y entonces por qué está enojado? —inquirió la chica.

— ¡Ya dije que no estoy enojado, sino muy ocupado! Ahora, ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de irte a hacer algo por ahí, lejos de la sala? Tengo trabajo que terminar y quiero acabarlo hoy. —le contestó Chrno, en voz algo alta.

Rosette casi dio un salto. Ella había visto a Chrno-_sama_ ocupado, pero nunca lo había visto tan enfrascado en su trabajo como para que casi le gritara de ese modo. Eso la convenció más de que estaba enojado, mucho muy enojado por algo. Y cada vez más le cerraba que el asunto tenía que ver con ella y lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Decidió ser lo más servicial posible con él, a ver si su dedicación y entrega servían para hacer que su _daimyo_ cambiara un poco de actitud.

—… ¿Qué quiere comer al mediodía, Chrno-_sama_? Pídame lo que sea, yo con gusto se lo preparo. —soltó ella, luego de un largo silencio en el cual importó más el sonido de la pluma que escribía sin parar.

—No te preocupes por eso, pediré una pizza. —decidió Chrno, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se fuera.

— ¿Una pizza?... pero, Chrno-_sama_… creí que a usted no le gustaba tener que comprar la comida; me pareció oírle decir que mi comida le sabía mejor que la comprada… —soltó Rosette, algo imprudentemente.

Chrno se volvió y la miró de un modo muy despectivo.

—Nunca dije tal cosa. —contestó el demonio.

—… Pero, Chrno-_sama_… ¿Está seguro de que no quiere que le prepare yo misma la pizza? —solicitó Rosette.

—No, dije que la voy a pedir por teléfono. —

—… ¿Por qué de repente usted pide comida afuera y no aprovecha la que yo pueda cocinarle, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Está enojado conmigo? —volvió a decir la chica, ya entre irritada y desolada—… P-por favor, Chrno-_sama_… ¡Dígame la verdad! —

— ¿Quieres la verdad? Realmente pienso pedir una pizza por teléfono porque… porque… ¡Pues porque tu comida no me gusta! He notado que cada trozo se me atora en la garganta y tengo que pasarlo con dos litros de agua… ¿Es lo que querías escuchar? Tu comida es fea. —soltó Chrno, primero dudando pero rápidamente tomando seguridad para hablar. Sus ojos se iban volviendo dos orbes llenas de cólera, con pupilas delgadas como las de una serpiente.

Eso fue un terrible golpe para Rosette. La chica dejó caer el trapo que apretaba entre sus dedos, y retrocedió uno o dos pasos hacia la cocina con la mirada desorbitada. El _shock_ que su orgullo había sufrido era más fuerte que cualquier otra amenaza… ni siquiera Aion-_sama_ había llegado a lastimarla de esa manera, ni aún cuando le hería físicamente. Un dolor indescriptible se abrió en su pecho como un capullo de rosa, y las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos durante unos segundos en los cuales se decía que las palabras de Chrno-_sama_ no eran ciertas, que todo aquello era una espantosa broma…

— ¿C-cómo dijo, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, cuando pudo volver a hablar.

—… lo que oyes. Pienso pedir comida por teléfono porque la tuya es fea. No te molestes en hacer nada para mí. —insistió Chrno, y la sonrisa en su cara que acompañó a su expresión le dio un aire perverso.

—… si usted dice que mi comida es fea, ¿¡Entonces por qué siempre se la comió sin quejarse, eh? —casi gritó Rosette, molesta.

—Porque usualmente, cuando me acordaba del asunto, ya no tenía tiempo de ordenar nada y de todos modos tenía que llenarme la panza con algo… no cocinas muy distinto de mí ni ha sido la gran cosa comparada con los últimos cincuenta años, te lo aseguro. —dijo el demonio, y se volvió a sus asuntos con los informes sin dirigir otra palabra ni mirada a la chica.

Rosette apretó los puños, visiblemente harta. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y derramarse en sus mejillas como un torrente, pero en esas últimas semanas su coraje había crecido y ya no lloraba tan fácilmente por cualquier cosa. ¿Esta era la venganza de Chrno-_sama_?... ¿¿Y venganza de qué, si se podía saber? Ella ya no entendía nada, el demonio al que servía seguía mintiéndole al negarle su enojo, y además la lastimaba de esa forma al decir esas cosas tan repugnantes… ¿Por qué de repente le trataba tan mal? ¿Era que se había cansado de ella y quería que se fuera de su casa sin verse obligado a despedirla? ¿O Chrno-_sama_ estaba muy preocupado por lo del juicio y tenía tanto miedo que se escudaba detrás de esa actitud?

Este último pensamiento tranquilizó un poco la ira de Rosette. Tal vez Chrno-_sama_ estuviera muy intranquilo por su suerte, y por eso intentaba paliar la desesperación comportándose así. No quería mostrar el terror que sentía, concluyó Rosette… la chica se dio la media vuelta y salió hacia la cocina, ya más aliviada pero aún dolida por el comentario. Tendría que encontrar una manera de desquitarse, se dijo. Y la encontró cuando abrió la alacena y descubrió una barra de chocolate, harina y otros ingredientes.

Dentro de un recipiente redondeado, Rosette volcó harina, unos huevos, un poco de azúcar y empezó a batir la mezcla. La energía de su enojo le daba más fuerza a su empeño, y en pocos minutos tuvo una masa más o menos uniforme… _"Ese Chrno, es un cabeza hueca… ¿Cómo se le ocurre hablarme así, y decir sin más que mi comida no le gusta?"_… puso en una taza de metal la barra de chocolate, para que se derritiera con el calor de una llama en la cocina… _"Ya verá que mi comida no es fea, se lo voy a demostrar"_… sacó de la alacena un paquete de cacao en polvo, y lo echó dentro de la masa que tenía en el recipiente, mientras mezclaba todo con una cuchara de madera… _"Le voy a enseñar a no tratarme así de nuevo nunca más… ¿No se da cuenta de que todo lo que hago, lo hago por él? Es un tonto, no tiene por qué esconderme su miedo"_… una vez que la masa de chocolate estuvo lista, la volcó dentro de un molde y metió todo en el horno, programando los cuarenta minutos que necesitaba de cocción… _"Volverá arrastrándose a pedirme perdón, Chrno-sama, ya lo va a ver. No tiene que portarse mal conmigo, sabe muy bien que yo lo quiero tal como es y no me molesta si tiene miedo… ¡Es más, hasta puede hablarlo conmigo! Pero no, él decide ser despiadado"_… la chica retiró del fuego la taza con el chocolate ya derretido y buscó dentro de la nevera un paquete de fresas y un poco de crema de leche. También encontró nueces y un pote de dulce de leche, importado de Argentina. Una delicia… _"Jah… ya veremos si mi comida es fea… ya lo veremos"_…

En la sala, Chrno se sonreía al tiempo que seguía tomando notas. No era un plan muy elaborado el suyo, ni tampoco había sido su intención tratar a Rosette tan mal. Sólo quería demostrarle a la chica que ambos dependían del otro y se necesitaban mutuamente para salir adelante; no le había gustado nada la actitud de ella cuando se negó tan fríamente a que él curase la herida de su rodilla, y ahora se lo hacía pagar. Le había dolido mucho su rechazo, y más ahora que comenzaba a sentirse seguro de sus emociones respecto de Rosette. Pero tal vez…

…tal vez decirle que su comida no le gustaba estuvo de más. Quizás se fue un poco al carajo con eso, decidió. El demonio arrugó la nariz al sentir el suave olor del chocolate fundido, y pensó seriamente en pedir disculpas. Ya le constaba, se había desquitado de la mala pasada que la chica le había hecho pasar, no estaba enojado por nada. Es más, le estaba seduciendo mortalmente con ese olor a chocolate y ya casi le costaba escribir sus notas sin equivocarse.

Empero, Chrno no se rindió antes de tiempo y pidió su pizza por teléfono. No sabía como las de Rosette… nunca nada sabía tan delicioso como la comida que ella preparaba.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(4:05 PM del mismo día – La hora del té)_

Rosette estaba tomando el té. No había vuelto a hablar con Chrno-_sama_ desde la hora del desayuno, y estaba contenta por eso. A lo largo del día, le había visto ir a la cocina en repetidas ocasiones, a buscar algún bocadillo o algo de beber, pero él nunca le pedía su ayuda para nada. Y ella tampoco se molestó en preguntarle si necesitaba algo, asumiendo que él podía solo con todo. Al contrario, la chica limpió las habitaciones y ordenó el desastre de papeles que era el comedor como si se tratase de cualquier otro día, o quizás haciendo de cuenta que su señor no estaba en casa.

Por eso, cuando dieron las cuatro, Rosette se sentó a tomar una merienda ligera en la barra del desayunador, ubicándose en la banqueta preferida de su señor y viendo la televisión con un cierto desdén. Se sirvió el té con gran ceremonia, como siempre hacía, y sacó su arma secreta del refrigerador…

El enorme pastel de chocolate que había hecho en la mañana estaba listo. Tenía un relleno de dos capas de dulce de leche con nueces, un baño de chocolate derretido súper grueso, mezclado con crema de leche en pequeños picos y adornado con unas deliciosas fresas bien rojas… más una espolvoreada con nueces picadas. Se veía tan delicioso que daba envidia. Con una sonrisa algo perversa, Rosette dejó el pastel en la barra y cortó una generosa tajada para ella, que comería mientras tomaba su té. Encendió la televisión y se dispuso a darle una probada a la deliciosa obra de arte que había fraguado en la mañana…

…y como atraído por el aroma del chocolate, la crema y las fresas, vino Chrno hacia la cocina. El demonio aparentó que sólo quería algo de beber, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el magistral pastel tan blando y dulce, olvidó que tenía sed casi de inmediato. Rosette no le prestaba atención, estaba viendo la televisión muy entretenida… Chrno la vio llevarse un pedazo de pastel a la boca, y el acto le resultó tan desquiciadamente sensual que el demonio supo que precisaba un fondo blanco con medio litro de leche helada con urgencia…

—Vaya, pastel de chocolate… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías hecho uno, Rosette? —comentó él, en un tartamudeo que evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

Chrno acercó su mano hacia la deliciosa torta, dispuesto a probar con el dedo su cubierta de blando chocolate y crema; pero Rosette se le adelantó, velozmente tomó el cuchillo que había usado para cortar su tajada…

… ¡Y le dio un planazo a su _daimyo_ en la mano, con el canto del cuchillo!

— ¡¡Auch!... Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces? —increpó Chrno, retirando en el acto la mano de las proximidades del pastel.

Rosette no le contestó, sino que siguió muy campante mirando la tele. Levantó de nuevo el cuchillo, y moviéndolo de un lado a otro le hizo un gesto negativo al demonio, advirtiéndole que no tocara el pastel. Chrno frunció el ceño y se sobó el dorso de la mano sintiendo la palpitación de su carne algo golpeada. Apretó los dientes un momento y contó hasta diez antes de objetarle una bestialidad a la joven.

— ¿Por qué me pegaste de esa manera? —replicó Chrno, ya alargando de nuevo la mano hacia el pastel. Vio que Rosette volvía a levantar el cuchillo, aunque su mirada le ignoraba totalmente—… ¿No me vas a dar una tajada de este pastel tan rico? —

Entonces Rosette se volvió y lo miró, molesta. Sus ojos azules eran una sentencia de Muerte, tan clara y cruel que por un momento el demonio sintió un escalofrío en la parte baja de la cintura. Chrno se acobardó un poco, y trató de mostrar una media sonrisa en su expresión, como queriendo manifestarle a la chica que ya no estaba enojado con nadie.

—… ¿No es fea mi comida, según lo que usted dice? —soltó ella, fríamente.

Chrno frunció el ceño de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Vamos, Rosette… sabes que bromeaba, no era en serio… sólo estaba enojado, quería desquitarme y por lo que veo tú también; ¡Ya ambos lo hicimos, así que lo siento mucho…! y trae acá eso. —intentó arreglarlo, ya nuevamente queriendo apropiarse de la torta.

—… ¿De veras? —casi ladró Rosette, molesta. Apartó el pastel de la proximidad de su señor, atrayéndolo hacia ella— ¿¿Y entonces por qué esta mañana me trató usted tan mal, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Por qué me mintió, cuando me dijo que no estaba enojado conmigo? ¿Cree que soy tonta, acaso? —

Los ojos de Chrno se llenaron de una tristeza sin precedentes.

—… perdóname, en serio. No… no sé por qué demonios me dejé llevar de esa manera, Rosette. Es sólo que estaba molesto y… ¿Me perdonas? —pidió él, casi en un ruego.

Pero algo le faltaba a su súplica, Rosette no sería tan pasiva esa vez.

—No es sincero, Chrno-_sama_. Lo siento, pero usted me pide perdón sólo porque quiere un trozo del pastel. No me gusta que jueguen conmigo… —ella hizo una pausa, en la que se limpió una lágrima del ojo para que no rodara por su mejilla. No pensaba llorar delante de Chrno otra vez— Usted… usted me prometió que no me iba a lastimar, Chrno-_sama_… ¡Y lo hizo! Me lastimó, me dijo que no le gustaba mi comida, me trató como a una tonta… ¡Usted lo hizo de nuevo, me volvió a mentir! ¿Cómo quiere que yo confíe en mi señor, si es mi amo quien me miente y me engaña todo el tiempo? Al final usted no es distinto de Aion-_sama_… ¡¡ES PEOR QUE ÉL! —

Chrno retrocedió un paso, asustado. ¿Golpes bajos, a eso se dedicaba Rosette ahora? No podía creer que ella le hablara así. El demonio adelantó una mano hacia la chica, levantando el dedo índice en una clara señal de aviso que sonó más a amenaza.

—… cuidado con lo que dices… ¡No me compares con Aion! ¡NUNCA ME COMPARES CON ÉL! —casi gritó Chrno, muy molesto y dolido.

¡Lo que un simple juego podía desatar! Chrno estaba enojado de nuevo, y Rosette igual de herida. Ahora ambos habían dicho estupideces y los dos estaban molestos uno con el otro. La chica tenía los ojos llorosos, y él el ceño terriblemente fruncido en una mueca de odio… ¿Por qué no podían arreglarlo todo de una vez? Se hacían daño mutuamente peleando de esa manera, no podían estar tanto tiempo indignados así. Al final, Chrno soltó una maldición que asustó a Rosette, y salió al patio de la casa.

La chica temblaba en su sitio… ¡Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba de esa manera a Chrno-_sama_! El miedo la invadió, a sabiendas de que comparar a su actual _daimyo_ con el antiguo había sido un gran error. Antes de que las cosas empeorasen, tenía que solucionarlo o si no podía terminar despedida. Ella tomó el pastel de la mesa y cortó una porción aún más grande que la suya, le puso un extra de chocolate derretido y la guardó en el refrigerador, esperando que las cosas se calmaran un poco para llevársela a su señor y ofrecerle una disculpa más que sincera y afligida. Lo que había provocado en él le dolía a ella por igual y no quería seguir sintiendo ese sufrimiento en el pecho nunca más…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(8:13 PM del mismo día – Antes de la cena)_

Chrno estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Y triste… también estaba muy triste. No entendía por qué las cosas iban mal cuando él quería tanto a Rosette que podía jurarle su amor de una vez por todas ¿Y por qué no se atrevía a decir nada, entonces? Encerrado en su forma más infantil (la que adoptaba cuando se encontraba muy pero muy triste y desolado, la que le brindaba un consuelo porque le permitía llorar sin que nadie se molestara… de todos modos era un niño abatido y solitario), Chrno se había acurrucado en el sofá de la sala, a ver caricaturas. La PS2 estaba abandonada en el gabinete, debajo del televisor; hacía mucho que no jugaba con ella y ahora no sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Miraba cómo pasaban las horas con gran pesar. El retrato de su querida esposa muerta le miraba desde el atrio de la chimenea, con gran reprobación. La mirada azul de María Magdalena le decía que era un tonto… y Chrno no necesitaba que nadie se lo viniera a decir, ya lo sabía bien. Apretó sus pequeños colmillos en una mueca de resignación, y decidió ir a disculparse con Rosette de una vez por todas: ella tenía razón, le había prometido que no la lastimaría, pero sin embargo eso estaba haciendo. Iba a bajarse del sofá, cuando de repente unas manos cálidas le cubrieron los ojos, desde su espalda.

—… no se asuste, Chrno-_sama_… soy yo. Por favor, perdóneme y cómase este pedazo de pastel que guardé especialmente para usted, ¿Sí? Merezco ser despedida por lo que hice y dije, así que si quiere, puede echarme de su casa, no le voy a guardar ningún rencor… pero, ¿Me perdona, por favor? —se oyó la voz de Rosette, y poco después el chico sintió que las suaves formas femeninas de la joven lo envolvían en un abrazo cariñoso y algo maternal— No quiero seguir peleando con usted… me hace daño. Yo… yo lo aprecio mucho, Chrno-_sama_, y si dije algo que le enojara… ¡Le ruego que me perdone, por favor! —

Chrno apretó los párpados, más aliviado. Sus pequeñas manos ágiles también abrazaron el cuerpo de la chica, y antes de que lo notara, una lágrima de felicidad se deslizó sobre su rostro, yendo a mojar la playera de ella.

—… _gomen-nasai_, Rosette-_san_. Tenías razón, no fui sincero contigo hoy en la tarde, ¡Nunca fui sincero con todas las cosas que dije! Sólo quería desquitarme porque rechazaste mi ayuda anoche… ¡Yo realmente quiero que estés bien y seas feliz! Y ahora mira, tu rodilla tiene un golpe horrible, cuando yo podría haberte puesto una venda… no deberías estar trabajando tampoco, soy un _baka_… ¡No paro de repetírmelo, soy un _baka_! De nuevo, _onegai_… ¿Empezamos de nuevo? ¿_Hai_? ¡_Ikimashou_, di que sí! Quiero que te quedes conmigo, ya no me siento solo desde que estás en la casa, y tu comida no es fea, en serio… ¡No lo es, te lo juro! ¡Es lo más delicioso que he comido nunca, Rosette-_san_, no es fea para nada! —y en medio de su frase, el niño comenzó a llorar de nuevo, muy herido en su orgullo e intentando repararlo con el perdón de ella— ¡_Onegai_, Rosette-_san_! ¡Eres tú la que debe perdonarme a mí, tienes toda la razón en estar enfadada, porque fui un cabeza hueca al no decirte lo que estaba planeando!... ni siquiera sé por qué te lo oculté, quizá creí que serías más feliz si lo ignorabas; ¡Te lo suplico, perdona a este _baka_ de una vez! Ahora sí, te prometo que no volveré a pelear contigo… ¡Te lo prometo! _Onegai_, Rosette-_san_… —

La disculpa de Chrno parecía interminable. La chica no quería sentir lástima de su señor, pero al final esperó a que él acabara de hablar, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos alborotados y le acunaba ligeramente entre sus brazos; y antes de decir nada, suspiró largamente.

—… es la segunda vez que le perdono por algo que los dos empezamos, Chrno-_sama_. Ya cállese y coma el pastel, o se va a desperdiciar. Lo hice con extra chocolate, porque sé que a Chrno_-chan_ le gustan mucho los dulces. —le dijo, ya separando al chiquillo de su abrazo.

Despacio, ella limpió las lágrimas en el rostro de su señor y le dio un beso en la frente, para demostrarle que en realidad le perdonaba cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado. El pastel estaba sobre la mesita ratona, radiante y lleno de sustancias dulces… el consuelo de Chrno_-chan_ estaba completo, a simple vista.

—… luego puede ocuparse de mi rodilla, si así lo desea. —añadió Rosette, ahora con una sonrisa cálida en su expresión.

—_Sumimasen_, Rosette-_san_… te hago pasar por todos los dilemas. —dijo el chico, afligido— Si no fuera tan cabeza hueca, tal vez tu vida sería mucho más fácil, ¿No lo crees? —

Rosette sonrió más ampliamente, contenta.

—No, Chrno_-chan_… si no fueras tan porfiado, mi vida sería muy aburrida. Supongo que en cierto modo me gusta vivir contigo, por más que a veces las cosas no vayan tan bien. —ella hizo una pausa, mientras acomodaba los cabellos en desorden de Chrno_-chan_—… Sí, mi vida sería muy aburrida y triste si no estuvieras en ella. —

—_Domo arigato-gozaimasu_ entonces, Rosette-_san_. —

— ¿Por qué me agradece usted, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó ella, sorprendida de verlo sonreír tan de repente.

—… ¿_Doushite_? Porque me quieres mucho, y has de saber que yo también te quiero. Aprecio muchísimo que estés conmigo, también mi vida sería muy aburrida si no estuvieras en ella. —acabó por contestar el chico— No volvamos a pelear, Rosette-_san_. —

Media verdad, de nuevo. Más le valía a Chrno confesar el resto rápido, o podría reventar. Su corazón latía muy rápido, y el claro sonrojo en sus mejillas infantiles se hizo más que evidente cuando dijo esas palabras… ahora ya no podía seguir dudando: era amor lo que sentía. Y era curioso, el demonio lo sentía más fuerte que cuando se enamoró por primera vez.

Ahora, todo era cuestión de encontrar el momento apropiado para declararlo, y sellarlo todo con un beso para que fuera concluyente.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**n.n ¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen? Entretenido, yo no puedo decir más. Este fanfic ha tenido de todo: humor, locura, demencia, tristeza, pasión, romance, ternura, etc., etc., y más etc… ¡Pero ya es hora de que nos pongamos algo pesados! En los siguientes episodios, se viene el juicio de Chrno vs. Aion en la batalla del siglo… y aunque no me da el cuero para relatar una súper hostilidad como la que ustedes merecen, tal vez hagamos un mega resumen del hecho como para que nadie se quede con las ganas, un poco del juicio previo y finalmente la pelea en sí… ¡Nada muy cansador! Tendremos el testimonio de Rosette… ¡Hey, pero estos son avances del próximo capi! O.ó**

**¡No sean malvados y dejen review! Todo sea por figurar en el próximo chap, así los conocemos un poco más n.n también recomienden el fic y lean lo que se viene.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno y Rosette se han amigado, o eso parece. Él finalmente le cuenta a la chica toda la verdad, le dirá qué motivos lo impulsaron a enfrentar a Aion en un juicio… ¡Y también tendrá que contarle por qué el "juicio" puede ser tan peligroso! Lueguito nos vamos al "juicio"… ¡Todo es malo, muy malo! Aion defiende su postura de un modo más que eficiente, pero los cargos que Chrno le impuso son graves y sobre el acusado pesa una gran nube de problemas. Rosette debe testificar en contra de Aion, aunque siente muchísimo miedo de desafiar la ira de su antiguo _daimyo_ en pleno centro de Pandemonium… ¡Oh, sí! Porque hasta el fondo tendrán que ir para resolverlo. Si quieres saber cómo se decide el pleito entre los dos demonios más poderosos, atrévete a acompañarnos en el siguiente capítulo hacia las profundidades del Infierno para encontrarte con la pelea más feroz de la historia ¡NO DEJES DE VENIR! n.n**

**Vamos, vamos… ¿Por qué se hacen rogar? Nuestro correo figura en el profile XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: … _-suena "El ojo del Tigre", soundtrack de Rocky III-_ ¡Dentro de 14 días, porque todavía tenemos que entrenar mucho a Chrno! ¬¬)**


	17. Décimo Séptimo Acto

**Buenas a todos, ¡Vinimos de nuevo! Saben que somos infalibles, de nosotras dos nadie se libra tan fácilmente… ¡Pero vaya que tampoco se quieren librar, jaja! Weno, como ya saben, es hora de contestar algunos rewies antes de empezar con el episodio de hoy, que será un poco dramático v.v _Arwencita-Gadriel, kikiokagomesama, Marutho_, a la impaciencia de _Eri Mond Licht, Hitzuji, Lizirien, Marion-Asakura_, la ola de nuevos lectores encabezada por _Alilu, Yanaamy1_ y sus dos revies, _Inusuki_, y la súper sis _Ale_. **

**¡Estos han sido todos! Muchas gracias por estar y por ser tan buenos con nosotros n.n ¡Nunca los olvidaremos! Y ya basta de rodeos…**

Como ya saben, esta vez tenemos host con auspiciante; viene patrocinado por los deliciosos pasteles de chocolate de Rosette XD ¡Saludos a las autoras preferidas! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimoséptimo Acto: "Cuando la Justicia se hace la Ciega"_**

_(7:00 AM – Lunes, una semana más tarde)_

El desayuno que Chrno tomó esa mañana le supo más amargo que de costumbre. No era que Rosette se hubiera olvidado de ponerle azúcar a su café, sino que sentía dentro de sí un vacío tan grande que seguramente le quitaba el apetito en gran medida.

La cita era a las nueve. Faltaban dos horas aún, pero los nervios le movían el estómago como una batidora. La última vez que Chrno se había visto a sí mismo tan nervioso fue el día de su boda, hacía ya más de cincuenta años atrás. El periódico no lo distrajo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para distraerse leyendo… le venían a la mente recuerdos de los últimos días, los cuales se había pasado entrenando a más no poder y derrotado ante la verdad: de una vez por todas tuvo que hablar a Rosette con toda la certeza, ya no más mentiras ni medias verdades.

Y ahora, mientras revolvía el café ya frío en su taza, pensó en lo ocurrido el martes, cuando las cosas entre él y su empleada volvieron a la relativa paz… dejó entonces que sus recuerdos lo remontaran despacio hacia aquel día, el martes pasado.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(Flashback – 10:33 AM del Martes anterior)_

El martes por la mañana, a eso de las diez y media, Chrno dio por lista su sesión de entrenamiento programada para el día. Se tiró una toalla al cuello y caminó los veinte metros que le separaban de la piscina del patio hasta la puerta de la cocina, silbando una canción algo pasada de moda. Al entrar a la cocina, encontró a Rosette desayunando… le había dado el día libre, como un rédito por todas las malas jugadas que en esos días ella había pasado por su culpa. Además, probablemente si no era esta semana, sería la siguiente aquella en la que debía pagarle a la chica, así que con más razón Rosette se merecía un buen descanso.

—_Buenos días… creí que te habías levantado antes._ —dijo él, cuando entró a la cocina. El demonio dejó la toalla sudada en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se sirvió algo de agua de una jarra helada que sacó de la nevera.

—… _a decir verdad, pensé que podía dormir un poco más, considerando que usted me dio el día libre, Chrno-_sama —dijo Rosette, con una sonrisa— _Y buenos días tenga usted también, aunque ya casi es hora de almorzar._ —

Era inevitable que la chica fijara su mirada en él. El demonio había estado entrenando su cuerpo y fortaleciéndose para la "batalla" (aunque Rosette no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba todo ese asunto); y si antes era imposible que ella le quitara los ojos de encima cuando le veía con una camisa abierta después de ducharse, ¡Más imposible era que dejara de mirarlo ahora que se paseaba por la casa con el torso descubierto la mayor parte del día! Con los ojos clavados en sus anchos hombros (más anchos aún ahora que estaba entrenando), Rosette se sonrió y soltó un suspiro encantado al tiempo que recorría su fuerte lomo con la mirada desde la nuca hasta la cintura, admirada con la magnificencia de su señor y aprovechando que él se encontraba de espaldas a ella, ignorándola momentáneamente.

—Touché_, Rosette. Yo también dormí más de la cuenta_. —dijo Chrno, y se volvió hacia la chica con el vaso de agua en la mano— _Pero en fin… ¿Tienes un minuto libre? Sí, claro que lo tienes… necesito que hablemos de algo muy elemental, si me lo permites._ —

—_Claro que sí, Chrno-_sama_… ¿Qué desea?_ —respondió la joven.

Antes de decir nada, Chrno bebió un poco de agua. El gesto era tan mundano y sencillo pero a la vez tan seductor, que Rosette no pudo evitar echarse un largo trago de su desayuno sólo para pensar en otra cosa. Seguidamente, vio que su _daimyo_ le hacía una señal de que esperase, con la mano, y se dirigía hacia el patio llevando la jarra del agua fría. La chica estiró el cuello sobre la barra del desayunador, sólo para ver a dónde se iba él, y lo encontró echándose en la cabeza el agua fría… un escalofrío de emoción viajó por el espinazo de Rosette de arriba abajo, al ver entre los tibios rayos del sol la forma tan atractiva en que el agua corría en suaves ríos sobre la piel de su señor, derramándose por su cuello y viajando sobre su pecho, arrastrando consigo esas gotas de sudor que antes le daban un aspecto tan cansado y sensual que… ¡Por todos los cielos! Rosette se puso roja como un tomate. Era la tercera vez en lo que su _daimyo_ llevaba entrenando que ella sufría un ataque de excitación al verlo pasar. ¿Y tenía que aguantar en ese estado una semana más? Ella era mujer, y sus reacciones tal vez no fueran tan evidentes como las de un hombre, pero del mismo modo sentía mucho calor cada vez que Chrno-_sama_ pasaba por la cocina desnudo de la cintura para arriba…

—… _listo, ahora, si tienes un minuto, me vas a escuchar. Es algo serio, y te lo digo porque no deseo que haya más mentiras entre nosotros, Rosette. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme a la sala?_ —pidió Chrno.

Rosette estaba tan fuera de ese mundo que pensó algo así como _"Te acompañaría hasta donde fuera, si tan sólo con eso me sacara de encima estas ganas de…"_ pero no se atrevió ni a pensar el resto. Saliendo bruscamente de ese ensimismamiento, soltó:

—_Eh… ¡Sí, por supuesto, Chrno-_sama —

Un momento más tarde, cuando ya ambos estaban en la sala y sentados en el sofá más largo (gracias a Dios que Chrno se había conseguido una camisa, porque si no las hormonas de Rosette se habrían ido al infinito), el demonio vaciló un poco antes de empezar.

—… _lo que tengo que decirte es que… bueno, ya sabes que el juicio que enfrentaré es contra tu antiguo señor. Tengo algunos cargos bastante fuertes en su contra; lo que no sabes es que posiblemente necesite tu testimonio para ganar el caso_. —confesó él, al cabo de un silencio un tanto incómodo— _Es probable que te pidan que participes en la audiencia de la semana que viene, por eso tienes que venir conmigo. No te asustes, Rosette, no te pasará nada… sólo tienes que responder a las preguntas que se te hagan, con la verdad. Y yo creo que si los fiscales se enteran de todo lo que Aion hacía contigo, será mucho más fácil que le ganemos._ —

—… _p-pero, Chrno-_sama… —empezó Rosette, temblorosa. La chica notó con cierta alegría que su señor había utilizado el "ganemos" al final de la frase, le sonó a sincera promesa de protección—… _¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra un sujeto como Aion-_sama_? Es más que seguro que tendrá muchas armas para defenderse… ¿De qué manera piensa ganarle?_ —

—_Con cuarenta kilogramos de menos encima._ —dijo el demonio, un poco en son de broma.

—… ¿_Cómo dijo usted? ¿Acaso piensa en bajar de peso, Chrno-_sama —soltó Rosette, confundida.

Chrno echó a reír, un poco más aliviado de su incomodidad. Tomó con delicadeza las manos de Rosette entre las suyas, y siguió riendo unos segundos más hasta que finalmente recuperó la compostura, pero siguió palmeando suavemente las manos de la chica de un modo algo cariñoso.

—_No, no, no… jah, eso sonó gracioso en serio. No es que vaya a bajar de peso. Se trata del método de los demonios, Rosette: en Pandemonium, que es de donde nosotros venimos, por cada cargo que pesa sobre los acusados, se les añade una pesa de veinte kilos extra encima. Luego, cuando se libre la batalla entre ambos, se supone que ganará el que lleve la verdad, sin importar el peso de sus cargos…_ —explicó el demonio, con una sonrisa sincera— _Por eso estoy entrenando mi cuerpo, para aguantar una pesa de veinte kilos en mi muñeca derecha; ése es mi cargo. Aion no reaccionó a tiempo o se piensa que puede vencerme tan fácilmente, que sólo aplicó una demanda en mi contra, cuando yo le condené con tres cargos… son sesenta kilos extra. Tendrá que entrenar mucho si piensa ganarme en ese estado._ —

—… _¿Y de qué lo acusa él a usted, Chrno-_sama —inquirió Rosette, intranquila por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—_Él me acusa de haberme metido en lo que no me importa, en palabras sencillas. Y me declaro culpable, lo admito… pero lo hice porque algo estaba yendo mal dentro de su casa. Ésta es mi defensa a ese cargo._ —contestó Chrno, y su vista se posó momentáneamente en la venda que Rosette tenía puesta en la rodilla herida.

—… _¿De qué lo acusa usted a él, entonces?_ —volvió a preguntar ella.

Chrno hizo una pausa en esos momentos, y una sombra algo siniestra se asomó en su mirada. Por un instante, Rosette tuvo miedo de escuchar la respuesta de su señor, pero se obligó a quedarse ahí hasta el final.

—_Yo lo acuso de haber asesinado a mi esposa, hace cincuenta y dos años. También por el maltrato de un ser humano y por haberme agredido sin razón inicial._ —contestó él— _Y con eso, pueden darle una sentencia muy grave… si peleamos y yo gano, Aion será ejecutado. Pero si él gana, el muerto seré yo. _—

Los ojos de Rosette se abrieron muchísimo, al tiempo que se inundaban en lágrimas. Las manos de la joven se soltaron de las de su señor, y fueron a cubrir la boca de ella para que no gritara de dolor. ¿Tan terrible era Aion-_sama_, que hasta a la mujer de Chrno-_sama_ había matado? ¿Y acaso se trataba de una pelea a muerte entre sus dos señores, el nuevo y el antiguo? Rosette echó a llorar, terriblemente apenada por lo que acababa de oír. Negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que lloraba, pero mantenía la mirada fija en los turbios ojos dorados de Chrno-_sama_.

—… _¿Aion…? ¿Aion-_sama_ mató a Magdalena-_sama —susurró la chica.

—_Por lo menos, eso indican las pistas del diario que mi esposa escribió. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que Aion logró envenenarla… además, me lo confesó cuando fui a buscar venganza, aquella vez que reñimos. ¿Te acuerdas, la vez que volví a la casa en mitad de la noche, tan malherido?_ —comentó el demonio.

—_Ni me lo recuerde, Chrno-_sama_… ¡No puedo creerlo, es tan terrible!_ —dijo Rosette, y seguía cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

—… _por esto te pido… no, más bien te lo ruego, Rosette: ¿Brindarías tu testimonio a la Reina, para que de una vez por todas alguien le haga pagar a Aion por todo lo que hizo?_ —susurró Chrno, con una media sonrisa algo nerviosa. Despacio, quitó las manos de Rosette de su rostro y las sostuvo entre las suyas para darle fuerza.

La chica estaba dividida. Tenía miedo, era cierto; Aion-_sama_ era un sujeto muy poderoso, espantosamente cruel y posesivo… ¿Qué razones tenía él para matar a la esposa de quien fuera su amigo? ¿Odio, envidia, codicia? ¿Cuáles, por todos los cielos? Era horrible, como lo veía Rosette era simplemente tan horrible que no podía dejar de imaginarse a Aion vertiendo un líquido negro dentro de un vaso de agua o una taza de té… ¡Tenía que parar! Un ser como él merecía estar muerto, fuera del mundo de los humanos… ¡Fuera de cualquier mundo! Ella tenía a su lado a Chrno-_sama_, no tenía qué temer.

Por eso… y sólo por eso, Rosette aceptó la propuesta de su señor.

—_Está bien, Chrno-_sama_… cuente conmigo. Entre los dos enterraremos a Aion-_sama_ hasta las profundidades del Infierno del cual salió, y si Dios quiere no volveremos a saber de él. _—decidió la chica.

Chrno sonrió, ciertamente muy aliviado. Su corazón se tranquilizó al punto.

—_Así me gusta, Rosette. No tienes nada qué temer…_ —le juró.

_(Fin del Flashback – Retornamos al principio)_

Volviendo a la realidad actual, el demonio levantó la cabeza hacia el sector de su propia cocina que daba al cuarto de su empleada. Rosette estaba de pie en el vano de la puerta, ya arreglada y lista. Vestía un trajecito de sastre de falda corta, de color azul oscuro, y unos zapatos muy finos… ¿Todo eso estaba entre las cosas que Satella había encargado para la chica? Tal vez no. Chrno dejó definitivamente su café ya helado, y sonrió para alejar los nervios que le consumían como una hoguera… Tenía menos de dos horas para encontrar el camino hasta los Tribunales de Pandemonium.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:24 AM del mismo día – Pandemonium)_

—… con la donosa dádiva de nuestra Señora, la Reina Pandemonium, quiero llamar al estrado a mi segundo testigo, y la más importante prueba de la culpabilidad del acusado: la señorita Rosette Christopher. —

La chica tembló. Ewan Reminghton ya la había anunciado, estaba lista para ir a prestar su testimonio ante un jurado de veinte demonios entre los que se contaban Perseguidores y algunos elegidos al azar por la misma Reina. En el centro de la sala del Tribunal y detrás de un atril bastante elevado, estaba la mismísima Señora, la Madre de Todos los Demonios. La Reina de Pandemonium, en su forma más humana, era una mujer muy alta y extremadamente delgada, con el cabello blancuzco y muy lacio. Sus ojos dorados resaltaban brillantes detrás de una cortina de flequillo blanco y largo, y su tez pálida brillaba con una cierta luminiscencia magnífica. La mirada de la Reina se posó sobre Rosette de un modo no muy alegre… pero así era con todos.

Jezabel-_sama_, la hermana favorita de Chrno-_sama_, era la fiscal que verificaría la culpabilidad de Aion. El juicio estaba ganado por Chrno, en opinión de muchos. El juramento de verdad de Rosette resultó un tanto embarazoso para la chica, pero se sentía a salvo porque Chrno estaba sentado en el atril del demandante, al alcance de su vista. Lo que la mantenía algo nerviosa, no obstante, era la mirada de Aion clavada en ella con sentida sorpresa y molestia.

Rosette se sentó en la banca, a la par de la Reina. Ewan Reminghton no podía hacer preguntas a la joven, puesto que ya su turno había pasado con anterioridad; pero quien se encargaría de hacerlas sería Jezabel, la Virreina de Pandemonium y esencialmente, una autoridad dentro de su reino.

—… Rosette Christopher… ¿Es cierto que cuando trabajaba para Aion-_sama_, él la maltrataba, le hacía daño, la obligaba a realizar tareas denigrantes, violaba su seguridad y se aprovechaba de usted como si no fuera un ser humano, sino un objeto que se pudiera comerciar comúnmente? —dijo la Virreina, apoyándose con un codo en el estrado donde estaba la chica.

— ¡Objeción! ¡Esa pregunta es irrelevante, cualquiera de esas acciones puede no ser verdad, y la testigo se ve obligada a aceptar todo o negarlo en conjunto! —saltó el abogado de Aion, un demonio flaco y larguirucho de pelo encrespado. Chrno lo conocía, su nombre era Jenai.

—… Objeción a lugar, la pregunta debe ser cambiada. —aceptó la Reina, y su voz grave y altiva resonó con gran potencia en el silencioso recinto.

Jezabel soltó una maldición en voz baja, pero claramente audible para la joven empleada de Chrno. Entonces la Virreina alzó la voz de nuevo, y decidió cambiar su estrategia:

—Muy bien, señorita Christopher… dígame en qué condiciones trabajaba usted cuando se encontraba bajo el mando de Aion. —dijo, al final.

—… pues… no me sentía a gusto con él, señora. —contestó Rosette, algo afligida. Sostenía aún el pañuelito que Chrno le había prestado la noche del casamiento de su hermano, y lo retorcía entre sus dedos con miedo— Él… a veces era muy duro conmigo, y todo el tiempo me estaba exigiendo más de lo que yo podía darle. No digo que a veces no mereciera un castigo por mi incompetencia, pero… supongo que no era necesario que me hiciera daño. —

— ¿Él la golpeaba, o la maltrataba abiertamente? —

—… llegó a golpearme muchas veces. Nunca me sentí tan infeliz como cuando estaba con Aion-_sama_, pero nunca pensé en escaparme. A veces, Aion-_sama_ aprovechaba que yo no podía resistir su autoridad y él… bueno, él… —la chica hizo una pausa al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Quería alejar de su mente los recuerdos de esos años al servicio de su antiguo _daimyo_— Él se aprovechó de mí cuando lo quiso, nunca tuvo mucha consideración conmigo… es horrible, todo lo que puedo recordar son cosas horribles. —

Desde su sitio en la otra mesa, Chrno apretaba puños y dientes por igual. Ya había escuchado de los labios de Rosette todas las barbaridades que Aion hacía con ella, pero ahora que volvía a oírlo todo de nuevo, sentía que la sangre le hervía terriblemente. Había unos ojos penetrantes clavados en su persona, que no le dejaban resistir en paz; una mirada algo distraída para el lado de Aion le dejó ver que el maldito en efecto le estaba viendo de un modo sospechoso. Cuando Chrno enfocó mejor la vista en el otro, se encontró con una clara señal de amenaza…

"_O sacas a esa perra del estrado, o cuando salgamos de aquí ella se muere… y sabes que he matado mujeres antes."_ Era una amenaza patente, impresa en los ojos de Aion de un modo escalofriante.

Pero ignorándolo terriblemente, Chrno siguió escuchando la declaración de Rosette. El interrogatorio de la Virreina estaba llegando a su final; la chica era el último testigo que se entrevistaría (ya varios demonios conocidos de Chrno y Aion habían pasado antes que ella) y luego de eso, el jurado se reuniría a debatir si era necesaria la batalla o no. No lo sería si las pruebas en contra de ambos acusados eran lo suficientemente fehacientes… pero el caso estaba decidido.

—… ¿Sabe usted algo del asesinato de la esposa de Chrno-_sama_, la señora María Magdalena? —inquirió la Virreina, como la última carta que sacaría de la manga.

—… no mucho. Sólo lo que Chrno-_sama_ me dijo hace unas semanas. Él me comentó que su esposa había muerto hacía tiempo, cuando iba a tener al hijo de ambos. También dijo que nadie sabía exactamente por qué ella había fallecido… —contestó Rosette.

—O sea que usted empezó a trabajar para el demonio Chrno aún antes de que se descubriera el asesinato. —

—Sí, señora… y creo que por culpa mía mi _daimyo_ se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. En una fiesta, en el centro… Chrno-_sama_ tuvo una discusión con Aion-_sama_. No sé de qué hablaron, pero al día siguiente Chrno-_sama_ estuvo buscando el diario de su esposa, y por la tarde dejó la casa sin decir a dónde iba. Volvió muy tarde por la noche, muy herido… Reminghton-_sama_ me contó el resto. Pero yo no sabía que Aion-_sama_ hubiera asesinado a Magdalena-_sama_, sino hasta el día de hoy. —dijo la chica, temblorosa.

— ¡¡Objeción! La testigo está incriminando a mi cliente cuando aún su culpabilidad no está del todo demostrada, exijo que la respuesta de la testigo sea considerada inválida. —ladró nuevamente el abogado de Aion.

Ewan Reminghton se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, ya algo cansado de todo el parlamento que se estaba llevando a cabo. Miró a Chrno con una media sonrisa, y soltó una broma para calmar un poco el ambiente.

—… si ese idiota de Jenai vuelve a decir "objeción" una vez más, creo que me levantaré y le daré un golpe. —

Chrno sonrió apenas, algo picado por la broma. Pero lo más importante ocurría en el estrado de la jueza, donde la Reina acababa de darle un lugar a la objeción de Jenai. De los labios de Pandemonium salió una frase hecha y muy escueta, dicha en tono muy frío y arrogante:

—… Su objeción está aceptada. No se puede considerar como testimonio a lo que dice esta mujer, puesto que el haber convivido con el demonio acusado de nombre Chrno la hace casi una cómplice suya… se levanta la sesión, el Jurado me acompañará a deliberar. Se hará un receso de una hora, y una vez atravesado el mismo, se dará el veredicto. Buenas tardes. —

El "buenas tardes" tal vez estuvo de más, porque para ninguno de los allí presentes las tardes eran muy buenas. Chrno y su abogado se levantaron de su mesa rápidamente, pues el demonio estaba muy apresurado por salir a respirar algo de aire fresco. El interior de ese Tribunal asfixiaba, realmente. Pero Chrno no salió del salón sin antes encontrarse con la todavía temblorosa Rosette, quien se encontraba más que desorientada entre tantos demonios y tantas caras desconocidas para ella.

—No sé si lo hice bien, Chrno-_sama_… por mi propia culpa, ahora todo lo que yo pude decir no es válido y usted no tiene tantos puntos a favor. —dijo la chica, cuando salieron al pasillo.

—… no tienes que preocuparte, Rosette. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, la culpa fue mía… debería haberte comentado antes sobre todo esto. No viste el diario de Magdalena tampoco, así que tu palabra es fuerte sólo a favor del cargo de maltrato que levantamos contra Aion. —la tranquilizó él, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

La chica se sintió un poco más reconfortada al saberse tan cerca de su señor, ya sin miedo ni temblores. Pero al volver la cabeza, sus ojos se cruzaron con la lejana mirada violácea de su antiguo _daimyo_… Aion le estaba viendo con odio, amenazándola casi en voz baja. Le dio mucho horror mirar esos ojos, y no pudo evitar volver la cabeza hasta enterrar el rostro en el pecho de Chrno y abrazarlo con fuerza.

— ¡No deje que me mire así, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Aion-_sama_ me está mirando de un modo que no me gusta, por favor, no deje que me vea así! —sollozó la chica, terriblemente asustada.

—… Rosette, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Chrno, abrazándola a modo de consuelo.

Pero la chica no contestó. Se quedó entre sus brazos un rato, gimoteando en silencio e hipando con cierta aprensión, hasta que el demonio decidió sentarse en una maceta vacía del pasillo y la sostuvo con cariño. Trepada en el regazo de su señor, Rosette dio rienda suelta a todo el desasosiego y la ofensa guardados que sentía dentro de sí, y lloró un buen rato sin que Chrno se atreviera a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Y se mantuvieron así, quietos y en un relativo silencio hasta que Reminghton vino a buscarlos para escuchar el veredicto. A esas alturas, ya el maquillaje de Rosette se había corrido del todo y ante una sonrisa de ternura de su _daimyo_, la chica dejó que éste le limpiara suavemente las manchas de rimel con un pañuelo.

Luego, se dirigieron ambos a presenciar la primera resolución del caso.

—… Buenas tardes, nuevamente. —saludó la Reina, en un tono lacónico— En la segunda sesión del día, ya hay un veredicto claro para el caso que lleva el demonio Chrno contra el demonio Aion, y su relativa viceversa, en el cual se acusa a Aion de maltrato de un ser humano, agresión a un congénere y el asesinato de una mujer humana, con el agravante… no mencionado aquí, pero esto hace al cargo aún más grave… de la muerte _a posteriori_ de un ser humano híbrido de un demonio: es decir, el hijo del demonio demandante; y se acusa a su vez al demonio Chrno de inmiscuirse en la gestión privada de un hogar demoníaco en la Tierra. —

El silencio que reinó dentro del salón fue casi mortal. La Reina echó un vistazo a los alrededores antes de proseguir, acción para la cual tomó el sobre cerrado que la fiscal Jezabel le extendió.

—… A lo largo de esta sesión, el jurado encuentra culpable al demonio Aion de los cargos de maltrato de un bien humano, y de la agresión a un ser de su misma especie sin motivo. A su vez, se encuentra culpable al demonio Chrno de su interferencia en la gestión privada del hogar del demonio Aion… —la Reina hizo una pausa, y tomó aliento con un aire un poco triste—… en el caso contrario, no se puede afirmar directamente la culpabilidad del demonio Aion en el asesinato de la esposa y el hijo no nacido del demonio Chrno… por lo tanto, la deuda concerniente a este cargo se resolverá en la arena de batalla, dándose por entendido que aquel que caiga primero y ya no pueda levantarse, será ejecutado. —decidió la jueza máxima, y un murmullo de desaprobación se levantó dentro del salón del Tribunal.

— ¡Silencio en la sala! —pidió la fiscal Jezabel, levantando la voz por arriba del cuchicheo.

La Reina aún no había terminado de hablar. Pidió que ambos acusados y-o demandantes se acercaran al estrado principal, y ella misma se puso de pie detrás del atril. Miró largamente a uno y otro de sus hijos, y finalmente dijo:

—Aion… ¿Aceptas el veredicto del Jurado? ¿Estás dispuesto a demostrar tu inocencia en la arena de batalla? —

—Por supuesto que sí, Madre. —aceptó Aion, sin dudar ni un segundo.

—… la misma pregunta te hago a ti, Chrno… ¿Aceptas resolverlo en una lucha, como la Ley de las Profundidades lo demanda? —

Chrno se volvió un segundo a mirar a Rosette. Ella tenía los ojos llorosos y apretaba en su mano los dos pañuelos que él le había prestado con varios días de diferencia. La vio muy triste, y al mirarla a los ojos supo que la joven le pedía en silencio que no lo hiciera…

Pero no podía negar el destino que le esperaba.

—… claro que lo acepto, Madre. Nada me llenaría más de orgullo. —dijo Chrno, al final.

Sabía que no estaba cometiendo un error, lo sabía muy bien…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡GUAU! Me copé con esto del juicio, y vaya que algunas cosas sonaron muy oficiales para ser que no tengo experiencia de jurado ni nada… ¡Me salió bastante bien, jeje! Bueno, gente, ya saben lo que se viene. Y para aquellos que quieren ver mucho a Chrno_-chan_, en algunos episodios más lo van a tener al por mayor, no se preocupen por nada. Sólo tienen que esperar el capi que viene, donde se define el juicio y el destino de todos los asesinatos que hemos visto… ¡Y vaya, por fin alguien que le va a dar su merecido a Aion! XD**

**Lo de siempre: review, recomendación y próximo capítulo, saben que si nos pueden hacer el favor con todo esto, los vamos a querer mucho XD.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¡La súper mortal pelea de Chrno contra Aion! O.o! Bah, tampoco tanto, será un remix de la cosa para que no se aburran de leerlo. ¡Y sabrán de una vez por todas quién gana! Tal vez me ponga mala y deje ganar a Aion… ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¬¬ Se moriría Chrno si Aion ganara, así que no sueñen tanto XD ¡Después de la batalla, Chrno queda tan _noqueado_ que no puede mantener su forma adulta! Es por eso que dije que habría Chrno_-chan_ al por mayor. Como castigo por haber usado demasiado de su poder, el demonio deambula por su casa convertido en niño, y tendrá que someterse a los tratos maternales de Rosette, que se preocupa tanto por él como si fuera su mamá… ¡Un poco de comedia, para paliar los malos ratos! SIGAN LEYENDO, LES GUSTARÁ n.n**

**¡Basta de hacerse rogar y agréguennos a su msn, no sean malos!**

**(Próxima Actualización:… no se preocupen, Chrno no saldrá muy lastimado pero necesita 14 días para reponerse n.n)**


	18. Décimo Octavo Acto

**¡Wajaja! Wola de nuevo, mis queridos seguidores de la red n.n ¡Hoy estamos muy emocionadas porque el capi es de lo mejor! Tenemos la súper pelea entre Chrno y Aion, así que promete ser un episodio muy interesante para que lo lean y no se pierdan ni un punto ni una coma XD ¡Antes saludamos a las siguientes personas: _Ghia-Hikari, Alilu, Marion-Asakura, Yanaamy1, Arwencita-Gadriel, Ale, Lizirien, Inusuki _y _Eri Mond Licht_ n.n**

**¡¡MUUUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS! Y no se preocupen por nada, a este fanfic le faltan muchísimos episodios más y hasta tendremos lemmon dentro de poco (nada muy explícito como en otros fanfics, ojo) y será en varias oportunidades, muehehehe n.n**

Y antes de irme directo al fic, les mando unos saludos a mis autoras favoritas de entre ellas a mi mejor amiga Celin_-chan_, ¡Y a todos los demás! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimoctavo Acto: "La Justa del Siglo"_**

_(2:43 PM – El mismo lunes del juicio – Pandemonium)_

Era como una especie de sótano oscuro y frío, casi la antesala de una arena del Coliseo, bañada sólo por los rayos mortecinos de luz que se filtraban a través de unas rendijas y con haces de polvillo danzante que hacían casi imposible el respirar. Allí, en esa relativa oscuridad imperante se movían un sinfín de criaturas, alistando todo para el encuentro. Era en esa misma negrura donde se encontraba Chrno, preparándose para su pelea.

Estaba en un rincón, rodeado de otros demonios que le vigilaban. Con él se encontraba Rosette, ayudándole a arreglarse. El demonio estaba de pie allá donde los haces de luz bañaban su cuerpo con el dramatismo de un condenado a muerte, con la cabeza inclinada, las alas erguidas y la vista fija en el suelo. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido podría haber asustado a cualquier corazón débil que se le cruzase, pero no molestaba a Rosette. La chica se encargaba de vendar fuertemente los puños de su señor, para proteger sus manos de cualquier herida. Sólo sería un combate hasta que el primero de los dos cayera y no pudiera levantarse, ¿Verdad? Sólo eso, ¿No es así? ¿Entonces por qué preocuparse? Nadie moriría, al menos no en la arena de batalla… pero Chrno-_sama_ tenía que ganar, o si no sería ejecutado más tarde.

—Más fuerte, Rosette… tienes que apretarla un poco más. —susurró suave Chrno, refiriéndose a la venda que ella le estaba poniendo sobre la muñeca.

—L-lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_, en seguida se la ajusto. —se disculpó ella, temblorosa por el miedo.

—… ¿Vas a presenciar esto? —murmuró él, lo más despacio que pudo para que sus vigilantes no le escucharan.

—S-supongo que s-sí, Chrno-_sama_. No quiero perderlo de vista. —contestó la joven, preocupada— Usted podría morir el día de hoy, y no quiero quedarme sin verlo por una última vez en todo su esplendor… —

Chrno levantó una ceja, algo decepcionado por el comentario.

—Que nadie diga que no me das ánimos. —dijo luego, en son de broma.

—… ¡N-no quise decir que perderá, Chrno-_sama_, en realidad yo…! —empezó Rosette, asustada por el error cometido.

—No te preocupes, Rosette, era un chiste. Tienes razón, puedo morirme hoy… por eso tengo que decirte algo que considero muy importante. —dijo el demonio, levantando las manos y posándolas sobre los hombros de ella. Su mirada de oro oscurecida por la negrura del ambiente se fijó en los ojos de zafiro de la chica— Quiero que sepas que yo… quiero decir, que tú… bueno, esto no es fácil para mí y nunca fui muy ducho para… —

— ¡A la arena, Chrno! ¡¡Muévete! —ladró uno de los centinelas que surgió de entre los vigilantes, con tono severo y propio de un ser cansado de su labor.

Chrno apretó los dientes y volvió a maldecir en sus veinte idiomas antes de soltar finalmente a Rosette y volverse hacia el centinela. Iba a pegarle un puñetazo por interferir justo en el momento en que pensaba decirle a Rosette que ella le gustaba y que no podía dejar de pensar en su persona, en su cuerpo y en su forma de ser, que la amaba y la necesitaba… ¡Y ese imbécil le impedía hablar! Argh, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con Aion. Otra vez alguien se metía en su momento más importante, y de nuevo se quedaba sin poder decirle a Rosette todas esas cosas que tenía guardadas.

Y eso considerando que podía morir ese día…

El centinela se aproximó a él cargando algo en su hombro. El objeto retumbó contra el piso cuando lo dejó caer, y Chrno vio que se trataba de una muñequera de hierro de veinte kilos. Se veía pequeña como para que pesara tanto, pero mejor no tentar a la suerte y quedarse en el molde, o eso pensó. Fue el guarda el encargado de poner el artilugio en su muñeca derecha, y de inmediato el demonio sintió el peso de un cargo que admitía totalmente; en realidad, no pesaba tanto. Podía golpear a Aion con ese pedazo de hierro y noquearlo por completo…

—… ¡Vamos, ahora camina! La Reina quiere que esto acabe cuanto antes. No tenemos todo el día, hay otras peleas programadas. —dijo el centinela, con rudeza.

Rosette echó a llorar entonces. Chrno pudo escucharla, y de inmediato quiso volverse a consolarla (el llanto de Rosette era su debilidad más grande, lo supo en ese preciso momento), pero el centinela lo atrapó por su cola y le obligó a seguir caminando hacia la arena de batalla. Chrno no podía resistirse al mando de un congénere con cargo de vigilante…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

La luz imperante en la arena de batalla lo dejó cegado. Chrno podía escuchar los gritos de la multitud que se había juntado en los alrededores y sintió el calor del sol justo sobre las espaldas, una vez que lo empujaron sobre la grava del estadio. Cuando sus ojos se aclimataron a la luminiscencia, pudo ver que se trataba de un cuadrilátero similar a una estación de boxeo (siglos antes, la arena tenía forma ovalada… quizás las cosas habían cambiado mucho conforme pasaron los años), y que en un palco inmediatamente por delante de él se encontraban la Reina, la Virreina, su abogado, el abogado de Aion y Rosette; la chica acompañaba a Reminghton y por eso le permitieron subirse al palco de la Reina. ¿Acaso su pelea y venganza iban a ser un espectáculo o qué?

Por delante de sus ojos, se cernía la alta figura de Aion. El otro demonio estaba cargado con dos muñequeras como las suyas, y un collar de hierro.

"_Bien hecho_…" pensó Chrno. "_Así sabe lo que es pelear con impedimentos. Apuesto a que ni siquiera puede moverse_…"

Pero Aion se veía muy confiado, aunque soportaba sesenta kilos de peso extra en su cuerpo. Antes de que Chrno se diera cuenta, un cuerno sonó en la distancia y se encontró siendo golpeado por un brutal puño justo en el estómago. El siguiente puño fue disparado hacia su mejilla, y el demonio sintió cómo se le rompían brutalmente varios dientes; escupió por la arena los restos de su dentadura, y mientras volvía a regenerarla, se tambaleó hacia atrás tratando de apoyarse en la barandilla de seguridad de la pista. Un tercer golpe le cegó completamente durante unos instantes, encajado ferozmente en su otra mejilla y casi al mismo tiempo, sobre su costado izquierdo.

Chrno cayó de rodillas, luego quedó sentado en el suelo…

"_¡¡Maldición, es muy rápido! ¡¡Ni siquiera lo ví venir! ¿¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?"_ pensó Chrno, y volvió a escupir algo de sangre al suelo. Sus dientes estaban regenerados de nuevo, pero el dolor era terrible. De repente se le antojó que la muñequera de veinte kilos era muy pesada. _"¡¡VAMOS, MALDITO SEAS, LEVÁNTATE Y PELEA!"_ se dijo a sí mismo, pero no había caso _"¡¡ELLA ESTABA LLORANDO POR TI, IMBÉCIL! ¡¡LEVÁNTATE Y DALE UNA PALIZA A ESE MALDITO QUE ASESINÓ A TU HIJO, AL QUE TE QUITÓ LO QUE MÁS AMASTE EN TU VIDA! ¡¡¡LEVÁNTATEEE!"_

El brillo rojo de la ira se apoderó de sus ojos. Chrno apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus muslos y haciendo un poco de fuerza logró levantarse. Algo así como una corriente de aire se arremolinó a su alrededor, violenta y feroz, revolviendo los cabellos del demonio al tiempo que su cuerpo reformaba las partes heridas. Su sentido de alerta se activó del todo.

Esta vez vio venir el puño, un puño con doscientos kilos de fuerza…

… y lo interceptó con la mano izquierda, con la demoledora presión de cuatrocientos kilos. La muñeca de Aion se rompió y el grito del demonio resonó por toda la arena, incrementando la euforia del público que les observaba. Chrno apretaba poderosamente los colmillos, como si en esa acción recuperase buena parte de su fuerza. Y vio venir también el otro puño, que interceptó con los cuatrocientos veinte kilos de su muñeca derecha. No rompió la mano de Aion pero seguramente éste sintió como si hubiera golpeado una pared…

— ¡Vaya, te has despertado! —soltó el demonio de cabellos blancos.

— ¡¡No tienes idea de lo que has despertado en mí, Aion! —ladró Chrno, y fijando su mirada incandescente en el otro, se puso de pie despacio mientras llevaba a Aion hacia atrás, retorciendo sus puños hacia arriba.

En un movimiento veloz como la luz, Chrno atrapó ambas muñecas de Aion en una sola mano, y con el otro brazo descargó un fuerte golpe sobre el estómago de su adversario. Aion se dobló en dos, completamente asfixiado por la potencia del ataque, y Chrno le soltó las manos para que cayera al suelo sin más.

Pero Aion no cayó. Era el turno de Chrno de atacarlo sin piedad.

Una lluvia de puños cayó sobre el otro, cuando el demonio de mirada dorada descargó su furia sobre él en un sinfín de ataques. El público enloquecía porque la batalla nuevamente estaba poniéndose buena, y la mayoría gritaba vitoreando a Chrno… por lo que veían, era el más fuerte de los dos. Mas sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Aion recuperase alguna energía y pudiera levantarse de nuevo, también defendiéndose del ataque de Chrno. Otra vez atacó su punto más débil, el costado izquierdo. Ahora que estaba sensible por el primer golpe recibido, era hora de seguir pegando hasta romperle las costillas y dejarlo del todo incapacitado. Chrno recibió uno, dos, tres… hasta cuatro golpes en el costado, y volvió a caer de rodillas. Apoyó las manos en el suelo, para no caer del todo (si tan sólo llegaba a quedar tendido, podía perder el encuentro), y de nuevo sintió cómo su propio poder le invadía, pero necesitaba una estrategia si quería ganarle a su rival.

Aion sólo estaba esperando eso: que Chrno cayera. Era su momento de echársele y atacarlo, por lo que no dudó. Se lanzó sobre su enemigo con el puño derecho hacia el frente…

Mas no pudo anticipar que Chrno le atraparía el brazo, y usando el impulso de su propia fuerza le haría pasar de largo hasta dar de bruces contra la grava del estadio. Aion sintió cómo su brazo se retorcía hacia atrás en una palanca mortal que le contracturó todos los músculos de la espalda, y luego se vio siendo volteado boca arriba con gran violencia… era consciente de los aullidos de la audiencia, que estaba emocionada a más no poder. Lo siguiente que Aion sintió fue cuando Chrno sentó todo su peso encima de él y le atrapó por los cuernos, con desmedida fuerza.

—… ¿Te parece justo lo que hiciste? ¿¿Te parece justo haberme quitado a mi esposa y a mi hijo, Aion? —le gritó Chrno en la cara, sosteniéndolo por los cuernos para que no se moviera.

— ¡¡Lo que haces es ilegal, suéltame! —gritó Aion, en respuesta.

—… nada es ilegal en estas peleas, Aion. Tu problema es que siempre te creíste mejor que yo, y eso no es verdad. Despídete de _Shinning Light Inc_. porque yo asumiré como su único y total dueño, y también despídete de este mundo, porque voy a matarte con mis propias manos… pagarás por lo que debes. —susurró Chrno, ferozmente en el rostro del otro.

En ese momento se hizo un relativo silencio en la arena, sólo anticipado por el murmullo desaprobador de la audiencia. Presintiendo la catástrofe, la Reina de Pandemonium se levantó de su asiento y se adelantó hasta el borde del palco; ¿Debía detener aquello? De todos modos, la pelea estaba ganada por Chrno, Aion ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo en el suelo y eso contaba como victoria para el demandante. ¿¿Debía detenerlo, antes de que pasara a mayores…?

…pero pensándolo bien, Aion iba a morir, hiciera lo que hiciera Chrno a continuación… ¿O no era así?

—… me quitaste lo que más quería en el mundo, Aion: ¡Pagarás del mismo modo! —ladró Chrno, furioso. Apretó con más fuerza su agarre en los cuernos del otro, y sus ojos rojizos llamearon con furia— ¡Este va por mi esposa…! —

Y habiendo dicho eso, Chrno tiró hacia atrás del cuerno de Aion, arrancándolo de su base. La sangre oscura salpicó el rostro de ambos demonios y provocó un rugido estridente por parte del herido, un grito que dañó los oídos de todos los espectadores y les obligó a cubrirse las orejas.

— _¡¡No puedes hacer esto, Chrno! ¡¡No puedes hacer…!_ —gritaba Aion, desesperado y sangrando profusamente.

—… y este otro, ¡Va por mi hijo! —juró Chrno, antes de repetir la acción.

El segundo cuerno de Aion se desprendió de su cabeza con un sonido seco, y otro salpicón de sangre caliente y furiosa manchó los rostros de ambos. Chrno finalmente se puso de pie y alzó las manos hacia el cielo iluminado por neones, llevando en sus puños el trofeo que le señalaba como ganador: los cuernos de Aion, recién arrancados de su cabeza. El silencio mortal que había invadido el estadio llenó a Chrno de miedo por un momento, sabiendo que quizá su venganza había hecho un mal y ahora él sería quien lo pagase con su vida… por un momento, tembló. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los trémulos gemidos de Aion cuando trataba de respirar, y la propia respiración agitada de Chrno…

La tensión aumentaba. Estaba a punto de arrojar esos cuernos malditos al suelo y salir corriendo de allí, escaparse para nunca más ser perseguido por nadie ni molestado por nada… hasta que finalmente ese silencio fue cortado por el sonido de unas palmas, que aplaudían. Chrno buscó con los ojos al que estaba haciendo ese honor, y descubrió que se trataba de la Reina. Asombrado, no vio más opción que hacerle una reverencia a su Madre; otros aplausos se sumaron al de ella y finalmente la multitud ovacionó al ganador, con palmas, gritos y silbidos de júbilo.

Había sido un maravilloso espectáculo para ellos. Pero Chrno comenzó a verlos borroso, y nunca supo bien qué le pasó: lo último que percibió fue el sabor metálico de la grava en su boca, y el sonido de la voz de Rosette en su cabeza… "_Usted podría morir el día de hoy, y no quiero quedarme sin verlo por una última vez en todo su esplendor…"_

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:30 AM – Viernes – Nueva York)_

Estaba nublado, eso lo podía percibir muy bien. A través de la rendija de sus párpados semicerrados, Chrno se encontró recostado en un sitio mullido de olor familiar y muy cómodo. Era su cama, por lo que podía apreciar… se levantó sobre un codo, y repentinamente una cascada de cabello oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos. Él no tenía el pelo tan largo en su forma adulta, por lo que supuso que inconscientemente había regresado a su estado de ahorro de energía, exhausto después de algún combate muy furioso… ¿Pero cuál combate? Ahora mismo no se acordaba. Se rascó ligeramente la axila por debajo de su pijama y mascó un poco su propia saliva, tratando de aclimatarse al nuevo despertar.

Finalmente, el pequeño Chrno se bajó de la cama y caminó tambaleándose hacia el baño. En efecto, estaba en su forma más niña y tenía un aspectito que… _"Rayos… ¡Debe haber sido un combate muy feo en serio!"_ pensó, al tiempo que se lavaba los dientes con parsimonia. Al intentar ducharse encontró vendas en todo su cuerpo, y hasta respirar le resultó doloroso. Alguien le había molido a palos, y era seguro.

Bajó despacio las escaleras hasta la sala, todavía con el cabello revuelto y convertido en una parva sobre su cabeza (con todo el aspecto del Tío Cosa de los Locos Addams, excepto porque se le veían los ojos a través de su flequillo) y sin ganas de nada. Pero al entrar a la cocina, buscando algo qué comer, un grito asustado le sobresaltó hasta el punto de que se trepó a la barra del desayunador, como un gato asustado. No entendía lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué diablos gritaba ella…?

— ¡¡AAHH! ¡¡QUE COSA MÁS HORRIBLE! —fue el grito de una mujer. De inmediato y antes de que se diera cuenta, Chrno_-chan_ se encontró siendo aporreado en la cabeza por una escoba, como si se tratase de un bicho sucio que se había metido a la casa por error— ¡¡FUERA, FUERA DE LA CASA! ¡¡ÚSHCALE, ÚSCHALE! ¡¡AUXILIO, CHRNO-_SAMA_! —

— ¡¡Argh! ¡¡Auch, auch, auch! —gritó a su vez Chrno, protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos— ¡¡Rosette-_san_… soy yo, no me golpees! ¡¡_Onegai_! ¡¡Rosette-_san_! —

Casi al instante los golpes dejaron de llover sobre su cabeza, y la escoba cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Unos vasos tintinearon uno contra el otro y pareció como si la mujer se hubiera dado cuenta de su error. Chrno aprovechó ese momento para quitarse todo el cabello de delante de los ojos, y acomodar un poco la parva sobre su cabeza; y al levantar la vista, sus ojos cansados se encontraron con la temblorosa Rosette, apoyada contra la mesada de la cocina y cubriéndose la boca con las manos, llena de miedo. El niño se sentó sobre la barra y volvió a acomodar su cabello…

— ¡Soy yo, con un demonio! ¿Es que ya ni me reconoces? —dijo el chico.

—… C-Chrno-_sama_… ¡¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡¡Lo siento tanto, Chrno-_sama_, creí que se trataba de una criatura o algo así! ¡¡Perdóneme, por favor! ¡¡Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que era usted, le juro que no le pegaba! ¡¡Qué bueno que ya despertó, Chrno-_sama_, llevo cuatro días esperándolo! —

Chrno_-chan_ se sintió terriblemente apresado entre los brazos de Rosette, quien después de pronunciar su nombre se lanzó encima del niño y lo abrazó con tanto alivio que al joven le pareció empalagoso. Pero cedió a su propio impulso y también abrazó a Rosette, suspirando por fin el aliento contenido en un gemido algo doloroso.

— ¿Se siente bien, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo ella, soltándolo.

—… ¿Qué me pasó? —inquirió el chico, bajando de la barra de un salto.

Rosette lo miró con sorpresa, mientras abría la nevera para sacar algo de comer. Dejó sobre la mesada los elementos para una sopa, antes de contestar a la pregunta de su _daimyo_ con otra pregunta:

— ¿No se acuerda? Usted peleó con Aion-_sama_… y le ganó. —dijo.

— ¿_Sumimasen_? ¿Que yo hice qué contra quién? —soltó él, abriendo mucho sus orbes rojizas en una mueca de asombro que resultó terriblemente adorable para Rosette— ¡No puedo creerlo! _Ikimashou_… ¿O sea que el juicio…? ¿Yo gané? —

—… bueno, estaría muerto ahora si hubiera perdido, Chrno-_sama_. —le contestó la chica, con una sonrisa tierna.

Siempre sentía una extraña amabilidad para con Chrno_-chan_. Es que era imposible tratar a este niño con el miedo y la sobriedad que trataba a su señor en su forma adulta, en este estado Chrno-_sama_ no le daba miedo ni le parecía amenazador. Es más, se le antojaba que era divertido, alegre y hasta mucho más comprensivo, sin quitar lo adorable que se veía y lo extrañamente tierno que siempre resultaba con ella… ¿Era que Chrno-_sama_ escondía todo el tiempo esas dos facetas de sí mismo y no se atrevía a mostrarlas juntas? Tal vez. Por ahora, Rosette estaba concentrada en preparar una rica sopa de verduras para darle a su señor. El médico había dicho que por unos días no recuperaría la capacidad de transformarse a su estado verdadero, por lo que tendría que comer liviano, hacer reposo y, sobre todo, no pasar broncas de ninguna clase. Rosette esperaba poder cumplir con eso último, y suspiró con fuerza al darse cuenta de que casi siempre por su culpa su _daimyo_ se enojaba.

Ahora Chrno_-chan_ se había sentado en su banqueta favorita, y estaba leyendo uno por uno todos los periódicos viejos. Rosette le observaba de reojo de vez en cuando, enternecida de ver su pequeña figura infantil concentrada en los diarios, investido con ese pijama que le sentaba enorme y arrastraba por el piso la mayor parte del tiempo. Una vez que la joven puso a cocinar todos los ingredientes de la sopa, regresó de su habitación con un cepillo y un moño.

—… ¿L-le molesta que cepille su cabello, Chrno-_sama_? —pidió ella, amable.

— ¿Cepillar mi cabello? Por supuesto, soy todo tuyo, Rosette-_san_. —dijo él, con una sonrisa muy simpática.

Por un momento Rosette soñó con que esas mismas palabras las hubiera dicho su auténtico señor, en uno de esos momentos en los que descendía las escaleras después de ducharse, con la camisa abierta y el cabello mojado cayéndole sensualmente sobre los ojos, con esa voz grave que la seducía con un simple _"hola"_… la chica tembló al sentir el estremecimiento de su propio espinazo, pero al final salió de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a desenredar el pelo del pequeño Chrno con movimientos suaves y ligeros. Al poco rato, y mientras la sopa se cocía, ella logró ordenar de nuevo todo su lacio cabello y atarlo en una trenza que coronó con un moño muy bien hecho.

—Listo, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo, cuando acabó.

—_Daijobu_, me estaba durmiendo… ¡¡_Gomen-nasai_! ¡No quise decir que me aburriera! Es que cuando me cepillo el cabello me siento relajado, si seguías un momento más me iba a quedar dormido, _sumimasen_, Rosette-_san_… —se corrigió el chico, con una sonrisita nerviosa, al ver la expresión dudosa de ella.

—Su usted lo dice, Chrno-_sama_… Bien, su comida está lista, presumo que querrá comer después de tanto dormir, ¿O no? —inquirió Rosette.

— ¡Por supuesto! _¡Ikimashou, hayaku!_ Tengo mucha hambre hoy. —dijo a su vez Chrno_-chan_, con una risita alegre.

—Tranquilícese, Chrno-_sama_, no puede atragantarse todavía. El doctor dijo que usted no debe llenarse la panza demasiado, o podría ponerse enfermo. Así que por ahora sólo coma esta rica sopa de verduras y una manzana de postre, y listo. —lo regañó Rosette, sirviéndole a un ahora malhumorado Chrno un plato con su almuerzo.

— ¿_Nani te no_? ¿Dejaste que me viera un doctor, Rosette-_san_? —casi gritó él, algo molesto.

—P-por supuesto, aunque fue inmediatamente después del encuentro, era un médico de allá de donde usted viene… discúlpeme, Chrno-_sama_, pero cuando yo llegué hasta donde estaba, ya se lo llevaban y no pude hacer nada. Sabía que se iba a enfadar conmigo cuando lo supiera. —dijo la chica, ladeando un poco la cabeza con una mueca de aflicción.

Chrno apretó sus pequeños colmillos por debajo de una expresión serena. No le gustaba que nadie metiera sus asquerosas manos en su cuerpo, a menos que se tratase de alguien en quien él confiara mucho, como Rosette o su amigo Reminghton. Iba a soltar una regañina hacia la chica, cuando advirtió que ella no tenía la culpa de nada y por lo tanto, no le correspondía recibir ninguna clase de reto por eso. Fue su propia falta… ¡Y por causa del maldito médico no podría comer todo lo que quisiera durante días! Aunque tal vez… tal vez el estar convaleciente de una batalla tan feroz y que le había puesto tan delicado fuera motivo para aprovechar. Ahora que estaba "débil y enfermo" contaba con Rosette todo el tiempo a su disposición, y en esa forma más niña casi no sentía ninguna clase de pena o incomodidad al estar con la chica.

Quizá podría aprovechar lo adorable que era Chrno_-chan_ una vez más.

—No importa, Rosette-_san_. En serio, _nandemonai_. —dijo el chico, con una sonrisita ciertamente perversa en el rostro— Después de todo, el médico dijo eso para que me cuides como si fueras mi Madre, ¿O no? —revolvió la sopa con la cuchara antes de tomar una cucharada.

—Pero yo no soy su Madre, Chrno-_sama_. Así que no crea que voy a hacer lo que se le antoje… usted no podrá regresar a su verdadera forma durante un par de días, ¿No es así? —inquirió la joven, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

—_Iie_, no me siento capaz de volver a ser yo. —respondió Chrno_-chan_, muy concentrado en su deliciosa sopa de verduras.

Rosette sonrió de modo perverso, casi como Chrno se había sonreído al pensar que la chica sería enteramente para él durante esos días. Sólo que ella pensaba hacerse cargo de Chrno-_sama_ por completo en lo que durase su convalecencia, y no tuvo miedo de decir lo que creía en ese momento:

—Eso quiere decir que usted está fuera de combate hasta que se recupere, ¿No es cierto? Por lo tanto, yo seré quien dé las órdenes en esta casa, si usted va a considerarme como su mamá entonces. Así que de ahora en más, usted tendrá que obedecerme a mí, ¿Tenemos un trato, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo Rosette, apoyándose contra la mesada de piedra al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos en una actitud despreocupada que Chrno nunca antes le había visto.

Chrno volvió la cabeza, y tragó la sopa que tenía en la boca. Sus ojos rojizos se hicieron malévolos por un momento, volviéndose sus pupilas dos delgadísimas rajas amenazadoras… pero en Chrno_-chan_ el gesto resultaba más gracioso que amenazante.

—_Daijobu_, Rosette-_san_… _wakarimashite_. Tenemos un trato. —dijo, al final.

El problema era que Chrno_-chan_ ni siquiera tenía idea de todo lo que tendría que pasar para atravesar esos días de recuperación bajo el mando de Rosette; no es que ella fuera a ser mala con él, sino que ahora que podía mandarle como si fuera su madre, la joven tendría tiempo para "vengarse amistosamente" de todos esos malos ratos que él le había hecho pasar por tonterías…

Rosette esperaba que Chrno-_sama_ respetara el trato y le obedeciera… igualmente, tenía pensados algunos "castigos" para el niño si no hacía caso de sus palabras.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡Ajajaja! ¡Me morí de la risa escribiendo la parte donde a Chrno lo confunden con el Tío Cosa y Rosette le da de escobazos en la madre, ajajaja! Sin dudas ALGO de comicidad tenía que agregarle a esto, después de esa violenta pelea donde a Chrnito lindo primero lo c#gan a palos antes de que pueda siquiera saber qué carajos le pasó O.o y me gustó mucho describir esta pelea, por fin se deshicieron de Aion. Ahora queda el camino libre para que Chrno pueda "chamuyarse y posteriormente encasquetarse" a Rosette sin la presencia o intromisión de ningún maldito metiche XDXD ¡¡Así que esperen los episodios que siguen, porque se vienen emocionantes, tiernos, lindos y sobre todo… PICANTEEESS! XD**

**Weno gente, ya saben lo que deben hacer: dejan rewie para que los haga figurar en el siguiente chap, me recomiendan porque si no me muero, y esperan la próxima n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¡La Venganza de Rosette! Muahahaha… nah, no desesperen, ella no va a ser mala con Chrno_-chan_, quizá resulte en extremo protectora y se empiece a creer el papel de la madre, mientras que a Chrnito le da uno tras otro de ataques de celos cuando la ve con otras gentes en los parques, o se molesta porque ella no le permite hacer nada y según él no lo consiente como debería XD ¡Pero precisamente para eso está la chica! ¡Para hacerle "pagar" por todas las cositas que quedaron sin arreglar entre los dos! Para que Chrno_-chan_ se aniñe más de lo que ya parece, pues la chica se convertirá en otra de sus torturas en el momento en que decidan ir juntos a la playa para pasar el domingo… ¡Y al niñito le dé el infarto con el traje de baño de ella! Jejeje, ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, SERÁ BUENO! n.n**

**¡Hasta la próxima y no sean malos, contáctennos! **

**(Próxima Actualización: Si la varicela de Chrno mejora, dentro de 14 días… y si no, también XD)**


	19. Décimo Noveno Acto

**¡Muahaha! ¡Volvimos, porque somos imperdibles! Sí, sí, ya se saben toda nuestra plática de siempre, que somos un castigo para Chrno y todos los demás personajes, y nosotras ya sabemos que ustedes no nos aguantan y no paran de desear vernos muertas y esas cosas, ¡Pero igual seguimos estando para traerles más capítulos del fanfic! No falta poco para que termine, pero cada vez pondremos un poquito más de escenas románticas para que nadie se quede con las ganas n.n ¡Antes que nada, saludamos a nuestros queridísimos lectores! Como han sido _Alilu, Mileena -'Beautiful nightmare'-, Adnil_ (que es alguien nuevo n.n); _Ale, Kikiokagomesama, Yanaamy1, Marion-Asakura, Inusuki, Ghia-Hikari_, _Rosette_ (ojo, no la verdadera XD) y _Eri mond licht_, ya sabemos que a todos les encantó que Rosette le diera de escobazos a Chrno n.n **

**Y estos han sido todos los de estos últimos 14 días… ¡Bastantes! Es más, nunca creímos que este fanfic fuera a gustar tanto a la gente, ¡Nos emociona saber esto! Sólo sigan ahí y no se vayan, ¿Seh? n.n**

Ahora lo de siempre, primero saludamos a nuestras autoras preferidas que seguro no tardan en estrenar fanfics… ¡Nos encanta, sigan así de ingeniosas! Y el host se termina así XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Decimonoveno Acto: "Tortúrame Sólo Como Tú Sabes Hacerlo"_**

_(2:17 PM – Sábado)_

Chrno_-chan_ volvió a apretar los dientes con fuerza… ¿Así que no podía usar sus _rollerblades_ dentro de la casa? En esos momentos, era Rosette quien le estaba regañando como si se tratara de todo un niño y no de un gran señor de los demonios… que por azares del destino había terminado pareciéndose a un chico por un determinado espacio de tiempo. El jovencito sólo escuchó diez palabras de lo que su empleada tenía para decirle, puesto que en la mitad del discurso de Rosette, Chrno_-chan_ recogió sus cosas y salió de la sala con la frente bien alta y un airecito caprichoso tan adorable, que sólo enterneció más a la chica. Chrno no estaba de humor para que le anduvieran regañando, además por un momento se sintió humillado al ser tratado como un crío. Ella le había pedido amablemente que no patinara dentro de la casa cuatro veces… a la quinta, ya elevó un poco el tono de su voz.

No sabía si era porque en ese estado infantil se sentía más en contacto con su "niño interior" (si es que alguien de su especie era tan agraciado como para tener uno) o qué, pero a Chrno_-chan_ le parecía que cuanto más se empeñaba Rosette en cuidarlo, protegerlo o regañarlo, más se sentía oprimido como un adolescente de doce años. Muchas veces sintió el enojo crecer en su interior; pero, controlando su propia bestialidad demoníaca, él consiguió no abrir la boca de más en ningún momento.

Y lo mismo ocurrió en cuanto se le pasó por la cabeza jugar al fútbol en el hall de entrada, usando las columnas de la primera arcada como su portería… ni bien Rosette lo vio pasar con la pelota bajo el brazo, le dijo que ni lo pensara siquiera. ¿Así que en esto consistía el trato que había hecho con ella? Ahora se arrepentía y mucho de haberlo aceptado, entonces. No estaba en sus pensamientos dejarse mandar por Rosette como si fuera un crío. Aunque, por otro lado, el trato tenía sus beneficios… ¡Nunca Rosette le había dado tantos abrazos juntos en un mismo día! Ni tampoco había comido tan delicioso, o sido el objeto de tantas sonrisas. Bueno, Chrno_-chan_ tenía que admitir que al fin y al cabo no era tan malo estar al mando de la chica, puesto que le daba extra oportunidades de tenerla cerca suyo, o totalmente a su disposición. Se sonreía cada vez que pensaba en lo terriblemente cerca que estuvieron uno del otro, esa mañana mientras Rosette intentaba desenredarle el cabello húmedo…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(8:30 AM – un rato antes – el mismo Sábado)_

— ¡¡Argh! ¡¡Cuidado, más despacio, Rosette-_san_! ¡_Onegai_, quiero todo mi cabello junto en la misma trenza! —protestó Chrno_-chan_, sintiendo el tirón del cepillo sobre su cabello mojado.

— ¡¡Lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_! —se disculpó Rosette, mordiéndose un labio como si hubiera cometido un tremendo error— Es que está tan mojado que no puedo ni siquiera peinarlo… ¿Quiere que utilice un secador? Será mucho más sencillo de ese modo. —

Chrno cerró por un momento sus suaves ojos rojizos, cansado de escuchar el irritante "Chrno-_sama_" en los labios de ella… ¿Qué no veía que era apenas un chico ahora? ¿No podía dejar de decirle así? El joven guardó dentro de su corazón la pequeña esperanza de que para el final del día, ese "Chrno-_sama_" se hubiera reducido hasta un simple "Chrno" o "Chrno_-chan_" si las cosas se daban como él lo esperaba. Tenía mucho planeado para hacer en ese día: un paseo por el parque, ni bien lograse atarse el cabello; luego, comer un rico almuerzo juntos, y más tarde pensaba invitar a Rosette a la playa. ¿Por qué no? El día no podía estar más hermoso y las blancas arenas de la costa del Atlántico no distaban mucho de su casa, podían ir en autobús o algo así… de haber sido otra la circunstancia, Chrno podría llevar a la joven de un vuelo, pero como se encontraba atrapado en esa forma de niño, era preciso el servicio público.

A veces no sabía por qué se tomaba tantas molestias por el bienestar de Rosette… pero después de pensarlo unos instantes, se sonrojaba y reaccionaba, acordándose de que cuando uno estaba realmente enamorado era capaz de las cosas más osadas y poco comunes.

Como se estaba sonrojando en ese momento, por ejemplo…

— ¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿Quiere que use el secador? —volvió a preguntarle ella, levantando la parva de flequillo goteante de los ojos del chico, para verlo.

—Etooo… ¿_Nani_? ¿El secador? _Daijobu_, Rosette-_san_. —acabó por decir él, centrando la vista por un momento en lo que alcanzaba a ver de los senos de Rosette por el escote de su sudadera algo abierta, y luego en sus ojos azules como el cielo— _Hai_, creo que es más rápido, y así tendrás tiempo de venir al parque conmigo cuando acabes, ¿Verdad que vendrás? ¡_Onegai_! —

—… está bien, de todos modos no tengo mucho que hacer aquí, Chrno-_sama_. Iré con usted al parque. —le dijo ella, sonriéndole otra vez de un modo tan tierno que puso al chiquillo rojo como salpicada de salsa de tomate— ¿Le pasa algo, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Siente mucho calor aquí dentro? La verdad, tendría que encender el aire acondicionado, el ambiente es sofocante… —

— ¡_Iie_, _daijobu_! ¡En serio, estoy bien, Rosette-_san_! —sonrió Chrno_-chan_, algo forzadamente. Era cierto que se sentía arder, pero no precisamente por el calor veraniego del suburbio de Nueva York, eso era seguro.

Al cabo de un rato, Rosette secó lo más que pudo el cabello de su _daimyo_ con ayuda de un secador, y en cuanto le pareció que ya estaba lo justamente libre de humedad, comenzó a peinar de nuevo… pero era imposible. Estaba tan enredado, que Chrno_-chan_ no paraba de gruñir como un perro rabioso cada vez que los tirones le dolían. Al final, él ya estaba tan molesto que podría haberle tirado tranquilamente una dentellada a Rosette, y la chica notó esto por lo perturbado que se hallaba.

—… a ver, a ver… espere un minuto, Chrno-_sama_. No se puede así, voy a terminar lastimándole la cabeza o algo, espéreme. —dijo ella, dejando a un lado el cepillo lleno de cabellos enmarañados— Vamos a hacer una cosa, pero usted no tenga miedo, ¿Sí? Y no se moleste conmigo tampoco… —

—Si pretendes cortarme el pelo, la respuesta es _iya_, Rosette-_san_. —dijo él, de inmediato.

—N-no me refería a eso. Venga… —

Rosette tomó asiento en la que era la banqueta preferida de su señor, junto a la barra del desayunador. La chica separó las piernas y atrapó entre ellas al niño, para luego obligarlo a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho… si lo mantenía inmóvil, entonces ella podría peinarlo a gusto y Chrno-_sama_ estaría tan tranquilo como le fuera posible. La sorpresa se apoderó del demonio al sentir contra su mejilla la suave forma redondeada del busto de Rosette, y tragó saliva terriblemente. Sus manos pequeñas se fueron de inmediato hacia la cintura de ella, queriendo alejarla de sí.

— ¿_Nani_…? —empezó Chrno_-chan_, asustado.

—No se preocupe, Chrno-_sama_… quédese quieto y así terminaré con esto de una vez. No se mueva, tranquilícese y relájese. Usted déjele todo a mamá Rosette. —la joven se permitió una pequeña broma que hizo a Chrno sonreír— Y lo más importante… no me despida por semejante atrevimiento, es que solía peinar a mi hermano de la misma manera, cuando éramos niños. —

Claro, claro… pero seguro que cuando Rosette era una niña, no tenía esos exuberantes senos que distraían a Chrno de cualquier horrible tirón de cabello, ni tampoco a los diez o doce años ella era poseedora de esa cintura que lo podía poner a suspirar cuando menos se lo esperase, por supuesto; y Chrno estaba súper seguro de que en su niñez Rosette no era una mujer que lo pondría de rodillas, sí, sí…

—Yo no pensaba en despedirte, Rosette-_san_. —contestó Chrno, de nuevo algo acalorado y sintiendo una gran gota de sudor deslizarse por su sien.

—Bueno… se lo agradezco mucho. Y perdóneme si lo hago sentir nervioso, pero es la única manera que se me ocurre. —siguió disculpándose ella.

—_Daijobu_, Rosette-_san_… _daijobu_. —dijo el chico, con los ojos entornados.

El muchacho no sentía en absoluto ganas de irse a ninguna parte, después de eso. Al tener la oreja pegada al pecho de Rosette, podía escuchar cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Ella también estaba agitada, por tenerlo tan cerca?... _Mmhh_… y el olor de su perfume era exquisito, sinceramente no podía resistirlo. Si se hubiera encontrado en su forma más adulta, y en esa misma situación, sin dudarlo un segundo se habría ido sobre la chica. Pero… ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Él tenía demasiada nobleza y honradez dentro de sí mismo como para andar echándose encima de las mujeres, por más bonitas que fueran o por más loco que éstas le volvieran. De un momento a otro y sin que Chrno se diera cuenta, su cabello estuvo seco y atado en una prolija trenza, adornada con el mismo moño que Rosette le había puesto el día anterior.

—Y-ya acabé, Chrno-_sama_. Y no fue tan difícil, una vez que usted dejó de retorcerse como un animal. —bromeó la chica, acariciando suavemente la cabeza del chico— ¿Todavía tiene ganas de ir al parque, Chrno-_sama_? —

Chrno al principio no contestó, perdido en la dulzura que le llenaba el cuerpo al escuchar su preciosa voz y sentirse tan cerca de la chica, que hasta cerró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, para apretarla un poco más contra su cuerpo. Luego, esbozó una sonrisa sincera y miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos de Rosette.

—_Domo arigato-gozaimasen_, Rosette-_san_. Me gusta cómo haces las cosas. Y sí, por supuesto que aún quiero ir al parque, ¡Me muero de ganas por que vayamos! Estuve esperando esta oportunidad desde hace mucho… _arigato_, por cuidarme como lo haces, Rosette-_san_. —dijo él, al final.

—… ¿G-gracias, supongo? —dijo Rosette, confundida y algo sonrojada— ¿Se dio cuenta de que hace dos meses que estoy trabajando para usted, Chrno-_sama_? Eso me hace feliz… quiero decir, porque hace dos meses que soy más libre de lo que jamás he sido, y todo se lo debo a usted. —

En ese momento, Chrno sólo sonrió más ampliamente.

Más tarde y cerca del mediodía, en el parque, el chico se arrepintió abiertamente de haber ido a ese sitio. Habiendo tantos parques cerca de la casa, ¿Por qué había escogido precisamente Central Park? No tenía idea, quizá fue por el lago artificial y la fuente de los patos, nunca lo supo realmente. La cosa es que ahora que estaba ahí de pie como un perfecto adorno del parque y sosteniendo los paquetes donde se encontraba su almuerzo, Chrno_-chan_ sentía una indescriptible rabia al ver que el chico que atendía el carrito de las salchichas estaba coqueteando con Rosette… ¡Con SU Rosette! ¡Ese atrevido, se proponía sacarle su número de teléfono! Sólo escucharlos lo ponía enfermo…

—… vaya, no es por nada, pero no es la primera vez que te veo en este parque. ¿Viniste antes? Creo que esa vez también ibas acompañada por ese adorable chico… ¿Es tu hijo? —dijo el vendedor, con una cuantiosa sonrisa.

— ¿Quién? ¿Él? —Rosette señaló a Chrno_-chan_ con cierta timidez, y al ver que el chico del carrito le asentía, ella prosiguió— N-no, nada de eso. Él es mi… quiero decir, lo estoy cuidando por el fin de semana. —

—… _eso no es verdad_. —susurró Chrno, en voz tan baja que nadie lo oyó.

—… ¡Vaya, es que se ve tan lindo que pensé que era hijo tuyo! No todos los días tengo la suerte de tener una clienta tan bonita como tú. —siguió halagándola el vendedor— Y dime, ¿Eres del vecindario? —

—M-más o menos. Trabajo en la casa… del hermano mayor de él. —la chica volvió a señalar tímidamente a Chrno_-chan_, corrigiéndose rápidamente antes de revelar toda la verdad— Es un empresario muy rico, soy su asistente personal. No es un trabajo muy difícil, y además me pagan bien… pero algunos fines de semana tengo que cuidar al chico. —

—… _eso tampoco es verdad_. —volvió a susurrar Chrno_-chan_, con la vista fija en el suelo. Pateó una lata de refresco vacía que estaba al alcance de su pie.

— ¡Vaya, así que tal vez sí vives por aquí cerca! ¿No me darías tu teléfono, para llamarte otro día? Pareces una chica muy simpática… tú… emmhh… —el muchacho del carrito hizo un ademán, para que Rosette completara la frase con su nombre.

—… Rosette. Rosette Christopher. —dijo ella, sonriendo encantadora.

— ¡Qué hermoso nombre! ahora, ¿Me das tu número? No salgo mucho, pero me encantaría conocerte más. —siguió alabando el vendedor.

—…_Sí, claro… yo sé lo que deseas conocer de ella, pervertido_… —susurró Chrno_-chan_ de nuevo, esta vez apretando los puños con fuerza.

—De hecho, mi número es… —empezó Rosette.

Chrno abrió mucho los ojos. ¿¿Realmente iba a darle ella un número telefónico a ese patán que apenas conocía por una transacción de 2,40 dólares y dos gaseosas gratis de cortesía? El niño miró a la chica de un modo agudo y reprobador, pero ella no lo notó. Cuando Chrno_-chan_ creyó que de los labios de Rosette saldría el número de su casa, se apresuró a interrumpirla con la primera idiotez que se le ocurrió, con tal de que ella no siguiera relacionándose con ese pervertido del parque… tiró de la manga de la joven, apresurado.

— ¡Rosette-_san_, Rosette-_san_! ¡_Hayaku_, me dijiste que encontraríamos un baño después de comprar las salchichas! —soltó.

—… ¿Qué? Disculpa… Chrno, ¿No ves que estoy en medio de algo, cariño mío? —le dijo a su vez Rosette, sonriéndole del mismo modo encantador; y luego se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con el vendedor—… Lo que pasa es que mi número es el mismo de la casa, y a mi jefe no le gusta que yo reciba llamadas personales, ni visitas de ninguna clase. Es un sujeto muy estricto, pero también muy amable. —añadió ella.

Chrno soltó un suspiro de alivio en cuanto la chica inventó eso (que si realmente se ponía a pensar, era más o menos cierto) y relajó un poco toda la tensión que llevaba diez minutos acumulando sobre sus estrechos hombros. Luego de un rato, Rosette se despidió del muchacho del carrito con la promesa de que volvería algún día a conversar con él, y tomando a Chrno_-chan_ de la mano, ambos fueron a sentarse a la sombra de unos árboles. Pero cuando lo hicieron, Rosette se dio cuenta de que la carita del niño no presentaba la misma alegría que le había visto durante toda esa mañana tan entretenida.

— ¿Pasa algo, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo ella, preocupada.

El chico le dio un gran mordisco a su salchicha y bebió algo de su gaseosa antes de decir nada.

—_Iie_, no me pasa nada, Rosette-_san_. Es sólo que no puedo creer que fueras a enredarte con un tipo como el vendedor de salchichas local. Y mucho menos puedo creer que seas tan mentirosa. —soltó el niño, algo ofendido.

Rosette esbozó una sonrisa, y revolvió con la mano los cabellos ya de por sí desordenados de Chrno. Luego amplió esa sonrisa al ver que él seguía tan molesto como al principio, y entonces dijo:

— ¿De veras usted creyó que yo iba a darle su número telefónico, Chrno-_sama_? Tontito… no, por supuesto que no. Una aprende a decir mentiritas claras para salvaguardarse amablemente de sujetos como ése. No se enfade conmigo, en serio… ¡Si le molesta, no lo vuelvo a hacer! —Rosette miró con una infinita ternura al chico que seguía comiendo ante sus ojos, con cara de enfado— ¿O no será que estaba usted celoso, Chrno-_sama_? —

— ¿_Nani te no_? ¿Yo, celoso? _Ikimashou_, Rosette-_san_… yo no estoy celoso de nada, en serio. Es sólo que no me gustaba nada ese muchacho, ¡Nadie es tan amable y considerado con una persona que acaba de conocer! —dijo él, casi de inmediato, para defenderse. Mientras tanto, un ligero color rojo llenó sus mejillas como colorete.

—Miren quién lo dice… —apreció Rosette, y besó despacio la frente del niño antes de levantarse del asiento para arrojar a la basura los pequeños desperdicios que había juntado en su regazo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(5:35 PM – Playa de Long Beach, Nassau »Estado de Nueva York«)_

El calor era realmente sofocante, pero ahora que ante sus orbes rojas como el fuego se abría la inmensidad del agua de mar, Chrno se sentía en extremo relajado. La playa de Long Beach era una de sus favoritas, nunca iba a dejar el estado de Nueva York precisamente porque sus playas eran hermosas. El viaje en autobús fue más largo de lo que al principio esperó, y eso sin contar que hacía un calor tremendo encima del vehículo y todos le miraban con cierta extrañeza, como si nadie pudiera dejar de ver sus orejitas alargadas o el tono rojo de sus irises. Allá a donde fuera llamaba la atención, aunque tuviera la forma de un niño y se mezclara con los humanos fácilmente.

Mas Rosette no se quejó de nada. Ella tenía muchas ganas de conocer el mar, nunca había podido visitarlo y estaba tan emocionada que literalmente no se podía estar quieta en su asiento. Sólo lo disimulaba muy bien delante de su _daimyo_, pero tenía muchas ganas de arrojársele en un abrazo y agradecerle en mil idiomas por ese hermoso sábado que habían pasado juntos. Chrno-_sama_ era realmente un gran tipo… no, un gran tipo no; era el mejor de todos los demonios del mundo.

Cuando llegaron a Long Beach, una sofocante ola de calor bajó sobre ellos y por un momento el niño-demonio tuvo ganas de volver a casa. Era demasiado caliente como para que sus Legiones lo resistieran… ¡Y eso sin contar que aún estaba recuperándose de una brutal paliza! Pero Rosette se veía tan contenta…

— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, expectante.

—Vamos a buscar un lindo sitio en la arena, donde instalarnos para poder ver el mar en toda su extensión. ¡Mira, Rosette-_san_! ¡Allá hay sombrillas libres! _Ikimashou_, sentémonos por allá… —dijo el chiquillo, y tomó a Rosette de la mano para conducirla hacia la sombra que había señalado— ¡Genial! ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato a la sombra, _neh_? Tengo mucho calor. —

—… para eso está el agua del mar, ¿No lo cree, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo ella, tratando de convencerlo en un tono zalamero— ¿No le vendría bien un ligero chapuzón, para sentirse mejor? ¿Más refrescado, quizá? —

Chrno_-chan_ la miró de reojo, con una sonrisa pícara.

—_Neh_, Rosette-_san_… ¿No será que estás demasiado ansiosa por meterte al agua? ¿Y piensas entrar así, con tu vestido de verano? —dijo él, y al final se rió como si fuera a cometer una travesura. Terminó de acomodar sus cosas bajo la sombrilla, y se llevó las manos a la cintura, por debajo de la playera— _¡¡El último en llegar al agua es un huevo podrido y lleno de bichos!_ —anunció, y antes de que Rosette se diera cuenta, él ya se había deshecho de su camiseta de los _Rolling Stones_ y corría hacia el agua, a través de la arena caliente y el resto de los veraneantes.

La chica se quedó descolocada por unos segundos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era un desafío abierto y limpio. Frunciendo el ceño, Rosette también se deshizo de su vestido de verano, y corrió detrás del chico hacia el mar. Primero lo perdió de vista, pero después de unos segundos le vio cuando él se detuvo antes de meter siquiera los pies en el agua, y se volvió para ver si ella venía…

Al darse la vuelta, Chrno_-chan_ se quedó sin aliento.

Rosette venía corriendo hacia él, con sus dorados cabellos al viento y agitándose como las olas coronadas de blanca espuma que rompían contra la playa a sus espaldas… su cuerpo hermoso y perfecto se movía con la preciosa sincronía de la belleza y la fuerza por igual, al tiempo que corría lo más rápido que le era posible en su dirección. Durante un segundo, por la cabeza del chico pasó la imagen de él mismo (quizá en otro estado que no fuera el de ese niño inútil y caprichoso, o eso se dijo a sí mismo) abriendo sus brazos para recibir a la chica entre ellos, y levantarla en el aire en un abrazo protector y feliz contra su pecho… pero sólo fue durante un segundo. Para cuando Chrno_-chan_ volvió a la realidad de esa playa, ya Rosette había pasado a su lado y tenía los pies dentro del agua oscura.

— ¡Vamos, Chrno-_sama_! ¿Acaso ya se acobardó? —dijo ella, riendo.

Chrno la miró y se encontró con que la chica le tendía la mano. No pudo evitar aferrársela con firmeza, ni esbozar esa sonrisa tan embobada en su rostro. Tampoco pudo dejar de fijarse enfermizamente en el bikini rojo de su empleada, el que llamaba la atención de cualquier otro hombre que rondara.

— ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Rosette-_san_! No puedo creer que pienses en mí como un cobarde, ¡Nunca me resisto a un desafío justo! Y menos cuando fui yo quien lo inició, claro. —dijo el chiquillo, riéndose alegremente. El agua ya le llegaba justo a la mitad del pecho, y a Rosette apenas a la cintura.

—Entonces… ¡Cuidado con la ola! —advirtió ella.

Una ola gigante se les echó encima, literalmente sepultándolos a ambos bajo su violento peso. Chrno_-chan_ salió a flote en seguida, pues en los seres de su especie era más natural la capacidad de nadar, y escupió agua salada a raudales antes de darse cuenta de que Rosette no estaba a su lado. De repente desesperado, Chrno miró en todas direcciones a su alrededor, buscando a la joven… al final, la vio emerger en el agua, allá donde la gran ola le había arrastrado hacia mar abierto.

— ¡Rosette-_san_! ¿_Daijobu-ka_? —preguntó Chrno_-chan_, mientras braceaba hacia ella.

Rosette tosió, haciendo pie en un banco de arena allí donde el agua ya parecía cubrirle la cabeza. ¡Estaba emocionada! El mar era estupendo, olía a sal, a vida, era tan poderoso y tan majestuoso… ¡Le encantaba ese lugar! Con una gran sonrisa emocionada, la chica braceó algo torpemente todo lo que pudo hacia su señor y tomó las manos que él le ofrecía, para sostenerse.

— ¿¿Vio eso, Chrno-_sama_? ¡¡Fue genial! ¡Dios, nunca me sentí tan viva, esto es maravilloso! —volvió a toser, escupiendo algo de agua— ¡Me encanta el mar! Muchas gracias por traerme, Chrno-_sama_, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida… en serio, se lo agradezco mucho. —

Chrno se sonrojó un poco al ser nuevamente el objeto de la admiración de la joven, y por eso dejó que ella le abrazara con gran cariño, dichosa de ser feliz una vez más. Finalmente, después de retozar un rato en el agua y jugar como niños, los dos volvieron a la sombrilla donde tenían sus cosas y la chica empezó a pasarse un poco de bronceador sobre el cuerpo. No era por nada, pero el agua salada y el sol que partía la tierra seguramente iban a dejar sus marcas en ella, si no protegía su piel con algo. Chrno_-chan_ estaba más divertido escuchando una música en su walkman… aunque por el momento, no prestaba atención a la música sino a los movimientos de las manos de Rosette sobre la tersa piel de su cuerpo. Por un instante, deseó ser crema bronceadora para poder derramarse sobre la chica y cubrirla por completo, y ser víctima silenciosa del calor de su piel abrasada por el sol. Volvió a ponerse como un tomate al pensar en las cosas que se le ocurrían, y en si no era lo más estúpido que podía pensar…

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya no pudo soportar más el calor, la presión y la sensación de que era un ser incontrolable y muerto de ansias (aunque se viera como un niño pequeño, realmente no había mucha diferencia entre emociones y sensaciones), se levantó. Empezó a alejarse por la playa, dando pasos lentos y espaciados, como si buscara algo. Rosette lo vio irse, un poco confundida.

— ¿A dónde va, Chrno-_sama_? —gritó ella, preocupada.

—… a buscar algunas conchas, no te preocupes por mí, Rosette-_san_. —le gritó Chrno_-chan_ en respuesta, levantando la mano.

—… ¡Pero no se aleje demasiado, por favor! ¡No quiero perderlo de vista, Chrno-_sama_! ¿Me oyó?... ¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿Me escucha? —gritó de nuevo la chica, ya guardando algunas cosas en su bolso de playa.

— ¡_Daijobu_, Rosette-_san_! —respondió él.

Mas, al cabo de una media hora, más o menos; a esa hora en la que comenzaba a oscurecer, Rosette sintió ganas de irse. Simplemente supo que era tiempo de volver a casa, por eso se vistió con su vestido de verano de nuevo, y levantó todas las toallas y cosas que quedaron regados debajo de la sombra de su parasol. Paseó la vista por la playa, buscando con la mirada a Chrno_-chan_ para decirle que ya tenía ganas de volver, pero no lo vio por las cercanías. Era extraño, hacía un momento estaba al alcance de su vista, y ahora… Ahora, extrañamente, él había desaparecido.

Cargando las mochilas de ambos, Rosette se puso en camino sobre la arena ya fresca, buscando a su señor por todas partes. ¿Hasta dónde podía haberse ido, buscando un par de caracoles? Y de nuevo, a su torturada mente, el problema claro y conciso: ese chiquillo le había vuelto a desobedecer. Lo mismo que ocurría cuando ella le regañaba o le prohibía hacer algo. Exasperada porque Chrno_-chan_ no aparecía, Rosette se enojó y sintió miedo al mismo tiempo… ¿¿Qué tal si algo terrible le había pasado, andando ahí solo en el medio de la playa? ¿¿Y qué tal si había vuelto a meterse al agua, lejos de ella, y ésta lo había arrastrado violentamente mar adentro?

Con un gemido desesperado, Rosette echó a correr por el borde del oleaje, en la arena mojada.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡Aww! ¡Qué episodio más chulo! Chrnito baby es sin duda muy tierno, es un chico divino XD ¡Por eso nos encanta escribir sobre él! Y ya saben que todavía queda un capítulo más acerca de esto del "período de recuperación" de Chrno_-chan_, por eso tendrán un poco más de este niñito hermoso para disfrutar, ¡Esperemos que Rosette no sea tan dura con él cuando lo agarre! n.n Bah, de todos modos ¿No se merece un castiguito por ser tan descuidado, este niño? Ya lo veremos más adelante. **

**Tarea para los lectores: ¡Dejar un review, fundamental! También sean buenos y aumenten nuestra popularidad trayendo a nuevos amigos suyos n.n ¡Y no se olviden de leer lo que sigue! **

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Rosette finalmente encuentra al pequeño Chrno en el rompeolas, sentado y contemplando el mar. Ella, por supuesto, se enoja mucho porque insiste en que él le desobedeció, y aunque le pese bastante va a tener que ponerle un castigo a nuestro demonio preferido… ¿¿Creen que Chrno, el señor de la casa, se rebaje a obedecerla a ella, una simple mortal que encima de todo trabaja para él? Un día de distanciamiento sigue a la escena del rompeolas, donde Chrnito se siente traicionado por la chica a la que ama y, por supuesto, hace lo que le viene en gana. Un Domingo ciertamente desastroso, cuando al final de él Chrno recupere su forma verdadera de una buena vez y le pregunte a Rosette qué es lo que ha hecho él para tenerla tan enojada esos días… ¡A PURA PELEA, SEÑORES! Los líos amorosos son geniales XD ¡NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE LÍO… digo, EL SIGUIENTE CHAP! ¿Dirá Chrno al fin la verdad sobre lo que siente? ¬¬**

**¡Vamos, vamos! Un saludo no cuesta nada, contáctennos n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 14 días, será lo que dure la penitencia de Chrno ¬¬ ¡Pequeño mocoso!)**


	20. Vigésimo Acto

**¡Ea, que ya volvimos de nuevo nosotras dos! Y sí, como estamos muy locas y somos demasiado dementes como para dejarlos esperando, le pusimos un episodio más a este fanfic para que todos se queden contentos n.n ¡Primero saludemos a los queridísimos lectores que dejaron un review: _Kikiokagomesama_ (aquí tienes más Chrno-_chan_ travieso XD), _Yanaamy1_ (sep, Chrno es tan leeendoo XD), _Eri Mond Licht, Misato Kat chan, Lizirien_ (atormentada por la tarea, comparto tu dolor X.x y te explico: mi hermana aporta muchas ideas, pero yo soy la que escribe los capítulos), _Marion-Asakura_ (disfrutando de la lindura de Chrno celoso XD), _Tinani _(aún falta un poco para que se declaren, pero va a haber oportunidades frustradas… ¡Quiero desarrollar la historia primero! XD), _Kyoko Himura_ (saludos a ti tmb), _Cony-Tao_ (thnks for the review!), _Alilu_ (Don't worry, Chrno va a estar bien), _Mileena -'Beautiful nightmare'-_ (que tarde pero segura, thnks por estar!), _Rosette _(que no es la verdadera pero compartimos la envidia 9.9), _Satorichiva _y _Arwencita-Gadriel._**

**¡¡Waa qué emoción! No encanta que la gente escriba de vez en cuando, aunque también nos gusta que alguien nos deje un comentario bastante crítico porque nos ayuda a mejorar. ¡No tengan miedo de criticar! n.n**

De nuevo y como siempre, saludamos a nuestros autores preferidos y les decimos que sus fics siguen viento en popa… ¡Yahoo, sigan así! XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Acto: "Un Domingo no muy Cualquiera"_**

_(8:39 PM – Sábado – Playa de Long Beach, Nassau)_

Había perdido quince minutos corriendo por la arena mojada, buscando a su señor. _¿Qué bicho le picó a ese niño?_ pensó Rosette, molesta y a la vez muy preocupada _¿Es que no puede quedarse quieto y obedecer? ¡Esta vez no será tan fácil salirse con la suya, Chrno-_sama añadió ella en sus pensamientos, una vez que reconoció que estaba muy enojada con él. ¿Cómo se le ocurría escaparse de esa manera, y con un pretexto tan estúpido como ir a buscar algunos caracoles? Unas lágrimas corrieron sobre su rostro, llenas de devoción y agregándole más confusión a su cabeza. La chica finalmente dejó de correr cuando se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba comenzando a cubrirse de estrellas y no veía a Chrno_-chan_ por ninguna parte.

Ya sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, Rosette se detuvo en su caminar y dejó que su mirada vagase una vez más por la playa ahora casi desierta. Las lágrimas turbias que llenaban sus ojos le dejaban ver poco y nada del resto del arenal que la rodeaba, y mucho menos en la aterradora oscuridad palpitante de un anochecer cada vez más tenebroso. ¿Y si por una de esas casualidades Chrno-_sama_ había vuelto a su casa y la estaba esperando, en la puerta? Ella tenía la llave de la entrada en sus pertenencias; no, simplemente no podía ser de esa manera, ¿Por qué Chrno-_sama_ se iría sin avisarle? Tal vez estuviera por ahí… Rosette rogó a los cielos que así fuera.

Cuando decidió que su señor no estaba en esa playa, la chica se encaminó en dirección a la calle, buscando una parada de autobuses que le permitiera volver a la casa. Sentía que no debía irse, porque Chrno-_sama_ posiblemente la estaba buscando… pero una maldita certeza en su interior le decía que eso no era así. Ya se encontraba subiendo la escalera del rompeolas que llevaba a la vereda junto a la Autopista Interestatal 25, cuando finalmente le vio.

Chrno-_sama_ era una figurita pequeña y de torso descubierto sentada en el borde del rompeolas, en la parte donde la marea ahora alta se echaba sobre el cemento y salpicaba agua salada en todas direcciones. El niño balanceaba sus pies despacio, indiferente a todo. Rosette soltó un suspiro largamente implícito al reconocer su silueta contra las luces de un atracadero lejano, y aunque sintió el alivio más grande del mundo, también se hizo presente en ella algo muy poco común en su persona: el ataque de rabia más grande del Universo.

— ¿Chrno-_sama_? —llamó ella, dirigiéndose hacia el chico.

Rosette trepó al rompeolas, dejando todos sus bolsos en la arena mojada, y caminó hasta situarse detrás del chiquillo que ya se había percatado de su presencia pero se encontraba muy embelesado mirando hacia el cielo y sus estrellas rutilantes.

— ¿Chrno-_sama_? ¡¿Chrno-_sama_, me escucha! —casi gritó Rosette, ahora sí que muy molesta con él. Como el chico seguía sin volverse a mirarla o dar señales de haberla oído, ella gritó:— ¡¡Chrno, con un demonio! —

Ahora sí él se volvió apenas y le sonrió, para luego volver a levantar la vista hacia el cielo. Al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, el chico se fue recostando sobre el cemento fresco entre los pies separados (con enfado) de Rosette, y cruzó las piernas en una actitud indiferente.

—_Neh_, ya me encontraste… —dijo, al cabo de un rato.

—… ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti, jovencito? ¡Te espera el castigo más grande del mundo cuando lleguemos a casa! Me asusté mucho cuando vi que no podía encontrarte… —empezó Rosette, con las manos en la cintura en un gesto muy propio de una madre furiosa— ¡Vamos, quiero volver a casa! Ya es tarde, debería estar preparando tu cena, Chrno. —

Él miró hacia arriba, tratando de ignorar la sensación de sequía que sentía en la boca cuando el viento del mar mecía el vestido de verano de Rosette y dejaba ante sus ojos esas maravillosas piernas bronceadas; y trazó una sonrisa en sus labios al darse cuenta de que ella le estaba llamando simplemente por su nombre… _"Chrno"_… _"jovencito"_… _"tu cena"… "estaba preocupada por ti"… "me asusté mucho cuando vi que no podía encontrarte"…_ esas frases sonaban tan bien con la voz de Rosette, que el niño no pudo evitar echar a reír.

— ¿Y ahora qué es tan gracioso, eh? —inquirió ella, más molesta.

—… ¿Notaste que ya no me dices "Chrno-_sama_"? —dijo él, a su vez.

— ¡No te preocupes, no te llamo así ahora sólo porque estoy muy enojada contigo, tienes la apariencia de un crío y estás bajo mi cuidado hasta mañana por la noche, así que levántate y vámonos! —ordenó la chica, con un tono en extremo irritado. Segundos más tarde, ella se calmó un poco y se arrodilló atrás del niño, dejando que la cabeza de él reposara en el espacio que formaban sus rodillas separadas— ¿Por qué te fuiste así, Chrno? ¿No te das cuenta de que me siento muy responsable por ti en estos días?... Dios, sentí tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo muy malo. Contéstame, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me mentiste de nuevo, Chrno? —añadió ella, luego de unos segundos.

—… nada más quería estar solo un rato, Rosette-_san_… Me vine hasta este lado del rompeolas para ver las estrellas cuando anocheciera. Hace más de ochenta años que no las veía brillar así, y por un momento… no sé, quizá por un instante no me importó dejarte sola. —Chrno_-chan_ contestó despacio, con la nariz algo arrugada ante el penetrante olor a sal del agua— Y sobre todo, quería pensar un poco en paz. No puedo pensar cuando estamos juntos, no sé qué me pasa… —y Chrno_-chan_ opinó que tal vez no debió decir eso.

Rosette sintió que su ira de madre sobreprotectora-empleada ejemplar se empezaba a desvanecer de a poco. Ella suspiró, largamente.

—… bueno, si ya pensaste lo suficiente, Chrno… entonces volvamos a la casa. Debes tener hambre, y yo ya la tengo, así que vamos. Mañana resolveré qué castigo te pongo por esta desobediencia. No olvides que teníamos un trato hasta que te recuperases. —concluyó ella, ya poniéndose de pie.

Chrno percibió un ligero matiz de malas noticias en ese comentario de la chica, y se sentó como los indios sobre el cemento helado, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Castigo? ¿De qué demonios hablaba ella? Ya no le había gustado nada el tono en que la chica dijo eso de "desobediencia", y presintió que el preludio de otra guerra entre ellos se avecinaba.

— ¿Quieres decir que me pondrás en penitencia? —dijo el chico.

—… pues, más o menos. Teníamos un trato, ¿O no? Y tú lo aceptaste sin quejarte, ayer. Y hasta la mañana del lunes, soy como tu madre, así que tendré que ponerte un castigo por haberte ido de este modo y sin avisarme… no es nada personal, Chrno. —explicó Rosette, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa un poco despectiva.

Ese comentario hizo hervir la sangre de Chrno. Por un segundo, los ojos del chico se volvieron ligeramente brillantes y los colmillos en su boca sonaron más grandes; iba a contestar a la respuesta de Rosette con una bestialidad, pero prefirió hacer preponderar su dignidad como señor de la casa y solamente se limitó a seguir a la chica, sin objetar nada. El viaje de regreso al hogar fue el más tenso que ambos tuvieron que soportar en sus vidas, asimismo como la cena que compartieron en silencio y mirándose con relativo enfado uno al otro. Al final de la cena, el chico se retiró a dormir con un seco _"buenas noches"_ acompañado por un portazo en su habitación…

Rosette asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, mirando con ansia escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto de su señor. Suspiró de nuevo y susurró:

—… no se enfade conmigo, Chrno-_sama_. Es por su propio bien. —

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:07 AM – Domingo)_

Chrno_-chan_ arrugó entre sus dedos el papel que contenía las instrucciones de Rosette. La chica no estaba por ninguna parte, pero había dejado una nota diciéndole exactamente todo lo que tenía qué hacer. Dando rienda suelta a toda la malcriadez que tenía en su ser, el chico se sonrió de modo perverso y además de abollar el papel con las severas órdenes de su empleada (y notando con ironía cómo los roles se habían invertido peligrosamente) se dedicó a romperlo en mil pequeños pedacitos que esparció por toda la sala.

—… _Onegai_, habráse visto. —murmuró Chrno_-chan_, molesto— ¿Una simple ama de llaves ordena tantas idioteces a su _daimyo_, y espera que éste las cumpla así como así? _Bishoujo_ Rosette-_san_, _you must be going crazy_… —añadió, adornando la frase con unas palabras en inglés para enfatizarlo, aunque nadie le estuviera escuchando realmente.

Las tareas en realidad eran sencillas, y lo que decía el papel se resumía en varios puntos básicos, luego de una aclaración acerca de que ella había salido a hacer la compra de la semana y volvería al mediodía: consistía en cosas como que Chrno en persona hiciera su propia cama, que levantara toda su ropa sucia y la pusiera en el cesto que estaba en la cocina, que se preparase el desayuno sin ensuciar demasiado y lavase su taza una vez que acabara, que si se duchaba, se encargara de limpiar el baño; que barriera el piso de su cuarto, que regara las plantas del jardín, y por último pero no menos importante, que se encargara de poner a secar la ropa que estaba en la lavadora una vez que el programa de lavado hubiera terminado. Eran tareas sencillas y él podía llevarlas a cabo sin ninguna complicación…

_**¡¡Pero el orgullo, el maldito orgullo de demonio! **_

Su propio engreimiento y vanidad no le permitían hacerlo. ¿Rebajarse así ante la empleada de su casa? Nunca, eso jamás, ¡JAMÁS! Ni aunque su propia Madre viniera y le azotara con sus látigos hasta el fin de la Eternidad… y por si esto resultaba poco, ¿¡Era solamente su impresión, o su estado de ahorro de energía se volvía cada vez más egocéntrico y caprichoso? Más valía que sus Legiones se recuperasen pronto, o terminaría por volverse loco.

Y para paliar el mal sabor de boca que las "órdenes" de Rosette le estaban dejando, Chrno decidió cometer una pequeña travesura…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(12:14 AM del mismo Domingo)_

Rosette entró a la casa y dejó todas las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesada de la cocina con el cansancio impreso en todo el cuerpo. El calor demencial la estaba volviendo loca, y además de que se sentía completamente transpirada, sabía que estaba de mal genio solamente por soportar ese tufo. La joven se limpió el sudor de la frente con un trapo de cocina, y comenzó a ordenar las cosas que acababa de comprar… pero en el fregadero de la mesada se encontró con una taza sucia, un plato y varios cubiertos. También había muchas migas de pan, un vaso medio lleno de jugo y cáscaras de naranja; el extractor de jugos estaba conectado y sucio con pulpa de naranjas, y todas las puertas de la alacena se encontraban abiertas de par en par.

Una sola palabra cruzó por su mente en esos momentos:

—… **_¡¡CHRNOOO!_** —su grito habría hecho temblar de miedo al país entero.

Nadie acudió a su llamado, por lo que ella decidió ir hasta la sala hecha un manojo de nervios. Encontró el suelo (lavado apenas el viernes, y además muy bien encerado) cubierto de pedacitos minúsculos de papel. Había marcas de pisadas llenas de arena que venían desde la entrada principal, y subían por las escaleras… eso le puso los pelos de punta. No sólo Chrno había vuelto a ignorar sus órdenes, sino que también hacía maldades a propósito. Decidió subir hacia las habitaciones de su _daimyo_ y en ellas encontró lo que esperaba ver: el suelo tenía papeles abollados y desperdigados, la cama estaba tan deshecha como si alguien hubiera saltado sobre ella, había una toalla mojada en la salida del baño y seguramente la ducha y sus alrededores eran una laguna inundada, pero Rosette prefirió dejar el hecho librado a su propia imaginación. Apretando los dientes en una mueca de enojo, la joven rubia sólo cerró la puerta del cuarto y bajó de nuevo las escaleras, pensando que si a su _daimyo_ le valía un comino lo que decía y no era lo suficientemente noble como para cumplir todas las promesas que hacía, pues ella sería igual y también haría lo que le viniera en gana, así Chrno-_sama_ estuviera o no de acuerdo, así se retorciera de rabia y escupiera su aliento venenoso sobre el piso encerado de la sala, o así fuera capaz de amenazarla de modo violento…

…si a él no le importaba, ¿Por qué carajo tenía que importarle a ella?

Rosette se dejó caer en el largo sofá de la sala, cansada y acalorada. La ira sólo le ponía de peor humor, y el clima veraniego no ayudaba para nada. Chrno_-chan_ parecía no estar en la casa, por el momento… mejor, mejor si no estaba. Tenía que preparar varias armas secretas para cuando él viniera, varias formas de cobrar venganza y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, para hacer que de una vez por todas ese chiquillo malcriado tomase conciencia de lo importante que era en la vida de Rosette.

Y mientras preparaba una suculenta venganza con sabor a chocolate y de consistencia cremosa, Rosette sintió compasión de él. Seguramente Chrno-_sama_ no había tenido niñez, por eso se sentía tan ansioso y desbocado ahora de adulto. Ella no tenía idea de cómo vivían los demonios en su primera etapa de la vida, pero por lo que había visto cuando viajó a ese lugar llamado Pandemonium, estaba segura de que se criaban a los golpes. No era muy diferente del barrio en el cual ella vivía cuando estaba en ese orfanato: todos los días alguna pandilla despachaba uno o dos cadáveres en el vecindario, o se escuchaban tiroteos en la oscuridad de la noche. Sentía miedo cuando a su mente venían esos recuerdos, y no podía evitar estremecerse con un escalofrío malogrado. Pero pensaba al instante en que Chrno-_sama_ le había prometido cuidarla siempre, aquella noche de tormenta en la que durmieron juntos en la misma cama y él no se atrevió a nada.

Esa nobleza por parte de su señor hacía que se le escapara el enojo en una simple sonrisa. Mas eso no quitaba que las tareas de la casa no estuvieran hechas, por lo que Chrno_-chan_ tendría que responder a eso cuando volviera de dondequiera que se había ido.

Chrno regresó a la casa cerca de las siete de la tarde, sudoroso y con el cabello suelto. Traía una pelota de fútbol bajo su brazo y una mochila colgando del hombro, además de una expresión ceñuda en su precioso rostro infantil. Rosette le estaba esperando en la sala, viendo la televisión muy quitada de la pena, con los pies descalzos recogidos sobre el sillón más grande. Tenía ante sí un tazón de algo cuyo olor sumamente dulce estaba estimulando en gran medida la sensible nariz del demonio; pero su orgullo pudo más y pasó de largo, subiendo las escaleras con gran energía.

—… Buenas tardes… espero que hayas reventado esa pelota jugando donde quiera que hayas estado, Chrno, y te hayas sacado de encima todo ese ridículo enojo tuyo. Tenemos que hablar, pero eso será una vez que te des un buen baño y te sientas más fresco. —dijo la chica, con tono lacónico, sin dejar de ver la televisión ni de comer su delicioso helado casero de chocolate.

Chrno no contestó, y la puerta de su habitación se cerró fuertemente.

Media hora más tarde, el chico bajó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, y asomó la cabeza por el borde de la barandilla de la escalera… maldición, ella seguía en la sala. ¿Qué era lo que estaba comiendo? Olía a chocolate, y parecía helado… se le antojó de inmediato, pero de nuevo su orgullo le impidió bajar a compartir el tazón con la chica. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Rosette no pensaba organizarle la habitación (y podía atragantarse con su helado si creía que él lo iba a hacer, jeh…) así que su enfado se había elevado. Tal vez no fuera enfado, sino simplemente el capricho de un niño malcriado cuyos padres no hacen caso de sus deseos.

Finalmente suspiró, idealizando que ya nada era como al principio. Él tenía un enorme conflicto en su corazón, un conflicto de emociones respecto a esa muchacha que comía helado en su sofá. Y tanto tiempo vacío había tenido esa mañana para pensar en ella, que de última había optado por quitarse de encima toda esa ansiedad jugando al fútbol hasta casi desmayarse del calor, en el estadio público más cercano. La única conclusión a la que había llegado (después de pensar durante casi tres horas y jugar con su pelota durante sólo una) era que él _NECESITABA_ a Rosette. _NECESITABA_ sus regaños, sentía que _NECESITABA TERRIBLEMENTE_ verla por las mañanas con una sonrisa tímida y un desayuno preparado, _NECESITABA ODIOSAMENTE_ sentir excitación al ver sus piernas estirándose sensualmente en el sillón, o su cintura descubierta cuando se ponía a limpiar los vidrios del ventanal… también era consciente de que _NECESITABA ANGUSTIOSAMENTE_ escuchar su voz, llamándolo con ese odioso respeto que le había empezado a sonar tan sexy… pero, más que nada, Chrno _NECESITABA DESESPERADAMENTE_ sentir a la chica entre sus brazos de una vez por todas, del mismo modo en que se le antojaba besar sus labios.

¿A esto había llegado? ¿A que ella fuera _INDISPENSABLE_ para su cordura?

…terriblemente, odiosamente, angustiosamente, desesperadamente… o incluso quizá ineludiblemente, pero requería a la chica a su lado. El problema era cómo abordarla para decirle algo semejante. ¿Qué podía hacer? Siempre que estaba a punto de decirle a Rosette cuánto en verdad se había enamorado de ella, algún idiota interrumpía su discurso en el principio…

Chrno_-chan_ empezó a descender las escaleras, atándose el cabello regado en una trenza bastante poco prolija.

… lo tenía todo pensado. Pero primero, tenía que evitar la guerra entre ellos. Luego, le diría que tenía asuntos de la compañía que resolver en Miami, y que la invitaba a ir con él para que no se quedara sola en la casa… una vez allá, todo sería más fácil. O eso supuso Chrno. Le propondría ser su asistente personal, y que manejara los negocios junto a él…

—Qué bueno que viniste, Chrno_-chan_. ¿Ya te sientes más animado? —dijo la chica, cortando los pensamientos del niño-demonio a la mitad.

—… más o menos. —contestó Chrno_-chan_, secamente.

—… ¿Tienes idea, siquiera, de lo enojada que estoy contigo, Chrno_-chan_? —le dijo la chica, llevándose a la boca una cucharada de helado— Siéntate en el sillón, a mi lado. Nosotros tenemos que hablar, como ya te dije. —

— ¿Qué estás comiendo? —inquirió él, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Rosette y miraba el tazón con los ojos brillantes. Estaba hambriento.

—Yo pregunté primero, niño bonito. ¿Tienes idea de cuán enfadada estoy? No, claro que no la tienes, porque no has estado en la casa en todo el día, por lo que parece… dime, Chrno_-chan_, mi niño precioso… ¿¿Crees que te daré siquiera un poco de mi helado de chocolate de batido extra especial, aún cuando te has escapado de la casa sin hacer ninguna de las tareas que dejé para ti como castigo? ¡Me volviste a desobedecer, Chrno! ¿Y crees que aún cuando me desobedeciste otra vez, yo me voy a quedar tan tranquila y a dejarlo pasar? —ella hizo una pausa, mirando al chico con el ceño bastante fruncido— No, no y no, Chrno-_sama_… nosotros teníamos un trato, y usted no lo cumplió. ¿Tengo que pensar que estás poseído por esta apariencia de niño, y eres un tramposo que sólo dice mentiras?... ¡Y luego no quieres que te ande comparando con Aion-_sama_! Dime si tu comportamiento caprichoso no amerita siquiera una pequeña comparación, ¡Dímelo! —

Chrno se quedó pegado al asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos crispadas alrededor de un cojín verde con rayas blancas.

—Rosette-_san_, yo… —empezó él, amolado de repente.

— ¡Todavía no terminé de hablar, Chrno! —le interrumpió Rosette, ahora frunciendo el ceño. Señaló escaleras arriba, con la cuchara—… todo el desastre de tu cuarto seguirá ahí hasta que te dignes a limpiarlo, arreglarlo y pulirlo; porque yo no me ocuparé de eso. —hizo otra pausa, para tomar aire antes de continuar— Y ahora sí, estoy dispuesta a escuchar cualquier argumento que tengas para decir en tu defensa, aunque la sentencia ya fue dada y no pienso cambiarla. —

El niño se quedó en silencio unos instantes, con la misma expresión sorprendida petrificada en el rostro. Al cabo de unos segundos, Chrno_-chan_ parpadeó rápidamente y descontracturó su mueca de espanto, y solamente atinó a bajar la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

—… _gomen-nasai_. —dijo, en tono bajo.

—Ah, y ahora lo sientes. —reprochó Rosette— ¡Pero que lo sientas no va a arreglar tu habitación, Chrno! —

—Ya lo sé… _sumimasen_, Rosette-_san_, pero yo no puedo hacer lo que me pides. No me pidas que cumpla tu castigo, porque POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS, ¡SOY EL MALDITO SEÑOR DE LA MALDITA CASA, MALDITA SEA! —estalló el chico, apretando los colmillos en una mueca de rebeldía— ¡_Y ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO CARAJO QUE TUVIÉRAMOS UN TRATO, DONDE ME OBLIGAS A SER TU "NIÑO" HASTA QUE ME PONGA BIEN!_ —

En esos momentos, la voz de Chrno_-chan_ sonó como una mezcla entre la voz del niño y la del demonio adulto, fundiéndose ambas en un grave aullido gutural que asustó bastante a Rosette. La chica no demostró el miedo en su expresión, sin embargo, y solamente se limitó a mirar a su desaforado _daimyo_ hasta que se le pasó el ataquecito de ira.

—… _gomen-nasai_, Rosette-_san_… _sumimasen_, no fue mi intención… —dijo Chrno, totalmente arrepentido de su comportamiento.

—Está bien, yo entiendo que reacciones así ante una situación a la que no estás tan acostumbrado, Chrno_-chan_… pero ya que nos entendimos, y ya que tú has expuesto tan _enfáticamente_ tu punto, ¿Harás lo que quedó pendiente? No tendría que preguntarlo, pues has de haber aprendido la lección ya… —le dijo a su vez Rosette, volviendo a comer de su tazón— Y lo siento mucho, pero no comerás hasta que no lo hagas. ¿Quieres helado? —

—_Hai_… tengo mucha hambre, recién regreso del parque y… —contestó él.

— ¿Harás las tareas que dejé para ti en el papel que amablemente hiciste pedazos? —inquirió Rosette, interrumpiéndolo otra vez.

—… _Iie_, ya sabes que no lo haré. —negó Chrno, empecinado.

—Qué lástima… lo siento, pero creo que hoy te irás a dormir sin cenar. Y es mi última palabra hasta que te hagas responsable de tus tareas, Chrno. —le retrucó Rosette, comiendo de su helado con gran devoción.

—… ¿Y qué si yo me preparo mi propia comida? —insistió el chico.

—No mientras yo esté aquí. Sólo entrarás a esa cocina sobre mi cadáver… y si estás pensando en pedir comida por teléfono, estás muy equivocado, niño bonito. Respetarás este castigo, al menos. —finalizó Rosette.

— ¡Argh… Rosette-_san_…! —quiso empezar él de nuevo, pero vio que sería totalmente inútil.

Mas una luz asomó a sus pensamientos: si Rosette se quedaba dormida antes que él, conseguiría entrar a la cocina y robarse algunos bocadillos de la nevera. No pensaba quedarse sin cenar por un capricho estúpido. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a un lado de la chica, mientras la observaba comer ese rico helado con muchas ansias… ¡Lo hacía a propósito! ¡¡Rosette hacía todo a propósito, para que él sintiera más deseos de apropiarse de ese helado! Era cruel, malvada… aleccionadoramente cruel y placenteramente malvada. Los ojos del chico brillaron con lujuria al darse cuenta de que eso le atraía.

La noche se convirtió en un campeonato por ver a quién de los dos se le cerraban los ojos primero. Al final Chrno perdió la pelea hacia las once de la noche, cuando se quedó dormido sentado en el sofá y aún en la misma posición que llevaba horas manteniendo; feliz por haber conseguido ese objetivo, Rosette se sonrió perversamente y con un cierto toque de gracia. El helado se le había acabado hacía mucho tiempo, y el tazón con su cuchara reposaban sobre la mesa ratona de la sala. Debía recostar a Chrno-_sama_ para que durmiera mejor, se dijo…

Para ello, Rosette se estiró en dirección al pequeño Chrno y con gran esfuerzo lo levantó sobre su pecho como quien arrulla a un bebé para que eructe luego de una comida, haciendo que él apoyara el dormido mentón en su hombro. Y la acción resultó tan dulce y protectora para Rosette, que la chica abrazó contra su cuerpo unos instantes al niño adormecido, y sin que éste se despertara le dejó un beso de buenas noches sobre su pequeña oreja. El cuerpo delgado y menudo de Chrno_-chan_ era suavemente tentador para ella… no podía dejarlo ahí solo, durmiendo en el sofá.

Por eso la chica lo meció entre sus brazos unos instantes más, llena de una infinita ternura, y escuchó que él susurraba, en sus perdidos sueños:

—… _Onegai_… _gomen-nasai_, Rosette-_san_… —

— ¿Por qué me lo hace tan difícil, Chrno-_sama_…? —suspiró ella, agitada.

Finalmente, recostó al niño de modo que su cabeza reposara en el regazo de ella, y Rosette se dispuso a dormir un poco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá. Apagó la tele, y la oscuridad sumió a la sala en tinieblas…

—… Rosette-_san_… —fue el último susurro de Chrno_-chan_, pero ella ya estaba profundamente dormida cuando lo pronunció.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡AAAAWWWW! Otro capítulo que queda muy chulo para este fanfic, realmente me da gusto poder escribir estas cosas y tener la suficiente inspiración como para SEGUIR escribiendo, porque lo que se viene empieza a ponerse algo caliente… ¡Y no digan que no lo advierto, yo soy muy responsable de lo que escribo, feh! ¬¬ Pero ahora mejor me despido, mi sis les manda muchos saludos y dice que le encanta que la gente esté tan entusiasmada con este fanfic (igual que a mí) y ahora sí, ya los dejo con lo que se viene…**

**Advertencia: O dejan un rewie, o me enojo y mucho… ¡Y no les actualizo más el fanfic! Nah, mentira. Yo seguiré aquí, pero no se olviden de recomendar ni de esperar lo que sigue.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: **

**Chrno se despierta en el regazo de Rosette, con la sorpresa de que finalmente ha recuperado su forma adulta normal… ¡Y de inmediato sabe que las cosas pueden ir mal! Luego Rosette se despierta y descubre lo mismo, sin darse cuenta de que su _daimyo_ se está _haciendo el dormido_. La chica sabe que probablemente no tendrá otra oportunidad de disfrutar de su señor teniéndolo a su merced como en ese preciso instante, ¡Así que aprovechará el momento todo lo que pueda! X.x Tendremos algo de _lime_ suave, para amenizar las cosas… y más tarde, todo se resume en una extraña confusión donde ambos terminan avergonzados de sus pensamientos y acciones, para que Rosette siga tan rebelde como Chrno con respecto al asunto de las "tareas que quedaron inconclusas". ¡UN PAR DE ESCENITAS PICANTES, A NO PERDÉRSELAS! ¬¬ ¡No sean nabos!**

**A veerr… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que nos contacten, eh? XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Bueh… si a Chrno le dura la calentura, en 14 días. Y si no, también, _don't worry about that_ XD)**


	21. Vigésimo Primer Acto

**¡Muahaha! ¡Capítulo veintiuno, no lo puedo creer! Esto pasa cuando uno se entusiasma escribiendo, le salen cosas demasiado largas y sin un rumbo fijo… ¡Pero les aseguro que sí tiene rumbo, en serio! Todo esto lleva a un gran final con un lemmon (más o menos, tampoco será como en otros fanfics ¬¬) y una linda pareja feliz, don't worry n.n ¡Pero antes saludaré a los lectores que dejaron su comentario tan amablemente: _Yanaamy1_ (Chrno es el señor de la casa, puede ser caprichoso XD), _Eri Mond Licht_ (a mí también me causó mucha gracia XD), _Hokury_ (y a ti cuánto hace que no te veíamos O.o), _Misato Kat chan_ (el castigo no fue tan duro, en fin 9.9), _Marion-Asakura _(a todo el mundo le gusta el chibi-Chrno XD), _Marutho_ (yo también tuve mis problemas con la PC v.v), _Kikiokagomesama_ (es que Chrno ES un niño bonito XD), _Rosette _(que no es la verdadera! Pero ya quisiéramos todas, ¿No es así? XD), la entusiasmadísima _Alilu _(aquí tienes todo el lime que les puedo dar sin hacer degeneres XD), _Arwenej _(que recién empieza con esto de los fics… ¡Adelante!) y _Mileena -'Beautiful nightmare'-_ (a quien le encantó el episodio, por lo que podemos ver n.n)**

**¡Vaya, muchísimas gracias por atender nuestra plegaria! Les aseguro que esperamos con muchas ansias a que nos respondan a los capítulos, y recuerden que también aceptamos críticas constru-destructivas XD ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente chap!**

Naturalmente, tengo que advertir que este episodio tal vez resulte un poco "picante" para algunas personas, así que no queremos niños menores de 16 leyéndolo… QUEDAN AVISADOS

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Primer Acto: "Cuando Arde la Sangre de un Demonio"_**

_(9:53 AM – Lunes)_

El aroma de un suave perfume llenaba los pulmones de Chrno. Algo que no podía definir le molestaba sobre la frente, y por eso alargó la mano para rascarse distraídamente; durante la acción notó que se estaba lastimando la piel. Abrió sus soñolientos ojos, y observó que sus manos eran otra vez grandes y fuertes, armadas con garras… con una pizca de alegría, sus ojos dorados se abrieron del todo y encontró con que nuevamente estaba en su forma adulta. ¡Por fin, sus Legiones estaban al cien por ciento! No tenía idea de en qué momento había ocurrido la transformación, pero se sentía satisfecho. Incluso iba vestido con sus ropas preferidas, según pudo apreciar desde su cómoda posición (vaqueros azules, algo gastados; y una camisa a cuadros, que tal vez no estaba muy bien abotonada). Ahora le restaba averiguar dónde había pasado la noche y por qué su almohada resultaba tan suave y cómoda, además de tibia…

El demonio volvió la cabeza hacia arriba y se encontró con Rosette. La chica estaba aún profundamente dormida, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho y una mano reposando sobre su cuerno izquierdo… él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al notar lo hermosa que se veía Rosette en la mañana, con sus mejillas algo sonrosadas y esa expresión tan serena. Algo parecido a un ataque de excitación le recorrió de arriba abajo, y obligó a Chrno a suspirar con monumental fuerza. Cediendo al impulso que venía desde un sitio más profundo que su corazón, él levantó una mano y acarició suavemente la mejilla lozana de Rosette, dándose cuenta de que tal vez no tendría de nuevo la oportunidad de poseerla a su merced como en ese instante. Como lo había esperado, la piel de la chica era suave como la seda, y fragante como un campo de lavanda… olía a cariño, a compasión, a valentía, a tantas cosas escondidas, que Chrno no podía resistirse.

Suspiró de nuevo, y sus labios se atrevieron a murmurar:

—Si tan sólo pudiera decirte cuánto me gustas… y sin imbéciles que me interrumpan, por si las dudas. —hizo una pausa, y sus dedos se deslizaron por el cuello de la joven hacia la cremallera de su sudadera azul—… si tan sólo… no me tuvieras tanto miedo, y te abrieras más a mí. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí, y con eso seré tuyo para siempre… —

Exhalando estas palabras, Chrno corrió hacia abajo la cremallera en la chaqueta de la chica, y descubrió que sólo veía más y más piel. Levantó apenas la cabeza y se encontró con la suave y redondeada forma de esos perfectos senos que le habían servido de apoyo hacía dos días atrás, enmarcados por la firmeza de un sostén de encaje blanco… y supo que necesitaba de nuevo algo fresco o helado con qué paliar la temperatura de su Legión. Miró hacia arriba, buscando el rostro de Rosette, y como vio que ella seguía dormida, se sonrió un poco. Esperando ansiosamente que la chica no le sorprendiera con las manos en la masa, Chrno acarició muy suavemente el cuello de Rosette y descendió hasta meter un poco la mano dentro de su sudadera.

—… _por favor, no te despiertes… por favor, no abras los ojos… no abras los ojos, Rosette… por favor, te lo pido, no lo hagas_… —susurraba él, perdido en el ensueño que sólo ponía a sus Legiones más revoltosas.

Ya, había sido suficiente. Chrno retiró la mano sintiéndose como un tonto aprovechado, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para reprenderse a sí mismo por esa gran falta de honradez. Rosette estaba dormida, ¿Y él lo aprovechaba sin más?

"_Por supuesto que sí… es tu oportunidad."_ susurró una voz dentro de su cabeza, tentadora y lasciva _"… es ahora o nunca: ¡BÉSALA! Puedes hacerlo, ella nunca lo sabrá y al menos no vivirás en la tortura de no saber qué se siente o qué sabor tienen sus besos… ¡¡Puedes hacerlo, hazlo!"_ El demonio se obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, y en sus irises dorados templó la decisión. Todavía un poco atormentado por la duda, Chrno se incorporó a medias sobre el regazo de Rosette y, muy despacio para no despertarla, acarició su nuca con los dedos, enterrándolos en su suave cabello rubio. Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía, él contuvo el aliento hasta que posó sus labios contra los de Rosette…

Pero sólo fue eso, un simple beso. Sólo rozaron sus bocas unos segundos, y Rosette nunca lo sabría. Aunque, en ese pequeño instante en el cual sintió el contacto de los suaves labios tibios de ella, Chrno se creyó en el Paraíso. Era irónico, estaba seguro de que no había sensación más dulce y tentadora que la que le proveían los labios de Rosette.

—… si tan sólo no estuvieras dormida. —gimió Chrno, aún rozando la boca de la joven Cenicienta en profundo letargo—… sólo despierta, abre los ojos y dime que me quieres… maldición. —

Luego, así como supo exactamente cuándo apartar sus manos del delicado escote de la sudadera azul, Chrno supo también que ya no tenía sentido continuar en ese beso tan falto de emoción. Ya estaba, ya había robado una caricia a sus labios y era suficiente. El demonio volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre las piernas de Rosette, intentando disfrutar unos minutos más de esa tibia comodidad tan tentadora, y se volvió de espaldas a ella, con un largo suspiro que sonó a bufido de frustración.

Se quedó mirando hacia el techo unos instantes, y de vez en cuando atisbaba de reojo al apacible rostro de Rosette. En cierto instante, ella comenzó a removerse, como si fuera a despertar… Chrno desesperó: ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Rosette cuando descubriera durmiendo en su regazo a Chrno-_sama_ y no al chiquillo? ¿Gritaría, se escocería enloquecida, o simplemente le aporrearía hasta que se quitara de ahí? No quería ni imaginar la escena que se montaría si ella lo sorprendía con los ojos abiertos, por lo que rápidamente Chrno se adaptó como si estuviera dormido, y simuló a la perfección que seguía sumido en el sueño más profundo. Su propio corazón latió tan a prisa que hasta podía escuchar las palpitaciones, porque sus oídos eran terriblemente sensibles… pero la chica no hizo ningún escándalo al despertarse.

—… _Ainsss_… ¿Qué hora es? —pronunció Rosette, soñolienta.

La joven miró hacia su regazo y encontró a Chrno-_sama_, aún dormido. Tuvo un sobresalto, es cierto, pero no gritó, ni se escoció, ni empezó a pegarle. Lo vio ahí, con la cabeza sobre sus piernas y tan tranquilo, que no sintió nada más que un ligero acceso de ternura al darse cuenta de que cuando dormía, Chrno-_sama_ se veía realmente muy guapo. Sobre sus ojos cerrados caía ese flequillo indómito y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos eran muy seductores.

Rosette se sonrojó, pero no quiso moverse… ¿Qué diría Chrno-_sama_ si le despertaba tan violentamente? ¿Se enfadaría con ella? No quería que él se enojara de nuevo, le aterraba y mucho ver a su gran señor irritado. Aunque, por otro lado; ¿Serían los demonios tan sensibles como para despertarse ante el menor roce? Tal vez si lo animaba suavemente, él se levantara con una sonrisa y eso sería señal de que todo iría bien. Por eso, Rosette se inclinó apenas por encima de la cabeza de Chrno, y muy despacio corrió los cabellos que le ocultaban la visión de su rostro hechicero y dormido…

—… Chrno-_sama_… ¿Chrno-_sama_?... —susurró la chica, en voz baja.

Chrno no hizo ningún movimiento, fingiendo dormir. La verdad era que estaba completamente rendido a su caricia, sentía con claridad los dedos de la chica en su mejilla y su suave voz en el oído, como un canto de ángeles… ¡Y quería que ella siguiera arrullándolo de esa manera! Un poco perversamente, quizá, Chrno pensó en no reaccionar ante su llamado…

—… vaya, sí que tiene el sueño pesado. —murmuró Rosette, sin dejar de mirar cada una de las preciosas facciones del demonio que fingía descansar— A ver, Chrno-_sama_… vamos, despiértese… —

Y Chrno no dijo nada, ni se movió tampoco.

Rosette soltó un suspiro, medio de hastío y medio de arrebato. Acarició la mejilla de su _daimyo_, y algo parecido a una idea asomó a sus pensamientos: si él tenía el sueño tan pesado, ¿Quién le impediría a ella aprovechar la ocasión? ¿Cuántas oportunidades tendría de que un sujeto tan atractivo como Chrno-_sama_, su adoración, se quedara dormido en su regazo? ¿Cuántos suspiros había soltado al viento, en las dos semanas que lo vio entrenarse como un convicto? ¿Cuántas veces había llenado la bañera en su baño privado, para meterse en el agua fría y pasar horas soñando con esa espalda monumental que la perseguía sin descanso?... algo había que hacer con ello. Rosette se sonrojó totalmente al recordar esas situaciones, y su mano temblorosa se deslizó hacia abajo por la espalda del demonio, hasta encontrarse con esa poderosa cintura que había quedado descubierta. La camisa a cuadros de su señor estaba arrugada y tan desacomodada, que no alcanzaba a taparle más allá del talle.

—L-lo siento m-mucho, Chrno-_sama_… pero usted me gusta. —dijo.

Chrno se sorprendió notablemente, aunque no se movió ni abrió sus ojos. Era como ser torturado inconscientemente, no podía creer que Rosette hubiera dicho algo como eso. _"Así que le gusto… oh, cielos, y yo aquí como un idiota, fingiendo que no me pasa nada"_ pensó Chrno, apretando los dientes bajo su expresión serena _"Tengo que hacer algo… ¡¡Algo! ¡No, espera! Si yo le revelo que estoy despierto, ella se acobardará y no… no volverá a decirme nada. ¿Y si le digo que la quiero? ¿No sucederá algo parecido? Ella me tiene miedo… tiene terror de mí, debo ser cauteloso… en Miami, se lo diré cuando estemos en Miami, lejos de todo y de todos."_ Tendría que seguir fingiendo, a fin de cuentas. Ahora sentía la mano de Rosette deslizándose por debajo de su camisa, subiendo sobre su espalda de una forma ciertamente provocadora.

—… C-cielo santo. —suspiró la chica, sonrojada y un poco temblorosa— ¡Es duro como una roca! ¿T-todos los demonios serán tan fuertes como él?... Ah, no abra los ojos, Chrno-_sama_. Me sentiría muy avergonzada de que me atrapara justo en medio de esto… lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo… —añadió, y se detuvo justo sobre los omóplatos del demonio, marcando suavemente con sus dedos cada uno de los tensos músculos que podía apreciar—… lamentablemente, sé muy bien que alguien como usted jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo. Así que mire a lo que he llegado, Chrno-_sama_: A aprovecharme de usted mientras duerme… si tan sólo se diera la vuelta… —

Rosette se inclinó de nuevo sobre Chrno, recorriendo aún esa amplia y fuerte espalda, deslizando los dedos suavemente sobre su piel morena y bronceada por el intenso sol. Temblando imperceptiblemente, la chica depositó un beso tierno y cariñoso sobre la mejilla de Chrno, cerca de sus labios. Moría de ganas por besarlo, ahora se daba cuenta… por eso rogaba que se volviera boca arriba, para poder fundir su boca con la de él y sentir lo que era besar a un hombre…

Por su parte, Chrno ya estaba empezando a transpirar, severamente. La excitación que sentía no era visible a simple vista, pero Rosette podría notarlo por la velocidad con que latía su corazón. _"¿Quieres que me voltee, mi querida Rosette?... ¿Realmente eso quieres? ¡Pues te concederé tu deseo, qué más me da!"_ pensó él, y mascando su propia saliva en un típico acto de persona dormida, el demonio se movió despacio hasta darse la vuelta y quedar boca arriba, aún con los ojos bien cerrados. _"¿Qué estás tramando, Rosette?" _se le ocurrió pensar, algo aviesamente.

—… Ay, Dios mío… ¡Se dio la vuelta! —soltó Rosette, cubriéndose la boca con la mano que antes había acariciado la espalda de Chrno— ¿Se habrá despertado…? No lo parece. Espero que no, al menos… vaya, esto es… es… quiero decir, se volteó hacia arriba, justo lo que yo quería… cielos, es aún más atractivo de este lado, Chrno-_sama_. —añadió la chica, en un tono ciertamente nervioso—… N-no creo juntar nunca el valor para decírselo, pero siempre pensé que usted tiene un pecho increíble, Chrno-_sama_… —

"_¿¿Qué demonios…?"_ pensó él, esbozando una sonrisita ligera.

—… ¡Se sonrió! ¿Estará soñando con algo bonito?... no creo que esté soñando conmigo, jah. —dijo Rosette, alegre de repente. Y se atrevió a deslizar la mano libre por encima del abdomen de su señor, dándose cuenta de que ese entrenamiento sin dudas había sido muy efectivo: era una piedra por donde lo mirase—… Chrno-_sama_… —suspiró ella, casi en un gemido enloquecedor—… perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer, pero tengo que saber qué se siente. Enorgullézcase de ser el primer hombre que me ha besado, Chrno-_sama_… lo quiero muchísimo, y ojalá usted algún día se fije en mí. —

Adormecido en extremo por la suavidad de esa caricia, Chrno supo que sería capaz de entregarse a lo que viniera, si con ello conseguía que Rosette por fin supiera lo que le pasaba con ella. Ahora que estaba totalmente dominado por las manos de Rosette, sintió una ola de calor emerger de sus pulmones cuando oyó que ella le besaría… ¿¿Se animaría a tanto? Él no lo creyó posible, al menos no hasta que la mano torturadora de Rosette no se posó sobre su pecho, abriéndole del todo la camisa a medio desabotonar; y la boca de la chica cubrió la suya algo torpemente.

El demonio abrió los ojos por unos instantes, asustado. Ella le estaba _besando_, le _BESABA_ del modo en que él no se había atrevido, de esa manera tan enloquecedora en la que ocasionalmente mordisqueaba sus labios y se animaba a lamerle los colmillos, era un BESO con todas las letras, profundo, lleno de emoción y, sobre todas las cosas, _ARDIENTE_ como él no tenía idea. ¡Y lo más atormentador era no poder responderle! Chrno cerró los ojos otra vez, tuvo que aguantar inerte todo el tiempo, sin hacer más que apretar los puños con fuerza y contener la respiración… ¡Quería responder al beso de Rosette, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que se mareara, rodar juntos al piso y decirle de una vez por todas que estaba loco por ella, que se había enamorado de sus ojos azules y de su carácter tan tímido y dulce…!

_**¡¡PERO NO PODÍA HACERLO, NO PODÍA! **_

El castigo terminó pronto, pero a Chrno le resultó eterno. La chica se separó de su contacto, aunque reposó su mejilla sobre la de él unos instantes, como si tratara de recuperar el aliento. En esos momentos, el corazón de Chrno latía tan desbocado que corría riesgo de reventársele… ¡Y Rosette tenía una mano justo encima de él! ¿Estaría percibiendo a través de su piel el galope de su sangre en extremo excitada?

"_Cielos… cielos, cielos, cielos, cielos, cielos ¡¡CIELOSS!"_ pensó él, por un segundo atontado _"¿Así se siente un verdadero beso de esta mujer? Es… es lo más maravilloso que he sentido en años."_ se dijo, y finalmente volvió a masticar su propia saliva como si reafirmara a los ojos de Rosette que continuaba en un sueño profundo.

—… bueno, n-nunca antes había besado yo a nadie, Chrno-_sama_, pero déjeme decirle que usted besa muy bien. Magdalena-_sama_ era una mujer con mucha suerte. —susurró Rosette, aún sintiendo contra la suya la mejilla caliente de Chrno—… desearía que se fijara en mí, Chrno-_sama_. Usted es el único que vio en mí todo lo que tengo para dar, y me rescató de Aion-_sama_, me dio un lugar para vivir, y su cariño, y su respeto… por eso me enamoré de usted, mi señor. Yo lo amo, no sé qué haría si me separasen de su lado. No quiero ni pensarlo, siquiera… quiero quedarme con usted para siempre, pero tengo mucho miedo. Tengo miedo cuando me mira, cuando me habla… cuando se me acerca y no sé con qué intenciones, cuando se queda en silencio, cuando se enfada conmigo… yo sólo soy una pobre tonta que no sabe cómo reaccionar. —ella hizo una pausa, acariciando dócilmente a Chrno detrás de su prominente oreja con mucho cariño— Estoy locamente enamorada de usted, pero le tengo tanto miedo que podría desmayarme… —

"_Miedo… ella me teme… me tiene miedo. ¿Qué hice para que me tenga miedo? ¿Acaso no soy lo bastante gentil y amable con ella?"_ pensó Chrno, con los dientes algo apretados de nuevo _"¿Qué no ve que me desvivo para que se sienta cómoda, protegida, y querida, sobre todo?... ¿Cómo reaccionas ante algo como esto? Necesita confiar en mí…"_

—… no tengas miedo, Rosette. No te voy a hacer daño. —susurró él, aún fingiendo estar dormido y hablar en sueños—… no me temas, no quiero que me temas… no te lastimaré jamás… —

Rosette se sobresaltó, y de inmediato se separó de Chrno, echándose hacia atrás sobre el sillón.

—Ay, no… ¡Ay, no! ¡Se despertó! —susurró ella, pero al ver que él todavía tenía el rostro sereno y sutilmente cubierto por una capa de sudor, se calmó un poco—… no, falsa alarma. Tal vez sólo estaba soñando… ¿Soñando conmigo? ¿Chrno-_sama_ está soñando conmigo? —

Chrno casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa que se formó sobre los labios de la chica, al oír su tono de voz de repente alegre. Aliviado, el demonio supo que ya era hora de "despertar"… era obvio que la situación no duraría mucho tiempo más, ella podía bien desconfiar de su extraña inconsciencia y sacudirle un mamporro por aprovechar la circunstancia, pero decidió aguardar un segundo más en cuanto la oyó hablar de nuevo:

—… sepa que, aunque los demás lo hagan y crean que usted es peligroso, yo no lo considero como un demonio, Chrno-_sama_… Creo que eres la mejor persona del mundo, mucho mejor incluso que cualquier ser humano; mi querido Chrno… pero es ridículo, sé que jamás mirarías a una pobre tonta como yo. Jamás…—

El demonio sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón. ¿Por qué creía no tener esperanzas? ¡¡Pero si las tenía todas! ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso? Cualquier otra chica habría notado en el acto la atracción que Chrno sentía por ella, así fuera de una tribu perdida en el Congo Belga… Ya, ya había sido suficiente. Tenía que abrir los ojos, de una buena vez.

—… mmhh… ¿Rosette? —murmuró, con la voz pastosa.

—Ah, ya se despertó, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo ella, después de carraspear.

Él abrió los ojos despacio, centrando su mirada de oro en la chica con un fingido despertar abrumado. Observó que la joven estaba muy sonrojada, como si tuviera mucho calor… a decir verdad, él también estaba acalorado en sobrado y necesitaba una ducha helada con urgencia. Sonrió con cierta indiferencia, como si no lograse discernir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era un actor excelente, se dijo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —inquirió.

—… Algo más de las diez. —respondió ella, en un tono un poco seco.

Chrno se rascó la piel cerca de la cintura, atrayendo por un segundo la mirada ilusionada de Rosette. El demonio sonrió para sus adentros, evocando las caricias desmedidas de ella, y luego se levantó de su cómoda posición. Se puso de pie al tiempo que se estiraba voluptuosamente ante los ojos admirados de la chica, y su cola metálica se enroscó como la de un gato.

—… ¿Qué hay para desayunar? —volvió a preguntar él, distraído.

—… lo siento, pero para usted, nada. —dijo Rosette, en tono tembloroso— No comerá hasta que no ordene el desastre de su cuarto, Chrno-_sama_. —

El demonio se volvió hacia su empleada, mostrándole un poco los colmillos en una mueca de enfado bastante evidente. Sus ojos dorados (que hacía un segundo expresaban una infinita ternura y placidez) se volvieron de repente muy oscuros y casi perversos. Chrno se sentó (o más bien, se dejó caer) en el sofá, soltando un molesto bufido de irritación.

— ¿Aún sigues molestando con eso? Ya me tienes harto… ¡Sabes que no me rebajaré a hacer algo así, convéncete de una vez! Ve y hazlo tú. Y quiero mi desayuno en menos de cinco minutos, he hablado… —decidió, caprichoso otra vez.

Rosette se levantó y apretó los puños. Marchó hacia la cocina, muy irritada, pero antes de llegar hasta la puerta, la joven se detuvo y encaró a Chrno una vez más, con el enojo impreso en sus ojos. Tenía miedo de enfrentar a Chrno-_sama_, pero si debía hacerlo…

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_! Pero un trato es un trato, y yo no cocinaré para usted hasta que no limpie como es debido esa habitación. —casi le gritó, y después se metió a la cocina con gran enojo.

Chrno solamente se levantó para subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Estaba molesto, pero algo más empezaba a surgir en su interior: el ansia por sentir de nuevo los labios de Rosette sobre los suyos. De haber podido, le habría callado la boca con un beso… sólo de haber podido.

Subió cuanto antes a darse un baño helado, para detener a sus hormonas.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:49 AM – el mismo Lunes)_

Rosette comprobó, con gran enojo, que Chrno-_sama_ no había hecho caso de sus órdenes. Ya no tenían un trato, y era razonable que no le llevara el apunte si no quería, pero… ¡Argh! ¡Era tan desesperante verlo ahí sentado con su laptop, pasando unos trabajos de la empresa…! ¡¡Y ni siquiera había comido nada, por su propia culpa! Y ahí estaba ahora, recién duchado, todo hermoso y salvajemente despeinado, con esa camisa abierta que le dejaba ver su trabajado torso a los ansiosos ojos de la chica…

¡¡No podía aguantarlo más, tenía que interrumpirle esa indiferencia!

El demonio estaba trabajando en unas cosas muy importantes y se detuvo por unos segundos a darles una miradita, cuando de improviso vio que Rosette se sentaba sobre su regazo, de frente a la pantalla de la computadora… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La chica acomodó su peso encima de él, y finalmente se recostó sobre su pecho, como si Chrno se tratase de una silla de playa o algo por el estilo. Él aferró con fuerza los brazos de la silla, conteniendo la agitación que le invadió al percibir las formas y el peso de la chica sobre todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Rosette? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo! —le dijo, irritado.

—Lo mismo que usted, Chrno-_sama_… desobedecer. Déjeme decirle que es muy cómodo aquí, arriba de usted. Hace un buen asiento. —dijo la chica, con gran desinterés.

—… Rosette, ¡Quítate ahora mismo! —le ordenó, sintiendo que no podría controlar esos impulsos bestiales mucho tiempo más.

Por el contrario, Rosette sólo se arrenalló más encima de él.

—No. No me moveré de aquí hasta que no arreglemos nuestro problema, Chrno-_sama_… lo siento, pero no me deja otra opción. —dijo la chica, levantando las piernas sobre la mesa. La visión de esas largas piernas delgadas atrajo la atención de Chrno por un momento.

—… ¿¿Qué problema quieres arreglar? —dijo él, sintiendo cómo la chica relajaba su peso inconscientemente sobre la parte de su anatomía a la que estaba fluyendo la mayor cantidad de sangre— No hay más problema que ése de arreglar mi cuarto, y te dije que no lo iba a hacer. —

—Ah, bueno… es una gran lástima. Usted sigue desobedeciendo, y yo haré exactamente lo mismo, Chrno-_sama_. —

Finalmente, Chrno se rindió y dejó caer los brazos sobre la silla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rogando por que su cuerpo no evidenciara lo que en esos momentos quería hacer, y por un instante su mente quedó en blanco, anegada en el perfume embriagador de Rosette. Se quedó callado durante un tiempo, sin decir absolutamente nada ni hacer más que respirar. Al final, se le ocurrió la mejor idea para sacarse a la chica de encima: levantó los brazos y rodeó con ellos cariñosamente a Rosette.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? ¿Qué hace? —reaccionó ella, al punto.

—Shhh, tranquila. No te voy a hacer nada… sólo quería decirte algo muy importante. —

Ambos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, una asustada y el otro satisfecho.

—… la semana entrante me iré a Miami a atender unos asuntos de la dependencia de _Shinning Light_ en Florida. Como no voy a estar más o menos por toda la semana, me temo que te vas a quedar sola en la casa… así que… estaba pensando en llevarte conmigo. ¿Quieres venir? Podrías ser mi asistente personal durante esa semana, atender mis llamadas, tomar notas para mí… cosas sencillas. —empezó Chrno, con una sonrisa que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande en sus labios, a medida que apretaba a Rosette en su abrazo con más cariño— De veras quiero que vengas conmigo, no me gustaría dejarte sola en esta casa tan grande… y menos por una semana, ¿Qué dices? —

Rosette sintió un temblor en el espinazo. ¿Una semana juntos, en Florida? ¡Sueño número dos hecho realidad! La chica iba a aceptar de inmediato, pero en seguida se acordó de su rol en esa sociedad:

—N-no puedo, Chrno-_sama_… yo soy su ama de llaves, tengo que cuidar la casa. Es mi deber, para eso me paga. —dijo ella.

—No importa, dejaré a Billy a cargo de todo. Ya se ha quedado antes, es muy buen guardián, además de jardinero. Vamos, no tienes opción. —retrucó Chrno, sabiendo que ya había ganado.

—… ¿Está seguro, de verdad? —

—Sí, por supuesto… ¿Vendrás conmigo? Por favor… —insistió Chrno.

—… B-bueno, entonces sí. Supongo que sí, Chrno-_sama_. —accedió Rosette.

— ¡Perfecto, genial…! Ejem, quiero decir que me da mucho gusto que aceptes, en serio. —dijo el demonio, sin poder reprimir su alegría.

Le esperaba una semana de oportunidades para confesar… era ahora o nunca, se dijo él antes de soltar a Rosette para que se fuera.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡FANTÁSTICO! Genial, simplemente genial. Ahí tienen todo el lemmon suave que fui capaz de darles, sin irme por las ramas y terminarlo en degeneres, ahí está y fue todo para ustedes los bienamados lectores n.n ¡Esperamos que les haya gustado, tendremos muchas más cosas como éstas en los capítulos venideros! Ahora que Chrno sabe de los sentimientos de Rosette, no podrá ignorar lo que su cuerpo y su corazón le piden, así que… ¡Wow, sigan ahí! XD**

**Encomendamos que dejen un rewie, y por lo menos espérennos hasta el próximo chap, pero no olviden recomendarnos con sus amigos… ¡Weee!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**A solas en un hotel de Florida, Chrno hará todo lo que pueda para contenerse, pero muchas cosas le resultan imposibles… el demonio salvaje dentro de él ansía mucho poseer a Rosette, pero la parte que la ama profundamente no puede dejar que su deseo gane. Por eso, en una segunda excursión a las playas, todo podría volverse insoportable para ambos y tal vez más caliente que el mismo Infierno para él. Por su lado, Rosette también se empieza a sentir más y más atraída por Chrno, incapaz de ignorar que su beso le había gustado y mucho… ¡¡Más problemas, cuando se enteren de que tienen que compartir la habitación del hotel! Enredos amorosos, algunos papelones y la más graciosa de las vergüenzas ocurren entre los dos, cuando se encuentren en medio de las situaciones más comprometidas en el centro de Miami y a 40 grados de temperatura ¡¡IMPERDIBLE, PARA LOS ROMÁNTICOS! XD**

**Eh… esto lo decimos siempre, pero contáctennos y no sean malos.**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 14 días, si nos acordamos de sacar los pasajes de avión, claro XD)**


	22. Vigésimo Segundo Acto

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, ¡Hemos vuelto! (caras horrorizadas por todas partes, gente que huye, autos que chocan, incendios generales, sirenas de policía… O.o) ¬¬Uu ¡Bueno, no sabía que nos odiaran tanto! Igual no importa. Quieran o no, los vamos a seguir castigando con más episodios de este fanfic, ¡Y primero saludamos a estas personas: _Yanaamy1, Satorichiva, Misato Kat chan, Eri mond licht, Marion-Asakura, Arwenej, Inusuki, Kikiokagomesama, Alilu_ (que se muere del odio, pobrecita XD sorry!), _Kirara Hell, MASTER E.H., Darkd_, _Rosette _(yo te hago el chiste con eso de que no eres la verdadera XD), _Riku Daidouji_, _Darksas, Kilvan _(que llevaba un tiempo desaparecido pero sha volvió n.n) y un señor don _Roberto_, a quien tengo que decirle que sus peticiones se cumplen en cierto modo a partir de estos episodios… el problema es que el fanfic ya fue terminado hace como ocho meses y en total escribimos 51 episodios, quisimos que fuera como una serie de animé (estoy pensando seriamente en actualizarlo una vez por semana para que no se extienda tanto) y el problema con lo que nos pides es que a este fanfic no sólo lo lees tú, amigo, y hay otras personas que a lo mejor se ponen sensibles con la violencia, el sexo o esas cosas ñ.ñUu no queremos decepcionarte ni decepcionar a los demás, ¿Entiendes? Así que lo siento pero no le podemos hacer modificaciones a la historia porque ya está escrita en su totalidad aunque sangre habrá por ahí, y escenas muy candentes también. Todo empieza ahora, a partir de estos episodios ¡Gracias por la paciencia!**

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias por su review! Sé que nunca los contestamos como se debe, pero es que no tenemos Internet en casa y apenas si hay tiempo y dinero para revisar el correo y actualizar fics… ¡Hagan que nuestro tiempo valga la pena y dejen un rewie! n.n**

El buenísimo host, que sigue siendo tan corto como siempre y lo usamos para saludar a todos los escritores de Chrno Crusade en español de n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Segundo Acto: "En Condiciones Normales de Presión y Temperatura…"_**

_(10:23 AM – Lunes siguiente – Miami, Florida)_

Sudando a mares pero casi sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Chrno abrió la puerta de la habitación 602 del Hotel Golden Beach, en Miami, Florida. Apenas el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Miami, el demonio había tenido que irse volando de nuevo (en toda la extensión y aplicación de la expresión en lo que a un demonio como él respectaba) hacia el centro, a la primera de las cuatro reuniones que _Shinning Light Inc_. división Florida tenía programadas para esa semana. Llegó tarde, pero como era el jefe a él todo el mundo lo esperaba, así se tardara horas. Tras una disculpa kilométrica a los miembros de su comité, la reunión tan mentada dio comienzo… terminó cerca de las diez de la mañana (cuando había empezado a eso de las siete) y sólo rogaba por conseguir un taxi en el cual regresar al hotel, donde Rosette se había quedado sola a cargo de sus dos teléfonos celulares y de ordenar sus maletas.

Cuando entró en la 602, cargando en su hombro el bolso de viaje que no había dejado atrás, Chrno se encontró con una bonita habitación muy amplia y con grandes ventanales que daban a la playa. El cuarto estaba pintado con suaves tonos durazno y decorado con colores que iban desde el rojo ladrillo al caoba rojizo. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver que todo estaba en orden, y cerró la puerta casi de una patada.

Entonces, alguien salió del baño.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? ¿Qué hace usted en mi habitación? —inquirió la joven empleada rubia, con sus azules ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de miedo en la cara.

Chrno tragó saliva, antes que nada, de un modo bestial, casi animal… Rosette había salido del cuarto de baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo; una toalla que resultaba muy corta y dejaba ver demasiado de sus piernas mojadas por la reciente ducha, más piel de la que Chrno hubiera deseado ver jamás, y la redondez de sus senos, que de pronto fue en extremo perceptible debajo de esa tela que se adhería a ella con tanto afán. Durante al menos dos segundos o más, Chrno no fue capaz de otra cosa más que quedarse ahí de pie ante la puerta cerrada, sosteniendo el bolso de viaje sobre el hombro y viendo con una mirada inocente hacia la chica semidesnuda. Un calor indescriptible se apoderó de él y le hizo desesperar, aunque sus ojos fueran los más tranquilos del mundo y no expresaran nada más que asombro de niño.

"_Necesito algo frío… ¡Por favor, necesito algo frío, en seguida!"_ pensó Chrno, sin moverse de su sitio ni decir nada más. _"¡¡Una ducha, por la gracia de Lucifer, aunque sea una ducha! Piensa en cosas frías; un iceberg, el polo Norte, nieve, hielo, agua… agua fresca que se desliza… como un manantial sobre la piel de Rosette… si, agua fresca… ¡Maldición, maldición!" _No podía dejar de ver cosas que lo hacían sentir culpable, aunque aún no hubiera hecho nada.

Por fortuna, Rosette no se escandalizó ni empezó a gritar, pero la cuestión ya había sido hecha y ella quería una respuesta.

—Ehh… esta es mi habitación. —dijo Chrno, como para salir del paso.

—P-pero Chrno-_sama_… ¿Entonces cuál es la mía? —inquirió Rosette, ahora algo temblorosa. Tenía miedo de haber importunado a su señor.

—Esta misma. Compartiremos el cuarto, así no habrá confusiones de ninguna clase en la recepción, ni en los teléfonos, estaremos cerca todo el tiempo y además… bueno, supongo que es más fácil de este modo, ¿No lo crees tú así, Rosette? —respondió el demonio, dejando su bolso sobre la amplia cama de la habitación—… aunque, hay un pequeño problema… yo pedí un cuarto con dos camas, y aquí sólo veo una. —

—Hay otro cuartito aquí al lado, Chrno-_sama_… —dijo la chica, señalando.

Chrno se volvió y vio una puerta corrediza de caoba, muy pequeña para que condujera a alguna parte. Además, era mentira: él jamás pidió un cuarto con dos camas. Y también había una razón más grande que la comodidad para pedir una sola habitación y no dos: necesitaba una oportunidad de estar a solas con Rosette, así fuera la última que tuviera.

—… esa puerta es un armario, no un cuarto. —dijo Chrno, sonriendo al notarlo.

— ¿Es un armario? ¿Y entonces qué va a pasar ahora, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó Rosette, ya temblando de miedo de nuevo. Sostenía contra su cuerpo la toalla mojada y tenía las mejillas rojas como sandía— ¿Dónde voy a dormir yo? ¿O dónde va a dormir usted, ahora? —

—Yo me arreglo con dormir en la alfombra. Te dejaré la cama, no hay problema por eso… ¿Hubo alguna llamada mientras no estuve? —contestó él, fingiendo que era desinteresadamente bueno al ceder de esa manera. Empezó a sacar algunas camisas de su bolso de viaje.

Pero a Rosette le parecía un escándalo. No podía dejar que su _daimyo_ durmiera en el suelo cuando la empleada era ella. ¡Nunca! Chrno-_sama_ debía estar bromeando. La chica prefería dormir en el piso helado antes que hacerle pasar por ese deshonor a su señor. Por eso apretó los puños sobre la toalla que mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, y en vez de contestar a su pregunta, le dijo:

— ¡No voy a permitir eso, Chrno-_sama_! —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo él, mientras separaba la ropa limpia que pensaba ponerse después de la ducha. Se quitó la asfixiante corbata y abrió un poco el cuello de su camisa, acalorado— ¿No hubo llamadas entonces? —

—No se burle de mí, Chrno-_sama_. Yo no puedo dejar que usted duerma en el suelo, cuando vino aquí por negocios y debe estar tan cansado. Permítame ser yo quien se acueste en la alfombrilla, tome usted la cama. No acepto una negativa como respuesta, se lo advierto. —decidió la chica, molesta.

—… Rosette, ¿Te das cuenta que hace una semana también peleamos por una estupidez? Hazme caso en esta ocasión. —dijo él, en contrapunto.

— ¡NO! Usted dormirá en la cama, yo en el piso, fin de la discusión… ¡No tenemos por qué pelear si me hace caso! Además, sabe que haría lo que fuera para que usted estuviera bien, así que no me molesta dormir en el piso. —le dijo Rosette, acercándose a él con paso rápido.

—… pero yo me siento responsable de ti, y no voy a dejar que una dama se eche en el piso como un animal, cuando hay una cama muy grande como para que ella pueda dormir a sus anchas y lo más cómoda posible. —soltó Chrno, en respuesta. También se acercó a la chica.

Estaban separados por algo más de medio metro de distancia y de altura…

—… ¿Y entonces por qué no compartimos la cama? Ya lo hicimos una vez, Chrno-_sama_… ¿Se acuerda de esa noche que llovió, y yo tenía tanto miedo? No sería muy diferente. —espetó Rosette, acomodando la toalla sobre su pecho de un modo ciertamente inocente.

Chrno no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al gesto, y tragó saliva de nuevo. Sí, por supuesto que se acordaba muy vivamente de esa noche de tormenta, pero Rosette se equivocaba mucho: aquella vez fue diferente, muy diferente. Ahora, el demonio no se sentía capaz de controlarse si tenían que dormir juntos… bah, a menos que se tomara alguna pastilla de tranquilizante para caballos o algo así. Sería lo único tan fuerte como para dormirlo hasta la mañana siguiente.

—… está bien. Me parece bien, pero conste que fue idea tuya. No quiero quejas luego si te sientes acechada o algo. —le dijo, aceptando.

— ¿Y por qué iba yo a sentirme acechada? —inquirió Rosette, con gran confusión en su mirada.

El demonio se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que había metido mucho la pata en esa ocasión. Advertirle sobre sí mismo no entraba en el plan, ella no debía sospechar irregularidades en su comportamiento… ¿Por qué siempre hablaba de más? Ahora tenía que encontrar un modo de despreocuparla:

—Quiero decir… aquí hace mucho calor por las noches, y normalmente sufro mucho en verano. No vas a poder dormir tranquila porque… porque me muevo mucho de noche, no concilio en sueño muy rápido y soy muy inquieto, es todo. Así que no malinterpretes nada de lo que suceda, ¿Está claro? —le dijo, sabiendo que la idea era brillante y seguramente aprovechable.

La chica asintió, sonriendo. Y Chrno estuvo de acuerdo entonces. Más tarde, el demonio le propuso disfrutar de la tarde de una manera muy típica: como ya no tenía más reuniones sino hasta la mañana siguiente, decidió que irían a visitar las hermosas playas de Miami; y ante la mención del mar, Rosette no pudo decir que no.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(3:46 PM del Lunes – Miami Beach, Florida)_

— ¡¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡¡Algo me acaba de picar! —gritó Rosette, mucho muy asustada y con los ojos desorbitados— ¡¡Chrno-_sama_, ayúdeme! —

Chrno levantó los ojos del periódico de inmediato. Rosette estaba echándose viento en el pie con una revista, histérica y con el rostro rojo de la pena al mismo tiempo. El demonio dejó el diario a un lado rápidamente, y se arrodilló desparramando arena delante de la chica para ver por qué hacía ella tanto aquelarre. Al final, resultó ser que un cangrejito ermitaño más pequeño que su propio meñique le había enganchado las tenazas en el dedo, ni siquiera estaba lastimada. Esto provocó un ataque de risa a Chrno, y Rosette por su parte se sintió muy avergonzada por ser tan escandalosa.

— ¡No se burle de mí, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Podría haber sido peor! —se quejó ella, aún muy colorada por la pena— Y no se ría, todo el mundo me está viendo y eso no me gusta. —

—Oh, vamos… ¡Por un pequeño cangrejo! —dijo Chrno, aún riendo.

— ¡Chrno-_sama_…! —le recriminó Rosette.

—Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos un rato al agua? Hasta donde sé, es la única forma de que te distraigas un poco y te olvides del cangrejo asesino tamaño miniatura… ¿O me equivoco? Vamos, acompáñame… —terminó por decir él, palmeando con cuidado la pierna de la chica.

—… pero no tengo puesto el protector solar, este sol me va a cocinar. ¿No me espera un minuto? No quiero quedar quemada como un asado de carne… es más, ¿Me ayuda con esto? —pidió la chica, entregándole a su _daimyo_ el envase del protector solar, con una miradita de ruego en sus ojos azules como el cielo— Es que no me alcanzo en la espalda, Chrno-_sama_… —

Él tomó el frasco en sus manos, tragando saliva como si fuera un caballo bebiendo de un abrevadero. Claro que la ayudaría, ¡Llevaba tiempo esperando por una oportunidad así! Era increíble, apenas hacía un día que estaban en Miami y ya tenía más acceso a Rosette del que había tenido en dos meses que llevaba de conocerla… ¡No iba a desaprovechar la ocasión! Todavía no tenía coraje para decirle aquello por lo que había venido más que nada, pero por lo menos podría demostrarle que era confiable estar con él. Otra cosa que Rosette necesitaba mucho: aprender a confiar en Chrno otra vez como al principio.

—P-por supuesto que te ayudo. No hay problema. —respondió Chrno, al principio en un tartamudeo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama_! Mientras tanto yo me voy a levantar el cabello así el agua salada no lo daña tanto. Le agradezco mucho que sea tan amable conmigo, de verdad. —dijo la chica, contenta.

—No es nada… en serio, no es nada. —aceptó Chrno, ya destapando la botella del protector solar.

La piel de Rosette era de un uniforme tono dorado intenso, al parecer tomaba color con rapidez. Mientras pasaba suavemente sus manos engrasadas con esa sustancia viscosa y blanca por la espalda de la chica, Chrno trataba de mantenerse pendiente de la reunión del día siguiente y de todos aquellos aspectos que concernieran al tema, logrando de ese modo mantener estable la ya de por sí alta temperatura de sus Legiones. La ola de calor en Florida lo traía peor que el verano de Nueva York, así que tal vez la esbelta figura de Rosette no era lo único que ponía al demonio tan nervioso como acosado por un tábano. Mas después de treinta segundos, a Chrno le fue imposible no sentir aquella suavidad característica al acariciar delicadamente la cintura de la joven, al tiempo que desparramaba el bronceador sobre ella. Un minuto más tarde, ya había masajeado y cubierto de protector solar toda la espalda de la chica, pero sus manos siguieron trabajando solas por instinto y se deslizaron sobre el vientre de Rosette, como atraídas por un imán.

Al sentir ese contacto inesperado, la chica abrió mucho los ojos y supo que el color se le subía a las mejillas solamente porque se creía aún más caliente que los cuarenta grados de esa playa. Las manos de Chrno-_sama_ seguían acariciando con cuidado su piel, cubriéndola de ese líquido grasiento… pero no con la ligereza que se tomaría cualquier persona para hacerlo, sino con el suave cariño de un muchacho enamorado que intenta hacer sentir bien a su novia. Al darse cuenta de esto (o imaginárselo, quizás), Rosette se sonrojó más todavía, su corazón latió más a prisa y por un segundo quiso dejarse caer hacia atrás entre los brazos de su señor… en cierto momento, los brazos de Chrno se cerraron sobre su cintura, sobresaltándola.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió la chica, quitándose de encima de un modo sumamente amable las manos inquietas del demonio— Chrno-_sama_, yo puedo sola de ahora en más… muchas gracias por su molestia. —

— ¿Eh?... ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! Lo siento, es que me distraje con una señorita que pasó para allá y creo… creo que me dejé llevar, lo siento mucho en verdad. —se disculpó él, apartándose inmediatamente—… vaya, ¿Ahora sí vamos al agua o qué? —el cambio de tema fue muy necesario.

Rosette ignoró el comentario sobre la "señorita que pasó para allá" porque sabía que no era cierto. Esa playa estaba llena de ancianos en día lunes y pleno horario laborable, así que ninguna señorita había pasado. La chica terminó de ponerse el protector solar y finalmente se levantó, quitándose la toalla de la cintura para revelarle a Chrno que su nuevo bikini era en realidad… diminuto. Y quizás por un segundo o más, los ojos del demonio se fueron inevitablemente sobre la oscilante cadera de la chica que ya le llevaba diez metros de ventaja hacia el agua.

— ¿Y piensa venir o se quedará cuidando las cosas, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo la chica, a modo de desafío.

Chrno no dudó un instante, y marchó a paso rápido hacia el hermoso mar azul aguamarina de la playa de Miami Beach. El agua estaba caliente, más de lo que hubiera deseado jamás. Rosette se llegó hasta la parte donde ésta le daba más o menos en la cintura, no tenía intenciones de ser sepultada por otra ola como le ocurriera en Nueva York. Estaba algo alejada de Chrno, consciente de que su señor se estaba quitando la playera de mangas largas… y si ella se ponía muy cerca en un momento así, no podría dejar de mirar ansiosamente el modo en que todos y cada uno de sus firmes músculos se estirarían cuando él levantara sobre su cabeza la prenda…

— ¡Oye, Rosette…! —

De improviso, una nube blanca se le estrelló a la chica en la cara. Ella se la quitó de encima espasmódicamente, y vio que era la playera de su señor.

—… cuídame eso un momento, ahora regreso. —le pidió él, con una sonrisa que a Rosette le sonó seductora y mortal. Le vio echar las orejas hacia atrás y zambullirse debajo del manto verde del agua caliente, desapareciendo de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La chica se quedó en su sitio, sosteniendo entre sus manos la camiseta suavemente transpirada de su _daimyo_. En cuanto lo perdió de vista, casi por instinto apoyó el rostro contra la suave tela, percibiendo ansiosamente el aroma a sal de la prenda, la que antes cubriera el cuerpo de Chrno; y la chica se sonrió, emocionada. Luego utilizó las mangas largas de la camiseta para atársela en la cintura, así no la perdería. Siguió con la vista el horizonte, y descubrió que Chrno ya había salido afuera, a algo más de veinticinco metros por delante de ella.

— ¡Chrno-_sama_! —gritó Rosette, contenta.

Sin esperar nada, ni siquiera la aprobación de su señor, la chica se lanzó al agua para seguirlo y braceó torpemente hacia Chrno. Ella no sabía nadar, lo único que podía hacer era flotar y bracear, nada más… no sabía nadar y muy pronto ya no hubo más arena bajo sus pies. Chrno aún estaba muy lejos de ella y Rosette no conseguía apoyo para detenerse un momento a descansar. Eso la desesperó, por lo que ahora su llamado fue angustioso:

—… C-Chrno-_sama_… ¡¡Chrno-_sama_, no sé nadar! —gritó ella, asustada.

— ¡Rosette! ¡¡Rosette, quédate ahí! —oyó que le contestaba Chrno.

El demonio desesperó en ese momento. No supo si fue la adrenalina o el miedo aquello que alimentó a sus Legiones, pero de un momento a otro sus brazos cansados por el esfuerzo de nadar tan lejos le respondieron de maravilla cuando se zambulló de nuevo bajo el impetuoso mar para acercarse a toda velocidad hacia Rosette. Consiguió atraparla por la cintura y subirla hasta que ambos sacaron la cabeza fuera del agua; sin esperar un segundo, Chrno siguió braceando hasta la costa, y se detuvo cuando por fin consiguió apoyar sus pies en la arena del lecho marino. Levantó a Rosette entre sus brazos, aferrándola contra su pecho por la cintura.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No tragaste agua? —le dijo él, desesperado por hacer que Rosette reaccionara de inmediato.

—… ya, ya. Ya estoy bien, Chrno-_sama_. Solamente creí que no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para alcanzarle, lo siento mucho… ¡Siento mucho que se preocupara por mí, Chrno-_sama_, no quería asustarlo! —empezó ella.

—Shhhh, tranquila. No importa, está bien. De todos modos estás a salvo, ya estamos mucho más cerca de la orilla, no te alteres, respira bien. —le dijo Chrno, evitando que comenzara una interminable disculpa—… ya estás a salvo, Rosette. Cielos, me asusté por un momento… —añadió, y abrazó a la chica con un poco más de fuerza.

—…L-lo siento mucho, C-Chrno-_sama_. —

—No te preocupes más, ahora estás a salvo. Prometí que te cuidaría, ¿No es cierto? —dijo el demonio, con una sonrisa— Esa noche de tormenta, tú me preguntaste si te iba a proteger siempre… y respondí que sí. ¿Recuerdas? No tienes nada qué temer, en serio. —

La chica sonrió amablemente, y con cansancio apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Chrno. Por un momento, la escena recordó mucho a una pareja en un campo de hierba, observando un hermoso atardecer purpúreo. La gran diferencia aquí era que el mar reemplazaba la tierra, faltaba mucho para que anocheciera y momentáneamente entre Chrno y Rosette no había nada más que un contrato de trabajo. Mientras sostenía a la chica sobre su pecho, Chrno se sintió muy feliz. No pudo evitar sonreír también, y supo que era el momento de hablar: era la oportunidad perfecta de decírselo, de confesarle que la quería más que como a una amiga. El demonio abrió los ojos y tomó aliento en tibio secreto, para finalmente abrir la boca y decir:

—… ¿Rosette? Hay algo muy importante que quiero que sepas. —anunció.

— ¿De qué se trata, Chrno-_sama_? —respondió ella, levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos dorados.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de Chrno. ¡Maldición! ¡¡Más de cien años de vida y seguía sintiéndose como una maldita cría adolescente y temerosa! ¡¡Era inaudito! En un momento le pasó por la cabeza el deseo de besarla, sería más fácil y estaría todo dicho si callaba a Rosette con un beso profundo y lleno de pasión, que le demostrara todo aquello que guardaba dentro de sí. Pero en esa playa había demasiados ancianos… ¿Acaso sentía vergüenza? ¡Por todos los grandes Infiernos! No podía creer que sintiera pena de darle un beso a la chica delante de esos viejitos vacacionistas.

— ¿Qué quiere decirme, Chrno-_sama_? —increpó Rosette, presenciando su silencio con solemne confusión. A espaldas de Chrno, el mar rugía.

—Pues… bueno, esto no será fácil para mí, pero creo que es ahora o nunca y me encuentro en mi deber de decirte que… bueno, que tú… quiero decir, que yo me siento… es decir… tú me gu… —

_**¡¡¡SSPPPLAAAAAASSHHHHHH! **_

Una ola gigantesca los cubrió a ambos y envió a la pareja con brutal fuerza hacia la costa, aplastando y casi ahogando a Chrno en el proceso. El cuerpo del demonio protegió a Rosette del impacto, y quizá por esa razón ella sólo tragó un poco de agua, sin resultar más herida ni nada. Salieron los dos a la superficie, cuando la ola como una lengua de plata se retiró de la playa y dejó al descubierto a Chrno cubriendo a Rosette casi en un abrazo maternal, los dos estirados sobre la playa en una actitud que a los ojos de los ancianitos resultó escandalosa y comprometedora…

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿Está bien? —le preguntó Rosette, asustada.

Chrno abrió los ojos y escupió agua mientras tosía, por encima del hombro de Rosette. El demonio asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que no paraba de toser.

—Sí, sí… estoy bien. Maldita ola, me pegó con fuerza… —dijo al fin.

La chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la situación en que se hallaban, y aunque no sintió miedo, una extraña forma de lujuria se apoderó de ella en cuanto deslizó las manos trémulas sobre el pecho de Chrno, en un gesto poco común. El demonio abrió mucho los ojos, y dejó de toser casi de inmediato, ya sabiéndose recuperado. Pero le era imposible recuperar el aliento, de uno u otro modo; sus narices casi se rozaban, y los ojos de uno estaban fijos en los del otro con un tierno embelesamiento.

—… R-Rosette… —susurró, asustado de repente por el gesto de ella.

— ¿Qué me iba a decir, Chrno-_sama_? Pero primero, quítese de encima mío. No es por nada, no me gusta esto en lo absoluto. —pidió la joven.

Y Chrno se levantó, pero contestó cualquier otra cosa a la pregunta de la chica. Otra vez **_algo_** le había vuelto a interrumpir justo cuando empezaba a confesar sus sentimientos… ¿Tendría oportunidad de decírselo todo alguna vez?

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(8:16 PM del Lunes – Hotel Golden Beach – Miami, Florida)_

Esa noche Rosette esperó pacientemente a que su señor saliera del cuarto de baño… pero luego deseó que no hubiera salido jamás. Chrno-_sama_ se atrevió a mostrarse ante ella con desinhibida indiferencia, cuando salió de la ducha solamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Su cuerpo castigado por el sol de la ardiente tarde estaba mojado aún, y el agua caía a chorros sobre su piel, proveniente de sus cabellos. ¿Lo hacía a propósito o qué? La chica fingió estar ocupada revisando los mensajes en los dos celulares de su _daimyo_, pero en realidad no quitaba la vista de sus amplias espaldas cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia el balcón de la habitación. Luego, para seguir con su farsa, ella tomó una revista vieja y jugó a leerla mientras que por encima del papel fijaba la vista en él, tratando de no perderse detalle en absoluto.

Chrno seguía apoyado en la barandilla del balcón, observando con su vista de halcón toda la playa que podía ver desde allí. El suave viento salado del mar secaba su piel lentamente, y le refrescaba al mismo tiempo. Se escuchaba una música proveniente del salón del hotel, seguro que había alguna fiesta medio carioca y estaba a todo volumen; pese a estar en el piso seis, Chrno escuchaba a la perfección la movida. Pensaba, al fresco de la tarde-noche, en lo que tenía que hacer mañana… estaría muy ocupado. Y Rosette se sentiría muy sola si él no aparecía. Estaba seguro de eso. Por otro lado, el sonido de la música empezaba a distraerlo, haciendo que su cola se moviera suavemente con ritmo brasileño.

Y rogando por que a su señor le diera frío y de una vez entrara a vestirse, Rosette siguió espiando por encima de la revista. Sonrió en cuanto notó que la cola metálica de Chrno se movía como si bailara… y casi soltó una risita. La chica se sobresaltó entonces cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, que no sonaron muy amables.

—… si es para mí, no estoy aquí; todavía no volví de la junta. —le avisó Chrno desde el balcón.

Rosette captó el mensaje y abrió apenas la puerta de la habitación, notando a un sujeto alto y fornido del otro lado. Era inmenso, enorme, casi un gigante cuya cabeza no distaba mucho del techo del pasillo. Por un momento la chica tuvo miedo de su rostro oscuro y frío, pálido como la cera… pero tomó su propio papel con profesionalismo.

—Buenas noches, ¿Qué desea? —dijo.

—… ¿Puedo hablar con Chrno? —contestó el sujeto desconocido.

—Lo siento, pero Chrno-_sama_ no se encuentra. Aún no ha regresado de su reunión, ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje de su parte? —inquirió, amable.

El otro vaciló, pero finalmente se volvió hacia el lado de los ascensores.

—No… volveré mañana. Sólo dile que la próxima vez no se esconda. —

Rosette cerró la puerta y casi dio un grito cuando vio detrás de ella a Chrno, todavía vestido sólo con la toalla, apoyado contra la pared como si hubiera estado espiando… el demonio estaba seguro de que el desconocido olía como los suyos, y sabía que éste a su vez le había olfateado a él.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡AWESOME! ¡¡INCREDIBLE! Empezamos de nuevo con las intrigas, no es que el fic tenga nueva trama ni nada, es que la trama original siempre contuvo algunos conflictos de poderes y estas cosas… ¡No se pierdan lo que sigue, porque les juro que se viene cómico y romántico! También habrá acción, para los que esperen algo de eso n.n Por ahora, les dejo con la tarea y ya:**

**¡Dejen rewie, porfis! ¡Lean el siguiente chap! ¡Recomienden con los amigos, please! No sean malitos y queden bien con las autoras.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¿Quién es este desconocido que apareció en la entrada de la 602? ¿Será un enemigo de Chrno, o alguien que lo busca por alguna otra cosa? Como todo es posible, no les voy a decir nada aún y nos saltaremos el día de trabajo de Chrno para pasar al miércoles, cuando ellos dos tienen el día libre… ¡Y él no tiene mejor idea que salir de compras en Miami! Rosette al principio se niega a que Chrno le compre nada, pero… poco a poco… muy poco a poco, la chica se deja convencer y al final terminan llevándose casi medio centro comercial. Luego, Chrno empieza a pensar que quizá no fue bueno para sus hormonas alteradas sentarse con Rosette a comer ese helado, en medio del centro comercial, ni tampoco asustarla hasta que ella le estrellara el helado en la cara, ni aceptar que la chica se sentara sobre sus piernas para limpiarle la mancha con su pañuelo… ¡¡EMPIEZA A SUBIR LA TEMPERATURA OTRA VEZ! No se lo pierdan si se quieren reír un poco, prometemos comedia n.n**

**¡VAAAMOOSS! No sean nabos y contáctennos, los queremos n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si primero no tenemos que internar a Chrno por el calor de Miami Beach… dentro de 14 días XD)**


	23. Vigésimo Tercer Acto

**¡Ajaja! Sep, adivinaron de nuevo, hemos vuelto por más. Y como hoy estábamos de tan buen humor, les trajimos un episodio algo graciosón (pero no falto de altas temperaturas, ejem…) donde Chrno y Rosette disfrutan de un día de compras en Miami… ¡Primero saludamos a los bienamados lectores! Como han sido estos 14 días: _Misato Kat chan, kikiokagomesama_ (el cangrejo fue cosa de mi sis XD), _Helena Venus_ (otra desaparecida), _ROBERTO DARK_ (ya contestamos tu review en el chap anterior), _AomeHb_ (thnks por tu primer rev!), _Yanaamy1_ (thnks tmb!), _Marion-Asakura, Alilu_ (que no puede más con la intriga), _Satorichiva, Kaz _(déjame decirte que sí da para más, ya la hicimos llegar al 51 y ya no hay vuelta atrás), _Hokury_ (otra desaparecida XD), _The life is a Dream_** **y_ KIKYOU HIWATARI_… bien, otra persona que se nos ha enojado en grande y afortunadamente tengo una respuesta para ti: la misma que le di a _Roberto_ en el chap anterior; LA HISTORIA YA ESTA ESCRITA Y TIENE 51 CAPITULOS. Para que no esperen al vicio, les doy tres (y sólo tres) adelantos: Chrno se le declara a Rosette definitivamente en el chap 31, pero no se hacen pareja linda y feliz sino hasta el 36, y por si fuera poco, hay varias peripecias en el medio, porque todo depende de las CIRCUNSTANCIAS en las que ocurren las cosas, y no se crean que olvidamos nada porque TODO ESTA MUY BIEN PLANEADO, EL ARGUMENTO SIEMPRE FUE ASÍ. Es todo lo que diré, y para aquellos lectores impacientes, ¡SE LO GANARON, se me acabó la paciencia con esto de los 14 días y ahora una vez por semana tendrán actualización. Espero que de alguna manera alguien retribuya este gesto de amabilidad que tenemos, y que sigamos teniendo tantos reviews como hasta ahora… a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de estar contenta y decir que ¡Ellos son todos! Muchísimas gracias por acompañarnos, nunca creí que este fanfic iba a levantar tanta audiencia como para que nos escribiera tanta gente, ¡Gracias por animarnos!**

Y de nuevo felicitamos a nuestros autores preferidos, porque sabemos que son lo máximo y aquellos que no se animan a escribir, sepan que todos somos capaces de hacer un fic, ¡Anímense!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Tercer Acto: "Demasiado Cerca para que sea Cierto" – _Primera Parte**

_(Soundtrack del capítulo: "The Joker" de Fatboy Slim… sí, la del video con gatitos XD)_

_(11:03 AM – Miércoles – Centro de Miami, Florida)_

Rosette estaba fascinada. El centro comercial era inmenso, ¡Había tanto para mirar, que no le alcanzaban los ojos! Arropada con un cómodo vestido de verano de color rosa pálido, la chica miraba a los alrededores con gran expectativa, intentando abarcarlo todo en un solo vistazo, pero le era imposible. Adoraba pasear, y más si iba con Chrno-_sama_. El día anterior, casi ni se habían visto, a pesar de que él llamó varias veces para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Una de sus conversaciones dejó pasmada a la chica, y sólo recordarlo le hacía ponerse roja como un tomate maduro…

—… _no se preocupe por nada, Chrno-_sama_. Yo estoy bien. Y no tuvo muchas llamadas hoy, así que podrá llegar y acostarse a dormir sin problemas. —_dijo ella, al teléfono.

—_No lo sé, algo me dice que no podré dormir hoy tan bien como anoche. No me preguntes qué es, pero estoy muy inquieto. ¿Será porque te extraño? No sé… como sea, nos vemos en la noche, ¿Sí? Iremos a cenar, te mereces un descanso después de aguantar todo el día como mi asistente. —_dijo él, en un tono ciertamente amable y tranquilizador.

—… _¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —_insistió la chica, casi asustada.

—… _¿Que te echo de menos, quizá? Es irónico, lo sé… pero todo el tiempo siento que me falta algo, y después de pensar un rato, me doy cuenta de que no escucho tu vocecita diciéndome _"¡¡Ay, lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_!"_ —_el demonio echó a reír, alegremente.

—… _no se burle de mí, Chrno-_sama_. —_

—_Otra frase que extraño mucho. —_suspiró él, al teléfono_— Bueno, nos vemos esta noche entonces. Asegúrate de estar lista para las nueve, ¿Sí? —_

—_De acuerdo… adiós. —_

—_Adiós, Rosette, cuídate mientras no estoy. —_

Y eso sí que la había hecho pensar. ¿Él la extrañaba de veras, o sólo era una de ésas bromas recurrentes suyas? Porque si a ésas se iban, ella sí que le extrañaba y mucho mientras no estaba. Nunca se había encontrado separada de él por tanto tiempo (excepto la vez que se pelearon y fue a casa de su hermano… esa fue una separación que ella lamentó mucho) y ciertamente era casi una tortura no tenerlo alrededor, ni siquiera en la forma de Chrno_-chan_. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando en qué estaría haciendo, y la mañana del martes en particular, un terrible ataque de nostalgia atacó a la chica justo en la ducha. Se estaba bañando tranquila, dejando que el agua se deslizara sin prisa sobre su cuerpo soñoliento; cuando apoyó la frente en los azulejos de la bañera y recordó la mañana que había despertado encontrándolo dormido en sus piernas. Increíblemente, Rosette tuvo que darle más fuerte al grifo del agua fría, sabiéndose inexplicablemente avivada al acordarse del beso que le había robado en secreto… maravilloso en verdad.

Y ahora que caminaban juntos por el centro comercial, si no hubiera sido por la distracción que significaban aquellos hermosos escaparates de almacén, sin dudas ella no habría podido concentrarse en nada. Se detuvieron en una tienda de grandes vidrieras, y Chrno señaló una chaqueta oscura… claramente era de cuero negro y de faldones largos, casi como un sobretodo.

—… ¿Crees que me vería bien con una así? —preguntó el demonio.

Rosette tragó saliva, imaginando a su señor con semejante chaqueta de cuero oscuro. Una visión tan magnífica, que no pudo evitar asentir y cruzar los brazos para no salir volando en su ensueño.

—Y-yo creo que s-sí. Usted es tan distinguido que cualquier cosa le sienta bien, Chrno-_sama_. S-supongo que se vería muy bien con esa chaqueta. —dijo Rosette, al cabo de unos segundos de crítico examen.

—Entonces acompáñame, entremos a la tienda. —decidió Chrno, y sin un aviso siquiera tomó a la chica por la muñeca, llevándola hacia dentro.

En la tienda no sólo vendían ropa de hombre, sino que había otra sección para damas. Rosette, en lo que esperaba a que su _daimyo_ se probara la chaqueta y discutiera el precio con el dependiente, se desvió hacia el sector de mujeres para ver lo que había disponible. En Miami el signo era la distinción… lástima que ella no fuera una mujer refinada, o sino podría usar sin problemas ni vergüenzas esos vestidos tan hermosos de los escaparates. Se quedó embelesada viendo un modelo muy especial, ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura y con una larga falda muy amplia, en color amarillo crema. Era un vestido de verano con mangas de tres cuartos, pero divino sin duda. Y ella estaba contemplándolo con gran admiración, cuando una voz susurró en su oído:

—… es hermoso. ¿Quieres probártelo? —

— ¡C-Chrno-_sama_! Me asusté, lo siento… es muy lindo en serio, pero no puedo pagarlo. No traje dinero. ¿Compró usted su chaqueta? ¿Le sienta bien? —dijo la chica, rápidamente dándose la vuelta hacia su señor.

Por un momento se quedó estática. Estaban muy cerca; Chrno se había inclinado ligeramente para hablarle en el oído y ahora sus narices casi se rozaban. La chica abrió mucho los ojos y al bajar la mirada, vio una bolsa de cartón en la mano de su señor. Había comprado la chaqueta, al parecer. De repente, ante la vista de Rosette apareció un rectángulo de plástico de color azul.

—No te preocupes, lo cargaremos a mi cuenta. Anda, dile a la dependienta que quieres medirte el vestido. —insistió Chrno, con una sonrisa.

— ¡N-no! No hace falta, Chrno-_sama_. —se negó ella.

Chrno se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. Cuando vio a una dependienta de la tienda, la llamó suavemente con un silbido y la chica se acercó a ellos exhibiendo una gran sonrisa. El demonio sonrió por igual, y señaló tanto al vestido del escaparate como a Rosette.

—Quiero ver un vestido igual a ése, como para ella. —dijo Chrno.

— ¡Chrno-_sama_, no! —se negó Rosette, aferrándolo del brazo.

—… insisto. Tráigame uno en rojo… y otro en negro. Tal vez también uno en azul claro. La talla es dos pequeño. —siguió hablando él, ante la sonrisa de la dependienta y la mirada fulminante de Rosette.

La vendedora se fue, y Rosette le dio un golpe a Chrno en el brazo, muy molesta. La chica tenía el ceño terriblemente fruncido, y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— ¡Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Le dije que no quiero el vestido! —casi gritó ella.

—… oh, vamos. Estabas babeando el suelo, prácticamente. Y déjame comprarte un vestido, no seas así conmigo. Si no trajiste dinero, no importa; aún te debo el sueldo de este mes, así que carguémoslo a la cuenta y ya. Tómalo como parte de un pago. —insistió Chrno, sonriéndose ampliamente.

— ¡Mejor me hubiera dado mi dinero! No quiero que use el suyo para cosas como éstas… ¡No quiero el estúpido vestido! —siguió negándose la chica.

—Te lo daría, pero no tengo efectivo. Lo único que me queda es algo de cambio… ¿Quieres estos veinticinco centavos? —el demonio sacó una moneda después de hurgar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros—… ahora solamente te debo cuatrocientos noventa y nueve con setenta y cinco. ¿Lo ves? Además, no tienes que preocuparte por esto, tengo suficiente crédito como para comprar medio centro comercial. —

—… ¡Pero yo no quiero que usted me compre nada! ¡Yo no soy nada suyo como para que ande mimándome así, Chrno-_sama_! —dijo ella, viendo que la dependienta ya venía de vuelta con los tres vestidos que le habían encargado— En serio, no quiero que haga esto… debe ser muy costoso, por favor, no. —

—Ay pero Rosette… ¡Sólo son doscientos cincuenta dólares! —soltó Chrno, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿¿Qué? ¡No, no lo acepto, no se lo permito! —gritó la chica, ahora sí que muy escandalizada. Era una locura gastar tanto dinero en un vestido de porquería que quizás no usaría tanto como quisiera— ¡No lo compre, no lo puedo aceptar! —

Chrno entrecerró los ojos y la miró con cierto aire asesino, ya harto de sus juegos y su carácter complaciente a más no poder. La miró unos segundos, en lo que la dependienta se quedaba viéndoles a los dos con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. La amenaza de Chrno fue muy clara:

—Rosette… si no te mides el maldito vestido, te despediré. —le dijo, en tono bajo y aterrador.

— ¡¡Ay, no! ¡¡No me despida, Chrno-_sama_! —casi gritó la chica, haciendo un escándalo de sí misma. Finalmente, acabó por ceder y bajó la cabeza, con resignación— Bueno, está bien… pero me debe cuatrocientos noventa y nueve con setenta y cinco. —añadió, quitándole a Chrno la moneda de la mano y a la vendedora los vestidos del brazo.

Obedientemente, Rosette se midió los tres vestidos y salió del probador para que su señor la viera. Al cabo de varios cambios de vestuario, Chrno terminó cediendo y aceptó comprar uno un poco menos costoso y más acorde con lo que la chica deseaba. Igualmente se quedó fascinado cada vez que ella salía a que la viera. Era una increíble princesa de cuentos de hadas, tan bella y perfecta como una Cenicienta o Blancanieves… no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente alterado de ver la sonrisa de displicencia en el rostro de ella, ni tampoco podía evitar sonrojarse cuando presenciaba su belleza enfundada en un alegre vestido de verano como ésos. Por fortuna Rosette eligió algo rápido y no estuvieron mucho tiempo en esa tienda. Chrno pagó el importe de sus dos compras con una tarjeta de crédito, lo cual impresionó mucho a la chica.

Iban de nuevo caminando por la calle del centro comercial, cuando Rosette se detuvo delante de otro escaparate y señaló unas camisas muy elegantes y otras un poco más informales.

—Apuesto a que se vería usted muy bien con una de ésas. —dijo la chica, sonrojándose un poco.

Chrno levantó una ceja y vio que eran exactamente camisas de las que a él le gustaba usar: las que podía echarse encima de una camiseta o playera y usar casi a modo de abrigo, a cuadritos, lisas, con rayitas. Pero al pasear la vista por la vidriera, vio algo más que le llamó la atención.

—Emmhh… está bien, entremos a ver qué más hay. —accedió él.

Rosette se aseguró de que su _daimyo_ se midiera varias camisas. Entonces vino el dependiente y les atendió, mostrándoles más diseños y otros modelos más exclusivos. En esos momentos la chica estaba distraída revolviendo en una pila de camisas para buscar una más adecuada, cuando de repente algo le cubrió los ojos: un sombrero de capelina.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué hace, Chrno-_sama_? —casi gritó ella.

—Mira… te ves muy linda con un sombrero como este. Lo llevaremos, y así el sol de la playa no te quemará los hombros. —decidió Chrno, contento.

—… no quiero un sombrero, Chrno-_sama_. —se negó Rosette, dejando la simpática capelina en la pila de donde había salido.

— ¿Y qué tal este? —Chrno puso otro sombrero distinto en la cabeza de la chica— Te hace ver como una niñita. —

— ¡Le dije que no quiero un sombrero! —soltó la joven, y puso el otro gorro en su lugar— Si tanto le gustan, ¿Por qué no se compra uno usted? Entonces sería dinero bien aprovechado. —

—… lamentablemente, no puedo usarlos. —Chrno se señaló los cuernos, y la forma en que éstos eran demasiado altos como para que pudiera ponerse una gorra siquiera— Aunque tal vez, si me quitara estas cosas… —su tono ya no fue muy amable.

Rosette percibió una cierta hostilidad en las palabras de Chrno al hablar de sus cuernos. Era como si se avergonzara de ser lo que era, casi por un segundo. Ella entristeció al punto, dándose cuenta de que había sido demasiado dura y maleducada al decir tal cosa sobre los sombreros. Debió haberse dado cuenta, se dijo. Por eso ofreció otra disculpa a Chrno:

—L-lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_… le juro que ni siquiera pensé en eso. No me di cuenta de lo que decía. —empezó, y le tomó la mano para darle énfasis a su disculpa— No quería que usted se sintiera mal por eso, en serio… es que no quiero un sombrero, perdóneme. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonría otra vez, Chrno-_sama_? —

—… acompáñame a comprar unos vaqueros y luego veré si te perdono o no. —dijo él, ahora con una sonrisa y acariciando ligeramente la mano de la joven Rosette.

Media hora y cuatro o cinco tiendas más tarde, ambos se sentaron en el banco público más cercano que encontraron y descansaron todas las bolsas que llevaban encima. Al final Rosette estaba cediendo y permitió que Chrno le comprara algunas cosas, siempre con la condición de que era a cuenta del pago que le debía. Por eso, cuando sus compras se acercaron a los quinientos dólares, ella ya se negó a seguir aceptando cosas y no hubo nada que el demonio pudiera hacer para convencerla de lo contrario. Estaban ahí sentados los dos, cuando Chrno sacó de su bolsillo la tarjeta de crédito y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

—Y bien… ¿Qué más vamos a comprar ahora? —dijo.

—Nada, a menos que sea algo para usted. Ya sabe que no pienso aceptar nada de lo que me ofrezca, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo Rosette, firmemente— Y ésa también es mi última palabra al respecto. —

—… Oh, vamos, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no me dejas seguir cuidando de ti? Hagamos una cosa: conserva esta tarjeta. Te daré el número del código y así podrás usarla mientras no estoy. —él le ofreció la tarjeta a la chica, depositándosela en la mano— Será casi para emergencias, en caso de que yo no esté cerca. —

Los ojos de Rosette se abrieron como platos.

—Chrno-_sama_… no puedo aceptarla. —dijo.

—No te preocupes, tengo otras. —y acto seguido, Chrno le mostró que en efecto en su billetera tenía dos tarjetas más— No te puedo dejar sola durante quién sabe cuántas horas, y sin dinero encima. Está decidido, te quedas con esa tarjeta y no se hable más. —

—Pero igual no puedo aceptar esto… no la quiero, muchas gracias. —se negó de nuevo Rosette, y puso la tarjeta en la mano de su señor.

Con una sonrisa juguetona, el demonio tomó la tarjeta y rápidamente la puso en el escote del vestido de la chica, justo en su sostén. Ella dio un salto y casi le pegó un revés, entre asustada y avergonzada que se encontraba.

— ¿¡Qué hace, Chrno-_sama_? —le gritó, roja como un tomate.

—Me aseguro de que la conserves. —dijo él, reclinándose sobre el banco.

—… en serio, dije que no hace falta. —insistió Rosette. Se sacó la tarjeta del escote y en un gesto atrevido pero a la vez inocente levantó la camiseta de Chrno y puso la tarjeta en la cinturilla de su vaquero, como si fuera un billete de veinte dólares— Quédesela, es suya al fin y al cabo, Chrno-_sama_. —

— ¡Maldita sea, toma la tarjeta de una vez! Te la estoy confiando a ti para que no andes por Miami sin dinero, no te preocupes por nada; el código es… —empezó Chrno, ya irritado por la actitud de ella.

Pero se detuvo en cuanto vio el terror en los ojos de la chica.

—No me grite así, Chrno-_sama_… me da miedo. —siseó Rosette, espantada.

Por un momento, él se sintió como un idiota. El hervor de su Legión se calmó de inmediato al escucharla hablar de esa manera tan asustada, y no pudo menos que sentirse culpable en cuanto la chica le miró con esos enormes ojos azules llenos de un indescriptible terror. ¿De dónde sacaba las ganas de hacer estupideces? se dijo. Estaba quedando muy mal parado delante de la joven… no quería que ella le temiera. Rosette lo era todo en su vida, era lo que le daba significado a la patética existencia solitaria que llevaba y no podía darse el lujo de perderla solamente porque algunas de sus actitudes eran tiernamente exasperantes. Se pasó las manos por la cara, y presintió el cambio en la chica: supo que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que ya no me tengas miedo? —susurró Chrno.

—Para empezar… no me mire así. Cuando me mira con esos ojos, tengo mucho miedo. No me gusta verlo enfadado, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo la chica. Chrno puso una mirada de incredulidad, seguro de que no entendía a qué venía el miedo de ella— No se enfade conmigo, sabe que soy una tonta… sabe que me asusto de cualquier cosa y que no soy muy inteligente, que no estoy a su altura… pero yo a usted lo quiero mucho y no me gusta verlo enojado, se ve tan tenebroso cuando se enfada, que no puedo evitar temblar. —

—No eres ninguna tonta… ¡No digas eso! Mira, mejor vamos a tomar un helado, ¿Si? Con la condición de que yo te invito. —dijo Chrno, para calmarla. Le pasó a la chica un brazo sobre los hombros, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien… pero yo iré a buscarlo. —aceptó la joven.

Chrno consiguió "milagrosamente" algunos billetes sencillos (en realidad los estaba escondiendo por las dudas) y se los dio a Rosette, pidiéndole que en lugar de un helado le trajera una soda bien fría. La chica asintió y salió a buscar una heladería donde pudiera conseguir su manjar; halló un puesto ambulante, lo más parecido a un heladero que pudo encontrar. Pidió su helado de vainilla preferido y la soda para Chrno-_sama_, y estaba por pagarle al dependiente cuando quiso hacer un experimento. En vez de los cuatro dólares, le extendió la tarjeta de crédito. El muchacho que atendía el puesto echó a reír al ver el rectángulo de plástico azul, y le dijo que no podía pagar una transacción de cuatro dólares con una tarjeta de crédito… en extremo sonrojada y abrumada, la chica le dio el dinero y regresó luego al banco, pensando en que la maldita tarjeta en realidad era inútil…

—Chrno-_sama_… ¡Su tarjeta no me sirve! Quise pagar esto con ella, y el vendedor no la aceptó. No puedo usar esta cosa si no puedo comprar cosas sencillas con ella. —le dijo al demonio, sentándose a su lado.

Él se quedó viéndola unos instantes, y sonrió conteniendo una carcajada. No podía creer que la chica hubiera querido pagar un helado y una soda con su tarjeta, realmente era demasiado inocente como para ese mundo, pensó. No dijo nada, y abrió la soda para echarse un largo trago de algo fresco. Luego recargó la espalda en el banco y vio que Rosette ponía la tarjeta discretamente dentro de su sostén, acomodándola suavemente.

—… ¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Chrno, y volvió a beber de su soda.

—La guardo en un lugar seguro del que nadie se atreva a quitarla. Así su dinero estará a salvo, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo ella, orgullosa.

—… ¿Estás segura de que nadie se atreverá a sacarla de ahí? —susurró Chrno, con una sonrisa perversa. Pasó su brazo sobre el respaldo del banco, peligrosamente cerca del hombro derecho de Rosette.

—Por supuesto. —asintió la chica, alegremente.

—Hagamos la prueba… —dijo el demonio, y deslizó su brazo sobre los hombros de Rosette, llevando la mano lentamente hacia el escote de la chica. Sus dedos rozaron sin querer (en realidad sólo estaba jugando, no pensaba meter una mano en ese escote de verdad) la piel de los senos de Rosette y algo así como un escozor se apoderó de él.

Lástima que no se dio cuenta de su paso en falso…

— ¡¡Chrno-_sama_! ¿¿Qué está haciendo? —le gritó Rosette, sonrojada y haciendo un aspaviento con la mano donde llevaba el helado.

_**¡¡¡PLAAFFFF!**_

Sin darse cuenta, la chica estrelló su cono de vainilla en el rostro sonriente y agitado de su señor. Chrno retrocedió de inmediato, quitándose el helado de la cara en un santiamén. La mancha de vainilla sobre la mitad derecha de su rostro se derretía con rapidez, y mientras Rosette contenía el aliento, de tanto miedo y angustia que sentía al tiempo que se cubría la boca con las manos; el demonio se lamió un poco del helado, mostrándole apenas la punta de sus colmillos.

—… vaya, es de vainilla. —murmuró Chrno, y en vez de enojarse nada más echó a reír con muchas ganas. Se limpió un gran empaste de helado del ojo derecho con el dedo, y lamió la mancha también, sin dejar de reír— Y está delicioso, debí haberme pedido uno también. —

—… Ay… ay, no, ¡¡Discúlpeme, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡No fue mi intención, lo siento tanto! —ella se desesperó, y se puso de pie buscando un pañuelo en su bolsito cruzado. Chrno todavía estaba riéndose, casi llorando de la emoción— ¡Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo, Chrno-_sama_! —pidió la joven, suavemente. Acto seguido, cruzó una pierna sobre el regazo del demonio y sentó todo su peso en las piernas de él, le tomó el rostro por la barbilla y comenzó a limpiar la mancha sobre su ojo—… le juro que no me di cuenta, pensé que estaba haciendo una broma o algo por el estilo, me asusté tanto que envié mi helado a su cara… ¡Por favor, no me despida, Chrno-_sama_…! —añadió.

Rosette siguió disculpándose un buen rato, limpiando despacio y con cariño la mancha de helado en la cara de Chrno-_sama_, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba provocando en él. El demonio había aferrado con fuerza el borde de la banca de madera, clavando las uñas en ella para mantenerse quieto. Rosette, sentada en su regazo… ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con algo así? Además su vestido no era tan largo, dejaba ver buena parte de sus hermosas piernas. Sus risas callaron de inmediato, apenas sintió que la chica estaba sobre él. Algo así como un temblor imperceptible se apoderó de Chrno, quizá fue un escalofrío de emoción… quizás un ramalazo de lujuria o algo parecido. Mientras oía las disculpas de la chica, el demonio se mantenía tieso como una tabla y escuchaba los agitados latidos de su propio corazón, pendiente del movimiento de los labios de Rosette que hablaban sin parar. (_N del A; y que aquí empiece a sonar "Hole in my soul" de Aerosmith… más que nada el principio _nn) Al final, supo que debía echarle otro trago a su soda o empezaría a levantar temperatura de nuevo; y estaba por tomar un poco cuando Rosette se detuvo en sus acciones:

—… mire, aquí sobre la nariz le quedó una manchita… no tenga miedo, Chrno-_sama_, yo la limpiaré. —dijo ella, con una sonrisa tierna.

La chica tomó entonces el rostro del demonio entre sus manos, y se acercó despacio a él. Entrecerró los ojos al momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre la nariz de él, y con suavidad lamió la mancha de helado que quedaba sobre la piel de su señor. El corazón de Chrno se disparó a miles de latidos por minuto, totalmente descolocado por su proceder. Él tomó aliento en un suspiro desesperado, y sus ojos dorados se abrieron enormes al sentir ese dulce contacto…

—… R-Rosette… —murmuró, sintiéndola tan cerca que de haberse atrevido seguramente la habría besado. Cerró los ojos, relajado y sabiendo que ahí estaba otra de sus oportunidades de confesar el amor que le tenía a esa chica— Hay algo que quiero decirte… —empezó, armándose de valor.

—Dígame, Chrno-_sama_… —susurró ella, aún con los labios posados en la nariz de su _daimyo_. Luego desvió ese gesto cariñoso hacia la mejilla de él y depositó un pequeño beso casi sobre su boca— Soy toda oídos… —

Él empezó a respirar más de prisa. Dios, si tan sólo no se sintiera tan agitado en ese momento, si tan sólo la presión no resultara tan abrumadora, si tan sólo Rosette no le hubiera dado ese pequeño beso casi en la boca, si no sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla contra su pecho y besarla; si tan sólo no estuviera tan estimulado como para descontrolarse del todo… si tan sólo no le estuvieran pasando tantas cosas tan comprometedoras, Chrno estaba seguro de que ese momento era el apropiado para declararse a ella.

Pero no pudo hacerlo.

—… estás aplastando mi soda. —señaló, en lugar de decir _"te amo con toda mi alma (o lo que me queda de ella), Rosette, y no puedo vivir sin ti un día más de mi patética existencia"_.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpó la chica, con una sonrisa.

Seguidamente la joven soltó con suavidad el rostro de su señor y se bajó de su regazo, acomodando su delicado vestido antes de sentarse a su lado. Chrno, en cambio, recuperó su soda pero se quedó como "aplastado" contra la banca de madera, aún sintiendo cómo su corazón latía a toda velocidad y se daba literalmente contra un maldito muro de concreto. Nunca podría decírselo, si no era algún idiota que le interrumpía, era su cobardía la que impedía pronunciar las palabras mágicas… ¿O es que aún no era el momento? No sabía más qué hacer. Tenía que decirle a Rosette que estaba enamorado de ella, y con esa ya era la tercera oportunidad que desperdiciaba en lo que iba de la semana. ¿Y cuándo, cuándo entonces?

Ya estaba, algo tenía qué hacer. Pero todavía le quedaban otros cuatro días más, la próxima vez sí se atrevería a hablar. Se lo juró por el nombre de su difunta esposa.

— ¿Me acompañas a un lugar, Rosette? Tengo que ir a recoger algo que encargué hace un tiempo. —pidió él, luego de minutos de silencio en los cuales sosegaba su corazón.

—Claro que sí, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo Rosette, absolutamente tranquila.

Pero la verdad era que hasta ella había tenido que resistir las ganas de convertir ese pequeño mimo en un beso profundo y apasionado…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡MUAHAHA! Soy mala, muy mala. Pero no se quejen, que les gusta esperar cosas como éstas, a todo el mundo le gusta. ¿Y qué tal el capi de hoy? Me supongo que fue muy lindo, ¿No es cierto? Jajajajja, anyway, esperamos su review con un lindo comentario al respecto, para que nos digan si les gusta la acción como la llevamos o si hay que cambiarle algo (lo cual dudo mucho) y de paso saludarnos, así figuran en el siguiente chap n.n**

**Recomendación de siempre; dejar rewie, esperar lo que sigue con mucha ansia, y encargarnos con sus amigos. **

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno Y Rosette siguen de compras, y el demonio se encarga de recoger un valioso collar de diamantes que ha comprado hace tiempo (parece que le gusta gastar bien su dinero ¬¬). Más tarde, Rosette entra a un centro de belleza a hacerse… ejem, una depilación… ¡Naturalmente sacan a Chrno a escobazos de ahí, con la excusa de que no se admiten hombres! (en realidad lo sacan porque es un demonio ¬¬Uu malos!) Paran a almorzar en un café local, y la chica no resiste las ganas de dialogar con él sobre su extraño apego por ella… ¡Lo cual puede resultar embarazoso! Por la noche, cuando han regresado de su maravilloso paseo cargados de bolsas con compras, reciben de nuevo la visita de ese ser que ha estado molestando en la puerta de la 602 desde hace días… ¿Quién es este sujeto y qué quiere? ¿Será alguno que viene a vengar la muerte de Aion? NO SE LO PIERDAN SI QUIEREN ATAR CABOS! n.n**

**Y como siempre rogamos, contáctense con nosotros XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si nadie para a Chrno antes de que se gaste todos los millones, será dentro de 7 días… ¡Hay que seguir comprando! Y además se lo ganaron n.n)**


	24. Vigésimo Cuarto Acto

**¡Muahaha! ¡Otra vez nosotras! Sep, no nos vamos a perder tan fácilmente de entregarles con la amabilidad de siempre un capítulo más de este divertido fanfic, ¡Así que aquí lo tienen! Pero primero vamos a hacer lo de siempre y saludar a la gente hermosa que nos deja un review, porque los queremos tanto que ya hasta esto hacemos (aunque ya no lo permite ¬¬): _Angelx310, Flonne, Kikiokagomesama, Misato Kat chan, Riku Daidouji, Marion-Asakura, ROBERTO (DARK)_ (plis, este fic no es mi único proyecto y jamás altero lo que escribo, a su debido tiempo tendrás tu recompensa ñ.ñ), _AomeHb, Kilvan _y_ Kahia_ (no sé qué habrás entendido, pero no dejaré de publicarlo… se los voy a actualizar más seguido! XD)**

**¡¡Thnks por estar con nosotras! Diozzz, estamos tan emocionadas de que nos sigan… que le vamos a poner muchos capis más a este fic, para que todos tengan la oportunidad de saludarnos n.n**

Y ahora, como ya saludamos a los buenazos de los lectores, no nos queda otra más que anunciar en este host que damos comienzo al capítulo de hoy XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**Vigésimo Cuarto Acto: _"Demasiado Cerca para que sea Cierto" – _Segunda Parte**

_(Soundtrack: "The Joker" de Fatboy Slim… sí, la del video con gatitos XD)_

_(1:16 PM del mismo Miércoles – Centro de Miami, Florida)_

Chrno y Rosette se detuvieron delante de un gran edificio en la zona central del centro comercial, él muy sonriente y ella muy asombrada. Era la sucursal en Florida de una famosísima cadena de joyerías, donde sólo podía comprar aquel que tuviera credencial de persona rica. A Rosette no le quedaron más dudas acerca del éxito empresarial de su _daimyo_, no después de ver que él ingresaba directamente por la puerta principal a ese lugar tan distinguido y tan vacío a la vez. Solamente los vendedores pululaban en su interior, tan aburridos que seguramente habrían sentido ganas de ahorcarse a seguir en sus puestos. La chica entró casi corriendo detrás de su jefe, y observó con cierto temor cómo la expresión de éste se transfiguraba inmediatamente después de cruzar el umbral de la tienda. Chrno-_sama_ lucía ahora como todo un auténtico señor ocupado, de expresión ceñuda y sin tiempo para la incompetencia. Rosette se preguntó en silencio el por qué de ese drástico cambio de actitud…

Los vendedores, al ver a Chrno y la chica que iba a su zaga, pusieron unas expresiones igualmente ceñudas y de pocos amigos. Chrno-_sama_ no se veía precisamente como el gran empresario que era, en sus pintas de veraneante cualquiera lo habría tomado por algo parecido a un campesino. El demonio se aproximó hasta el mostrador, y apoyó un codo sobre el vitral que exhibía unos hermosos anillos de diamantes de miles de dólares cada uno. Esbozó una sonrisa algo cínica, y miró fijamente al vendedor que estaba frente a él.

—… buenos días. —dijo.

—Buenos días, ¿Ha perdido el camino hacia la salida del centro comercial? —le preguntó el vendedor, con sorna. Obviamente no se imaginaban quién era— ¿O tal vez necesita algo más, señor? —añadió el tipo, sin dejar de ver con un gesto despreciativo las orejas alargadas de Chrno ni sus cuernos.

—… no exactamente. Vengo por mi collar. —contestó Chrno, con el mismo cinismo del vendedor, y le extendió una tarjeta blanca de papel— Espero que lo tengan, no viajé hasta aquí para nada… y también espero que esté en una pieza; tengo memoria fotográfica así que me acordaré muy bien si el collar tiene aunque sea alguna marca. Ese Cartier vale muchísimo… —

Rosette se quedó muy sorprendida, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos mientras escuchaba a su señor y al vendedor hablar de joyas… o algo parecido. El tipo detrás del mostrador tomó la tarjeta que Chrno le extendió, y la miró con cierto detenimiento. Poco a poco, los ojos del vendedor se volvieron grandes pozos de miedo, y la chica estaba segura de que le vio tragar saliva como si hubiera cometido un grave error.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? Disculpe mi desliz, no lo reconocí. Por supuesto que tenemos su collar, señor, lo hemos estado guardando desde que llegó, el mes pasado. En un minuto lo tendrá con usted. —dijo el hombre, ahora nervioso y tan deseoso de ofrecerle honores al demonio, que parecía a punto de llorar.

El subalterno se reunió con los otros empleados en la parte de atrás de la tienda, y Chrno los escuchó discutir algún asunto que claramente tenía que ver con su presencia una semana antes de lo previsto en las dependencias de Cartier en Florida. Esperaba en serio por el bien de los empleados y los quince mil dólares de su depósito, que el collar estuviera en Miami ya mismo, o tendría que desistir de la compra. No lo hacía por malvado, sino porque Chrno sólo podía exigir excelencia y puntualidad a su alrededor.

Como pasaba con Rosette, por ejemplo. Ella era un ejemplo de excelencia, aunque tal vez estuviera un poco apabullada. En esos momentos, la chica se había inclinado sobre uno de los mostradores, y miraba con ojos fascinados todos los pendientes y anillos de diamantes ahí exhibidos. Él solamente la veía con precaución, recordando lo hermosa que Rosette se había visto la noche de su primera fiesta juntos, cuando le prestó la gargantilla y los pendientes de diamantes similares a los que una vez llevó su difunta esposa.

—… son muy hermosos, ¿No crees? —dijo Chrno en un susurro, diciendo de los pendientes y anillos— ¿Te gustaría verlos más de cerca? —

—N-no, está bien, Chrno-_sama_… son muy lindos, pero mejor déjelos detrás de la vitrina. Están mejor ahí que en cualquier parte. —se negó ella, al tiempo que salía de su ensueño de brillantes. Miró a Chrno por unos instantes, y vio en sus ojos dorados esa mirada tan particular—… ¿Por qué me mira así, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió la chica. Luego vio al demonio sonreír de modo siniestro, mostrando todos sus agudos colmillos en una mueca de codicia—… Ah, no… ¡No señor! ¡¡Claro que no! No pienso aceptar que compre cualquiera de éstas cosas, ¡No! Yo no quiero nada de esto, siempre me gustó mirarlos, pero no tenerlos… ¡¡Ni se le ocurra, Chrno-_sama_! —empezó a regañarlo Rosette, con el ceño fruncido.

Chrno echó a reír, sabiéndose descubierto en sus planes. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de por qué hacía esas cosas por la chica, pero era imposible de explicar; por un momento la vio hermosa y perfecta como ella era, recostada con toda la sensualidad del mundo sobre su cama deshecha, cubierta sólo por las sábanas y los diamantes esparcidos sobre su cuerpo; su blanca piel bañada en el brillo de las piedras tan transparentes como el azul de sus ojos…

—Oh, por favor. No puedes impedirme que los compre si quiero. A los demonios nos atraen las cosas que brillan… en serio. ¿Por qué crees que compro collares de diamantes? Además de que es mejor que comprar un auto y desperdiciarlo, prefiero las joyas porque duran para siempre y su valor aumenta con los años, como pasa con los vinos. Aunque nadie las use, sé que tengo un pequeño tesoro guardado en mi ático. —dijo él, en contrapunto. Trataba de quitarse la sensual imagen de Rosette y los diamantes de la cabeza, pero no podía hacerlo si no dejaba de mirar a la chica.

—Como sea, Chrno-_sama_… ¡Yo no quiero nada de eso! —contestó Rosette, ofendida.

—… Chrno-_sama_, aquí está su collar. —anunció el empleado, volviendo del fondo de la tienda con una caja de terciopelo azul en las manos. Dejó la caja sobre el cristal y la abrió, enseñándole su contenido a Chrno— Es efectivamente una belleza, señor, una excelente adquisición. ¿Va a llevárselo ahora, o desea que se lo enviemos a su alojamiento? —

—No, este bebé se viene conmigo. —contestó el demonio, mirando con gran pasmo la perfección del collar—… cielos, sí que es bellísimo. —

Rosette se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, casi apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Chrno para poder ver el contenido de la caja. Y también se quedó asombrada; estaba segura de que en toda la tienda no había otra gargantilla como ésa, ni parecida ni igualmente hermosa. Una fina creación de diamantes entrelazados con plata de la más cara y un perfecto acabado en forma de rosas. Los brillantes le daban un halo de pureza increíble…

—… C-Chrno-_sama_… —susurró Rosette— ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso? —

—… por el momento, conservarlo. —contestó él, también susurrando. El demonio levantó luego la vista y sus dorados ojos se clavaron en el vendedor, de nuevo con el aire gélido de su nueva actitud— Si mal no recuerdo, mi depósito fue de quince mil dólares; eso significa que aún debo entregar los otros treinta y cinco mil. Tome, cárguelo a esta cuenta… —le extendió al tipo tras el mostrador otra de sus tarjetas, una que tenía escrito el nombre de su compañía en letras doradas.

—… ¿¿Va a pagar cincuenta mil dólares por un collar? —casi gritó Rosette, realmente muy sorprendida y confundida.

—Lo vale, así que supongo que es obvio que tengo que pagarlo. —le dijo Chrno, esta vez un poco distraído ya que estaba firmando un par de contratos en los cuales se certificaba la venta y los derechos de exhibición de su hermosa adquisición— Bueno, ya está… ¿Nos vamos? Todavía tenemos que ir a almorzar, ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en ese café que vimos cuando doblamos la esquina? Tengo tanta hambre que me desmayaría… pero no puedo. —añadió el demonio, una vez que firmó todos los papeles.

Salieron de la tienda con un maletín negro en el que estaba la caja de terciopelo con el collar, y al pisar nuevamente los adoquines de la calle, pareció como si la actitud de Chrno se quitara una nube de encima. Volvió a sonreír del mismo modo franco y suave que tanto llamaba la atención de Rosette. Llevando todas las bolsas de sus cuantiosas compras, los dos entraron a un pintoresco café dentro del centro comercial, y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del ventanal, para tomar un almuerzo ligero.

—… no sé por qué, Chrno-_sama_, ni me interesa que me lo diga… pero no entiendo el motivo para gastar tanto dinero en un collar. No es que no sea lindo, es que... bueno, tal vez es un gasto excesivo, ¿No lo cree? —dijo Rosette, al tiempo que revolvía su gaseosa con la pajilla, para quitarle el gas.

—Ya te expliqué por qué quería el collar… —dijo Chrno, despacio.

—… lo siento, Chrno-_sama_. No debí ser tan molesta. —suspiró la chica, bajando la cabeza— Tengo que aprender a cerrar la boca a veces. —

—No puedo creer que todavía me tengas miedo… ¿No te das cuenta de que es en vano, Rosette? Tratarme como a tu señor no hace diferencia, yo te considero como una gran amiga, más que mi empleada. —explicó él, y se hizo para atrás en lo que una camarera les traía lo que habían pedido ambos para comer— No te voy a saltar encima ni a comerte… gracias, señorita… así que, Rosette, ¿Podrías mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo? Me gustaría ver tu sonrisa tan grande como cuando fuiste a la playa, aquel día con Chrno_-chan_. ¿No podemos llevarnos como si esta forma que ves no existiera? —

—… es que usted me da miedo, Chrno-_sama_. No puedo evitar sentir miedo de usted, porque cada vez que lo veo me siento muy… inferior. —dijo la chica, aún con la mirada perdida en su regazo.

Chrno cruzó su brazo por encima de la pequeña mesa y levantó el rostro abatido de la chica por la barbilla, mirándola con un brillo triste en sus propios ojos dorados. Ella le miró al rostro también, con sus propios ojos llenos de unas lágrimas amargas que deseaba contener con toda su alma.

—… Rosette, no llores. No puedo permitirme que llores… prometí que no te volverían a lastimar nunca, y así parece como si fuera yo el culpable. Tú no eres inferior a mí, nadie lo es. De hecho, los demonios son inferiores a los humanos… todo lo que tienen, con el tiempo lo pierden y eso los hace más desgraciados de lo que ya son. Si hubiera una cosa que pudiera yo conservar para siempre, sin duda me gustaría que fuera tu recuerdo. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido desde que mi esposa murió, y sabes que te quiero y que no sería capaz de hacerte daño… no tienes por qué temerme. —le dijo él, con suavidad. Una sonrisa dulce se iba formando en su rostro a medida que le hablaba a la decaída chica— ¿Dejarás de llorar, si te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre vamos a ser amigos? —

—… Chrno-_sama_, yo… —empezó Rosette, dejando que una gota de su dolor rodara sobre su mejilla— Yo también lo quiero mucho, Chrno-_sama_. Y sin duda es usted la mejor persona que he conocido nunca… intentaré no tenerle miedo, pero no se enoje conmigo si no lo consigo. —

—Sabes que no puedo enojarme contigo. —susurró Chrno, limpiando la lágrima de Rosette con el pulgar— Ahora come, antes de que se enfríe eso. —

Ella se llevó a la boca una papa frita de su bandeja, y mostró en su cara una expresión disgustada. Tomó un poco de gaseosa antes de decir nada, ante la mirada inquisitiva de Chrno y la forma en que él devoraba una hamburguesa, clavándole los colmillos al pan de ajonjolí en grandes mordidas.

— ¿Pasa algo, Rosette? —le preguntó el demonio, con la boca medio llena.

—… estas papas tienen mucha sal y están frías. —apreció la chica.

—… dámelas y cómete las mías. —decidió Chrno, una vez que tragó.

—N-no, está bien, no se preocupe por nada, Chrno-_sama_. Me las comeré igual, cuando tengo hambre no hago diferencia de lo que me gusta y lo que no, usted siga tranquilo. —se negó Rosette, y se metió otra patata en la boca.

Chrno dejó suavemente su hamburguesa en el plato, y se limpió muy bien las manos antes de tomar las bandejas de las patatas fritas y cambiarlas. Luego, tomó de nuevo su bruto sándwich y continuó su almuerzo.

—Chrno-_sama_, le dije que no hacía falta. —dijo Rosette, en tono neutro.

—Te van a hacer daño, mejor cómete esas. No quiero que te haga mal nada de lo que comas, y como tu jefe, me tomo la responsabilidad de cuidar de ti. Es parte de la promesa. —dijo Chrno, entre masticada y masticada de su hamburguesa.

Rosette pensó intensamente en las palabras de Chrno por unos segundos, y no comió nada más. No había perdido el apetito, sino que se encontraba en una duda muy grande. Y sabía muy bien que no podría seguir comiendo hasta que no hiciera la pregunta:

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias conmigo? No estamos unidos de ninguna manera, como para que se preocupe tanto por mí… ¿Por qué lo hace? —soltó la chica, agitada.

— ¡Pero qué pregunta! Lo hago porque me importas, ¿Por qué más? —dijo Chrno, al cabo de una pequeña vacilación. Era el primer paso hacia la confesión que tanto esperaba poder hacer ¿Sería una oportunidad?— No me preocuparía tanto por ti si no me importaras, Rosette… eres una chica muy frágil y estoy tan encariñado contigo, que no me queda otra opción más que protegerte. Me siento mal si me quedo estático sin hacer nada. Al fin y al cabo, ¿No es lo que uno hace por un buen amigo? —la maldita frase salió a adornar el comentario. No podría nunca, Chrno sabía muy bien que nunca podría decirle que la quería más que como a una amiga ¿Por qué era tan duro para hablar?— Ahora come antes de que se enfríe eso también… —añadió, a modo de conclusión.

Rosette se quedó mirando la comida, con una sonrisa medio torcida en sus labios. Una sonrisa entre confundida y feliz.

—… nunca le había importado a nadie, más que a mi hermano. —susurró.

Él alzó la vista unos instantes, observando el contento de Rosette.

—Pues bienvenida al club. Nunca le importé realmente a nadie, más que a mi mujer y algún amigo… se siente bien tener personas cerca de uno. Estos son los momentos en los que odio ser un demonio… —dijo Chrno, cuando terminó su almuerzo. Por unos momentos, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y aunque no mediaron las palabras, ellos se entendieron mutuamente. Asintiendo con la cabeza, Chrno continuó:—… ambos estamos demasiado solos, Rosette. Pero es hora de que te acostumbres a tener club de fans. Tu hermano te quiere mucho y yo también aprecio el que estés conmigo. No tienes que sentirte tan sola como yo, no hay razón para eso. —

—… usted no está solo, Chrno-_sama_. No se olvide de mí. —dijo la chica.

—Claro que no me olvido de ti. Cuando dije que no te sintieras sola como yo, me refería a que no pases cincuenta años de tu vida apartada de los demás y sin poder soportar la miseria de persona que te has vuelto. —contestó Chrno, levantando el vaso con su gaseosa. Antes de beber, su mirada de oro perdió algún brillo, como si se sumiera en la oscuridad— Recuerda que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para lo que necesites, aunque no puedas verme. —añadió, luego de beber un sorbo y dejar el vaso en la mesa de nuevo.

—S-sí, Chrno-_sama_. —concluyó Rosette, más animada pero con un dejo de nostalgia en su corazón. El repentino cambio en la expresión de su señor le había dado qué pensar.

Más tarde, cuando terminaron de almorzar, siguieron caminando por el centro comercial. A estas alturas, Rosette ya estaba tan animada que iba casi dando saltitos al lado de Chrno, mirando a los alrededores con gran interés. Apenas si habían recorrido la mitad del gran complejo de tiendas, y eso que llevaban toda la mañana de paseo. Pero tendrían que aprovecharlo, mañana Chrno-_sama_ tenía una reunión a primera hora de la mañana y sólo podrían compartir la tarde, en la cual ya tenía programada una cena a la cual Rosette debía acompañarle. Iban pasando por las tiendas de interés femenino, cuando la chica se detuvo en las vidrieras de un salón de belleza… si mañana era esa cena, seguramente tenía que verse bien.

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿Me permite entrar un momento aquí? —dijo ella.

Chrno se quedó viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos, casi a punto de reírse.

—Sí, claro que sí… vamos. —aceptó, conteniendo una risita— ¿Rosette Christopher entrando a un salón de belleza? Claro que no me lo pierdo. —

—No se burle de mi, Chrno-_sama_. —soltó Rosette, en voz baja.

—Sólo era una bromita… —se defendió él.

Traspusieron las puertas giratorias de la tienda, y de inmediato acudió a ellos una mujer muy arreglada que masticaba chicle. Tenía unas grandes gafas de montura roja y los labios pintados del mismo rojo intenso. Miró a Rosette con gran admiración, como si estuviera viendo a una gran joya, y le dio una vuelta alrededor, al tiempo que reía amablemente.

— ¡Bienvenida, cariño! —dijo la mujer de labios rojos— Mi nombre es Emily, soy la encargada aquí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —

—Ehh… yo… pues, me gustaría que me arreglen… ¿El cabello? —inquirió la chica, sonrojada por el libertinaje de la dependienta.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, linda! —aceptó Emily, contentísima.

Pero en ese momento, la encargada de la tienda se volvió y encontró a Chrno. Por un momento, mientras su mirada negra se clavaba en la alta y corpulenta figura, y el rostro del demonio, sus labios se movieron como diciendo _"Waho, ¿qué ven mis ojos?"_; mas al segundo siguiente, en lo que Emily vio sus cuernos y orejas alargadas, además de constatar la presencia de feroces colmillos en la sonrisa que Chrno exhibía, puso una mueca mordaz en su expresión y soltó:

—Ah, no, no, no… lo siento, pero no se admiten caballeros aquí. Excúsame, encanto, pero tendrás que salir. Reglas de la casa, los hombres esperan afuera del local. —

—… Yo lo siento más porque no soy un "caballero", ni mucho menos un hombre común y corriente. —se defendió Chrno, desdibujando la sonrisa.

—Precisamente por eso mismo, cariño. —la mirada de la encargada en esa ocasión resultó ser severa y despectiva— ¿Te sales por tu cuenta o tengo que sacarte? —susurró luego, una vez que otras chicas se llevaron a Rosette.

El tono asesino de la dependienta sorprendió mucho a Chrno. Se había topado con personas discriminativas, pero ninguna como la encargada de ese salón de belleza, ni tampoco tan agresiva para con él. Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le repudiara de esa manera… _"Que me odie, con tal de que me tema"_ pensó Chrno, y luego esbozó una sonrisa cínica a propósito apretando los dientes, para que la mujer viera la VERDADERA magnitud de sus colmillos.

—… me saldré por mi cuenta, pero sólo porque ella luce contenta. —se excusó Chrno, señalando hacia Rosette, que sonreía a las otras chicas.

El demonio abandonó el local, dejando sola a Rosette por unos momentos. Se tardó media hora en ir hasta el hotel y regresar nuevamente, para dejar en un sitio más seguro (como la caja de seguridad del mismo) su precioso collar y otras pertenencias. Pasó otra media hora más rondando por los alrededores, y finalmente se sentó en una banca _justo frente a los ventanales del salón de belleza,_ desde donde podía ver a Rosette.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(7:30 PM del mismo Miércoles – Hotel Golden Beach, Miami, Florida)_

—… ¿Que hiciste qué cosa? —soltó Chrno, mientras el ascensor subía.

—No me haga repetirlo, Chrno-_sama_. Me da mucha pena… —dijo Rosette.

—Estás loca, tú y todas las mujeres están muy locas. ¿Para qué someterse a tanto dolor? Realmente hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para dejarse arrancar los vellos de las piernas con una cosa hirviente y viscosa… ¡Brr! Me da escalofríos sólo de pensarlo. —dijo el demonio, con una mueca de horror— Por otro lado, no sé por qué hiciste algo como eso… tus piernas se veían muy bien, no veo por qué la necesidad de… —

—Es que no fue en las piernas, Chrno-_sama_. Y usted no sabe lo mal que queda el bikini con… bueno, usted sabe. —le interrumpió Rosette, al principio con valía, pero luego se acobardó y bajó la cabeza, sonrojadísima.

Chrno se quedó boquiabierto. Durante unos segundos hizo señas graciosas con las manos, tratando de explicar lo que pensaba sin tener que decirlo, a medida que se iba poniendo tan rojo como Rosette.

— ¿O sea que…? ¿¿Eso hiciste? ¡Por todos los Infiernos, estás loca! —casi gritó, cuando fue capaz de hablar de nuevo— ¡Las mujeres están locas! —

—No sea escandaloso, Chrno-_sama_… —le pidió Rosette, una vez que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso seis— Usted no sabe lo molesto que sería NO hacerlo, así que considérese afortunado de ser hombre… o macho, o como se diga en su caso. —añadió luego, sonrojándose de nuevo.

Entraron al cuarto, y Chrno dejó dos bolsas más sobre la cama, sumándolas a la extensa pila de cosas que había en ella. Rosette anunció que iría a bañarse, y a eso fue. El demonio se dejó caer en un espacio libre de la cama, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Dio una inspiración con fuerza, y percibió el olor de las sábanas; olían a Rosette. Cerró los ojos, molesto consigo mismo por lo ocurrido en el almuerzo.

—… era la oportunidad perfecta, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —se regañó a sí mismo, en voz baja— Porque eres un cobarde, Chrno. Cincuenta años de estar solo te han hecho un cobarde. Estoy seguro de que no podrías ni mirarla a la cara si se lo dijeras… no se lo dirías ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. —

Volvió a aspirar el aroma de las sábanas y sacó una de las almohadas, la que tenía el olor de la chica. Abrazó esa almohadilla aprovechando que Rosette estaba bañándose y no podía verle… aprovechaba el momento cuando era el menos indicado. Imaginó durante unos segundos que aquello que abrazaba con tanto fervor era la delgada cintura de la joven, y que lo que apoyaba contra su rostro era la tersa piel de la mejilla de ella.

Tenía que declarársele pronto, definitivamente.

Decidió que acabaría enloqueciendo si de su cobardía dependía. Ya había llegado a ese punto donde las cosas se vuelven incontrolables y no hay nada que la razón pueda hacer para detener a las acciones del corazón. Por eso tenía que hablarle pronto, decirle que la quería… si no se regañaba tan duramente, podía decir que la conversación en el café fue algo así como una media verdad, otra vez.

"_Pensarán que mientes si dices media verdad… dirán que mientes dos veces si dices la otra mitad."_

Esa frase la había leído en una revista hacía muchos años, pero la tenía muy presente desde que Rosette estaba con él. ¿Por qué le venía a la mente en ese preciso momento? No supo a ciencia cierta si fue porque en cierto modo él sabía que cuando Rosette se enterara de la otra media verdad, le diría que le había vuelto a mentir… o si era porque se engañaba a sí mismo al quedarse más tranquilo con la pseudo-confesión del almuerzo.

De repente, golpes imperiosos sonaron en la puerta, quitándole ese sopor. Chrno se levantó con toda la intención de ir a abrir la puerta, pero se le erizaron todos los cabellos de la nuca antes de tocar el picaporte, y su cola metálica se contorsionó con violencia… NO. No debía abrir… no él, por lo menos. Justo en esos momentos, Rosette salía del baño con su batita rosa bien cerrada, y el demonio le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que se acercara.

—… igual que el otro día: si me busca alguien, no me encuentro. —dijo, por toda explicación, y se escudó detrás de la puerta.

Confundida, Rosette atendió a quien llamaba y de nuevo se encontró con el sujeto alto y sombrío de la otra vez. Medio temblando, la chica dialogó con el gigante unos minutos y le explicó que Chrno no estaba en el cuarto, y no tenía idea de a qué hora volvería. Las respuestas del visitante sonaron más irritadas esta vez, y nuevamente pareció que se iba sin estar muy convencido.

La chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, asustada.

—Chrno-_sama_… ¿Quién es esa persona? —inquirió ella, con miedo.

—Supongo que es un demonio. No, estoy seguro de que es uno de ellos. No quiero que me encuentre, sospecho que no me busca para nada muy amigable… su voz me parecía conocida, creo que sé quién es; pero algo me dice que no debe tenerme en frente suyo. Mis presentimientos nunca fallan. —le contestó Chrno, saliendo de su "escondite" y sentándose de nuevo sobre la cama de la habitación.

—… ¿Y si es peligroso? —dijo Rosette.

—Ése es el problema: creo que es peligroso. Espero que no vuelva, o si no tomaré otras medidas; tú no te preocupes, Rosette. —la tranquilizó él.

—Chrno-_sama_, no quiero que lo lastimen otra vez. —susurró la chica.

El demonio la miró a los ojos, con gran decisión en su mirada.

—Nadie va a ponerme una mano encima, te lo juro. Y a ti tampoco, mientras yo sea capaz de levantarme y seguir peleando. Nadie molestará en tanto yo pueda defendernos a los dos. —decidió.

Rosette sólo sonrió, agradecida.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡HERMOSO! WAAA otro de esos capítulos tan perfectos y llenos de sentimiento, que acostumbramos a poner en medio de las historias porque son lindos, pero… ¿A poco no estuvo lindo? Jejeje, seh, ya sabemos que nuestras cabecitas apestan a la hora del romance y que estos capítulos no son lo suficientemente románticos, tendremos que echarnos más botes de miel encima XD Por lo tanto, como ya casi nos echan a escobazos, vamos a dejarles una tareíta y un adelanto de lo que se viene, porque somos buenitas n.n**

**Tarea para los fans: 1-Leer lo que sigue; 2-Dejar un review así los hacemos figurar en cada episodio n.n y 3-Recomiéndennos con sus amigos, a ver si todos son tan buenos XD**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Ahhh… el amor. Tan lindo, tan sublime, tan… complicado. Esta es la noche donde Chrno y Rosette tienen una cena un poco especial, porque los acompaña alguien muy cercano al demonio: Ewan Reminghton. Y la cena que no es para nada formal, se desarrolla nada menos que en un restaurante con karaoke… ¡No se imaginan el despiole! Después de un día muy ocupado, Chrno está cansado y solamente quiere divertirse un poco (claro que relajándose) pero será Reminghton el que inicie el momento mágico revelando otro de los "secretos" del demonio; ¡Lo mandan a cantar al escenario! Si quieren saber qué tan mal canta Chrno, vayan consiguiéndose _"Have you ever really loved a woman"_ de Bryan Adams, para que tengan idea de cuál es la canción. PERO NO TODO ES ARMONÍA, porque esa misma noche vuelve el visitante misterioso a la 602, y esta vez busca eliminar a Chrno… ¡ANÍMENSE A DESCUBRIR QUIÉN ES Y QUÉ QUIERE! n.n**

**A ver, no lo repetiré más ¬¬ ¡Alguien conéctese con nosotros! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Ash… primero a que consiga la letra de la canción, se la enseñe a Chrno y todo, como dentro de 14 días… ¡Don't cry!)**


	25. Vigésimo Quinto Acto

**¡Wolas! Hemos regresado, y aunque la perspectiva no les agrade mucho XD estamos aquí de nuevo para traerles otro capítulo más de este emocionante fanfic que a tantas personas está atrapando n.n ¡Y es el episodio de la canción! Así que primero vamos a saludar a nuestros amigos de que dejaron un review y luego nos vamos a lo importante; hoy saludamos cariñosamente a: _Misato Kat chan_ (sí que Chrno tiene dinero XD), _Alilu _(ya sabes que se le declara… muy acaloradamente, por cierto, en el cap 32 XD), _AomeHb_ (perdonen todos, me olvidé de corregir las fechas de actualización, espero que no me vuelva a pasar 9.9), _Anais-chan_ (obvio que te recordamos, chika! Y muchas gracias por acordarte tú de nosotras XD), _Aska Ishida_ (jejej, somos de Argentina, nos estamos congelando ahora mismo XD), _Yanaamy1_ (totalmente de acuerdo, las mujeres somos medio masoquistas jajajaja), _Roberto (dark)_ (oie, no estoy siendo mala, yo valoro mi trabajo tanto como ustedes…), _Rosette_ (por supuesto que valdrá la pena, ¿qué pasa con todo el mundo?), _Kilvan_ (nuestro correo tiene que salir en alguna parte, muchos ya se contactaron con nosotras XD), _Riku Daidouji_ (me disculpo de nuevo por el error de actualización), _Marion-Asakura_ (realmente soy muy cruel XD) y _Kyoko Himura_ (nosotras sabemos lo que es no tener plata para ir a un café de Internet, pasamos lo mismo todo el tiempo v.v).**

**¡¡Wa, gracias por dejar su comentario, chicos y chicas! Nos emocionamos tanto con esto, que nos da más y más ganas de escribir, sin dudas n.n ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo, para las últimas recomendaciones! XD**

Esta vez el host viene con una advertencia: la canción _"Have you ever really loved a woman"_ de Bryan Adams está copiada de oído, así que si alguna parte de la letra está mal, se debe a que no tengo las líricas y sólo trato de escribir lo que oigo n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Quinto Acto: "¿Alguna vez has amado realmente a una mujer?" _**

_(6:35 AM – Jueves – Hotel Golden Beach, Miami – Florida)_

Chrno escuchó el despertador justo desde el clic, aún antes de que la tonta alarma repicara con estruendo en la habitación. Apagó el interruptor a milésimas de segundo de oír el primer pitido, y abrió los ojos para aclimatarse cuanto antes a la poderosa luz del sol matinal. Era temprano, la reunión del día sería a las ocho de la mañana y apenas tenía tiempo de levantarse, darse una ducha, vestirse y desayunar. Dejaría que Rosette durmiera un poco más… el demonio se levantó sobre las sábanas, y escondió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros (había decidido dormir medio vestido, para evitar cualquier problema) el frasco de las pastillas tranquilizantes para caballos… oh, sí; las había comprado, a fin de dormir profundamente de un día para el otro. Si no tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, no tendría dificultades con Rosette y sus largas piernas, que se veían más de lo debido por debajo de su ropa de dormir.

El demonio volvió la cabeza hacia el lado derecho de la amplia cama, donde dormía su adorada chica. El calor de las noches semi-tropicales de Florida la obligaba a dormir destapada (las sábanas y el cobertor estaban hechos un bollo a los pies de la cama) y con poca ropa; Chrno tragó saliva al reconocer que ella llevaba puesta aquella vieja camisa a cuadros que le había prestado la primera vez que la trajo a su casa. Cielos, Rosette debía de apreciar mucho esa camisa, o si no, no la usaría tanto. Esa visión tan pacífica y hermosa de la chica quitó el aliento a Chrno por unos instantes, y distraídamente soñó con acariciar la curva de su cintura… pero detuvo su mano antes de que hiciera contacto con la joven.

—No, no es decente… ya lo hiciste una vez y comprobaste que no es nada honorable, Chrno. —se dijo, en voz baja.

Chrno bajó los pies de la cama y se encaminó hacia el baño, a ducharse.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:07 PM del mismo Jueves – Restaurante Kohichi, Miami – Florida)_

La noche estaba fresca, decididamente un alivio ante lo caluroso del día que transcurrió en medio del aburrimiento para el demonio. Chrno esperaba con paciencia a que alguien encendiera al menos una luz dentro del restaurante, pues estaba todo oscuro mientras un único reflector iluminaba a una persona que se había subido al escenario a cantar. Un restaurante con karoke ¿De quién había sido la ridícula idea? Pues de Ewan, no existía otra persona más decidida a divertirse a los cuatro vientos que él. La mesa que ocupaban no era grande, sino apenas un cuadrángulo en el que de suerte cabían cuatro personas: Chrno, Rosette sentada a su lado, y Ewan Reminghton frente a ellos dos. El demonio y su empleada compartían un lado de la mesa como si los otros dos no pudieran usarse, y Reminghton no podía dejar de sonreírse al pensar que la chica estaba demasiado apegada a Chrno.

—Es un lugar muy pintoresco, he de admitir. —dijo Chrno, contestando al fin la antigua pregunta hecha por su amigo abogado— Muy de ti. ¿Por qué no me imaginé que vendríamos a un sitio así? —

— ¿No te agrada, Chrno? —inquirió Reminghton, levantando con palitos chinos algo de _sushi_— Me pareció una buena elección. —

—No es que no me agrade… es sólo que ¿Podría haber menos personas montadas en ese escenario? O al menos, que suba una que SÍ sepa cantar como la gente. —se quejó el demonio.

Reminghton echó a reír, y el pescado se le cayó de los palillos al hacerlo. Rosette, sentada al lado de su _daimyo_, solamente sonrió. La chica ya tenía sus problemas para usar los palitos y poder levantar aunque fuera uno de esos bollitos de arroz… ¡Argh! No lo conseguía, le daba tanta rabia el no poder juntar nada con esos malditos palos. Finalmente, y ante la divertida mirada de Chrno y el abogado, clavó el palito en un pedazo de pescado y quiso levantarlo, mas la pieza de comida se rompió en dos y cayó sobre el plato, sin llegar a la boca de la chica. Ella frunció mucho el ceño, y suspiró con irritación.

—Maldición… —murmuró, abatida.

—… Rosette, mírame. —le pidió Chrno, con amabilidad— Se usan así, ¿Entiendes? Uno siempre tiene que ir apoyado sobre la palma, y el otro sobre el espacio entre el pulgar y el índice, y debes sujetarlos con los dedos, ¿Ves? —le explicó el demonio, tomando la mano derecha de la chica y ubicando los palillos en ella según lo que iba diciendo. Luego levantó con sus palitos los pedazos de la pieza de pescado— Abre la boca, no te preocupes si no lo logras en los primeros intentos… ¿Sabes? Dicen que comer con palitos es un arte que debe aprenderse con el tiempo. Nosotros somos un poco… impacientes, a la hora de aprender. Anda, abre la boca. —añadió luego.

—S-sí, Chrno-_sama_. —aceptó Rosette.

La chica, un poco tímidamente, comió la pieza de pescado que él le ofrecía. Trató de memorizar las instrucciones que su señor le había dado sobre los palos y cómo usarlos, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojarse ligeramente cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, tal si no existiera otra persona en los alrededores.

Ewan Reminghton se quedó callado mientras observaba la forma cariñosa en que Chrno ayudaba a la chica con su cena. Por un momento tuvo la certeza de que entre el demonio y esa jovencita había algo más profundo que la simple relación de empleado-empleador que mantenían a diario, y lo supo con más certeza cuando vio la mirada ilusionada en los ojos de Chrno. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo así de contento, por lo que el abogado no necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de lo que (cuando menos a él) al demonio le pasaba. Ewan solamente se limitó a seguir con su cena, tratando de mantenerse ajeno a la pequeña atmósfera con pinta romántica que se estaba formando del otro lado de la mesa.

La verdad es que Chrno tampoco era muy bueno con los palitos, por lo que en cuanto se hartó de ellos, decidió dejarlos a un lado y tomó cada pieza del pequeño menú con los dedos, dispuesto a no permitir que un plato le ganara como si nada.

—… o si quieres, Rosette, utiliza la manera de las bestias. Es menos complicada y más factible que te llegue la comida a la boca. —dijo luego el demonio, con una sonrisa divertida— Vamos, inténtalo… ¿O vas a decirme que tienes miedo de comer con los dedos? —

—… n-no, está bien, Chrno-_sama_. Yo me arreglo. —desistió ella.

Reminghton se sonrió de nuevo, y tomó un poco de su cerveza. Verlos a los dos tan animados le recordaba en cierto sentido a los viejos tiempos, en los que Chrno estaba casado; ¿Extraño? No ha de resultar sorprendente para nadie. Bien sabido era en ciertos círculos que Ewan Reminghton no era un hombre común y corriente… muchos asociaban su longevidad a los Contratos con demonios, cosas tan corrientes en el mundo actual que cualquiera podía acceder a uno. Hasta había leyes que limitaban estas actividades, aunque no era éste el motivo de la extraordinaria vida del abogado: él tenía casi tantos años como Chrno (aunque éste no recordara exactamente cuántos) y los había conseguido porque, al igual que el demonio, no era un ser terrenal. Ewan había venido desde muy lejos, con ideas muy extrañas, allá en las épocas donde las Iglesias dominaban el inconsciente colectivo americano. Tampoco había sido siempre un abogado, así como Chrno no fue toda su vida un empresario…

Reminghton empezó siendo un científico. Su revolucionaria idea tenía que ver con añadir a la estructura humana pedazos de las Legiones de los demonios, para volver al ser humano más resistente a las enfermedades, el paso del tiempo y las heridas físicas. Pero al no encontrar voluntarios para ese experimento, había decidido probar la técnica en sí mismo; el injerto fue exitoso, y obtuvo otras habilidades además de las que esperaba conseguir: se volvió más veloz, más fuerte y más inteligente. Igualmente y a pesar de sus resultados, nadie apoyó su teoría de mejorar al cuerpo del ser humano, con el argumento más irrefutable del mundo: si se le añadía Legiones a una persona, ¿No dejaba ésta de ser humana? Ciertamente, Ewan Reminghton ya no se contaba a sí mismo como una persona, y quizás era por eso que mantenía una amistad tan cercana con Chrno…

Además, sentía gran afinidad con él porque buena parte de su cuerpo le pertenecía al demonio. Chrno había donado las Legiones necesarias para el injerto, y eso los había unido como a hermanos de sangre. Consideraba a Ewan como el único amigo que tenía, la única persona incapaz de traicionarle.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron usted y Chrno-_sama_, Reminghton-_sama_? —le dijo Rosette, una vez que terminaron la cena. El demonio había ido al baño unos momentos— Parece como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo. —

—En efecto, así es, pequeña Rosette. Y puedes llamarme Ewan, no hace falta que me trates con tantos respetos, no quiero sentirme más viejo de lo que ya soy, ¿Sí? —pidió el hombre rubio, con una sonrisa encantadora— Él y yo nos conocimos hace mucho, mucho tiempo… cuando yo era más joven y vivía en Chicago. Chrno entonces era dueño de una plantación de tabaco, muy al Norte de esa ciudad… era el año 1856, más o menos. Yo necesitaba un demonio que me prestara un poco de sus Legiones para un experimento, y él fue el único que se ofreció. —

Rosette frunció el ceño. Ella era ingenua, pero no tonta y de eso estaba segura. Que tuviera cara de tonta no quería decir que todo el mundo iba a aprovecharse de ella y a decirle las mentiras más absurdas, o al menos eso fue lo que la chica pensó, con indignación. ¿Así que a Reminghton-_sama_ le gustaba hacer bromas a la gente que parecía muy inocente?

—… no bromees, Ewan, si conociste a Chrno-_sama_ en 1856, ¿Cómo es que todavía estás con vida? Eso significa que tienes más de cien años. Ya dime la verdad, parezco ingenua pero no lo soy tanto. —se defendió la chica, ofendida.

—… yo… ¡Lo siento, Rosette! No quise ofenderte, en serio… pero ésa es la verdad. En efecto tengo ciento setenta y nueve años, mucho menos que los que Chrno pueda tener, pero gracias a él sigo con vida. En cierto sentido, tengo una parte de él en mi cuerpo y es por ello que continúo viviendo sin envejecer. No fue mi intención ofenderte, pensé que Chrno te había dicho algo de mí. —se disculpó el abogado, levantando las manos— Lo cierto es que en esa época yo era un científico un poco… desquiciado, tal vez. Hoy miro atrás y me sonrío cuando pienso en las ideas que tenía. —

Rosette abrió mucho los ojos, asombradísima. ¿Así que Reminghton-_sama_ era algo así como un semi-demonio? ¡Era increíble! Pero aún no estaba muy segura de creerle del todo, necesitaba alguna forma de comprobarlo. Al mirar distraídamente hacia el escenario, vio que otra persona se animaba a cantar y el auditorio del restaurante se levantaba haciendo palmas. Chrno-_sama_ ya venía del baño, avanzando entre las mesas.

—… ¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de que dices la verdad? —inquirió ella.

—Es muy sencillo… mira esto, pero no te asustes. —le pidió Ewan, y se arremangó un poco la manga de su jersey azul, dejándole ver a la chica que su antebrazo estaba cubierto con una piel coriácea algo dura, con unas estrías similares a branquias de pez. Rosette arrugó un poco la nariz al verlo, y pensó que se parecía mucho a una quemadura… pero las quemaduras no tenían esas escamitas tan extrañas— ¿Estás asustada? Pese a que se vea mal, yo me siento perfectamente bien. Quizá podría haber disimulado un poco más los injertos si el procedimiento hubiera estado más trabajado, pero en esa época no contaba con los medios adecuados… —

— ¿Ewan? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo! —lo regañó Chrno, al ver lo que pasaba.

—… sólo estaba mostrándole a Rosette el injerto. Y de paso, le dije sobre todo lo que aparentemente "olvidaste" decirle de mí. —le dijo el abogado, con una sonrisita. Bajó la manga de su jersey hasta cubrir su brazo por completo.

—… no debiste hacerlo. —dijo Chrno, y se sentó en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué no, Chrno-_sama_? Es muy interesante todo lo que Ewan me ha dicho, yo no sabía que él fuera científico… Por eso supiste exactamente qué hacer cuando te llamé aquella noche en que Chrno-_sama_ estaba muy herido, ¿No es verdad, Ewan? —dijo Rosette, primero dirigiéndose a Chrno y luego a su amigo.

—… por supuesto. Soy la persona indicada para atender a Chrno, quizá es por eso que aún me conserva como su aliado. —dijo Reminghton en respuesta,

Chrno frunció ligeramente el ceño, al escuchar ese fragmento de la charla. ¿Desde cuándo Rosette se tomaba tanta familiaridad con su mejor amigo, eh? ¡Ewan le decía que le llamara por su nombre y ella lo hacía, mientras que si era Chrno quien se lo pedía, Rosette no podía hacerlo! Argh… la molestia de Chrno era evidente, pero ni Ewan ni Rosette podían notarlo porque estaban los dos muy interesados en su conversación. El demonio se sintió tan ignorado en ese momento, y tan celoso, que no podía dejar de mirar a los otros dos con una mirada severa. Pero la inclemencia de sus ojos pronto fue reemplazada por el lento éxtasis que le invadió al contemplar la alegría de Rosette, y lo bonita que se veía ella esa noche: los labios teñidos de rosa, sus ojos azules resaltando entre sus pestañas embebidas en rimel, el delicado peinado alto que se había hecho (por eso tardó horas en el baño, pero valió la pena), la delgada belleza de su cuerpo enfundado en ese vestido que habían comprado el miércoles, y la delicada presencia de sus pies envueltos en zapatitos de tacón algo alto.

No pudo dejar de sonreír embobado unos segundos, en lo que otro cantor se subía al estrado del restaurante. El cantante de esta vez estaba bastante desafinado, pero los demás clientes le aplaudían igualmente. Chrno sólo apretó los dientes, sintiendo un terrible dolor en los oídos al escuchar esa malísima versión de _"I will always love you" _tan pésimamente interpretada.

—… por todos los Infiernos, ¿Es que alguien quiere matarme, aquí? —dijo Chrno, poniéndose un dedo dentro del oído más lastimado. Su sentido del oído era muy sensible como para que fuera herido así— Se nota que no les agrado a ninguno, o si no subirían los mejores a ese maldito escenario. —

—Vaya, ya habló Luciano Pavarotti. —dijo Reminghton, riéndose.

Rosette sólo sonrió, y observó con cierta preocupación que el rostro de Chrno-_sama_ estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor insufrible y malhumor. La chica se sentó más cerca de él, por si necesitaba pedirle algo.

—Oh, vamos, Ewan… ¿Vas a decirme que no es realmente patético? —dijo Chrno, en respuesta.

—Si tan malo te parece, ¿Por qué no subes tú a darles una lección? —incitó Ewan, inclinándose sobre la mesa en un gesto desafiante— Tú sí que puedes hacer algo como eso, ¿No es así, Chrno? —

—… no, mejor no. Olvídalo, creo que puedo aguantar estos gallos chillones un poco más. Hasta después del postre, y nos vamos. —decidió Chrno, molesto.

—Ay, Chrno, ¿Es que no te animas? ¿O ya perdiste el toque? —lo instigó su amigo, con una sonrisa algo burlona— Me parece que es porque tienes miedo de que a este auditorio no le guste tu voz. —

—… ¿Usted canta, Chrno-_sama_? —se oyó la vocecita de Rosette, con gran ilusión. La chica aferraba suavemente el brazo del demonio, como si anhelase escucharlo cantar realmente— ¿Es verdad, usted canta? —

—No, en realidad no es así… —quiso defenderse Chrno.

— ¿Cantar? ¡Por todos los Cielos, este demonio se tiraba abajo auditorios enteros después de la Gran Depresión! No nos morimos de hambre porque él nos daba de comer a los dos, con los recitales que hacía; claro que entonces tenía que andar escondiendo su apariencia y se veía como un chico más joven, no me acuerdo cuál era tu nombre en esa época, pero… ¡Anda, Chrno! ¡Sube y cántate algo! —insistió Reminghton, empujando a su amigo por el hombro.

—… ¿Lo hará, Chrno-_sama_? ¡Por favor, me encantaría escucharlo! ¡No sea malo, Chrno-_sama_, por favor! Ojalá sea una cancioncita chiquita, ande… ¿Lo hará? Si no es por usted, aunque sea por mí, me gustaría mucho escucharlo, Chrno-_sama_. —se sumó al pedido la voz de Rosette, quien ya aferraba un poco más fuerte el brazo de Chrno—… por favor… —suplicó, con una gran sonrisa.

Chrno los miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido por unos instantes, y al final soltó un suspiro antes de ponerse de pie. Meneando la cabeza como quien sabe que cometerá una locura, señaló con un dedo acusador a Ewan Reminghton y alzó la voz para hacerse oír sobre la ovación que aplaudía al pésimo cantante de hace un rato:

— ¡Está bien, pero sólo una canción! ¿Cuál me recomiendas? —dijo.

—Tú sabes cuál, Chrno… gánate al público. —le contestó su amigo.

—… maldita sea, ¿Por qué siempre me pides esa? Ah, no importa… espero que esta gente no sea tan dura cuando vea a un demonio en el escenario. —terminó por aceptarlo él.

Rosette aplaudió muy emocionada mientras veía a su señor avanzar hasta el escenario improvisado del restaurante y subir con toda la imponencia del mundo. Sin dudas Chrno-_sama_ era una belleza de criatura, a pesar de que no fuera humano realmente. El silencio se hizo dentro del restaurante en cuanto los clientes vieron las formas aguzadas que sobresalían en la cabeza del siguiente cantante, y de inmediato se levantaron algunos murmullos un tanto desaprobadores… mas eso no iba a desanimar a Chrno. Buscó en el sistema de la computadora la canción que deseaba, y fue una suerte que la encontrase. Manteniendo un dedo sobre la orden de "play", se volvió y tomó el micrófono de la plataforma.

—… buenas noches… —saludó, y su voz suave y modulada se vio amplificada cientos de veces. Algunas personas contestaron a su saludo, y otras silbaron con emoción. Al parecer no todos estaban en su contra— Bien, me he subido aquí porque… pues porque me han empujado. Pero antes de que les cante algo, voy a saludar a las personas que me acompañan: mis grandes amigos, Ewan y Rosette. —la gente del restaurante aplaudió un poco—… y… bueno, voy a intentar cantarles una canción que para mí es nueva, pero quizá ustedes la recuerden de hace muchos años… jeh, aquí vamos entonces. —

Las luces se apagaron y Chrno dejó que el sistema empezara a tocar la canción. Un solo de guitarra clásica muy seductor y con ritmo español inundó el recinto, y algunos silbidos jubilosos llenaron el aire. Y Chrno no tuvo otra opción más que separar los labios y entonar, una vez que fue el momento:

—… "_To really… love a woman, to understand her; you got to know her deep inside… hear every though, see every dream, and give her wings when she wants to fly…"_ —comenzó él, con los ojos cerrados a su concentración.

Rosette estaba fascinada. Ewan Reminghton sólo se sonreía, seguro de que Chrno no había perdido ni una pizca de su gran voz para cantar. Recordaba como si fuera ayer los recitales que habían hecho juntos en la década del treinta, y mantenía su mirada fija en esos recuerdos mientras la suave voz del demonio flotaba sobre los sueños de los clientes, hechizándolos con lentitud. Pero el abogado estaba seguro de que la chica sentada a su lado no necesitaba oír nada más para quedar bajo ese embrujo tan placentero del que ya era presa. Chrno se había ganado el corazón de una admiradora más, o eso creyó Ewan al volverse por unos segundos y contemplar la ceremoniosa entrega con la que Rosette escuchaba cantar a Chrno, sorprendida y a la vez encantada.

El demonio en el escenario seguía su melodía:

—… "_… in your arms… you know you really love a woman…"_ —ahí la música se animaba de nuevo, volviéndose más rápida y acorde a la siguiente estrofa de la canción— _"When you love a woman, tell her that she's really warming… when you love a woman, tell her that she's the one… if she needs somebody, tell her there's gonna left forever… so tell me if you ever really, really-really ever loved a woman…"_ —la música se acercaba al punto más alto, y al siguiente momento bajó de nuevo, volviéndose un suave arrullo— _"To really love a woman, let her hold you, until you know that she needs to be touched…"_ —los ojos del demonio adquirieron un brillo tan atrayente, que muchas de las mujeres del restaurante se quedaron prendadas de él solamente con oírlo.

La melodía prosiguió un rato más, y tanto se animó Chrno al ver que la gente del restaurante le acompañaba a veces con palmas y silbidos, que se puso de pie y hasta se atrevió a ir de un lado al otro siguiendo la música, al tiempo que cantaba con toda esa pasión que hacía tiempo había dejado atrás. Al finalizar, el público se puso de pie para aplaudirlo, silbarle con emoción y hasta algunos se acercaron al estrado para darle la mano, confundiéndolo con algún cantante famoso de encubierto…

Y Rosette fue la primera en levantarse a aplaudirle, con sus azules ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría y devoción.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(1:45 AM – Viernes – Hotel Golden Beach, Miami – Florida)_

—Rayos, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano… estoy reventado de sueño, por suerte es la última reunión que tenemos programada. El sábado por la mañana estaríamos volviendo a Nueva York, Rosette, así que tendrás que preparar todo antes de hoy por la noche, ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo Chrno, cuando él estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Por supuesto que sí, Chrno-_sama_. —aceptó la chica, y entraron juntos al cuarto— Por cierto, quiero felicitarlo… ¡Estuvo increíble, me fascinó su voz, Chrno-_sama_! No sabía que usted cantara así de bien… —

—… muchas gracias, Rosette, pero hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí… —dijo él, con una sonrisa algo cohibida. Se quitó la chaqueta y juntó sus vaqueros preferidos— Iré a darme una ducha, ¿Sí? Tú puedes acostarte ya, no hay nada más qué hacer. —

—Está bien, Chrno-_sama_. —accedió la chica.

Chrno se metió al baño y cerró la puerta. Al poco rato, ella lo oyó cantar.

Sonriendo, Rosette se empezó a desvestir, para ir a dormir por fin después de un día tan largo. Estaba acabando de prenderse los botones de la camisa que usaba para dormir, cuando oyó golpes en la puerta… ¿Quién sería, a esas horas? Además los golpes no sonaban tan amables como para que fuera el conserje, ni nada… la chica se puso un short debajo de los largos faldones de la camisa, por las dudas fuera alguien inconveniente, y fue a abrir.

—Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudar…? —empezó.

— ¿¿Dónde está Chrno? ¡¡No volveré a repetirlo, ni vivirás para verme de nuevo! ¿DONDE ESTÁ? —bramó un desconocido que empujó hacia atrás la puerta, y atrapó a Rosette por el cuello, levantándola del piso con violencia— ¡¡Vamos, niña, dime dónde está! —

— ¡¡Chrno-_sama_! —alcanzó a gritar ella, asustada. La presión de la asfixiante mano sobre su cuello no le dejaba respirar, y le provocaba un espasmo tras otro en la espalda— ¡¡Chrno-_sama_…! —

El otro, el gigante oscuro y sombrío que tenía varios días visitando la habitación 602 en busca de Chrno, entró con pasos agigantados a la habitación y dejó caer al suelo tanto su sombrero como el sobretodo que le cubrían, y se mostró ante los asustadísimos ojos de Rosette como un demonio gigantesco con cuernos pequeños y curvados hacia el frente. Sus dientes retorcidos masticaban algo con brutal impaciencia, y mientras sostenía a la desesperada chica por el cuello, observó la habitación detenidamente buscando a su objetivo, esperando verlo escondido en alguna parte.

Pero Chrno había escuchado los ruidos…

—… déjala, Viede. Esto seguramente no tiene nada que ver con esa chica, así que mejor déjala ir o te asesinaré antes de que puedas explicarme a qué has venido, después de tantos años. —se oyó la voz de Chrno.

— ¿¿Dónde estás, asqueroso rufián traidor? —vociferó el otro.

—… Chrno-_sama_… —susurró Rosette, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Tranquila, Rosette. ¡Ya déjala en el suelo, Viede! Nos veremos las caras una vez que la chica esté a salvo y lejos de tus garras… de más está decir que si está intacta, por supuesto. —advirtió Chrno, aún oculto en alguna parte.

—… ¡NO! Es al contrario, ella no saldrá lastimada si tú muestras tu traidora cara ante mí, Chrno. ¡Muéstrate! —gritó el tal Viede, mostrando los colmillos.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —decidió el otro, y se posó en la barandilla del balcón, dejándose ver a través de la puerta abierta que conducía al mismo, como una figura oscura recortada en la noche— Deja a la chica, ahora. —

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado, Chrno! ¡Ella me servirá de rehén hasta que haya destrozado tu cuerpo en mil pequeñas partes, y consiga de una vez vengar la muerte del hermano Aion!… ¡Nadie traiciona a uno de mis hermanos, Chrno! ¡¡NADIE que quiera seguir vivo! —decía Viede, zarandeando peligrosamente a la asustada Rosette en su brazo.

Los ojos de Chrno se volvieron dos formas llameantes en la oscuridad de su rostro furioso…

— ¡¡NO VOLVERÉ A REPETIRLO: O LA SUELTAS, O MUERES, VIEDE! —le gritó al final, mostrando sus colmillos blancos en una mueca de ira.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡Fantástico! Jaja, cada vez se pone más grosso este fanfic, hace mucho que no usaba esa frase XD ¡Pero sin dudas se pone peliagudo aunque las cosas siguen un camino! (espero que nadie se canse de leerlo antes de que lleguemos al final ¬¬Uu) A propósito de lo que dice sobre que Reminghton tiene injertos de Legiones… ¡Es verdad! En el manga original de Chrno Crusade, Ewan Reminghton NO ES UN ÁNGEL sino un hombre común y corriente con habilidades de los demonios, porque su cuerpo está "reparado" con partes de Legiones n.n ¡Nos quedó muy bien para la historia!**

**Tarea para el lector; ya saben cuál es, me dejan un lindo rewie, nos recomiendan con los amigos y al final leen lo que sigue, ¿Si? n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno y Viede en otra de las peleas del siglo. Se resuelve todo del modo más sangriento posible, pero al final Chrno puede terminar perdiendo más de lo que desea al descubrir que los amigos de Aion no están conformes con lo que le pasó. Rosette, sana y a salvo, hace todo lo que puede para ayudar a su señor, incluso cancela la última reunión que podía tener programada al día siguiente (nos late que Chrno va a estar muy ocupado con la policía y esas cosas, cuando se encuentren con el quilombazo que va a quedar en plena calle ¬¬Uu) y finalmente, el demonio necesita descansar en su forma más infantil, para recuperar fuerzas después de semejante pelea… ¡Y tiene una charla más una situación algo comprometedora con Rosette, en la habitación del hotel y ambos tirados sobre esa amplia cama! A NO PERDERSE LA TERNURA DE CHRNO_-CHAN_ n.n**

**¡Ya estuvo, pero contáctense con nosotras, queremos hablar! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si Chrnito o Rosette no tienen tanta pena como parece para hablar de cosas de adultos… en otros 7 días. Y si no, también ¬¬)**


	26. Vigésimo Sexto Acto

**¡Wajaja! Hemos vuelto, porque somos imparables y tenemos tantísimas ideas que no pensamos parar todavía, así que les venimos a traer el… ¡Waho, es el capítulo veintiséis! Diozz, esto es tan emocionante, y hubo tanta gente que nos acompañó a lo largo de veintitantos episodios… ¡Les prometemos que van a ser treintitantos, entonces! n.n Pero antes saludamos a toda esta gente: _Yanaamy1_ (gracias por estar n.n), _Kyoko Himura_ (yo nunca comí con palitos, expliqué cualquier cosa X.x), _Misato Kat chan_ (aquí hay más Chrnito-chan), _MASTER (E.H.) AOME HIGURASHI_ (me vuelvo a disculpar por el error, es la costumbre), _Aska Ishida_ (capítulo de pelea y romance, dentro de poco se viene lo que quieren ver todos… las cosas calientes ¬¬), _Marutho_ (que andaba medio perdida XD ¡wola!), _Alilu_ (no desesperes, pronto obtendrás tu recompensa XD), _Akyzuki_ (¡Eso es valor! Leerte 25 capis de huevadas en una tarde… te admiro, debes tener mucho aguante XD), _Hane_ (bienvenida al club n.n), _AomeHb_ (es muy tímido, pobre Chrno_-sama _ v.v), _Kilvan_ (se te agradece el favor n.n), _Inusuki _(que había desaparecido también XD) y _Marion-Asakura_ (thnks!)**

**Ya saben que agradecemos muchísimo su review y que si alguien quedó sin ser saludado, es por cosa del Hotmail y no nuestra ñ.ñ ¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo! **

En el host nuestro de cada episodio, vamos a saludar amablemente a los autores preferidos de nuestra sociedad bilateral… ¡Mucha suerte, gente!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Sexto Acto: "Después de la Batalla, Una Situación Comprometida"_**

_(1:45 AM – Viernes – Hotel Golden Beach, Miami – Florida)_

Chrno-_sama_ furioso era una criatura realmente espectacular.

Eso Rosette lo notó en seguida, cuando de repente ya no lo vio agazapado en el barandal del balcón. Sin saber ella cómo, y ante la negativa del tal Viede, Chrno se deslizó velozmente hasta atrapar al agresor por el cuello y empujarlo contra la pared. La gigantesca mano del demonio atacante soltó a la chica, y ella cayó convenientemente sobre la cama sin sufrir ningún rasguño.

— ¡Chrno-_sama_, cuidado! —alcanzó a gritar ella, cuando vio que la gran mano de Viede sepultaba a su _daimyo_ contra el piso.

— ¡No será tan fácil esta vez, Chrno! Puede que Aion fuera más confiado que yo, pero esta vez no tendrás tanta facilidad para abatir a otro demonio, ¡Te aseguro que no! —le escupió el otro en la cara a Chrno, mientras lo sostenía contra la moqueta.

— ¡Eso… ya se verá! —susurró Chrno, apretando los dientes.

En un segundo, la fuerza superior del demonio sobre su atacante fue más que evidente. El entrenamiento de Chrno era más efectivo que la fuerza bruta de Viede, y de un momento a otro el demonio de cabellos violáceos fue capaz de calzar sus pies en el estómago del otro que se cernía sobre él; hasta tal punto que cuando lo quiso, Chrno levantó a Viede por los aires y lo lanzó a través de la ventana abierta, hacia la calle. Inevitablemente, Viede se llevó a Chrno con él y juntos atravesaron el vano de la ventana, cayendo de un modo más que vertiginoso hacia el suelo, desde seis pisos de altura.

— ¡¡Chrno-_sama_! —fue el grito aterrorizado de Rosette, quien por poco y se lanzó detrás de él. La chica se detuvo en el barandal, con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡¡No, Chrno-_sama_! —añadió, al extender una mano ansiosa hacia los demonios que caían.

Viede era más pesado, por lo tanto fue el que dio de bruces contra el asfalto de la calle, justo encima de un coche del cual acababan de bajarse algunos pasajeros. Chrno cayó sobre él, sostenido del brazo por la firme y opresora mano del otro. En el acto, un torbellino de gritos asustados se levantó en la calle, donde docenas de peatones se horrorizaron ante la sorpresa de dos bestias en plena batalla. El demonio de cabellos violáceos se levantó en el acto sobre su atacante, liberándose de la presión de su mano y con la furia tinta en sus ojos ahora enrojecidos con un brillo asesino.

—Cometiste un terrible error, Viede… te habría dejado vivir si me hubieras atacado estando solo y en un sitio más abierto, te juro que de haber sido así, te habría dado la oportunidad de pelear conmigo y hasta te habría facilitado una ventaja para que me divirtieras un rato… —susurró Chrno, y sus palabras de oyeron salvajemente entrecortadas contra sus colmillos— …pero cometiste el error de atacar primero a Rosette. Eso no me deja más opción que asesinarte ahora mismo y sin piedad, _PORQUE_ _NADIE LE PONE UNA MANO ENCIMA A ELLA Y ESPERA QUE YO ME QUEDE TAN CAMPANTE_… —añadió, acercando su rostro furioso a la cara del otro demonio malherido. Bufó ante él con gran irritación, y finalmente concluyó:—… y si no me crees, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Aion, entonces? Ah, pero me olvidaba de un pequeño detalle: _¡EL MALDITO YA ESTÁ BIEN MUERTO, Y TODO POR SUBESTIMARME A MÍ!_ —

Los ojos desorbitados de Viede se clavaron en la enardecida figura de Chrno, constatando que en realidad el demonio era mucho más pequeño que él y podía abatirlo sin problemas… ¿Pero qué lo hacía parecer tan irresistiblemente mortal? ¿Era quizá el profundo rojo que tenían sus ojos, o la forma grave y más que concisa en que hablaba? Nunca lo supo y quizás nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta, si se quedaba ahí contemplando la furia ciega del objeto de su venganza. Aion había muerto del modo más deshonroso que se concebía para un demonio, asesinado por otro una vez que le arrancaron sus cuernos, su fuente de vida. Y eso no estaba bien, por más que la batalla se hubiera dado por consentimiento de la Reina y Madre de Todos los Demonios.

—… me importa un comino lo que digas, Chrno. ¡Te arrancaré los cuernos, así sea lo último que haga! No me asustan tú y tu temperamento guerrero de repente despierto, todos en Pandemonium saben que escapaste porque eras un cobarde que tenía miedo de servir a su gente… ¡No se olvidan de nada, Chrno! ¿Y pretendes hacerte el valiente aquí, entre los humanos? —ladró Viede, ya levantando de nuevo sus manos.

Como las extremidades del otro demonio eran tan grandes, consiguió atrapar a Chrno fácilmente en algo similar a un apretón asfixiante. El demonio de cabellos violáceos sintió en cada fibra de su cuerpo la presión, pero era consciente de que su fortaleza era mayor que la del otro, por lo que haciendo apenas un poco de fuerza fue capaz de liberarse del abrazo mortal.

— ¡No te confundas, Viede! No todos somos unas serpientes rastreras como lo era Aion, y yo menos que menos. —advirtió Chrno, y lanzó su mano armada de garras directamente a la garganta de su agresor.

Viede sintió en carne propia el vivo dolor de la muerte cuando las letales garras de Chrno se clavaron en su cuello, y quiso gritar pero no pudo hacerlo, al darse cuenta de que con su ataque el otro demonio se había llevado sus cuerdas vocales… Chrno dio un salto, alejándose de Viede con las manos ensangrentadas, y se detuvo a media calle. Varios coches se frenaron con gran violencia ante él, aunque uno de ellos no logró hacerlo del todo y habría arrastrado a Chrno con él de no ser porque el demonio plantó firmemente sus pies en el asfalto y detuvo la embestida, abollando toda la parte delantera del coche con brutal fuerza.

Los gritos aterrorizados de la gente resonaban en los oídos de Chrno. Lo que ocurría no estaba bien, no podía ser… ¡Tenía que recuperar su control, se estaba dejando llevar por la ira nuevamente! Uno de los Pecados Capitales, desde luego. Los demonios estaban regulados por ellos, por los Siete Grandes Pecados, todo su accionar se basaba normalmente en esas acciones violentas y feroces; y por eso Chrno se había ido de su tierra natal. No soportaba ser una bestia sedienta de todas aquellas atrocidades que les marcaban como tales. En realidad no por cobardía se había escapado de Pandemonium, sino por el bien de su propia mente. ¿Y ahora Viede creía conocer sus motivos ocultos, además de pretender vengar la muerte de un gran farsante como era Aion? El mundo estaba torciéndose peligrosamente para el lado incorrecto.

Pero la mirada… la mirada aterrada y suplicante en los ojos de Rosette, esos ojos aterrorizados eran lo que llenaba las intenciones de Chrno en esos momentos. _NADIE PONÍA UNA MANO SOBRE NINGUNA DE LAS MUJERES DE UN DEMONIO; NADIE QUE QUISIERA SEGUIR VIVIENDO_.

Viede se levantó tambaleándose sobre el coche destrozado, sangrando profusamente por el cuello despedazado. Su cabeza colgaba algo lánguida en uno de sus hombros, y más gritos pávidos de los peatones se hicieron escuchar. La voz del gran demonio se oyó como un gorgoteo ininteligible, y sin un aviso siquiera se lanzó de nuevo sobre Chrno. La reacción fue tardía, ya que éste tenía escondida una de sus zarpas, transformada en una letal espada larga y delgada que acabaría con Viede en segundos…

—… yo no soy como Aion, por eso reclamé de él lo que era mío. —susurró.

De hecho, fue en milésimas de segundo. Un corte transversal a la altura de los ojos deshizo la cabeza de Viede en dos, separando sus cuernos del resto de su cuerpo, y un segundo tajo longitudinal le separó la mitad derecha del torso. Un baño de sangre roja y viscosa cubrió a Chrno, y los cuatro pedazos del demonio atacante cayeron al piso, inertes ahora que la batalla de una vez se había terminado. Chrno respiraba con gran agitación, a medida que la exaltación de sus Legiones descendía lentamente y recuperaba el control de su cuerpo tembloroso… de un momento a otro, su vista se nubló y le pareció ver que sus manos se hacían más pequeñas, desprovistas de garras… y cuando menos se lo esperaba, estaba disminuyendo de tamaño, las ropas le quedaban grandes y holgadas.

Muy cansado, Chrno_-chan_ alzó la vista, dándose cuenta de que la gente de los alrededores empezaba a salir de sus escondites para presenciar al pequeño niño embebido en sangre, que respiraba agitadamente en medio de un reguero de partes desmembradas en plena calle. ¿Realmente había utilizado tanta de su energía, como para regresar sin aviso al estado de ahorro? Se sentía débil… no era el gasto de energía, sino la furia ciega. Eso le cansaba sin que se diera por enterado, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Podía escuchar débilmente las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos, y las voces de los transeúntes:

—… ¿Viste eso? Ese chico… bueno, antes era un tipo más grande, pero abatió a ese gigantón con un solo movimiento… ¡Fue tan rápido! —decía uno.

— ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Podría habernos matado a todos! Alguien tiene que controlar a estas bestias, no deberían permitirles vivir entre nosotros… —dijo otra señora— ¡Son un peligro para los niños, para la gente en general! ¿Quién sabe si no son responsables de la mitad de los crímenes de hoy en día? —

—… Ese chico es un fenómeno… ¿Viste cuando le cortó la garganta? —le dijo un muchacho a su amigo— ¡Vaya, debe ser muy fuerte en realidad! —

— ¡Tienes razón, son tan fantásticos! ¿Qué habría pasado si el demonio más grande nos atacaba a nosotros? ¡Suerte que el chico lo venció! —contestó su amigo, exaltado.

—… ¡¡Chrno-_sama_! —

Ese último rumor despertó a Chrno del ensueño de cansancio en el cual ya estaba cayendo. Abrió de repente sus rojizos ojos y clavó la mirada en el hall del hotel, para encontrarse con la asustada Rosette, que venía corriendo a los empujones entre la gente y buscaba ansiosamente a su señor entre la batahola. Finalmente, la joven salió a la calle y se quedó de pie contemplando el desastre que su _daimyo_ acababa de hacer, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como fruto de la desesperación.

—… R-Rosette-_san_… —susurró él, aún respirando entrecortadamente.

—Chrno-_sama_… ¿Usted hizo todo esto? —inquirió la chica, asustada.

—… tenía que hacerlo, él se atrevió a lastimarte. —explicó Chrno_-chan_, y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la calle llena de sangre y vísceras esparcidas— Me siento muy cansado ahora, Rosette-_san_… —agregó, cerrando un poco los ojos.

— ¡Chrno-_sama_! ¡No se preocupe, todo va a estar bien! —soltó Rosette, y se lanzó hacia su señor para cobijarlo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo de alivio—… le agradezco muchísimo por defenderme, Chrno-_sama_, no tiene idea de lo feliz que me siento al saber que usted me protegió… ¿No está herido, verdad? ¿Se siente bien? Tenía miedo de que le hicieran daño, Chrno-_sama_… —agregó ella, casi llorando de nuevo. Acariciaba los largos cabellos de Chrno_-chan_ con gran ternura, al tiempo que se dejaba caer con él para que el niño reposara más cómodo sobre su pecho— ¿Quiere que llame a su amigo Ewan? —

—… tengo mucho sueño, Rosette-_san_. —susurró Chrno, adormilado.

En eso empezó a llegar la policía. Los oficiales se detuvieron detrás de los automóviles estacionados con violentas frenadas, y apuntaron con sus armas directamente hacia las dos figuritas que estaban sentadas en medio de la calle. Al cabo de unos segundos de no ver movimiento alguno, unas cuantas armas se relajaron y finalmente el que parecía ser su jefe se acercó a través de los coches y los oficiales; era un sujeto alto y de tez pálida, con ojos fríos y crueles. Un hombre de más de cuarenta años, con una barba corta en el mentón… en realidad era un demonio, que se ocultaba bajo la forma más semihumana que había conseguido para trabajar entre los humanos.

—… ¡Arriba las manos, los dos! —ladró el jefe, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos de Chrno y Rosette— ¡Les habla el Sargento Duffau, del Departamento de Policía de Miami! ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió aquí? —

Rosette levantó la cabeza, asustada por la intervención del policía, y miró a Chrno_-chan_ con gran miedo. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿¿Se llevarían preso a su señor? ¡No podía permitirlo, Chrno-_sama_ estaba mal, cansado y seguramente herido!

—… N-no pasa nada, oficial… —empezó Rosette, nerviosamente.

— ¡Duffau-_sama_, soy yo! —la interrumpió Chrno_-chan_, alzando su vocecita— Tuve un problema o dos con uno de los compinches de Aion-_san_, pero nada grave… podría haber sido peor. —

El otro pareció reconocerle la voz, o al menos comprender lo que pasaba.

—… ¿Chrno? —inquirió el Sargento Duffau, acercándose más— ¿Eres tú, Chrno? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Miami? Creí que vivías en Nueva York. —el policía se acercó a los dos, viendo que Chrno_-chan_ se separaba de la chica que tan angustiosamente le resguardaba— ¿Y qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo así que un problema con uno de los secuaces de Aion? Tienes mucho que explicarle a la policía, y tendré que hacer un informe más que detallado de todo esto para la Madre, además… ¿Estás bien? —

—_Daijobu_, Duffau-_sama_… estoy muy bien. —declaró Chrno, levantándose con la ayuda de Rosette— Y no tengo que explicarle nada a la policía, porque sabes que ellos no pueden entrometerse en los asuntos de los demonios: es la ley, ¿No es así? _Neh_, quizá sólo te daré mi testimonio para el informe, pero nada más… me siento muy cansado de repente. _Onegai_, déjame ir. —

—… claro que sí, Chrno. Tendrás que hablarlo conmigo, primero. —aceptó el oficial, condescendiendo a los deseos de su compañero demonio.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(6:12 PM – Viernes – Hotel Golden Beach – Miami, Florida)_

Chrno_-chan_ había contestado a todas las preguntas del Sargento Duffau de un modo más que desdeñoso y casi hasta despectivo, diciendo exactamente lo que el otro quería escuchar, más que la verdad. En realidad lo que pretendía era quitárselo de encima para poder descansar otro poco. La reunión de ese día había sido cancelada por Rosette, a pedido de su _daimyo_. Ahora, mientras el ventilador de techo giraba de un modo lento y espaciado esparciendo el calor de la habitación con gran parsimonia, el niño descansaba tirado sobre su cama y con un brazo enroscado en la almohada, lo más fresco posible al vestirse con un short de baño que Rosette había tenido que comprar de emergencia. Entre la ropa para su viaje, Chrno nunca había previsto el caso de tener que verse como Chrno_-chan_, por eso no tenía nada de menos talla que la habitual y por consiguiente Rosette se vio obligada a salir del hotel a por una camiseta y un pantaloncillo corto… pero Chrno descubrió que no soportaba la camiseta, el calor lo agobiaba en extremo.

En esos momentos la chica estaba duchándose. Estirado sobre la amplia cama, Chrno_-chan_ se imaginaba vivamente el agua fresca deslizándose por la piel de la joven, y por un segundo la imagen de ella como una sensual ninfa del bosque tomando un baño debajo de una cascada atrajo sólo más calor a su ya acalorada Legión. No sintió vergüenza de su fantasía, al fin y al cabo aceptaba estar locamente enamorado de Rosette y creyó que era normal soñar despierto con tales insinuaciones.

Al cabo de un rato, Rosette salió del baño envuelta en su batita rosa de peluche y se sentó en la cama al lado del niño, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla del tamaño del Océano Atlántico.

—… ¿Se siente bien, Chrno_-sama_? —preguntó ella, de pasada.

—_Hai_… _daijobu_, Rosette-_san_. —contestó él.

— ¿Sabe? Me siento un poco descolocada cuando me habla de ese modo… es japonés, ¿No? ¿Usted es japonés, acaso? —inquirió ella.

—_Iie_, sólo es costumbre. Viví un tiempo allá, cuando… bueno, en otros tiempos. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Luego vine a vivir a América porque se decía que era la tierra de las oportunidades, y me quedé aquí… ¿_Doushite,_ Rosette-_san_? —contestó él, ya más aliviado.

—Sólo era curiosidad, Chrno-_sama_. —

Chrno cerró los ojos al escuchar el odioso "Chrno-_sama_" otra vez… ¿Qué no podía simplemente decirle "Chrno" o "Chrno_-chan_" y dirigirse a él como lo hacía con Ewan Reminghton o su hermano? Estaba harto de sentirse tan lejos de la chica, le daba la sensación de que se encontraban alejados uno del otro cuando ella lo llamaba de ese modo. Contradictoriamente, le seducía sin darse cuenta el ser llamado con ese respeto que empezaba a sonarle sensual… no sabía qué diablos pensaba, pero para el demonio era más que evidente que necesitaba otra ducha fría. Estaba experimentando otro de esos accesos de excitación, como cuando Rosette le había limpiado amorosamente la sangre de su cuerpo mientras le bañaba con inmenso cariño, hacía unos minutos.

—… Rosette-_san_, ¿Por qué no jugamos un juego? —dijo él, de repente.

— ¿Qué clase de juego, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette, cautelosa.

La chica se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, y dejó que su rubio cabello cayera como una cascada sobre sus hombros, llevándose consigo el aliento del chico. Embelesado, Chrno solamente atinó a mirarla durante unos segundos, viendo con ojos atentos la envergadura relativamente grande del escote de la bata, que dejaba ver apenas el contorno superior de los senos de la chica.

—… juguemos a que yo no soy tu señor, y tú no eres mi empleada, ojalá sea por hoy… ¿_Daijobu ka_, Rosette-_san_? _Onegai_, no me gusta que me llames "Chrno-_sama_" cuando no estamos en la casa… —le pidió, tras unos segundos de vacilación.

—Ay, Chrno-_sama_… ¡Ya sabe que no puedo hacer eso! A mí me gusta más cómo se oye cuando le digo "Chrno-_sama_", me hace admirarlo como no tiene una idea. Yo lo respeto, así que usted respéteme a mí con lo que le digo, ¿Sí? ¿Cómo es la palabra que usted dice? ¿_Ikimashou_? —se negó rotundamente ella, al tiempo que acomodaba su cabello húmedo.

—… _Ikimashou_ significa "_vamos_". La palabra que buscas es _onegai_, "_por favor_". —le explicó Chrno_-chan_—… ¿De veras me admiras, Rosette-_san_? Nunca nadie me había admirado antes; ¿Por qué, si no soy un ser nada asombroso? —

—Se equivoca, Chrno-_sama_. Por supuesto que es una persona admirable, es la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Yo lo quiero y le admiro por ser tan bueno conmigo, y porque me da la oportunidad de trabajar en su casa. No me molesta hacer nada de lo que me pide… —ella hizo una pausa, y un brillo de devoción asomó a sus azules ojos— ¡A veces creo que puede obligarme a cualquier cosa, si tan sólo me lo pidiera amablemente! Usted sabe cuál es mi punto débil, puede aprovecharse de eso. —

Chrno_-chan_ abrió mucho los ojos, preocupado.

— ¿Punto débil, Rosette-_san_? ¿_Nani te no_? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto… usted sabe que tengo miedo de que me despida, puede usar eso a su favor. ¿No se da cuenta? —inquirió la chica, y se recostó en la cama junto a él, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa— Yo haría lo que fuera por usted, Chrno-_sama_. —

—Pero Rosette-_san_… yo no te voy a despedir nunca. —dijo él, asombrado.

—No diga eso, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro. Tal vez un día yo haga algo que a usted no le guste, y quiera despedirme. —advirtió ella.

—_Onegai_, Rosette-_san_… ¡Como si fuera a enfadarme contigo! Ni pienses en eso, yo no te voy a despedir, en serio. Ni el día que hagas algo que no me guste, ni nunca. Te prometí que cuidaría de ti y eso voy a hacer, así tenga que hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir con esa promesa. —juró Chrno_-chan_, con una inmensa sonrisa que puso a la chica más que contenta— ¿No sabes que tengo un punto débil, al igual que todos? Tú también puedes aprovecharte de eso de vez en cuando… —

— ¿En serio, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Y cuál es? —inquirió Rosette, interesada.

—… tendrás que adivinarlo, Rosette-_san_… —dijo el chico, en tono burlón.

Rosette se llevó la mano a la barbilla, con una sonrisita igual de divertida que la de su señor en el rostro. Su mirada fue ladina por unos instantes, con la perversidad de quien ya sabe la respuesta de un juego muy viejo pero deja ganar a los otros sólo por generosidad. Chrno se quedó mirándola también, al tiempo que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no fijarse en el escote de la bata que se abría cada vez más, ni en las bronceadas piernas de la chica que se estiraban cerca de él. Al cabo de un rato, Rosette creyó haber encontrado la respuesta al acertijo.

—… apuesto a que son las cosquillas, ¿No es así, Chrno-_sama_? —dijo ella.

—_Ikimashou_, ¿Crees que sería algo tan sencillo? —se burló él.

De inmediato, las manos de Rosette se deslizaron sobre la cintura del niño y sus dedos comenzaron a picarlo por todas partes, alrededor del estómago. Chrno no pudo contenerse y en medio de su sorpresa echó a reír, dándole a Rosette la respuesta afirmativa a la pregunta que inicialmente él había lanzado. La chica rió también, y supo que estaba ganando cuando Chrno_-chan_ dejó de oponer resistencia y empezó a retorcerse sobre las sábanas, preso de un asalto de risa.

— ¡_Iie_, _onegai_, Rosette-_san_! —pedía él, en medio de las carcajadas— ¡_Ikimashou_, no más; me duele la panza, _onegai_! —

— ¡Así que no eran las cosquillas! ¿No, Chrno-_sama_? —espetó ella, sin dejar de picarle el estómago al chico.

Antes de que Chrno_-chan_ se diera cuenta, Rosette ya se cernía sobre él, cubriéndolo con su sombra y haciéndole reír sin parar. La joven le acompañaba en su alegría, sumándose a sus carcajadas en ese momento de divertido deleite, aprisionando al niño entre sus piernas para que dejara de retorcerse y fuera bien hombre a la hora de aguantarse las cosquillas. Chrno sentía claramente el dolor de su estómago contraído por las risotadas, y cuando se hizo consciente de la situación que ante sus ojos tenía, no dudó en hacerle a Rosette una treta para arrojarla sobre la cama.

Sin parar de reír, el chiquillo trepó encima de ella y tomó venganza al picarle con sus dedos también el estómago, atacándola con ese mismo escalofrío tan incontenible que Rosette le había hecho sentir. La chica intentaba quitárselo de encima en medio de la risa, tratando de sujetarle las manos. Cuando finalmente logró aquietar a Chrno_-chan_, dejó de reírse paulatinamente, agitada por la emoción del momento.

— ¡Vaya que eres latoso, Chrno-_chan_! —dijo ella, riendo.

—Chiquito pero picoso, así dicen. —comentó Chrno_-chan_, con una sonrisa.

Chrno se quedó callado después, con la satisfacción plasmada en su rostro infantil. Sus irises teñidos con el rojo de la inocencia recorrieron de un modo nada inocente a la chica que se encontraba debajo de él, resistiéndole las manos para que no volviera a atacarle con cosquillas; y Chrno se dio cuenta de que si alguien hubiera entrado al cuarto en esos minutos, sin dudas se habría escandalizado y mucho: Rosette tenía un aspecto salvaje y desenfrenado, como si hubiera rodado por el pasto en medio de un acceso de locura, sus ojos más azules que nunca y más profundos que un lago, miraban directamente a la cara al niño con gran ternura; la bata de la chica estaba bastante abierta, pero aunque no enseñaba nada indecente, era suficiente como para despertar el deseo dormido de Chrno (así éste se encontrara en una forma física nada apropiada) y estaba seguro de que su hubiera mirado más atrás de él, el demonio habría visto más de sus largas y hermosas piernas de lo que nunca en vida habría deseado.

Se quedó unos instantes sentado sobre el estómago de Rosette, viéndola con gran admiración. Ella seguía sonriendo, alegremente… y el chico no pudo resistir el deseo de acariciar su rostro. Suavemente, acomodó los flequillos en desorden de su frente y el resto de su cabello en forma pacífica. Chrno_-chan_ sonrió entonces, y se echó hacia atrás. Tal como esperaba, su espalda reposó contra las piernas flexionadas de Rosette, y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—… Rosette-_san_, has tenido muchos novios, ¿Verdad? —soltó Chrno.

Rosette alzó una ceja, confundida por la pregunta.

—… ¿Por qué de repente me preguntas eso, Chrno_-chan_? —inquirió, sin el tan mentado respeto en la frase. Eso alegró a Chrno por unos momentos.

—No sé, supongo que por curiosidad. Tú me preguntaste por qué hablaba en japonés, ¿_Neh_? Entonces tengo derecho a una pregunta estúpida… ¿Tuviste muchos novios, Rosette-_san_? —contestó Chrno, algo sonrojado.

—Pues… no, Chrno-_chan_. Nunca tuve un novio porque siempre he estado muy ocupada para algo así. Además, ¿Quién iba a fijarse en una chica que hace limpieza, eh? Ni siquiera he tenido mi primer beso… jah, esto debe resultarte en verdad gracioso a ti. —dijo Rosette, algo apenada.

— ¿_Dushite_, Rosette-_san_? ¿Por qué dices eso? Es raro, siendo que eres una chica tan hermosa. Si yo fuera humano, ya te habría invitado a salir hace mucho tiempo. —dijo luego, con una sonrisa. La miró con compasión por unos segundos, y le deslizó con cariño el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla.

—… pero Chrno-_sama_… usted ya me invitó a salir varias veces. —apreció la chica, volviendo al trato respetuoso de improviso y con la ilusión presa de sus ojos azules— ¿No se acuerda? —

Chrno_-chan_ asintió con la cabeza y decidió que necesitaba otro baño frío. Con la excusa de que el calor lo agobiaba, el niño se bajó de la cama y fue de nuevo a la ducha, dándole con fuerza al grifo del agua fresca… ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿¿Por qué ella resultaba la mujer perfecta para él, al mismo tiempo?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡AAAAWWW! ¡QUÉ LINDO! n.n ¡Amo cuando los episodios son así de tiernos y llenos de acción amorosa, me encanta escribir esto! Mi hermana me ayuda mucho, así que salúdenla a ella también porque se siente un poquito "ignorada" por los lectores, jajaja. No se pierdan los capítulos que vienen porque se ponen más tensos, ya que Chrno y Rosette están más cerca que nunca y hay posibilidad de una confesión en menos de lo que canta un gallo, no se nos vayan porque el fic sigue… y sigue… y sigue… ¡Hay muchas ideas! Y estoy más que segura de que más de un lector se pensó que Chrno era más o menos como los Digimons, que volvían a su estado primitivo después de una pelea XDXD ¡Fue lo primero que yo pensé! XDXD**

**Las recomendaciones de siempre; ¡No sean guarros y dejen un rewie, queremos saber a cuántos aún les gusta cómo lo llevamos! Y de ser posible, comenten con los amigos y esperen lo que se viene n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**De regreso en Nueva York, Rosette es invitada por unas amigas que conoció en el supermercado a un espectáculo en un conocido bar de la zona, en el cual eligen a la chica más sexy de la noche. Entusiasmada por la posibilidad de participar, Rosette pide permiso a su señor para ausentarse en la noche del domingo… aunque luego tendrá que acudir a él nuevamente para que pase a buscarla, al término del espectáculo. Chrno-_sama_ puede recibir el infarto más grande de su vida al encontrarla en su cocina, lista para salir y preparando pastel de chocolate, su especialidad… ¡Cuando vea que en efecto Rosette es la mujer más sexy con la que se ha topado jamás, y podría ponerse de rodillas ante ella si tan sólo le hiciera cosquillas en la barbilla, como a los gatos! UN EPISODIO CON ALTAS TEMPERATURAS, PERO SIN ANUNCIO DE LLUVIAS XD ¡No se lo pierdan, no sean nabitos! XD**

**Ya los cansamos con esto, pero contáctense, que no hace mal n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Si efectivamente a Chrno no le da su infarto, será dentro de 7 días… lo mismo si no se infarta nuestra PC)**

Comentario sobre que Chrno se parece a los Digimon XD


	27. Vigésimo Séptimo Acto

**¡Hi! Y sep, somos irresistiblemente molestas, qué le vamos a hacer XD por eso venimos a traerles lo que será el nuevo episodio de esta saga alternativa, la cual ya va declinando inevitablemente hacia su final v.v ¡No desesperen, quedan cerca de diez episodios más! Primero y antes del capítulo de hoy, dejaremos algunos saludos para los fans, ¡Los queremos muchio a todos ustedes!; _Misato Kat chan, Yanaamy1, MASTER (E.H.) AOME HIGURASHI_ (sobre tu pedido, me conecto los viernes por la tarde, a las siete hora de Argentina n.n), _Marion-Asakura, Marutho, Alilu, Kyoko Himura, Anais-chan, Portia Parrow o Per, AomeHb, Flonne, H. Venus _(tanto tiempo!), _Kilvan_ (muchisimas gracias por el correo n.n perdona si no lo contesté, es que ando corta de hora y ya mismo me voy a una clase, solo paso a actualizar ñ.ñUu), _Rosette_ (esto tiene para largooo 9.9) y _Satorichiva_ (claro que Rosette miente, no querrá que la agarre su daimyo XD)**

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirnos, chicos y chicas! Nos parece genial que nos animen y estamos muy emocionadas con el… emmhh… ¿Inexplicable, quizás? Éxito que está teniendo este fanfic n.n ¡Les agradecemos de nuevo que nos acompañen!**

Y esta costumbre tan ritual, como la del host nuestro de cada capítulo, muy pronto se volverá innecesaria ya que El Narrador dejará de presentarlo XS.

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Séptimo Acto: "Cuando Chrno empezó a Preocuparse"_**

_(Original Soundtrack del chap: _"Highway to Hell" _de ACDC… consíganla porque queda bakan con esa nueva Rosette y lo que le va a pasar a Chrno XD)_

_(9:15 PM – Domingo – Nueva York)_

Una vez que Chrno_-chan_ se sintió decididamente mejor, el siguiente paso fue tomarse un avión directamente a Nueva York. Rosette no podía quejarse, había salido de la casa de su _daimyo_ con apenas un bolsito de mano y ropa de viaje; mientras que había regresado con dos bolsos llenos de ropa comprada en Miami, Florida. Una especial alegría se cernía en el ambiente, y antes de la mañana del domingo Chrno-_sama_ ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para regresar a su verdadera forma. Esa misma mañana, Rosette había salido a por las compras para toda la semana, y el demonio notó que ella regresaba con un aire más feliz y contento de lo habitual. Aunque le extrañó en un principio, él no hizo comentarios al respecto además de regañar a la chica por estar con trabajo en su día libre. Rosette insistía en servir a Chrno-_sama_ las veinticuatro horas del día, y los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, al parecer, y Chrno no estaba realmente de acuerdo con eso. El domingo era su día libre, Rosette tenía que aprovecharlo en sí misma…

Y estaba haciendo la compra. Nada puso los pelos del demonio más de punta que verla trabajando en su descanso. Igualmente no hubo una pelea por el hecho, pero Chrno le señaló a la joven que no quería que se repitiera otra vez eso de hacer la compra en domingo.

—L-lo siento m-mucho, Chrno-_sama_… no fue mi intención contradecirlo. —había contestado Rosette esa mañana, cabizbaja y evitando mirarlo.

Ahora que se bajaba el calor del día con una ducha, Chrno pensaba con gran intensidad en todo lo que había pasado durante esa jornada tan calurosa: Rosette siempre se mostró contenta y estuvo encerrada en su cuarto hasta la tarde, desde que volvió del mercado. Al principio le extrañó mucho y creyó que se debía al regaño que le había dado en la mañana, pero decidió que no podía ser de esa manera, o si no Rosette no habría tomado el té de la tarde con él tan amablemente ni con esa sonrisa tan grande. Más bien, al demonio le pareció como si la chica hubiera pasado la tarde preparando algo. ¿Pero qué, más exactamente?

Lo empezó a adivinar cuando bajó a la cocina para cenar, ya duchado y bien perfumado para empezar la que sería una larga semana de balances y reuniones en la casa matriz de _Shinnig Light Inc._ en Nueva York. El demonio se detuvo en el vano de la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina desde la sala, y se quedó estático.

—Rosette… ¿A qué debo el honor? —dijo, impresionado.

Chrno se encontró en la cocina ante el fregadero con una chica que no era la Rosette que conocía, al menos no aquella que estaba acostumbrado a ver normalmente. La chica era una preciosa diosa sexy que no parecía tener miedo de mostrarse en absoluto, el cambio de vestuario alteraba hasta su actitud. Rosette se volvió hacia su señor con una sonrisa, y Chrno sintió que de haber sido un helado, se habría derretido en un charco de saliva ahí mismo.

Estaba preciosa, más que otras veces. Ese look de rockera le sentaba tan bien (en realidad, cualquier cosa le sentaba bien a ella, eso el demonio podía apreciarlo a simple vista) que la hacía _sentir exactamente como una_. La joven llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro tan corta que a Chrno se le habría secado la garganta si tan sólo no estuviera tan concentrado en mirarla a los ojos; una camiseta sin mangas muy pegada al cuerpo que la chica se había anudado con presteza debajo del talle, quizá para sonar aún más sensual y provocadora. En los pies llevaba sandalias de tacón alto, con cintas de cuero que subían por sus piernas entrecruzándose como zapatillas de bailarina clásica; se había amarrado el cabello en dos coletas de colegiala ciertamente adorables, y su flequillo salvajemente despeinado ocultaba a medias la profunda belleza de sus ojos azules delineados con negro. Llevaba los labios de un rojo tan insondable que al demonio le recordó mucho a la sangre, además de que en su cuello pendían collares de diversos tamaños.

Graciosamente, Chrno no pudo evitar evocar en sus recuerdos un trozo de la canción _"Autopista al Infierno"… "I'm in a highway to hell… nobody's gonna slow me down … Hey mama, I'm in the higway to the promised land" (N del A: es "Highway to Hell" en cualquier caso XD)_… ciertamente, Rosette era una mujer más que infernal, y con aquello le daba totalmente comprobado, él como demonio sabía claramente lo que era sucumbir al pecado.

Al ver la mirada impertérrita de su señor, Rosette se sonrojó y continuó batiendo lo que tenía dentro de ese bowl, desviando los ojos en otra dirección.

— ¿Q-qué le parece, Chrno-_sama_? Es que voy a salir con unas chicas y yo supuse que vestirme así estaría bien… ¿No cree que es demasiado? —dijo ella, con una sonrisita apenada.

—… ¿Vas a salir? ¿Cómo es eso de que vas a salir? —preguntó Chrno, en tono algo sombrío—Nunca antes habías salido, y ahora de repente… ¿Con unas chicas, dijiste? ¿Son amigas tuyas? ¿Son de confianza? —

—… C-Chrno-_sama_, esto no es un interrogatorio. —respondió Rosette, con cierto temor del tono de su señor— L-lo siento, ¡No quise decir eso! Es que de repente usted suena como si fuera un policía o algo… ¡Mejor me quedo, no se preocupe por nada, Chrno-_sama_! —desistió ella, rápidamente.

Chrno no supo exactamente por qué, pero se sintió como un verdadero idiota. ¿Quién lo mandaba a ser tan celoso y posesivo con una mujer a la que apenas si conocía? Sus instintos, ellos eran los culpables. El demonio soltó un suspiro y se aproximó adentrándose en la cocina, para luego apoyarse de un hombro contra la puerta de la nevera.

—Disculpa, Rosette; no quise importunarte. Por supuesto que puedes salir, es tu día libre. No tienes que pedirme permiso a mí. —se disculpó él— Lo que sí, tengo una pequeña condición para ti… si quieres salir, tendrás que dejar que te ayude en lo que sea que estés haciendo. —

—N-no es nada, Chrno-_sama_, estaba haciendo un pastel para el desayuno de mañana. —contestó la chica, algo temblorosa.

— ¿De chocolate? —inquirió él, alzando un poco las orejas, de repente interesado— Sí es mi favorito, ¿Verdad? —

—S-sí… por supuesto. Es el que mejor me sale. —Rosette asintió, sin dejar de batir el contenido del bowl— Ahora mismo estaba empezando con la masa, todavía falta mucho para que sea un pastel. —

— ¡Entonces quiero ayudarte! ¿Qué hay que hacer? —

Rosette se mostraba algo reticente a aceptar la ayuda de su señor. ¿Sería quizá por lo tremendamente atractivo que le resultaba verlo después de darse una ducha? Tenía que hablar con Chrno-_sama_, quería decirle ya de una vez por todas que estaba enamorada de él… cielos, era una tontería. Nadie con un dedo de frente sería tan estúpido como para aceptar a una chica como ella, y eso Rosette ya lo tenía más que asumido. Pensar en que Chrno-_sama_ le fuera a corresponder era como querer tomar sopa con un tenedor, simplemente no se podía lograr. La chica soltó un suspiro y empujó hacia el otro lado de la mesada un jarro de cobre y una barra enorme de chocolate amargo.

—… puede derretir el chocolate para el baño si le apetece, Chrno-_sama_. —aceptó la joven, al final— Lo demás tengo que hacerlo yo, soy la pastelera y no quiero que me quite ese honor… además, usted acaba de ducharse, no quiero que se ensucie tampoco. —añadió, sonriendo quedamente.

—Entonces me pregunto qué habrá pasado por tu cabeza en el momento en que decidiste ponerte tan hermosa para salir y luego empezaste a hacer un pastel de chocolate, Rosette. —dijo Chrno, en son de broma. Puso la cacerola de cobre sobre uno de los fuegos de la cocina y abrió el paquete del chocolate, para luego romperlo en pequeños trozos y ponerlos dentro de la cazuela que ya estaba caliente— Esto va a empezar a oler muy bien dentro de poco… —apreció.

—S-sí, por supuesto. —asintió Rosette, y batió unas claras de huevo.

La chica no pudo evitar fijarse en el alto y esbelto demonio que estaba a su lado, revolviendo los pedazos de chocolate semi-derretidos con una cuchara de madera. Rosette suspiró silenciosamente, imaginando vivamente la mañana en la que despertó con su cabeza sobre el regazo y se había atrevido a besarlo. Observó soñadoramente los labios entreabiertos de Chrno, que dejaban ver buena parte de sus agudos colmillos en aquella sonrisa tan linda…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno concentrado en su tarea. En realidad, Rosette desviaba sus pensamientos hacia Chrno, pensando en lo terriblemente provocador que le resultaba ver buena parte de ese arrogante torso tan bien formado a través de su camisa de verano desabotonada, o en el buen trasero que esos vaqueros viejos le hacían… tampoco pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su cabello violáceo salvajemente húmedo que de vez en vez goteaba sobre sus anchos hombros...

"_Te estas volviendo loca, Rosette. Lo que necesitas es un novio… un novio de verdad, no a Chrno-_sama_. Te crees que lo amas solamente porque él fue el único hombre al que has besado, sólo por eso… ¡Olvídate de Chrno-_sama_, él no va a darte una oportunidad, ni ahora ni nunca!"_ se dijo la chica, mientras volvía la mirada algo tristemente hacia la masa que acababa de formar.

Por su parte, Chrno miraba de reojo a Rosette y volvía a concentrarse en la cazuela cada vez que encontraba los ojos de la chica clavados en él. No sabía qué era, pero le quemaba por dentro como un fuego siniestro el saberse objeto de su mirada de esa manera tan inquisitiva… ¿Qué tanto le estaba viendo ella? ¿Qué tramaba, desde su silenciosa perspectiva? El demonio fijó la vista en su trabajo, viendo cómo el chocolate se derretía despacio y tendido, para de ese modo _intentar al menos dejar a un lado_ la imagen sexy y despreocupada de Rosette vestida para salir. Mas le era imposible; después de contemplar tan "lascivamente" las bronceadas piernas de la chica (y constatando que en efecto ella había tomado algo de color con el sol de Miami) y detenerse en su delgada cintura, sus Legiones se habían alterado considerablemente…

"_Ya basta, Chrno… ¡¡Ya basta, con un demonio! ¿No es esto lo que pasa siempre, al fin y al cabo? ¿No te quedas siempre con las ganas, porque no eres lo suficientemente capaz de decirle que la amas locamente? Infiernos y avernos, parece que nunca aprenderás… ¡¡Concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, y deja de pensar en esa hermosa criatura al menos una vez!"_ se regañó Chrno a sí mismo, apretando los dientes en esa sonrisa falsa que exhibía.

…y ese silencio tan… ¿Incómodo?

—… ¿A dónde dijiste que ibas a salir, Rosette? —soltó Chrno, luego de un carraspeo para interrumpir los pensamientos de todos.

—N-no le dije a dónde iba, Chrno-_sama_. —contestó Rosette— Es un bar de la zona, donde harán un espectáculo de rock. Iré con las chicas de la panadería, usted sabe… Mary, Anne y Claire. Tenían cuatro entradas, no conocían a nadie que pudiera acompañarlas; y como nos vemos todos los días… me invitaron a ir con ellas. ¿Puedo ir, Chrno-_sama_? —

—Rosette, en tu día libre puedes hacer lo que quieras, si quieres ir a ese bar es cosa tuya; yo no te "controlo" los domingos. —asintió él, con una risita y unas enfáticas comillas con los dedos sobre el acto de controlar.

—… igual y no volveré muy tarde, mañana debo trabajar y no quiero que usted se atrase en sus reuniones por mi culpa. —siguió disculpándose Rosette.

—Vuelve a la hora que quieras, ¡No tienes que irte sin acabar el show sólo porque mañana tienes que trabajar! Además, yo te doy permiso de volver a la hora que se te antoje, ¿Está claro? —insistió Chrno, animadamente.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos más, mientras se derretía del todo el chocolate de la cazuela. Rosette ya estaba volcando la masa en un molde, y limpiaba con el dedo las sobras del bowl. Cuando el demonio la vio llevarse el dedo embebido en crema a la boca, sintió un escalofrío de placer que le corrió por la espalda como un espasmo… ¡Tenía que interrumpirla de urgencia, o no podría contenerse un minuto más!

—Rosette, no hagas eso… ¡Ahí tienes un repasador! —la regañó él, con una risita nerviosa— Bien, este chocolate ya casi está… ¿Lo tengo que volcar con esas claras batidas o qué? Seguro quedaría una cosa parecida a una crema o una mousse, ¿No? —

—S-sí, Chrno-_sama_… lo siento. Póngalas aquí, así puedo hacer una crema de chocolate para bañar el pastel. Esto va a quedar como para chuparse los dedos, ya va a ver. —accedió Rosette, contenta.

—Sí… eso no lo dudo. —susurró Chrno, pensando que el comentario tan inocente de Rosette resultaba ciertamente provocador para él.

— ¿Dijo algo, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió Rosette, sorprendida.

—N-no, ¡Nada, solamente decía que sí va a quedar muy delicioso esto! —se corrigió Chrno, notando que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro en lo que él volcaba el chocolate derretido en el bowl con las claras batidas— ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte hasta más tarde, si te doy permiso de ausentarte todo lo que quieras, Rosette? —insistió Chrno, para romper la incomodidad.

—No… un poco es porque mañana debo trabajar, y por otro lado… cuando termine el concierto, hay otro show para damas. Pero me dijeron que es de chicos que se quitan la ropa, y no quiero quedarme a ver eso, Chrno-_sama_. Que las chicas se queden, yo me regreso temprano. —dijo Rosette, con las mejillas teñidas de rubor y un temblor inexplicable para batir la crema— Además, no me gusta estar lejos de la casa durante tanto tiempo, o lejos de usted. Me siento más segura cuando estoy… ya sabe, cuando estoy cerca suyo, Chrno-_sama_. —

El demonio se sintió momentáneamente orgulloso de ser tan importante en la vida de la chica, pero inmediatamente reparó en el comentario sobre el show de desnudistas y casi se echa a reír. Simplemente no podía imaginarse a Rosette en medio de algo como eso… pero aún quedaba un detalle:

—Y si no te quedas a lo mejor, ¿Por qué vas vestida así? —le preguntó.

—… b-bueno, yo sabía que era demasiado, ¡Lo siento, Chrno-_sama_! Iré a cambiarme antes de que lleguen las chicas, no se preocupe por na… —empezó la chica, nerviosa.

— ¡Rosette! No te estoy regañando, sólo curioseé. —interrumpió Chrno.

—… la verdad es que en esos conciertos a veces suben a una chica del público para que baile, o eso me dijeron Mary, Anne y Claire. Y como nunca me han elegido para nada, estaba decidida a ser la más linda para que me hicieran subir al escenario… —acabó por confesar Rosette, sonrojada.

Chrno soltó un silbido de apreciación, y sonrió.

—_Neh_, ya veo por qué estabas tan emocionada hoy en la tarde. Y dime, ¿Es muy lejos esa cantina a la que van? —inquirió luego.

—Es en el centro… se llama _"Burgundy Bar"_ o eso creo. —contestó Rosette, y abrió la puerta del horno para meter en él el pastel sin cocer— No sé dónde queda exactamente, me dijeron que es en el centro. —

—Ya sé dónde, y el centro está muy lejos de aquí, Rosette… ¿Has pensado cómo volverás de allí, a la hora que sea que vayas a hacerlo? Manhattan es peligroso de noche, aún en el circuito céntrico. —murmuró él, y se sentó sobre la mesada de piedra a comer con una cuchara los restos de chocolate del jarro de cobre— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —añadió.

Rosette se limpió las manos con un trapo de cocina, y observó que aunque Chrno-_sama_ era alto, sus pies no tocaban el piso, aún desde la mesada.

—Pues… pensaba resolverlo cuando fuera el momento; creí que tal vez alguien me podría alcanzar hasta el barrio, o algo así. —acabó por decir.

—No, no, no… eso está muy mal, Rosette. —negó Chrno, preocupado.

—… yo sabía que no era buena idea. —susurró Rosette, apenada.

De improviso, un teléfono celular se deslizó sobre la mesada de piedra hasta detenerse junto a la chica, al alcance de su brazo. Rosette vió el aparato con cierta reticencia, y luego dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su señor. Chrno seguía lamiendo la cuchara manchada de chocolate, y al hacer la cabeza hacia atrás se golpeó uno de los cuernos con la alacena. El gesto fue a propósito, y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo el demonio se sobaba el cuerno herido con la mano libre.

—Argh… —se quejó Chrno, de improviso— _Neh_, Rosette: llévate eso. Una vez que termine el espectáculo, llamas a la casa y yo pasaré a recogerte. Estaré esperando tu llamada, así no tienes que arreglártelas para volver. —

Rosette sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de felicidad, las cuales no quiso limpiarse por temor a que se le corriera el maquillaje que tanto le había costado hacer. Sólo sonrió con gran tranquilidad y tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesada, apretándolo contra su pecho.

—… ¿D-de veras haría eso por mí, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó, emocionada.

—Claro, además me quedo más tranquilo si sé que volverás a la casa sana y salva, no quiero quedarme sin mi pastel de chocolate favorito. —aceptó él, y le sonrió de un modo encantador— En serio… —

La chica supo que podría haberse puesto de rodillas ante él sólo de verlo sonreír con esa galantería tan natural. Se acercó distraídamente a su _daimyo_ y le quitó de las manos tanto la cuchara como el cazo de cobre sucios, y dejó los utensilios dentro del fregadero. Sonriendo, Rosette limpió con un beso en la mejilla la mancha de chocolate que Chrno tenía y le dio un abrazo, poniéndose en puntas de pies para llegar hasta sus hombros aunque se situara en el espacio entre sus piernas abiertas.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Siempre diré que usted es el mejor! —le dijo la joven, riendo— Ya sabe que puede pedirme lo que quiera, todo sería lo menos que yo pueda hacer para devolverle estos favores que me hace… —

Sorprendido, Chrno sólo atinó a contenerla entre sus brazos con la misma intensidad al tiempo que rogaba por que Rosette no se diera por enterada de lo que su cariño e inocencia le producían a sus Legiones; o si no toda la confianza recién adquirida podría volverse en su contra. Susurró un suave _"No es nada, Rosette"_ en el oído de ella, y finalmente la dejó ir.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(2:44 AM – Lunes)_

Chrno estaba mortalmente aburrido. En la televisión no había nada en absoluto que se pudiera considerar programación entretenida, y realmente el demonio compadecía a los pobres idiotas que tenían problemas para dormir y soportaban con tanto ahínco a los vendedores de las dos a las cinco AM. Es más, nunca se había mantenido despierto tanto tiempo estando en la casa, y no entendía a ciencia cierta el por qué no se recostaba sobre el sofá a esperar que sonara el teléfono… de todos modos, saltaría hasta el techo con el primer repiqueteo, ¿O no? Entonces, ¿Por qué no quería pegar un ojo?

Porque estaba preocupado por Rosette, por eso.

Suspirando como hechizado, Chrno cambió de señal otra vez, hasta dar la vuelta completa a su servicio de ciento ochenta canales. Echado en el sofá más largo, el demonio sostenía contra su pecho un almohadón en el cual apoyaba la barbilla, sumido en el más profundo aburrimiento; y tendía los pies sobre la mesa ratona para estarse más cómodo. Sabía que de un momento a otro, Rosette iba a llamarle… sólo estaba esperando.

¡Pero el aburrimiento! ¡¡Estaba tan aburrido, por la gracia de la Madre!

Como último recurso, se le ocurrió de una sola persona que posiblemente aún estuviera despierta en domingo, y no tuvo más opción que marcar con la mayor de las perezas un número en el teléfono. Aprisionó el tubo contra su oído con ayuda del hombro, y siguió cambiando de canal en lo que le atendían:

—… _¿Diga? Y más vale que sea importante_. —dijo una voz masculina.

—Hola, Ewan… ¿Te desperté? —contestó Chrno, con una sonrisa.

—… _¿Chrno? ¿Qué rayos haces consciente a esta hora?_ —inquirió el otro, con sorpresa— _No, claro que no me despiertas. Es noche de domingo, ¿Te das cuenta? Ni siquiera estoy en mi casa… de hecho, no sé dónde estoy. ¿Por qué llamas a las tres de la mañana?_ —

—Bah, estaba muy aburrido. Rosette acaba de salir y me quedé despierto esperando que llame, tengo que ir por ella cuando termine el concierto al que fue. Y como no hay nadie más disponible, entonces… —Chrno se interrumpió al escuchar que su amigo Reminghton se reía— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ewan? —

—… _viejo, ¿Te das cuenta de que últimamente te metes demasiado en la vida de esa chica? ¡Déjala ser, no tienes que vigilarla todo el día!_ —le dijo Ewan, ya dejando de reírse— _¡Ya confiesa! Te gusta la pequeña Rosette._ —

Chrno se asustó, y levantó el tubo del teléfono con la mano. Tuvo que soltar el control remoto, consciente de que la sorpresa había hecho que alzara un poco las orejas.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Nada de eso, Ewan… yo solamente le ofrecí mi ayuda, para que no tenga que volverse en taxi o con un desconocido. —dijo, y eso le llenó de unos inexplicables celos por un momento— Absolutamente no tiene ningún sentido lo que estás suponiendo, en serio. —

— _¡Oh, por favor! Como si yo estuviera ciego y no tuviera lo suficiente de demonio para percibirlo… ¿No recuerdas la noche en el restaurante, donde cantaste? Le enseñabas a usar los palillos chinos como si fuera... qué sé yo, tu novia o algo parecido. Y también vi ESA MIRADITA en tus ojos, cuando al final le diste de comer tú mismo. Yo no diría que es así como se lleva un patrón que se respete con su empleada._ —objetó Reminghton, y en su voz se podía entrever una sonrisa algo pícara— _Confiesa, Chrno, no soy estúpido y además soy tu mejor amigo, a mí más que a nadie puedes decirme lo que pasa._ —

—… ¡Bien, bien, bien! Suponiendo que ella me gustara, ¿Qué tendría de malo? Siempre pensé que Rosette es una chica muy linda y muy dulce, así que no podrías decir nada al respecto. —se defendió Chrno, sacando las garras tal león acorralado.

—… _¿Por qué de repente te pones nervioso? Sabía que ella te gustaba, la chica es muy hermosa y además parece una buena persona… supuse que muy tarde o muy temprano te ibas a enamorar de ella._ —insistió Reminghton.

—… en realidad, fue más temprano de lo que crees. —susurró Chrno.

— _¿Qué dijiste? No alcancé a oírte._ —

—Espera, Ewan, tengo otra llamada en la línea… seguro que es Rosette. —el demonio pausó la conversación con su amigo y habilitó la segunda línea que titilaba con insistencia en la consola del teléfono—… ¿Diga? —

— _¿Chrno-_sama_? No lo desperté, ¿Verdad?_ —se oyó la vocecita temblorosa de Rosette— _¿Verdad que no… lo desperté?_ —

—No, Rosette, por supuesto que no. Casualmente estaba aquí hablando con Ewan, y esperaba a que me llamaras, ¿Quieres que vaya por ti, ahora? —dijo el demonio, ya suspirando con alivio. Pero Chrno notó un tono ciertamente extraño en la voz de la chica— ¿Estás bien? Hablas raro… —

—… _ah, Reminghton-_sama_, qué hombre tan guapo. No se preocupe, Chrno-_sama_, venga cuando quiera. La fiesta ya terminó, pero siempre hay… lugar para uno más…_ —ella se tardaba un poco en contestar, y arrastraba las palabras con cierta dificultad, ocasionalmente reía— _Bueno, supongo que eso era todo, guapo. Nos vemos en un rato… hasta luego, Chrno-_sama —

Chrno se quedó estático durante unos segundos… ¿Desde cuándo Rosette hablaba así de "familiarmente" de él? ¿Y desde cuándo lo llamaba "guapo" tan suelta de lengua? Algo extraño estaba pasando, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que sabía lo que era. Habilitó la línea donde estaba su amigo Ewan Reminghton, y el demonio se tardó unos segundos en hablar, paralizado aún por la sorpresa que sentía.

—… ¿Ewan? Como lo imaginé, era Rosette… y no me lo vas a creer, pero se la oía como si se hubiera pasado con las cervezas. No sé qué esté pasando, pero ya me preocupé. —dijo, con un temblor inexplicable en la voz.

—_Vaya, y eso que la chica no te gustaba._ —apreció Ewan, con una risa.

— ¡Que me preocupe por ella no tiene nada que ver con que me guste! Si así fuera, serían dos cosas distintas… mejor lo hablamos el martes, ¿Te parece bien? Tengo una reunión a las nueve y cuando salga podemos ir al parque por un café, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Te vale? —ofreció Chrno, molesto.

—_Por supuesto que me vale, Romeo. Trátala bien, será divertido ver cómo me cuentas acerca de las cervezas de más de Rosette, no esperaba que ella pudiera ponerse ebria._ —accedió Reminghton, todavía riendo.

—… adiós, Ewan, nos vemos. —se despidió Chrno, ya muy molesto.

—_Hasta luego._ —

Chrno colgó el auricular e inmediatamente salió disparado hacia el patio, sabiendo que la mejor manera de llegar hasta Rosette sería en un vuelo rápido y enérgico hasta el centro. Inmediatamente apenas abrió la puerta de cristal, desplegó sus alas y se alzó en el aire, lanzándose como una bala a través del cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre Manhattan.

El único deseo de Chrno en esos momentos, era que Rosette estuviera sana y salva, si no en problemas.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Ay, qué lindo! Snif, snif… Chrno siempre tan caballero y tan bueno, casi resulta mentira que sea un demonio y venga del lado malo de las cosas, ¿No? Al principio pensaba algo parecido respecto de la historia original de Chrno Crusade, que era lo más extraño que había visto (una sierva de Dios con un pariente del Diablo O.o) y no sé si fue eso o qué lo que me hizo interesarme tanto por la serie, más que nada por el manga porque de lejos está mucho mejor que la serie animada, así que ni modo, ya le paro con mi parlotería y los dejo en paz hasta el siguiente chap n.n**

**Tarea para los fans… o quien sea XD ¡Dejen rewie, please! Podemos hacerlos figurar en el siguiente chap, aunque no podamos responder los reviews públicamente; sigan leyendo, recomienden con los amigos, etc.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**La palabra suena fea, pero Rosette en efecto estaba borracha. Como una cuba, pasada de copas, ebria, hasta las tapas, o como quieran decirle… ¡Échenle la culpa al trío de amigas, no a la pobre niña! El siguiente chap será un recorrido por las amorosamente incómodas peripecias de Chrno para traer a la chica borrachina a la casa de nuevo, más una de las mejores oportunidades del demonio para confesar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos a una Rosette que se atreve a todo, al no estar consciente de sus actos. Rosette misma puede delatarse, embotada por el alcohol de media cerveza… ¿Qué más quieren? La chica nunca había tomado antes ¬¬… y en un mágico momento cerca de una fuente, en una plaza, puede que ella se atreva a darle el primer beso inconsciente de su vida… ¡ADELANTE, TAL VEZ LUEGO NUESTRA PROTAGONISTA NUNCA RECUERDE LO QUE PASÓ! n.n**

**Sin más nos despedimos hasta lo que sigue… ¡Contáctennos!**

**(Próxima Actualización: A ver… Chrno ya nos quiere matar por emborracharle a Rosette, así que si nos salvamos de su ira, será en 14 días n.n)**


	28. Vigésimo Octavo Acto

**¡Wola de nuevo, mis queridos amigos lectores! Y somos tan, pero tan insoportables, que volvimos a molestarlos con otro capítulo XD ¡No se imaginan qué pasa en este! ¡El primer beso consci-inconsciente que se dan nuestros protagonistas! n.n No se pierdan esto porque prometemos que vendrá gracioso y comprometido para cierto chico alto de pelo violeta y con cuernos XD Primeramente saludamos a las siguientes amables personas que siempre nos siguen: _Kikiokagomesama, Misato Kat chan, Alilu, Marion-Asakura_ (seh, Rosette hasta la chancla XD), _Noci-chan_ (emmh… creo que las escenas picantes de aquí en más van a compensar ciertas cosas 9.9), _Yanaamy1, Flonne_ (verdad que es horrible cuando no hay nada para ver en la tele? ¬¬), _AomeHb, Walku-chan _(que enloqueció leyendo el fic X.x) y _Kilvan_ (mil gracias por las páginas, me hace amar mucho más esta serie y ojalá hablemos de nuevo n.n ¡qué simpático resultaste!)**

**¡Muchas gracias! Leemos todos los rewies y estamos muy pero muy agradecidas con toda la gente que nos lee, queremos conocerlos y charlar con ustedes v.v ¡No sean malitos y contáctense!**

Ahora como siempre, nuestro host que los prepara para un momento de lectura nada constructiva, pero bueh… ¡Tenemos MÁS ideas para este fanfic, oh cielos! X.x

_(Nota: Los puntos suspensivos que aparecen en palabras entrecortadas en cursiva son el espacio respectivo para los hipos alcohólicos de Rosette XD)_

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Octavo Acto: "Lo que Puede lograr Media Cerveza de Más"_**

_(3:00 AM – Lunes – Inmediaciones del Burgundy Bar, NY)_

Chrno aterrizó algo lejos del tumulto, un poco receloso a que la batahola lo viera descender de los cielos en medio de una noche que amenazaba a la luna y las estrellas rutilantes con unas feas nubes de lluvia. Observó que en las calles había casi tantos jóvenes como en el interior del local, y decidió que sería una pequeña odisea meterse dentro del antro sin que nadie notara las visibles protuberancias de su cabeza, ni sus orejas alargadas. Resoplando y frustrado, Chrno metió las manos dentro de su abrigo y se encaminó hacia la entrada principal, siguiendo el suave aroma del perfume de Rosette, el cual tenía muy bien grabado en la mente. Siguiendo el instinto que había madurado con los años, el demonio logró entrar al bar sin ser notado, y no se sintió tan incómodo al ver que otros demonios estaban ahí dentro, ocultos en formas semihumanas.

Uno de ellos le reconoció y saludó, pero aunque Chrno devolvió el saludo, no se detuvo a charlar. Estaba más preocupado por la chica que limpiaba en su casa que por cualquier amistad de antaño. El aroma se extendía más hacia su derecha, por lo cual dio unas vueltas entre las personas, hasta que dio con una mesa con cuatro chicas: una pelirroja, una castaña y dos rubias. Una de las rubias era Rosette.

—… buenas noches. —dijo, en tono neutro. Su mirada no reflejaba la gran preocupación que sentía— ¿O debería decir buenos días? —

— ¿Qué buscas, guapo? —le preguntó la pelirroja, fijando sus ojos de zafiro en la alta y arrogante figura del demonio— Muy decorativos esos lindos cuernos, ¿Eres demonio? ¿Quieres bailar? —

—Eres muy amable… pero no, gracias. Vengo por Rosette, acaba de llamarme y digamos que ahora no me gusta lo que veo. —contestó Chrno, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— ¿Cómo está ella? Por cómo se la oía al teléfono, no parecía que muy bien. —

—… un momento, ¿Tú eres el tal "Chrno-_sama_" del cual Rosette nos ha estado hablando toda la noche? —inquirió la otra rubia, con voz de pito— ¿De verdad eres su jefe?... yo te conozco, de la panadería… ¡Sí, te recuerdo, ibas a comprar el pan todas las mañanas, y dejaste de venir cuando apareció Rosette! Emmhh… Es… ¿Un gusto conocerte? Me llamo Mary, y ellas son mis amigas Anne y Claire. Invitamos a Rosette con nosotras porque… —

—Conozco la historia, ella se encargó de contármela muy amablemente. Ahora, ¿Puedo llevármela? —insistió el demonio, viendo que su chica preferida estaba echada sobre la mesa, como si durmiera— Esta música me hace daño, realmente preferiría salir de aquí cuanto antes. —añadió, y en efecto así era.

—Mire, señor… no sabemos qué le pasó, sólo bebió medio vaso de cerveza y se puso así. ¿Ella nunca había tomado antes o qué? —increpó la castaña, a todas luces la más madura y responsable de las tres amigas— No va a despedir a Rosette, ¿Verdad que no? No fue su culpa, no sea malo… ¡Parece como si no hubiera probado alcohol nunca en la vida! —

—… es probable que así haya sido. No se preocupen, no pienso despedirla, pero me haría inmensamente feliz salir de este lugar y llevarme a Rosette, no soporto los antros. —contestó Chrno, amable. Claire se levantó entonces de su silla y le hizo un lugar al demonio para que recogiera a la chica que dormía en contra de la mesa—… vamos, Rosette… ¿Rosette? _Neh_, despierta… ¡Despierta! No tenemos toda la noche, mañana tengo que trabajar. —agregó, tratando de hacer que su joven empleada abriera los ojos.

—… ¡Ya tengo su _desay…uno_, Chrno-_sama_! —casi gritó la rubia, alzándose de un salto que sorprendió a todos— ¡N-no se _preocup…e_ más! —

— ¡Está muy mal! —apreció Mary, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—No, quizá no está tan mal… sólo necesita un café. Pero lo tomaremos en otra parte, no aguanto este ruido infernal. Gracias por cuidarla, chicas; y creo que en la mañana seré yo quien vaya por el pan, les diré cómo sigue Rosette. Hasta mañana… o dentro de un rato, como sea. —les dijo Chrno, con una sonrisa ligera. Atrapó a Rosette por el brazo y suavemente la condujo entre las mesas, tratando de sacarla de allí.

La chica caminaba tambaleándose, con los ojos semicerrados en un gesto de somnolencia muy evidente. De tanto en tanto hipaba, demostrando que en realidad estaba bastante afectada… ¿Media cerveza? ¿Sólo eso había tomado? Chrno no entendía los efectos del alcohol en los humanos, él sabía que podía tomar cuanta cerveza le pusieran en frente sin sentir ningún efecto, tal era la imperfección de sus Legiones; ¿Pero los humanos eran tan débiles? Constató que aunque algo similar había supuesto, Rosette no presentaba ningún olor de alcohol ni nada, así que en efecto bien podría ser fruto de sólo media cerveza. Con una expresión más que compasiva, Chrno sostuvo a Rosette contra su cuerpo en un abrazo protector, y sonrió a las tres amigas panaderas antes de marchar hacia fuera del lugar.

—… ¿Chrno-_sama_? —dijo Rosette, en voz baja. Un hipo siguió a la frase— ¿Dónde _esht…amos_, Chrno-_sama_? —

—Tranquila, Rosette. Ya salimos de ese lugar… maldita sea, el cigarro de esta chaqueta no se quitará. —susurró él, olfateando su abrigo con una mueca de desaprobación— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Crees que puedes caminar si te dejo andar sola, sin que te caigas? —

Rosette se volvió y miró a Chrno a los ojos durante unos segundos, viendo casi a través de él como a la nada, con una mirada vidriosa de ojos colorados por la falta de sueño y el humo de cigarro; pero aún así hermosamente azul. El demonio sonrió apenas, demostrándole que no estaba enfadado con ella de ninguna manera, y sostuvo a la chica por la cintura mientras caminaban y se alejaban del antro.

—… ¿Quién _ray…os_ eres tú? ¿¿Dónde está _Chrno-sa…ma_? —soltó Rosette, de repente asustada.

—_Neh_, Rosette… ¡Soy yo! ¿Es que ya ni me reconoces? ¿Estás segura de que sólo tomaste media cerveza? No tienes buen aspecto. —

—Pues tú estás muy guapo, _quien…quiera_ que seas. —aceptó la chica, y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Chrno, apoyando su peso contra él— Y además eres muy _có…modo_. Hueles bien… eres muy _pare…cido_ a alguien que conozco, pero él es más guapo. —

— ¿De veras? —inquirió Chrno, divertido. Sostuvo a la chica con un brazo para que no se cayera. Al levantar la cabeza, el demonio vio el anuncio de otro bar abierto, ya una calle lejos del antro— ¿Te parece si tomas un poco de café aquí? —añadió.

—… tengo que llegar a casa _rá…pido_, o si no Chrno-_sama_ se enojará _con…migo_, no quiero que se _en…oje_ conmigo, yo quiero mucho a ese bastardo y no me gusta cuando se _en…fada_, me dan ganas de darle un… de darle un beso, porque el _maldi…to_ es tan guapo que me rendiría a él sin _lu…char_. —dijo Rosette, hablando muy rápido— ¡Quiero ir a _ca…sa_! —

—Cálmate, Rosette. Entremos aquí, ven, sígueme. —la tranquilizó Chrno, y la guió hacia el bar. Allí dentro no había tanto humo ni la música estaba tan alta, por lo que Chrno se decidió a entrar. Además, el cantinero era un demonio— Siéntate por aquí, vamos… eso es, muy bien. —Chrno se sentó en otra banca junto a la chica, y dio un golpe a la barra— ¡_Neh_, necesito atención urgente! —recusó, alzando la voz.

El cantinero era un demonio grande, de brazos muy fuertes y mirada dura como el acero. Pero al encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Chrno y ver quién era (que eran parientes, más bien) estiró sus finos labios en una sonrisa gélida y se apoyó por los codos, delante de los jóvenes. La chica rubia reposaba echada en contra del demonio que pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—… vaya, ¿Una noche pesada, amigo? —inquirió el cantinero.

—Más o menos… ¿Tienes alguna de esas bebidas que usan los humanos para levantarse el ánimo? Si no, tráeme un café muy cargado, sin azúcar. —le pidió Chrno, con toda su amabilidad propia— Tengo que quitarle esa borrachera de encima, o no podrá levantarse dentro de unas horas. —

El cantinero asintió y sacó de un refrigerador detrás suyo una lata alta y delgada de color negro, con inscripciones en rojo, y se la dejó a Chrno en la barra luego de abrir el seguro.

—Es lo único que la levantará, amigo. ¿Quieres algún analgésico también? Tengo casi un botiquín de emergencias para rescatar a todos los chicos que llegan aquí borrachos. —ofreció el cantinero.

—… no, he oído que no es bueno mezclar analgésicos con esto. —

—No sería la primera vez que se haga… —prosiguió el otro demonio.

—Pero apuesto a que es la primera vez que esta chica bebe algo de esta índole, y no quiero arriesgarme. No me perdonaría que le hiciera daño, así que mejor dejémoslo en la bebida y nada más… —interrumpió Chrno, irritado por la insistencia del cantinero. Si en la lata decía _"bébase con moderación y no mezcle con otros productos"_ la mayoría de las veces era mejor no hacerlo.

—Bien, amigo… tú sabrás. —concluyó el cantinero, y con un trapo de repasar en las manos se alejó hacia la otra punta de la barra.

Chrno tomó la lata con cuidado y acercó el pico despacio hacia la boca de Rosette, escuchando que ella murmuraba incoherencias en voz baja. ¿Ahora deliraba por la ebriedad? Cielos, no podía creerlo. Levantó la cabeza de la chica y posó el metal frío en los labios de ella, obligándola a abrir la boca para que tomara el líquido que olía a fresa.

—… vamos, Rosette… por favor, tómate esto. —insistió Chrno, en voz baja.

— ¡N-no! ¡¡Quiero a Chrno-_sama_! ¡_Quie…ro_ ir a casa! —se negaba ella.

El demonio cerró los ojos, frustrado. De ese modo nunca conseguiría hacer que ella tragara la bebida, y nunca la rescataría antes del amanecer. Por eso, Chrno miró la lata con detenimiento, y se echó un trago en lo que pensaba qué hacer; luego, al escuchar que Rosette seguía hablando, se le ocurrió una idea más o menos buena. Miró a la chica unos segundos, en lo que ella desvariaba de nuevo, y sonrió.

—… _Neh_, ¿Rosette? Chrno-_sama_ no está aquí, pero yo puedo ayudarte. —dijo, aprovechando la ocasión— ¿Confías en mí? —

— ¿¿Quién eres t-tú, _mald…ito_? —dijo Rosette, enfadada.

Genial, la fase violenta del alcohólico. ¿Y media cerveza alcanzaba para que una persona llegara a ella? El demonio no estaba seguro.

Sin decir nada más, Chrno se echó otro trago de la bebida y contuvo el líquido dentro de su boca. Luego y casi que nada amablemente, el demonio sostuvo la cabeza de la joven por la nuca; seguidamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la obligó a tragar la bebida que contenía dentro de su boca, en una de las maniobras de emergencia más viejas que conocía. Pero cuando ya no tuvo más líquido qué pasarle, Chrno no pudo despegarse de la chica… ella por instinto había rodeado su cintura con los brazos y se apretaba contra su pecho, convirtiendo la maniobra de emergencia en un gesto de pasión…

— ¡Tranquila, tranquila! —la calmó Chrno, separándose con gran esfuerzo, al tiempo que volvía la cabeza en otra dirección— ¡Sólo bébelo, vamos! —

El demonio ofreció la lata a la chica que estaba abrazada a su cintura, y Rosette no dudó en atraparla y llevársela a los labios, tragando el líquido de fresa con voracidad. Ante la mirada atónita de Chrno, se bebió toda la lata y la dejó sobre la barra con un golpe seco.

— ¡Ah! ¿Y _aho…ra_ qué haremos? —inquirió ella, riéndose a lo tonto.

—Sólo esperamos, esperaremos a que haga efecto. —explicó Chrno, con la voz pausada y tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

Rosette echó a reír tontamente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del demonio, hundiendo la cara entre sus ropas. Apretó un poco más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Chrno y se quedó allí unos instantes, muy cómoda y al parecer contenta. Él no hizo más que apoyar un codo sobre la barra y sostenerse la cabeza con impaciencia, sobando la espalda de la chica con el brazo libre y a la espera de un rápido efecto de la bebida, necesitaba que ella reaccionara pronto para que se alejara de su persona; y por más que intentara, Chrno no podía dejar de pensar en las bronceadas piernas de la joven, cuyas rodillas rozaban sin darse cuenta un sitio prohibido en su entrepierna…

—Oh, rayos… —murmuraba Chrno, una y otra vez— Esto empeora… —

—… Chrno-_sama_… —susurró Rosette, medio dormida sobre el pecho del demonio. Parecía que el hipo ya se le había pasado, y ahora estaba en la fase en la cual caería dormida de un momento a otro, para fortuna de él— Chrno-_sama_, no me despida… yo lo quiero mucho. Usted es el único hombre que amo, no me despida, por favor… —

— ¿Qué dices, Rosette? —suspiró Chrno, sin hacer caso de su plática de borrachos, sabiendo que ella hablaba con él pero en realidad se dirigía a una persona que, según creía, no estaba allí— No puedo escucharte bien. —

—… que yo lo amo, Chrno-_sama_. No sea malo y déme un beso, sólo para probar, ande. Estoy locamente enamorada de usted… ¿Tú conoces a Chrno-_sama_? Es un demonio muy guapo… —susurraba la chica, adormilada. Chrno acariciaba sus cabellos con la mano libre, arrullándola— Es alto, muy alto. Y guapo, también es muy guapo… tiene una mirada increíble, con esos ojos que parecen atravesarte, es tan excitante mirarlo… ¡Y cuando se ducha! Ah, cuando Chrno-_sama_ se ducha, me derrito… ¡Es tan hermoso cuando baja a la cocina después de ducharse! No me resisto a él, no puedo resistirme… me gustaría que me tomara entre sus brazos y me besara, seguramente cuando está despierto besa muy bien… —

Chrno sólo abrió mucho los ojos, y empezó a prestar atención. Acarició los cabellos de Rosette con más ternura, comenzando a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre sus labios, y acomodó mejor su apoyo en la barra. Estaba seguro de que podía aprovecharse de esa ocasión, de cualquier modo ella no iba a acordarse de nada en la mañana, y tendría una jaqueca tan fuerte que tampoco tendría tiempo de recordar nada:

—… ¿De veras eso piensas de mí? Quiero decir, ¿Eso piensas de él? —dijo, con tonito inocente— Cuéntame más… seguro que él también te ama. No me extrañaría nada, porque eres una chica muy hermosa y muy buena. —

—… no creo que yo le guste a Chrno-_sama_. Si yo le gustara, ya lo habría demostrado, al menos. Es que yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y él no se da cuenta, es un cabeza hueca… un _baka_, como dice siempre Chrno_-chan_. —siguió Rosette, y en un gesto involuntario acariciaba la cintura del demonio.

—Bueno, que nadie diga que no lo conoces. —susurró él.

De repente, Rosette levantó la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Chrno.

— ¡Quiero ir a casa, por favor! Llévame a la casa de Chrno-_sama_, seguro que está muy preocupado por mí, le dije que no volvería muy tarde, ¡Ayúdame a llegar! Él vive en… en… ¡Ay, no! ¡No sé dónde vive! ¿Tú sí sabes dónde es la casa de Chrno-_sama_? —la chica parecía desesperada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y aferró el rostro del demonio con angustia— ¿¿Sabes, verdad? —

—… tranquila, yo puedo llevarte. —asintió Chrno, con una sonrisa.

—Sonríes como él… como mi Chrno-_sama_. Dios, ¿Por qué duele tanto? ¡No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza, ni a él ni a su sonrisa! —lloriqueó Rosette.

Chrno esbozó otra clase de mohín, más angustiado y lleno de colmillos.

—Yo tampoco entiendo por qué duele, Rosette. —susurró, y se levantó.

Cuando lograron salir de la cantina, Chrno cargó a Rosette en sus brazos y supo que si caminaba cargándola seguro llegarían más rápido a la casa. Pero en mitad del viaje, Rosette se negó enérgicamente a ser llevada en andas y pataleó hasta que el demonio finalmente la bajó y siguieron andando, mientras él la sostenía por el brazo. Un rato más tarde, ya más despierta por efecto de la bebida energizante, la chica se negó también a ser tocada por Chrno y en un acceso de inexplicable furia se soltó de su mano siguiendo su camino. Chrno la vigilaba con ojos de halcón, sabiendo que el peligro más grande era que se cayera y se lastimara, o que intentara cruzar la calle. Para ser ya las tres y media de la mañana, mucha gente circulaba por la avenida, quizá no fuera muy buena idea perder de vista a la tambaleante Rosette.

Desde una distancia de más o menos dos pasos, Chrno seguía a Rosette, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo que apestaba a tabaco y los ojos muy abiertos, debido al trago que se había echado de la bebida energizante. El demonio seguía más que nada el movimiento de las caderas de la joven, y notó que verla tan bonita y desprotegida le excitaba inconscientemente más que antes… ¿Sería que quizá estaba entrando de nuevo y ahora en esa temporada tan problemática? No podía equivocarse, era verano y los calores en Manhattan ya resultaban casi asfixiantes para él, todos los años pasaba en la misma época; empezaba a sentirse excitado sin razón, ansioso por ser el centro de atención y celoso hasta del aire… Posiblemente estaba en temporada de celo de nuevo, como todos los años. ¿Y qué haría si debía ausentarse una semana, dos o quizá tres? ¿Dejar a Rosette sola en la casa? Llevarla consigo suponía un peligro para los dos, y no quería arriesgarla a ella…

Levantó la cabeza distraídamente, y vio que Rosette se encaminaba hacia la calle. Asustado, corrió hasta ella y la levantó en los brazos sin siquiera decirle nada, con una mueca molesta en la boca.

— ¡No hagas eso, Rosette! ¡Quédate en la vereda, o tendré que cargarte el resto del camino! —dijo, molesto— No, ¿Sabes qué es mejor? Te cargaré a la casa de Chrno-_sama_, no es bueno dejarte caminando sola… —

— ¡Bájame, te digo! —insistía ella, pero el demonio no obedeció.

Chrno siguió caminando un poco más, hasta que Rosette se calmó y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo. Su otra mano reposaba en el pecho del demonio, como esgrimiendo entre sus dedos una caricia suave y ligera.

Y eso hizo que él siguiera pensando. Ya una caricia lo estaba volviendo loco, había notado en Miami que el calor agobiante no le cansaba lo suficiente como para no sentir los impulsos de su Legión y ahora con toda la confesión turbulenta de Rosette, más difícil se le hacía ignorar lo que su cuerpo pedía. Cuando tenía a su esposa, no era problema… pero desde que ella murió las cosas empezaron a complicarse. Por eso tenía una casa allá en Montreal, Canadá; y por eso se iba a un lugar bien frío durante dos semanas después de empezar a sentir los primeros efectos. Con Rosette cerca, tentándolo todo el tiempo y, con esta situación cada vez más insostenible de deseos sin concretar, parecía como si para Chrno la fecha se hubiera adelantado esta vez.

El demonio hizo una mueca y siguió su camino, sintiendo que Rosette empezaba a ser su debilidad más grande. Y como él lo veía, sólo tenía dos opciones: o se deshacía de ella, o de una vez le confesaba lo que sentía.

Hacia las cuatro menos cuarto de la mañana, Chrno y Rosette ya estaban a unas calles de la casa, pero igualmente él necesitaba un descanso. Él se detuvo en el mismo parque donde solía ir a jugar fútbol cuando se aburría, y sentó a la chica en el borde de una fuente, sentándose él también a su lado. Ella estaba despierta, pero no decía nada y parecía casi ausente.

—… ¿Te sientes bien, Rosette? —preguntó Chrno, en tono cauteloso.

—Sí. Ya estoy mucho mejor… me duele la cabeza, es todo. —respondió la chica, aún algo mareada pero ya más despierta— ¿Dónde estamos? —

—Ya casi llegamos, ese antro al que fueron está muy lejos de la casa. Pero no te preocupes, ya casi estamos ahí. —dijo él, para tranquilizarla— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —añadió, al ver que ella se levantaba y hacía unos pasos.

—… n-necesito estar de pie, por favor. —pidió Rosette, mareada.

Él se levantó también, pero no fue justo hacia ella. Se quedó observando el hermoso efecto de las luces ambarinas proyectadas a través de los chorros de la fuente, y pensó que era un maravilloso lugar para una pareja enamorada. Y tampoco pudo evitar sentir nostalgia de su propio pensamiento, al darse cuenta de que Rosette miraba hacia la fuente con el mismo aire de enferma romántica que él creía tener en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Rosette? —le preguntó.

—… nada, sólo estaba pensando. Pensaba en que me gustaría ser besada por primera vez en un sitio como éste. Es muy romántico… pero déjame, lloro hasta en las bodas de la televisión, seguro crees que soy una tonta. —dijo ella, con una sonrisa hermosa.

—No digas eso, pequeña. —y de nuevo a Chrno le pareció que el decir _"pequeña"_ estuvo de más en la frase— Nadie cree que seas una tonta. Así que te gustaría venir aquí con quien vaya a darte tu primer beso… Y supongo que esa persona es Chrno-_sama_, ¿O no? —

Ah, se estaba arriesgando demasiado… Rosette ya no estaba tan ebria como hacía un rato, ¡No tenía que abusar de su confianza en el dolor de cabeza del día siguiente!

—… tal vez. Me gustaría que así fuera. —susurró ella, sonrojándose. Dio un paso en falso y terminó sostenida por los acogedores brazos de su _daimyo_, siempre más confiables que los de cualquier otra persona— ¡Lo siento! Creo que el mosaico está roto por aquí… o todavía estoy borracha. —

—No es nada, estoy para ayudarte. Y dime… ese beso que tanto ansías, ¿Es algo así como un sueño o qué? —se atrevió a preguntar él. Ya empezaba a escarbar en terreno peligroso de nuevo— ¿Lo es? —

—… s-supongo que sí. Realmente sería un sueño hecho realidad si pudiera besar a mi señor. Es algo que me haría muy feliz… —susurró ella, mirando esos ojos dorados que no reconocía con un cierto temor de confesar.

Estaban demasiado cerca. La Legión de Chrno empezaba a levantar su temperatura otra vez, volviéndose una incontrolable masa de nervios alterados. Sostuvo mejor a la chica en un abrazo contra su cuerpo, fijando en una actitud sumamente provocadora todas las femeninas formas de Rosette contra cada músculo endurecido de su propia persona.

—… ¿No crees que es hora de que te cumplan un deseo o dos? —susurró el demonio, en un tono que habría derretido a Rosette, de no ser porque no se hallaba en todas sus facultades.

No dijo más, sólo aproximó despacio su rostro hacia el de la asombrada chica, y primero rozó su nariz contra la de ella, buscando convencerla. Rosette levantó la cabeza en el acto, y besó rápidamente sus labios como si lo estuviera probando, tratando de dilucidar si era real o sólo estaba soñando. El dolor de cabeza martilleaba las sienes de la chica, pero se olvidó de él en cuanto se vio tan cálidamente arrullada. Chrno sonrió, decidido… era ahora o nunca de nuevo.

El demonio entreabrió apenas sus labios y finalmente besó a Rosette, con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba. La dulzura de ese contacto tan especial hizo que sus hormonas dormidas se disparasen por completo… ¡Estaba más seguro que nunca, ya estaba en temporada de celo! Pero el miedo a lo que pudiera hacer no lo detuvo, sino que le impulsó a acariciar los labios de Rosette aún con más pasión. El beso se volvió algo más agresivo, a medida que Chrno intentaba introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica y lamía de vez en cuando sus labios para persuadirla… ella terminó por ceder, y sin saber lo que hacía en realidad, Rosette enterró sus dedos en el corto cabello violáceo del demonio, logrando con esa caricia que él la apretase aún más fuerte contra su cuerpo caliente y exaltado.

Repentinamente, la certeza fue como una saeta luminosa dentro de su consciencia. No podía seguir con eso. La pobre Rosette ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba parada, no era noble lo que hacía al forzarla de esa manera. Se sintió apaleado por una fuerza invisible, que le obligó bruscamente a separarse de los labios de su amada… no, ya era suficiente.

—Ya basta… esto no está bien. No se supone que aproveche de esta manera, no es típico de mí. Maldita sea… —murmuró Chrno, entre uno y otro de pequeños besos que dejaba sobre la barbilla de la chica, a modo de suave despedida— Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo… —

—… Ay, Chrno-_sama_… —fue el susurro dormido de ella, que aún gozaba casi en silencio de su caricia—… Chrno-_sama_… —

—Ya fue suficiente. —decidió el demonio, con la sangre más hirviente que nunca en su vida. ¿Por qué resultaba tan feroz en esta ocasión? ¿Qué tenía de especial, que despertaba sus instintos con tanta fuerza?— Volvamos a la casa, tú necesitas una larga, larga siesta, Rosette. —

Y sin más, Chrno volvió a cargar a Rosette en sus brazos. Ella empezaba a dormirse, acurrucada en su pecho sabiéndose protegida de todo y de todos. No tenía idea de dónde estaba o quién era ese caballero que estaba con ella, pero el sueño la invadía y sólo ansiaba llegar a casa para ver a Chrno-_sama_. No tenía idea de a dónde la llevaban, pero este sujeto era tan parecido a su _daimyo_ que no pudo hacer menos que dejarse arrastrar por él… mientras tanto, muy en su fuero interno, Chrno se regañaba a sí mismo muy duramente por lo que había hecho.

Tendría que viajar a Montreal cuanto antes, para evitar la catástrofe.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Ay, qué lindo! Diozz, han esperado este beso a lo largo de veintisiete episodios, qué chapa que tienen todos para aguantar hasta el veintiocho. ¿Qué es todo ese asunto de la temporada de celo? ¿Será Chrno tan animal como los demás demonios, o sólo necesita estar en soledad en algún sitio fresco? Ajajá, ya lo sabremos en el transcurso de los siguientes episodios, porque este fic tal vez empiece a girar hacia un decline cada vez más evidente, ¿No les parece? Puff, ahora van a tener besos y lemmon suave para tirar para arriba, muchas escenas románticas y cosas bonitas, para que vean que somos buenas XD **

**Ya saben lo que decimos siempre: en lo posible, dejen un review, o consulten con los amigos, y esperen lo que sigue porque promete mucho O.o**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**A la mañana siguiente, el terrible dolor de cabeza de Rosette es cosa asegurada. Ella dice no acordarse de nada de lo que pasó, y acepta la versión de los hechos que le da Chrno… ¡Aunque en realidad sí estaba bastante consciente para acordarse de un beso que la encendió como hoguera! Al demonio le cae como patada mentirle a Rosette pero, ¿Qué quieren que haga? Tal vez delatarse ante ella podría lograr que la perdiera o algo. La lucha de Chrno por suprimir los instintos de su Legión enardecida funciona… más o menos bien. El problema radica en cierto pastel de chocolate con NUECES que Rosette preparó el día anterior, y ahora ofrece como agradecimiento a su señor por haberla ayudado. ¡Las nueces son la perdición de Chrno, le llenan de una extraña energía que en realidad no quiere sentir! Antes de saber siquiera lo que pasa, él ya marca el número de su mejor amigo para avisarle que tendrán que salir para Montreal de emergencia… NO SE PIERDAN ESTO, SERÁ… COOL! Jajaja. **

**Y como siempre, conversen con nosotros, no se queden afuera.**

**(Próxima Actualización: Neh, aún no pedimos el pastel, ni contratamos el servicio en Montreal así que será dentro de unos 7 días XD)**


	29. Vigésimo Noveno Acto

**¡¡Woohaaa! Ajajaja, ¡Sí, adivinaron! Es imposible desligarse de nosotras, y menos cuando el fanfic se pone tan bueno, ¡Wiii! Cómo me gusta escribir en este fic, para que se lo vean, este capítulo fue escrito cuando el octavo aún no estaba publicado XD ¡Así que saben que vamos muy adelantadas! Muehehhe, por ahora, saludamos a toda la hermosa gente que nos quiere y nos saluda mucho n.n ¡Los queremos a ustedes también! _Noci-chan_ **(este episodio se viene candente también, y de ahora en más todo lleva a lo que los lectores desean… ¡Disfrútenlo! n.n)**, _Alilu_ **(que sigue con el trauma de ser Rosette y se imagina cosas que no son… ¡Pero en buena hora! XD)**, _Marion-Asakura_ **(pobre Rosette, nunca había tomado más que agua XD)**, _Misato Kat chan_ **(la espera se acabó ya, y muchas gracias por todo n.n)**, _Inusuki_ **(jajaja qué locura con Rosette, ¿No?)**, _Flonne_ **(O.o ¡Es verdad! No me había fijado, pero ya casi llegamos a los 300 rewies… ¡De ustedes depende que sean 400 antes del fin! XD es como una especie de meta)**, _Yanaamy1_ **(No quede duda: Chrno ES un caballero XD)**, _Anais-chan_ **(muchas gracias por ser tan entusiasta! n.n), **_Riku Daidouji _**(todavía nos has visto qué tan hot se pondrá el fanfic XD), **_AomeHB_** (y Chrno seguirá aguantando a menos que quiera quedar mal con Rosette XD), **_Walku-chan _**(ya tendrás oportunidad de darle todos los golpes que quieras a ese demonio XD), **_Satorichiva_** (no la va a dejar sola, Chrnito no se puede separar de la piobre Rosette jejeje) y **_Kilvan_** (hey! mil gracias por los links, tendré que guardarlos hasta el siguiente viernes porque estoy sin tiempo para descargarlos, pero te agradezco mil que lo intentaras n.n además, siempre pienso en Chrno como un felino gigante XD)

**Fueron pocos esta vez, pero igual nos alegramos muchísimo de que nos sigan y nos animen como lo hacen, esto realmente es genial, nos da tantos ánimos que no queremos parar… pero lamentablemente pronto terminaremos el fic así que sólo sigan ahí n.n**

El host nuestro de cada episodio. De nuevo advierto que esta no es una lectura muy constructiva, hay cosas mejores XD pero si a ustedes los divierte…

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Vigésimo Noveno Acto: "El Inicio de una Temporada muy Especial"_**

_(11:40 AM – Lunes)_

Rosette despertó en la más cálida de las comodidades. Lo único incierto era un desagradable olor a cigarro que llenaba el ambiente, pero estaba segura de encontrarse en un sitio a salvo. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, lenta y con la certeza de que los tenía hinchados, se encontró con el sol que entraba por la ventana mal cerrada de un cuarto alto… su cuarto estaba en la planta baja y su ventanal daba al Oeste, así que de buenas a primeras se desorientó. Además, se sentía pesada y aunque muy descansada, tenía dificultad para moverse.

Al mirar mejor a su alrededor, se encontró prisionera de los brazos de su _daimyo_, durmiendo con él en la amplia cama de su cuarto en el primer piso. Chrno reposaba la cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica, conteniendo su mejilla en el seno izquierdo de la joven, y con el más pacífico de los aires. La sostenía en un abrazo dulcemente protector, tan tranquilo que a ella le dio pena tener que despertarlo.

Despacio, Rosette se levantó contra el respaldo de la cama, cuidando de no moverse demasiado. Ahora sí podía ver el rostro mansamente dormido de Chrno-_sama_, y corrió algunos cabellos para apreciarle mejor.

—… Chrno-_sama_… ¿Chrno-_sama_? Vamos, despierte, por favor. —le susurró, con todo el cariño de una madre— Abra los ojos, Chrno-_sama_… no sé qué hora es, pero tiene que desayunar. —

Los dorados ojos del demonio se abrieron progresivamente, estimulados sus reflejos por la caricia de ella en su mejilla. Primero sus pupilas se volvieron dos rajas ateridas por el sol penetrante, y poco a poco retornaron a su felina forma natural.

—… ¿Rosette? —murmuró, sintiendo un bulto blando en la mejilla— ¿Estás mejor que anoche o qué? —

—S-sí, Chrno-_sama_. Ya me siento mucho mejor. —dijo ella, sonriendo.

—… ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasó? —inquirió Chrno, esperando que la joven no se diera cuenta de nada inconveniente.

—N-no del todo, pero u-usted podría decírmelo mientras le preparo el desayuno, ¿No le parece, Chrno-_sama_? Y le agradecería mucho si se quita de mi seno, su cabeza es pesada y me hace daño. —pidió ella, amablemente y con un intenso tono rojo en las mejillas.

Espantado, Chrno se apartó de encima de Rosette de inmediato, y bajó de la cama casi como pegado por un rayo. A la chica no se le hizo nada extraña la actitud, pero se sorprendió de ver que se alejara tan asustado así. Rosette sólo sonrió con aprobación y procedió a bajarse de la cama, para luego salir de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

—… maldita sea. —murmuró Chrno, regañándose. Se frotó con suavidad la mano sobre la mejilla, recordando la blanda comodidad del seno de la chica.

El demonio pasó a darse una ducha, consciente de que además de quitar de su cuerpo el olor del cigarro, necesitaba enfriarse con urgencia. No era nada fácil fingir que no pasaba nada delante de una mujer que le había conquistado con su inocencia y sensualidad no premeditada.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Rosette se preguntaba a ciencia cierta qué había ocurrido después de que terminó el show. Mary le sirvió una cerveza y al principio ella se negó a tomarla, pero luego de un rato se decidió a hacerlo. No estaba segura de cuánto había bebido, pero no era más de medio vaso. Y luego de eso, no se acordaba de nada excepto de borrosas escenas frente a una fuente, entre las que no distinguía ni realidad ni ensueño. Creyó soñar un beso apasionado y estremecedor en ese lugar… más que seguro que fue un sueño. No era posible que Chrno-_sama_ la hubiera besado. Se acordaba de haber llegado a la casa con él, y de que sin decir palabra su señor la recostó en su propia cama para luego echarse junto a ella. Lo demás era altamente confuso.

Cuando la joven vio que era casi mediodía, se asustó muchísimo. ¿Tanto así había dormido? ¡Chrno-_sama_ la iba a despedir, seguro ni siquiera había ido a ninguna de sus reuniones del día! ¿Y ahora? ¿Preparaba un desayuno o un almuerzo? ¡¡No, por todos los cielos, no! Primero que nada, tenía que disculparse con su señor por haber sido tan desconsiderada y haber dormido como tronco ignorando su trabajo, ¡Y tuvo una gran idea! Se acordó del gran pastel de chocolate con nueces que habían preparado entre los dos, la noche anterior… ¡Seguro que a Chrno-_sama_ le iba a gustar mucho!

Pocos minutos más tarde, Chrno bajó a la cocina. Era mediodía, pero no estaba enojado por haber faltado al trabajo. Todo estaba bajo control, de uno u otro modo. El calor de esa hora del día no ayudaría mucho a la exaltación de sus Legiones en preludio a la temporada de celo, por lo que para ayudar a disipar un poco los grados de más, Chrno fue a sentarse en su banqueta sin su habitual camisa, y sin secarse. El agua escurría sobre su piel y cabello mojados goteando en el suelo limpio de la cocina… la cola metálica del demonio hizo lo que siempre, enroscándose en el caño de la banqueta con un tintineo.

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿No se ha secado esta vez? —le preguntó Rosette, al tiempo que cortaba un pedazo generoso del pastel con la garganta seca.

—No… tengo mucho calor, no soporto el verano. A veces me siento tan sofocado como un perro… no te molesta que ande así, ¿Verdad? —inquirió él, a su vez— Porque si te molesta, voy por una camisa y… —

— ¡N-no, no hay problema, Chrno-_sama_! En serio. Tome, aquí tiene una rebanada del pastel de anoche… ¡Perdóneme, no me di cuenta de la hora que es, tendría que haberme levantado al alba para hacerle el desayuno, Chrno-_sama_, le juro que no quería quedarme dormida! ¡Por favor, perdóneme, no se volverá a repetir, por mi culpa usted hoy no…! —empezó la chica, haciendo una reverencia ante Chrno.

—… Rosette, no importa. —interrumpió él, hundiendo la cuchara en el esponjoso pastel— Realmente no es importante… vaya, esto se ve delicioso, ¿Cómo es que lo consigues tan suave y esponjadito? Deberían arrestarte por ser tan buena cocinera, ¿Sabes? Jah… que nadie diga que no soy un demonio con mucha suerte. —

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿¿Qué está diciendo? ¿¿No se da cuenta de que por mi culpa usted no fue a trabajar? ¡Yo le prometí que volvería temprano, y no lo cumplí! —estalló Rosette, indignada.

¿Era porque se trataba de ella, que a Chrno no le molestaba nada de lo que pasara? La chica no sabía de dónde le nacía esa indignación, pero ver a Chrno tan indiferente a cualquier error que cometía le sonaba más a desinterés que a amabilidad y cariño. Rosette apretaba los puños, muy molesta con su _daimyo_ por esa aparente insensibilidad. El demonio se volvió hacia ella, al tiempo que llevaba hacia su boca un poco del pastel.

—… ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? Dije que podías volver a la hora que quisieras, y te felicito por haberme llamado a las tres de la mañana, Rosette. Es más, con mucho gusto falté hoy a trabajar, porque la verdad este calor me pone de muy mal humor y no quiero tratar mal a nadie, ¿Y tú estás enojada por una tontería? —dijo él, mirándola de pies a cabeza con una mirada inquisitiva fuera de lo normal—… ¿Ya te dije que esos pantaloncillos son demasiado cortos como para ti? —añadió luego, saliéndose de contexto.

Rosette sintió algo parecido a un cristal rompiéndose dentro de su cabeza. Era gracioso, pero creyó escuchar algo así como que _su_ daimyo _se quejaba del largo de sus pantaloncillos_… ¿O no? Eso indignó más a Rosette.

— ¿De qué estamos hablando aquí exactamente, Chrno-_sama_? —le dijo la chica, molesta— ¿De mis pantalones o de mi error? Esto requiere un castigo, y esta vez quiero que haga algo y no se quede mirándome nada más. —

Con la cuchara en la boca, Chrno seguía observando lo pequeño de esos pantaloncillos oscuros que la chica llevaba. Sin darse mucha cuenta, un hilillo de saliva empezó a colgar de su labio…

—… Chrno-_sama_… ¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿¿Está babeándose o qué? —le gritó la joven, ahora cubriéndose las piernas con un repasador— ¡Chrno-_sama_! —

—… tranquila, sólo bromeaba… —susurró Chrno, volviendo a su pastel. Por un segundo pareció como si hubiera estado concentrado en desnudar a la chica con la mirada, solamente. Al menos eso era lo que Chrno imaginaba al ver la infinita belleza de Rosette— Y puedes irte olvidando de esa estupidez de los castigos, sabes que no voy a hacer nada en tu contra. Ya te dije que no soy como tu antiguo _daimyo_ y no pienso ponerte una mano encima. Prometí que iba a protegerte, sería contradictorio que te hiciera caso. —

Ella no dijo nada más, aún intentaba dilucidar qué era lo deliciosamente tentador en la visión que ante sus ojos tenía de su señor tan altivo y orgulloso. ¿Era la brillante humedad que se esparcía sobre su amplia espalda, que resaltaba todos y cada uno de sus marcados músculos? Rosette recordó con viveza cuando había recorrido con su mano toda la extensión de esa espalda, no hacía mucho, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de emoción.

Chrno alzó un poco las orejas. Había sentido un cambio en el olor de la chica, un cambio que le hizo acalorarse más. Ahora que estaba empezando la etapa más difícil del año, Chrno tenía la facultad de oler la receptividad de las mujeres; era como un semental en época de apareamiento, a falta de otra definición. Y le avergonzaba ser consciente de tantos aromas tan suaves y tan atractivos para sus hormonas… ¡Pero si Rosette no dejaba de pensar en lo que fuera que pensaba, iba a tener serios problemas! Como la alteración en la joven parecía no mermar, el demonio tomó el plato con su pastel, cortó otra rebanada igual de grande y salió por patas de la cocina, antes de meterse en lo que el llamaría "terreno pantanoso". Ya se había comportado como un obsesivo cuando mencionó el asunto de la longitud de los shorts de Rosette, ¡Y ahora ella se ponía a pensar en algo excitante! No estaba seguro de terminar el día en una pieza…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(3:52 PM del mismo Lunes)_

—Chrno-_sama_, ¿No me va a contar todo lo que pasó anoche? —

El demonio dio un salto mayúsculo en el sillón sobre el cual estaba echado. No era normal que saltara así, pero después de pensar que en el living estaría a salvo del suave aroma a hembra de Rosette, tenía motivos para sorprenderse si sentía a la chica cerca suyo.

—… ¿Desde dónde exactamente quieres que te cuente? —inquirió él, y se sentó mejor en el sofá largo.

—Pues… empiece por decirme qué pasó desde que yo lo llamé. Una de las últimas cosas que recuerdo es haber usado su celular… y tome, aquí lo tiene, ya que estamos. —la chica tendió hacia Chrno el aparato, y él lo tomó rápido con miedo de tocarla—… muchas gracias, Chrno-_sama_. Sé que no le agradecí por el esfuerzo que hizo anoche, y me siento avergonzada por eso. Aquí tiene otra rebanada del pastel, por si tiene hambre. —además, Rosette dejó un plato con un gran (en verdad muy grande) pedazo de pastel encima.

— ¿Intentas convencerme de algo, Rosette? —dijo Chrno, ignorando lo que ella le había pedido. Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron muchísimo, tal si la hubiera delatado—… pues lo estás logrando muy bien. Con este pastel tan delicioso, no tengo nada en contra tuyo. ¡No es que lo tuviera, pero me refiero a que me rendiría sin pelear en cualquier caso! —intentó arreglarlo, al ver la expresión algo asustada de Rosette.

—… G-gracias, Chrno-_sama_. ¿Y qué pasó después de que yo lo llamé? —la joven insistió en saber, además de sonrojarse un poco ante las palabras de él.

—Bueno… pues salí a buscarte, por supuesto. Decidí ir volando, parecía más seguro y por el momento era lo más veloz. Tu voz se escuchaba algo… afectada. Y bien, cuando llego me encuentro con que estás algo ebria, pero sólo algo; te digo que he visto personas mucho peor de lo que tú estabas, así que no te aflijas. —dijo Chrno, a medida que la expresión en la cara de la chica se volvía más y más avergonzada y angustiada— Por otro lado, tus amigas te cuidaron muy bien, así que yo diría que no pasó nada malo. Salimos del bar y te llevé un trecho hasta que encontramos otro café donde te di de beber algo para que te despertaras… —por razones obvias, Chrno ignoró la parte de su "medida de emergencia" para que la chica tomara el contenido de la lata, sin quitar de su mente el dulce sabor de la bebida y los labios de ella—… cuando vi que estabas un poco mejor, esa cosa que tomaste te dio sueño y te cargué el resto de la distancia hasta la casa… nada más. Te recosté en mi cama por si te despertabas y te sentías mal, sólo para tenerte más a tiro, ¿No es así como se dice? Y bien, creo que despertaste mucho mejor en la mañana, ¿O no? —

La chica asintió, complacida. En efecto parecía que nada de lo referido a besos apasionados en fuentes había ocurrido de verdad, todo fue producto de su imaginación más que activa. Ella suspiró cuando acabó de oír la historia, y sonrió encantadoramente a su _daimyo_.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Chrno-_sama_. Usted se preocupa mucho por mí y yo lo admiro por eso. En serio, gracias por ir a buscarme. —dijo Rosette— No sé qué haría si no estuviera con usted, siempre lo digo. —

—Bueno… ¡Gracias por el pastel, entonces! —soltó él, con una risita.

De improviso, Rosette se echó sobre Chrno en un tierno abrazo de gratitud. Al demonio no le fue nada fácil controlar la revolución de sus Legiones al sentir el contacto de ella sobre su cuerpo, pero tampoco quería que fuera evidente que algo le estaba pasando, por lo que abrazó a Rosette en respuesta y sonrió, con la apacibilidad de un ciervo manso…

—… Rosette, no voy a mentir. Me gusta el abrazo, que seas tan cariñosa conmigo y los pasteles y en general toda la comida que haces, pero… no quiero que olvides que el calor me pone de mal humor, y si te llegara a tratar mal en estos días, no me lo perdonaría nunca. Así que por tu seguridad, no vuelvas a abrazarme así de fuerte en lo sucesivo, ¿Sí? —pidió él, amable para controlar al máximo sus alborotadas Legiones— No es que no quiera, es para que no tenga que lamentarlo luego, ¿Me entiendes? —

—… s-sí, Chrno-_sama_. Por supuesto, lo entiendo. —aceptó ella, separando sus brazos del cuello de su señor— Yo estoy para lo que usted diga. —

Para Chrno aquel instante fue devastador. No podía quedarse quieto si la tenía a ella dispuesta a todo ante sus ojos, ni entender exactamente por qué, si estaba tranquilo y quieto, se sentía tan lleno de energía en esos momentos. Era como si no pudiera mantenerse inactivo, de un segundo al otro tenía ganas de comer, de salir, de pasear… y el olor a mujer de Rosette le incitaba a otra clase de actividades nada normales en él, ¡Y el pastel! Oh, sí… el pastel tan delicioso que estaba en la mesita ratona. Chrno tomó el platito ante la mirada seguidora de Rosette, y empezó a devorarlo con gran ansia.

—… Chrno-_sama_, ¿No quiere un tenedor o algo? —dijo ella, al verlo comer con ayuda de sus garras.

—No, estoy bien así. Además, no sé qué tiene esta delicia que me hace quererlo más que a cualquier otro pastel que hayas hecho antes. —dijo Chrno, sin dejar de comer—… ya sé que se ve inmundo lo que hago, pero has de saber que cuando era pequeño me divertía mucho así. —

—… ¿En serio no quiere ni una servilleta? —insistió Rosette.

—… mira mi cara, chiquilla: ¿Luzco como si quisiera una? —

—La verdad que no, Chrno-_sama_… —se disculpó ella.

—Bien, entonces no me interrump… —Chrno se cortó a sí mismo, un poco asombrado por el tono desmedidamente cruel que tuvieron sus últimas frases, y otro poco sorprendido por cierta cosa que encontró en el pastel. Mordió algo duro, que se rompió de inmediato… era sospechoso, ya había mordido muchas más de esas cosas duras, pero recién ahora les encontraba el gusto—… Rosette, no le habrás puesto nueces picadas a la crema del pastel, ¿Verdad que no lo hiciste? —añadió el demonio, masticando despacio.

—Pues sí, Chrno-_sama_. Me gusta cómo saben las nueces con… —

— ¡No, diablos! ¡¡Con razón! —exclamó Chrno, y dejó el plato con el tajo de pastel a medio comer— ¡No debiste hacerlo, Rosette, maldita sea! —

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron dos pozos de miedo, al ver la expresión tan descolocada de su _daimyo_. Ella empezó a temblar de recelo, cuando Chrno se levantó del sillón y saltó sobre su respaldo, para ir hasta la cocina corriendo. Decidió seguirlo, y se encontró con el demonio bebiendo directamente de un cartón de leche a grandes tragos.

—… C-Chrno-_sama_, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal? —tartamudeó Rosette, lo más lejos posible de él dentro de la cocina—… d-dígame, por favor. —

Él dejó el cartón de leche vacío sobre la mesada, y se apoyó en la piedra con cierta frustración. Respiró mas tranquilo antes de contestar a la chica.

—… Rosette, ¿Tienes idea de las propiedades de las nueces y semillas del mismo tipo? Escucha, quizá podría definirlo como una alergia o algo como eso, pero los frutos de esta clase, principalmente las nueces, afectan en mucho a la actividad normal de los demonios. Es como si nos llenaran de energía… —

— ¿Y eso no es bueno, Chrno-_sama_? —interrumpió ella.

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! No entiendes de qué te estoy hablando. Las nueces son… estimulantes para nosotros. Para los humanos quizá también, aunque ten por seguro que a los demonios les afectan mucho, pero mucho más. Nos estimulan de un modo que puede resultar peligroso. —

—… entiendo que son estimulantes y eso, pero, ¿Por qué es peligroso? —increpó Rosette, retrocediendo un paso o dos.

—… te voy a poner un ejemplo: en estos momentos, me está gustando demasiado lo cortos que son tus shorts. Tanto, que si no te vas de aquí, podría echarme sobre ti y hacer algo que lamentaría mucho y seguramente te lastime. Vete, Rosette… por favor. —le pidió Chrno, levantando la mirada hacia ella de un modo muy inusual.

Rosette vio el peligro en esos ojos dorados que la veían con voracidad. No dudó en meterse dentro de su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, dejando a Chrno solo en la cocina, con una considerable alteración en sus funciones. La chica se apoyó en la puerta, asustada. ¿Eso había logrado en su señor? Cielos, entonces él estaba… emmhh… ¿Deseoso de ella o qué? Rosette se sonrojó muy visiblemente, llevándose las manos al pecho en un gesto de travesura realizada. Se mordió un labio, pensando en las posibilidades que eso daba; pero Chrno le había dicho que era peligroso en ese estado. Ella no imaginaba qué tanto, si de todos modos le habría encantado dejarse seducir por un demonio sediento de pasión como él…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(8:13 PM del mismo Lunes)_

Chrno daba vueltas en la sala. Rosette no había salido de su cuarto aún, y el efecto de las nueces no se le pasaba todavía. Mejor, mejor si la chica se quedaba en su cuarto, tanto mejor. No podía aguantarlo más… estaba más que seguro de que este año, su temporada de celo se había adelantado. No era capaz de imaginar por qué, pero alguna razón tenía que explicar lo que pasaba, y sólo se le ocurría una persona posible con la cual hablar al respecto:

—… hola, ¿Ewan, eres tú? —dijo Chrno, al teléfono. Se cuidaba de que la chica no estuviera escuchándole— Soy yo, Chrno… ¿Puedes hablar ahora? —

—… _ah, hola, Chrno. Justo estaba acordándome de ti hoy en la tarde. ¿Mañana a las nueve, en el centro de_ Shinning Light_? Tenemos un par de cosas importantes agendadas, no quiero que te olvides de ninguna… ni tampoco de la charla que me debes acerca de la pequeña Rosette._ —le contestó su amigo.

— ¡Al diablo las reuniones y las charlas de mañana, Ewan! ¡No puedo salir de la casa, ya no puedo hacerlo! —interrumpió Chrno, molesto—… Ewan, creo que empiezo a sentir _la sed_ de nuevo… —

_Sed_. Ése era el nombre que los demonios le daban a su temporada de celo. La llamaban del mismo modo que otras criaturas demoníacas, porque era en básico lo mismo: un apetito o deseo ardiente de obtener algo. En el caso de los demonios salidos del vientre de Pandemonium, ese deseo era el de aparearse a cualquier precio. Los vampiros llamaban _sed_ a su apetito voraz por la sangre, pero Chrno no era un vampiro y la tendencia a la sangre humana estaba más que erradicada en su especie. Él sólo necesitaba una mujer… una, o las que fuera capaz de conseguir. El problema con nuestro protagonista era que no deseba hacer daño a ninguna persona, y no quería convertirse en el monstruo que esa maldita _sed _haría de él.

—… _¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Chrno?_ —inquirió Ewan Reminghton, después de un silencio algo tenso— _¿Por qué crees que sientes _la sed_? Apenas empieza el verano, si así fuera, se habría adelantado casi un mes… _—

—Te voy a poner un ejemplo a ti también: hoy casi me mareo cuando presentí que Rosette pensaba en algo indecente… y pude oler que ella está receptiva, hace casi seis días que tuvo su período. Lo sé muy bien. Ewan, soy un peligro para Rosette, tienes que ayudarme de nuevo. —dijo el demonio, con cansancio— No quiero hacerle daño. Sé que esto aún no empieza del todo, pero tú sabes que cuando comienzo a percibir a las mujeres es porque me queda una semana antes de que todo se salga de control… —

— _¡Como para que no lo sepa, Chrno! Por todos los cielos… Mira, mañana mismo iré a tu casa a resolver esto. No sé si ya hay nieve en Montreal, pero ese refugio es lo único que podría mantenerte tranquilo… y si no nieva, que Dios me ampare, porque tendré que dispararte con los dardos como la otra vez._ —

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —balbuceó Chrno, evocando en su memoria lo cerca que había estado de morirse por un dardo con demasiado somnífero— Esta vez, regula bien esas cantidades… y trae más que antes. Presumo que se adelantó porque va a durar más tiempo que otras veces. —

— _¿Realmente eso crees? ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres semanas, tres y media?_ —

—… podría durar un mes. —

—… _sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa más que todo esto: ¿Qué excusa pondrás ante Rosette, para dejarla sola un mes entero en tu casa aquí en la ciudad? Ella no querrá quedarse, y menos si no estás y le das un pretexto nada creíble… ¿Qué harás con la chica, en cualquier caso?_ —inquirió Ewan.

—… ¿Y tú por qué te metes con Rosette? —escupió Chrno, estallando de repente en un arranque de celos transitorios— ¿Eh, por qué te importa ella? —

—_Bien, está comprobado. Tienes_ la sed. —dijo Reminghton, riéndose— _No hace falta que esté ahí para verte, apuesto a que se te han erizado todos los cabellos, además. Celos enfermizos, el segundo síntoma._ —

—Maldita sea, ¡Ewan, necesito ayuda aquí! —

—_Lo sé, lo sé. Pero dime, ¿Qué haremos con Rosette ahora? Presumo que no quieres que se entere de lo que te pasa… eso sólo haría que tuviera más miedo de ti, ¿No crees?_ —insistió el abogado.

—… ¿Y si la llevamos con nosotros? —soltó tímidamente el demonio, luego de una vacilación.

— _¿Estás loco, o te has andado golpeando la cabeza con el lavabo hasta desarticularte los cuernos? No podemos llevarla a Montreal, no contigo en ese estado. ¿Te estás oyendo a ti mismo?_ —se negó rotundamente el abogado.

—… pero Ewan, ella no va a querer quedarse, tienes razón. Y no estaré al cien por ciento de tranquilidad si no soy consciente de que Rosette estará bien, a salvo y sin ninguna clase de problema. —insistió Chrno, sonriéndose con una perversidad incierta.

— _¡Ni siquiera vas a estar consciente, durante esas tres o cuatro semanas! Créeme que lo que menos te va a importar será la pequeña Rosette. Yo no voy a hacerme cargo de nadie que no seas tú, así que olvídalo._ —decidió Ewan.

—… ¡Ewan, podrás cuidar de ella! Sabrás protegerla de mí, así como has sabido protegerme a mí de mí mismo. Hagámoslo, llevemos a Rosette con nosotros. Al principio le meteré el cuento de que nos vamos de vacaciones, y si las cosas se salen de control, le dirás la verdad. —resolvió a su vez Chrno.

—… _¿Por qué tengo que decirle yo?_ —

—Porque tú mismo dijiste que yo ni siquiera voy a estar consciente en lo que dure el período de _sed_, Ewan. —Chrno se sonrió, maliciosamente— Mejor si hablamos mañana, te espero lo más temprano que puedas. Adiós. —

Y sin esperar la respuesta de su amigo, el demonio cortó la comunicación y se dejó caer sobre el sofá más largo, sofocado por el calor. No sólo el calor, si no también el exceso de energía que requería ser gastada de una manera que él no deseaba consentir. De pronto, un vaso de limonada con hielo apareció ante sus ojos.

—… d-disculpe, Chrno-_sama_, pero tal vez esto le haga sentir mejor. —dijo la voz de Rosette, en cuyo tono se oía una sonrisa— Y no pude evitar escuchar algo así como que se va de vacaciones… ¿A dónde piensa ir, Chrno-_sama_? —

El demonio tomó el vaso de limonada sintiendo un gran y pesado nudo en la garganta… ¿Estaba realmente seguro de que ella estaría a salvo si se reunían todos en la cabaña de Montreal?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Muy bien, ¡Finalizado el episodio veintinueve! Cielos, pensé que no me entraría todo en el límite de nueve páginas que le pongo a todos mis capítulos XD ¡Pero sí entró! Así que de ahora en más empieza la acción romántica que les había prometido hace tanto tiempo n.n ES MÁS QUE CLARO QUE HABRÁ ALGUNAS ESCENITAS CANDENTES ¬¬ así que se fijan bien en las advertencias antes de leer cada episodio, no serán muchos pero son decisivos porque con ellos "empieza a terminar" el fic XD**

**Y como siempre les digo, sean tan buenitos como para dejarnos un rewie, o una notita, o nos esperan al siguiente chap. Si alguien quiere poner nuestros fics en su página, nomás pídalo n.n y nosotras les mandamos la versión extendida XD**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**El viaje en avión a Montreal, Canadá, se vuelve un infierno porque Chrno no puede pasar ni cinco minutos sin celar cada palabra que Reminghton le diga a Rosette. Por otro lado, la llegada a la cabaña en medio de las montañas nevadas genera el entusiasmo de la chica, cuando se encuentra con esa casita tan MALDITAMENTE PEQUEÑA Y ACOGEDORA ¬¬Uu Ella cree que están de vacaciones, y no entiende la nueva actitud algo agresiva y celosa de Chrno-_sama_. Sea como sea, ella no debe provocarlo inconscientemente, pero un par de días después de haber arribado a Montreal es cuando la cosa se empieza a poner peligrosa para la chica. Empiezan los conflictos antes de los tres "días de pico" en los cuales Chrno experimentará un descontrol total, y como se acerca la fecha en que el demonio debe conseguir una pareja, no tiene más que hacer que empezar a amenazar a Rosette… PREPÁRENSE PARA UN ENCUENTRO DE MEDIANOCHE EN LA COCINA XD ¡No sean nabos, a no perdérselo!**

**Y esto lo pido siempre, pero porfis, contáctense con nosotras n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Cuando consiga supresores de pico para Chrno, no quiero que me salte encima a mí 6¬¬ ¡Eso es en 7 días!)**


	30. Trigésimo Acto

**¡Wolas! Primero que nada, ¡Perdón por lo sucedido! El upload no funciona muy bien últimamente, ¿No lo han notado? Pudimos subir otros fanfics pero en este se nos puso burro el programa con este episodio así que preferí dejarlo para otro día ¬¬ y seh, ya sabemos que se hartaron de vernos y todo eso, pero como este fic le gusta a la gente, lo seguimos publicando (además no somos de dejar las cosas a la mitad XD ¡Y menos cuando está tan emocionante! n.n) así que venimos a depositar en su cuenta el siguiente capítulo, para que se queden tranquis. Primero, antes del suplicio, les dejamos unos saludos para los amables amigos que nos dejaron rewie: _Noci-chan _**(a nosotras también se nos hace insoportable esperar a que otros autores actualicen sus fics, así que entendemos cómo te sientes… pero es política de la compañía XD); **_Alilu_** (serán unas vacaciones para morirse, lo prometemos. Aquí empieza lo que han esperado por meses X.x); **_Misato Kat chan _**(gracias por la onda, esperamos que de ahora en adelante dejen muchos más reviews porque empezamos a subirle la temperatura a esto X.x), **_Marion-Asakura _**(bueehhh, urgido no sería la palabra pero igualmente hay cosas que Chrno va a necesitar n.n); **_Roberto Dark_** (no dudes de que sí te extrañamos, amigo n.n y hay formas más educadas de expresar lo que un caballero como Chrno quiere, no sé cómo le harán los chicos de ahora XD); **_AomeHb_** (¿Rosette preocupada? Jah, ¿Otro chiste así de gracioso tienes? ¡Es su oportunidad, no creo que la desperdicie!); **_Hane_** (hey, siglos sin saber de ti n.n todo bien, falta cada vez menos para el electrizante momento, lo prometemos XD); **_Yanaamy1_** (muchísimas gracias por el review y la onda n.n no dudes que se lo ve hermoso X.x); **_Marutho_** (hazme el favor de no volver a comer nada mientras leas esto, no queremos que te dé un acceso de asfixia o algo, ¡No soportaría tener tu muerte sobre mis hombros! X.x); **_Riku Daidouji _**(no te preocupes, nosotras lo manejamos al piobrecito Chrno, después de todo, así lo criamos 9.9); **_Lunetaazul _**(qué bueno que seas feliz, a nosotras también nos hace felices publicarla para fans como tú n.n); **_Kilvan_** (hey! jajaja es que el Internet andaba muy mal la semana pasada, casi ni pudimos hablar y no te preocupes que en cuanto vea tu fic, lo leeré… sólo tengo que tener idea del título n.n) y **_Satorichiva_** (entiende al pobrecito Chrno, ha sufrido mucho y tiene miedo… ¿Cuántos de nosotros-as estaríamos en una situación parecida? Te aseguro que hay gente que también se tortura así v.v ¡Thnks!).

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias! Dentro de poco empezaremos a terminar este fic XD ¡Sí! Lo siento, pero ya cansó esto y tenemos que darle un final quieran o no u.u ¡Además el argumento da sólo para una o dos cosas más! Pero don't worry, el final aún está lejos XD**

Y el host de siempre, donde les deseamos mucha suerte antes de que se queden solitos y a la buena de Dios leyendo esta aberración XD ¡Suerte!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo (O.o!) Acto: "En las Heladas Cumbres de Montreal"_**

_(9:05 AM – Miércoles siguiente)_

Chrno apretó los dientes en una evidente mueca de molestia. Apenas el avión había despegado, y ya no veía las horas de encontrarse pisando la tierra canadiense. Y no sólo eso, el calentamiento de sus Legiones le había puesto histérico e insoportable; si Rosette se hubiera puesto a analizar por un minuto su comportamiento, sin dudas habría dicho que Chrno se conducía como una mujer menopáusica o una chica con su primera menstruación. Igual de histérico e inaguantable, nervioso, irritable y celoso. Tal vez lo celoso no entrara dentro de las características de una mujer en período menstrual, pero él lo estaba.

Dos veces al salir de la casa, Rosette fue _regañada_ por su _daimyo_ sólo por mirar con cierta simpatía al repartidor de leche local…

Antes de subir al avión, él _la atrapó por la mano_ para llevarla en persona hasta su asiento, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al resto de los pasajeros…

Y desde que habían despegado, como cincuenta veces _había mirado feo_ a su amigo Ewan Reminghton, sentado entre ambos dos en la fila de tres sitios de aquel Boeing 747, todo porque Ewan estaba conversando con Rosette…

Los comportamientos extraños se sucedieron sin cesar en todo lo que duró la travesía, a saber que Chrno se calzó los auriculares del avión para oír alguna música, y sin explicación alguna de repente se lanzó a cantar _"Hit Me Baby One More Time"_ de Britney Spears, mientras que el resto de los pasajeros se volvían a mirarlo con fastidio; luego y sin razón aparente, se quedó sutilmente dormido, para despertarse con un grito media hora más tarde; después de eso, se pasó el resto del viaje mirando celosamente cómo conversaban Ewan y Rosette, cada tanto interrumpiendo sus comentarios de modo fastidioso o simplemente se quedaba mirando por la ventanilla del avión hacia los diminutos sitios que podía ver allá abajo, desde más de catorce mil pies de altura.

Finalmente, llegaron a Montreal para alivio de Reminghton y fascinación de Rosette. Chrno simplemente iba al lado de la chica, cuidando de no perderla de vista ni por un segundo, celoso de que alguien la mirara o la tocara, incluso cuando un muchacho que se ofreció a llevarlos en taxi vino a hablar con ella para ver si necesitaban transporte, ¡Él casi lo sacó corriendo, al mostrarle sus colmillos en una mueca feroz! Reminghton controló oportunamente las maneras de su amigo al darle con un periódico enrollado en la nuca, como a un perro… lo cual, por supuesto, bajó los humos del demonio y le obligó a disculparse con el conductor del taxi.

Por fortuna para los celos de Chrno, Ewan tenía todo planeado y ya tenía el transporte. Se había encargado de rentar una camioneta donde cupiera todo su equipaje y ellos mismos, así que fue cuestión de minutos para que se vieran en la carretera las montañas que tanto el demonio como su amigo abogado ya conocían tan bien. Rosette, sentada en el asiento trasero, se estiró hasta donde el cinturón de seguridad se lo permitió para ver por la ventanilla los hermosos paisajes, convencida de que aquel viaje sería inolvidable.

—… Ewan, aún falta mucho y yo siento mucho calor, abriré la ventana antes de que me muera o ataque a alguien aquí arriba… —anunció Chrno, y bajó el cristal delantero del lado del copiloto— ¡Gracias, un poco de aire fresco al fin! —agradeció, al sacar la cabeza a través de la ventanilla.

— ¿No quieres viajar en el techo, de casualidad? —bromeó Reminghton, el conductor de la camioneta, en un sarcasmo más que evidente y nada digno de ser tomado en serio— Irías muy fresco ahí arriba… —

— ¡Es una gran idea! —accedió Chrno, sacando el brazo hacia arriba para asirse de la parrilla portaequipajes, y empezó a salir por la ventana con todo y vehículo en marcha.

—… Chrno, ¡Yo no lo decía en serio! —se quejó Ewan, asustado— ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡¡Chrno! —

Rosette asomó la cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros, espantada por el grito del hombre rubio. Vio los pies de Chrno-_sama_ que salían por la ventanilla en dirección al techo del vehículo, y lo primero que atinó a hacer fue asirlos por las agujetas de sus zapatillas de deporte, queriendo entrarlo a la cabina de nuevo.

— ¡¡No, Chrno-_sama_! ¿¿Qué está haciendo? —gritó la chica.

—Déjalo, Rosette. Es lo mejor… pobre Chrno, no soportaba el calor de Manhattan y ahora está muy feliz de poder viajar a Montreal, como siempre. Espero que dos semanas aquí lo calmen en mucho. Tan contento está, que se toma en serio cualquier estupidez que yo diga… —dijo el abogado, encorvando su espalda sobre el volante con un gesto de fastidio.

La chica se pasó al asiento delantero que antes ocupara Chrno-_sama_, y sin pensarlo sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para mirar hacia arriba; el demonio iba de lo más contento en el techo del vehículo, encima del equipaje y con las alas abiertas al viento helado de Canadá. Se sostenía muy bien, así que no había problema de que se cayera. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y la sonrisa de Chrno tranquilizó a Rosette de inmediato, por lo que ella también sonrió, y volvió a meterse dentro del coche, cerrando la ventanilla.

—… Ewan, ¿Tú sabes por qué Chrno-_sama_ actúa tan extraño? —inquirió la chica, preocupada— No ha parado de comportarse… no sé, como si todo fuera cosa de molestia para él, o como si estuviera impaciente, inquieto. Es raro, no le había visto nunca así de alterado… —

El coche casi dio un bandazo, al pasar sobre un charco congelado y ser Ewan Reminghton tomado por sorpresa ante la intrigante pregunta de Rosette. El abogado atinó a carraspear, seguro de que no tendría que responder con la verdad tan pronto, quizá el acceso de _sed_ de Chrno fuera más suave que otras veces y podría controlarlo con más soltura… por ahora Rosette solamente debía saber una o dos cosas, no más. El demonio había pedido expresamente que no dijera nada de la situación a la chica.

—Pues… es el calor, Rosette. El calor agobia a los demonios, muchos de ellos se van de la ciudad cuando empieza el verano, es una de las causas de las vacaciones extendidas que hay en la actualidad. Si no fuera por los demonios, nadie tendría vacaciones de mes y medio. Y la medida de Chrno para paliar ese mal es pasar sus vacaciones en un sitio fresco; si no un mes y medio, al menos dos o tres semanas. —intentó explicar el abogado, carraspeando.

—Pero eso no explica que se comporte… histérico como una chica. —dijo Rosette, desconfiada— Me vas a decir que soy presumida o algo así, pero me parece que Chrno-_sama_ se conduce como si estuviera celoso de todo el mundo y no quisiera que nadie me mire. —

—… ay, Rosette, las cosas que piensas. Tal vez sí se comporta _un poquito extraño_, pero no es por lo que crees. —intentó arreglarlo el abogado, con una sonrisita nerviosa— No puede ser nada ni remotamente parecido. —

Ewan alzó la mirada y vio que Chrno le estaba haciendo señales desde el techo de la camioneta, como indicándole algo. A través del cristal semi cubierto de los copos de una nevada temprana, pudo ver un cartel que indicaba varias desviaciones.

—… sí, Chrno, maldita sea… hice este mismo camino durante treinta y cinco años, sé muy bien dónde tenemos que doblar a la izquierda. —murmuró el abogado, percibiendo el cruce apenas a unos metros— No te preocupes por nada, Rosette. Una vez que Chrno esté en medio de la nieve, se va a componer. Te lo aseguro… —y se privó de añadir un _"eso espero, o más le vale no estar cerca de ti cuando eso no ocurra" _a la frase.

Rosette se quedó callada, y se puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de que la camioneta diera una vuelta en la intersección de varias rutas. Contempló la hermosa imponencia de los montes (_NdelA: No estoy segura de que en la zona de Montreal haya montañas, pero nosotros supongamos que sí las hay ¬¬_) y no pudo evitar sentirse tan pequeña e insignificante como un alfiler en aquella inmensidad. La ruta se perdía entre las montañas cubiertas de nieve, y la chica sólo podía pensar en el frío imperante. Una o dos veces, al volverse, observó con ojo crítico el soberbio perfil anglosajón de su conductor, a sabiendas de que Ewan Reminghton era un tipo muy confiado de lo que hacía.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:35 AM del mismo Miércoles – Montreal, Canadá)_

—… Dios, esto es hermoso. —

Rosette se bajó del vehículo una vez que atravesaron el camino de casi doscientos metros que había desde una empalizada de madera hasta la casa, y se encontró con el hermoso chalet inglés de principios de siglo que parecía ser la casa de vacaciones de su _daimyo_. Sin duda era un sitio pequeño, tenía dos plantas y un ático y a simple vista, tantas habitaciones como su casa de Nueva York, pero resultaba acogedor en extremo. La joven se quedó de pie con la portezuela de la camioneta abierta, los pies enterrados en diez centímetros de nieve y los ojos abiertos como platos; la felicidad invadía su rostro, viendo con gran embeleso la forma en que caía la nieve de a ratos y enmarcaba en forma de imagen de postal a la casita y sus pinares circundantes. Se quedó ahí por un momento, sin decir nada más que la apreciación que hizo inicialmente, ni quitar los ojos de la construcción.

De pronto, un golpe sordo a su derecha indicó que Chrno recién ahora se bajaba del techo de la camioneta. El demonio se espulgó las alas para quitarles la nieve que se había acumulado sobre ellas, y sacudió la cabeza con el mismo propósito. Ya, ya estaba más fresco y calmado, no necesitaba más que un viaje al aire libre para sentirse mejor. No llevaba gran abrigo además de una chaqueta ligera, porque el calor de sus Legiones exaltadas era suficiente como para mantenerlo caliente, y observó con gran curiosidad la estoica reacción de Rosette.

—… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa? —dijo el demonio, agitando la mano en frente de los ojos de la chica— Rosette, ¿Te sientes bien? —

—… ay, Chrno-_sama_, ¡Esto es precioso! —apreció ella, reaccionando un poco tardíamente— ¡Muchísimas gracias por traerme, me está dando una gran oportunidad! Yo quería conocer las montañas desde que era una niña, usted no sabe en realidad cuán feliz me hace esto… —añadió, y se echó en los brazos de su _daimyo_ para hacer más efectivas sus palabras. La chica echó a reír, sintiendo con alivio cómo los robustos brazos de Chrno se cerraban sobre ella, con todo el cariño que siempre demostraba— ¡Lo repito una y mil veces: gracias! —

Ewan Reminghton vio la escena, y alzó una ceja. Aún no era peligroso, no todavía, así que por el momento no debía intervenir y separarlos. El abogado sacó de algún sitio debajo del asiento del conductor un maletín negro más pequeño que uno normal; en él se encontraba el arma para disparar dardos, los cuales estaban llenos de un tranquilizante de animales especialmente diseñado para hacer efecto en Chrno. Con ese bulto en un sitio seguro, Reminghton dio la señal a su amigo de que ya era suficiente abrazo por el rato: un silbido.

Chrno se separó de Rosette de mala gana, pero con una sonrisa en su boca para mantener las apariencias. Empezó la dura tarea de bajar el equipaje, y llevarlo hacia los cuartos del chalet. Como la casa sólo tenía dos dormitorios, Reminghton decidió dormir en el sofá largo de la sala, que al fin y al cabo se volvía cama. Por supuesto que empezó un debate sobre si Rosette debía o no dormir en el sofá y dejar el cuarto al amigo de su señor, el cual fue zanjado por un gruñido de Chrno… para la chica, el gruñido significó una amenaza hacia ella, pero para Ewan Reminghton significó un pedido de _"Te ordeno que MI Rosette duerma en el cuarto contiguo"_ por parte del demonio.

Una vez que los cuartos estuvieron dispuestos y listos, Rosette se dedicó con mucha alegría a limpiar la casa de arriba abajo, haciendo un maravilloso trabajo en menos de un día entero. Este chalet era antiguo, pero equipado con tecnologías bastante modernas como teléfono satelital y hasta un radio por si no había comunicación suficiente. Varios tanques de gas licuado en la parte de atrás de la casa aseguraban una provisión para todo el invierno, y dos tanques de gasolina en el sótano alimentaban el generador eléctrico de la vivienda, ya que hasta donde ellos estaban no llegaba la línea eléctrica estatal. Una pila de leña gigantesca serviría para dar calefacción, y la despensa del sótano mismo tenía gran número de alimentos en conserva.

En pocas palabras, el chalet era una unidad estructural autosuficiente y lista para soportar un invierno de los más duros, lo más aislada que era posible y totalmente equipado para la comodidad de sus ocupantes. Lo único que la chica no alcanzaba a comprender del todo era por qué un hospedaje tan lindo tenía que estar tan alejado del pueblo (estaba a más de treinta kilómetros) y en un sitio tan inaccesible, con un camino propenso a los colapsos por nevadas; si sólo se trataba de una residencia de vacaciones…

El aislamiento hizo pensar a Rosette en el incidente de la cocina del Lunes pasado, cuando Chrno le advirtió sobre el largo de sus pantaloncillos cortos. Bajas temperaturas, reclusión, inaccesibilidad, autosuficiencia, abastecimiento… de buenas a primeras, todo el conjunto le sonó a la chica como un refugio para paliar un momento difícil. Pero Chrno-_sama_ entendía cuál era su definición de unas vacaciones a gusto, así que no tenía nada que temer.

¿O había otro motivo oculto?

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(Martes siguiente 'seis días más tarde' – Montreal, Canadá)_

Habían pasado seis días en la más absoluta de las comodidades. Rosette se sentía tan a gusto en ese chalet de Montreal, que hasta los días se le iban como agua entre los dedos. El Sábado había nevado tanto que ahora tenían veinte centímetros de nieve sólo en la entrada de la casa, y era perfecto para salir a jugar al patio. A Chrno-_chan _le gustaba mucho que le lanzaran bolas de nieve, y ella no era nadie para no darle el gusto… pasaban horas jugando a eso mientras Ewan Reminghton los miraba desde la planta alta, donde tenía su "despacho" y atendía algunos asuntos de su bufete de abogados en Nueva Jersey. A veces a Rosette le parecía como si el amigo de su señor los estuviera vigilando, cuidándolos de algo muy peligroso.

Pero el Domingo y el Lunes, Chrno-_sama_ no mostró interés por jugar. Se quedaba sentado en el sillón de la salita más cercano a la chimenea, con los dedos entrelazados y un gesto sombrío en la mirada. Algo extraño ocurría de nuevo, y había vuelto a mostrarse histérico como el día en que subieron al avión en Nueva York. Rosette no se atrevió a preguntarle directamente, pero la noche del Lunes ya no podía más con la curiosidad y mientras estaba en la cocina preparando la cena con ayuda de Reminghton, la chica decidió decir lo que tanto ansiaba saber:

—… Ewan, ¡Le está pasando de nuevo! ¿No lo has notado? Chrno-_sama_ volvió a los comportamientos de viejita histérica. —dijo la chica, preocupada— Está demasiado estresado, ni siquiera Chrno_-chan_ quiere salir a jugar, y eso me está preocupando cada vez más. —

—Déjalo, ya se le pasará… —soltó Reminghton, evadiendo el tema.

— ¡Pero me hace mal verlo así! Es raro, me… a veces me dan ganas de ir y preguntarle si no necesita algo, y no lo hago porque tengo miedo. —confesó Rosette, con cierta tristeza. Ella acabó de pelar una media cebolla, la cortó en pequeñas piezas y arrojó los pedacitos en la salsa de los _ravioli_ que cenarían.

—Rosette, pequeña… —el tono del abogado fue casi lastimero. Tomó las manos de la chica y las sostuvo entre las suyas unos instantes— No tienes de qué preocuparte, Chrno se pondrá bien. Sólo necesita relajarse. —

— ¿Tú crees? —inquirió la joven, afligida.

—Por supuesto, todo es cuestión de… —

Un carraspeo algo molesto interrumpió la conversación, y tanto la cocinera como su ayudante se volvieron hacia la puerta de la cocina, viendo en ella a un Chrno de mirada dura, apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho en un gesto de impaciencia. Reminghton soltó de inmediato las manos de la chica y sonrió al demonio, quien a su vez le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa tan falsa como el cabello de una muñeca Barbie. Rosette sintió que habría podido decir _"¿Lo ves, Ewan? ¡Ahí está de nuevo!"_ pero no lo hizo ya que en efecto Chrno-_sama_ estaba allí; claro que ella se refería al gesto impaciente y celoso de su cara y no solamente a su presencia en la cocina.

La cena no presentó problemas más que el silencio malhumorado de él en medio de la charla llena de alegría entre Reminghton y Rosette. Claro, claro… los celos elevaban aún más la tensión de sus Legiones; Chrno estaba seguro de que si seguía así de _"divertida la cosa"_ podría enfurecer tanto como para cargar baterías de Níquel-Cadmio sólo con sostenerlas en la mano durante un segundo, pero prefirió no arruinar la cena con su mal carácter imperante.

Hacia las dos menos diez de la madrugada, Rosette despertó en su cuarto, algo asustada por unos sonidos que había escuchado en la habitación de al lado, la que era de su señor. La chica se levantó y salió al pasillo… todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio, excepto por el viento que aullaba afuera. Se atrevió a ver dentro de la habitación de Chrno, y abrió despacio la puerta, encontrándose con el demonio profundamente dormido en su cama. Él dormía apenas cubierto con una sábana y la ventana entreabierta…

—Chrno-_sama_, debe estar loco… —susurró la chica, sin poder creerlo.

Ignorando los ruidos que la habían llevado a despertar, la joven cerró de nuevo la puerta y descendió las escaleras en silencio hasta la cocina. El tic-tac del reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea era el único sonido más fuerte que el viento, y quizá también sus pasitos suaves en la madera quejosa del piso. Al pasar por la sala, encontró a Ewan Reminghton muy bien dormido y atiborrado de mantas y frazadas, cerca de la chimenea.

Ella llegó hasta el refrigerador, buscando algo de beber… sí, un vaso de leche tibia estaría bien. La joven se inclinó dentro de la nevera, buscando el cartón de la leche que estaba abierto; esa nevera era enorme, seguramente cabían cuatro personas de pie dentro de ella, y estaba empotrada en la pared, con la puerta frontal doble camuflada como parte del enmaderado en la _deco_ de la cocina. Rosette encontró al fin el cartón de leche y se enderezó, cerrando la puerta al retroceder un paso o dos.

De pronto, al darse la vuelta, la chica dio de bruces con algo o alguien. Retrocedió nuevamente hasta apoyar la espalda en la nevera camuflada, con gran sorpresa al constatar que se trataba de Chrno-_sama_…

—C-Chrno-_sama_, ¿Qué hace despierto a esta hora? —inquirió ella, con una sonrisita ligera que no entendía el silencio de él.

Chrno se quedó de pie a dos pasos o más de Rosette, observándola con los ojos fríos y descoloridos. El dorado en su mirada era casi un amarillo muy seductor y ansioso; o al menos eso fue lo que ella sintió al verlo. Sosteniendo el cartón de leche en sus manos, Rosette se quedó estática durante un tiempo relativamente largo, en el cual Chrno tuvo oportunidad de deleitarse al recorrer con una miradita más que ardiente a la chica; atisbándola desde la punta de sus cabellos rubios, centrándose en el azul de sus ojos asustados y sus carnosos labios entreabiertos, bajando hacia su pecho agitado de piel helada por debajo de esa camisa tan vieja que una vez perteneciera al demonio, siguiendo con la delicada y tentadora curva de su cintura y caderas temblorosas, y finalmente apegándose fielmente con un nudo en la garganta a los esbeltos y sensuales muslos de ella, que se mostraban en exceso por debajo de la falda de la camisa…

Y el demonio supo que estaba en problemas.

Sí que Rosette se le antojaba mucho en esos momentos. No se acordaba desde cuándo, pero la chica era un bombón que estaba dispuesto a comerse en ese preciso momento. Sus Legiones empezaron a trabajar a destiempo, con el fin de acelerar a límites insospechados los latidos de su alterado corazón.

Aunque, si Rosette no hubiera hecho esa pregunta al principio…

—… no podía dormir, vine a buscar algo para comer. —acabó por decir él, después de tragar saliva bestialmente y mojarse los labios con ansiosa angustia.

—Ah, me asusté mucho, Chrno-_sama_… creí que estaba usted dormido ya que así lo encontré cuando me fijé en su cuarto. ¿Quiere una rebanada de pastel o le preparo un sándwich? —dijo ella, ya relajándose y esbozando una sonrisa ligera.

El demonio tembló, parpadeando varias veces. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Así que era el olor a hembra de Rosette el que lo llamaba? Claro que sí, o si no, no se habría despertado tan rápidamente toda la lujuria que tan controlada creía tener desde el Miércoles pasado. Rosette debía estar en plena ovulación, después de haber tenido su ciclo menstrual… eso indicaba que ella estaba tan en celo como él, aunque los humanos no se notaran esos cambios en sí mismos ya que no se encontraban tan en contacto con su animalidad interior. Desafortunadamente él sí, y como demonio ahora de clase _sediento_, podía resultar un peligro para la chica si Rosette se quedaba ahí más tiempo.

Ella no tuvo mejor idea que darle la espalda a su _daimyo_, en lo que se puso a esperar su respuesta y preparaba un jarrito con un poco de leche para entibiar.

—… no, estoy bien. No te molestes, creo que comeré un poco del pavo que sobró de ayer. Se me antoja la carne en estos momentos. —contestó él, y de nuevo tragó saliva cuando Rosette se estiró para alcanzar el jarrito de metal que estaba en la alacena, haciendo que se le levantaran los faldones de la camisa y se viera una buena parte de sus muslos y su ropa interior—… _Oh, cielos… Dios, sé que no creo en ti, pero si existes, al menos ayuda a Rosette… yo estoy perfecto, sólo ayúdala a ella._ —susurró, al tener esa celestial visión de la exhuberancia de su joven empleada.

— ¿Dijo algo, Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, volviéndose por un instante.

—N-no, sólo hablaba conmigo mismo. —mintió Chrno, sosteniéndose con una mano apoyada en la mesa de la cocina.

—… por un momento creí que había hablado conmigo. —dijo Rosette, y le sonrió de esa manera tan encantadora en ella.

¿¿Acaso la inocencia de Rosette no tenía límites? ¿¿Que no notaba que su _daimyo_ ardía en llamas, delante de sus ojos? No, claro que no podía verlo, Chrno estaba _ASEGURÁNDOSE _de que Rosette no lo notara. No era el momento, aunque su mente ya estaba tomada por el caudal de hormonas revueltas que fluía dentro de su cuerpo, aún así éstas le ordenaban aguardar. No era la fecha exacta, aún no. Quizá mañana fuera más oportuno, mañana Rosette estaría más receptiva que nunca y sería libre de tomar posesión de su cuerpo, se dijo…

Por un momento se odió, sintiéndose un estúpido. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían tales cosas? ¿Estaba volviéndose un depravado o qué? Demasiada televisión, eso era lo que tenía. Y quizás también demasiados partidos de Tomb Raider o un exceso de películas de Michelle Pfeiffer o Angelina Jolie… eso era lo que le pasaba. Sacudió la cabeza como un perro espulgándose el agua en cuanto la joven rubia no pudo verlo, y luego pasó hacia la nevera, buscando la fuente del pavo que había quedado del otro día.

Carne… se le antojaba mucho la _CARNE_. Carne tierna y blanda, fría y más especialmente, cruda. Pero no podía comer carne cruda delante de Rosette, o si no quién sabía cuántos decibeles podría tener su grito de horror. No estaba de humor para causar avalanchas.

— ¿Quiere que lo ayude, Chrno-_sama_? Puedo cortarle el trozo del pavo que más le guste, de todos modos sobró mucho. —dijo ella, amablemente.

—No, está bien. Quiero hacer algo por mí mismo. —contestó el demonio, al tiempo que dejaba la gran charola sobre la mesa. En ella un pavo algo desmenuzado se ofrecía a que lo comieran, muy tentadoramente. Podría haber agregado un _"Ya haces suficiente al venir a la cocina con esa camisa tan sexy y hacer que mi imaginación vuele tan alto como hierve mi sangre, así que te doy las gracias por eso, Rosette…"_ pero sin dudas habría quedado un poquito muy desubicado y fuera de contexto— Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero puedes irte a dormir tranquila cuando termines con eso. —

—Está bien, Chrno-_sama_… como usted diga. —aceptó la joven.

La tensión en ese ambiente pasaba desapercibida para Rosette. La chica acabó de calentar su vaso de leche y se lo bebió sin siquiera sentarse, en medio del silencio que Chrno se empeñaba en mantener mientras comía, para luego dar un saludo de buenas noches a su señor e irse de vuelta a la cama…

Una vez que Rosette se hubo ido, Chrno pudo abrir la nevera y sacar una tira de carne cruda, para comérsela con más gusto del que gozaba comiendo el pavo frío.

No sabía cuánto más aguantaría…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡AJAJAJA! Diozzz, qué perversión la de Chrno, solamente la veía y ya se le alteraba todo el sistema, este chico tiene serios problemas… ¡Esperemos que no se ponga malito y no le haga nada muy malo (seh, seh ¬¬) a Rosette! Vamos, todos sabemos que Chrno es un pan… del Diablo, pero en fin, no haría nada malo, antes seguro que se suicida XD. Los esperamos en lo que sigue para que vean que este fic empieza a depravarse, con los momentos románticos más sexys que se puedan imaginar… ¡Esperen, los imaginamos nosotras! ¬¬ ¡Son nuestras ideas! Pero ustedes pueden imaginarse todas las depravaciones que quieran XD.**

**Nos vemos prontito, ya saben que les pedimos un comentario, una visita, un saludo o al menos un review; que lean lo que sigue y que nos "contagien" con sus amigos jajaja.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¡Otro que vendrá con alerta! Tal vez sea algo picantón, más de lo que fue este capítulo. Chrno está insoportable, tan histérico y desenfrenado, con la sangre tan caliente que podría derretir un iceberg con la mano nada más… La noche es su perdición, el olor de Rosette lo llama como a un perro y no es capaz de controlarlo. Empieza a ponerse pesada la cosa para nuestro chico estrella, cuando Rosette DE NUEVO pase a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno… ¡Pero esta vez será diferente! Chrno ya no tiene ni una pizca de autocontrol, no puede hacer nada para detenerse, y sin quererlo realmente toma parte en lo que podría ser un hecho muy peligroso: seduce a Rosette. ¿Han oído hablar de la seducción de los vampiros? Pues adivinen qué, ¡Chrno es un experto! Y más cuando tiene _la sed_ que lo domina terriblemente. ¡EPISODIO CANDENTE, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! No se lo pueden perder porque es el inicio de algo maravilloso n.n**

**Sabemos que no lo hacen, ¡Pero igual contáctense! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Ah… esta será difícil, Chrno está incontrolable. Pero en 7 días más lo arreglamos, don't worry eso si el upload no se encabrona de nuevo, estamos teniendo suerte v.v)**


	31. Trigésimo Primer Acto

**¡Hi, nuestros queridos lectores! Hemos regresado porque no le daremos el gusto a nadie de abandonar el fic y menos cuando ya nos falta tan poquito ¡Nuh! . Así que aquí estamos, levantando audiencia y ánimos por todos lados. Como siempre hacemos, tendremos que saludar a la amabilísima gente que nos sigue, que son muchos y muy buenitos n.n ¡Aquí están: _AomeHb_ **(es verdad, todo mal con el pobre Chrno_-sama _ XD ¡Pero este es el cap tan esperado, chikas y chikos! n.n); **_Misato Kat Chan_** (perdón de nuevo por el atraso, el upload sigue sin querer andar bien últimamente y eso es frustrante ¬¬); **_Noci-chan_** (mismo consejo que le di a una amiga: clava las uñas en la cáscara de un limón y luego no te las comerás más XD ¡Política de la compañía, no lo olvides!);**_ Yanaamy1_** (y Chrno se pone aún más pícaro, señorita XD); **_Marion-Asakura_** (es el episodio por el que me lloraron durante meses, aquí lo tienen y a ver si les complace al menos un poco XD); **_Lunetaazul_** (tus comidas parecen tan ricas que me da hambre sólo contestar tu review XD ¡Sigue así, aliméntate bien!); **_Alilu_** (que ya no puede con la desesperación, jajaja ¡Y hoy diantre declara sus sentimientos, de un modo muy poco normal! X.x); **_Flonne_** (qué adorable Chrnito en el techo de la camioneta, no me pude resistir a escribir esa parte porque era muy graciosa XD); **_Hokury Naruky_** (¡Obvio que con un jefazo como ése cualquiera se deja! Es una oportunidad única, chika XD); **_Athir_** (no hace falta que esperes, sólo deja un review sin accesar tu login para que puedas escribir bien tu email y nosotras sin falta te responderemos a la brevedad con las imágenes que quieres n.n); **_Kilvan_** (¡Wola! Jajaja ¡Espero te haya gustado el arte compartida del otro día, mil millones de gracias por pasarme los capítulos que me faltaban y nos vemos pronto! Actualiza tu fic! XD); **_Anais-chan_** (estudia mucho, mucho y cuando te des un respiro, ¡Distráete con nosotras! Jajaja nos vemos pronto, este es el capi que deseabas n.n); **_Rukia_** (¡Nueva lectora, o que recién deja su primer review! ¡Que alegría estoy tan feliz, muchas gracias por escribir! n.n); **_Marutho_** (aquí tienes la parte picosa que todos los depravados estaban esperando, si bien no es lemmon ni nada de eso… pero ya les dije antes que no sigan la historia solo por el lemmon XD) y **_Anju-Maaka_** (a todos nos encantó Chrno-chan, es la mota de comedia del fic y ni hablar de lo estúpida que hicimos a Rosette aquí XD ¡Thnks!)

**Les agradecemos un montón por seguirnos (se pone a lloriquear en el hombro de _R-LKanna_) ¡¡No sé qué sería de nosotras sin ustedes! X.x ¡Los adoramos, no nos dejen nunca! ¡BUAAAH! XD**

Y ya, como ya fue suficiente de llantos y cosas emotivas, pues vayamos con el host nuestro de cada capítulo donde retorno a la tarea de saludar a los amables escritores de siempre n.n

_**(Advertencia: Este es otro capítulo picantón, ¡No quiero menores de 16 años leyendo, porque no es para niños! ¬¬ Aquel que lo lea, sométase a su propio riesgo, ya ni siquiera deberían haber visto Chrno Crusade porque esa serie claramente no es para niños, y bla, bla, bla)**_

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Primer Acto: "Cuando la Tentación vive bajo el Mismo Techo"_**

_(9:25 AM – Miércoles – Montreal, Canadá)_

Ewan Reminghton despertó la mañana del miércoles con la misma extraña sensación de siempre de que Chrno había hecho algo malo. Apartó a un lado la ropa de cama y se calzó sus pantuflas antes de bajarse del sofá. La chimenea tenía leña nueva y sospechó que Rosette era la artífice del hecho… el abogado se vistió con una bata muy abrigada y pasó hacia la cocina, encontrándose con la joven empleada ya lista y casi sirviendo el desayuno. Ella siempre vestía de modo sencillo, con unos pantalones vaqueros y un suéter de algodón blanco. No por nada Reminghton recordó una de las viejas charlas entre él y Chrno, en la que el demonio comentó algo acerca de que Rosette se veía sumamente bien con ropas holgadas, que ocultaban su delgada figura y podían de ese modo hacer que volara la imaginación de Chrno…

Pero a Reminghton no le interesaba Rosette. No mentiría, era una chica muy linda, pero muy introvertida. La mujer que le acompañara a él tendría que ser una gran amante de las fiestas, las salidas y la diversión. A simple vista, ni Chrno ni Rosette eran muy adeptos a divertirse y por eso al hombre rubio no le resultaba extraño que su demonio amigo estuviera tan a gusto con la joven.

—Buenos días… —saludó el abogado, entrando a la cocina.

Rosette se volvió con una sonrisa y señaló el café ya listo sobre la mesa, con un gran surtido de lo que parecían ser galletas recién horneadas.

— ¡Buenos días, Ewan! —le contestó Rosette, contenta.

—… vaya, ¿Hoy es día de fiesta o qué? ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —le preguntó Ewan, con una sonrisa— ¿Dormiste demasiado bien? —

—Es más que eso… este lugar me llena de alegría por las mañanas. ¿No has visto a Chrno-_sama_? Ya debería haber bajado; pero quizá no tenga hambre, si se quedó comiendo pavo frío anoche… —comentó la chica, sirviéndose un té en lo que tomaba asiento junto al abogado.

Reminghton levantó la vista de su galleta, alerta a las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Chrno estuvo aquí anoche? ¿Contigo? —inquirió Ewan, y su mirada se volvió dura por un momento.

—… sí, me desperté cuando escuché ruidos en su cuarto, pero cuando fui a verlo estaba bien así que bajé a buscar un vaso de leche para dormir mejor. Cuando me di vuelta, Chrno-_sama_ estaba detrás de mí. Dijo que venía por algo de comer, y sacó el pavo de la nevera… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contestó ella.

—No, por nada. —fue la escueta respuesta de Reminghton.

El abogado frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que Chrno estaba entrando en el período crítico. Ya empezaba de nuevo con esas búsquedas de comida a mitad de la noche, y a pasearse por toda la casa como león enjaulado porque su propia desesperación no le permitía dormir… pero Rosette no había dicho que el demonio estuviera caminando. Quizá sólo fue por comida y ya, y tal vez no hubiera nada de malo en el hecho. Reminghton aplacó sus apocalípticas ideas con un trago del delicioso café, empezando a relajarse luego de concluir que a Chrno aún no le pasaba nada…

—… aunque, tenía algo extraño, inusual. —dijo Rosette, luego de un rato de silencio— Algo en sus ojos… me miraba de una forma que no me gustó. No le dije nada para no importunarlo, pero me desagradó en absoluto el modo en que su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo… y hablaba con la voz grave y baja, como si acechara. Es ridículo, pero su actitud parecía la de un gato vigilando a un ratón… o eso me pareció. —

Ewan Reminghton casi se atragantó con su café, asustado. Así que sus sospechas eran fundadas, después de todo.

—… ¿No intentó tocarte, ni acercarse a ti? —preguntó, cautelosamente.

—No, sólo se quedó mirándome un rato. Luego pareció salir de un trance y se puso a comer. ¿Qué le pasa a Chrno-_sama_? —dijo Rosette, preocupada— Hace varios días que lo noto extraño nuevamente, ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —

—N-nada, solamente tiene sus días… y sus noches, como todo el mundo. No tienes de qué preocuparte. —intentó calmarla Ewan.

— ¡Vamos, Ewan! —casi gritó Rosette, molesta. La chica golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta, poniendo énfasis a sus palabras— ¡No soy tonta! Lo que sea que no quieran decirme, no podrán ocultarlo mucho tiempo ni tú ni Chrno-_sama_, así que quiero que me lo digas tú o si no tendré que preguntárselo a él… ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Esta casa parece un búnker antibombas, más que una residencia de vacaciones, eso lo noté desde que empecé a hacer limpieza. Hay más medidas de seguridad que de diversión, y ni hablar de por qué está tan lejos del pueblo… —ella empezó su discurso con gran aplomo, pero perdió toda la fuerza al hablar de la distancia, convirtiendo su voz en un susurro apenado— L-lo siento, Ewan, no debí haber gritado así… —

—No te disculpes, Rosette. Está bien. Yo… no puedo decírtelo por ahora, no al menos si no hay peligro. Chrno… pues él está en un momento muy difícil para su especie, tendremos que aguantarlo durante unos días. Te lo explicaré cuando sea conveniente, ¿Sí? —medio confesó Reminghton, con cuidado.

—… o sea que sí pasa algo. —manifestó Rosette.

Podrían haber seguido su charla, si no hubiera sido por lo inoportuno de Chrno-_sama_ y su aparición en la puerta. El demonio venía con una cara de estar cansado más evidente que en otros días, como si no pudiera dormir por la noche o algo similar. La chica lo saludó amablemente y Chrno sólo contestó con un escueto "buenos días" algo pastoso y seguramente con mal aliento. No daba la impresión de que se hubiera duchado ni nada, y lucía más soñoliento que las veces anteriores. Reminghton tampoco hizo observaciones, seguro de que el demonio y su fino oído habían escuchado todo lo que él y Rosette acababan de conversar…

El resto de ese día terminó sumido en la misma apatía que el anterior, con el demonio preso de arranques de enojo que no tenían razón aparente y que tenían como blanco a cualquier cosa. Incluso una vez, Chrno fue tan precipitado como para gritarle a Rosette con mucho enfado… lo cual hizo que ella temblara de miedo y casi echase a llorar. Ewan Reminghton volvió a controlar el talante de su compañero con un papirotazo en la nuca, pero eso ya no funcionaba. Esa vez Chrno se la agarró con él, y casi terminan en una pelea a sangre fría dentro de la casa.

Rosette sospechaba cada vez más que algo malo le ocurría a Chrno-_sama_.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:16 PM – Miércoles – Montreal, Canadá)_

Rosette se había ido a dormir temprano, cuando Ewan Reminghton le dijo que se fuera porque era lo mejor. El día no podía estar peor, después de que Chrno lanzara esa amenaza tan clara a la joven y la pusiera casi de rodillas ante él, así que el abogado decidió quedarse con el demonio el resto de la noche, al menos hasta que éste se fuera a dormir. Reminghton trataría de descansar con un ojo abierto, no fuera cosa de que a Chrno se le ocurriera invadir el cuarto de Rosette en un arranque de lujuria o algo por el estilo.

Eran como las diez y cuarto de la noche, y ambos estaban sentados a la mesa ya vacía de la cocina, mirándose las caras con gran desconfianza. Pero Ewan estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacciones durante el período de sed de Chrno, así que estaba más tranquilo sin duda que el demonio.

—… es su olor. Ella está receptiva, Ewan… _me está llamando._ No puedo sólo ignorar lo que me pide. _Ella quiere que vaya a buscarla_, me llama todo el tiempo, es tan… desesperante… —susurró Chrno, en un momento.

—Te dije que no tenías que traer a Rosette con nosotros. —espetó el otro, mezclando unos naipes que usarían para jugar póker y así pasar el rato— Esa chica sólo iba a ser un problema. —

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarla sola en la casa, a quién sabe la cantidad de kilómetros tan lejos de mí? No, ni pensarlo. Además, sabes que si por mí fuera, en este estado podría irme volando hasta Nueva York y sólo para encontrarla. —se quejó Chrno, afligido.

—… se te congelarían las alas antes de salir del lago Ontario. —observó el abogado, ya repartiendo las cartas con agilidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno mirando sus naipes.

— ¿Quieres beber el contenido de uno de mis dardos? Si te duermes, no pasará nada y podrás descansar un poco más. —le ofreció Reminghton, y como si nada tomó una carta del mazo, comparándola con las demás— Tengo como veinte dardos, por si las dudas; no tendrás que preocuparte por nada una vez que te tomes uno de esos y hayas caído al suelo. —

—… No, supongo que todavía no. No pretendo abusar del efecto de esas cosas, quién sabe qué consecuencias traerán. Sólo usa los dardos si no eres capaz de frenarme con un golpe. —negó Chrno, y haciendo honor a su turno sacó una de sus cartas para arrojarla en la mesa.

Ewan Reminghton se sonrió despacio, dándose cuenta de la astucia del demonio en esos momentos. Chrno se volvía extremadamente listo cuando de este tema se trataba, y como al abogado no se le ocurría otra cosa para poder distraerlo, jugaban cartas en la cocina. Tal vez si Chrno concentraba su energía en ganarle a él sólo por mantener alto su orgullo, olvidaría momentáneamente a Rosette y el llamado de su sangre excitada. Jugaron hasta casi las dos de la mañana, mientras afuera la nevada caía lenta y copiosa…

Pero hacia las dos y media, Reminghton ya no podía tenerse en pie y al parecer Chrno tampoco, por lo cual ambos se retiraron a descansar. El abogado tenía el extraño presentimiento de que Chrno no había gastado todas sus energías en esa partida de póker, y podría causar problemas… por lo que cargó un dardo en el arma especial, y trató de dormir lo más ligeramente posible.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(2:50 AM – Jueves – Montreal, Canadá)_

La joven Rosette daba vueltas en su cama. No podía dormir, atacada por una extraña pesadilla en la que Chrno-_sama_ era un monstruo que se lanzaba sobre ella y trataba de atacarla. Decidió que necesitaba otra vez un vaso de leche caliente para conciliar el sueño de nuevo después de pasarse diez o más minutos dando vueltas con los ojos abiertos, así que ella abandonó su cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, viendo que a través del gran ventanal de la misma la forma lenta y melancólica en que caía la nieve, iluminada por la luz que provenía del reflector externo de la casa. El día de mañana habría mucha nieve fresca, y así que tal vez habría oportunidad de recuperar al viejo Chrno_-chan_ con una guerra de bolas de nieve o algo por el estilo. Rosette entró a la cocina y nuevamente se dirigió a la nevera.

La chica sacó el mismo cartón de leche de la noche anterior, y buscó casi a tientas el jarrito de metal que usaba para calentarla, sin encender la luz. No quería que la luminiscencia en la cocina despertara a nadie… además una luz de un tenue tono azulado ya entraba a través del ventanal, así que estaba bien.

Rosette estaba encendiendo la cocina cuando _sintió que ya no estaba sola_. No supo por qué al principio, pero fue capaz de percibir que alguien más había entrado a la cocina, aunque ella estuviera de espaldas a la puerta y no pudiera ver casi nada. Se quedó de pie ante la cocina encendida, con la espalda recta y un ligero temblor en las rodillas…

—… ¿H-hola? ¿H-hay alguien ahí? —tartamudeó.

—No te asustes, Rosette… soy yo. —contestó la voz de Chrno-_sama_.

Ella se volvió de inmediato, apoyándose en la cocina. El fuego se apagó, porque Rosette giró a tiempo la perilla y cortó el suministro de gas. Tragó saliva al acordarse del irritable carácter de su señor en todo ese día, presintiendo que nada muy bueno podía salir de ese encuentro nocturno.

Y lo vio, de pie a DOS pasos lejos, demasiado más cerca de lo que ella habría querido en un momento así. Chrno-_sama_ era muy alto, y la observaba con ese mismo brillo amarillo en los ojos que la noche anterior, ansiosamente y quizá con desesperación. Aunque la oscuridad era una desventaja para ella, la chica pudo sentir claramente cuando los ojos de su _daimyo_ volvieron a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo, y se sintió muy acalorada en ese momento.

—… ¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí, C-Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió ella, asustada.

Chrno aspiró el aire con una especie de suspiro enfermizo…

—Sólo quiero disculparme por haberte gritado el día de hoy. Me siento terrible cuando pienso en tus preciosos ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se me parte el alma cada vez que me acuerdo de que fue por mi culpa… ¿Me perdonas, mi pequeña Rosette? —pidió él, en un tono tan grave y seductor que a la chica se le disparó el pulso de inmediato.

Chrno se acercó un paso más. Casi respiraban del mismo aire, y sus ojos estaban unos fijos en los del otro como bajo una especie de hechizo irrompible. El demonio aspiraba lentamente, casi saboreando cada bocanada de aire en la que podía percibir el llamado de la receptividad de Rosette… y sentía el grito de su sangre tan fuerte dentro de sí que sólo apretando los puños era capaz de mantener esa reducida distancia.

Por su parte, Rosette se estaba sintiendo extraña. La mirada de Chrno era muy rara, de un dorado más amarillo que reluciente y tan atrayente que no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Casi con un suspiro, la joven se sintió tentada de recorrer del mismo modo con su propia mirada el cuerpo de Chrno-_sama_ y lo hizo, sin medir las consecuencias que tendría en ella misma. Desde la oscuridad de sus ojos amarillos bajó hacia la suave curva de su mandíbula y se atrevió a apreciar lujuriosamente la fortaleza de su cuello y amplios hombros, deseando que esos brazos tan fuertes y protectores la tomaran para acercarla hasta hacer contacto con la férrea dureza de su pecho, y hacerle sentir cada rincón de su cintura y estrechas caderas… Rosette meneó un poco la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que Chrno-_sama_ tenía algo que ver con ese repentino acceso de desesperación en ella…

—… y-ya le dije que no pasaba n-nada, Chrno-_sama_. No tiene que nada de lo que disculparse. Y-yo entiendo que no se sienta bien y… —Rosette sonrió a medias, nerviosamente. La proximidad de su señor era motivo de temor para ella, por lo que muy lentamente fue deslizándose hacia la nevera, cosa de salir de esa cercanía tan intimidante—… aunque igual yo lo perdono, no se preocupe por nada. —

En esos momentos, ella intentaba con mucha fuerza recordar los lindos momentos que habían pasado juntos en Miami, y trataba de evocar lo más vivo posible en su cabeza el rostro sonriente de su _daimyo_, que ni siquiera se podía comparar con la expresión sombría y extraña que ostentaba ahora.

—No te escapes, Rosette. Aún no he terminado de hablar. —decidió él, y con prisa atrapó a la chica por el brazo, haciendo que apoyara la espalda en la puerta de la nevera. Para que no escapara, Chrno la encerró apuntalando sus manos en la madera, a cada lado de los hombros de ella—… quería decirte algo más, una pequeña cosa que llevo mucho tiempo ocultando y nunca pude decir, por una u otra razón. —

—… b-bueno, entonces apúrese porque quiero volver a mi cuarto, Chrno-_sama_… —aceptó Rosette, temblorosa.

De repente, sintió los dedos de Chrno sobre su rostro, que le acariciaban la mejilla izquierda con una cierta ternura que a ella no le gustó para nada. Al menos, al principio no le gustó… pero al mirar tímidamente a los ojos de Chrno se encontró de nuevo con esa hechizante mirada de oro.

—… ¿Tuve tiempo alguna vez, de decirte lo hermosa que eres, Rosette Christopher? ¿Acaso lo hice? —susurró él, ahora apoyando el codo en la madera de la nevera, acercándose aún más a la chica— No, creo que nunca lo hice ¿No es verdad? Perdóname por ser tan distraído entonces, pero nunca dejé de notar que eres preciosa. —añadió, ya deslizando sus dedos sobre el cuello de la chica, en dirección al escote medio abierto de su camisa de dormir— Y tampoco jamás dije que me gustabas, ¿Verdad? Supongo que es el momento… me gustas, mi querida Rosette. Terriblemente. Necesito tanto de ti que posiblemente estalle antes de que me digas que sí… —

Rosette abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de moverse. Ella apretaba los puños en un intento por no temblar de miedo, mientras seguía fijando sus dilatados ojos azules en la seductora mirada de Chrno-_sama_. Percibía con gran claridad cómo la mano de él desprendía uno por uno los botones de la vieja camisa, sin abrirla pero poco a poco bajando hacia su abdomen.

—… ¿D-de qué está hablando, Chrno-_sama_? —

—Tampoco tienes idea de cuánto me gusta que me llames así… te oyes tan linda cuando me dices de esa manera… —murmuró Chrno, acercándose más al rostro de la chica para rozar su nariz sobre la de ella. Aspiró algo del perfume de Rosette, en el cual pudo también percibir el principal aroma que lo llamaba en esos momentos— Te amo, Rosette Christopher… —añadió, y una vez que terminó de desprender los botones de la camisa, el demonio deslizó dos dedos a través de la piel de Rosette, subiendo por la brecha que acababa de abrir, rozando la suavidad de su estómago, entre sus senos y finalmente dejando que su mano reposara sobre el cuello de ella— ¿Tú sientes algo por mí, pequeña Rosette? —dijo luego, y tomó a la chica por la nuca para rozar con la mayor delicadeza del mundo su mejilla sobre la de ella, buscando su oído.

—… C-Chrno-_sama_… yo… —empezó Rosette, bastante asustada.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, aquello era maravilloso. Chrno-_sama_ decía amarla, y ella estaba convencida de amarlo también. ¿Y entonces por qué aquello tan delicioso que vivía no parecía correcto? La chica siguió apretando los puños, y más cuando sintió que la otra mano de su señor se deslizaba por su vientre como buscando rodearle la cintura… la camisa se abrió, pero por un momento Rosette no sintió pena de que su pecho desnudo quedara al descubierto. Al fin el fuerte brazo de Chrno-_sama_ le ceñía la cintura con firmeza, y su aliento más que hirviente soplaba en su cuello, acompañando el camino con unos besos tan suaves que la hicieron perder la consciencia por un segundo o quizás dos… ¡Pero aquello no era correcto, estaba mal!

De improviso, Rosette aflojó los puños y tomó con firmeza el rostro de su señor con ambas manos, alejándolo de inmediato de su contacto. Con la mirada más dura que pudo armar en su cara, la chica mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo a Chrno por unos segundos; en los cuales sólo importó más que nada que las manos de él seguían en su cintura y nuca, y las respiraciones de ambos se habían agitado en demasía. La chica lo estaba observando fijamente, casi con reprobación, mientras que Chrno no pudo evitar lamer sus propios labios y sus colmillos ante la arrebatadora visión de la desnudez de ella…

—C-Chrno-_sama_, esto tiene que terminar. Algo muy extraño le pasa y sea lo que sea, yo no quiero ser parte de ello. ¿Me entiende, Chrno-_sama_? Así que le pediré por favor que se aleje de mí… por favor… —susurró la chica, y su voz iba perdiendo fuerza al tiempo que la hechizante mirada de Chrno la sumía en una especie de trance a ella también.

—No creo que quieras algo como eso… —suspiró Chrno, con un gruñido tan animal que por un momento pareció una gran bestia. Sus manos corrieron como liebres sobre la cintura de la joven, acariciando suavemente su piel hasta que logró rozar apenas con el dorso la curva de su seno descubierto— Oh, por supuesto que no es eso lo que quieres… —

—… C-Chrno-_sama_… —tartamudeó ella, sintiendo que no podía soportar.

Las manos de Rosette en el rostro de su señor se aflojaron, estremecidas por la dulzura de su caricia. Dejó de sostenerlo lejos de ella con la misma firmeza, y poco a poco la joven dejó que sus dedos acariciasen con una similar delicadeza la curva de su barbilla, la fortaleza de su cuello y la suave piel de su pecho, hasta que su viaje acabó sobre el tenso estómago de él. El hechizo de la mirada del demonio hacía milagros… Rosette se dejó llevar hasta que sus manos reposaron sobre la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Chrno, y sus labios de seda tomaron parte en un tímido beso sobre su cuello.

—Bien… me parecía que así sería. —murmuró el demonio, con una sonrisa perversa y llena de deseo— No volverás a negarte a mí… nunca más… —

Y sin dar siquiera otro aviso a la chica, él levantó con una cierta violencia la cabeza de Rosette para tomar sus labios en un beso feroz, desesperado y de lo más apasionado, que hizo estremecerse a ambos. Apoyó a la chica contra el enmaderado, y también el peso de su cuerpo caliente y exaltado en contra de ella, para hacerle sentir cuánto la deseaba en realidad. Rosette no esperó para deslizar sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de él hasta pegar todo su cuerpo al del demonio con la misma intensidad, presa del mismo embrujo que él.

—… puedo oler que me buscas, Rosette… no te das cuenta de eso, los humanos no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa, pero yo puedo olerlo claramente. Me estás llamando, me deseas… me estás provocando todo el tiempo. —le dijo Chrno, separando su beso por un momento para murmurar contra sus labios— Y yo te necesito tanto, mi pequeña y hermosa Rosette; te necesito tanto en este momento, que no puedes ni imaginar cuánto… —hizo una pausa, en la cual ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y respirando con agitación—… dímelo, Rosette. Di que me amas y me necesitas del mismo modo que yo. Dime que me deseas con la misma intensidad, así puedo librarme de este maldito tormento que tanto me agobia; sólo dímelo, di las palabras mágicas… —pidió él, en un gemido que le resultó casi doloroso.

La chica, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando ni tener la suficiente conciencia para negarse, murmuró en su oído una frase enloquecedora para él:

—… hágame suya, Chrno-_sama_… se lo pido. —

Chrno soltó entonces un gruñido más que animal, en una sonrisa malvada que nunca antes había mostrado. Era exactamente lo que estaba esperando, y sin aguardar siquiera un segundo más, sus ojos brillaron en el rojo de la sangre hirviendo, para tomar a la chica por la cintura nada amablemente y callar con un beso más feroz que el anterior un repentino acceso de cordura, traducido en un grito…

— ¡¡NO, CHRNO-_SAMA_, NO! —ella había recuperado la conciencia.

—… lo lamento, ya no hay vuelta atrás… —advirtió él, gravemente.

— ¡No, espere un momento, Chrno-_sama_! ¡No lo haga! —pidió, aterrada.

Pero Chrno no iba a detenerse. La levantó en un brazo y con el otro barrió todo lo que podía haber sobre la mesa, causando un estruendo. Depositó a Rosette en la tabla, al tiempo que ella casi lloraba de miedo, y trepó sobre la joven para volver a tomar su boca en un beso al tiempo que se empeñaba en mantenerla tranquila con una caricia sobre su vientre.

— ¡No, no, por favor! —gritó ella de nuevo, y las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

El momento fue detenido brutalmente, cuando por sorpresa alguien tomó a Chrno con crueldad por sus cuernos y tiró hacia atrás hasta que lo hizo caer de la mesa. El demonio aulló de dolor en ese momento, y el rojo incandescente de su mirada se volvió una sentencia de Muerte.

— ¡¡Basta, Chrno, detente! —le gritó la voz de Ewan Reminghton, quien había acudido cuando escuchó el primer grito de Rosette— ¡¡Retrocede o te voy a disparar, como la otra vez! —

El abogado ayudó a la desesperada chica a bajarse de la mesa, al tiempo que ella intentaba cubrirse el cuerpo con la vieja camisa del modo más rápido posible. Las lágrimas de Rosette sólo volvían a Chrno más incontrolable, ahora dividido entre la lucha que mantenía con sus hormonas exaltadas y la feroz batalla de su lado más humano que intentaba ganar para consolar a la chica y hacer que dejara de llorar. Empezó a levantarse, usando como apoyo la cocina y sus colmillos apretados casi sangraban por aquella inexplicable fuerza…

— ¡Aléjate de ella, Ewan! —sus celos estaban por encima de todo.

— ¡No, Chrno, vete de aquí! Vamos, te daré la oportunidad de salir de la cocina sin ser lastimado. Sabes que odiaría tener que disparar, pero que lo haré si te conviertes en una amenaza. —ladró Reminghton, levantando el arma que dispararía un dardo si era necesario.

— ¡¡Te digo que la dejes en paz, maldita sea! —gritó de nuevo el otro, y avanzó uno o dos pasos hacia Ewan y la chica.

—… lo siento mucho, Chrno. —susurró Reminghton, y apretó el gatillo.

El demonio se quedó de pie en su sitio, y miró confusamente el pequeño canuto de acero con plumerito rojo que sobresalía en su hombro derecho. Por un momento no entendió lo que ocurría, pero poco a poco comenzó a ver todo borroso, y sin más, Chrno-_sama_ acabó por perder el equilibrio y desplomarse en medio de la cocina, cuando todo se volvió oscuro y pesado para él…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡Ah! Loco, muy loco en realidad. No siempre me salen episodios así de buenos, ni tampoco tan seguido como en otras ocasiones. Estos capis son importantes porque empiezan a definir la relación de Chrno y Rosette, aunque con algunos pequeños "roces" un poco desconcertantes quizá. No se preocupen, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo y todo esto lleva a un camino. ¿Pensaron que Chrno no tenía instintos, y no sería capaz de lastimar a la chica? Pues no la lastimó, como han podido ver… ahora esperen a lo que sigue, porque será muy interesante n.n**

**Como siempre pedimos, un rewie, una leída a lo que sigue y una recomendación, por ser ustedes lo vamos a agradecer muchio XD**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno duerme como tronco, por el dardazo que recibió. No está lastimado, no se preocupen… La histeria de Rosette es aplacada por Reminghton, quien entre café y café de esa noche tendrá que explicarle lo que pasó y de una vez por todas contarle la verdad a la joven. Cuando Chrno despierta, más a la madrugada, intenta por todos los medios disculparse con la chica. Lo peor ha pasado, porque ella ya no lo llama con su aroma ni él siente ese efecto (al menos no durante el día). Rosette está muy ofendida y temerosa, y no quiere escuchar lo que él tenga que decirle, rehuyendo de verlo como si Chrno tuviera la peste. Igualmente, la catástrofe vuelve a ocurrir por la noche, cuando Ewan Reminghton descubre que Chrno se ha vuelto un adversario mucho más poderoso e inteligente: la pistola de dardos ha desaparecido, y solamente se le ocurre una persona de esa casa que pueda haberla escondido… a ver si con Reminghton dormido, Chrno consigue la atención de la chica. NO SE LO PIERDAN, PORQUE SERÁ SÚPER! WAHAHAHA x.X**

**Bah, si se hacen rogar tanto, ¿Por qué no se contactan? XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de 7 días, tengo que conseguir más dardos primero ¬¬Uu)**


	32. Trigésimo Segundo Acto

**Wenas, mis queridos lectores de siempre, aquí vengo como todos los días nuestros de actualización, para traerles otro episodio de este lindo fic donde las cosas son raras a más no poder, y aunque es cierto que es raro… ¡Ustedes siguen ahí! Como estas lindas personas, por ejemplo: _Noci-chan _**(sorry por hacerles esperar tanto, al final del nuevo chap de "Para Protegerte y Servirte" está la explicación de esta horrible tardanza X.x); **_Riku Daiduoji _**(esto de dejarlos con la intriga es para que sigan con la lectura, ¿Para qué más sería? XD); **_AomeHb _**(Sep, tenemos manía de dejarles todo en la mejor parte jejeje, y ya verás cómo soluciona Chrno eso de "la calentura del momento" y lo demás n.n); **_Flonne_** (no es que Chrno tenga poderes de vampiro, es que con semejante machazo cualquiera se queda rendida, ¿No? jajaja); **_Inusuki _**(si Rosette es o no es tonta, yo creo que no es tonta, sólo una chica inocente a la que han herido mucho y ahora tiene miedo hasta de su sombra XD); **_Natsumi en Ciel _**(ah, pero si Rosette no fuera una boba en este fic, no sería tan divertido, ¿A poco no? veremos si Chrno se disculpa o si se hace el oso); **_Marion-Asakura _**(Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, yo personalmente estoy conforme con cómo quedó ese episodio n.n); **_Master Takahashi _**(estoy leyendo tu fic, y creo que hasta ahora he dejado un review, hace mucho que no voy a la página X.x ¡Thnks!); **_Misato Kat chan_** (naaahh, Chrno no es capaz de herir físicamente a Rosette, no, pobrecito v.v qué bueno que sigas leyéndonos, apreciamos muchísimo eso n.n); **_Alilu_** (las luchas con tu yo interno son un poco… escalofriantes XD ¡Date una tregua! Sólo sirve para que te sigas imaginando cosas n.n); **_Yanaamy1 _**(muchísimas gracias por toda la onda y la buena vibra, esperemos que el capi que sigue te sea también agradable n.n); **_Lunetaazul_** (todo el mundo quiere ahorcar a esta Rosette, ¿Hice tan mal en ponerla así de ingenua y buenita? ¬¬Uu); **_Mileena -'Perfect Sloth'- _**(jajajaja ¡Por Dioz, chica! Hace tanto que no tenía noticias tuyas que te creía muerta o algo así n.n Pero sin duda has sido muy observadora de todos los pequeños detalles que hacen al fic, por lo menos alguien que no me odia por hacerles esperar a la "declaración" ¬¬ ¡Gracias por estar!); **_Kilvan_** (seh, te había estraniado ese viernes v.v ¡Siempre es bueno hablar contigo! Oie, más te vale que actualices pronto porque estoy que me como las uñas X.x); **_Kyoko Himura_** (mi lgracias por el tiempo, no importa que no dejes un review, lo importante es que leas XD); **_Anju-Maaka_** (no será tan terrible, lo prometo XD ¡Gracias por escribir!); **_Riku Daiduoji_** (de nuevo XD) **_y Ale _**(¡Desaparecida! Cuántos siglos sin saber de ti tampoco, espero que estés bien y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo n.n).

**¡Muchísimas gracias por estar, chicos y chicas! Agradecemos de todo corazón sus reviews y críticas, los queremos mucho por eso… ¡Pero a todos! Sabemos que hay gente que a veces lee y no deja comentario, pero eso no es lo importante, sino que lo lean n.n ¡Thnks!**

Y como siempre vayamos al host antes de que me cuelgue hablando de cualquier cosa… ¡Y ahí tienen! Los dejo solitos con el siguiente capítulo del fanfic…

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Segundo Acto: "Presa del Miedo y la Desesperación"_**

_(3:15 AM – Jueves – Montreal, Canadá)_

Ni bien Chrno cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, Rosette echó a llorar en medio de un terrible miedo y gran confusión, dejándose caer sobre el piso de madera mientras sostenía contra su pecho la camisa abierta. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Muchos de los hechos se agolparon en su mente atribulada, caricias ardientes, besos desesperados y palabras arrasadoras… ¿Realmente él había dicho que la amaba, o todo había sido un sueño? No estaba segura. La única certeza de Rosette en esos momentos era que estaba semidesnuda y no podía contener las lágrimas.

—… ¿Estás bien, pequeña Rosette? —le preguntó Ewan Reminghton, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que Chrno era un tronco dormido.

—… ¡No! ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, si acabo de ser… acabo de…? ¡Me acaban de acosar como a una mujerzuela, Ewan! ¿¿Qué está pasando aquí? —empezó a gritar Rosette, llorando con más fuerza.

—Temí que esto ocurriera… —susurró el abogado, volviéndose hacia el demonio durmiente por unos momentos— Te lo explicaré todo si vas a la cocina y te preparas un té de tila, ¿Sí? Yo me encargaré de un asunto primero… —y dicho eso, el hombre rubio asió con fuerza el brazo de Chrno para finalmente levantarlo sobre sus hombros, como a una bolsa de leña— Vamos, ¿Qué haces? Ve a la cocina, por favor. Volveré en un momento, quiero asegurarme de que Chrno esté tranquilo durante las próximas horas… ¡Rosette, deja de llorar y ya reacciona! Te dije que lo oirás todo, tal como querías. —volvió a ordenar el otro, y cargó a Chrno sobre sus hombros escaleras arriba, en dirección a los cuartos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, aún lloriqueando, y se levantó como le fue posible. Pero no corrió a la cocina, sino que se dirigió a su propia habitación para vestirse. Estaba segura de que no volvería a dormir ahora que se hallaba tan nerviosa, por lo que volvió a calzarse los vaqueros y el suéter de algodón para regresar más tarde a la cocina y preparar el té tal como Ewan se lo había pedido. Quince minutos más tarde, el abogado regresó a la cocina, también ya vestido aunque apenas eran las tres y media de la mañana… seguramente él tampoco volvería a dormir ese día.

La chica sirvió el té con las manos tan temblorosas que derramó la mitad en la madera de la mesa antes de terminar de llenar las tazas… Reminghton se dio cuenta del indescriptible terror que llenaba a Rosette, y por ello intentó no ser demasiado brusco con lo que iba a decir.

—Empieza, por favor… —le pidió Rosette, sentándose con cuidado.

—Está bien… temí que esto pasara, le dije a Chrno que no era una buena idea que vinieras, pero él insistió. Debí sospechar aún entonces que ya estaba dominado por esa fuerza que se apodera de los de su especie en ciertas épocas del año… —el abogado continuó hablando, hasta que le hubo dicho a Rosette el gran secreto que tanto él como su amigo guardaban: la desesperante sed de carne y sangre que dominaba de los demonios durante su celo anual. El rostro de la chica se mostró más afligido que asustado por un momento, y en esos dos o tres minutos que Ewan se tomó para hablar, ella sólo guardó silencio y en alguna que otra ocasión bebió un sorbo de té—… básicamente por esto es que venimos tan al Norte en verano. Me preguntaste por qué esta casa parecía un búnker antibombas, y la respuesta es más que obvia ahora, ¿No lo crees? Está alejada del pueblo para contener a Chrno, abastecida para que podamos pasar dos o tres semanas sin que nada malo ocurra, y lo bastante incomunicada para que nada escape a mi control. —añadió, cuando terminó con la historia.

La joven empleada rubia no dijo nada por un momento, pero en sus ojos azules Reminghton fue capaz de ver que ella estaba dudando entre el terrible desconcierto y la comprensión más compasiva.

—… ¿Por eso Chrno-_sama_ actuaba tan extraño? —inquirió.

—Así es. Durante este período, los demonios se vuelven extremadamente posesivos, territoriales y celosos. No me gustaría de ninguna manera cruzarme en el camino de ninguno de ellos mientras tanto… sólo me quedo con Chrno y lo ayudo porque es mi amigo y él prefiere mi cuidado antes de quedarse solo en esto… De cualquier modo, si se quedara solo no podría controlarse y tarde o temprano terminarían disparándole con balas de verdad. —explicó el abogado, sorbiendo su té con gran tranquilidad. Para él todo aquello era un hecho normal.

—… ¿Y hace mucho que le pasan cosas así? —

—Por lo que a mí respecta, ha sido del mismo modo desde hace cuarenta y cinco años. Se ha vuelto muy difícil para Chrno… _satisfacer_, esos instintos; las cosas ya no son como hace setenta años, donde todo era más sencillo para él. Desde que murió su esposa, estos arranques de machonería transitoria se han vuelto más feroces y desenfrenados que antes. —continuó el hombre rubio. El té de su taza se había terminado, y por ello tomó la mano derecha de Rosette en un gesto de comprensión para con la chica— Escucha, Rosette; sea lo que sea que haya pasado hoy, no quiero que le muestres temor a Chrno. El pobre no tiene realmente idea de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos… como quién diga, siempre tuvo más cojones que cerebro, así que no importa. Sigue siendo el mismo Chrno que te llevó a su casa y fue tan bueno contigo, por lo demás. —

—Claro, para ti es sencillo decirlo… ¡No fuiste acosada por él, no estuviste a punto de ser… violada! —dijo Rosette, temblando de miedo al acordarse— Así cualquiera se queda tranquilo, Ewan… —

—Ya no volverá a hacer nada. No después de esto… puedo asegurarte que no volverá a acercarse a ti, y si lo hace, siempre puedo protegerte de él. Chrno confía en mí y por eso le permití que vinieras, porque yo sé que puedo tenerte a salvo lo que le dure todo esto… —prometió el abogado, con una sonrisilla.

Rosette mostró el ceño fruncido y una actitud falsamente convencida.

—Si tú lo dices, Ewan… tendré que confiar también. —aceptó la chica.

Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos. Parecía coherente, lo que Ewan Reminghton decía parecía tener sentido. Y debía de tenerlo, Chrno-_sama_ era un demonio joven y fuerte… un momento, ¿Era tan joven como parecía, de última? El mejor amigo de su señor parecía tener más de treinta pero no ciertamente treinta y tantos años, aunque conocía a Chrno desde 1856. ¿Y entonces qué tan "antiguo" era Chrno-_sama_? Aquel demonio que había osado acosarla en esa misma cocina apenas parecía tener unos veinte o veintidós años, podría tal vez tener más de mil y no mostrar diferencias a lo largo del tiempo… era una duda ridícula y Rosette realmente no supo por qué se le ocurrió eso, al mirar con detenimiento las pequeñas arrugas que se hacían en los ojos de Reminghton cuando sonreía.

—Tú sólo confía en mí del mismo modo que Chrno lo ha hecho. —pidió el hombre rubio, ya soltando la mano de la chica.

Reminghton se retiró a la sala para mantenerse alerta por las dudas Chrno despertara antes de tiempo, sabiendo que estaría furioso en cuanto abriera los ojos a la mañana siguiente; mientras que Rosette se quedó en la cocina, y para mantenerse ocupada sin pensar en lo ocurrido, se puso a cocinar.

Eran como las cuatro y media de la mañana, y la joven rubia ya tenía listo el pan del día, así como un delicioso pastel que obsequiaría a Ewan por haber intervenido a tiempo. Pero le era imposible concentrarse en sus tareas, cada vez que se acercaba a la nevera recordaba con gran miedo lo que sobre su puerta había pasado, rememorando en cada fibra de su cuerpo las palabras que más ilusión le habían dado:

"… _Te amo, Rosette Christopher…"_

"… _dímelo, Rosette. Di que me amas y me necesitas del mismo modo que yo. Dime que me deseas con la misma intensidad, así puedo librarme de este maldito tormento que tanto me agobia; sólo dímelo, di las palabras mágicas…"_

Ella sintió un temblor en la espalda en ese momento. Los labios de Chrno-_sama_ hablando en su oído aún eran muy vívidos para Rosette, aunque sentía muy dentro de sí el miedo y la angustia. Sin pensar lo que hacía, se apoyó en la madera sobre la puerta de la nevera, y suspiró suavemente. Un sueño hecho realidad, lo que ella más había estado esperando desde que fueron a Miami… el amor de Chrno-_sama_. Pero, ¿Realmente se trató de la verdad? ¿O en realidad no fue más que un…?

"…_Dime que me deseas con la misma intensidad, **así puedo librarme de este maldito tormento que tanto me agobia**; sólo dímelo, di las palabras mágicas…"_

¿… un engaño, para obtener lo que quería? Tal vez fuera eso. Lo más posible era que Chrno-_sama_ lo hubiera dicho sólo porque se trataba de lo que Rosette quería oír más que nada en ese momento, y el ser consciente de eso enfureció a la joven. Ella apretó los puños, mas antes de poder pensar en nada más, echó a llorar con la frente apoyada en la madera. Lágrimas de rabia y desazón resbalaron por sus mejillas en un llanto desesperado, causado por el cruel desengaño de su corazón… ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele que un sujeto como Chrno-_sama_ se iba a fijar en ella, siquiera?

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:36 AM del mismo Jueves – Montreal, Canadá)_

Chrno abrió los ojos, desesperado. Su respiración era tan agitada que sonó casi como si estuviera asustado, aunque en realidad no lo estaba. Lo que tanto le agitaba era la preocupación. Sobre la mesilla de noche estaba el canuto de acero con su aguja hipodérmica, aquel maldito dardo que lo había dormido por casi toda la noche. El demonio miró el artefacto con agradecimiento, consciente de que si no hubiera sido por eso, ahora mismo estaría arrepintiéndose de sus acciones y habría perdido a su amada Rosette para siempre.

Bajó a la sala, abrigándose con varios suéteres. De repente sí sentía el frío, así que además de tomar dos abrigos también se cubrió con una chaqueta ligera de capucha, sabiendo que eran efectos del tranquilizante. En la sala no había nadie, pero percibía el olor de una salsa desde la cocina…

Rosette. El dolor contrajo su corazón, sabiendo que ella seguramente ya conocía su secreto y no había nada que pudiera proteger su dignidad de lo que esa noche había acontecido. Pero, ¿Cuánto más pensaba seguir ahí de pie? Si se quedaba quieto, nunca resolvería el asunto: debía una enorme disculpa a su empleada. Chrno soltó un suspiro no muy convencido y se arregló un poco las desordenadas mechas antes de entrar a la cocina, sin hacer mucho ruido.

—… buenos días, Rosette. —dijo, pero se quedó de pie en el vano.

La chica soltó la bandeja con galletas que acababa de sacar del horno, sacudida por un horrible temblor de horror. Se volvió despacio hacia él, con sus azules ojos llenos de miedo. Tragó saliva antes de contestar nada, apreciando que Chrno-_sama_ estaba en la puerta… y se veía aún más enorme y corpulento ahora que estaba abrigado.

—… B-buenos d-días… C-Chrno-_sama_. —tartamudeó Rosette, y se agachó para juntar las galletas que había tirado.

Chrno se aproximó hacia ella y quiso ayudarla con el desastre, recogiendo también algunas de las grandes galletas con forma de pino navideño (irónico, pues faltaba mucho para Navidad) y se agachó ante la chica del mismo modo que ella lo hizo. Inevitablemente, sus manos se encontraron sobre el mismo pino sin cresta, una galleta para la cual faltó masa.

—Rosette… yo… siento mucho lo que pasó anoche. —susurró él, y sostuvo los dedos de la chica aprisionados entre los suyos por un momento.

—N-no me toque, Chrno-_sama_. —ordenó ella, tajante, y retiró la mano en el acto, ya juntando todas las galletas sobre la bandeja.

La chica se puso de pie sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a su señor, con el temor propio de que él pudiera ver las lágrimas de miedo que acumulaba en sus ojos. Le dio la espalda, volviendo a sus quehaceres en la cocina. Chrno se levantó despacio, aún algo acalambrado por el dardo, pero con la idea más que clara de que la chica estaba muy molesta y asustada.

—Realmente lamento mucho lo que hice… perdóname. —pidió, abatido.

Rosette no contestó. Chrno aprovechó ese momento de silencio para dar una ligera y silenciosa olfateada al ambiente… podía oler a chocolate, a salsa de tomates, a galletas recién horneadas y a café, pero no olía la sangre de Rosette que lo llamaba. Ya no podía percibir su olor a hembra… ¿Se le habría pasado, o era porque ella se había asustado tanto que hasta su ciclo estaba alterado? Genial, algo más de lo que Chrno podría sentirse culpable. El demonio se quedó con la mirada fija en el piso, sabiendo que no merecía un honor tan alto como ver a Rosette con sus propios ojos, y continuó.

—… en serio que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero todo lo que te dije es cierto. —otro momento, tenía tiempo de decirlo— Supongo que Ewan ya te habló de lo que me pasa, y quiero que tengas muy claro que mis sentimientos por ti no tienen nada que ver con esto. Yo ya te amaba, aún desde antes de la boda de tu hermano… quise decírtelo muchas veces, pero nunca… —

—Cállese, Chrno-_sama_. Usted sólo dice eso porque es lo que quiere que yo oiga, se piensa que así podrá convencerme de algo. Ewan me dijo que no le hiciera caso a ninguna de sus palabras. —soltó Rosette, revolviendo la salsa de la olla más grande, sin mirar a Chrno ni por un segundo— Es sólo lo que yo quiero escuchar, por eso me lo dice… —

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que "_es sólo lo que quieres escuchar_"? ¿Acaso tú…? —empezó Chrno, ilusionado por un momento.

—… ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Chrno? Te lo advierto, aléjate de Rosette. Vamos, todavía no estás tan bien como para andar acercándote tanto a ella, a ver si te mueves… ¡Vamos, hazme caso! —ordenó Ewan Reminghton, entrando por la puerta se salida afuera. Traía los brazos cargados de leña y había visto a Chrno desde el ventanal de la cocina.

— ¡Ahora no, Ewan! —soltó el demonio, molesto—… Rosette, vamos, ¿A qué te referías con eso? —

—… Chrno, ¡Lárgate de la cocina, en este momento! —volvió a decir el otro, y dejó la pila de leña en la mesa, tomando con astucia uno de los palos más pesados— ¡Muévete, o te doy con este tronco! —

Chrno apretó mucho los dientes. Un tenso silencio reinó dentro de la linda cocina de la cabaña, sólo interrumpido por el burbujeo de la salsa al fuego. La chica sólo volvió a revolver la salsa para que no se quemara, y ante el ominoso silencio de la habitación, solamente abrió la boca para decir, tristemente:

—… yo no quiero hablar con usted, Chrno-_sama_. —

El demonio se quedó rígido por un momento, hasta que al fin comprendió en toda su extensión el abatido mensaje de la chica. Apretó los dientes en una mueca que mostró sus colmillos a los presentes, y soltó un medio rugido de gran furia, para luego darse la media vuelta y salir de la cocina a paso ligero. Ewan Reminghton lo observó hasta que salió, sosteniendo el pedazo de tronco en sus manos… finalmente, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí, Rosette? —inquirió.

—Nada… por primera vez, no pasó nada. —contestó ella.

Pero una sombra oscura de dolor y abatimiento ensombrecía la mirada de la chica, mientras revolvía la salsa y trataba de contener todas las más amargas lágrimas que en su vida había soltado.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:03 PM del mismo Jueves – Montreal, Canadá)_

El resto del día transcurrió sereno. Rosette preparó el almuerzo y la cena, y ella con el abogado disfrutaron de las comidas. Chrno no bajó de la habitación, ni tampoco se dignó a comer nada de lo que le dejaron en la puerta. Así que al menos por ese día, Rosette pudo olvidarse un poco de su temor. Hasta salió al patio de en frente a jugar sola con la nieve, armando un lindo muñeco gigante con los frutos de la gran nevada de la noche anterior. Extrañó por un momento las guerras de nieve con Chrno_-chan_… se le ocurrió mirar hacia la ventana de su señor, pero vio las cortinas cerradas. Cuando se cansó de jugar, la chica se volvió a la casa y además de poner más leña en la chimenea, preparó la cena.

Era la hora de irse a dormir, y ella estaba preocupada. No volvería a su cuarto, sabiendo que mientras Chrno-_sama_ estuviera suelto y en ese estado, no habría nadie capaz de detenerlo, excepto Ewan Reminghton… por eso, lo más seguro era dormir en la sala, en el otro sofá grande. Reminghton estuvo muy de acuerdo con su plan, porque creyó que sería lo mejor. De esta manera, ella armó una cama en el sofá largo que no se estaba usando, y se recostó en él, cubriéndose con las mantas. Reminghton hizo lo mismo, luego de hacer cama del sillón que quedaba en frente del que usaba la chica. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, pero la sintió demasiado blanda al principio…

Miró debajo de la almohada, y entonces descubrió la catástrofe.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró, entre dientes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ewan? ¿No encuentras una posición adecuada? —bromeó la joven, con una sonrisita.

—No es eso… es un maldito demente, debí haberlo imaginado. —siguió el abogado, levantándose ya de la "cama"— ¡Maldito sea! Me sacó la pistola de dardos… eres listo, Chrno, muy listo. —apreció, y revolvió los almohadones en busca de su arma— ¡Imbécil! ¡¡Maldición! Esto no me gusta nada… —

—… Ni a mí tampoco me gustaba, por eso te quité esta cosa. —

Reminghton se quedó helado. Era la voz de Chrno, claro que sí, pero su voz se oía tan malvada y siniestra, que no se atrevió a hacer ninguna movida de más. Se volvió despacio hacia la buhardilla de las escaleras, y en ella vio a su demonio amigo, con el rostro serio e impasible y sosteniendo en la mano el grueso cañón de esa arma de dardos. Rosette se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza, diciendo algo así como _"¡Ay, no!"_ y mostrando un gran terror.

Chrno exhibía los colmillos en una gran mueca de disgusto, seguro de que aunque tenía todo bajo control, le iba a doler mucho hacer aquello. Afortunado era Ewan, que tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo una constitución similar a la suya… era un adversario digno, pero aún así demasiado débil como para dar una buena pelea al demonio. Chrno se mostró lo más fiero posible, para que ni a la pobre y atormentada Rosette se le ocurriera moverse.

—… Chrno, devuélveme eso. —pidió Reminghton, ahora asustado.

—Ni lo sueñes. O, mejor dicho… suéñalo, será mejor. —decidió el demonio, y levantó el arma hacia su amigo abogado, apuntándole con firmeza— Lo siento mucho, Ewan, pero quiero hablar con Rosette y este es el único modo que se me ocurre: si no estás en medio, ella no tendrá otra opción… —

— ¿De qué estás habland…? —

—Hasta mañana, Ewan… —interrumpió Chrno, y apretó el gatillo del arma, disparando un solo dardo directamente al cuello de Reminghton.

— ¡¡NO! ¡¡REMINGHTON-_SAMA_! —gritó Rosette, ahora sí aterrada.

Ewan Reminghton, el talentoso abogado, quitó con rapidez el dardo de su cuello, y lo observó dándose cuenta de que era uno de los más leves, de pluma naranja. Chrno era listo, en realidad se había pasado de la raya esa vez… pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistirlo, antes de que todo aquello terminara en una catástrofe y Rosette resultara dañada, o la cabeza de Chrno, en el peor de los casos. No, ya era imposible. Ya veía todo nublado, le faltaba la fuerza y estar de pie era un suplicio. Poco a poco fue dejándose caer sobre la alfombra, ya sin poder ver nada a su alrededor.

—… m-maldito seas… —alcanzó a articular, con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, en realidad siento mucho todo esto, amigo. No es mi intención, pero como ya sabes… uno hace lo que tiene que hacer, ¿No es así? —contestó el demonio, y dejó la pistola vacía en el entrepiso.

Reminghton cayó al suelo, quedándose ahora inmóvil en la alfombra. Por un momento reinó el silencio nuevamente, y sólo se podía escuchar el llanto de la joven rubia, acurrucada en el sofá más largo bajo las mantas. Chrno sabía que Ewan entendía sus razones, pero también estaba seguro de que no quería hacer nada mal esa noche, por ello tenía a mano otro de los dardos, para clavárselo él mismo si empezaba a mostrar los efectos de la _sed_. Bajó a la sala y puso a su amigo en el sofá, cubriéndolo con las mantas para que no tomara el frío ahora que su temperatura corporal bajaría varios grados, y se volvió a ver el bultito tembloroso de ojos azules que era Rosette.

—… Rosette, ¿Me vas a escuchar ahora? —le pidió, amablemente.

— ¡¡Lárguese, Chrno-_sama_! ¡¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, no quiero que me toque, ni me hable, ni se me acerque! —ladró la chica, con gran terror de él— ¡Sólo acordarme de lo que hizo anoche me llena de… de asco, de miedo, de…! ¡¡De horror! ¡¡Yo nuca creí que usted fuera capaz de algo como eso, Chrno-_sama_! —

El demonio se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba junto al que tenía a la chica encima, y cruzó los brazos en un gesto de fastidio y arrepentimiento. No había planeado quedarse a solas con ella para escucharla gritar… aún algo más debía advertirle.

—Ewan te habló de mi problema… —dijo, suavemente.

— ¿¿Cuál de todos? ¿Que usted sólo pensará en sexo de aquí a otras dos semanas? ¿O que está totalmente loco y todo lo que pretende es violarme? —gritó Rosette, muy enfadada.

—… el primero, me supongo. El segundo sólo sería efecto del primero, así que no cuenta. Ewan te dijo que estoy pasando por mi temporada de _sed_… y tal vez no te dijo por qué hice lo que hice anoche. —dijo él, tranquilo aunque la descarada respuesta de ella le había alterado cada fibra de sus Legiones— No empieces a gritar, porque no tolero los ruidos fuertes en estos momentos… y tampoco digas nada hasta que yo no termine de hablar, ¿De acuerdo? —

— ¿Por qué habría de hacer…? Lo siento, Chrno-_sama_, diga usted… —dijo Rosette, pero se arrepintió cuando notó que él no estaba sobre ella y tal vez era posible que hablaran.

—Bien… ¿Qué crees que fue lo de anoche, Rosette? —

Ella frunció el ceño, molesta; Chrno no decía nada, y aguardaba callado.

— ¡La muestra de que usted se está volviendo una bestia! —soltó Rosette.

—Error: ésa fue sólo la respuesta de mi sistema a la receptividad del tuyo. Era porque TÚ estabas llamándome, que yo respondí. Seguramente hace más de quince días que tuviste tu último período, y eso me puso los pelos de punta. No te diste cuenta, pero era tu olor el que me volvía loco… Y bien, eso pasó cuando yo AÚN NO ESTABA RECEPTIVO, Rosette. Lo de anoche sólo fue una respuesta, nada más. Lo verdaderamente peligroso sucederá en cualquier hora de hoy y los días que siguen, y desde que empiece serán otros tres días más. Se trata de lo que yo decidí llamar "días de pico". Ésos serán los días en los que esté tan receptivo como tú lo estuviste hasta ahora, y allí ya nadie será hábil de detenerme. —explicó Chrno, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—… ¿Y por qué me dice esto, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó ella, con miedo.

—Porque quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, no será tu culpa ni la mía. Y si vuelvo a acercarme a ti con esas intenciones, quiero que uses un dardo, o lo que tengas a mano… y no tengas miedo de golpearme, en serio. Por favor, Rosette, si tienes que noquearme con una sartén, ¡Hazlo! No dejes que te haga algo de lo que los dos nos arrepintamos luego. Sabes que te quiero y que no deseo hacerte daño, pero los instintos de un demonio van más allá de su moral y en muchos casos, son su mayor defecto. —dijo él, bajando los ojos.

—… N-no se preocupe, Chrno-_sama_. —aceptó Rosette, ya más tranquila.

Entonces Chrno sonrió y se dio una palmada en el regazo, con cordialidad.

—Ven, siéntate aquí un momento. —pidió.

—N-no voy a hacer eso, Chrno-_sama_… ¡Usted me dijo que…! —

—… tranquila, Rosette. Aún estoy medio dormido por el dardo de anoche, si mi deseo fuera hacer algo, ¿Crees que perdería el tiempo hablando? —

Era razonable. Rosette ladeó la cabeza y lo pensó por un momento, pero aún estaba algo reacia a aceptar… ¿Y si era un truco? _"Oh, vamos, como si no quisieras que te tocara de nuevo, Rosette Christopher…"_ dijo una voz traidora en la mente de la chica. Finalmente, aceptó y con miedo se levantó de su sofá para ir a sentarse en el regazo de Chrno-_sama_, con una pierna a cada lado de la cintura del demonio. La actitud despertó por un lapso el deseo de Chrno, pero él lo controló, sabiendo que dependía mucho de ese momento…

—Bien hecho… —aprobó él, y tomó las manos de Rosette suavemente— Escucha, Rosette: sigo afirmando que lo que te dije es cierto; estoy más que enamorado de ti… y no quiero arruinarlo de esta manera. —

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, ilusionada de nuevo…

Por un segundo, Chrno dudó. Pero al final tomó el valor necesario y con la mano que logró soltarse recorrió despacio la mejilla de la chica en una tierna caricia. Luego, cuando dio por sentado que ya nada era un impedimento, acercó su rostro al de ella y rozó sus labios con los de Rosette por un instante, para luego besarla con gran dulzura antes de que sus brazos rodearan el talle de la joven para atraerla contra su pecho… ella quiso resistirse, nada más un momento, mas al final se rindió y cerró sus ojos asustados para disfrutar de esa ternura tan inusitada, y tan extraña a la vez.

—C-Chrno-_sama_… —susurró Rosette, contra sus labios, deteniéndose por un momento— ¿Usted realmente me ama, Chrno-_sama_? —

—Así es, y por eso voy a irme ahora. —prometió él, besándola otra vez.

La chica se separó bruscamente de él, lo miró a los ojos con sorpresa y no dudó en recorrer el rostro de su señor con las manos, en una caricia aún más suave que la de Chrno. Rosette sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Qué dice, Chrno-_sama_? —preguntó.

—Me iré por un tiempo, no te preocupes por mí. Si estoy lejos, no podré hacerte ningún daño. Me quedaré en las montañas unos días… volveré cuando me sienta mejor, ¿Sí? —dijo, con cariño.

Rosette lo abrazó, echando a llorar. Chrno correspondió su abrazo, con el terrible conocimiento de que sería muy duro dejarla así.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Maldita sea! Nos pasamos del límite, esto es imprevisto… ¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo más largo del fanfic, porque no habrá otro igual de largo! ¬¬ Nuh, se nos va al carajo esto, se pone interminable y dijimos capis de ocho o nueve hojas, no casi diez. Como sea, chiquis… ¡Nos vemos en el otro chap, para que nadie llore ni nada! XD Qué tierno y qué considerado Chrno al decir la verdad a su chica, muy bien hecho… ¡Ahora nos vamos!**

**La tarea de siempre, ya se la saben: ¡Dejen review, consulten con los amigos y esperen lo que sigue! n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno se ha ido. Sep, cuando Reminghton despierta después del aguijonazo, Chrno se ha ido a pasar dos o tres días en la cima de las montañas, cosa de revolcarse un poco por la nieve y mantener las hormonas quietas. Para Rosette esos días son agónicos, porque ella no sabe si lo que ha oído de los labios de él es mentira o es verdad, aún no puede creerlo. Pero las cosas pueden tornarse un verdadero desastre cuando Chrno finalmente entre en los días de pico y su desesperación por conseguir una hembra empeore… hasta el punto de hacerlo volver a la casa de nuevo y contra su voluntad, para nuevamente seducir a Rosette. Ella, que tanto ha esperado su regreso, puede estar tan ansiosa de verlo que quizá no note el cambio radical en la mirada de Chrno, ni sea capaz de defenderse sola ante su descontrolada persona… ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, PROMETE EMOCIÓN! XD Si quieren ver de qué es capaz este chico… **

**¡A ver, no lo repetimos más! ¬¬ ¡Contáctense! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Pss… si Chrno sigue con la fija de conseguir a Rosette, dentro de otros 7 días más n.n)**


	33. Trigésimo Tercer Acto

**¡Yeah! Lamentamos muchísimo todos los retrasos ocasionados por la muerte de nuestra querida tía muy recientemente, los problemas juntos con el PC y todo lo que viene arrastrado con esas dos cosas… ¡Lo sentimos mucho de verdad! Ya saben, sí o sí van a sufrir en sus vidas una semana donde se les junten todos los problemas, y verán que es horrible, pero… ¡Ya volvimos! Regresamos porque somos realmente imperdibles, unas tipas de lo peor y somos tan malas que los castigamos con otro episodio más de este fanfic XD ¡Muahahha! En verdad no creo que seamos taaan malas, pero lo que sí queremos primero es saludar a nuestros bienamados lectores: _Anju-maaka _**(bien, fue la tan esperada "declaración" que todo el mundo quería ver… espero no haberlos decepcionado con ella, pero aún falta mucho fic por ver y esta pareja aún está en peligro n.n); **_Zael-Dark-Ryu _**(espero que hayas podido visualizar el episodio el otro día ¿Sabes qué? Realmente no sirve de nada acceder a la página desde el link que te envían a tu correo cuando hay actualización, casi nunca funciona el vínculo v.v); **_Noci-chan _**(¿Cómo lo hacemos? Psss… yo creo que necesitas un PC, un poco de ganas de escribir y saber usar un procesador de texto, no hay mucha ciencia en esto n.n ¡Thnks!); **_Inusuki _**(ok, Rosette casi se le entregó a Chrno porque estaba bajo el poder de su "influencia demoníaca" ¿O nadie se dio cuenta? Vaya… tengo que ser más clara cuando escribo XD ¡Ya todo se arreglará!); **_Marion-Asakura _**(pronto, muy pronto, Chrno seguirá acosando a Rosette… ¡Pero a otro nivel! Se viene el Stage 2 de este fanfic, ya lo van a ver); **_Alilu_** (realmente estás muy metida en el personaje XD ¡Genial! Pero ya en serio, esas charlas con tu yo interno me confunden y… ¡Me asustan! X.x mi corazón es frágil, lo siento mucho jajaja); **_Kuro Neko _**(es cierto, ¡Tú no leías este fic! Jajaja qué cosas tiene la vida, qué bueno que te gustara también… se hace lo que se puede para atraer público n.n); **_Mileena -'Perfect Sloth'- _**(¡Holas, comadre! Espero que te guste el toque hogareño que le puse a la descripción de nuestra casita en Pandemonium al último capi de "El Regreso de la Serpiente", tú dirás, que lo conoces mejor n.n); **_AomeHb _**(¿Podrías detenerte dos segundos a entendernos? Falleció mi tía más querida, no tenía ánimos ni humor para salir de mi casa a actualizar nada, lo lamento por todos); **_Angel Rosette _**(gracias por seguirnos desde el principio, pero… ejem, has tenido 32 episodios para darte a conocer ¡Jajajaja! ¡No importa, te esperamos de nuevo muy pronto!); **_Dollisapi Do Tao _**(no sé por qué a la gente no le gusta leer fics largos, ¿Se pensarán que son puras tonterías? Bah, no sé de qué me quejo si yo tampoco lo hago XD ¡Gracias por estar!); **_Ale _**(¡Desaparecida! Te estuvimos extrañando mucho por aquí, qué cosa… no se hace eso, no tienes que desaparecer por tanto tiempo, jajaja); **_Marutho_** (SIII, POR FIN! POR FIN CHRNO DECLARÓ SUS SENTIMIENTOS! Jajaja esperamos que no se vaya todo al carajo de ahora en más, el fic se pone salado); **_Satorichiva_** (muy buen examen de los pensamientos y acciones de Chrno, te anexaremos a nuestra lista de expertos en la materia jajaja no creas que se enfermará, está superresistente con todo este asunto de la Sed) y **_Yanaamy1 _**(muchísimas gracias por estar aquí, por leer y escribir también. Esperemos que el siguiente episodio de más abajito te guste, se viene algo muy raro en los próximos ¡Muahahaha! X.x)

**¡Y ellos han sido todos! Vaya que este fanfic le gusta a la gente, si no ya se habrían ido todos XD ¡Les agradecemos muchísimo el que sigan visitándonos! Nos vemos al final del capítulo n.n**

El tradicional host que presenta las aventuras de Chrno y Rosette en medio de las montañas, será hoy reemplazado por un saludo a nuestros autores preferidos n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Tercer Acto: "Entre el Deseo y la Abnegación"_**

_(9:00 AM – Viernes – Montreal, Canadá)_

Cuando Ewan Reminghton despertó, a la mañana siguiente, fue recibido por una Rosette tranquila y callada. La chica estaba en la cocina, preparándose un desayuno para ella; se la veía muy calmada y ordenada, como si fuera un día cualquiera y nada horrible hubiera acontecido la noche anterior. El mayor temor del abogado era que Chrno hubiera aprovechado el efecto del dardo para hacer de las suyas, y finalmente se hubiera desviado de su objetivo principal, para terminar cediendo a sus instintos bestiales… aunque, por la atmósfera de quietud en toda la casa, posiblemente todo estuviera bien. Reminghton estaba en su derecho de desconfiar, conocía a Chrno y era capaz de decir que todo ese ambiente bien podía ser un gran truco.

Entró a la cocina con cuidado, aún tambaleándose por el calambre que sentía en la pierna, subiéndole como un viboreo. Se quedó de pie un rato, para ver con detenimiento el trajín matinal de Rosette.

—… ¿Rosette? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar, con la voz cansada.

—… ¡Ewan! Ah, ya despertaste. Chrno-_sama_ me dijo que era probable que no durmieras mucho, pero tal vez esa cosa era muy fuerte. ¿Quieres desayunar o prefieres descansar un poco más? —fue la pregunta de la chica, quien se dio la vuelta hacia él con una sonrisa cordial— Y buenos días. —añadió.

—B-buenos… días. Rosette, ¿Dónde está Chrno? —inquirió el abogado, si bien no preocupado, pero sí perplejo— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —

La chica sirvió café en una taza grande de loza, y puso galletas de miel en una charolita. Luego, le indicó al amigo de su señor que se sentara, todo bien acompañado de una sonrisa radiante. Lamentablemente, la mención de Chrno no hizo mucho bien a la chica, ya que su sonrisa perdió alguna gracia.

—… sólo hablamos. Nada más, lo juro. Chrno-_sama_ sólo quería hablar, y se pensó que de esa manera podría conseguirlo. No lo culpo, yo habría hecho algo similar si él no me escuchara. Me siento como una tonta por haber sido tan arisca con él, no se merece nada de lo que pasa. Chrno-_sama_ piensa tanto en mi bien, que tomó muchas decisiones muy importantes anoche. Y creo que ha hecho muy bien, al decidir las cosas de ese modo. —explicó ella, contenta de ver que Ewan Reminghton se sentaba en la silla como ella se lo había dicho.

— ¿Qué clase de decisiones? ¿Dónde está Chrno? —volvió a insistir Ewan, ya sintiendo que algo extraño pasaba—… pero, ¿Tú estás bien? —

—Sí, yo estoy muy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Pero Chrno-_sama_ no, por eso se fue. Decidió que sería lo mejor, así que tomó algunas cosas y se fue, esta mañana muy temprano. —contestó Rosette, escondiendo la mirada en la charola de las galletas.

—… ¿Se fue? ¿¿A dónde se fue?? ¿¿Cómo que se fue?? —de repente, para el abogado el mundo se tambaleó y no por efecto del tranquilizante.

—Sí, Chrno-_sama_ decidió adentrarse en las montañas, por dos o tres días. O el tiempo que fuera necesario, eso me dijo. Dijo que la única forma de que yo pueda estar a salvo de… sus instintos, es que uno de los dos no esté cerca, y por eso creyó que lo mejor sería que él se fuera. No hay carretera, lo escuché en la radio… no tenemos cómo salir de este lugar, hasta que no se derrita un poco la nieve, y Chrno-_sama_ sabe muy bien que puede ser peligroso si aquí nos quedáramos todos juntos. Confía mucho en ti, por eso también se fue. Sabe que contigo, yo estaré a salvo y segura. —siguió explicando ella, ahora un poco más animada—… lo admiro, realmente. Chrno-_sama_ es muy listo y precavido, no sé dónde estaría yo ahora si no fuera por él. Por eso creo que nosotros no somos nadie para desconfiar de él, ¿No lo crees, Ewan? —

—Rosette, Chrno se fue porque ahora empezará para él lo más crítico. Quizá se haya ido pensando en tu bien y todo lo demás, pero sabe dónde estás y sabe muy bien quién eres; no confíes demasiado en su sabiduría. La sapiencia de sus instintos es más grande que la de su mente, es más primitiva y aún más astuta… yo también confío en que se haya aislado en alguna parte, para que ya no haya más hechos que lamentar, pero así y todo no descarto que vuelva y no con las mejores intenciones. —casi interrumpió Reminghton, en tono serio.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando el hervor de una pava que estaba en el fuego de la cocina. La chica estaba tranquila, ella no necesitaba palabras de advertencia porque confiaba ciegamente en lo que su señor había dicho. Además, tenía otra razón de peso para creerle, una razón más que importante y que posiblemente fuera más valiosa que todas las que Ewan podría llegar a darle:

—… él dijo que me amaba, Ewan. —susurró la chica, ruborizada.

Reminghton abrió mucho sus profundos ojos azules, con gran sorpresa. Él sabía muy bien de qué se trataba aquello, la conversación telefónica con Chrno respecto de la chica le había dejado mucho en claro, pero conocía muy bien a su amigo y estaba seguro de que Chrno no se largaría a decir lo que sentía de ese modo tan rápido y desesperado. Tenía sus razones para sospechar de que algo estaba ocultándose detrás de esa repentina declaración.

—… ¿Eso dijo? —inquirió el abogado, con una sonrisa malvada— Pues no creo que sea cierto. Chrno lo dice solamente porque quiere que te quedes aquí. No dudo de que hará todo lo posible para contener la _sed_, pero cuando todo se vuelva desesperante para él, ya no distinguirá consciencia de inconsciencia y no deseará que lamentes nada de lo que pueda llegar a pasar… lo dice sólo porque intenta mantenerte a su lado, por si ya no puede aguantarse. —

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron grandes orbes azules llenas de miedo y desesperanza. Así que después de todo era verdad, ¡Chrno-_sama_ había vuelto a mentir! Menos mal que ella no había confesado nada de ese amor que le tenía a él, o las consecuencias habrían sido catastróficas. La chica rememoró con un gran dejo de rabia unos instantes antes de esa misma mañana, cuando Chrno-_sama_ estaba a punto de irse. Él se había arropado con un grueso abrigo que tenía interior de piel, y llevaba nada excepto una mochila con dos o tres bolsas de comida. Antes de salir por la puerta principal, Chrno se había vuelto a decir un par de palabras de "despedida" a la chica, tomando con gran cariño el rostro de ella suavemente, para darle un corto beso sobre los labios y abrazarla luego con fuerza: _"Pase lo que pase, Rosette… no olvides que te amo y no quiero que nada arruine lo que siento por ti. No te preocupes por mí, volveré cuando me sienta listo y ya no tendrás nada de qué temer."_ Sus palabras le sonaron ahora a la chica vacías y despiadadas, aprovechadas de su confianza y hasta traidoras, mensajeras de la decepción. Un par de lágrimas empañaron su vista, y no se atrevió a limpiarlas, para no dar la impresión de que aquello pudiera afectarle.

—… ah, debí habérmelo imaginado. —dijo, como si nada.

—Lo importante es que te quedes tranquila. Si Chrno reconoce el camino a casa, volverá y todo estará bien. Pero si vuelve antes de que terminen los días de pico, ahí hasta yo tendré problemas para detenerlo. Podría estar dispuesto a matarme, nunca se sabe qué esperar de un demonio en celo… —contestó Ewan, tratando de hacer que Rosette olvidara aquellas palabras, aunque estuviera bien seguro de que posiblemente Chrno no hubiera estado mintiendo cuando dijo amar a la joven.

El abogado sabía que a su amigo le gustaba la chica, y a decir verdad también admiraba la fortaleza del demonio para tomar una decisión como irse, pero no podía dejar que ella se convenciera de aceptarlo. Si Chrno regresaba con las hormonas más alteradas que nunca, Rosette no se negaría a recibirlo y todo aquello podría terminar en un hecho lamentable… Reminghton no tenía la menor idea de lo que Rosette pudiera estar pensando en esos momentos, pero si era lo peor imaginable sobre Chrno, tanto mejor. Mientras ella no lo aceptara, todo estaría bien.

Suspirando entonces, el abogado bebió su café.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Rosette pasó el resto de ese día y el siguiente pensando con gran enojo en las palabras de Ewan Reminghton, comparándolas con lo que había oído de los labios de su _daimyo_. No podía creer que se tratara de un engaño más… y si se ponía a analizarlo, tenía sentido: ¿Por qué un demonio tan fuerte, orgulloso y talentoso como Chrno-_sama_ se iba a quedar con una campesina como ella? Fue su propio error creer en esas palabras tan dulces, y dejarse llevar por esos besos tan devastadores. No tenía ninguna oportunidad más que servir de carne a su señor en caso de que él volviera deseando su compañía… y finalmente lo que había preguntado hacía tanto tiempo se estaba cumpliendo; la vez que ella incomodó a su _daimyo_ con la pregunta sobre que si él se iba o no a meter a su cama cuando necesitara una mujer… ¡Y estaba a punto de ocurrir!

La chica se sintió miserable y despreciada en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó a llorar, apoyando la frente en la puerta de la nevera que había sido testigo de la primera confesión. No era más que una empleada para Chrno-_sama_, nada más que una chica que no tenía nada en absoluto para estar a su altura… ¡Qué tonta había sido al confiar en ese sencillo "_te amo_" que en realidad no significaba nada!

Mientras tanto, vagando por entre las nevadas montañas, Chrno no dejaba de pensar en su Rosette. Se sentía tan feliz de haber dicho por fin lo que tanto ansiaba hacerle saber, que no podía dejar de gritarlo cada vez que la alegría le invadía como un torbellino. No comió, ni bebió ninguna clase de líquidos. Se quedó todo un día tirado sobre un banco de nieve, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y la sensación de que nada podía estar mejor… todo eso, hasta que empezó a sentir la _sed_ de nuevo. Estar en un ambiente helado y sin olores que resultaran atractivos era casi tan enloquecedor como estar dentro de la casa y acosado por el olor a hembra de Rosette. Incluso cuando pasó cerca de una cabaña en la cual vivía una familia vecina, a varios kilómetros de su propia casa, Chrno deseó a la mujer del montañés…

Conteniendo esos instintos como le fue posible, el demonio siguió andando. Ya tenía dos días de vagar en medio de la nada, y la noche del Sábado lo sorprendió en los pinares. Una luna indiscreta solía asomarse entre las nubes oscuras de otra tormenta, y antes de que fueran las diez de la noche empezó el temporal. Su tendencia a sobrevivir lo llevó a ocultarse en los pinos, pero ni siquiera el viento fuerte y helado era capaz de distraerlo, y como no sentía frío, ni siquiera en eso podía pensar. Ya hacia las once, la tormenta se volvió atroz. No podría capearla estando en los pinares, ni tampoco podría sobrevivir si se quedaba en ese lugar.

Él tenía una casa cómoda, tibia… aislada. Él tenía una casa a la cual volver. Y en esa casa había una mujer a la cual podría someter sin problemas; así que con este pensamiento tan anormal en él, Chrno emprendió el regreso a casa a través de la nevada, intentando alzar el vuelo más arriba de las nubes para no caer golpeado por el viento…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(1:05 AM – Domingo – Montreal, Canadá)_

Después de llorar durante horas, Rosette se había quedado dormida al fin. La joven pasó todo el Sábado encerrada en su cuarto, pensando lo peor de su señor… pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar estar preocupada por él, porque aunque hubiera decidido odiarlo por ser tan mentiroso, sentía un espantoso miedo de que esa tormenta tan terrible lo estuviera sepultando bajo un millón de kilos de nieve o algo parecido. Preocupada, la chica se quedó despierta todo lo que pudo, hasta que, inconscientemente, se quedó dormida.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió un peso sobre su mejilla, una caricia suave, más bien. Primero se asustó, y casi dio un salto sobre las mantas, pero reaccionó creyendo que tal vez todo había sido un sueño. Al menos, eso fue hasta que descubrió la ventana de su cuarto abierta y el frío que imperaba ahí dentro. Se asustó de nuevo, pues estaba segura de haber cerrado muy bien esa ventana… Y al mirar sobre su cama, sintiendo un hueco en su colchón, descubrió una figura grande y abultada que parecía estar acuclillada en la esquina, sobre sus mantas. Ella no gritó, de tanto miedo que le dio en un principio… pero fue capaz de reconocer al menos dos formas aguzadas que se prolongaban hacia atrás en la cabeza de este intruso, así como otras dos más caídas y alargadas. Reconoció en el acto a Chrno-_sama_.

—… ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —inquirió, tartamudeando.

—Sí, soy yo. He vuelto, Rosette. —anunció él, en tono siseante.

La chica se sintió alegre por un momento, pero recordó que teóricamente estaba enfadada con él, por lo que encendió la luz de una lámpara. Ni bien la luz tocó el rostro de Chrno, el demonio soltó un chillido como de murciélago y lanzó su cola metálica hacia la lámpara, destruyéndola.

—… no quiero luces, por favor. —pidió, casi en un ruego.

— ¡Acaba de romper una lámpara! —susurró Rosette, enojada— ¡No debe andar rompiendo cosas, Chrno-_sama_! —

—Rosette, no hagas escándalo. —volvió a pedir él, en voz baja— No vine de vuelta solamente para escuchar cómo te quejas… ¿Pasó mucho mientras no estuve? —

Rosette se sintió hervir de la rabia en esos momentos, al acordarse de que sí habían pasado una o dos cosas interesantes que Chrno tal vez debería saber. Así que tomó aire para de una vez por todas decirle a su señor lo que había estado preparando mientras él no estuvo:

—Pues sí pasó algo, Chrno-_sama_. Ewan me lo dijo todo, me dijo que usted sólo decía amarme para que yo no me resista si ya no puede controlar más ese instinto suyo. —acabó por decir— ¡Y no tiene idea de cuánto lo odio ahora, sí, cuánto lo odio, Chrno-_sama_! Volvió a mentirme… ¡Odio que me mienta, pero más odio que pretenda jugar con mis sentimientos! ¡¡Usted sabía muy bien que yo lo quiero muchísimo y por eso se aprovechó!! —

Los dorados ojos de Chrno se abrieron mucho, mostrándole a la chica un brillo amarillento en la oscuridad, como las orbes de un gato iluminadas por un faro. ¿Qué? Ese maldito de Ewan… le había llenado la cabeza a Rosette con un par de mentiras, nada más para hacer las cosas más difíciles. Bien, no era en realidad importante si ella le creía o no, solamente iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo conseguir lo que deseaba. El demonio apretó los dientes, aprovechando que la chica no podría verlo, y abrió despacio el cierre de su abrigo de piel, ya no soportaba el calor y quería quitárselo a toda costa.

—… Rosette, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tal vez es cierto que más de una vez te he mentido, y sabes que me arrepiento de eso, pero… ¿Crees que sería tan imbécil como para mentirte sobre algo así? No puedo creer lo que oigo. —dijo el demonio, ya deshaciéndose del gran abrigo. Se sintió mucho más ligero una vez que lo arrojó al otro lado del cuarto, sobre una silla—… ¿Estás segura de que crees lo que tú misma estás diciendo? Yo realmente te amo, Rosette. No lo digo por conveniencia… además, ¿Por conveniencia de qué clase, debería decirlo? ¿Qué podría obtener, diciéndote eso, que no fuera la inmensa felicidad de tener una pareja de nuevo después de haber estado tan solo? —

La chica se quedó pensando unos segundos, pero luego entrecerró sus párpados en un gesto de malicia, dándose cuenta de cuál era el truco.

—… Es muy listo, Chrno-_sama_, pero no funcionará. —dijo.

—… ¿Me vas a decir que le crees a Ewan más de lo que me crees a mí? —soltó Chrno, elevando un poco la voz. Un ataque de celos indescriptibles se hizo presente en él y su tono.

— ¡Lo que él decía se oye más lógico y elocuente que lo que usted dijo! —contestó Rosette, enfadada.

Chrno volvió a apretar los dientes, preso de un acceso de celos muy fuerte. Si no hubiera sido porque sus hormonas lo ataban a ese cuarto, con esa mujer, seguramente habría ido a cobrar venganza contra Ewan Reminghton. Esa noche podría matar a alguien, se sentía tan vivo que posiblemente fuera una fuerza irrefrenable aún si Rosette efectivamente quisiera noquearlo con una sartén.

—… vamos, nena. Esto no es lo que esperaba de ti. —

— ¡No me diga "_nena_" porque no soy su "_nena_", Chrno-_sama_! —gritó ella, muy molesta con el tono desdeñoso del demonio—… mire, yo no tengo ninguna intención de pelear con usted. Estoy dispuesta a ignorar lo que ha ocurrido y a dejarlo pasar para empezar de nuevo, si usted me promete que no volveremos a hablar del asunto y ya no hará otra estupidez como esa. ¿Le parece? —

—… Rosette, yo no puedo ignorar lo que siento por ti. —confesó él, y en ese momento era el verdadero Chrno quien hablaba.

—No diga eso, si realmente sintiera algo por mí, Chrno-_sama_, encontraría una forma de probármelo. —masculló Rosette, sin saber en lo que se metía.

—… ¿Así que quieres pruebas? —dijo el demonio, y se acercó gateando sobre la cama hacia la chica, para tomarla entre sus brazos en lo que ella se asustaba terriblemente— ¿Así que quieres que te pruebe cuánto en realidad me vuelves loco con tu actitud tímida y reservada, con esos ojos azules en los que me pierdo cada vez que te miro, y con ese tonito tan sexy que usas para decir "Chrno-_sama_"? —

La chica apretó los puños, aterrada por el repentino acercamiento de él. No negaría que le gustaba sentirse apresada entre sus brazos, pero ¡Hola! ¡Chrno-_sama_ era una bestia fuera de control! Reminghton tenía razón, Chrno iba a volver en cuanto ya no pudiera controlar más sus instintos, y volvería para tomarla a ella como su satisfacción principal… quiso gritar, pero el demonio o bien pudo sentir sus deseos de hacerlo o simplemente fue coincidencia, porque le calló la boca con un beso. Un auténtico beso como los que podría dar el verdadero Chrno; suave, gentil y hasta delicioso. El demonio sostuvo a la chica contra su pecho con cierta brusquedad, hasta que al fin supo que ya no podía seguir controlando la lujuria que corría por sus venas, y la separó de su abrazo sin dejar de besarla. Desesperadamente, hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse todos los suéteres que tenía puestos, y las botas de nieve.

—… Chrno-_sama_, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir… pero creo que usted no tiene que demostrar nada. Está bien, yo soy su ama de llaves, trabajo para usted y una vez le dije que si necesitaba algo, nada más me lo pidiera. —dijo Rosette, viendo con gran arrobamiento cómo Chrno se deshacía de los suéteres. No sabía por qué de repente quería hacer algo así pero era necesario—… si lo que usted quiere es satisfacer a ese instinto suyo, Chrno-_sama_, me gustaría que primero me lo pidiera. Dejaré que haga lo que quiera, pero sólo tiene que pedírmelo. —

Chrno se quedó quieto, achicando los ojos en un gesto de desconfianza. Se quitó el último suéter, y lo sostuvo unos segundos contra su pecho desnudo sin atreverse a nada. El demonio se dio cuenta de que el aire dentro del cuarto había cambiado. Pudo percibir otro olor más llamativo que el de Rosette, un olor que indicaba problemas. Vio que la chica miraba por un segundo a algo por detrás de él, y apretó los dientes en una mueca de rabia…

—… ¿Por qué de repente cambias de idea? —dijo él, desconfiado.

—… ¿Acaso n-no le gusta si no lucho, Chrno-_sama_? —contestó ella, con un cierto desdén.

Furioso, el demonio se volvió con brusquedad hacia atrás, y se encontró con Ewan Reminghton en la puerta misma de la habitación, que sostenía la pistola de dardos en dirección a él. Chrno soltó algo parecido a un rugido, al darse cuenta de que alguno de los gritos de Rosette debió despertar al otro y atraerlo hasta allí. Maldiciendo su propia suerte, Chrno quiso saltar sobre Ewan, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió el punzante dolor de la aguja hipodérmica en su cuello, y cayó al piso.

—… Tranquilo, Chrno. Ya todo ha pasado. —susurró Reminghton, bajando el arma.

El enfurecido Chrno sintió lentamente cómo todos sus músculos se iban acalambrando. El tranquilizante no era muy poderoso, quizá sólo serviría para inmovilizarlo pero no para dormirlo. Tal vez ese par de psicópatas lo querían ver despierto pero sin moverse, quién sabía en qué pensaban. Chrno quiso ponerse de pie nuevamente, con los ojos teñidos por el rojo de su ira y frustración, pero las piernas le fallaban y no era capaz de levantarse. La excitación de su sangre y la velocidad con que latía su corazón, llevaban más rápidamente aún por todo su cuerpo aquel líquido aletargador… poco a poco, ya no sintió deseos de hacer nada, y sólo atinó a quedarse en el suelo. Finalmente, ya no pudo moverse.

— ¿Estará bien, Ewan? Por Dios, dime que estará bien… —rogó Rosette, al bajarse de la cama para ir hasta las proximidades del demonio semidormido— No quiero que le pase nada, no es su culpa… —

—Te digo, va a estar bien. Puede escucharnos, no te preocupes. No podrá moverse a menos que esperemos a que pase el efecto, o que le inyecte algo de antídoto. Pero de todos modos, ahora sí que va a estar bien… ya pasó lo peor. —contestó el abogado, y puso una mano en el hombro de Rosette.

Chrno pudo ver ese gesto, y los celos le invadieron de nuevo aunque su mente estuviera tan embotada que tenía dificultad para discernir entre una cosa y otra. Quiso decir algo, pero la lengua se le pegó al paladar y entorpeció mucho la tarea, volviendo sus palabras un confuso "_aléjate de ella_". Y tan pero tan frustrado estaba este pobre demonio, había sufrido tanto en esos días y se sentía tan cansado, que también contra su voluntad empezó a transformarse a su estado de ahorro de energía, convirtiéndose lentamente en Chrno_-chan_ ante los asombradísimos ojos de Rosette.

—… Dios… Dios Santo, nunca había visto algo así. —susurró ella, al verlo.

—Ni dejará que vuelvas a verlo. A Chrno no le gusta que la gente lo esté mirando cuando cambia de formas. Es… como vergonzoso para él. Ahora, ven. Ayúdame a llevarlo a la sala, quiero tenerlo bien vigilado. —pidió el abogado.

Reminghton alzó al pequeño Chrno entre sus brazos, y Rosette consiguió un poco de ropa para vestirlo en el cuarto de su señor, para que no tomara ni un poquito de frío ahora que estaba sedado. Con todo el cariño propio de ella, Rosette se encargó de vestirlo y cubrirlo con mantas, dejándolo reposar en el sillón más grande de la salita, cerca de la chimenea. Se sentía feliz de tener a Chrno de vuelta, y en lo que Reminghton salió en medio de la tormenta por un poco más de leña, la chica se quedó a solas con él.

Parecía estar dormido. Tal vez el dardo ahora resultaba demasiado grande para un niño de doce años, y el efecto era más profundo. El verlo dormir con tanta tranquilidad hizo que a Rosette finalmente se le derritiera el corazón. Que Ewan dijera lo que tuviera ganas de decir, ella seguiría creyendo en Chrno y lo seguiría queriendo como siempre. Puso un trapo mojado con agua fría en la frente del niño, buscando bajarle la temperatura un poco más, y acarició con gran ternura su pequeño rostro, convencida de que quizás algo de razón había en él. Tal vez su señor sí la quería a ella; en una de esas, si no la amaba por lo menos la quería y Rosette creía ser muy feliz con esa única convicción.

Sonriendo de este modo, Rosette retiró el trapo mojado de la frente de Chrno_-chan_ y dejó un beso sobre su piel fría. Repentinamente, Chrno_-chan_ se movió en sueños, y ella lo vio fruncir el entrecejo con gran angustia. Del mismo modo, unas lágrimas resbalaron sobre las mejillas del chico, y pareció como si llorase en un sueño de tortura interminable.

—… ¿Chrno_-chan_? —inquirió ella, rogando que le respondiera.

Él no dijo nada, pero empezó a gemir en voz baja, llorando tal si su misma madre le hubiera puesto un regaño.

—… Chrno_-chan_, sé que puedes escucharme… contéstame, por favor. ¿Qué te pasa, Chrno_-chan_? ¡Responde, por todos los cielos! —pidió la chica, ya muy asustada.

El niño continuaba llorando. Sus gemidos eran lastimeros y desgarradores, quizá tanto que Rosette misma estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. La angustia de sus lágrimas era muy perceptible, pero la joven no se daba cuenta de cuál era el motivo de ese llanto tan triste.

No al menos hasta que Chrno empezó a hablar…

—… ma… mamá… madre… —susurraba, en gemidos entrecortados por las lágrimas—… ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás, mamá?... mamá… madre… ¡Mamá! —

Rosette se puso de pie, asustada. ¿Chrno-_sama_, clamando por su madre? ¿Qué era todo aquello? Sintió el maternal instinto de abrazarlo, y eso fue lo que hizo luego, levantando al chiquillo contra su pecho hasta que sintió que él se calmaba un poco, pero al punto Chrno reaccionó y aunque no podía moverse, echó a llorar con más fuerza, y ya sus gemidos llamaban a la Madre de Todos los Demonios aún con mayor intensidad…

— ¡Mamá!... mami… mamá… —decía, en un lamento interminable.

Rosette estaba asustada, cobijando al niño en su pecho. Él no parecía calmarse. De repente, entró Ewan por la cocina, trayendo los brazos cargados de leña. Al abogado el silencio le había parecido extraño, y cuando encontró a la chica con el niño en sus brazos, se quedó más tranquilo. Todo fue hasta que lo oyó llamar a su madre…

Reminghton dejó caer todos los maderos al suelo, espantado.

—… Oh, por todos los cielos… está llamando a su Madre… —dijo, como si se tratara de un horror inimaginable.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡Wajajaja!! ¡¡QUE MALAS QUE SOMOS CON EL POBRECITO CHRNO!! Esa que nunca lo dejaban ser feliz XD. Como sea, no se me asusten, ¡Nada puede ser taaaan malo en este fic, como ya dije antes! No hay nada más lindo que un niño y su madre, así que esperen a ver qué es lo que pasa en el siguiente episodio… ¡Muahaha! Sabemos que les va a gustar porque es este episodio el que podría definir la relación entre ellos dos n.n**

**Ya saben lo que pido siempre, un rewie, un comentario chiquito ojalá sea… recomiéndennos con sus amigos, y de paso lean lo que sigue n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno está llamando a su madre… ¿Por qué Reminghton lo hizo sonar tan aterrador? Pues porque podría serlo. Un demonio sólo llama a su madre cuando se siente terriblemente perturbado, y Chrno está tan mal que ya no sabe ni qué sentir. A pedido de mi hermana, hace su entrada triunfal y terrible en este fanfic, la Reina Pandemonium, que acude a la voz de su "pequeño" hijo. Naaah, no es taaaan cursi como se creen que puede ser, ¡La Reina viene a decir un par de cosas! Pandemonium cree, muy firmemente, que por culpa de las humanas su hijo ha sufrido mucho, y luego de tener una charla con el pequeño y atribulado Chrno, ella tendrá un "enfrentamiento" con la fuente de todos los pesares de su hijo: Rosette Christopher… ¡A ver qué cara pone la rubia cuando se le enfrente a la suegra! X.x ¡¡No se lo pierdan, damas y caballeros!! Es fundamental antes de que todo termine bien n.n**

**Y esto lo decimos siempre, pero contáctense con nosotras n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días, si traemos a la mamá de Chrno para que nos haga compañía n.n)**


	34. Trigésimo Cuarto Acto

**¡Wolas! Sep, aquí volvimos, no nos vamos a perder antes de que esto termine, no tienen tanta suerte como se pensaron que iban a tener XD ¡No la tienen! Así que antes de pasar a la tortura nuestra de cada capítulo, vamos a saludar a algunas valientes personas que se atrevieron a leer, como han sido: _ESTRATOSNESIS_** (muchas gracias por la excelente palabra que hallaste para expresarnos lo que sentiste al leer XD ¡No sabíamos que provocara reacciones así en la gente n.n XD); **_Flonne_** (muchas gracias por tu comprensión, amiga mía v.v yo debía desafortunadamente ese episodio desde hace tiempo y mis problemas no deberían intervenir en mi compromiso con los lectores v.v); **_Anju-Maaka_** (qué vida la de Reminghton, ¿No? jajaja la tristeza del niño se acentúa en este episodio, pero no será nada tan malo, ya verás n.n); **_Misato Kat chan_** (gracias a ti también por el apoyo y la comprensión, y hoy tendrás más de Rosette enfrentando a su suegra, ¡El fic ya empieza a terminarse, faltan pocos episodios a comparación de los que ya hay! Jejeje); **_Kuro Neko_** (mil gracias por el review, esperamos que te parezca interesante este episodio también… ¡Cada vez nos rompíamos más la cabeza para ingeniárnosla con esto! XD); **_Alilu_** (¬¬ ya de verdad, dile a tu yo interno que a ver si se calla o se va cuando tienes que escribir un review, porque si a ti te molesta a nosotras nos vuelve locas XD); **_Marion-Asakura_** (¡Y sí! Más de Chrno chibi en el episodio de hoy, también más miedo y más demencia con la llegada de su mamá, ¡Para que Rosette enfrente a la suegra!) **_y Kilvan_** (¡Hermoso, hermoso tu fic! Me hace alucinar, ya mero no puedo esperar al siguiente capítulo… por otro lado, sí, muy tierno Chrno y su mami, pero no es nada de risa… ¡LO JURAMOS! X.x).

**¡Waho, los queremos un montón! No tienen idea de lo mucho que significan para nosotras estos comentarios por más chiquitos que sean n.n ¡Gracias! Ahora sí.**

Con este pequeño entremés les deseamos mucha suerte y los animamos a seguir con sus fanfics, ¡No tengan miedo de publicar, es lindo! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Cuarto Acto: "La Feroz Defensa de una Madre"_**

_(1:30 AM – Domingo – Montreal, Canadá)_

Rosette abrió mucho los ojos, asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar. La voz de Ewan Reminghton había sonado… ¿Aterrada? ¿Por qué? Quizá Chrno-_sama_ estaba soñando con su madre o algo por el estilo, no podía ser nada tan malo como para que su amigo se horrorizara de ello… ¿O tal vez sí? La chica no supo bien qué pensar, hasta que la tormenta empezó a recrudecer. El viento se volvió más fuerte y azotaba la casa con ferocidad, y la nieve parecía caer con más furia que antes. Rosette sostuvo contra su pecho al lloroso niño sin querer soltarlo, asustada por la repentina violencia del clima.

—… mejor déjalo, Rosette. Ya no podemos parar lo imparable. —murmuró el abogado, recogiendo de nuevo los maderos— Nunca imaginé que esto podría pasar… —

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Ewan? Chrno-_sama_ parece estar teniendo una pesadilla, tal vez el dardo no estaba hecho para un niño. —dijo ella, a modo de defensa.

—… mamá… _okaa-san_, te necesito, mamá… —el gemido de Chrno era bajo, pero aún claramente audible.

— ¡Te digo que lo dejes, será peor si ella llega y ve a su hijo en tus brazos, Rosette! —le ordenó el abogado— Por favor, dejemos las cosas seguir su curso. Esto es ya bastante malo, no lo empeoremos. —

— Pero Ewan, ¿Estás diciendo que la madre de Chrno-_sama_ podría venir hasta aquí, en mitad de la nada, solamente porque él tiene un mal sueño? No digamos tonterías, ¡Está nevando horriblemente! Y Chrno-_sama_ está bien, sólo debe ser una pesadilla… —quiso arreglarlo Rosette.

— ¡No es un mal sueño! —ladró Reminghton, y de nuevo tiró los maderos al suelo, molesto— ¡No lo es! Un demonio sólo clama por su madre cuando está terriblemente perturbado… y Chrno ha pasado muchas cosas difíciles en estos días, estoy seguro de que la está llamando a _ELLA_. —

—… ¿Te refieres a la mujer pálida que estaba en…? —

_**¡¡BAAMFF, BAAMFF, BAAMFF!! **_

Reminghton y Rosette se quedaron de piedra. La puerta había cimbrado.

El abogado y la joven ama de llaves miraron en dirección a la puerta más grande de la casa, en la entrada principal. La escasa luz que había en el interior de la cabaña parpadeó por unos momentos con un zumbido eléctrico, como si una fuerza invisible la estuviera interrumpiendo. Las llamas del hogar flamearon con gran furia, avivándose de repente. Ewan Reminghton retrocedió dos o tres pasos, asustado.

_**¡¡BAAMFF, BAAMFF, BAAMFF!! **_

Los golpes se repitieron. Rosette empezó a temblar, segura de que no era una rama traída por el viento que golpeaba la puerta por casualidad. Apretó a Chrno-_sama_ contra su pecho, pero no pudo evitar que el niño lagrimeara aún más ni que él empezara a gritar con desesperación, llamando a su madre aún más fuertemente que antes, con mayor angustia que nunca.

—… esto no me gusta nada. —murmuró el abogado.

_**¡¡BAAMFF, BAAMFF, BAAMFF, BAAMFF, BAAMFF!! **_

— _¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA, EWAN REMINGHTON!! ¡¡SÉ QUE MI HIJO ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO, Y QUE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO!! ¡¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!!_ —tronó una voz, que se oía bastante más furiosa que la misma tormenta.

El abogado corrió hacia la entrada, asustado como Rosette nunca lo había visto antes. La joven rubia quiso gritar que no le abriera, pero fue imposible. Ella no hizo más que sostener al chico contra su pecho, en un gesto protector que pronto resultaría tan inútil como innecesario. Reminghton tocó la manija de la puerta principal, con una mano temblorosa… nadie se negaba a la voluntad de la Reina, si es que en realidad se trataba de ella.

—… ¡No, no le abras! —soltó Rosette, y no supo de dónde sacó valor.

— ¡Madre! ¡¡Madre, mamá!! —gritaba el pequeño Chrno, y apretaba puños y dientes por igual.

— _¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA!!_ —era la voz que se oía desde afuera.

—No podemos negarnos, Rosette… podría destruir la cabaña con nosotros adentro, si no le rendimos respetos. —se disculpó el hombre rubio, y giró con miedo la perilla, abriendo la puerta hacia dentro.

Un huracán de nieve ingresó por la entrada, y recortada contra la luz de un rayo, los aterrados ojos de Rosette vieron la silueta alta, oscura y delgada de una gran mujer acompañada de dos formas más pequeñas que parecían ser lobos. La nieve empezaba a acumularse en el hall, y pasaron unos segundos antes de que la temida Reina pusiera un pie sobre el piso enmaderado, por fin ingresando a la cabaña de madera.

—… ya era hora, Ewan Reminghton. —dijo la voz de ella, la misma voz a la que Rosette tanto había temido en el juicio donde su señor peleó.

—Lo siento mucho, Señoría. No esperaba verla aquí, en estas condiciones. Ni tampoco esperaba que las cosas se complicaran tanto para su hijo. —le dijo el abogado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al estilo japonés.

—El deber de una madre es estar ahí para todos sus hijos, y cuidar como una sombra de cada uno… pero debe tener más cuidado aún con los que han pasado tanto tiempo fuera del hogar, y especialmente con aquellos que han sufrido demasiado. —dijo la Reina, tajante. Los dos lobos blancos entraron con ella, y se echaron sobre la alfombra.

Rosette estaba aterrada. ¿Qué significaba todo aquel circo? Miró con gran expectación a la dama que acababa de llegar… ¡Pero si Chrno-_sama_ sólo había estado llamándola durante cinco minutos, o quizá menos! Ahora el niño ya no lloraba ni decía nada, pero seguía inquieto, en los brazos de la chica. Rosette se quedó estática mientras veía a la Reina de Pandemonium quitarse de encima un enorme abrigo de piel que la hacía ver aún más grande, arreglar su largo cabello blancuzco recogido en una apretada cola de caballo y de repente sintió cómo sus ojos dorados se clavaron en el abogado con sentida molestia. La joven rubia observó que Pandemonium tenía una apariencia en realidad muy joven como para ser la madre de un sujeto como Chrno-_sama_… pero ¿Acaso no era que los demonios no envejecían?

—… quítate de mi camino, Ewan. No me dejas ver a mi hijo. —ordenó la mujer, con la voz más fría que esa noche de tormenta.

El abogado se corrió de en medio inmediatamente, dejando a la vista a la pobre Rosette que sostenía en su maternal abrazo al pequeño Chrno. Y allí, la mirada de la Reina pareció volverse de fuego. Avanzó con paso rápido a través de la sala, exhalando un aura de Muerte.

— ¡Quita tus manos de mi hijo, sucia mujer mortal! ¡No tienes derecho a tocarlo, aléjate de él! —escupió la Madre, con gran molestia. Tomó a Rosette por la muñeca y le arrebató al niño de sus brazos, para luego echar a la chica de su asiento y alzar al ahora tranquilo Chrno con gran ternura— ¡Lárguense los dos! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi niño? ¡Aléjense de él, vamos! ¡Lárguense! —

La aterrada Rosette corrió a refugiarse detrás del abogado, y ambos se quedaron contemplando cómo la Madre se sentaba en el sitio donde antes se había sentado la joven rubia, y sostenía a Chrno_-chan_ entre sus brazos como arrullando a un bebé…

—… tranquilo, mi niño. Tu madre ha llegado, tranquilo… —susurró ella, y la voz le sonó más dulce que la miel en ese momento, al acariciar el rostro angustiado del chiquillo— ¿No le contarás a tu madre por qué la llamaste, en medio de la noche? Cuéntame, hijo… —al parecer, la Reina notó la presencia de los intrusos, porque su rostro pálido se volvió hacia Reminghton y Rosette, y su mirada de oro ardió al momento de mirarlos— ¡Les he dicho que se vayan! ¿No se puede tener un poco de privacidad? —

Reminghton hizo otra pequeña reverencia y se llevó a Rosette en dirección a la cocina, rápidamente. Una vez que la Reina se quedó a solas con el chico, le dio un suave beso en la frente, para quitarle el entumecimiento del cuerpo; ella sabía claramente que le habían puesto algo cuya finalidad no era dormirlo sino inmovilizarlo, y esa sustancia estaba provocando el gran pesar y la tortura de su niño… no, Chrno ya no era un niño, pero siempre sería el favorito de todos sus miles de hijos. Y aunque ella como Madre de Todos los Demonios tenía que estar para todos sus niños, siempre estaba atenta a Chrno por sobre todas las cosas y los dioses, como quien diría. El pequeño demonio se apretó en un abrazo sobre el hombro de su madre, de nuevo dejando que las lágrimas más amargas que en vida había soltado corrieran sobre sus mejillas.

—… cuéntame qué ha pasado, Chrno. —pidió ella, acariciando ligeramente sus cabellos desordenados— Cuéntale a tu madre por qué la has llamado. —

—… mamá… te extraño mucho, mamá. —susurró él, aún algo entumecido. Chrno_-chan_ suspiró ampliamente, ya dejando de llorar— Me siento muy triste, _okaa-san_… ella no me quiere, no me quiere tanto como yo la quiero. —

— ¿Quién? ¿Cuál es el problema? Cuéntame, por favor… —

—… estoy pasando por mi período de _sed_, mamá. —contestó el chico, algo avergonzado—… y ella no quiere… no quiere aparearse conmigo. —terminó por decir, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Hijo, ¿Otra vez con eso? Corazón… te dije que estas cosas no pasarían si estuvieras en tu hogar, con el resto de tus hermanos. Respeté tu decisión de irte, pero ya sabes que no estoy convencida de que lo hayas hecho… sabía que no podrías dejar de involucrarte con los humanos. ¿Es por esa mujer que vive contigo, Chrno? —inquirió la Madre, con sentida molestia.

—Su nombre es Rosette-_san_. —dijo Chrno, en un susurro— Y yo la amo mucho, no quiero perderla… pero soy un animal, _okaa-san_. No puedo evitar ser lo que soy, no puedo evitar desearla ahora que estoy enfermo. No quiero perderla, mamá. —

El chico escondió el rostro en el cuello de su madre, y casi echó a llorar de nuevo, abrazándola con fuerza. No parecía un comportamiento propio de un demonio adulto como Chrno, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tan triste y tan incomprendido en ese mundo, que necesitaba a su madre como cuando era un pequeño y vivía en la sombra de su verdadero hogar. Se había ido de allí para encontrar una vida mejor, y ahora no se sentía tan seguro de haberlo logrado. Tenía una gran empresa, una gran vida, era querido por muchos y repudiado por otros tantos… ¿Pero tenía lo más importante? ¿Era eso suficiente para ser feliz? No, no lo era. Sintiendo el abrazo de su madre, Chrno se sintió tranquilo pero consciente de que ella tenía razón. Había sacrificado mucho para venir, y ahora pagaba… el precio de un sueño, quizás.

—La conozco, hijo. Sé que ella te quiere mucho también, pero te tiene el debido miedo, como todos los humanos. Tranquilo, mi niño… sé que las cosas se solucionarán; sólo tienes que hacerme caso y descansar. Te quitaré ese tormento de la _sed_ al menos por esta temporada, para que puedas estar bien contigo mismo. Sabes que no soporto verte sufrir, corazón. —le prometió ella, pasando su mano suavemente por la espalda del chico— Tendrás que pensar muy bien en lo que quieres, Chrno. ¿Realmente quieres compartir tu vida con ella, cuando eres un Príncipe muy codiciado allá en nuestro hogar? —

Chrno_-chan_ abrió sus grandes ojos rojizos lentamente, para mirar a los orbes dorados de su madre, los mismos que él tenía en su verdadera forma. Y le sonrió, seguro de sus palabras.

—Claro que sí, mamá. Ya fui feliz antes al lado de una mujer humana. —le dijo, finalmente.

Ella acarició el rostro de su hijo con una mano fina de largas uñas, para limpiar todas sus lagrimas, y le sonrió amablemente, de un modo que nunca nadie excepto sus hijos podría ver. En esa sonrisa mostraba apenas la punta de unos agudos colmillos, del mismo modo que el niño. El contraste de la palidez de la piel de Pandemonium con lo morenito de Chrno era bastante evidente, y nadie habría dudado que se debía a que el niño vivía en la superficie, mientras que su madre había pasado toda su vida en las profundidades de su tierra natal.

La Madre suspiró, resignada.

—Está bien, Chrno. Puedes quedarte aquí, y con ella… sabes que no me gusta nada lo que oigo, pero eres lo bastante grande como para hacer lo que desees de tu vida. Yo sólo espero que esto sea lo correcto, y no vuelvas a sufrir como lo hiciste antes… —le permitió ella.

— ¡Gracias, mamá! —soltó el chico, y de nuevo abrazó a su madre con un cariño desmedido, sonriendo alegremente— Muchas gracias, de verdad. Te amo, mamá, y siempre que te necesite pensaré en ti. —

—Lo sé, corazón… yo también te amo. —suspiró la mujer, y luego dio un suave beso a su niño en la mejilla, para que cayera dormido otra vez— Ahora, tú vas a descansar mientras yo arreglo las cosas aquí… —

La Reina depositó a su hijo en el sofá largo y volvió a cubrirlo con unas mantas, ya más aliviada ahora que había atendido su llamado. Seguidamente, se volvió y encontró las cabecitas espionas que había presentido todo el tiempo, las cabezas de Reminghton y Rosette, que observaron toda la escena desde el vano en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Tú, mujer! —ladró la Reina, en voz alta y extendiendo el brazo hacia la chica con gran molestia— ¡Ven conmigo, ahora! —

Rosette tembló en su sitio, y con horror vio cómo Ewan la empujaba en la misma dirección que la Reina señalaba, delatándola. Los lobos echados sobre la alfombra se pusieron en pie y tomaron posición uno a cada lado de la chica, tal si la custodiaran para prevenir su escape. Afuera, la tormenta repentinamente se detuvo, volviéndose apenas un lento caer de nieve melancólico y frío. La Reina se tomó su tiempo para volver a ponerse el gran abrigo de piel que traía consigo, y luego la fuerza de su poder abrió la puerta principal, mostrándole a la joven el hueco negro de la noche y algunos relámpagos.

—… acompáñame afuera un momento. —pidió la Madre, suavemente.

Rosette salió afuera, custodiada por los lobos y decidida a no negar nada de lo que la madre de su señor pidiera. El frío era extremo allí afuera, y la chica caminó a través de la nieve helada exhalando nubecitas de vapor por la boca, hasta que los lobos dejaron de caminar. Entonces Rosette se volvió, y vio que la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada, pero la Reina había salido con ella; le vio dar un par de vueltas alrededor, como si Pandemonium escrutara atentamente a Rosette, y luego la mujer fría se detuvo sin más, a dos pasos de la joven.

—… Rosette Christopher, ¿No es así? —preguntó.

—S-sí, ése es mi nombre. —tartamudeó la chica.

La nieve seguía cayendo, cubriéndolas a ambas de copos.

—… sabes bien lo que mi hijo está pasando, ¿Verdad? ¿Te han dicho de su _sed_? Sí, por supuesto que lo sabes. —continuó la Reina.

—Sí, yo… yo sé lo que pasa. —contestó Rosette.

— ¿Entonces por qué aceptaste venir, sabiendo que serías la tentación más grande de mi niño? —

—Es que en ese momento yo… —

—Lo hiciste porque eres una irresponsable, mujer. —le interrumpió la otra, con un tono frío y bastante enfadado— Porque por culpa de mujeres como tú es que mi hijo ha perdido la cabeza y se ha convertido en una criatura inferior… por culpa de mujeres como tú es que él ha sufrido tanto en esta vida. Primero esa Magdalena, y ahora tú… ¿Tienes idea del dolor que causas a mi niño, con tus vacilaciones? ¡Mejor habría sido que te hubieses dejado tomar por él, para que ya no tuviera que seguir sufriendo! —la Reina elevó la voz, enfadada. Los lobos que custodiaban a Rosette se echaron, en medio de gemidos— ¡Y no vas a negar que estás dando vueltas, porque es lo que haces! —

—… n-no entiendo, señora… —susurró Rosette.

— ¡Tú también estás enamorada de él, pero le temes! —aclaró la otra.

Rosette no contestó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—… ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que tus dudas nublan la razón de mi hijo, y lo vuelven débil. Si no fuera porque está enamorado de ti como nunca antes lo vi amar a alguien, ya te habría matado; sólo para que dejaras de ser su fuente de sufrimiento, Rosette Christopher. —estalló la Reina.

— ¡Oiga, yo no tengo la culpa de que su hijo esté tan bueno, señora! —soltó Rosette, pero al ver la expresión horrorizada de la Madre, la chica se tapó la boca con las manos— ¡L-lo siento m-mucho, n-no quise decir e-eso! —

—… no puedo culparte. —aceptó la Reina Pandemonium, con una ligera sonrisa— Tienes suerte de tener su corazón entre tus manos. Muchas se lo han disputado en batallas interminables, allá de donde nosotros venimos… pero tú has sido la única que no lo forzó. Al igual que esa María Magdalena, tú lo has atraído solamente con tu belleza y tu candor. Más que nada, con tu ingenua debilidad. Así que… ¿Por qué no aceptas que lo amas de una vez por todas, y terminas con su sufrimiento? —

—… ¿A q-qué se refiere, s-señora? —tartamudeó Rosette, asustada.

—Quiero que entres allí y le quites a mi hijo la ilusión que tiene contigo, que la conviertas en una realidad. Quiero que le digas lo que quiere oír, así de una vez por todas él deja de sufrir por tu culpa. ¡Dile que lo amas del mismo modo que él te ama a ti, y así todo esto podrá quedar en el olvido! —

Rosette se puso seria, recordando el por qué no podía hacerlo.

—… yo no puedo decir nada semejante, señora. Sólo soy la empleada de Chrno-_sama_, no puedo involucrarme con él de esa manera. —dijo, decidida.

— ¡Pues es demasiado tarde! Ya te has involucrado muchísimo con mi niño, te le has metido debajo de la piel y no creo que tenga el poder de sacarte de ahí nunca más. —explicó la Reina, suavizando su expresión— Tú no sabes en realidad cuánto significas para él, Rosette Christopher. Te lo estoy diciendo yo, que soy su madre y supongo que también soy quien mejor le conoce. Ve y dile todo, cuando despierte. —

—… ¿Y si vuelve a atacarme? ¡Usted no sabe el terror que me da! —casi le gritó Rosette, irritada.

—No volverá a hacerlo. Chrno ya está liberado de su _sed_, al menos por esta temporada. Le di ese beneficio, para que no tenga más problemas contigo. No quiero que vuelva a sentir otro dolor, nunca más. —decidió la Reina.

—… ¿O sea que tengo que decirle todo lo que siento? —

—Sólo para que se quede tranquilo. —

Rosette frunció el ceño. No era noble, decirle a Chrno-_sama_ sólo lo que él quería escuchar y nada más que para mantenerlo calmado. En las palabras de la Reina se escondía el pedido de un engaño… pero ella había confirmado una verdad maravillosa: ¡Chrno-_sama_ la amaba realmente! De cualquier modo, la duda no pudo dejar de templar en la mente de la chica; ¿Y si era una mentira, y el único final de todo aquello era convertirse en un juego que mantuviera feliz a Chrno-_sama_? ¿Podía Rosette engañarse a sí misma y al mismo tiempo engañarlo a él? Recordó entonces todo lo que Chrno-_sama_ había ocultado al tomar la forma de Chrno_-chan_ para conocerla mejor… ¿No sería al fin y al cabo un juego parecido a ése? Rosette finalmente se sonrió, siempre podía jugar a ser la novia mientras Chrno-_sama_ supiera que no iba en serio.

—… pero no tiene que ser en serio, ¿O sí? —inquirió la chica.

— ¡Haz lo que sea necesario para que él esté feliz! Tú eres su empleada, lo has dicho claramente. Sírveme a mí antes que a él, y te aseguro que todo estará bien. —dijo la Reina.

Y entonces la chica asintió con la cabeza, aceptando. No se daba cuenta del tamaño del lío en el que se metía, no podría dar cuenta nunca de que se trataba de una gran trampa de amor de la cual luego no podría salir… Chrno también estaba demasiado metido debajo de su propia piel, aunque no quisiera admitirlo públicamente, ni a ella misma.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(7:30 AM del mismo Domingo – Montreal, Canadá)_

Cuando Chrno-_sama_ abrió los ojos, ya había sol.

El demonio había regresado a su auténtica forma en algún momento de la noche, seguro de que había soñado con su madre y que ella le consolaba con gran ternura, como cuando aún estaban juntos. Se levantó del sofá, y se vistió con las ropas abrigadas que le habían dejado en el respaldo del mismo. Chrno se sentía más descansado y tranquilo, pero aún tenía que hacer una prueba: su madre le había dicho en ese sueño que ya no sentiría la _sed_, al menos por esa temporada. Olfateó el aire, buscando el rastro de Rosette…

Y sólo olió a su perfume de flores, no el otro aroma que le llamaba como un silbato ultrasónico a un perro. Ella estaba levantada, cocinando temprano y como siempre. Ewan no estaba dentro de la casa, eso también lo percibió… y el frío, ¡Sentía el frío! Suspirando, Chrno se dio cuenta de que en efecto, ya se había curado de la _sed_. Mas para confirmarlo, se aproximó a la cocina y entró, con cuidado de no asustar a la chica.

—… ¿Rosette? —la llamó, suavemente.

Ella se volvió, con una sonrisa, y corrió a recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo. El demonio se quedó rígido, sin entender lo que pasaba.

— ¡Buenos días, Chrno-_sama_! ¿Cómo se siente? —le dijo ella, ansiosa.

—… supongo que bastante bien… ¿Por qué de repente tan efusiva? —dijo él, algo confundido por el abrazo; pero no se tardó en responderlo y sonreír— ¿Está todo bien? —

—Mejor que nunca, Chrno-_sama_. —soltó Rosette, y acercó despacio su rostro hacia el de su señor, aún temblorosa por lo que iba a hacer—… tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy importante. Olvidemos lo que pasó anoche, no me importa. —le dio un corto beso sobre los labios, que dejó a Chrno duro como piedra por unos segundos, realmente sin entender lo que pasaba— ¿No jugamos un juego, como dice usted? —

El demonio miró a la chica con cierta desconfianza, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados en un claro aviso de alerta. ¿Qué…? De repente Rosette le besaba, del mismo modo que él había deseado muchas veces, y ahora… ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Y por qué a ella no le importaba lo sucedido anoche? ¡Estuvo a punto de violarla, otra vez! ¿Y no le importaba? Aquello necesitaba una GRAN explicación.

—… Rosette, ¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo, casi en un tartamudeo.

— ¿Juega o no, Chrno-_sama_? —insistió Rosette.

—… primero debería saber cómo se llama el juego. —

Rosette sonrió y sostuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chrno como si fuera a decirle un secreto, pero en realidad era para mantener la más cautelosa distancia posible de él. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta de que podría ser peligroso jugar a que eran pareja… ni siquiera estaba segura de que él lo fuera a aceptar.

—Juguemos a que soy su mujer y usted es mi hombre, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo la chica, al fin— Sólo mientras usted está… alterado. Ya sabe, mientras siente esa _sed_ que lo domina. Ewan me lo explicó todo… será sólo por un par de días, ¿No? Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por usted. —Rosette acarició despacio una de las orejas del demonio, sin dejar de sonreírle— ¿Juega, Chrno-_sama_? No es nada muy difícil, y eso lo mantendría tranquilo hasta que termine todo, ¿No le parece? —

Chrno alzó una ceja, más sorprendido que nunca. ¡Y él que creía haberlo visto todo! Aquello que ante sus ojos se mostraba era más que inaudito, increíble, excepcional… tardío, además. Si Rosette hubiera dicho algo así un par de días antes, habría aceptado sin más. El problema era que ya no necesitaba nada como una pareja, su madre se había encargado de ahuyentar los temores de la _sed_ de su organismo hasta el año próximo. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar un segundo más de la cuenta… ¡Era una gran oportunidad! ¿Rosette, su novia por un par de días? Seguramente serviría para poder conseguir lo que tanto ansiaba: el tenerla a su lado para siempre.

— ¿Por qué de repente harías algo así, Rosette? —le dijo él.

—… porque yo lo amo, Chrno-_sama_, y haría lo que fuera con tal de verlo contento. Usted sabe que sí. ¿Qué dice, acepta o no? —insistió Rosette.

Chrno se sonrió, encantado. ¿Era una declaración un poco indirecta o qué? Creyó mal. Chrno se tragó el cuento pensando que al fin las cosas eran como él deseaba. Pobre… pobrecito en realidad. A Rosette casi le dolía ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que él creía que iban a estar juntos para siempre. Ella sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano, un sujeto tan importante como Chrno se olvidaría de una campesina como ella y todo acabaría, así que… ¡Qué diablos, era un momento que nunca se repetiría!

—… bien, pero sólo si dejas de llamarme "_Chrno_-sama." —aceptó él, y estrechó más a la chica en su abrazo, lleno de contento— No puedo creerlo; no se trata de una broma, ¿Verdad? ¿Realmente estarías dispuesta a ser mi chica, Rosette? —

—… claro que sí, Chrno. ¿Quién podría resistirse a ti? —bromeó ella, ya sin usar los respetos al llamarlo por su nombre.

¿Qué clase de locura estaban cometiendo ambos? Los dos acababan de caer en un juego que quizá no tendría fin, en las redes de una trampa tejida por los dedos de una Madre celosa de su hijo y una chica indecisa. ¿Algún día se acabaría la mentira, para que al fin Rosette pudiera obtener lo que tanto quería, al igual que Chrno?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**Argh, ¡Esta Rosette! Esta chica se deja manipular por cualquiera, y con esa tonta superstición de que Chrno no la va a querer porque es una empleada… ¡Tontita! Tendrían que darle un buen zape a la pobre para que reaccione XD Como sea, ustedes saben que este fic se ha puesto complicado con esa locura de "engañar" a Chrno para que esté tranquilo… ¡Las cosas irán bien, no se preocupen! Como ya he dicho, es una trampa con salida XD**

**Ya saben, rogamos por un rewie o al menos por un correo, no sean malos ¬¬Uu también les encomendamos una recomendación, y que sigan leyendo Dwiii XD**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno y Rosette viven "como pareja" durante el resto de los días en Montreal… pero el retorno a la casa de Nueva York es contradictorio. La chica sabe que el "juego" ha terminado una vez que pasaron las tres semanas, por lo que cuando regresan a Manhattan ella empieza a mostrarse reacia ante los avances del demonio. Chrno no entiende lo que ocurre, ella no deja que la abrace ni la toque, y se le hace todo muy confuso. Empieza a sospechar que algo extraño ocurre, por lo que decide hablar con la chica para saber de qué se trata… y finalmente ella confiesa, contándole todo lo que la Madre le ha pedido que hiciera. Chrno enfurece al saberse víctima de un engaño, pero no puede olvidar que ama a Rosette de verdad, y hace todo lo posible por convencerla de que sus sentimientos son reales y no un mero capricho… ¡HERMOSO CHAP, NO SE LO PIERDAN! n.n **

**Vamos, no se hagan rogar… ¡Contáctense con nosotras! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: en otros 7 días, aún no volvieron a Nueva York así que… de hecho, ¡Ni los pasajes sacaron! X.x)**


	35. Trigésimo Quinto Acto

**¡Hi-ya! ¡De nuevo nosotras! Seh, ya sé que nos odian porque esta historia no se termina más, pero estarán de acuerdo con nosotras en decir que mientras más se espera una cosa, más se disfruta al fin, ¿O no? Muahahah por eso les venimos a dejar otro capítulo más de esta locura y todos contentos, pero primero les vamos a mandar unos saluditos a: _Yanaamy1 _**(que quedaste sin saludar en el otro capi, resulta que tu review llegó después de la publicación del 34 9.9 ¡Lo sentimos mucho!); **_Marutho _**(al jueguito peligroso le quedan un par de capítulos más pero ya se acerca muchísimo lo que todos quieren ver, no se preocupen por nada XD); **_Chivicao _**(jejeje ¡Interesante nombre y nuevo lector! Muy bueno, no pensé que tomaría al menos dos semanas leerse este fic completo XD qué demencia la nuestra); **_Kuro Neko _**(no es que Rosette sea rara, tiene un montón de problemas sicológicos con todo lo vivido con su antiguo amo, así que se pueden hacer una idea de por qué hace las cosas que hace 9.9); **_Misato Kat chan _**(divina la suegra, concordamos en eso, ¡Pero aún falta lo mejor del asunto familiar! No todo es color de rosa con la suegra de Rosette); **_Chivicao de nuevo _**(muchas gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda, ya estamos mucho mejor después de esta importante pérdida en nuestra familia v.v ¡Hay que seguir, no queda otra!); **_Marion-Asakura _**(jajaja, a todo el mundo le gustó la frasecita matadora "no tengo la culpa que su hijo esté tan bueno" XD ¡Y eso que sólo la puse para decir una bobada!); **_Kilvan_** (awww, encantados todos con la ternura del pobre Chrno-chan y sus dilemas amorosos, mi vida X.x ¡¡Y tu fic sigue sin actualizar, me muero por seguir leyendo, hombre!!); **_Minatostuki_** (medio como que un día este fic tan largo tiene que llegar a su fin, ¿No crees? Si ya está cansando a algunos lectores con la forma en que lo llevamos, espero que no nos abandonen todos antes del fin X.x) **_y no me queda más tiempo que para simplemente saludar muuy cariñosamente a Satorichiva _**(sí que la suegra da miedo X.x); **_Alilu_** (gracias por callar a tu yo interno, me estaba volando la cabeza XD); **_Kassandra Caldina _**(nueva lectora, yeah! n.n); **_Tenshi of Light _**(gracias por el recordatorio, pero echémosle la culpa al upload y a mi paciencia 9.9) **_y Flonne _**(tu capitulo ocho me mató X.x me dejó totalmente X.x)

**¡Muchas gracias por estar ahí! A este fic ya no le queda mucho tiempo más, pero disfruten los últimos capis, no sea cosa de que después no les gusten o algo XD ¡Nos vemos al final del capi!**

Y como siempre y es costumbre, el tradicional host que los prepara antes de que se larguen solitos y por su cuenta a la perdición propia XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Quinto Acto: "De Regreso en el Hogar"_**

Por espacio de algo más de una semana, Chrno y Rosette convivieron de una manera más que armónica. Parecían una pareja de recién casados, y por lo que Reminghton sabía, aquello era lo que al fin Chrno siempre había deseado desde que conoció _verdaderamente_ a Rosette. Cierta mañana, en la cocina de la pequeña cabaña, estaba Rosette haciendo el desayuno muy temprano, justo cuando Chrno bajaba también. Ewan Reminghton aún dormía, por lo que él pudo constatar cuando bajó las escaleras y echó un vistazo a la salita… y como eso significaba que no habría moros en la costa por al menos media hora más, Chrno tenía exactamente treinta o menos minutos para demostrarle más cariño a su chica más adorada.

El demonio ingresó lentamente a la cocina, haciendo gala de su habilidad como cazador experto, y aprovechó que Rosette estaba vuelta de espaldas en la cocina, haciendo algo de olor sabroso. Sonriéndose maliciosamente, Chrno avanzó de un salto y atrapó a Rosette por la cintura, levantándola en sus brazos por la espalda.

— ¡Buenos días! —le dijo, con un ronroneo al oído.

— ¡Ay, Chrno! ¡No hagas eso de nuevo, me asusté mucho! —espetó ella, demostrando que el grito anterior había sido por la sorpresa— A ver, ponme en el suelo de nuevo, tengo que terminar esas galletas para hoy… —

—… ¿Y no hay un "buenos días" para mí? —dijo él, riéndose. Aún sostenía a la chica en el aire, con su espalda apoyada contra el pecho, al tiempo que rozaba la oreja de ella con su nariz— Estás resultando más mala de lo que creí todo el tiempo, chiquilla. —

—… b-buenos días, Chrno. ¿Dormiste bien anoche? —le preguntó Rosette, en cuando Chrno la dejó de nuevo en el suelo— Y no digas que soy mala, ni tampoco una chiquilla, porque no soy ninguna de esas cosas. —la chica se dio la vuelta y sorprendió al demonio con un profundo beso sobre los labios.

Cuando se separaron, él no pudo dejar de revolver los cabellos de la joven con la mano; pero cuando estaba por retirarse y sentarse a la mesa, regresó rápidamente y volvió a abrazarla, dispuesto a no separarse de ella ni por un segundo siquiera.

— ¡Claro que dormí muy bien!... a menos claro, que te refieras a todas las personas que usaban sus talones para patearme mientras intentaba dormir, tal sea el caso; pero tú no estás hablando de ellas, ¿O no, chiquilla? —contestó el demonio, riéndose— Por lo demás, ¿Quién no dormiría como en el Cielo, si te tiene entre sus brazos toda la noche? —

El comentario de él hizo que Rosette se sonrojara. La joven había decidido que mientras durase aquella loca mentira, dormiría en el mismo cuarto que su _daimyo_, en la misma cama y en las mismas condiciones que él, para guardar las apariencias. Nada había pasado entre ellos, más que simples noches de sueño reparador abrigados uno en los brazos protectores del otro, y un par de despertares colmados de besos apasionados… pero eso era todo. Rosette se hallaba más que encantada de la situación. Era un sueño para la chica, oír que él se dirigía cariñosamente a ella, y la abrazaba, la besaba… se sentía dueña de todo ese demonio, y lo era al menos hasta que terminaran sus "vacaciones" de apurón. Pero no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de dolor cada vez que se acordaba de que deberían separarse una vez que hubieran vuelto a Nueva York.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(7:35 AM – Lunes, una semana más tarde – Nueva York)_

Chrno se levantó temprano. Ese día tenía programadas unas reuniones un poco importantes, que había estado planeando desde que volvieron a la casa, el día de ayer. Al abrir los ojos, encontró su amplia cama vacía, y sonrió. Estaba seguro de que su chica ya se había levantado para hacerle el desayuno o algo por el estilo, o quizás estaba duchándose. Seguía haciendo calor en la ciudad, pero aunque ya no era sofocante para el demonio, era inevitable que los cuerpos de ambos se humedecieran con el sudor que emanaba de ellos, al estar tan juntos toda la noche. Chrno era el último en dormirse, luego de pasar horas muertas solamente acariciando los rubios cabellos de Rosette mientras ella dormía sobre su pecho.

Era feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

El demonio bajó a desayunar luego de haberse duchado y cambiado, listo para empezar todo el arduo día que le esperaba. Como pensaba, encontró a la chica en la cocina, y nuevamente la sorprendió al rodearla con un solo brazo por la cintura, para darle un beso en la cabeza con gran cariño.

—Hola, pequeña Rosette. ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo, alegremente.

Rosette retrocedió un paso, zafándose gentilmente de su abrazo para de nuevo volver a sus quehaceres. Un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, pero las cosas debían seguir un derrotero ya planteado hacía tiempo, y ella haría frente a lo que tenía que enfrentar: aunque le doliera, el juego había terminado y ya era hora de hacérselo saber a Chrno.

—B-buenos días, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo ella, en tono neutro.

Chrno se quedó un poco sorprendido de escuchar nuevamente el antiguo "Chrno-_sama_" en los labios de su mujer… ¿Su mujer? ¿No podía llamarla así acaso? Por supuesto que sí, Rosette era suya ahora. Bueno, quizá no en todo el sentido y extensión de aplicación de la frase, pero él se sentía dueño de esa chica rubia de grandes ojos azules, para Chrno esa pequeña diosa era todo… ¿Y de repente ella sacaba a relucir el viejo "Chrno-_sama_" ahora que regresaban a la casa de Nueva York? El demonio se sentó en su banqueta favorita, dejando que su cola metálica se enroscara en el caño como siempre hacía.

— ¿Por qué de repente me dices "Chrno-_sama_"? ¿No acordamos que ya no lo volverías a hacer? —observó él, comentando solamente.

—… acordamos que yo lo llamaría por su nombre solamente mientras no estuviéramos dentro de su casa, Chrno-_sama_. Le dije que usted siempre sería para mí Chrno-_sama_, mi señor. Y no pienso faltar a mi palabra. —explicó ella, y sirvió un poco de café a su _daimyo_.

—Pero, Rosette… Ya no hay necesidad de que me llames así, nena. —

"_Nena"_. Esa palabra dolía mucho a Rosette. Era una palabra de tan sólo cuatro letras que definía muchos de los sentimientos de Chrno, y la chica daba perfecta cuenta de que él realmente estaba muy metido con ella, como su madre bien había dicho.

—… Rosette, cariño: eres mi mujer ahora, no tienes que decirme de esa manera mientras estamos en la casa. Es más, no quiero que algo así ocurra, me siento a kilómetros de ti cuando me hablas con tantos respetos. —dijo el demonio, y sostuvo entre sus manos las de Rosette, acariciándolas ligeramente.

—L-lo siento, Chrno-_sama_. No puedo hacer lo que me pide. —espetó ella.

— ¿Por qué no? —inquirió Chrno, extrañado—… ¿Acaso necesitas que te convenza de lo contrario? Ah… ya veo, quieres que te persuada a mi modo, ¿No es así? —una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, y dejó la banqueta. Lento y pausado, acorraló a la chica contra la mesada de piedra, y rozó sus labios con los suyos por un instante, antes de besarla profundamente.

Rosette se dejó llevar durante los primeros diez segundos… luego, apoyó las palmas en el pecho de su señor y lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás, para alejarlo de ella.

—N-no, Chrno-_sama_. No tiene que convencerme de nada. Las cosas son así y es inevitable. —dijo ella, sonrojada— Por f-favor, no haga eso de nuevo, ¿Sí? —

— ¿Qué ocurre, Rosette? ¿No estás bien? —le preguntó él, y acarició sus labios con los dedos por un momento, sin dejar de clavar su mirada de oro en los azules ojos de ella— Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —

—N-nada, Chrno-_sama_… va a llegar tarde a sus reuniones, no se preocupe por mí. Lo veré luego, a la hora del almuerzo… o quizá por la tarde. Vamos, no quiero que llegue tarde al trabajo. —insistió la chica, y le dio la espalda para seguir con lo suyo.

Aún apoyado contra la mesada, encerrando a Rosette en el espacio entre sus brazos, el demonio soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado de confusión, y frunció el ceño por un momento. Luego dejó caer su cabeza hacia la chica, hasta que su frente se acomodó sobre la nuca de ella, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, abrazándola fuertemente por un momento.

—Nos veremos en el almuerzo, Rosette. —se despidió él, y dejó un beso sobre el cabello de la joven rubia.

El demonio salió de la casa por la puerta principal, cargando una mochila en la que solía llevar sus cosas, a falta de un maletín de ejecutivo (en realidad a él no le gustaban mucho esa clase de cosas, le hacían sentir alguien que no era y por esa razón trataba de ser lo más mundano posible). Chrno fue a todas sus reuniones de ese día, y hasta a algunas que no estaban programadas, pero su cabeza estuvo todo el tiempo puesta en la aparente frialdad de Rosette, y el modo más que reacio en que ella se había comportado cuando quiso abrazarla. ¿Algo estaba mal? De repente la joven le llamaba "Chrno-_sama_" de nuevo, y eso que había logrado borrar de su vocabulario ese nombre mientras estaban en Montreal. Sentía una terrible espina clavada en alguna parte de su ser, que le estaba molestando de sobremanera… el demonio sentía claramente que algo no estaba marchando bien con Rosette.

Volvió a la casa por la tarde, mucho después de la hora del almuerzo. Tal vez ella lo hubiera estado esperando con la comida lista, pacientemente, y eso sumó otro punto de peso más a la culpabilidad que Chrno estaba sintiendo. Al entrar en la cocina no vio a Rosette. De hecho, la chica no estaba cerca… ¿O tal vez sí? Al olfatear el aire para seguir su rastro, Chrno descubrió a Rosette en su cuarto, durmiendo una pequeña siesta. En realidad no dormía, sino que ella esperaba con paciencia el regreso de su señor para decirle de una vez lo que tenía que confesar.

—… ¿Rosette? ¿Estás dormida? —susurró Chrno, asomándose en su cuarto.

—N-no, Chrno-_sama_. Solamente descansaba mis ojos… no vino a comer hoy, estuve esperándolo. —dijo ella, incorporándose sobre la cama.

—Lo siento, surgieron algunos imprevistos… ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de llamarte, ¿Me perdonas? Seguro hiciste algo delicioso para el almuerzo y yo me lo perdí. —se disculpó él, y entró a la habitación, para luego sentarse junto a la chica en el colchón— ¿Me perdonarás, mi linda Rosette? —

—No se ha perdido nada, Chrno-_sama_. Su almuerzo aún está hecho, si quiere puede calentarlo en el microondas, y ya. —

Chrno levantó una mano y acarició suavemente con el dorso la mejilla de la chica, esbozando una linda sonrisa. Rosette se distrajo por un momento, sin dejar de mirar esa hechizante sonrisa plagada de sensuales colmillos, y casi le pareció que deseaba echarse sobre él, besarlo locamente y olvidarse de que su juego había terminado. Pero no podía hacerlo; la Madre había dicho: _"Sírveme a mí antes que a él"_ y la autoridad de la señora era evidentemente mayor que la del _daimyo_ a quien ella daba fidelidad. Rosette vio que Chrno comenzaba a acercar su rostro hacia su persona, cerrando lentamente los ojos, y la chica se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que vendría a continuación…

—N-no, Chrno-_sama_. —prohibió ella, cubriéndole la boca con la palma de su mano— No haga eso. Por favor, tenemos que hablar. —

—… precisamente eso mismo iba a decir. ¿Quieres empezar tú primero? —le dijo Chrno, quitándose su suave mano de la boca, pero sin soltarla— ¿O prefieres que yo pregunte qué diablos pasa? —

—… N-no se enoje conmigo, Chrno-_sama_. —pidió Rosette, avergonzada— No es mi culpa que las cosas tengan que terminar de esta manera… le juro que no fue mi intención, es que su Madre me lo pidió y ella es una señora poderosa, no pude negarme a lo que me ordenó. —

Chrno se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido. Su entrecejo fruncido era una muestra más que clara de confusión y sospecha. El demonio soltó las manos de Rosette, y entrecerró los ojos en una mueca terrible, dándose cuenta de que la joven había mencionado a su madre… ¿O sea que no se había tratado de un sueño, y ella le visitó en efecto, allá en las heladas cumbres de Montreal? La Reina había acudido realmente a su pedido, no había soñado con su visita ni nada por el estilo… ¿Pero a qué se refería la pequeña Rosette cuando decía _"lo que su madre me pidió"_? Chrno apretó visiblemente los colmillos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te pidió mi madre? —increpó Chrno, casi muy molesto— Habla rápido, que esto ya no me gusta nada… —

—… Chrno-_sama_, por favor, no se enoje conmigo… su Madre me pidió que le acompañara mientras estuviéramos en Montreal, usted sabe; que estuviera a su lado para que usted se mantuviera tranquilo. Ella me ordenó que le dijera lo que usted quería escuchar, para mantenerlo feliz hasta que volviéramos… y me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho, porque me divertí mucho a su lado, Chrno-_sama_… —la chica terminó su explicación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La expresión más que furiosa de Chrno le hacía sentirse muy mal— Por favor, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, Chrno-_sama_… yo lo aprecio demasiado. —

— ¿Te divertiste? —inquirió Chrno, ahora sí molesto.

—S-sí, fue muy lindo pasar esos momentos con usted, así que… —

— ¿Te parece divertido jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, eh? A mí nunca me pareció divertido, en realidad. —la interrumpió él, bruscamente— No puedo creer esto… ¿O sea que sólo estuviste conmigo porque mi madre te lo dijo, Rosette? ¿Todo lo que dijiste esa mañana en la cocina, no era verdad? No, de veras que no puedo creerlo… ¿Me mentiste? —

La chica no echó a llorar abiertamente, pero unas lágrimas agrias bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras sostenía la mirada fija en los iracundos ojos dorados del demonio. Chrno estaba muy molesto… mucho. Tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, de estar molesto, pero Rosette no tenía la culpa de ser demasiado vulnerable como para dejarse llevar por cualquier acusación. La chica se quedó callada en lo que él trataba de controlar su furia ciega, sintiéndose mortalmente herido al escuchar de los mismos labios de Rosette aquella respuesta… finalmente, fue ella la que se atrevió a hablar, interrumpiendo ese tenso silencio:

—… l-lo siento mucho, Chrno-_sama_. No quería hacerle daño. —fue lo que Rosette balbuceó, disculpándose.

—No hay gran diferencia de que lo sientas a que realmente no lo hagas. Hay un gran problema aquí, Rosette: yo fui sincero todo el tiempo, yo en serio te amo y haría lo que fuera por ti… ¿Eso quiere decir que tú estuviste mintiendo todo el tiempo, que lo hiciste solamente por obligación? —soltó Chrno, otra vez interrumpiendo a la chica— No me digas que lo hiciste por lástima, porque odio recibir la lástima de las personas, ¡Realmente odio eso! —

—N-no, Chrno-_sama_. Yo lo intenté porque lo quiero mucho y le debo casi todo lo que tengo. ¡Y deje de decir que me ama, tanto usted como yo sabemos que eso no puede ser tan cierto! —escupió Rosette, molestándose.

—… ¿Por qué dices que no es cierto? —inquirió Chrno, al cabo de un corto silencio en el cual se quedó pasmado por la violenta reacción de ella.

— ¡Porque no lo es! Vamos, Chrno-_sama_… ¿Dónde se ha visto que un gran empresario como usted, tan respetado, tan grande y bueno, se enamore como un loco de su ama de llaves? ¡Por favor, sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar! Usted nunca le daría una oportunidad a una pobre diabla como yo, Chrno-_sama_. —y de nuevo las lágrimas resbalaron sobre las mejillas de Rosette, mientras ella trataba de ocultarlas— No hagamos esto más difícil, Chrno-_sama_… ya dígalo y eso será todo. No le guardaré rencor si me dice la verdad. —

— ¿La verdad? Dime tú, Rosette… ¿Por qué es tan imposible que alguien como yo se enamore de una mujer como tú? Te recuerdo que mi primera mujer fue una campesina del sureste de Tennessee, te aseguro que ella habría tenido menos posibilidades que tú, si las cosas fueran como tú dices. —explicó Chrno, ya olvidándose de la furia que el engaño le había desatado— ¿Quieres la verdad, estás segura? Pues la única verdad que conozco es que no puedo vivir si no estás aquí, que te necesito como la Tierra al calor del Sol, que no imagino qué sería de mí si te fueras un día… y sobre todo, que fui muy feliz contigo a mi lado hasta hace un momento, aunque solamente hubieras fingido que me amabas. Ya con fingirlo me hiciste el ser más feliz de esta Tierra donde viven los Hombres… —

— ¡No, no! ¡Yo soy una empleada, Chrno-_sama_! ¡Soy su empleada, no una mujer que usted pueda desposar como si nada! —dijo ella, emperrada.

— ¡Entonces te despediré y te haré mi esposa! ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Ése es el gran impedimento, el contrato que tienes conmigo? ¡Pues lo rompo, si sólo con eso puedo mantenerte a mi lado sin escuchar el odioso "Chrno-_sama_" en tus labios, si eso basta para volver a besarte sin miedo y estrecharte entre mis brazos para asegurarme de que no te irás! —juró el demonio, al tiempo que limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas en el rostro lloroso de la chica.

—… no, porque ahora usted está enfadado conmigo por el descaro que cometí, no estaría siendo sincero. —susurró ella, y apartó las manos de Chrno para secar su llanto ella misma.

—… a ver, Rosette, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? —increpó él, ya casi perdiendo la paciencia aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

Rosette tomó una decisión que dolía. Dolería, pero sería lo mejor para los dos y al mismo tiempo una gran oportunidad. La chica dejó de llorar, mostró la firmeza que hacía mucho que no tenía y miró a su señor a los ojos, con la cara seria en una mueca de gran seguridad:

—Volvamos al principio, Chrno-_sama_. Si usted realmente me aprecia, deje las cosas como estaban antes de que se desatara todo este desastre. Si actúa como siempre lo hizo, creo que estaremos bien. —rogó ella, con la voz medio entrecortada— P-por favor, Chrno-_sama_… volvamos al principio.

Chrno se quedó más pasmado aún, con esa decisión. Pero era el designio del Destino, se dijo. Así tendrían que darse las cosas, y tendría que aceptarlo sin incluir ningún sarcasmo dañino en su respuesta, o corría el riesgo de que las cosas se desbarataran más aún. Ya encontraría un modo de probarle a Rosette lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba tenerla con él, pero para eso tendría que esperar un poco más. Por ahora sólo asentiría:

—Está bien, Rosette. Si eso es lo que quieres… lo acepto. Pero no esperes mucho autocontrol de mi parte, no puedo simplemente ignorar lo que siento y no me gustaría tener que hacerte daño un día de estos. Sabes que me odiaría de por vida si te llegara a lastimar… —aceptó el demonio, cerrando sus ojos ante la resignación.

—… ¿No está enojado, Chrno-_sama_? Usted sabe que lo aprecio mucho y no me gusta contradecirlo, pero si esto le molesta de alguna manera, entonces yo podría… —

—No, Rosette. Déjalo así, es lo mejor. —dijo Chrno, asintiendo.

— ¿Seguro, Chrno-_sama_? No quiero que usted se enoje conmigo. —

—Nunca me enojaría contigo, Rosette. Eres de las pocas personas que no puedo odiar, así que considérate afortunada de ser tanto la dueña de mi alma como la única capaz de calmarme… en serio, todo estará bien así, pequeña. —dijo el demonio, ya con una sonrisa que demostraba muchas cosas— Lo único que me gustaría pedirte antes de que empecemos de nuevo, es… es un beso. Es lo último que deseo robarte, en serio. —

Rosette se mostró algo reticente, durante unos segundos. Pero luego, sin siquiera avisar nada a su _daimyo_, se lanzó sobre él cruzando los brazos sobre sus hombros, y fundió su boca con la de él en el último beso consciente que le daría, al menos hasta que no tuviera ninguna duda sobre lo que sentía. No se privó de nada, ni siquiera de saborear con su lengua el afilado contorno de sus feroces colmillos, ni de sentir contra su cuerpo la dureza de Chrno-_sama_. Tenía que ser algo que no olvidara nunca, por eso iba a aprovecharlo. Finalmente, la chica fue quien terminó el beso, y se dejó caer sentada sobre la cama justo frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo un ligero temblor en los labios. Ése había sido el beso más maravilloso que le había quitado, pero ya era hora de retroceder…

—… sepa usted, Chrno-_sama_, que ha sido el único hombre que me ha besado. Ya esto es difícil de olvidar, pero como no quiero ser un problema para usted, creo que es mejor que dejemos las cosas como estaban. —decidió ella.

Chrno asintió, también temblando imperceptiblemente a merced de un electrizante escalofrío en su espalda, al son de la terrible excitación de todas sus Legiones. No estaba seguro de soportar mucho tiempo más así, pero por el bien de la decisión de ella y el respeto que le tenía, debía aguantar.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Quizá transcurrió una semana más. El calor estaba menguando lentamente, las noches empezaban a llegar más temprano y el verano daría paso al otoño muy pronto. Septiembre ya se mostraba fresco, aunque sofocante por la tarde. Chrno pasó esa semana lo más alejado que pudo de Rosette, aunque no era capaz de dejar de pensar en ella. Decidió que la única cosa capaz de mantener su mente ocupada y fuera de lo que era la esbelta figura de la chica y su lindo carácter, era matarse a trabajar. Y eso hizo, precisamente. Tuvo más juntas esa semana de las que habría tenido en una semana de lo más ocupada, y su gran consuelo se volvió el llevarse aún más trabajo a la casa, para que ver a Rosette vagando por su hogar con la aspiradora en la mano no le trajera más calores y fantasías a su ya revolucionada mente.

La chica, por su parte, se mostraba tranquila. No era lo que siempre había deseado, ya que Chrno-_sama_ parecía haberse distanciado a kilómetros de ella, pero por lo menos no estaban engañándose uno al otro. Rosette se sentía un poco apesadumbrada al verlo salir de su habitación nada más para comer, mirar algo de televisión y ponerse a trabajar con sus notas y balances. Casi era como una deprimente versión del Chrno que había sobrevivido a la muerte de su esposa, tal fue la comparación que hizo Rosette del hecho. Y no pudo evitar sentir que estaba cometiendo un grave error al detener las cosas.

Una tarde del miércoles siguiente, cuando Chrno consiguió darse un poco de tiempo para sí mismo, fue al parque. Pero no fue solo, tenía que aliviarse, y no se le ocurría nada mejor que hablar del tema con su mejor amigo y el sujeto que más le conocía después de su Madre; Ewan Reminghton.

Luego de escuchar su versión de los hechos, el abogado se creyó en muy absoluta condición como para aconsejar a Chrno, del modo más simple:

—Entonces eso no es más que un desvío que terminará haciéndole mal a los dos, Chrno. Saturarte de trabajo no quitará que la sigas queriendo, ni te va a ayudar con este problema… sólo lo están evitando, y si no hablan del tema nunca podrán solucionarlo. —dijo.

—Es imposible hablar con Rosette de esto. Ella está convencida de que le hago una broma, de que todo será pasajero… pero no lo es, Ewan. Tú sabes tanto como yo que no me enamoro fácilmente, y menos con tanta fuerza. —le contestó Chrno, sosteniendo en su mano un vasito de plástico con jugo frío— No se da cuenta de que hablo en serio… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crea, obligarla? —

—No estarías siendo justo. —dijo Reminghton, y terminó su jugo rápido.

—… estoy volviéndome loco, Ewan. —

—Ya lo noté; compraste jugo en lugar de café… esto se pone grave. —le bromeó su amigo.

— ¡No es un juego, por todos los cielos! —casi bramó Chrno, molesto— Y si recurro a ti es porque eres la única persona en la que más confío. Mi Madre no volverá a saber de mí por un tiempo, no después de haberse metido en mi vida de esa manera… —

—No seas tan duro con ella. Después de todo, cualquier madre habría hecho algo parecido por un hijo que está sufriendo. —concluyó Reminghton.

—Ajá, ¿Mentirle con descaro, envolviéndolo en una trampa que podría doler más que si te arrancaran el corazón? Vaya concepto de madre protectora que tiene Pandemonium. —retrucó Chrno, sarcásticamente.

—Mira, yo no acudí a tu llamada porque tu madre se ensañó con todas las mujeres que se han puesto en tu camino, así que mejor hablemos de lo que realmente quieres, y ya. —decidió el otro— ¿Tú amas a la pequeña Rosette? —

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Es que se te ha roto el cerebro y no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? —gruñó Chrno, y apuró el resto de su jugo.

—… entonces pruébaselo. No dejes que su inseguridad te gane, y pruébale lo que sientes por ella. No dejes que Rosette se quede perturbada en esa tonta creencia que tiene, porque así la perderás para siempre. —el abogado sonrió, un poco apenado de sus propias palabras— No la dejes ir, Chrno, si tú de veras la quieres y te sientes vivo a su lado. —

Chrno sólo asintió, dándose cuenta de que la respuesta estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, delante de sus torpes ojos. Era sencillo, tenía que probarle a Rosette que la amaba con locura, que no podía vivir sin ella y que deseaba tener con ella todos los hijos que nunca pudo tener, pero… ¿Cómo se probaba semejante sentimiento?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡AY, QUÉ DIVINO! Este Chrno cabeza hueca ¿No se da cuenta de que es más fácil de lo que cree, jurarle el amor eterno a la pobre Rosette? Por Diozz, este chico está más perturbado que la superficie de un lago calmo cuando se le tira una piedra, ¡Igualito a esas ondas que se hacen, carajo! A ver si de una vez por todas consigue algún modo de emparejarse con Rosette antes de que se vuelva loco, o se muera de desesperación, ¡¡Una de las dos!! No se preocupen por nada, Chrno va a encontrar la manera, o deja de ser un demonio, muahahha**

**Y como pedimos siempre, sean tan amabilitos de dejar un rewie, una recomendación a los amigos, y no se olviden de leer lo que sigue n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno vacila, entre las dudas que pueblan su mente. Quiere demostrarle a Rosette que la ama de verdad, ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que ella sospeche o invente algún motivo para seguir negándolo? Tendrá que pensarlo más de lo que cree, porque la chica no será fácil de convencer. Finalmente, es él quien vuelve a invitarla al cine, para tener una excusa con la cual salir y estar juntos lejos de la casa. La gran oportunidad se presenta en un mirador de una carretera de las afueras, donde Chrno ya no es su _daimyo_ ni Rosette su empleada, y él intentará resolver las cosas para el bien de ambos, aunque le cueste un poco más que todo el conseguirlo. No se pierdan este emocionante episodio donde Chrno y Rosette se vuelven pareja definitivamente, ¡POR FIN REACCIONA ESA TIPA, CIELOS! ¬¬ No dejen de seguirnos, prometemos un episodio espectacular n.n**

**¡Vamos, vamos! A ver si se contactan de una vez XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Meh… la cartelera de estrenos cambia el jueves, pero igual será dentro de otros 7 días más n.n ¡Bye!)**


	36. Trigésimo Sexto Acto

**¡Waa wola! ¿Cómo le va a toda mi gente linda de la red? Esperamos que muy bien… y ya que andamos, aprovechamos para dejarles el capítulo siguiente de este lindo fic, que ni por asomo termina todavía aunque es cierto que el final ya está pactado, firmado y sellado en un sobre secreto, muahahah XD ¡Pero saludemos a nuestros bienamados lectores de siempre! _Walku-chan, Alilu, Misato Kat chan, Chris, Tenshi of Light, Marutho, Marion-Asakura, Akyzuki, Hitzuji, Kuro Neko, Chivicao, Kassandra Caldina, Satorichiva, Lilium of the Silence, Kilvan, Minatostuki y Anju-Maaka_... perdonen que hoy no les conteste como se debe, y también pido mil disculpas por no actualizar "El Regreso de la Serpiente"... estoy sin PC, y escribí este host en un ciber X.x ¡Y justo cuando tengo que actualizar el otro fic, me quedo sin episodios de reserva! Como ya va a hacer un mes desde la última actualización, prometo solemnemente que el martes 21de Noviembre publicaré dos episodios juntos de "El Regreso de la Serpiente" para comensar la pérdida X.x ¡Perdónenme!**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por estar ahí! ¡Si no fuera por ustedes, ya nos habríamos retirado! En serio, les agradecemos humildemente por seguirnos y estar ahí con nosotras n.n**

Como siempre, dejemos un pequeño host de presentación; aunque ni falta hace porque ya nos conocen y esto es un párrafo al vicio más puro y simple XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Sexto Acto: "Simplemente no Puedo Deshacerme de Ti"_**

_(Soundtrack del chap: "Hoy", una hermosísima canción de Gloria Estefan y "Without you" de Mariah Carey X3)_

_(7:33 AM – Martes siguiente)_

Chrno seguía levantándose casi a la salida del sol y saliendo a trabajar casi después de cruzar tres palabras con Rosette (a veces ella tenía suerte y le oía decir cuatro palabras). El demonio no era el mismo desde aquella conversación, una semana o más atrás, y Rosette lo notaba abiertamente. Hubiera querido ir a pedirle disculpas por la impertinencia que cometió, pero la chica creyó que a lo mejor las cosas debían quedar como estaban. Si Chrno-_sama_ no interactuaba con ella, no tendrían que seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba… aunque, ¿No era eso lo que estaban haciendo ahora, pretendiendo que todo resultaba normal? A la joven le parecía cada vez más difícil, extrañaba la plática matinal de su señor, su buen humor imposible de tirar abajo y más que nada, la desopilante ternura de Chrno_-chan_.

Pero aquella mañana de Martes fue ligeramente distinta de las últimas ocho que habían pasado, porque esa mañana Chrno-_sama_ se levantó de muy pero muy buen humor, y cuando llegó a la cocina la saludó normalmente, ya sin la efusividad de un muerto. Rosette se sorprendió un poco del hecho, pero en lo que servía el café a su _daimyo_, decidió contestar a su alegría casi de un modo similar, con la misma emoción.

—Muy… pero muy buenos días, Rosette. —dijo él, y esa vez entró sin estar cambiado como para salir— ¿Está todo bien? —

—… c-creo que sí, Chrno-_sama_. —contestó la chica, y amplió una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que Chrno también sonreía— Y buenos días para usted. —

El demonio se sentó en su banqueta preferida, enroscando por inercia su cola metálica en el caño con un tintineo familiar; para luego tomar el periódico que Rosette había traído hacía un rato. Recibió con una sonrisa la taza que ella puso en la barra del desayunador, y se puso a leer las noticias. Animado, justo vio lo que buscaba cuando investigó en la sección de espectáculos.

—Parece que durmió muy bien anoche, Chrno-_sama_. —observó la chica.

—Algo así… —contestó él, con la mirada fija en la página— Quizá el calor de la estación ya no sea tan pesado para mí, y puedo dormir más en paz de lo que creí. Por cierto, gracias por traer el periódico… pensaba ir yo mismo por él, pero ya que lo hiciste… —

—De nada, Chrno-_sama_. Bébase el café antes de que se enfríe. —sonrió la joven, secándose las manos con un repasador.

Chrno levantó su taza haciéndole una gracia a la chica, como una especie de reverencia, y luego tomó un trago de su contenido, sin borrar esa hermosa sonrisa. A Rosette le parecía cada vez más extraño ese comportamiento así de amable, pero no dijo nada al respecto porque si su _daimyo_ era feliz, ella lo sería del mismo modo.

El demonio en realidad estaba contento porque tenía un bonito plan en la mente. No era un plan malvado y desquiciado como el de cierta persona que no quería ni pensar en quién era, pero se decía su Madre; sino un plan más limpio y sencillo. La única oportunidad que le quedaba de conseguir el cariño de la joven que estaba tomando té a sus espaldas, la última carta que le quedaba por jugar… y si no funcionaba, diría adiós a todo ese asunto. ¡Por eso tenía que servir, por la gracia del Infierno! Antes de que Rosette se fuera de la cocina a hacer sus quehaceres matinales, el demonio apuró su café y se puso de pie.

—_Neh_, Rosette… ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —inquirió, así de la nada.

La chica se quedó mirándolo con aire sospechoso unos instantes.

—… no lo sé, Chrno-_sama_… eso depende de lo que usted piense ensuciar en lo que queda del día. —dijo ella, con una broma inocente.

— ¿Tomo eso como un "_no, no tengo nada más que hacer esta noche_" o como un "_no, pero tampoco quiero saber nada de ti_"? —bromeó él, contestando a su juego. Ella había hecho una burla sincera, eso significaba que estaba de tan buen humor como él— ¿O quizá como un "_todavía no, pero presiento que me vas a obligar a trabajar todo el día_"? —

—No, Chrno-_sama_, mi agenda está libre todavía. —contestó la joven, con una risita alegre.

— ¡Perfecto! Entonces querrás venir conmigo al cine esta noche. Ya están pasando esa película de horror de la que tanto me hablaste anteayer; si quieres podemos ir hoy, hace mucho que no voy al cine… sabes que no salgo mucho, ¿Vendrás? —le pidió, ahora revelando una parte de su plan.

—… no lo sé, Chrno-_sama_, le prometí a las chicas de la panadería que iría con ellas el sábado. —contestó la rubia, dudando.

—Es una lástima, yo te invité primero… aunque, si lo que deseas es ir con tus amigas, adelante. —para pesadilla del demonio, Rosette ya tenía planes. No podía creer que de repente la chica saliera con otras personas— Bueno, yo me voy, tengo algún trabajo que hacer antes del almuerzo… —

El demonio se dio media vuelta para salir de la cocina, mas antes de llegar a la puerta de salida, esbozó una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, y empezó en silencio la cuenta regresiva desde diez, esperando que Rosette se decidiera a ir con él antes de cruzar el umbral de la sala… _diez… nueve… ocho… siete_…

— ¿C-Chrno-_sama_? —tartamudeó ella, y lo retuvo aferrándolo por el brazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él, volviéndose.

—En realidad… s-sí quiero ir con usted. No quiero esperar al sábado. —

La respuesta de Rosette iluminó astutamente los dorados ojos de Chrno, y él supo que ya una parte de la misión estaba cumplida. Regresaron al buen trato en menos de media hora, y ya la tenía a sus pies antes de que hubieran pasado cuatro segundos. ¿Qué venía luego? Ah, sí… ¡Aceptar!

—Bueno; pero, ¿De veras no quieres ir con ellas? Digo, son tus amigas y… creo que tal vez no deberías defraudarlas así. Si pasarían juntas el sábado, no tienes que venir conmigo sólo para quedar bien. —le dijo, humildemente.

—… pues la verdad sí _QUIERO_ ir con ellas, pero _PREFIERO_ ir con usted. A veces no soporto los comentarios de Mary. Por favor, Chrno-_sama_… no se enoje, vayamos al cine esta noche, como usted desea. —explicó Rosette. Aún sostenía el brazo de su señor con una cierta fuerza.

—… ¿En serio prefieres ir conmigo? —inquirió él, desviándose de su primer objetivo— Quiero decir, ¿Tú realmente…? —

—Sí, Chrno-_sama_. Y ya deje de decir cosas tontas. Estaba preguntándome cuánto más se iba a tardar en volver a ser amable conmigo… sé que le duele lo que hice, pero ya era tiempo de que se recuperase. Me siento feliz por verlo sonreír de nuevo, y ése es todo el perdón suyo que necesito para sentirme tan bien como siempre. Gracias por sonreír de nuevo, Chrno-_sama_. —

El demonio abrió mucho los ojos, ya olvidándose de su plan tan meticuloso e infalible por un momento, perdido en el azul rey de la mirada de ella. Y casi estuvo a punto de fundir sus labios con los de la joven, de tan hipnotizado que se veía en aquella situación. Parpadeó un par de veces, espantando uno de sus más profundos deseos de inmediato.

—… no importa eso, Rosette. Ya lo olvidé, de todos modos. ¿Entonces es un hecho? ¿Vienes conmigo esta noche? —inquirió, para confirmar.

—Claro que sí. —aceptó Rosette, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Entonces es a las ocho! Intenta estar lista para esa hora, ¿Sí? Puede decirse que "pasaré por ti" a las ocho, así que asegúrate de estar preparada… —casi exclamó él, sonriendo del mismo modo embobado en que un padre mira a su hijo recién nacido—… supongo que nos vemos esta noche. —

—Cuídese, Chrno-_sama_. Lo veré en la noche. —saludó ella, despidiéndolo.

Y el demonio salió de su casa más tarde de lo que debería, en dirección a las oficinas centrales de su trabajo. No tenía mucho qué hacer porque en una semana de casi suicidarse trabajando había adelantado miles de horas todas las actividades de la empresa, pero sin dudas era fundamental que se mantuviera lejos de la casa hasta las seis y media de la tarde, hora en la que volvería a ducharse y cambiarse un poco de ropa…

…esa noche era la vencida, se dijo Chrno mientras caminaba a paso vivo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:44 PM del mismo Martes)_

El filme había sido genial. En opinión de Rosette, no tanto, pero para Chrno había sido una de las mejores películas de horror de todos los tiempos… y él podía dar cátedra sobre eso, ya que creía que la de hacía un rato había sido la mejor película que había visto desde "_Nosferatu, el vampiro_" en 1922. Y no paraba de hablar al respecto, casi poniendo los pelos de Rosette de punta debido a la impaciencia. Nunca ella le había notado tan exaltado después de ver una película, y estaba segura de que si iba a ser así todas las veces que saliera con él al cine… ¡Con gusto volvería a ir! Lo habría dado todo por verlo sonreír y hablar con ese desembozo y agitación tan fuertes. Ya estaban regresando a la casa, puesto que la chica había prometido algo muy bueno para la cena y no aceptó ni por asomo que Chrno la invitara a cenar también.

Iban caminando por las calles céntricas, cuando él decidió que era hora de poner en práctica el resto de su meticuloso plan para enamorarse de Rosette o perderla en el intento:

—_Neh_, ¿Rosette? —le preguntó, algo nervioso— Hay un lugar que quisiera mostrarte, ¿Vienes conmigo? No es muy lejos, y no llegaremos muy tarde a la casa, te lo prometo. —

— ¿Estás seguro, Chrno? Ya es muy de noche… —advirtió ella, y Chrno se sintió aliviado. No le había llamado "Chrno-_sama_" en toda la noche, iban por buen camino— No es por nada, pero podría haber ladrones o algo… —

—No te preocupes, yo los espantaré. —dijo él, bromeando. Tendió con soltura su mano hacia Rosette, instigándola a tomarla. La sonrisa de Chrno era sin duda lo más invitador de toda su actitud— Vamos; el que no se arriesga, nunca gana. —

—B-bueno, está bien. —aceptó la chica, y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía con cierta timidez.

Chrno la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y sin siquiera un aviso cargó a la chica en sus brazos. De la nada, desplegó sus alas y apenas con un salto se elevó sobre los techos de Manhattan, entre los gritos aterrados de Rosette y sus frecuentes pedidos de que bajaran a tierra firme. Chrno explicó que ahí arriba y con él, ella se encontraba más segura que vagando a pie por las calles de la ciudad, y al parecer eso bastó para que Rosette se calmara. Finalmente, se dedicó a gozar del viaje y afianzó su abrazo alrededor de los hombros del demonio, cuidando con mucha cautela de que la falda de su corto vestido azul no pusiera en la más vergonzosa de las evidencias ninguna parte de su cuerpo por debajo de lo indecente.

Estaban alejándose del centro, eso la chica lo notó en el acto. Bajo el cielo estrellado, volaron entre los rascacielos dirigiéndose hacia la bahía del Hudson, en la zona de los parques. Fue cuestión de minutos para que Chrno descendiera en el asfalto de una calle de la ribera, y depositara a la chica en el suelo. Algo mareada, Rosette se aferró de la barandilla de seguridad… y al levantar la vista se encontró con un hermoso panorama: las luces de la ciudad hacían resaltar la gran belleza de todas las construcciones recortadas en la noche, que reflejaban su brillo en la superficie tranquila y ondeante del río. El viento de la bahía revolvió los cabellos de la joven, y Rosette no pudo hacer más que quedarse con la boca abierta, observando el precioso paisaje. Debían estar en la ribera de Nueva Jersey, probablemente.

—… una gran vista, ¿No lo crees? —susurró Chrno, apoyándose con gran seguridad en la barandilla, dándole la espalda al río— Tenía que mostrarte esto, no has visto nada del mundo si nunca contemplaste el reflejo de las luces de Manhattan en la superficie del Hudson. Quizás sea tan bonito como el reflejo de alguna otra ciudad en el Delaware, pero no es lo mismo. —

—Esto es hermoso, Chrno… —dijo Rosette, con la vista fija en las luces.

De repente, el demonio se volvió hacia la chica y se acercó a ella más de lo que Rosette habría permitido jamás, ahora que supuestamente volvían a esa relación amistosa de siempre. Chrno se apoyó en la barandilla con un codo, y su mirada de oro se clavó justo en el rostro fascinado de Rosette… por un rato se sintió tentado de besarla, pero no lo hizo por respeto a su plan. ¡Al demonio con el plan! Era cruel planear las cosas para obligar a que todo sucediera. De ese momento en adelante, sería sincero para que las cosas salieran bien, como debían salir. Y si no había respuesta favorable, Chrno también tenía decidido qué hacer, igualmente.

—Rosette… te traje aquí para que vieras lo hermoso que es este lugar. Espero que te haya gustado. —le dijo, con una sonrisita.

Rosette se volvió hacia él y se apoyó en la baranda del mismo modo, con la vista alta y fija ahora en sus facciones iluminadas por las farolas del camino empedrado.

—Es muy bonito, Chrno; en serio. —contestó ella, sonriendo ampliamente. Volvió la vista hacia el río de nuevo, y empezó a tararear, en voz baja— _"… tengo marcado en el pecho todos los días que el tiempo no me dejó estar aquí. Tengo una Fe que madura, que va conmigo y me cura desde que te conocí… tengo una huella perdida, entre tu sombra y la mía que no me deja mentir; soy una moneda en la fuente, y tú mi deseo pendiente, mis ganas de revivir… Tengo una mañana constante y una acuarela esperando verte pintado de azul, tengo tu amor y tu suerte, y un caminito empinado, tengo el mar del otro lado; tú eres mi Norte y mi Sur… Hoy voy a verte de nuevo, voy a envolverme en tu ropa, susúrrame en tu silencio cuando me veas llegar; hoy voy a verte de nuevo, voy a alegrar tu tristeza, vamos a hacer una fiesta para que este amor crezca más…"_ —

—… ya ríndete, Rosette. —susurró Chrno, de la nada.

Ella se quedó estática un momento, asustada. Calló, dejando inconclusa la canción y sus labios temblorosos soltaron la última frase casi con miedo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron mucho.

— ¿De qué hablas, Chrno? —le preguntó.

—Deja de fingir que nada pasa. Desde que "decidimos" volver las cosas hacia atrás, no hemos hecho más que lastimarnos uno al otro. No me gusta que vivas en una mentira como esta, no te hará bien… ni a mí tampoco. —le dijo él, con un tono bajo y sincero— No puedo seguir viviendo así, me hace más daño del que crees pensar que sólo somos amigos. Me pediste que empezáramos de nuevo, desconociendo cualquier sentimiento, pero yo no puedo ignorar lo que siento por ti ni tampoco puedo quedarme quieto. —añadió, confesando al fin.

—… Chrno, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto… —empezó Rosette.

—No. No me pidas eso de nuevo, por favor. —la interrumpió él, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica— No me pidas que te contemple de lejos… no puedo hacerlo. Sólo quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, sé que puedo hacerte feliz; sé que podemos estar juntos. Te amo, Rosette, lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario, hasta que me creas. —

—No puedo aceptar eso, Chrno. No… tú y yo sólo tenemos una relación de trabajo, nada más. Yo fui demasiado tonta al pretender que me cuidaras sin esperar que algo como esto ocurriera. Lo siento mucho… yo no quería… —la voz de Rosette empezó a quebrarse, hasta que al final no dijo más.

Chrno la observó llorar sin decir nada. Sostenía los hombros temblorosos de la chica bajo sus manos, y la veía, nada más. Al final soltó un suspiro largo y bastante definitorio. Era imposible… no podía rendirse aún, pero por lo que estaba viendo era imposible convencerla de nada.

—… entonces no tengo más remedio que deshacerme de ti. —le dijo.

— ¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando? —casi gritó la chica, en medio de su llanto— ¿También piensas matarme, porque no te correspondo? —

— ¡Nunca dije eso! Desde que empezó todo esto, supe que tenía dos opciones: o me deshacía de ti, o empezaba a aceptar que te amaba y me volvía loco tu actitud… ¡Y terminé aceptando lo que no puedes creer! Tampoco creo que no me correspondas, porque yo… yo te oí decirlo mil veces, Rosette. —le contestó Chrno, soltándola para bien de los dos— Yo te oí. Te oí decir que me amabas, y también te escuché negarlo al mismo tiempo, negar tu oportunidad porque te creías inferior a mi, algo muy bajo como para ser mía. No sabes lo triste que eso me ponía, Rosette. —

—… eso es ridículo, nunca dije nada parecido. —soltó ella, asustada.

— ¡Sí lo hiciste! La mañana en que cuidaste de mí, cuando despertaste con mi cabeza en tu regazo… sé que esa mañana me dijiste lo que sentías por mí. Yo estaba despierto, escuché todo lo que dijiste. Incluso antes, mientras tú aún dormías, yo me atreví a besarte… ¡Esa fue la primera vez que probé tus labios, y desde ese entonces no pude quitármelos de la mente! ¿No me puedes entender? Escuché todo lo que le contaste al aire cuando creías que yo estaba dormido, y también aguanté con voluntad de hierro todo lo que hiciste conmigo mientras pensabas que yo no lo sentía… ¡Esa fue la primera vez que probé tus caricias, y tampoco puedo sacarte de mi cabeza por eso! Rosette… por favor, aquí y ahora, dime que me amas del mismo modo; ¡Dilo ahora que puedo oírte, no me hagas sufrir así! —le rogó, al fin confesando su pequeña fechoría.

—… tú… ¿Tú hiciste qué? ¿Y todo este tiempo me lo ocultaste? —le dijo la chica, aún llorando. Ahora estaba más que horrorizada, ¡Él lo sabía todo!— No puedo creer que me mintieras de nuevo, y de esta manera… —

— ¿Y crees que es fue la única vez que te escuché confesarlo todo? No, te equivocas mucho. Cuando saliste con tus amigas y fui a buscarte a ese bar, cuando regresábamos… estabas tan inconsciente que no parabas de gritarlo, prácticamente. Me confundiste con otra persona, y empezaste a decir todo lo que sentías por mí. Y luego… cuando nos detuvimos en una fuente, volví a caer en la tentación y te besé de nuevo… ¡Lo siento, pero no podía evitarlo! No has de tener idea, pero te necesito tanto que no puedo contenerme… ¡No quiero ni siquiera pensar en hacerte daño, pero soy incapaz de dominar lo que siento! —

—Chrno, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No…! ¡No puedo creerlo! —escupió Rosette, y la joven retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de él.

—No, Rosette… no te alejes de mí. No podría vivir ni un solo día si supiera que no estás conmigo. Yo… ¡Yo me moriré, si no te tengo a mi lado! —le dijo, ya desesperado— No sabes en realidad cuán feliz me hiciste cuando estuvimos en Montreal… bien, era una mentira, pero ¡Oh, maldita sea, cómo me gusta que me mientas entonces! Esa fue la farsa más hermosa que he vivido, Rosette. No podría continuar, no después de haberte conocido. —

—N-no sigas, Chrno… ya no sigas. No quiero rendirme aquí mismo. —

—… entonces estás despedida, mi pequeña Rosette. —

Ella alzó la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El rastro húmedo sobre sus mejillas brillaba intensamente, como un torrente a la luz de la luna. En el rostro frío y serio de Chrno la chica vio su mirada de oro también opacada por un llanto que no quería dejar correr… estaba mal, se estaban haciendo daño mutuamente. ¿Y por qué él hablaba de despedirla, ahora?

— ¿Por qué me dices eso, eh? —inquirió, molesta y afligida— ¡Dijiste que nunca me despedirías! —

—… cambié de idea. —balbuceó él.

— ¿¡Pero por qué lo haces!? —

—Porque si no puedes aceptarme ya que crees que una simple ama de llaves no merece estar al lado de alguien como yo, entonces quizá lo pienses mejor si ya no tenemos nada que ver. Ahora sólo somos amigos, nada más. Soy yo que el haría malabares con brasas ardientes, si a cuesta de mis manos calcinadas pudiera conseguirte a ti… ¡Yo soy el demonio, el que no está a la altura de ningún humano que se respete! ¡¡Soy yo quien pretende demasiado al amarte, Rosette!! —casi le gritó, y el afligido Chrno bajó la cabeza hasta que una sombra cruel cubrió sus ojos. No quería que ella lo viera llorar, al saberse derrotado por las circunstancias—… es… es una gran desventaja la mía. —

Rosette estaba pasmada. Vio con gran tristeza las lágrimas amargas y frías que se deslizaban sobre las mejillas de él, y finalmente perdió el miedo para acercarse y limpiarlas con una suave caricia sobre su piel. Al cabo de unos segundos de sostener su rostro triste entre las palmas, Rosette le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, intentando calmarlo.

—… no, Chrno. No digas eso. No tienes ninguna desventaja sobre mí. ¿Sabes? A veces envidiaba a tu esposa… ella fue una mujer con mucha buena fortuna. Te tenía a ti, y es más de lo que yo podría desear jamás. —le dijo, con suavidad— No estés triste, Chrno… es cierto, yo también me enamoré de ti, y fue nada más cuando empecé a ver que hacías todo por protegerme. —

Chrno abrazó con fuerza a la chica, y soltó un largo suspiro de alivio. Ya no necesitaba seguir torturándose, ambos tenían la culpa de su propio temor.

—… y ahora que ya no tenemos nada en común, Chrno… ¿Me perdonas, por ser tan torpe y miedosa? —añadió la chica.

—… ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —inquirió él, acariciando su rubio cabello.

—Bueno, ¿Acaso no me despedías para que yo aceptara que te amo? ¿No piensas decir nada al respecto? Está bien, si quieres despedirme, lo acepto… es más, te agradezco que lo hicieras, porque así ya no me siento atada a una gran responsabilidad que no podía tomar: la de mantenerme alejada de ti. —le dijo Rosette, empezando a sonreír nuevamente.

—… ¿Quieres decir que aceptas? ¿Aceptas quedarte conmigo, y ser mi mujer por el resto de tus días? —preguntó él, en un susurro.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que podría decirte que no, si me pasaba la vida suspirando cada vez que te veía entrar a esa cocina? Claro que acepto, y nada me haría más feliz en este momento que tenerte conmigo. —soltó Rosette, con una risita alegre. Deslizó los brazos sobre el pecho de él para abrazarlo por el cuello, rozando su nariz con la de él por unos segundos— Te amo, Chrno… y nunca me arrepentiré de ello. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, no quiero que me dejes nunca. —

—No lo haré, te lo prometo. —suspiró él, con una sonrisa.

En ese momento no mediaron ya las palabras. Chrno rozó dulcemente los labios de Rosette con los suyos, y luego la estrechó más contra su pecho para finalmente besarla como ella merecía, con toda la suavidad y en romanticismo de un momento tan especial. La dulzura en los labios de la chica era la droga más exquisita que Chrno pudiera haber probado nunca, sabiendo que aquella boca suave y apasionada era ahora tan suya como el resto de la mujer a la que pertenecía. Sin embargo, aunque otras veces había sido necesario un contacto ínfimo para despertar la excitación del demonio, aquella vez no fue así. Esa vez sus Legiones estaban en calma, casi como seguras y tranquilas. No iba a necesitar un vaso de leche helada en esta ocasión, claro que no… entendía que no se sentía como una brasa porque ahora tenía a Rosette con él y la sexy presencia de la chica ya no era una necesidad urgente para su cuerpo… porque ahora podría poseerla cuando quisiera y sin miedo de hacer algo indebido, sin pensar que ella era el punto prohibido.

Separarse de aquel beso tan profundo fue difícil para los dos, pero él lo consiguió cuando se acordó de que estaban en un parque público a las once de la noche, y ese paseo oscuro no era el sitio más apropiado para cortejar a una dama tan hermosa y distinguida como su Rosette. Por eso, Chrno la llevó de regreso a la casa, y esa noche disfrutaron de la cena más divertida que habían tenido en mucho tiempo.

Al final, terminaron yéndose a dormir a la una y pico de la madrugada. La chica le pidió dormir en su viejo cuarto aquella noche, como para "despedirse" de su vida como ama de llaves, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Pero ni bien se hubo acostado, tomó el teléfono de su mesa de noche y marcó un número de línea interna, que haría sonar un timbre en el cuarto de Rosette…

—… _¿Chrno? ¿Qué pasa ahora?_ —preguntó ella, riendo.

—… algo que me olvidé de decirte: no volverás a llamarme "_Chrno_-sama" de nuevo, ¿Verdad? Ni en público, ni en privado. —dijo él, preocupado.

—_Mmmhh… no lo sé. Es que se oye tan bien cuando te digo de ese modo, me siento tan… no sé, tan encendida cuando te trato de usted. ¿No le parece, Chrno-_sama_? A mí me gusta cómo se oye… _—jugó la chica, con una risita— _Y no sé usted, pero cuando se me de la gana le voy a decir Chrno-_sama_ todo lo que yo quiera_. —

—… no hay duda de que a mí también me gusta. Bien, entonces dejemos ese nombre para cuando estemos "en privado", ¿Te parece? —bromeó él, y alzó una ceja en un gesto seductor aunque Rosette estuviera al otro lado del teléfono— Buenas noches, nena… te amo, no te olvides. —

—_Puede ser, pero yo te amo aún más; buenas noches… sueña conmigo._ —dijo la chica, y finalmente colgó.

Chrno dejó el teléfono en la mesilla de noche, y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa de agudos colmillos sobre sus labios. Sin duda que aquellos iban a ser unos buenos tiempos venideros, realmente muy buenos.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡AAAWWW!! ¡Fue tan tierno! Maldita sea, lloramos escribiendo la parte de la confesión de Chrno, me sentí tan triste por él, pobrecito… ¡Lloré, no saben cuánto ha llorado la escritora! La co-autora lagrimeó un poco, pero yo lloré a rolete, no saben X.x ¡Diozzz, fue hermoso! Ahora como bien Chrno piensa, se vienen los buenos tiempos, pero todo no va a ser TAAAN bueno, no todavía. Falta algo más que pondrá a prueba su amor, una pequeña pelea que podría destruirlos para siempre si Chrno no es tan bueno como para reaccionar a tiempo… ¡No se vayan aún!**

**Ya saben lo que sugiero, un review no hace mal a nadie ni tampoco una recomendación chiquita a los amigos. ¡Y no olviden seguir leyendo! n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Parece que Joshua y Satella volvieron de su luna de miel de dos meses viajando por el mundo, así que van a visitar a la hermana del chico y se encuentran con semejante cuadro… ¡Wa! ¡Chrno y Rosette están juntos, son pareja! A Joshua le encanta la noticia, lo mismo que a Satella, y por eso salen los cuatro a dar un paseo por el centro, para luego cenar todos juntos como una familia… ¡Familia, lo que Chrno creía haber perdido hacía mucho! El demonio cree que podría reventar de la felicidad, y la chica también. Una charla constructiva con el hermano menor lleva a Chrno a decidir que debe hacer algo de su vida, y tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de sus últimos cincuenta y tantos años: ¿Se casa o no con la chica? La verdad es que el matrimonio de los demonios es una cuestión muy complicada… que pone en aprietos a Chrno. ¡NO DEJEN DE LEERLO, PROMETEMOS QUE SERÁ SÚPER! n.n ¡Y seguimos diciendo que si se pierden los últimos capis son unos nabos XD**

**Para pedir que se contacten… ¡Ya saben cuál es nuestro msn!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Apenitas vuelvan Joshua y Satella, dentro de muy pero muy poquito… ¡Otros 7 días más! XD)**


	37. Trigésimo Séptimo Acto

**Weenaas… ¡Sí, volvimos! Porque se los prometemos en cada episodio, no somos tan malas ni perdemos tan fácilmente las mañas, jajaja XD Y venimos a dejar otro episodio más, porque nos gusta mucho que la gente nos siga y nos llena de orgullo escribir una historia tan tierna X.x ¡Antes de lo principal, saludemos a las siguientes personas!: **_Kuro Neko; Alilu; Natsumi en Ciel; Misato Kat chan; Marion-Asakura y Chivicao_** n.n**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado su comentario! Nos hace mucho bien saber que hay gente por ahí que nos sigue n.n ¡En realidad da muchos más ánimos para escribir! XD Nos vemos al final del chap de hoy n.n**

Como siempre, presentado por El Narrador, tenemos este host increíblemente corto, donde los dejamos a su propia suerte con esta historia tan raruca XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Séptimo Acto: "Cuestiones de Familia"_**

_(9:23 AM – Miércoles)_

Esa mañana, el demonio de cabellos violáceos se levantó con un extraño temor. Apenas ayer había arreglado su situación con la chica de sus sueños, y ahora temía que al estar en la casa, las cosas hubieran retrocedido de un modo más que lamentable… su sospecha era infundada, ciertamente. Bajó la escalera a toda velocidad después de darse una ducha ligera y echarse encima la primer ropa que encontró, y para su alivio ya Rosette estaba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Parecía que ella tuviera un sexto sentido para saber a qué horas se pensaba levantar él todos los días, y Chrno esbozó una sonrisa al notarlo.

Sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la joven y según era su costumbre de actuar por sorpresa, la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello, alegremente. De más está decir que Rosette casi lanzó al diablo el cuchillo y la naranja que tenía en sus manos en esos momentos, creyendo que la estaban atacando.

— ¡Argh! ¡¡Chrno, ya no hagas eso!! Santo Cielo, creí que algún ladrón había entrado a la casa… ¡Me asustaste! —le dijo ella, con una risita una vez que se recuperó del susto.

— ¡Por eso precisamente lo hago, pequeña! Porque me gusta ver cómo gritas aterrada y me amenazas con cuchillos y sartenes. —le contestó él, entre uno y otro beso que dejaba sobre el cuello de la chica— ¡Es mi deber asustarte, no es nada personal! —

—… _Neh_, nada personal, ¿No? Siéntate ahí, así tomas algo. —le ordenó ella con una sonrisa, tratando de quitarse al demonio de encima— ¡No, Chrno, basta! Argh… en serio, todo esto es muy halagador, pero tienes que comer… ¡Chrno, no! ¡No pongas esa mano ahí! —exclamó Rosette, asustada, al sentir la mano traviesa del demonio deslizándose sobre su muslo.

—… ¡Nunca me dejarás divertirme un poco! —dijo él, riéndose. Finalmente separó sus manos de la chica, y después de besarla en la mejilla por última vez, se sentó ante la barra— Eres un caso perdido… —

—No, tú eres un caso perdido. —contradijo Rosette, y puso una bandeja con todo el desayuno preparado delante de él, mostrando que en la charola había dos tazas— Ahora sí, ¿Podemos comer en paz o piensa seguir acosando a esta inocente doncella, Chrno-_sama_? —se burló la chica.

—… sólo si me haces un favor. —pidió Chrno, y una mirada ciertamente seductora se clavó en los azules ojos de la chica. El demonio palmeó su regazo, y con la otra mano la invitó— Siéntate conmigo hoy. Tengo un pequeño plan, niña… ¡Vamos, no tengas miedo! —

Rosette titubeó. ¿Sentarse en su regazo, cuando él estaba recién duchado y ella no conocía nada más irresistible que su ex _daimyo_ apenas vestido con esa camisa desabrochada? ¿Y cuando ella misma apenas estaba solamente vestida con la misma camisa vieja que él le había dado hacía tanto? Ah, quizá por eso era que él la invitaba a subirse a su regazo, porque estaba semidesnuda, ¿Y qué tenía eso de malo? Ella era su pareja ahora, no tenía… nada de malo.

—Bueno, pero sólo porque me lo pides de ese modo. —aceptó Rosette.

La chica se subió en el regazo del demonio, cruzando una pierna de cada lado de su cintura, y se sostuvo de sus hombros para no caerse. Él a su vez la mantuvo aferrada por la cintura por la misma razón, y vio con buenos ojos que la chica perdiera la timidez para tratarlo… pero Chrno no se esperaba que Rosette fuera tan atrevida como para morderse un labio soñadoramente, y deslizara con gran suavidad sus manos por encima de lo que podía ver de su pecho descubierto por la camisa sin abrochar. Eso le produjo un fuerte escozor en la espalda, un espasmo de placer tan grande que revolucionó por completo sus Legiones. Él mismo llevó sus manos desde la cintura de ella hacia un poco más abajo, queriendo meterlas debajo de la vieja camisa… pero eligió domar lo que estaba sintiendo tan temprano por la mañana con una simple frase:

—Rosette, nena… tengo que desayunar, ¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo, casi en un susurro entrecortado— No podré comer si me estás provocando así. —

—L-lo siento, no me di cuenta. —se disculpó ella, retirando sus manos.

—No es nada malo, es sólo que… ¡Bueno, tú quieres que desayune, no es mi idea! Y sabes que haré cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero si no deseas que me coma este rico desayuno y haga otra cosa en reemplazo… podría pensarlo, ¿Qué dices? —le dijo luego, y rozó la mejilla de ella con su nariz, dulcemente.

— ¡Ya come, no hice este desayuno para que se desperdicie! —soltó ella, con una risa clara y fresca.

Estaban los dos tomando sus respectivos cafés (Rosette aún sentada en el regazo de Chrno, como una niña) cuando sonó el timbre. Era extraño, Chrno no esperaba visitas ese día… en realidad, no las esperaba nunca, pero era más que raro que alguien tocara el timbre a las nueve y media de la mañana. La chica se sorprendió tanto como él, pero al parecer Rosette sí tenía idea de quién podía ser. Ella dejó su taza en manos de Chrno y se bajó al suelo de un salto, corrió a su cuarto y volvió a salir rápidamente, poniéndose un pantalón de verano a las apuradas.

— ¿Tú sabes quién es? —inquirió el demonio, abrochándose la camisa.

— ¡Es mi hermano, Joshua! —casi gritó ella, desde la sala.

—… pero tu hermano, ¿No estaba de luna de miel en algún lugar de Asia? ¿O era en Europa? —cuestionó Chrno, ahora molesto por la interrupción.

— ¡Volvieron ayer! —

—… qué conveniente. —murmuró Chrno, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. El timbre estaba sonando de nuevo— ¡Ya abre, Rosette! Van a derribar la puerta si continúan así… —

La chica abrió, y en efecto en el umbral del porche se encontraba la pareja de recién casados más famosa del año: Joshua Christopher y su esposa Satella Harvenheit-Christopher. Rosette al parecer no cabía en su alegría, porque se echó en los brazos de su hermano casi llorando. La reunión de los hermanos resultó muy emotiva, porque ambos no se veían desde hacía casi dos meses, teniendo en cuenta que antes de eso habían pasado cuatro o más años sin encontrarse. Por supuesto que se saludaron como Dios lo manda, y lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse a ver en la sala las toneladas de fotografías que tenía la pareja para mostrarles, contándoles mil y una anécdotas acerca de los sitios que habían visitado. Al demonio le parecía un poco vago todo aquello, puesto que él conocía todos esos lugares de los cuales Joshua y Satella hablaban, y además había estado allí en el mejor momento de cada construcción, o cuando cada parque era más que hermoso y bello… pero ahora, cada fotografía casi era igual que sus recuerdos: un viejo documento de las ruinas de todo.

Mientras Rosette conversaba alegremente con su hermano y esposa, el demonio se excusó para salir al patio un momento. De repente un cierto ataque de "nostalgia" le había dado en el centro del pecho… era extraño. De la nada se sentía inexplicablemente viejo; y aunque fuera cierto, tenía mucho para ir a cuestionarse a sí mismo: tenía más años de los que podía recordar, ¿Y qué era de su vida? Había pasado la gran mayoría de ella estando solo, no tenía una familia ni amigos más que Ewan o quizá Rosette… su auténtica familia no era realmente importante en la Tierra, no podía disponer de ella aquí. Chrno soltó un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que aún le quedaba mucho por delante, pero ya había perdido sus mejores años; por fuera seguía viéndose como de veinte, pero en realidad sus Legiones estaban desgastadas. No era un anciano, pero se sentía casi tan maduro como Ewan.

Y al mirar de nuevo hacia adentro a través del ventanal del patio, la ilusión se volvió nítida, convirtiendo a Rosette y SU familia en un deseo pendiente del demonio.

¿Podría él tener una familia así de unida algún día?

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(6:44 PM del mismo Miércoles)_

Vagando por el centro, a Chrno se le ocurrieron muchas más cosas. ¿Y si lo mataban antes de que consiguiera esa familia que tanto anhelaba? No había pensado en eso antes, porque curiosamente cuando estaba casado no tenía ese miedo ni de repente se había sentido tan solo. ¿Y por qué se sentía solo, si ya Rosette estaba a su lado? Ah, era la costumbre… siempre se había sentido solo, desde que abandonó su tierra natal. Los demonios estaban acostumbrados a vivir en grandes grupos, en enormes unidades estructuradas y funcionales, y el estar alejado de miles de congéneres lo volvía débil y predecible. Mientras iban caminando por las calles céntricas, Chrno soltó el trigésimo suspiro soñador del día, y acabó por preocupar a Rosette.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Chrno? —le preguntó ella— Desde que vino Joshua esta mañana que te noto extraño… como distante o como si estuvieras pensando en algo muy importante. ¿Son cosas del trabajo? —

—Algo así… —mintió, para no agobiar a la chica con sus existencialismos— ¿Y a dónde fue tu hermano, de última? —

—Acaban de entrar aquí, en esta tienda. ¿Ves que sí estás distraído? ¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes contármelo, Chrno… ¿Recuerdas que ahora estamos juntos, y puedes decirme lo que sea? —lo animó ella, y acarició su rostro con ambas manos— No es algo del trabajo, lo leo en tus ojos… dímelo, por favor. —

Chrno deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rosette y la abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de perderla. A la chica no le gustó nada el gesto, le dio a entender más claramente que algo ocurría y no era bueno. Ella también le abrazó fuertemente, angustiada al saber que las cosas no marchaban bien.

—No importa, mi pequeña Rosette. No es nada… ya se me pasará. —quiso calmarla él, escondiendo la mirada tanto como el rostro entre los cabellos de la chica— Verás que se me pasará. —

—… pero no me preocupes así, Chrno, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás celoso porque hoy le hice más caso a mi hermano que a ti? —dijo la chica, y besó con mucha suavidad su mejilla, animándolo.

—Por supuesto que no, nunca podría sentirme celoso de tu… de tu familia. Ven, vayamos con ellos. —zanjó todo Chrno, y finalmente soltó a la joven para tomar su mano.

Un carraspeo a sus espaldas los hizo reaccionar y volverse. Las miradas más que atentas de Joshua y su esposa se les clavaban encima, ambos con sus sonrisas dirigidas a ellos. El chico rubio se adelantó y le tendió la mano a Chrno, con un gesto amable. El demonio frunció el ceño, sin entender a qué venía eso, y al fin extendió su garra para tomar la que el chico le ofrecía, dejando ver que sus propias manos eran mucho más grandes que las del joven Joshua.

— ¡Bienvenido a la familia, cuñado! —dijo Joshua, alegremente.

—… ehh… yo… —empezó Chrno, sintiéndose apenado.

—Joshua, creo que debería habértelo dicho… lo siento, pero no… bueno, no es que tuviera miedo, sino que pensé que Chrno quizás… que tal vez… —le dijo Rosette, o intentó decir en medio de tartamudeos y sonrojos.

— ¿No querías decirme que están juntos? Ay, hermana… ¡Eso se llama alta traición! Como dije, bienvenido a nuestra familia, Chrno. Es un placer ser tu cuñado y espero que sean muy felices. —volvió a decir el chico, sonriendo.

—Yo sabía que iban a terminar juntos. —dijo Satella, aferrando el brazo de su flamante esposo con cariño— ¡Siempre lo supe! Desde que los vi en la fiesta de _Harvenheit Systems_. Hacen una pareja tan linda… —

Familia… ¿_Bienvenido a la familia_, había dicho Joshua? Chrno sostuvo por más de un minuto su mano con la del chico, ya que él seguía estrechándosela y no parecía querer soltarlo. Al final, cuando Joshua por fin le dejó libre, Chrno se sonrió algo tontamente al pensar en el significado de esa frase… ¿Eso quería decir que era parte de la familia de Rosette? ¿Que ellos le aceptaban tal cual era, sin tener en cuenta que pertenecía a una especie ligeramente distinta? No supo si sentir contento desmedido o quedarse en el molde y no hacer acotación alguna, pues a su alrededor todos hablaban con gran agitación acerca de su reciente noviazgo con Rosette. En cierto momento, interrumpió la conversación de los otros cuando cruzó su brazo sobre los hombros de Rosette y se metió en medio de una frase de Satella:

—Disculpen, pero… ¿Qué dicen si vamos a cenar todos juntos, como para celebrar que volvieron? —sugirió.

A eso de las diez y pico de la noche, la cena ya había terminado y estaban los cuatro juntos en la mesa del restaurante, conversando. La noche era genial y se prestaba para una cena al aire libre, así que habían buscado la terraza más linda de la ciudad para tomar una comida especial, todo ello sugerido por el demonio, porque Chrno conocía los mejores lugares del centro para comer. Al final de la cena, Joshua había pedido una botella de champagne para celebrar, y en esos momentos él y Chrno estaban esperando a que sus mujeres volvieran del tocador… cosas de damas, quién sabía por qué iban tanto a los baños.

—Es una noche maravillosa… —susurró el joven rubio, apoyado en la barandilla de seguridad de la terraza. Un vientito ligero revolvía sus cabellos del mismo modo que los del demonio, y ambos se encontraban en posiciones algo parecidas, sosteniendo sus copas ya vacías en las manos— Elegiste un sitio muy bueno, Chrno; realmente es espectacular. —

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los sitios altos. —masculló Chrno, y los dos se sonrieron, sintiendo la gracia del chiste. El demonio apoyó un pie sobre el escalón de la barandilla— Después de todo, quiero que Rosette se sienta lo más cómoda posible conmigo. He pasado muchas cosas para llegar a donde estoy con ella. —

—A propósito de mi hermana: más te vale que la cuides bien, Chrno. Ella vale su peso en oro, te lo aseguro. Nunca conocí a una persona más valiosa que Rosette, y no lo digo sólo porque es mi hermana. Si llegas a lastimarla, por lo que sea, ten por seguro que te encontraré y te haré sufrir mucho, Chrno. —le dijo el chico, en tono burlón y lo señaló con la base de la copa— Puedo ser muy rudo cuando me lo propongo, así que no tientes a tu suerte. —

—No te preocupes por eso, Joshua. Te temo lo suficiente como para no intentar nada malo contra tu hermana. —aceptó Chrno, con una risa— Y la amo demasiado como para hacerle daño… —

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirando los automóviles que pasaban por la calle, a dos pisos por debajo de ellos. El demonio suspiró pensando en todo lo que había pasado para alcanzar el amor de Rosette. Y vaya que mucho tiempo le había llevado, casi cuatro meses… en cuatro meses de suspirar por los rincones y contener pasiones, él había conseguido hacer de nuevo realidad uno de sus anhelos más secretos: dejar de estar solo. Por casi medio minuto, él y Joshua miraron las luces radiantes de los coches, hasta que finalmente el joven rubio rompió el silencio, en tono bajo pero escondiendo una alegría desmedida en él:

—… Satella está esperando un hijo mío. —murmuró Joshua.

El demonio alzó las orejas, sorprendido; se volvió a mirar al chico y vio en sus labios una sonrisa soñadora, llena de felicidad. Quitó su pie del escalón y se dio media vuelta hacia Joshua, tan contento como el joven.

— ¿De veras? ¿Y… hace mucho? —le preguntó.

—Los doctores dicen que es apenas de unas cuantas semanas. No importa, de todos modos me hace inmensamente feliz… y hay una cosa que me hace sentir aún mejor que eso: que seré padre antes de que mi hermana sea madre, ¿No es genial? Jah, Rosette siempre se burló de mí diciendo que las hermanas mayores siempre tienen hijos antes que los hermanos menores, ¡Pero le gané!... no es que quiera este hijo para ganarle a mi hermana, ¿Me entiendes? Todo es _consecuencia de_… y, ¡Bueno, me siento tan bien! —explicó Joshua, alegre.

—Sí, yo entiendo cómo te sientes. —contestó Chrno, aún sonriendo.

El chico rubio continuó hablando acerca del embarazo de su mujer, y de lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante, de sus sueños, planes y esperanzas; y aunque Chrno lo estaba oyendo, no estaba _realmente escuchando_ lo que el otro decía. Se había concentrado en sus recuerdos de nuevo, pensando en cómo se había sentido exactamente cuando supo que su esposa iba a ser madre, hacía unos cincuenta y dos años atrás… y recordó lo maravilloso que era volver a la casa todas las noches y encontrarla a ella más radiante que nunca, rozar con los dedos suavemente su vientre hinchado en busca de los pies del niño, para sentirlos a través de su piel cuando pateara… increíble, era lo mejor del mundo. Lástima que él hubiera perdido todas esas cosas por culpa de un maldito celoso que traicionó su confianza solamente para herirlo de muerte y en el sitio que más le dolía.

Joshua, al ver que Chrno le miraba como si viera a través de él, agitó una mano delante de su cara, para volver a repetirle la última pregunta que había hecho y el demonio nunca contestó:

— ¡_Neh_, Chrno! ¿No me oyes?... ¿Piensas casarte con mi hermana? —

— ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! —contestó Chrno, saliendo de su ensueño.

— ¿No te casarías con Rosette? ¿Por qué no? —insistió el rubio.

—… ¿Qué dije? ¡No, quise decir que aún no hemos hablado de eso! Pero yo preferiría no hacerlo. El matrimonio de los demonios es… algo complejo. Me refiero a que podría resultar muy duro para Rosette, y no quiero que sufra de nuevo, así que… mejor no. No podríamos casarnos bajo la ley de los humanos, porque según sé no está permitido; y casarnos bajo la ley de los demonios sería un Infierno para ella… literalmente, claro. —explicó Chrno, sonriendo un poco— La verdad es que no quiero que Rosette pase por todo eso, y supongo que no estamos mal como vivimos ahora, así que podemos seguir así. —

—Es un buen plan, al menos eres sincero, hermano. —dijo Joshua, y alzó la copa vacía en honor de la decisión de Chrno— Pero díselo a ella también. Si no lo hablan, puedes tener problemas luego… mira, uno nunca sabe lo que por la cabeza de una mujer está pasando, así que si no le dices a ella todo lo que me has dicho a mí, podrías tener un gran problema encima. —

—… ¿Crees que ella quiera casarse? —inquirió Chrno, preocupado.

—Posiblemente. Cuando era niña, mi hermana soñaba con su boda; ya lo sabes: vestido blanco, muchas flores, damas de honor, gran fiesta y todo. —le contestó Joshua— No creo que haya cambiado de parecer, es muy terca y casi siempre se salía con la suya cuando era más pequeña. —

—… Vaya. Hablaré con ella lo más pronto posible, no quiero que tengamos malentendidos otra vez, como esa ocasión en la que se fue a vivir a tu casa por esa pelea que tuvimos… —murmuró el demonio.

—… pero Chrno, tú quieres tener hijos con ella, ¿No? —

—Pues quererlos… sí, quiero. Ya no soy tan joven como hace cien años y la verdad es que he madurado y me gustaría tener mi familia propia. Es hora de que siente mi cabeza definitivamente, o si no lo lamentaré después… —

—Es una sabia decisión, Chrno… —aceptó Joshua— ¿Y dónde están esas dos? No pueden pasarse la vida en los baños, maldita sea… —

Chrno echó a reír ante el comentario del chico rubio, y finalmente Joshua se rió también. Lo cierto era que Satella y Rosette estaban en los baños todavía y al parecer tenían para un rato más. La mujer castaña aún estaba terminando de empolvarse la nariz con gran parsimonia, y miraba cada cinco segundos su reflejo en el espejo. Finalmente, dejó la polvera y se puso de perfil, mirando con gran preocupación el contorno de su cintura.

— ¿No me hace ver gorda este vestido? —inquirió Satella, inquietada.

—Claro que no, tienes una figura estupenda… ¿Por qué te verías gorda con un vestido así de bonito? —le contestó Rosette, ya fastidiada por todo el tiempo que habían perdido— ¿Ya podemos irnos? —

—En un minuto más… sólo te preguntaba, porque como estoy embarazada, pues, no sé, de repente se me da por mirarme en todos los espejos. Estoy impacientísima esperando a que crezca. —comentó la otra, tomando de nuevo su polvera.

— ¿Estás embarazada? ¿De mi hermano? —la sorpresa de Rosette era más que evidente— ¡Ay, no puedo creerlo, felicidades! —

Rosette abrazó a Satella ante la propia sorpresa de la castaña, riéndose con gran alegría. Grandes lágrimas de felicidad asomaban en los ojos de la chica, y por un momento Satella no supo bien qué hacer, más que abrazar a su cuñada en respuesta. La verdad es que ella también se sentía muy feliz por ese hijo, aunque se consideraba demasiado joven todavía.

— ¡Es una gran noticia! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —insistió Rosette.

—… apenas un par de semanas, pero tengo que cuidarme mucho con las comidas. Tengo el estómago muy delicado desde que concebí y… bien, tú eres mujer, supongamos que las dos sabemos cómo es esto. —contestó la otra, de buen humor— ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas tener hijos con Chrno? —

La joven rubia se sonrojó ampliamente, escondiendo la mirada en la pulcra superficie de los lavabos. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en la posibilidad de concebir un hijo de Chrno, de ese demonio tan bueno y protector a quien tanto amaba… ¡Sería espectacular, genial! Dejando de lado que él ya había perdido a uno con anterioridad, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Claro que sí, ella estaba dispuesta a darle todos los hijos que él quisiera; pero había un pequeño detalle en el contexto general…

—Pues… sí, me encantaría. Es sólo que… no sé, es como si tuviera miedo. No es miedo, pero al mismo tiempo lo parece. Tener un hijo implica cosas como hacer el amor y yo… yo… es como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo con él. Es una tontería, pero así lo siento. —explicó Rosette, bajando la voz.

— ¡Ay, pero Rosette! Seguramente es porque eres virgen… chica, no le temas a la persona que amas. Chrno es muy bueno, te aseguro que será muy amable contigo si lo hablan bien. Y entonces, ¿Piensas casarte con él? —

— ¡Claro que sí! Dios, estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos, que no veo la hora de que nos casemos y seamos uno para siempre, ¡Es tan…! —

— ¡Tranquila, sólo pregunté! —la interrumpió Satella, riendo— Vaya que sí estás muy emocionada, no dudo que quieras casarte con Chrno, pero baja un poco ese entusiasmo… ¡Asusta! Y dime, ¿Ya tienen planes sobre todo esto, o van arreglándolo sobre la marcha? —

—… la verdad es que aún no hablamos nada. Apenas nos… "arreglamos" el día de ayer. Fui yo la tonta que dio muchas vueltas, no culparía a Chrno de sentirse cansado de mí… a veces soy un poco torpe. —dijo la chica, haciendo caso del comentario de su cuñada y mermando su exaltación.

—Oh, Rosette… no digas eso, estoy segura de que Chrno te adora seas como seas, no te preocupes por eso. No estoy diciendo que seas torpe, nada más que si él te ama, no tienes que estar preocupándote por tus defectos. Si los tienes, ten por seguro que él los ama a todos y cada uno. —contestó Satella, con una gran sonrisa— Ahora vamos, aquellos dos han de estar preguntándose dónde estamos, o si nos ha tragado el excusado o qué… —

Las dos muchachas terminaron de guardar sus cosméticos en los bolsos y salieron por fin de los baños (en realidad, la de los cosméticos era Satella) para dirigirse hacia la terraza de nuevo. Así llegó a término la maravillosa velada, con las dos parejas más unidas que nunca y una atmósfera de completa paz.

Esa noche, Chrno y Rosette durmieron en la misma habitación, cobijados uno en brazos del otro. La verdad era que después de esa conversación con su cuñada, Rosette tenía un poco de miedo de dormir sola con Chrno ahora que eran pareja, pero Satella le había dicho que no temiera a la persona que amaba. ¿Cómo no temerle, si Chrno resultaba tan imponente y a la vez tranquilo? Él casi pudo oler el miedo de la chica, y aunque no dijo nada a favor o en contra, estaba decidido a respetarla por más que doliera, como decía el dicho. Aunque su deseo por ella parecía crecer cada vez más desde que probó su pasión tan salvajemente allá en la cabaña de Montreal, Chrno sabía que primero que nada estaba la seguridad de su chica, y hasta que ella no se lo pidiera, no le tocaría un pelo en contra de su voluntad.

Por eso esa noche, el demonio sólo se limitó a recostar a Rosette sobre su pecho, decidido a acariciar hasta quedarse dormido sus rubios cabellos mientras oía su suave respiración calentándole la piel.

—… ¿Rosette? —la llamó, en voz baja.

—… ¿Qué pasa, Chrno? —inquirió ella, también en voz baja. En lo oscuro del cuarto, la chica alzó la cabeza para encontrar el reflejo dorado de sus ojos, posando suavemente una mano en su pecho— ¿N-no puedes dormir? —

—No… sólo estaba pensando; ¿Tú quieres tener un hijo conmigo? —soltó, casi de la nada.

—… pues… me gustaría, ¿Por qué no? Pero supongo que sería demasiado pronto como para un compromiso tan importante. Me encantaría ser la madre de tus hijos… pero no tan pronto. —contestó la chica, emocionada.

En la semi-oscuridad, Chrno sonrió ampliamente, y la besó con suavidad.

—Es todo lo que deseaba saber, nena. Buenas noches… ya hablaremos en la mañana, ¿Te parece? —le dijo, en un suspiro contra sus labios.

—Claro, buenas noches… mi amor. —susurró ella, embelesada.

Y Chrno volvió a recostarse, aún pensando en las palabras de Joshua.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Muy, muy, muy, muy pero muy lindo! ¡Qué bien, ahora que POR FINNN Chrno y Rosette se arreglaron, las cosas son muy lindas! Pero no todo va a seguir siendo tan lindo, porque es este asunto del casorio lo que va a volver las cosas increíblemente complejas para los dos… ya vieron que Chrno no busca casarse, y al parecer Rosette lo quiere a toda costa X.x ¡Puede ser maaalo, muy maaalo! Como sea, les dejamos la tarea y los avances, cosa de que nadie se nos vaya antes de tiempo y sin dejar un review XD**

**La tarea de siempre, vamos: dejen un review para que los saludemos en el siguiente chap, también tienen que recomendarnos si así lo desean, ¡Y leer lo que sigue! n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno no quiere casarse, Rosette sí. Esta es la graaan paradoja del cuento… un tiempito después de este capítulo, Rosette hace una broma respecto del asunto del casorio, ¡Que vuelve las cosas terriblemente complejas! El demonio se lo toma en serio, y decide explicar a la chica por qué no quiere casarse (pero el muy menso no le da el auténtico por qué ¬¬) y todo se descula cuando Rosette malinterpreta sus palabras, creyendo que al final las cosas eran como ella pensaba y toda aquella relación era pasajera… ¡No, terrible error por parte de Chrno! El sigue negando la intención del matrimonio, lo que finalmente hace que Rosette decida irse de la casa… ¿Y a dónde va? Con un trío de arpías que malentienden las cosas de la peor manera, y llenan más la cabeza de Rosette con dudas. Finalmente, Chrno tendrá que plantearse en su desesperación lo que debe hacer, para no perder a su amada Rosette por una tontería… ¡IMPERDIBLE Y MUY TIERNO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! No dejen de leer n.n**

**Ya saben que los queremos conocer, ahora ¡Contáctense!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días, si la cosa no cambia y Rosette sigue teniendo demasiada cerilla en los oídos ¬¬)**


	38. Trigésimo Octavo Acto

**¡Helou! XD ¿Cómo les va a todos? ¡Wejeje! A nosotras, espectacular, no podemos pedir una semana mejor que ésta n.n ¡Por eso estamos con ganas de saludar a nuestros bienamados lectores de siempre!: _Riku Daidouji; Minatostuki; Darksoubi; Camila _**("Una Cita con tu Ídolo" fue borrado por los Administradores, aún no sé por qué)**; _Lilium of the Silence; Marutho; Marion-Asakura; Misato Kat chan; Lilium of the Silence nuevamente_ **(hay muchas formas de abusar de alguien, cariño)**; _Alilu_ **(ya sabrán de las leyes, muy pronto)**_; Akiria; Kuro Neko; Satorichiva; Noci-chan y Kilvan_ n.n**

**¡Muchisisísimas gracias por estar ahí, chicos y chicas! No saben realmente cuánto apreciamos su concurrencia todas las semanas, ni lo mucho que adoramos sus comentarios, nos encanta que se comuniquen y todo, ¡Así que sigan ahí, gente! n.n**

Como es costumbre mía, el pequeño host de la semana que demuestra por qué hay que seguir leyendo este fanfic… ¡Porque es lindo, nada más! XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Octavo Acto: "Mi Reino por Tener tu Mano"_**

_(7:00 AM – Miércoles, varias semanas más tarde)_

El demonio de cabellos violáceos realmente había extrañado mucho la vida de pareja. Mucho, muchísimo en todos esos años de soledad que había pasado. No imaginaba nada más agradable que despertar por la mañana con una diosa rubia entre sus brazos, ni había nada mejor que besarla hasta que ambos se mareasen y cayeran de nuevo en las redes de la inconsciencia. El problema era que Chrno ya estaba acostumbrado a "cero acción" por las noches y no le molestaba solamente dormir, por más que su cuerpo le pidiera cosas extrañas y alocadas. Había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos anunciaron oficialmente que estaban juntos, pero la charla respecto de los hijos que habían planeado tener "a la mañana siguiente" ya llevaba varias "mañanas siguientes" sin ser discutida y acabó por olvidársele a los dos.

Esa mañana de miércoles en particular, Chrno estaba algo apurado. Una llamada urgente de la oficina le estaba martillando la cabeza, y ahora que el mentado otoño empezaba a hacerse sentir en las calles, le gustaba disfrutar de un desayuno tibio por las mañanas. Lo malo era que esa mañana casi no tenía tiempo para desayunar como quisiera, así que llegó a la cocina con rapidez, recién duchado y ya cambiado para salir. Lo primero que hizo fue sorprender a su chica, como era su costumbre…

— ¡Te atrapé! —le dijo, justo en el momento en que tomó a la despistada Rosette por la cintura y la levantó contra su pecho— ¡Buenos días, nena! ¿Cómo estás hoy? —le dejó dos besos sobre la mejilla, pero ahora que ella era su presa, ya no podía soltarla— ¿Te dije que hueles bien cuando es temprano y aún no te has duchado? —

—… ¡Como dos mil veces! —le contestó Rosette, en medio de una risita— A ver, buenos días, Chrno… ¿Puedes bajarme? —pidió, al final.

—… dame dos días para pensarlo. —respondió él.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tengo que acabar tu desayuno! ¿Por qué siempre tengo que deshacerme de ti por las mañanas? ¡Siempre tenemos el mismo "problema" y eso que aún no hay niños en la casa! —bromeó Rosette, con una sonrisa.

—… lo siento, tendré que llevarte conmigo a donde vaya. —

— ¡Chrno! No tienes tiempo que perder hoy, en serio… ¡Bájame! —la chica empezó a reír cuando él ignoró sus palabras y se distrajo rozando su mejilla contra la oreja de ella— ¡No hagas eso, ya tuviste suficiente hoy! Vas a llegar tarde a esa reunión, no me hagas renegar así… Chrno, amor… ¡Ya! —Rosette no podía dejar de reír, mientras él la arrastraba lentamente hacia la banqueta.

El demonio se sentó en su banquillo preferido y levantó a la chica sobre su regazo, sin dejar de hacerle cariños ni abrazarla. Parecía hipnotizado cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, ya casi no era capaz de controlarse ni de soltarla. Ella lo aguantó sólo por unos segundos, disfrutando encantada de tener toda su atención tan temprano por la mañana, pero todo fue hasta que vio que se hacía muy tarde. Ahora la cosa se ponía seria, Chrno ya empezaba a deslizar sus manos por debajo de la playera de la joven y aquello no terminaría jamás si no le ponía fin en ese mismo momento

—… a ver, Chrno… en serio, ya basta. Amor, espera un minuto. —rogó ella.

—Ni medio segundo… —contestó Chrno, extasiado y sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica con gran ansia— No espero nada… —

— ¡Ay, Chrno! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? —bromeó la joven, riéndose porque sus besos le causaban cosquillas.

—… tú sabes exactamente qué tienes que hacer. Es algo muy sencillo, y sabes que me rindo automáticamente cuando lo haces. —sugirió él.

—Mmhh… es muy temprano para que sea pastel de chocolate, así que me supongo que se trata de… ¡Ya lo tengo! —Rosette tuvo una gran idea, y se acordó de un cierto suceso que había tenido lugar hacía unos días—… a ver, cariño, ¿Me permites un instante? —pidió ella, y muy despacio comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre el pecho de él, hasta alcanzar su cuello… y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla, como si mimara a un gran gato— ¿Era esto de lo que hablabas, Chrno? —

—… Arrhh… ¿Por qué siempre lo descubres? —dijo él, con una sonrisa. Esa maniobra siempre lo ponía de rodillas ante ella, provocándole tanto placer como para ronronear suavemente—… tú ganas, me rindo. —

— ¡Bien! Ahora toma tu desayuno antes de que se te ocurra "atacarme" de nuevo. Tranquilo… quieto… eso es… ¡Listo, ahora tómate el café antes de que se enfríe, ya perdiste mucho tiempo! —en lo que ella acariciaba la barbilla del demonio, juntó la taza y la dejó delante de él, para distraerlo de su objetivo. El ronroneo de su garganta a veces provocaba la risa de la chica; ella no podía evitar sentir ternura de muchas de sus acciones— Vamos, bébete el café, Chrno. ¡No, ni se te ocurra volver a saltarme encima! Ya estás llegando tarde. —

—… nunca debí haberte hablado de mi debilidad. —dijo él, ya calmado— Es que tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte y besarte… y más tarde tal vez te llevaría a mi cama y entonces… —terminó la frase con una sonrisa, probando que en realidad bromeaba.

—Guarda eso para cuando nos casemos, amor. —

Chrno casi se atragantó con su café. ¿Casarse? ¡Cielos, ahora recordaba! La conversación con Joshua hacía un par de semanas le vino a la mente de inmediato, y con ella las palabras textuales del chico: "_Cuando era niña, mi hermana soñaba con su boda; ya lo sabes: vestido blanco, muchas flores, damas de honor, gran fiesta y todo. No creo que haya cambiado de parecer, es muy terca y casi siempre se salía con la suya cuando era más pequeña_." Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del demonio, al darse cuenta de que éste era el momento que llevaba mucho tiempo evitando. Dejó su taza sobre la mesada del desayunador, y se volvió hacia la chica con una expresión tranquila, no debía parecer brusco con lo que iba a decir ni quería provocar una mala reacción en ella.

—… no lo creo. Eso será _SI NOS CASAMOS_, por supuesto. Pero como tal vez no lo hagamos, tendremos que planear un bonito momento para cuando _ESO_ se vuelva inevitable y ya no puedas detenerme, linda. —le dijo, con una sonrisa algo lasciva en son de broma.

—Claro, claro… insisto en que esperarás hasta que nos casemos. —sonrió ella, y bebió un sorbito de su té.

—Insisto en que no. Como no nos casaremos, supongo que tendríamos que empezar a planear _ESO_ de lo que no quieres hablar. Rosette, nena… yo te amo y lo sabes, pero quiero avanzar un poco más, ¿Me entiendes? —

La chica se quedó un poquito extrañada, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Chrno tragó saliva con desesperación, esperando que ella lo entendiera y no hiciera un escándalo de todo aquello. Los segundos de silencio sólo volvían más tenso el ambiente y al final ella soltó:

— ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? —

—… no es que no quiera _casarme contigo_. Simplemente _no quiero ninguna clase de matrimonio_. Es todo, es la pura verdad. Te amo y lo único que me importa es estar contigo, pero no quiero que nos casemos. —explicó.

— ¿Por qué no? —

La expresión de Rosette lucía algo decepcionada, y el té en la taza que ella sostenía se estaba enfriando. El demonio bajó los ojos… ¿Debía decirle que para casarse ambos tendrían que tener una audiencia con su Madre, y además la chica tendría que enfrentar a tantas otras perras que lo deseaban desde hacía siglos? Otra de las razones por las cuales había "escapado" de su tierra natal, para que su Madre no le obligara a contraer matrimonio con alguna de sus hermanas. No, no… tenía que disuadir a la chica a como diera lugar.

—Es complicado, por eso. No quiero casarme, Rosette. —acabó por decir.

— ¡Pero con tu primera esposa sí te casaste, Chrno! No puedes negar eso… ¿Por qué no lo harías conmigo? —insistió Rosette.

—… eso fue antes de que Nixon lo prohibiera, en 1972. Ella y yo pudimos casarnos porque según las leyes de Lincoln era posible y no había ninguna clase de obstáculo. Y aquellos tiempos eran distintos, además. —explicó él.

— ¿Y según las leyes de tu gente, no podríamos? —la chica buscaba todas las opciones, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Ella amaba muchísimo a Chrno, ¿Por qué no pasar el resto de su vida como uno, unidos por un compromiso que para su voluntad era irrompible?— ¿No podemos? —

—… eso es aún más complicado. Para eso tendrías una audiencia con mi Madre, y ella ya no aprobaba mi unión con Magdalena en el '46, así que sospecho que tampoco aprobará que te cases conmigo ahora. Lo más probable es que te obligue a pasar por alguna prueba ridícula especialmente hecha para que no puedas superarla, y sería igual que nada. —le dijo él, siendo sincero en parte— ¿Por qué no vivir como hasta ahora? Estamos muy bien así, Rosette. Podemos hacer de cuenta que somos marido y mujer, tendremos nuestros hijos y seríamos muy felices. Te amaré igual que siempre. —

—… ¿No me amas lo suficiente, Chrno? —soltó Rosette, de improviso.

Chrno alzó las cejas, consternado. No, aquello se estaba torciendo para el lado más equivocado posible… ¿Por qué era tan difícil? _"Dios, ya sé que me odias y no admites mi existencia como demonio, pero… ¿¿Podrías dejar de ser tan maldito conmigo, al menos?? Si los de mi especie no te importan, ¿Por qué me molestas tanto y haces mi vida tan imposible?"_ pensó el joven, sin miedo de sonar blasfemo en lo que creía. Rayos, las cosas se complicaban y él tenía el presentimiento de que se complicarían aún más con cada palabra que agregara a la mente de la chica. Por eso tuvo que terminar aquello aunque se sintiera como un cobarde…

—No es eso, Rosette. Casados o no, yo te seguiré amando como si fueras mi esposa. Te adoro y adoro que estés conmigo, y por eso creo que no es necesario que nos casemos mientras los dos estemos juntos y nos sigamos queriendo como ahora, ¿No lo crees? —intentó convencerla, viendo que se le estaba haciendo tarde— Mira, ¿Por qué no lo discutimos mejor cuando vuelva de la oficina, a la hora del almuerzo? Ambos habremos pensado bien en esto, y seguramente esta tarde los dos vamos a estar más tranquilos, ¿No te parece? Por favor, nena… no pongas esa mirada, me partes el corazón cuando me miras así. —le pidió Chrno, levantando la barbilla de Rosette con suavidad— Volveré pronto, adiós… —

Le dio un corto beso sobre los labios, pero casi no obtuvo una respuesta por parte de la chica. El demonio se fue de aquella casa con la rara sensación de que algo había cambiado, como si algo se hubiese roto en el momento en que salió a la calle. Se le ocurrió que quizá no debió haberse ido, y al demonio con las reuniones del día… pero su trabajo era otra de sus obligaciones. Apretó los dientes hasta hacer rechinar sus colmillos, y apuró el paso en dirección al centro.

En la casa, Rosette estaba desestabilizada. Dentro de ella una pequeña flor acababa de marchitarse y la joven sintió que quizá no volvería a abrirse de nuevo, porque las flores no eran como las aves Fénix. Torciendo hacia el lado de su debilidad, la chica tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que casi no usaba y que no pertenecía a su hermano… no era lo más confiable, pero pocas veces se había sentido tan desesperada como para recurrir a ellas. Se mordió el labio mientras el teléfono llamaba hacia ese número indiscreto, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de contestar el beso de Chrno con un _"Tal vez no esté en la casa para cuando tú regreses…"_

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(12:33 PM del mismo Miércoles)_

Cuando Chrno volvió a casa al mediodía, no se sentía con ganas de reñir por nada. Había sido un día tremendo, balanceando acciones ahora que se acercaba el fin del año y el fisco se ponía más molesto que un tábano sobre la oreja de un caballo ya de por sí nervioso. El demonio entendía que los negocios eran importantes, pero la mujer que amaba era más importante que cualquier dinero que pudiera hacerse, sólo por eso había enviado a todo el mundo a sus casas y les había dado la tarde libre, para sentirse más tranquilo. Sin duda sus empleados literalmente le amaban, Chrno era un excelente presidente de su empresa, un astuto empresario y al mismo tiempo, un muy buen jefe. Ahora que acababa de llegar a la casa, el demonio dejó su chaqueta sobre el perchero y se desprendió el cuello de la camisa. Olfateó el aire buscando el aroma de la comida, y olió a sabrosa _omelette_ de huevo con cebolla. Se sonrió, creyendo que las cosas estaban bien y que sus temores acerca de un posible desastre en su relación con Rosette eran simplemente tonterías.

Cuando entró a la cocina, encontró un plato con la _omelette_ fría en la barra del desayunador, junto a un papel doblado en dos que estaba apoyado contra el plato. Su corazón sufrió un vuelco, y por un momento creyó que no había piso bajo sus pies… ¿Por qué había un papel junto al plato? ¿Y por qué Rosette no estaba en la cocina, como siempre? Asustado, el demonio tomó rápidamente el papel y lo desdobló con manos temblorosas, pensando de antemano en lo peor que podía pasarle…

"_Mi querido Chrno"_

"_Me tomé la última molestia de prepararte el almuerzo, antes de irme. Lo siento, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para verte a la cara y decirte que creo que lo mejor es que estemos separados un tiempo… ambos tenemos que pensar muchas cosas, principalmente yo. Tal vez fuimos demasiado rápido y no medimos las consecuencias, quizá no es bueno que estemos juntos. Supongo que sólo respondimos a una atracción que no tiene fundamento, y aunque te amo desesperadamente, no creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto al seguir siendo una pareja. Al menos, no si no lo pensamos bien primero. Realmente siento mucho esto, no es mi intención dejarte… rayos, si por mí fuera me habría lanzado a tus brazos a pedirte perdón y sabes que confío tanto en ti que te dejaría hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero aún así siento que necesitamos un tiempo solos, para pensar bien. ¿Me perdonas, por ser tan tonta? No quiero causarte más problemas, sólo quiero que te plantees bien tu relación conmigo, así como quiero hacerlo yo."_

"_Tuya por siempre, Rosette"_

"_PD: Lo siento mucho, Chrno… no quiero hacer esto, pero Mary dice que es lo mejor, realmente lo siento muchísimo."_

"_PD2: Te amo, y espero que no estés enojado conmigo… perdóname."_

El demonio dejó caer el papel al suelo con gran espanto. ¿Rosette quería estar sola? ¿Le daba tiempo para que lo pensara? Pero, ¿¿Qué había que pensar?? Él la amaba tanto que daría toda la sangre de sus venas si con eso conseguía tenerla a su lado en sus últimos minutos, aunque le costara la vida lo haría sólo para verla sonreír una vez más… pero ella era débil. Él comprendía que Rosette era muy vulnerable y algo ingenua, tal vez no debió haber sido tan brusco esa mañana respecto a esa tontería del matrimonio. Se golpeó la frente contra la barra de piedra, muy molesto consigo mismo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de perder a Rosette otra vez…

¿Dónde podía estar ella? Se había ido, pero no a la casa de Joshua. Estaba seguro de eso. Ella mencionó a Mary en su carta… ¿Quién era Mary? Pensó un segundo o quizás dos, tratando de recordar. El nombre le era muy familiar, y lo fue hasta que Mary encajó con una chica rubia de voz chillona… ¡Claro, Mary! ¡Una de las panaderas! ¿Rosette se había ido a la casa de las panaderas, sus amigas? Extraño, ¿Por qué ella recurriría a esas chicas, cuando podía ir a la casa de su hermano, y si estaba enojada con él podía discutirlo a sus anchas con su cuñada, Satella Harvenheit? Le pareció muy raro, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. La panadería cerraba a la una de la tarde, y le faltaba poco para que se cumpliera la hora.

Sin pensar más, el demonio abandonó la casa casi tan rápido como había venido, y corrió las dos calles que le separaban de la panadería. Ni siquiera se había detenido a darse una ducha… llegó a la tienda sudando como caballo, tanto por el miedo como por la carrera de tres manzanas. Entró sin siquiera pedir permiso, y se plantó delante del mostrador con la respiración agitada. De las tres panaderas, sólo Anne estaba atendiendo en esos momentos.

— ¿Dónde está Rosette? —inquirió el demonio, molesto.

—… Emmhh… Rosette… pues, ella está… —empezó Anne, nerviosa.

—Ella no está disponible. Lo siento, pero no quiere hablar contigo. —se oyó la vocecita chillona de Mary, quien interrumpió a su amiga— Tendrás que irte de vuelta a tu casa, Chrno, porque ella no hablará contigo. —

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando? —susurró Chrno, creyendo que el mundo oscilaba sobre sus hombros como un contrapeso.

—La pregunta es; ¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti, chico? —dijo Mary, con el ceño fruncido en una actitud defensiva. Claire, la otra panadera, llegó desde el fondo de la tienda y se plantó tan defensiva como sus amigas— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a nuestra amiga que no quieres casarte con ella? ¡Eres un maleducado, además de un tonto! Nos encargaremos de que Rosette no vuelva a hablarte nunca más, porque no podemos dejar que ella se desperdicie contigo si no la quieres realmente. —

—… oigan, ¿Por qué siempre quedo yo como el malo en todo esto? —les contestó el demonio, molesto— ¡Yo sólo dije que no quería casarme, para hacer un bien a Rosette! Ella no sabe cómo son las cosas en el país de donde yo vengo, debería sentirse agradecida de que yo quiera estar con ella sin importar una boda o qué… esto es estúpido, ¿Por qué les estoy hablando a ustedes, cuando la que debe saber que la amo por sobre todas las cosas es Rosette? Déjenme hablar con ella. —

—Lo siento, pero no es posible. —dijeron las tres chicas, al unísono.

—… ¡Rosette! ¡¡Rosette!! ¡Sé que estás ahí, ven aquí ahora mismo! —el reclamo del demonio resonó dentro de toda la pequeña tienda, sin que nada pudiera evitarlo. Su voz era casi tan poderosa como su presencia— ¡Rosette! ¡Si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos ten el valor de decírmelo tú misma! —

—Te digo que ella no quiere… —empezó Anne.

—… lo siento, Chrno. No deberías estar aquí. —

El demonio buscó con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz. Era ella, claro que sí, era su Rosette. La chica no le estaba viendo a él directamente, pero apenas asomaba sus ojos azules a través de la puerta que llevaba a los hornos de la panadería. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, salió al mostrador, a cubierto detrás de sus amigas.

—Vete, Chrno. No quiero que hablemos ahora… creo que te dije todo lo que tienes que saber en esa nota que te dejé. Por favor, ve a casa. Hablaremos cuando haya sido suficiente. —pidió ella, pero su voz no tenía bastante fuerza— Por favor, vete… no quiero verte. —

— ¿Qué? Rosette, si es por lo de esta mañana… —empezó él.

—No es sólo por eso. En serio, Chrno… no es sólo por eso. Ya te enterarás cuando me sienta mejor y tenga valor para decírtelo. Ahora, por favor, regresa a casa. —interrumpió Rosette, bajando la cabeza.

Chrno se quedó en silencio unos instantes, buscando los ojos de la chica. Ella no alzó la mirada así que no consiguió verla de frente, por lo que también decidió mirar hacia el suelo, encontrando que podía llegar a ser más interesante que esa conversación. Sentía que su corazón se caía en pequeños pedacitos hacia un vacío profundo y oscuro lleno de desesperación. Rosette no sentía algo distinto a eso, pero lo ocultaba tras unas lágrimas que no quería dejar correr por sus mejillas.

—… está bien, Rosette. Te daré el tiempo que quieres… pero aprende muy bien esto: yo no renunciaré a ti. Nunca, jamás; ni aunque mi vida dependa de ello. Volveré cuando lo crea conveniente, y será mejor que hayas pensado bien lo que querías plantearte, porque si vuelvo será para llevarte conmigo. —acabó por advertirle, y dio media vuelta para salir de la panadería— Adiós, Rosette. Mientras estés aquí, no olvides que no dejaré de pensar en ti ni por un minuto, te lo aseguro. —

—Adiós… —se despidió Rosette, sin alzar la vista.

La puerta del local se cerró detrás de Chrno. El demonio emprendió la caminata de regreso a su casa, a medias molesto y a medias consternado. Esa fue la expresión que las cuatro chicas pudieron ver en él cuando pasó por el escaparate, sin volverse a verlas. Finalmente Rosette rompió a llorar, y Claire fue tan amable como para abrazarla mientras la chica soltaba sus lamentos sobre su hombro.

—… ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? Dios, soy tan torpe… —se lamentaba la joven rubia, entre sollozos— ¡Tengo ganas de correr tras él! —

—… cielos, sí que es guapo cuando se enoja. —susurró Mary, viendo por el escaparate hacia donde Chrno había salido.

— ¡¡Mary!! —le gritaron Anne y Claire, enojadas.

— ¡Hay una situación aquí, y tú sólo la empeoras, tonta! —la regañó Anne.

—Esto sólo tiene una solución: Rosette, deja de llorar y mírame; ¿Quieres pensar bien lo que vas a hacer con Chrno? —inquirió Claire, y la joven llorosa en su hombro la miró para luego asentirle— ¡Entonces piénsalo bien, porque él no se veía tan indolente como parecía al principio! Le estás haciendo daño con esta estupidez… es más, se están haciendo daño los dos. Ya déjate de tonterías y plantéate muy bien lo que harás, porque no podemos permitir esto. Tal vez Mary sí lo haga porque ella es una chismosa… —

— ¡Hey, más respeto! —clamó Mary, molesta.

— ¡Tú cállate, Mary! Si no fuera por ti, en primer lugar esto no habría pasado. Eres la única culpable… nunca debí haberte dejado contestar esa llamada. Si hubiera sabido de esto, la contestaba yo misma. —gruñó Anne, y su mirada azul rey se clavó en la otra chica— Rosette, haz lo que te ha dicho Claire. Tiene más razón que Mary, al menos. —

—… lo haré, chicas. Las tres han sido de mucha ayuda, aún Mary. Aunque ella me haya convencido de venir a vivir con ustedes, creo que fue lo mejor. No podría pensar en todas las cosas que quiero aclararme si estuviera con Chrno en la misma casa. —les dijo Rosette, y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta— Muchas gracias, a las tres. —

**WWWWWWWWWW**

Los días pasaron igual de apáticos. Pasadas tres noches de dormir solo y únicamente abrazado a un almohadón del sofá más largo (y llevaba ya tres días ahí echado, sin levantarse ni contestar el teléfono), Chrno supo que no tenía más sentido pensar en nada. Rosette sencillamente estaba pidiendo tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, y él había sido muy desconsiderado al no permitírselo. Le daría el tiempo que quisiera, si con eso se garantizaba que volvería. Así que decidió esperar todo ese tiempo echado en el sofá, sin levantarse ni para comer. Los días siguieron pasando, y gradualmente el teléfono empezó a sonar con más insistencia, pero la contestadora se encargaba de recibir las llamadas. Todas eran de la compañía, preguntando dónde rayos estaba y por qué no iba a trabajar. Al final, el teléfono se calló cuando Chrno arrancó el cable de la línea, harto de los repiqueteos.

Cuando ya no obtuvo respuesta de su amigo, Ewan Reminghton decidió averiguar qué pasaba con Chrno. Se dirigió a su casa, con preocupación y quizá creyendo que Rosette y el demonio se habían ido de viaje sin avisar… pero ni siquiera los dos celulares de Chrno contestaban sus llamados, así que podía presumir que algo malo pasaba. Entró a la casa usando su copia de la llave, y encontró a Chrno en el sofá, con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta la última vez que se vieron…

—… ¿Chrno? ¿Tienes idea de que llevas seis días ahí tirado? —le dijo Ewan, al instante dándose cuenta de que algo muy malo tenía el demonio y que en efecto, podía hacer días que estaba allí— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —

—… ¿Seis días? ¿Ha sido tan poco? Creí que habían pasado siglos… las horas se me hacen eternas desde que Rosette no está aquí. Maldita sea, me siento como un idiota. —susurró el demonio, luego de una vacilación en la que abrió sus ojos y miró directamente a su amigo abogado.

—Oh, rayos. ¿Y ahora qué hiciste, Chrno? —le preguntó el otro, y se sentó en el sillón individual— Tienes veinte minutos para contármelo todo. —

—… ¿Querer protegerla de mi Madre es muy malo, Ewan? Eso fue lo que intenté. Le dije a Rosette que no quiero casarme. Tuve que decírselo, ella sólo esperaba eso de nosotros. —empezó Chrno, suspirando largamente— No puedo dejar de pensar en ese gran error. Yo la amo y tú lo sabes… no quiero casarme para no tener que vérmelas con mi Madre de nuevo, sabes que el matrimonio en nuestra especie es… —

—Una batalla campal, por supuesto. ¿Le dijiste eso a Rosette? —

Chrno parpadeó varias veces seguidas, con el ceño fruncido.

—No… no le dije eso. —admitió.

— ¡Tonto! ¡¡Ve ahora mismo a hablar con ella!! Maldita sea, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh? Te dejo solo y haces desastres, solamente… ¡Corre, habla con Rosette y dile la verdad! —lo regañó su amigo—… ¡Pero primero date una ducha! Apestas como un perro muerto. —

Los dos echaron a reír, y Chrno supo que realmente sin su amigo sólo hacía un desastre tras otro.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡AWW! Otro capi medio loco, loco como nos gusta a nosotras XD ¡Pero muy pronto se vienen los buenos tiempos de nuevo! Ésta será la última pelea que Chrno y Rosette tengan, no se preocupen porque todo saldrá bien, los chicos se aman y merecen estar juntos… ¡Les aseguro que todo va a estar bien! Somos garantía del éxito XD. Bueno, nos despedimos entonces ¡Bye!**

**Y hágannos el favorcito de dejar un rewie, no sean malitos así que ya saben que también nos pueden recomendar con sus amigos y también lean lo que sigue n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Por fin parece que se van a arreglar… pero, ¡Changos! Chrno llega tarde y encuentra la panadería cerrada. Desesperado, no tiene más opción que volverse a casita, a probar suerte por la tarde. La sorpresita que le espera es que mientras él no estuvo, todo el tiempo Ewan Reminghton anduvo obrando a sus espaldas para traer a Rosette de regreso con él… ¡Y fue a buscarla, para devolverla a su casa! Un capítulo con algunos flashbacks emocionantes en los cuales veremos por qué Ewan es el mejor amigo de Chrno, y qué ha hecho para merecer el título del mejor amigo del mundo. La pareja por fin se reúne de nuevo, y ya no volverán a separarse gracias a la mejor idea que el demonio puede tener: entonar unos votos junto a la chimenea, para al menos estar unidos por el matrimonio de sus corazones, sin importar las normas legales… ¡UN CAPI SÚPER TIERNO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! El fic se acerca a su fin, no se lo pierdan n.n**

**Ya saben que pedimos que se contacten… ¡Háganlo! ¬¬**

**(Próxima Actualización: De aquí a otros 7 días, necesitamos escribir los votos de Chrno y Rosette antes que ellos lo hagan XD)**


	39. Trigésimo Noveno Acto

**¡Hola a todos los fans! Sep, somos imperdibles, como bien ya dijimos una vez, así que como no tienen tanta suerte de que estemos muertas ni nada, se tienen que aguantar otro episodio de este interminable fanfic XD ¡Que todavía seguirá un par de episodios más! Primero saludaré a mis bienamados lectores, porque son el pilar de nuestra "carrera" y no hay que defraudarlos n.n: _Antyto-chan_** (si nos remontamos a los primeros chaps, Chrno le preguntó lo mismo a Rosette y ella dijo que no, así que parece que no lo hizo. Como ya dije, hay muchas maneras de abusar de alguien 9.9); **_Chivicao_** (tendrán un par de hijos, unos cuantos… hehehehe); **_Satorichiva_** (los hago sufrir porque si no el fic no tiene chiste… y ya se acaba así que disfruten XD); **_Nathsuki-chan_** (qué bueno que te guste el fanfic, a nosotras nos gustó mucho escribirlo n.n); **_Loveless-san_** (por supuesto que lo vamos a terminar, no le faltan más que 13 capítulos contando este n.n); **_Antyto-chan_** (de nuevo, era el review del chap 37 ñ.ñ pero Rosette nunca le echó la culpa a sus amigas panaderas XD); **_Shiro-chan_** (emmhh… no puedes haber quedado muy bien de la cabeza si te leíste esta basura de golpe, pero igual te felicitamos XD); **_Misato Kat chan_** (¡Demonia! Ya tendrás oportunidad de ver algo más de Reminghton demostrando por qué es taaaan bueno con Chrno XD); **_Riku Daidouji_** (¡Chika! ¿Cómo puedes decir que Chrno es un tarado? ¡Eso no se dice! XD); **_Marion-Asakura_** (¡Sí, por favor! Ya aquí mismo se arreglan las cosas y empiezan las mieles verdaderas X.x); **_Lilium of the Silence_** (obvio, mientras yo viva siempre podrá ponerse de cabeza XD le mandaremos tu saludo a Joshua n.n); **_Nathsuki-chan_** (otra vez, y sí… ¿Qué gracia tendría la historia si no triunfara el amor al final? Sólo es cuestión de esperar y se verá 9.9); **_Kilvan_** (Sí, decidí echarle la culpa al fatídico ex presidente Nixon porque todo mundo habla mal de él y ya que XD ¡Salud!); **_Jillian_** (tu entusiasmo tiene recompensa, justo apareces para los mejores episodios n.n ¡Gracias por leer!); **_Alilu_** (ya puedes quitarte la impaciencia tu también, porque este es el episodio que todo mundo estuvo esperando por laaargo tiempo XD); **_Natsumi en Ciel_** (felicidades por las divagaciones, van por buen camino y muchas dudas te las quitarás hoy mismo n.n); **_Kuro Neko_** (el fic se termina en el capítulo 51, exactamente como en toda buena serie de animé… ¡Así que hay miel para rato! XD) **_y Kassandra Caldina _**(fúrica la muchacha porque aún no he actualizado... aprende que puedo tomarme más tiempo del que teóricamente estipulo muchas veces ¡Hay que estudiar! XD)

**¡Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí, gente! ¡Simplemente los adoramos a todos, no tienen idea del gusto que me da saludarlos en cada episodio! n.n Nos vemos al final del chap.**

Como en la mayoría de los capítulos, saludamos a nuestros autores preferidos de ¡Vamos, ustedes saben quiénes son! Sigan con toda la pila n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Trigésimo Noveno Acto: "Con esta Caricia te Tomo por Esposa"_**

_(1:04 PM – Martes)_

El demonio no recordaba que el camino hasta la panadería de las amigas de Rosette fuera tan largo. Le costó trabajo correr esas dos calles para llegar al local; tenía seis días desde que ella se fuera en los que no había probado ni un bocado, y se le hacía extraño que pese al estar extenuado, su cuerpo no se hubiera pasado al estado de ahorro de energía. Sin duda Chrno_-chan_ habría sido de muchísima ayuda en un momento como ése, en el cual solamente su sinceridad podría traer de regreso a Rosette hacia sus brazos. Agitado, Chrno se detuvo ante la entrada de la tienda, apoyándose en sus propias rodillas para recuperar un poco el aliento…

Pero al levantar la vista hacia la puerta, sólo vio una gran persiana de metal que cerraba el paso. Igual que en las ventanas… era tarde, ¿Ya estaba cerrado? Chrno miró su reloj y descubrió que en efecto, ya era más de la una de la tarde. Maldita fuera su puñetera suerte, que vivía jugándole un mal paso tras otro. El demonio golpeó con el puño cerrado la persiana, soltando una maldición en algún idioma extraño e ininteligible, y no tuvo más opción que pegarse la media vuelta, refunfuñando por su mala suerte. Caminó todo el trecho de vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, molesto hasta con el aire que le rodeaba. ¿Y ahora? No tenía otra que esperar hasta la tarde, al menos así sería más probable encontrar a la chica… pero no podía esperar. Es más, no quería esperar; con la suerte que tenía, chance y Rosette ya no vivía allí cerca, o mucho peor: se había ido a otra ciudad sin avisarle. No, mejor ni pensaba en eso. Ya no sabía qué hacer para aguantar hasta las cuatro y media de la tarde (la hora en que volvería a abrir la panadería, según Chrno lo suponía), no tenía ni qué pensar en que Rosette le hubiera abandonado.

Además, él tenía fe en que la chica no haría nada parecido.

Cabizbajo, Chrno entró a su casa y se quitó la chaqueta. El maldito otoño ya estaba presente en las calles con su fresco imperante, y aunque él prefería mucho más las estaciones frías a la primavera o el verano, el pensar en que no tenía a Rosette con él volvía más triste y gris el otoño de Nueva York. Soltó un suspiro bastante apesadumbrado y buscó con la mirada a Ewan, quien se había quedado en la casa en lo que él salía supuestamente "a buscar a Rosette", pero su amigo abogado no parecía estar por los alrededores.

Genial, otro que se había desaparecido.

El demonio se dejó caer en el sofá otra vez, en esta ocasión con la espalda sobre el respaldo del mismo, y se aflojó un poco el cuello de la camisa. Iba a encender la televisión, cuando un sonido detrás de él le hizo alzar ligeramente las orejas, algo confundido.

—… ¿C-Chrno? —dijo una voz suave, siguiendo al sonido.

Él se volvió despacio, reconociendo al punto la voz más dulce del mundo y el tartamudeo más inocente que conocía. Sus ojos de oro se posaron sobre la temblorosa mirada azul de la joven rubia, y de inmediato reconoció a Rosette, su más grande adoración.

—… ¿Rosette? —inquirió, queriendo asegurarse de que no veía cosas.

—Soy yo, Chrno… volví. —en efecto, se trataba de la verdadera Rosette. La chica estaba de pie sobre la alfombra, cargando la tira de un bolsito de viaje sobre su hombro con la cabeza algo baja— Volví, y esta vez no me iré de nuevo. Te lo prometo. —

Chrno se levantó del sofá inmediatamente, y saltó por encima del mismo para ir sobre su chica y estrecharla en un abrazo fuerte y aliviado. No cabía en su felicidad, al saber que ella también correspondió su abrazo con la misma fuerza y entusiasmo. Tenían mucho de no verse, y el estar separados dolía de un modo cruel y retorcido… el único modo de aliviar ese dolor era con un gran abrazo de ese calibre, posiblemente. Tan emocionado estaba el demonio de ver una vez más a su amada, que incluso la estrechó entre sus brazos hasta alzar a la chica del suelo, sin dejar de cubrir su rostro de besos así como ella derramaba lágrimas de alegría sobre el suyo. Finalmente, Chrno dejó que los pies de Rosette reposaran de nuevo sobre la alfombra y supo que era tiempo de decirle aquello por lo que había ido a buscarla en primer lugar, pero Rosette silenció sus palabras al cerrar sus labios posando un dedo sobre ellos.

—No tienes que decir nada, Chrno. Ewan me lo dijo todo, él es cómplice de mi regreso y es a él a quien deberías agradecerle porque he vuelto. No sé cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir siendo una tonta, si no me hubiera cruzado en Ewan en el centro, anteayer… —le dijo la chica, en un susurro.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió él, llevando a Rosette hacia el sofá. Sacó de sus manos el bolso y la chamarra que ella sostenía, y se sentaron los dos juntos, uno frente al otro— ¿Qué tiene que ver Ewan con todo esto? —

— ¿Dejarás que te lo cuente todo sin hacer objeciones? —pidió Rosette— ¿Y prometes que me escucharás hasta el final, para que ya no haya malentendidos entre nosotros otra vez? —

—… adelante, prometo no interrumpir. —juró el demonio, con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, sucede que anteayer iba yo caminando por una calle del centro y al doblar en una esquina, me encuentro con… —

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(Flashback - 10:16 AM del Domingo anterior)_

Rosette iba pensando en sus cosas, como todas las mujeres hacen cuando caminan por una calle céntrica un día soleado y disponen de dinero para hacer unas pequeñas compras. Llevaba una chaqueta ligera porque el fresco otoño le podía resfriar, y lo que menos deseaba era enfermarse; y un suave pantalón de algodón. Pensaba en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era el dolor de no ver a su querido Chrno. Ya hacía cuatro días que no se veían, a pesar de que él había prometido volver por ella para llevársela a casa… pacientemente, Rosette había esperado su regreso, porque estaba segura que si él aparecía en el local con la arrogancia de su presencia devastadora, ella se rendiría a la primera palabra que Chrno dijera y se iría con él inmediatamente. Lo necesitaba terriblemente, y también tenía la certeza de que Chrno le estaba dando tiempo para pensar porque deseaba ser considerado con ella. Dios, lo amaba aún más por eso, pero ya necesitaba que viniera a buscarla de una vez.

Esta vez, no tenía que ser ella la que se dejara vencer por los sentimientos.

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, Rosette casi fue atropellada por alguien que venía leyendo un periódico. La chica no alcanzó a hacerse a un lado, y por consiguiente esta persona tan indolente como un poste hizo que ella se cayera al suelo, sentada sobre su trasero.

— _¡Oiga! ¿Por qué no mira por dónde…? ¿Ewan?_ —dijo la chica, primero muy molesta, pero luego vio que el sujeto bajaba su periódico y le tendía una mano muy amable— _¿No es temprano para que ya estés levantado, en un Domingo por la mañana?_ —

—… _¿Rosette? Cielos, perdóname, no te había visto._ —el abogado ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie, con una sonrisita apenada— _Lo siento muchísimo, ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí, un Domingo a las diez? ¿Está Chrno contigo?_

—

Rosette calló su sonrisa en ese momento. Hacía mucho que nadie hablaba de Chrno en su presencia (en casa de las chicas, el nombre estaba prohibido) y de repente lo extrañó muchísimo. Tomó la mano que Ewan le ofrecía y se puso de pie con ligereza. Inmediatamente puso otra sonrisa en sus labios, como para disimular el golpe recibido por la mención de Reminghton.

—_N-no… a decir verdad, hace unos días que no estoy con él. Igual no es nada importante, ya lo resolveré por mí misma. Fue un gusto verte el día de hoy, Ewan; hasta luego. _—saludó ella, queriendo irse.

—_Espera…_ —Ewan la atrapó por el brazo, suavemente— _¿Qué es eso de que no estás con Chrno? ¿Qué ocurrió? _—

—_Nada importante, en serio._ —respondió Rosette, nerviosa.

—… _¿No me haces un favor? Toma un café conmigo y me cuentas todo lo que pasó. Seguro que ese cabeza hueca ya se mandó alguna nueva y ahora tú estás enfadada con él, ¿Verdad?_ —inquirió Reminghton— _Vamos, Rosette… por favor, siéntate a conversarlo conmigo. Te aseguro que no existe nadie mejor que yo con quien puedas hablar de lo que sea que pase, no hay nadie más imparcial que yo, lo juro. No porque Chrno sea mi amigo lo voy a defender, así que podemos hablar. _—

—… _muchas gracias, Ewan_. —aceptó la chica, rindiéndose.

Iba a escapar, al evitar una conversación con el mejor amigo de Chrno. Ya no era una niña tonta, y eso le dio el valor que necesitaba para sentarse con Ewan Reminghton en un café de la zona a tomar algo, sólo como excusa para hablar y aclarar los pensamientos del abogado. Él andaba muy informalmente vestido (ella estaba acostumbrada a verlo con traje y corbata todo el tiempo, por eso le extrañó encontrarlo de camisa y vaqueros en pleno centro) y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero oscuro, en el bolsillo de la misma estaban enganchados unos anteojos negros. La chica observó todos esos detalles en los escasos minutos de silencio que tuvieron hasta que la camarera les trajo su pedido, y luego Ewan tomó la palabra primero:

— ¿_Y bien? ¿Qué fue eso de que Chrno y tú ya no…? Se arreglaron hace menos de un mes, hasta donde yo sabía. No puede ser que ese cuerno hueco de Chrno haya arruinado las cosas, si es como lo sospecho._ —empezó.

—… _en realidad, fue culpa de los dos. Yo soy demasiado terca y tonta, y él es demasiado obstinado. No debería contradecirlo, a veces creo que tendría que haber aceptado las cosas como él me las dijo y ya_… —susurró la chica, y revolvió el contenido de dos sobrecitos de azúcar en su taza de café— _Lo siento por los dos, pero si tan sólo fuera más fácil_… —

— _¿A qué te refieres con _"aceptar las cosas como él me las dijo" —

—_Yo hice una broma respecto de casarnos, y él se puso nervioso cuando lo mencioné. En seguida me aclaró que no quería casarse conmigo, y eso… bien, eso es duro para cualquiera, ¿No? Me sentí mal cuando le escuché decirlo. No me imaginaba que Chrno fuera tan… intolerante. Y me di cuenta de que tal vez él no me ama lo suficiente, empecé a pensar que quizá lo nuestro es pasajero o algo así…_ —explicó ella, aún revolviendo su café— _Chrno dijo que podríamos seguir viviendo juntos a pesar de no estar casados, y que me seguiría amando del mismo modo… pero no sentí que fuera sincero._ —

Ewan se quedó en silencio unos segundos, escuchando la explicación de la chica. Se sonrió ligeramente, pensando en los motivos que Chrno tendría para negarse a contraer matrimonio con una chica de la que se hallaba locamente enamorado, y él como abogado era mejor que nadie para responder a la duda de Rosette. Juntó las manos delante de su barbilla en una actitud pensativa, y cuando la joven terminó de hablar, le preguntó:

— _¿Y no averiguaste por qué Chrno no quiere casarse?_ —

—… _él dijo que las leyes humanas no lo permiten en la actualidad; y que en su territorio era imposible que nos casáramos porque su Madre no aceptaría que se uniera conmigo. Me pareció una respuesta estúpida._ —contestó Rosette.

—_No es una respuesta estúpida, es una forma perfecta de ocultar una verdad horrible y abrumadora que te habría puesto los pelos de punta._ —

—… _¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ —inquirió la joven, extrañada.

—_Me refiero a que Chrno es un personaje muy importante en el territorio de Pandemonium. Si no fuera porque se escapó hace tiempo, su Madre ya le habría condenado a contraer matrimonio con alguna de sus hermanas, o algo por el estilo. Verás… él es un miembro de la que llaman "Primera Camada" o "Camada Real" de la Reina. Se trata de uno de los primeros quince hijos que Pandemonium tuvo, para asegurarse la supremacía de una dinastía con su sangre y corazón. Chrno, la actual Virreina Jezabel, incluso Aion… ellos tres eran hermanos, y los únicos que sobrevivieron de la Camada Real. Chrno es… en pocas palabras, un Príncipe allá de donde viene. Si se hubiera quedado, no dudo que su Madre lo habría casado con Jezabel y ahora serían Virreyes. Pero él eligió irse para hacer su propia vida, y aquí en la Tierra encontró más cosas de las que esperaba._ —comenzó el abogado, reclinándose en su silla.

»_Para casarse contigo según las leyes de su Madre, Chrno debería dejar que tú y su hermana se enfrentaran en una lucha hasta que una de las dos muera; y la que quede viva tendría el derecho de ser su esposa legítima. Tú, yo… aún Chrno, sabemos que definitivamente no puedes luchar contra un demonio de clase superior como Jezabel, y que no sobrevivirías. Él sólo quiere protegerte, por eso no desea casarse contigo "oficialmente". Si nos remontamos a los hechos, cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho algo semejante, Rosette. No sé por qué te enfadaste con él._ —continuó Ewan, con una sonrisa.

—… _Chrno no me dijo nada de esto._ —aseguró la chica, angustiada.

—_Si no lo hizo, fue porque pensó que era lo mejor, seguramente. Y no lo culpo por el malentendido; me veo en la obligación de defender su postura… Rosette, Chrno no va a dejar de quererte sólo porque no estén casados, estoy muy seguro de eso. Ahora… ¿Te das cuenta de que ambos han cometido un grave error aquí?_ —inquirió el hombre rubio, y bebió su café.

—_Tal vez. Quizá soy yo la única culpable, la que pretendía demasiado. Lo malo es que aún no sé si correr a buscarlo, o esperar a que él venga por mí._ —dijo la chica, afligida. Pensaba al mismo tiempo en por qué Chrno no se había atrevido a decirle toda la verdad— _No sé qué hacer. Estoy viviendo con unas amigas mías desde que dejé la casa, y hasta hoy estuve esperando a que Chrno viniera por mí y me llevara a la fuerza… oh, Ewan, ¡Me habría rendido ahí mismo y no me habría importado nada, te lo juro!_ —

—… _lo entiendo, pequeña Rosette. Mira, tengo una idea; haz lo siguiente: tú vuelve a la casa de esas amigas tuyas, que yo hablaré con Chrno en unos días. Si veo que él está tan desesperado como me lo imagino, lo convenceré de que vaya a buscarte; pero también haremos esto otro…_ —empezó el abogado, susurrando en el oído de Rosette el mismo plan que llevaría a cabo dos días después.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(Fin del Flashback – Retornamos a la conversación inicial)_

—… en efecto, Rosette. Yo no dejaré de amarte nunca, ni aunque no haya matrimonio entre nosotros. Aprecio mucho más las cosas así como las tenemos, nena, y no creo que sea necesario ningún papel que certifique cuánto te amo en realidad. —dijo Chrno, con una ligera sonrisa. Acababa de escuchar sin una sola interrupción el relato de Rosette, y ahora sostenía las manos de la chica entre las suyas, cariñosamente— Lo siento si no dije toda la verdad, pensé que tal vez no me ibas a creer si lo decía así. Digo, ya hasta para mí es increíble, pero para ti probablemente sería una locura. —repentinamente, estrechó de nuevo a la chica entre sus brazos, y respiró el aroma de su cabello con gran ansia— No quiero perderte, Rosette… eres humana y muy fuerte, pero no una criatura irrompible. No quiero que nada te pase, y por eso estoy dispuesto a vivir contigo sin leyes de por medio. ¿Me lo permitirás? —

—… por supuesto que sí, Chrno. Es lo único que quiero. —contestó ella, de nuevo con lágrimas felices en sus ojos azules— Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, no puedo pensar siquiera en vivir de nuevo alejada de ti. —

—Entonces… ¿Te quedarás, de ahora en más? ¿Y arreglaremos nuestros problemas hablando, antes de salir huyendo de ellos? —

—Seguro, Chrno. —aceptó la chica, gustosamente.

—… perfecto. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero te la daré esta noche. ¿Vas a esperar tanto, mi pequeña Rosette? Te aseguro que te va a encantar. —le dijo el demonio, con una sonrisa seductora sobre sus labios antes de besar a la joven con gran afecto.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(9:43 PM del mismo día)_

— ¿Qué clase de sorpresa dices que tienes para mí, eh? —dijo Rosette.

La impaciencia la consumía, desde que ese anuncio había sido hecho. El demonio no había soltado una sola palabra al respecto y la chica se ponía como loca por saberlo. Era mala para las sorpresas, definitivamente. Chrno sólo se sonreía perversamente cada vez que ella mencionaba el tema y solamente le hacía una negación con la cabeza. Ella lo había intentado todo (hasta hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla) para que le dijera, pero ni una sola palabra le había soltado. Sin duda, Chrno era bastante obstinado sin importar lo persuasiva que Rosette fuera.

Pero después de la cena y de que ella preguntara por millonésima vez en todo el día, Chrno supo que era hora de decírselo de una vez. Terminaron de comer y él la tomó de la mano, sin esperar al postre. Silenciosamente, el demonio la condujo por la sala oscura de la casa, hasta la gran chimenea que se hallaba encendida para destilar un poco de calor a la gran casa. Aunque no era ninguna ocasión especial, Rosette se había vestido especialmente hermosa esa noche (tal vez pensaba que eso influía en Chrno de alguna manera, y en efecto así era) con un vestido azul muy bonito. El demonio ayudó a la joven a tomar asiento sobre la alfombra, justo frente a la chimenea, y se quedaron ahí en silencio unos segundos, viéndose los rostros con gran emoción.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió Rosette— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —

—… ¿Podrías aguardar un momento? Me pongo muy nervioso a veces. —le dijo Chrno, sonriendo algo retorcidamente por la alteración— Es que tengo que decir algo muy importante ahora, Rosette. —

—L-lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte… —

—No digas eso, lo que quería decirte es que… bueno, no es fácil, porque se trata de una cosa en realidad muy pero muy importante, así que primero lo primero… —la interrumpió el demonio, y tomó a la chica entre sus brazos para besarla con gran pasión, de un modo que hacía mucho no ponía en práctica.

Despacio, Rosette salió de su impresión y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chrno, dejándose devorar por ese beso tan arrasador que conectaba sus seres de un modo tan único. Y muy lentamente, el demonio fue recostando a su chica sobre la alfombra, aprisionándola bajo la tentadora presión de su propio peso. Sin dejar de besarla febrilmente, Chrno buscó en los bolsillos de su vaquero esperando encontrar algo que llevaba guardando hacía un par de horas, para entregar a la persona que más amaba en aquel mundo y así ambos se aseguraban de que las cosas ya no cambiarían nunca más. Al fin encontró eso que buscaba, y paulatinamente fue acortando sus besos sobre los labios de la extasiada Rosette, hasta que finalmente concluyó sus caricias con un ligero ronroneo felino y el roce de su nariz sobre la mejilla de la chica.

—Rosette Christopher… —murmuró, en su oído. Entre sus cuerpos agitados, las manos del demonio buscaron la muñeca derecha de Rosette, y rápidamente él enganchó algo alrededor de la misma— Con este brazalete te tomo por esposa, y prometo honrar tu presencia todos los días de mi vida, así como también te doy mi palabra de protegerte, amarte y enaltecerte de aquí a que la Muerte nos separe… porque has de saber que desde este momento y sin papeles tontos de por medio, te considero mi mujer y no querré que nadie más te mire o se atreva a tocarte; porque desde este momento eres mía y sólo mía, así como yo también me encomiendo a ti y solamente a ti, mi pequeña Rosette; y porque de ahora en más seremos uno como nunca antes lo fuimos, aunque yo lo haya deseado tan fervorosamente desde siempre… te amo, mi hermosa Rosette Christopher… ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa, pequeña? —

La chica estaba muda, y sólo atinó a levantar la mano derecha. Sus ojos sorprendidos encontraron un pequeño brazalete de oro alrededor de su muñeca, puesto ahí por las amorosas manos de su demonio. La sonrisa en su rostro cobró vida lentamente, cuando al fin comprendió el significado de todo aquello, y estrechó fuertemente los hombros de Chrno en un abrazo lleno de felicidad. Él se levantó hasta sentarse sobre la afelpada alfombra, llevando consigo a la chica en su abrazo; y nuevamente cubrió de besos su mejilla y el contorno de su barbilla, mientras escuchaba sollozar a su chica embargada de alegría.

—… yo… yo acepto, Chrno. Por supuesto que lo acepto. Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu mujer, ¡Nada, en serio! Bueno… tal vez sí hay algo que me haría aún más feliz; tener un hijo tuyo… dos, tres, diez… ¡Los que tú quieras! Pero sin duda eso me haría sentir que soy verdaderamente tu mujer. —aceptó la chica, en una confusión de risa y llanto— Te amo, Chrno, por supuesto que quiero ser tu esposa. —

—Aún es muy pronto para un hijo, Rosette. No quiero que te sientas en la obligación de nada, así que yo puedo esperar todo lo que tú quieras… al fin y al cabo, tú todavía eres muy joven, ni siquiera cumpliste diecinueve. —le dijo él, con una caricia sobre la sonrojada mejilla de ella.

Al cabo de una vacilación, la chica frunció el ceño con un aire preocupado y miró a Chrno directamente al centro de sus dorados ojos hechiceros, con una duda aún más grande y reciente en ciernes.

—Pero, Chrno… ¿No se supone que esta es nuestra "noche de bodas"? —le dijo, temerosa.

El demonio echó a reír, sintiendo la gracia de la ocurrencia. Atrajo un poco más a la chica contra su pecho y sonrió traviesamente, dispuesto a darle a la pequeña Rosette la respuesta que ella se merecía:

—… creo que sí. Pero esto tiene dos salidas: número uno, podemos pasar el resto de la noche aquí frente al fuego, muy cómodos en ese sofá largo que fue testigo de tantas cosas… tú sabes, y dormirnos juntos sobre él hasta que llegue mañana y yo pueda saludarte como corresponde ahora; o número dos, podría cargarte en mis brazos, llevarte escaleras arriba y hacerte mía sin siquiera preguntártelo… —bromeó Chrno, mirándola de un modo lujurioso.

— ¡Chrno! —casi gritó ella, riéndose.

— ¡Ya sabía que esa idea no te iba a gustar! —dijo él, riendo de su broma.

—… no es que la idea no me guste. Es que para adecuarme a ESA IDEA aún necesito tiempo. Dame mi tiempo para pensarlo bien, juro que si eres bien paciente, te verás muy bien recompensado en el futuro. —pidió Rosette, con una sonrisita temblorosa en sus labios.

—Claro que te espero, nena. Te esperaré toda la vida si quieres. —aceptó él, y acomodó suavemente los flequillos rubios de Rosette sobre su frente.

Quizás esa promesa que estaba haciendo fuera más difícil de cumplir de lo que el demonio esperaba, a fin de cuentas. Mucho deseaba Chrno a esa mujer, y mucho la respetaba también. Una batalla feroz entre su anhelo y su sumisión se estaba librando dentro de su cuerpo, protagonizada por igualitarios grupos de sus propias Legiones… muy pronto, lo que esperaba tenía que ser pronto.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

El tiempo siguió pasando. Septiembre dio paso a Octubre, Noviembre y por fin llegó Diciembre. Pleno invierno en las calles neoyorquinas, cubiertas de la nieve más blanca del mundo y el clima más agradable de la nación. Navidad estaba cerca, y aunque Chrno no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso de celebrarla, él y su flamante esposa iban a armar un árbol dentro de la casa, cerca de la chimenea. Rosette insistió, eran tradiciones de todas las familias, y si ellos eran una familia también tenían que respetarla. El mismo Chrno se encargó de traer un pino enorme de un sitio lejano que no quiso mencionar (no hubo forma de hacerle confesar de dónde lo había sacado) y Rosette lo decoró, con muchas y muy hermosas cosas que había conseguido especialmente. Cuando acabó, el resultado fue un hermoso pino navideño verde, rojo y blanco. La gran estrella en el ápice daba el toque único a la composición, y finalmente, la chica corrió a la cocina y regresó con algo entre sus manos.

Era un paquete, envuelto para regalo con un gran moño dorado encima. Era un paquete pequeño, pero muy primorosamente preparado. La chica dejó el pequeño regalo debajo del árbol, y se paró junto a Chrno para contemplar una vez más el conjunto.

Chrno miró al paquete y luego a Rosette, y frunció el ceño.

—Más te vale que eso no sea para mí. —dijo, a modo de amenaza.

— ¿Y qué si lo es? —contestó la chica, burlona.

—… nada, es que… nunca antes había recibido un obsequio de Navidad. Apuesto a que el Niño Jesús se enojaría mucho si se enterase de esto. Un demonio hijo de la Madre del Mal, recibiendo regalos el día de Su nacimiento… —él volvió la mirada hacia el techo, con un gesto cómico.

—No seas blasfemo, Chrno. —lo regañó ella— Y apuesto a que mañana por la noche tendrás muchos regalos más, sólo es cuestión de esperar. —

— ¿Qué hay mañana por la noche? —inquirió Chrno, extrañado.

—Pues la cena de Navidad, cariño. Tienes que ayudarme con eso… ya lo sabes, me harían falta unas manitos más pequeñas que puedan socorrerme en la cocina. —Rosette le guiñó el ojo con complicidad, sonriendo dulcemente.

¿Cena de Navidad? ¿Desde cuándo iba a hacerse una cena de Navidad en su casa? En vísperas de un hecho tan importante… Chrno solamente sonrió, un poco asustado por los cambios que sufría su vida.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Precioso! Qué tierrrrno, seguro se pensaron que no los casábamos nada a los chicos, pero al final fuimos buenitas y al menos les dimos le beneficio del matrimonio aunque no sea con papeles y todo n.n Jaja, bueno, ahora se nos preparan porque inevitablemente está llegando el final tan ansiado de este fanfic, nos faltan pocos episodios (en comparación con todos los que ya hay XD) para acabarlo, así que espérenlos porque se vienen lindos. Nadie queda sin enganchar en esa historia, así que le pondremos un poco de acción romántica a la vida de Ewan Reminghton… sólo como bonus track especial XD**

**Y como siempre pedimos por favor, ¡Déjennos un review, aunque sea chiquito! Y esperen el siguiente capítulo, además de que pueden recomendarnos si lo quieren n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**La cena de Navidad… o el preludio de ella. Rosette necesita ayuda en su cocina y pues; ¡Se la pide a Chrno_-chan_! Tanto hace que no vemos al pequeñín, que teníamos que traerlo de regreso y en toda su gloria y ternura. Después de pasarse toda la mañana del 24 de Diciembre preparando el pavo relleno y el resto de los manjares de la cena, por fin ella y el chiquillo tienen un rato libre para hacer de las suyas… aunque por si no se dieron cuenta, Rosette sigue siendo virgen XD. La gran noche empieza con la llegada de los primeros invitados (les juro que Chrno nunca supo que iba a ser tanta gente, de repente le pareció que había muchos intrusos en su casa ¬¬) y entre estos "invitados" está la hermana mayor de Chrno, Jezabel (sep, mi OC al ataque XD) La despampanante presencia de la Virreina llama la atención del único soltero más codiciado del cuento, por supuesto… ¡No se pierdan el comienzo de otra "historieta" de amor! PRINCIPIOS DE ROMANCE Y UNO QUE OTRO CASORIO PRONTO XD**

**Ya nos cansamos de pedirlo, ¡Pero contáctense pronto!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días, Rosette está muy ocupada en la cocina y un pavo no se hace solo ¬¬)**


	40. Cuadragésimo Acto

**Weenasss… ¡Ya vinimos de nuevo! Seh, a traer otro nuevo episodio de este súper fanfic (digo súper porque nunca había escrito nada tan largo ni tan complicado XD) y pues como es cortesía nuestra de siempre, les dejamos un saludo a los fieles lectores (sentimos no poder contestar sus rewies, pero no lo permite v.v); _Kassandra Caldina_ **(continuación a la orden, y acorde a las fechas, espero te guste cómo siguen las cosas ¡Mil gracias por el hermoso rewie! XD); **_Marion-Asakura_** (sí, sí, por Dioz X.x ahora es definitivo, todo se arregló para siempre por fin X.x jajajjaa);**_ Riku Daidouji_** (gracias por retirar lo de que Chrno es un tarado, vieron que estaba feo el matrimonio de los demonios jajajjaa); **_Koneko-chan18_** (pues nos complace que nos leas, y si quieres chatear con una servidora, suelo conectarme los viernes por la tarde n.n); **_ShIrOn-cHaN dEmOn On HiGh_** (vaya nick el tuyo O.o jajajaj no me digas que tenemos la culpa de tu estado mental, porque si no me pego un tiro X.x ¡Thnks!); **_Ranmalutik_** (otra persona que perdió la mitad de las neuronas leyéndonos a nosotras XD ¡Tres horas y media! Te va a dar un aneurisma XD); **_Lilium of the Silence_** (seguimos saludando a Joshua para ti, y desgraciadamente el collar de diamantes no era para Rosette, Chrno lo compró porque le gustan las cosas que brillan XD); **_Cedrick_** (que mandó un mensaje privado que nos dejó medio perturbadas… O.o escribo fics con o sin mi hermana y con lo que a mí se me antoje, porque a mí también me gusta lo que al común de la gente XD ¡Pero gracias por la observación! Y somos de Argentina); **_Sakura Elric_** (¡Gracias, ninia! No quisimos hacer una boda con todas las letras, pero fue sin duda más o menos igual que un casorio normal XD); **_Azka_** (ok, no queremos cargar con una muerte en nuestra conciencia así que mejor te hacemos caso y actualizamos… ¡No te mates, ama a Chrno! XD); **_Chivicao_** (ya verás el contenido del regalito, y sí… esta vez se reconcilian para siempre X.x ¡Thnks!); **_Alilu_** (cuyo "yo interno" volvió al ataque y me dio un infarto leve… pero ya me curé, estoy bien X.x ¡Lo juro, estoy bien! Pronto podrás hacerle todo lo que quieras a tu querido Chrno XD); **_Tenshi of Light_** (Ok, primero: no soy Santa Claus y segundo… no hago milagros, la fecha era hoy y Felices Fiestas, espero que te guste el reno en el suéter de Chrno XD); **_Kuro Neko_** (jejeje lástima que no te guste la Navidad, Chrno terminará adorándola a fin de cuentas… ¡Muahahahaha! ¡Mil gracias! n.n);**_ Kilvan_** (¡BUAAAHHH! Es una pena que aún no hayas podido continuar tu fanfic, con lo mucho que me gusta v.v bueno, igual y verás cómo se las apaña Chrno XD) **_y Jillian _**(sep, yo solía escribir fanfics de Beyblade en otra página, pero es una parte de mi pasado que pienso dejar atrás XD ¡Jajaja! Como si fuera posible thnks por el review n.n).

**¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, gente!! Los adoramos, nos hace mucho bien recibir sus saludos, casi es como si nos diera más energía para escribir n.n ¡Los amamos! Nos vemos al final del chap del día de hoy.**

Y como es costumbre en nuestro host, saludamos a nuestras autoras preferidas, como son Helena Venus, Shady Darklight, Mornie McDouglas, Kilvan y muchos otros n.n ¡FELICIDADES, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y PROSPERIDAD PARA TODOS!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo (X.x) Acto: "Una Blanca Navidad en Nueva York"_**

_(24 de Diciembre, víspera de Navidad - 9:24 AM - Sábado)_

- ¡Pavo asado! ¡Esto va a ser _kawaii_! -exclamó Chrno_-chan_, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué tiene de genial el pavo asado? Más trabajo para mí, ¿No lo crees? ¿Quién es la que tiene que cocinarlo? -dijo Rosette, riendo suavemente- No te quedes ahí parado, Chrno_-chan_; hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy. Vamos, abre ese refrigerador y pásame todo lo que te vaya pidiendo, ¿Sí? -

Era maravilloso. No había otra palabra para describir la alegría del tiempo de Navidad con Rosette en su cocina. Chrno_-chan_ estaba muy contento pese a que en teoría, esos días festivos eran deprimentes para los de su clase. Según la Ley de Pandemonium, Chrno tendría que estar "visitando a sus parientes" para alejarse del aire santificado de las ciudades en víspera del Nacimiento de Jesús. Tenía muchísimos años sin hacer eso, y más desde que decidió no volver a vivir en la oscuridad de su territorio natal; antes, se resignaba a pasar las festividades encerrado en su casa y sin salir bajo ningún concepto, echado sobre su cama en un letargo profundo y reparador que no interrumpiera de ningún modo el funcionamiento de sus Legiones… el aura santa que envolvía al mundo en el tiempo de Navidad podía ser fatal para los demonios más débiles… ¿Podía él convertirse al Cristianismo, y volverse católico o algo de eso? Seguro lo mandaban a crucificar, si se aparecía por el Vaticano con semejante pedido.

Realmente era gracioso, si lo pensaba con el debido descaro.

Pasaron toda la mañana del 24 de Diciembre preparando bocadillos para la cena. Un pavo entero con tres capas de glaseado estaba asándose en el horno y Chrno_-chan_ pegaba su naricita al cristal para ver cómo ocurría la cocción. A los atentos ojos de Rosette, él no tenía nada mejor que hacer que eso, y le daba una cierta pena verlo ahí tan ensimismado. Por eso le arrojó un trapo de cocina por la cabeza para llamar su atención.

- ¡Hey! ¿Chrno_-chan_? ¿No me ayudas a preparar los postres? -le pidió.

-… _Hai_. _Gomen nasai_, me distraje con el pavo. -contestó él.

- ¿Me parece a mí, o de repente estás algo deprimido? -apreció la joven, y se agachó delante del chico para correr los flequillos de su frente y dedicarle una mirada a sus rojizos ojos- No tienes buen aspecto… no estarás enfermo, ¿No? Por favor, ¡Dime que estás bien! -repentinamente en un ataque de loca paranoia, Rosette abrazó fuertemente al niño.

-_Daijobu_, _daijobu_… Me encuentro bien, Rosette-_san_, por supuesto. -sonrió él, respondiendo el abrazo de Rosette.

-… ¿Entonces me acompañas a hacer unas compras? Necesito algunas cosas para los postres, y ahora que veo no tenemos suficiente en la nevera… vamos, seguro te divertirás. -dijo la chica, calmándose.

-Supongo que es una buena idea… ¿Tengo que cambiarme? -inquirió el niño, y se separó de Rosette para mostrarle las manchas de mugre que tenía en su suéter- No voy a salir así a la calle, _iya_, _iya_. -

-Bueno; si quieres ponerte otro suéter, hay uno sobre tu cama. -dijo ella, y con un guiño de su ojo, de complicidad- Aquí te espero… -

- ¿También quieres que… _me cambie de la otra manera_? -

-No, no me hace falta un hombretón grande y fuerte para llevar una bolsa con puras barras de chocolate y helado, Chrno_-chan_. Hoy me siento asalta cunas y prefiero a un chiquillo conmigo, te ves muy lindo cuando te pones una multitud de abrigos encima. -rió Rosette, pellizcándole ligeramente la mejilla. Antes de que él se fuera, le dio un beso en la frente y luego lo envió a su cuarto con un empujoncito.

Un rato más tarde y bajo toneladas de abrigos, Chrno_-chan_ y Rosette salieron de la casa. El chico había encontrado efectivamente el suéter, era un buzo de algodón de un rojo penetrante con el simpático dibujo de la cabeza de un reno de nariz brillante en el pecho (_NdelA: Mucho… en realidad, mucho "Diario de Bridget Jones"…_ ¬¬) y como realmente al chico no le gustaba mucho ese abrigo, se había echado varias chaquetas con interior de piel para cubrirlo. Por un lado hizo bien, porque las calles de Nueva York estaban heladas en esos momentos. Luego de caminar unos minutos un poco distanciados uno del otro, finalmente se animó a tomar con su manito fría la mano enguantada de Rosette, y una sonrisa de congelamiento se dibujó en sus finos labios. Chrno_-chan_ pensó que sus Legiones ya necesitaban alguna clase de mantenimiento urgente, porque su termostato interno empezaba a fluctuar de manera errática y en invierno siempre pedía a Ewan Reminghton que le hiciera una revisión masiva. Nunca se sabía cuándo era necesario un drenaje de Energía Astral para depurar todo su organismo.

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron hasta el mercado, descubriendo que a pesar de ser sábado y 24 de Diciembre, aún estaba abierto al público y lleno de personas. La chica y el niño se entremetieron en medio de la multitud de otros compradores y finalmente lograron entrar al local. Recorriendo las góndolas, eran las damas de más alta categoría de su barrio quienes echaban miradas furtivas y enternecidas sobre Chrno_-chan_ y el modo en que obedecía a Rosette en todo lo que ella le pedía.

- _¿¡Nani!?_ ¿Seis barras de chocolate? ¿Para qué necesitamos tanto? -dijo él, con la extrañeza tinta en su inocente mirada rojiza.

-Porque tengo que hacer varios postres, Chrno_-chan_… ¿Cómo piensas dar una cena de Navidad si no tienes suficientes postres? Ve a buscar también unas cuantas alcaparras… necesito barritas de caramelo, y mucha azúcar impalpable para las masitas. También faltan la mermelada y el jarabe de arándanos. -la chica enumeraba tocándose las yemas de los dedos en una actitud pensativa.

-… pues la mermelada existiría si _ALGUIEN _no se la comiera a cucharadas, como sé que hace. -bromeó Chrno, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Pero es que es tan deliciosa! -se lamentó Rosette, graciosamente- Ya, ve a buscar eso. Yo iré por el helado y nos vemos en la fila de las cajas, para volver a casa. No podré terminar los preparativos para la cena si no tengo todo lo que necesito… ¡Vamos, vamos, rapidito! -

-… _Neh_, ¿No crees que es demasiada comida para nosotros solos? -apreció el niño, con una mueca de cansancio.

-Oh, Chrno_-chan_ querido; no vamos a ser sólo nosotros. Te dije que esto de la Navidad es una cosa familiar, así que tal vez… tengamos más compañía de la que crees. -dijo Rosette, algo avergonzada. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas y besó en la frente al atónito Chrno antes de susurrar en su oído- L-lo siento mucho, te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿Sí? -

-Me debes una _GRAN_ explicación. -decidió el chico, tras unos segundos de vacilación. Luego salió corriendo a buscar lo que ella le había pedido.

Cuando se quedó sola en el pasillo, Rosette se sonrió con gran satisfacción. Ah, ¿Qué sería de su vida si Chrno no estuviera en ella? No quería ni imaginar la cantidad de cosas malas que podían llegar a sucederle en una ciudad tan difícil como Nueva York, y sólo se sonrió con más alegría al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía una familia y alguien que la quería mucho, que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse en realidad. Empujó su carrito de compras hacia el frente, buscando con la mirada sobre el exhibidor unas cuantas barras de chocolate para taza.

-… es un lindo hijo el que tienes… ¿Su padre es un demonio, acaso? -le dijo una mujer detrás de ella.

Rosette se volvió y miró a la señora, una amable dama que le sonreía con gran simpatía y sostenía en sus brazos a un niño de unos dos años. Tres niños más grandes andaban alrededor de ella, y tenía un pequeño de no menos de un año sentado dentro del carro de compras, entre algunos artículos de la sección de limpieza. Rosette le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma amabilidad, y se detuvo antes de dar la vuelta alrededor del exhibidor, pues había encontrado la barra de chocolate que buscaba.

-En realidad Chrno_-chan_ no es… -empezó a explicar la chica, pero frenó sus palabras al darse cuenta de que no podía decir que Chrno era su esposo, sería un poco incongruente a los ojos de cualquiera- Quiero decir, claro que sí. Su padre es demonio… sí, eso. -aclaró.

-He oído que los demonios son excelentes esposos. Bueno, algunos son mucho mejores que los hombres de esta ciudad, por supuesto. Sé que cuidan muy celosamente a sus esposas o novias, y que son muy atentos a la hora de hacerse cargo de sus… sus asuntos, tú sabes. -dijo la otra mujer, y señaló a su bebé en el momento que habló de _"asuntos"_.

-Puede ser… mi esposo siempre es muy atento conmigo. Él… él salvó mi vida, por decirlo de alguna manera. -contestó Rosette, sonriendo.

- ¡Qué romántico! ¿Qué no daría yo porque el enclenque de mi esposo hiciera algo así por mí? -dijo la mujer, y luego su tono se volvió despectivo.

-… Neh, Rosette-_san_, aquí tengo lo que querías… -dijo la vocecita de Chrno_-chan_, quien apareció dando la vuelta al exhibidor cargando varias cosas en sus brazos. Puso todo dentro del carrito de Rosette- ¿Algo más, o ya nos vamos a casa? -

-… ¡Qué niño tan educado, por Dios! -exclamó encantada la mujer que hablaba con Rosette- Y se ve tan adorable, pobrecito. -

- ¿Rosette-_san_? -inquirió Chrno, confundido. La mueca de horror en su cara era más que evidente- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -

-N-nada, hijito… ven, cariño, mejor vamos a casa. Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos y seguro que papá no puede esperar para tomar su almuerzo. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señora. -le dijo Rosette, a medida que empujaba tanto a Chrno_-chan_ como al carrito en dirección a la salida del supermercado.

-… ¿_Musuko_? ¿_Otousan_ nos espera? ¿_Nani_… qué rayos pasaba aquí, Rosette-_san_? -inquirió Chrno_-chan_, siendo empujado por la nerviosa Rosette.

-Luego te lo explico, en serio. -se disculpó ella, algo apesadumbrada.

Todo el camino de vuelta fue silencioso. Chrno_-chan_ cargaba una de las bolsas con la compra y Rosette la otra, y ambos estaban callados, cada uno en lo suyo. La chica iba silenciosa y perdida en sus pensamientos, aún intrigada por lo que se sentía tener un bebé en sus brazos… debía de ser una sensación muy hermosa, el tener un hijo. No podía dejar de pensar e imaginar a la mujer con todos sus pequeños, la que acababa de conocer en el supermercado. Miró de reojo a Chrno_-chan_, y se preguntó si su esposo estaría pensando en algo parecido. Decidió que no, Chrno siempre estaba muy ocupado con otras cosas más importantes que ésa, no debía molestarlo con sus tonterías.

Por su parte, Chrno no entendía el silencio de Rosette. Sólo esperaba que no fuera por su culpa que ella no hablaba, o si no esa Navidad no iba a sentirse tan bien como esperaba…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(8:45 PM - Plena Nochebuena)_

La casa sin duda había quedado preciosa. Rosette puso decoraciones con motivos navideños por todas partes, y aunque Chrno no aprobaba mucho el que se festejase la Navidad en su casa (a veces la cabeza le dolía mucho, por sólo escuchar los villancicos de puerta en puerta y esas cosas), decidió dar todo su apoyo a la chica. Al fin y al cabo, si festejar Navidad la hacía feliz, entonces él también iba a celebrarlo. Cualquier cosa con tal de que su Rosette fuera feliz y disfrutara de su compañía.

Pensando en eso y en el incómodo silencio que hubo en el camino de vuelta del mercado esa mañana, Chrno había salido de la casa poco después del almuerzo y secretamente regresó con un paquete. El mismo que en esos momentos iba a dejar debajo del primoroso árbol que había ella había armado para el evento. Esperaba que su dizque "regalo" de Navidad le gustara a su pequeña Rosette, después de todo él no dejaba de pensar ni por un minuto en su felicidad y se sentía mucho mejor cuando la hacía sonreír. Igualmente aún pensaba en el silencio penoso de esa mañana, y no sabía qué creer respecto de la chica y lo que hubiera pasado.

Hacia las nueve de la noche, Chrno ya se había cambiado. Rosette estaba terminando de poner la mesa en el comedor principal de la casa, una mesa larga y con demasiados platos… al menos al demonio le pareció que eran más de los que podría soportar. Miró con una mueca a la chica que preparaba todo lo más elegante posible, y solamente atinó a cruzarse de brazos, apoyándose en el vano de la puerta de comedor.

-… ¿No vas a cambiarte, Rosette? -le dijo.

-En seguida voy. Por ahora quiero acabar con esto, y luego… -

La chica se interrumpió cuando sintió unas fuertes manos armadas con garras que se deslizaban sobre su cadera, en dirección a su vientre. Luego, un escalofrío de emoción recorrió su espalda cuando los ardientes labios de su demonio le dejaron un beso en la curva del cuello, seguidos de un abrazo más fuerte que uno de alivio.

-Ya déjalo, yo me encargaré de la mesa. Tú ve a ponerte muy linda, si es acaso posible que seas más hermosa de lo que ya eres. Anda, deja todo en mis manos y verás que no te defraudaré. -le dijo él, con un ronroneo al oído.

-E-está bien. Pero si llega alguien, hazlo pasar, por favor… -aclaró ella.

-Claro, no voy a dejarlo afuera con esta nieve. -

Rosette subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto y Chrno se quedó en el comedor, poniendo el resto de la mesa. Él no sabía mucho de etiqueta a la hora de comer, pero al menos tenía idea acerca de qué lado iban los cubiertos y las servilletas, o cómo se colocaban correctamente las rodajas del pan en bandeja y cosas como ésa. Acababa de poner todos los cubiertos, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Corrió de inmediato a atenderlo, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Joshua Christopher, el hermano de Rosette, y su esposa Satella. El embarazo de la mujer era muy evidente, de casi cinco meses.

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Chrno! -saludó Satella, inmediatamente abrazando a su concuñado con efusividad- ¿Nos ayudas con unas cosas? -

-… buenas noches. -dijo a su vez Chrno, con una sonrisita algo rendida al encanto navideño- ¿Qué es lo que traen ahí? -

-Nada menos que algunos regalos, ya sabes… para todos. -le explicó Joshua, y arrastraba adentro de la casa una bolsa de tela con muchos bultos en su interior- Mi hermana dijo que iban a ser bastantes personas, y no escatimé en gastos para estas Navidades. Será la primera que pase con una familia unida y quería celebrarla como se debe. -

-… sí, por supuesto. -convino Chrno, extrañado.

Hubiera querido preguntarle a Rosette en realidad cuántas personas iban a meterse en su casa esa noche, y arrancarse los cabellos uno por uno al saber el número exacto. Pero era Navidad, y Rosette siempre arreglaba todo diciendo que mejor pájaro en mano a un ciento volando, así que Chrno pensaba matar dos de esos pájaros de un solo tiro cuando la chica volviera… ¿Por qué siempre todo pasaba sin que él se enterase? Qué manera de actuar a sus espaldas. Se sonrió, contento por primera vez desde que empezara ese asunto de la Navidad, y supo que esa fiesta tal vez no iba a ser tan mala después de todo.

El demonio observó que tanto Joshua como su esposa estaban vestidos muy elegantemente. Él de esmoquin y su mujer con un vestido color arena con una pequeña estola de piel sintética. Y se preguntó por qué él mismo andaba de vaqueros y zapatillas, cuando todo el mundo se iba a venir tan refinado.

No tuvo tiempo para cambiarse, otras personas tocaban el timbre.

En los siguientes veinte minutos llegaron más invitados, a saber: las tres amigas de Rosette (unas arpías, en opinión de Chrno), su amigo Ewan… para la sorpresa del demonio, incluso vino su vecina de al lado, la viuda Valentine con su pequeña hija Azmaría. Chrno nunca supo cómo le hizo Rosette para atraer a esa mujer loca a la casa, pero agradecía que hubiera hecho las paces con la vecina aunque fuera indirectamente. Y por último (la mayor sorpresa de todas las que el demonio podía tener) quien llamó a su puerta más tarde de lo debido fue su propia hermana, Jezabel. La Virreina de Pandemonium se quedó unos segundos en la entrada de la casa, con una ligera sonrisa que usó para admirar a su hermano menor.

-… ¿Jez? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -inquirió Chrno, con cautela.

-Tu mujer me llamó por teléfono… no sé de dónde sacó mi número. Me dijo que ustedes querían hacer una cena y estaban invitando a sus amigos más cercanos. Supongo que también habrá hablado con nuestra Madre, pero ya sabes cómo es ella con este asunto de la Navidad. -explicó la mujer demonio, y Chrno vio que en su mano derecha traía una bolsa de papel estampado con algunos paquetes pequeños- Al principio no pensaba venir… pero algo en la voz de esa chica me obligó a hacerlo. Y Chrno, es una suerte que lo de tu "matrimonio" con ella no haya trascendido, o si no mamá vendrá aquí hecha una furia contigo. Pero no te preocupes, yo la mantendré ocupada para que no se entere. -añadió la Virreina, y guiñó el ojo a su hermano en una mueca de simpatía.

- ¿Por qué de repente la Fiscal del Distrito de Pandemonium es tan buena con un hermano que lleva siglos sin ver, y que casi enjuicia por una estupidez? -le dijo Chrno, aún con cautela.

- ¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué? -insistió Jezabel, con una risa- Vamos, hermano. Ya no pongamos delante los viejos rencores del pasado… después de todo y como dicen los humanos; es Navidad, ¿O no? -

Chrno sonrió de medio lado, recordando las palabras de Rosette: _"La Navidad es tiempo para compartir, para hacer nuevos amigos y para perdonar a los que nos ofenden. No hay mejor época que esa, porque ahí todos aprenden a ser mejores personas y es precisamente durante esta festividad que la raza Humana demuestra que en realidad no es tan mala y puede ser respetada tanto como los demonios."_ había dicho ella, y ahora veía por qué tenía razón. Se hizo a un lado, y ofreció la entrada a su hermana.

-Feliz Navidad, Jezabel. -le dijo, a modo de bienvenida.

-Igualmente, hermano. Traje algunos obsequios, creí que se verían bien debajo de tu árbol… oh, sí. La chica me contó del árbol, y de los maravillosos planes que tenía para hacer de esta su primera Navidad en familia. -dijo la Virreina, con una sonrisa radiante.

Chrno vio que en efecto, todos los que estaban presentes en su casa se habían vestido realmente muy elegantes, y estaba a punto de ir a cambiarse cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron golpecitos en el piso de arriba. Levantó la mirada, y vio que por la escalera principal venía bajando Rosette… su Rosette, la mujer más hermosa que en su vida hubiera visto. Rápidamente, caminó a recibirla al pie de las escaleras, sin quitar los ojos de su preciosa persona. Ella llevaba un divino vestido de color rosado con mangas largas y la espalda al descubierto, cuya falda llegaba al piso y estaba bordada con algunas piedrecitas de colores liliáceos y rosados. El vestido era de corte sencillo y de grácil caída, y el añadido de un peinado alto que enmarcaba su rostro entre tirabuzones rubios y maquillaje ligero la volvía, a los ojos del demonio, la chica más linda de toda la celebración. Esperó a que ella llegara a su nivel, y le tendió la mano con un gesto principesco… tímidamente, Rosette entregó su delicada mano, y él se ofreció a besarle el dorso, con una muestra de respeto.

-Milady, ¿Se encuentra usted sola esta noche? -le dijo, en tono zalamero.

-… desafortunadamente no, mi señor. Un noble príncipe que no es humano ni tampoco un caballero me espera, muy ansiosamente… supongo. -la chica contestó con una risita al principio, sonrojada por lo penetrante de la mirada de él- ¿Ha visto usted a mi noble príncipe? -

-Creo que está en el cuarto de arriba, cambiándose de ropa. Iré por él, y si lo encuentro le diré que la dama más hermosa de la noche estaba en su busca, pero yo llegué primero. -siguiéndole la corriente, Chrno bromeó un poco más y al final soltó la mano de la chica, para subir a su habitación.

-… bueno, pero dígale que no se tarde mucho, la cena comenzará de un momento a otro y no puede perderse nada. -

Rosette echó a reír, encantada por la galantería de Chrno. Luego bajó el tramo restante de escaleras para ir a reunirse con el resto de la gente que se hallaba en la sala. Entre saludo y saludo, se acercó la hora de la cena y Chrno por fin salió de su cuarto ya cambiado. Siempre dijo que no le daría el gusto a nadie de que lo vieran de esmoquin, y aquella ocasión no sería una excepción, por lo que se echó encima lo más correcto que encontró.

Y hacia las diez de la noche, Rosette trajo el primer plato de la cena.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:46 PM del mismo día)_

Faltaba poco para que dieran las doce, y sería hora de intercambiar los obsequios, abrirlos y además de brindar y tomar los postres que Rosette tan enérgicamente había preparado. La cena fue una delicia que todo mundo elogió, incluso Chrno aunque ya estuviera acostumbrado a la excelencia de la cocina de Rosette. Los comensales se encontraban ahora cómodamente esparcidos por la sala, conversando en los sofás o de pie cerca del árbol. Ese ambiente de alegría y paz era lo que Chrno había necesitado en mucho tiempo… era un poco delicado para la sidra y esas cosas, por lo que apenas bebió un poco y sólo se limitó al agua. En esos momentos él se hallaba conversando con su amigo Ewan y el hermano de Rosette, Joshua, ya que ellos tres eran los únicos del género masculino en aquella casa.

Las mujeres estaban congregadas en los sofás alrededor de Satella, en una larga charla sobre embarazos y maternidades. Incluso la viuda Valentine se había animado a hablar más, aprovechando que su hijita dormía rendida de cansancio en su regazo.

-Debo reconocer que Rosette y tú hicieron un buen trabajo, Chrno. Esta ha sido una hermosa fiesta navideña. Nunca creí que te vería metido en algo como esto. -apreció Ewan, y levantó su copa de sidra en honor del demonio.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo creí… pero ella obra pequeños cambios en mí. Pequeños cambios que me agradan y me hacen sentir feliz. -admitió el muchacho de cabellos violáceos- No sé qué haría sin ella. -

-Señores, ¡Es de mi hermana de quien hablamos! Yo puedo decirles en verdad cuán maravillosa es, porque fue Rosette precisamente quien me crió. -les dijo el chico rubio, sonriendo ampliamente.

La conversación siguió por asuntos de negocios entre Chrno y Joshua. El amigo de Chrno, Ewan, se había quedado en silencio con sus azules ojos viendo hacia un personaje muy distinguido de la reunión: Jezabel, hermana de Chrno. No era la primera vez que la veía… trabajaban en el mismo bufete de abogados de Nueva Jersey, y más de una vez habían compartido un café por asuntos más oficiales sobre clientes y arreglos monetarios. Pero sólo eso. Trabajaban en el mismo edificio, y aunque ella era una mujer hermosa (hermosamente aburrida, si le preguntaban a Chrno), Reminghton nunca la había invitado a salir. Era normal en él que saliera con casi todas las mujeres que se involucraban en su carrera, pero nunca con Jezabel… no sabía si se debía a que la respetaba por ser la hermana mayor de Chrno, si era porque ella era una Princesa o porque simplemente era la Virreina de Pandemonium y el título le metía miedo.

Reminghton dejó que el azul de sus irises se paseara sobre la distinguida figura de la Virreina. Jezabel era una preciosidad, si de él dependía definirla. Una dama de largo cabello albirosáceo, que en esos momentos llevaba alzado en un rodete alto con un palillo atravesado; muy alta y de ojos verdeazules. Su cutis blanco y algo pálido era realmente una porcelana, y donde más se le iban los ojos era en la escultural figura que escondía debajo de ese ajustado vestido rojo; y en el enorme tajo que el vestido tenía, por donde asomaba la mitad del muslo sobre sus piernas delicadamente cruzadas como una gran dama. Ella escuchaba atentamente lo que decían las otras mujeres, pero no acotaba nada a la conversación.

Luego, tan repentinamente como todo había empezado, Reminghton la vio excusarse con las mujeres del círculo y levantar su copa de sidra. Atento, el abogado descubrió que la Virreina se dirigía hacia la cocina, y desde donde él se encontraba pudo ver que ella salía al patio trasero a través de la puerta de cristal. Silenciosamente y sin tener un motivo claro, Ewan abandonó la charla de Chrno y Joshua, y se encaminó hacia el patio trasero, con la intención de ver a Jezabel más de cerca…

Tal vez fuera el alcohol de la sidra, o el vino de la cena… pero algo le impulsaba a ir con ella. Y mejor que respondiera a ese instinto, porque también le decía que un encuentro a solas con la mujer de sus sueños podía resultar en algo bueno.

Como un milagro navideño, por ejemplo.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Chido! Hasta a Reminghton lo estamos por enganchar con alguien jaja. Dije que en este fanfic nadie se quedaba solo, y si hacemos una historia de amor la vamos a hacer bien. Ya verán que somos buenas en esto de unir personas XD ¡Pronto seremos las Celestinas de jajajja… bueno, gente. No pierdan de vista los fics, porque se vienen mejores a medida que todo pasa. Ya dijimos que esta historia está llegando a su final, y pronto verán que así será… ¡Pero esperen, porque falta un lemmon al menos! O.o Nos olvidamos de eso. Tanta calentura no va a ser en vano, pobre Chrno XD. **

**Como siempre pedimos, déjennos porfis un rewie, recomiéndennos con sus amiguitos y si quieren lean lo que sigue, se vendrá bonito n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**¡Opa! Veremos a Ewan Reminghton en acción… el tipo de las trae, damas y caballeros. Se ratonea a todas las mujeres de su trabajo, ¿Se creen que no va a poder con la hermanita de Chrno? Feh, me extraña… Pronto se dará contra un muro, porque Jezabelcita linda es un poco más difícil de lo que imagina. No es una mujer mala, es solo una demonio muy importante, una Princesa, y ella no se deja seducir por cualquiera. Pero al final la habilidad y el sentimiento en el corazón del abogado pueden más, y quizá hasta se atreva a robarle un beso después de haber pasado tanto tiempo admirándola en silencio. Jezabel no se queda atrás, porque ella también lo tiene bien fichado a Reminghton, así que puede ser (sólo _puede ser_) que su pequeña historia de amor termine bien. ¡NO SE PIERDAN A OTRO GALANAZO EN ACCIÓN, CHICOS Y CHICAS! Prometemos poco chamuyo pero mucho romance, un chap especialmente dedicado a este señor n.n**

**Ya pedimos que se contacten, ahora háganlo XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días, a ver si conseguimos que Ewan se nos ponga chulo con esta muchacha XD)**


	41. Cuadragésimo Primer Acto

**¡Ajaja! ¡Kawabonga, volvimos! Seh, seh, dejen los gritos de odio para otra oportunidad porque este episodio es lindo, muy lindo y muy tierno XD ¡Se trata del "levante" de Ewan Reminghton! non Pero antes de largaros por vuestra pobre cuenta en este fanfic, les vamos a mandar algunos saludos a las siguientes personas: _Alilu, Chivicao, Marion-Asakura, Kuro Neko, The Sunflower, Kassandra Caldina y Lilium of the Silence _n.n**

**Snif, snif… ¡Muchísimas gracias por estar, chicos y chicas! Muy prontito tendrán su recompensa, se los juramos por nuestros nombres falsos XD Pero weno, saben que lo prometido es deuda y pronto verán algo emocionante n.n**

Como siempre en nuestros host, saludamos a todo el mundo y especialmente a los autores preferidos de siempre, que siguen inventando nuevos fics para nosotros los lectores n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Primer Acto: "Todo Hermano se Interesa por una Hermana, sobre todo si esa Hermana es de Otro"_**

_(11:50 PM de la víspera de Navidad)_

El aire helado del patio golpeó a Ewan en el rostro con gran fuerza. No había viento, pero la sensación de sentirse frenado por la invisible fuerza del invierno era simplemente irresistible… ¿O era más bien el temblor de los nervios que corrían por su espalda lo que intentaba detenerle y evitar su salida hacia el patio, a compartir la noche fríamente estrellada con Jezabel, la hermana mayor de Chrno? No tenía idea de lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que nada iba a pararle ahora. Llevaba una copa de sidra en su mano, y mientras caminaba con discreción a través del jardín ligeramente nevado, ensayó en su rostro mil expresiones para presentarse delante de la Virreina. ¿Sonrisa displicente o cautivadora? ¿Mirada inocente o gélida, como la de ella? ¿Actitud de galanazo o de tipo común y corriente? No se decidía y sus pasos lo llevaban cada vez más cerca de la preciosa dama.

Finalmente, se detuvo junto a ella, a algo más de un metro de su lado. La mujer estaba recargada por los codos contra la barandilla de seguridad de la piscina, viendo la superficie levemente congelada de la misma. El frío era inclemente ahí afuera, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente demonios como para no sentirlo en demasía.

-Vaya, y Chrno que pensaba que esta noche iba a nevar terriblemente. -dijo el abogado, como de pasada- ¿Le gustan las noches estrelladas, milady? ¿O sólo salió a _tomar aire fresco_? -añadió, en ligero son de broma.

-Nevará, por supuesto. Tendrán una blanca Navidad este año, ustedes los humanos. -observó la Virreina, y por un segundo se volvió hacia el otro.

Sus ojos de brillante tono verdeazul se clavaron en la mirada azul de Ewan por un momento, y la palidez de sus blancas y perfectas facciones se alumbró con la tenue luz de un reflector en el patio vecino, cuya claridad se derramaba en el terreno de Chrno. Reminghton sintió claramente cómo su corazón daba un tremendo vuelco: ella no era como las demás mujeres que anteriormente pudiera haber conquistado. Iba a necesitar un esfuerzo mayor, porque en ese momento estaba tan nervioso que podría haber arrojado su copa al suelo, estrellándola contra los adoquines de la piscina. Embelesado en esos segundos que sus ojos se encontraron en silencio, el abogado grabó en sus recuerdos la perfección del hermoso rostro de aquella gran dama, cada centímetro de su blanca piel, cada cabello de su corto flequillo y cada mecha que delicadamente se desprendía de su peinado, incluso el rojo profundo de sus labios y la sombra oscura de sus párpados. Pero sin duda lo que más le encantó fue el insondable verde-azulado de sus ojos, brillantes como joyas.

-… tiene usted unos ojos muy bonitos, ¿Se lo habían dicho? -murmuró Ewan, sin saber bien por qué de repente sus labios se movían solos.

La mirada de Jezabel se volvió algo cálida y una ligera sonrisa mostró la punta de unos feroces colmillos dentro de su boca.

-No es la primera vez que me dicen algo como eso. No se gaste, no soy como las otras mujeres. Conozco su reputación y le costará más que un par de halagos y palabras dulzonas hacer que yo acepte darle mi número telefónico… Ewan Reminghton. -con esa misma sonrisa enigmática en el rojo de sus labios, la Virreina volvió la cabeza hacia la piscina y siguió contemplando la noche.

_**¡¡AUCH!! **_

Precisamente eso fue lo que Reminghton pensó al recibir tan escueta y a la vez frígida respuesta. Fue como rebotar contra una pared, era la primera vez que una mujer le decía algo así y eso le sonó a desafío. Nah, no se iba a dar por vencido ahora que ella había iniciado la guerra. ¿Así que le iba a costar más el conquistarla? Tanto mejor, Ewan Reminghton adoraba los desafíos, y sobre todo si tenían curvas tan pronunciadas como las de esa dama de vestido rojo.

-No lo decía por conquistarla, milady. Sólo quería ser agradable, y no sé cómo acercarme amablemente a una dama tan distinguida como usted. Le ruego me perdone la impertinencia, supongo que no debí. -se disculpó Ewan, y sacó de su manga el primero de sus ases: una sonrisa encantadora.

Jezabel se volvió a mirarle.

-… no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a que me hablen de ese modo. En mi trabajo estoy rodeada de lamebotas, que son peores que usted. -dijo la mujer, y echó a reír sofisticadamente- No se ofenda, fue un pequeño chiste. Eso significa que usted me agrada y podemos conversar. -

- ¿Y qué le hace pensar que soy agradable? -inquirió Ewan, riendo como ella para seguirle la corriente.

-No lo sé, es algo dentro de su mirada. Usted también tiene unos ojos ciertamente encantadores. Son de un azul muy profundo, y sincero. Aunque sea un mujeriego, sus ojos no le mienten a quien sabe leer lo que ellos quieren decir. -explicó la dama.

-… ¿Qué le dicen mis ojos, milady? -

Ah, se estaba arriesgando demasiado. ¿Y si ella se ponía firme, enviándolo a volar antes siquiera de haber sacado todos sus ases de la manga? Esa charla no tenía intención de llevar a nada (al menos todavía no) pero se desviaba de un modo irremediable a situaciones que podrían ser embarazosas para ambos. Jezabel fingía bastante bien el mostrarse impasible ante él, mas la verdad era que se había derretido en cuanto le habló por primera vez. Había salido de la casa de su hermano para estar un poco alejada de esa irresistible atracción que le provocaba Ewan Reminghton, la misma que sentía por él desde que tomaron un café "por razones de negocios" en Madison Square, y ahora Ewan salía a dizque perseguirla en el patio. ¿Dónde iba a estar a salvo de él? Era un hombre maduro (no podía tener más de treinta, claramente), grande y de apariencia fuerte. Lo primero de él que cautivó el corazón de la fría Virreina fue su sonrisa angelical… oh, por supuesto. Ya lo decían todas las revistas humanas de moda y belleza, ¿Quién podía resistirse a la sonrisa de los rubios de ojos azules como Brad Pitt o Leonardo DiCaprio (_NdelA: A mí no me gusta ninguno de ellos _¬¬)? En este caso, Jezabel no había podido contener el sobresalto de su corazón ante la mirada de este divino rubio de ojos azules. La mujer sintió claramente cómo le temblaban las rodillas… suerte que su vestido era de corte largo y a pesar de los amplios tajos que mostraban sus muslos, no tenía las rodillas a la vista. ¡Por la Gracia de la Madre, que dejara de mirarla así!

-Pues… sus ojos me dicen que usted es un hombre bueno. Que detrás de todo y a pesar de esa reputación suya que lo precede a donde quiera que vaya, es una buena persona y muy amable. No puede ser de otra manera si usted es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, supóngome yo. -acabó por contestar ella.

-Vaya. Tiene usted mucha razón. -aceptó él.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos. La nerviosa Jezabel estaba siendo muy indecentemente estudiada por la mirada del abogado, a tal punto que ella llegó a pensar en si él no estaba desnudándola con la vista o algo.

- ¿Qué, me manché mi vestido? -inquirió Jezabel, de mala gana.

-No, milady, claro que no. -contestó Ewan, de inmediato.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo tan malditamente atractivo que le hace mirarme de esa manera, eh? -el tono de la Virreina se oyó nerviosamente irritado.

-… nada, milady. Sólo pensaba en la suerte que va a tener el poderoso Perseguidor que la tenga a usted algún día. Es una mujer ciertamente muy, muy hermosa. Me distraje por un momento, es todo. -

Jezabel se quedó sorprendida por su respuesta. Ewan vio que la mirada de ella se suavizaba al igual que toda su actitud, casi hasta el punto de verse tan inocente y sencilla como Rosette. Algo en ese talante falsamente desprotegido agitó los pensamientos del abogado de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que su frase matadora había dado en el clavo y ella se estaba desarmando lentamente. Pero sólo fue por un instante, porque al punto Jezabel recobró su actitud distinguida y se atrevió a posar un pie sobre el zócalo de la barandilla, la misma costumbre que tenía Chrno… excepto que Chrno no tenía esas piernas de infarto, ni un vestido con un tajo que cayó hasta mostrar todo el níveo muslo que antes ocultaba.

-Vaya, eso no me lo habían dicho nunca. -respondió Jezabel, y con algo de sonrojo miró en otra dirección.

-No sé por qué se sorprende. Debería estar cansada de que la gente le diga que es hermosa y cosas así. La verdad no ofende ni avergüenza, y mi gran cualidad es decir siempre la verdad. -dijo Ewan, y soltó una risita.

- ¿Eso se oyó tan falso a propósito? -bromeó la mujer.

-Claro, sólo digo la verdad fuera del Tribunal. Y como no estamos en un Tribunal, permítame seguir halagando su belleza, milady. -continuó él, con esa misma sonrisa cautivadora.

Bien, estaban progresando o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Por qué insiste en llamarme "milady"? -inquirió Jezabel, y volvió su rostro de blanca y tersa piel hacia el abogado.

-Pues… porque usted es Virreina, Princesa de Pandemonium y a la vez la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Le debo respetos, como todo el mundo debería hacer. -respondió Ewan, solícitamente- Y además, porque la considero toda una dama, no me siento capaz de llamarle de otra manera. -

-… Ewan… tu nombre es Ewan, ¿Verdad? -preguntó ella, algo sonrojada. El abogado respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza, y la mujer se volvió hacia él dejando su copa sobre la barandilla- No tienes que llamarme "milady", prefiero que me digas Jez, del mismo modo que hace mi hermano. Me haces sentir como una anciana cuando me tratas de usted, y ninguno de nosotros es tan viejo como para sentirse así. Tampoco me gusta que me anden halagando todo el tiempo… y dime la verdad, no saliste de la casa sólo para ver si había nevado. ¿Por qué viniste aquí, qué es lo que buscas? -

Ewan se quedó estático por unos momentos. ¿Había sido descubierto, o su estrategia era tan obvia? No supo qué contestar por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se puso en la misma actitud que ella, mirándola de frente y con un aire de seriedad indescifrable, apoyando el codo en la barandilla de hierro.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a la dama dura e insensible de hace un rato? -

-Murió hace siglos… vamos, contéstame lo que te pedí. ¿Por qué estás aquí? No te creo lo del clima, y tus ojos dicen otra cosa, además. -insistió Jez, ahora algo contrariada por la seriedad de su mirada azul- Dicen que viniste a buscar algo que no era precisamente información sobre la noche, ni a ver las estrellas que tan hermosas han salido hoy. -

Cuando Ewan abrió la boca para contestar algo, un par de estallidos se oyeron en la distancia. Seguidamente, el cielo nocturno se iluminó con la bella luz de los fuegos artificiales, y rápidamente empezaron a sonar las sirenas de los destacamentos de policía y bomberos voluntarios, que anunciaban ya el día de Navidad. Era la medianoche, el exacto punto de transición entre la Nochebuena y el día de Navidad. Miles de luces se sumaron a las primeras, y la respuesta de Ewan Reminghton quedó colgada de sus labios sin pronunciarse; los ojos de ambos se dirigieron presurosos hacia el cielo tratando de captar todas y cada una de las luces nocturnas, sin querer perderse de ninguna ni obviar el estallido más humilde.

-Ya es Navidad… felicidades, Ewan Reminghton. -dijo la Virreina, en un susurro alegre que no dejaba de ser contemplativo.

Él se volvió, olvidándose de las primorosas luces de colores, y su mirada se quedó clavada en el color que los fuegos daban a la blanca piel de la mujer a su lado, haciéndola ver aún más bella. Se quedó boquiabierto, sintiendo una de las sensaciones más extrañas que en vida había experimentado. Nunca antes creyó posible sentir algo así, una atracción tan fuerte por una mujer. Estaba bien seguro de que no se trataba de algo pasajero, como en sus salidas con otras chicas, esto era serio. ¿Qué tenía Jezabel que le embobaba de esa forma, tan profunda y sincera? El contemplar su expresión encantada por la belleza de los fuegos artificiales hizo correr un escozor de emoción por la espalda del abogado. Hubiera deseado preguntarle a Chrno cómo se había sentido él cuando supo que estaba enamorado de Rosette, pero desafortunadamente el otro no estaba por ahí para hacerle el favor.

Respondiendo al primitivo instinto demoníaco que el injerto de las Legiones de Chrno le había desarrollado en el ser, Ewan Reminghton se acercó sin mucha discreción a la embelesada Jezabel, y antes de que ella lo notara le habló suavemente en el oído, con sus ojos cerrados en una expresión de gran entrega:

-… perdóneme que no haya sido sincero desde el principio, pero tiene usted razón. No vine aquí por las estrellas o la nieve, sino para verla a usted. Esperaba un momento para encontrarla a solas y que pudiéramos hablar, pero no me sentía capaz de hablarle sino hasta que usted no me hizo el favor de irse de esa reunión. No se moleste conmigo, sólo soy humano e imperfecto como para darme cuenta de que podría adivinar mis intenciones. -susurró, y no se privó de aspirar su suave perfume de azahares.

Jezabel se volvió, y los fuegos artificiales fueron completamente olvidados por su mente. Se encontró con el rostro del abogado a sólo centímetros del suyo, porque él no se había alejado lo suficiente una vez que le habló… era alto, más alto que ella y sensiblemente más grande. Embriagador resultaba el aroma de su colonia para después de afeitar, y más fascinante era el azul de sus ojos en la noche, que se clavaba sobre su rostro con serenidad.

-… ¿Sabes algo, Ewan Reminghton? Nunca me habían abordado de esa manera. No estoy segura de que me guste, pero por el momento me llama mucho la atención… -musitó la Virreina, sintiendo el corazón en la boca.

-… qué bueno. -dijo él, despacio y en voz baja.

En esos momentos, por la puerta de cristal del patio salió Chrno a buscar a su hermana y su mejor amigo, esperando que pudieran brindar todos juntos como una familia (tal había sido la idea de Rosette), que abrieran los obsequios y se reunieran junto a su chimenea para conversar al calor de las llamas. Llevaba dos copas de sidra para compartir con ellos, pero se quedó estático en el piso de adoquines que precedía al césped ante la visión que tenía allá en el frente: Ewan y su hermana, muy cerca uno del otro y ambos apoyados contra la barandilla de la piscina, sus figuritas oscuras recortadas contra la noche por el brillo de los fuegos artificiales y por un segundo, las manos de la hermana en las del abogado… Retrocediendo con una sonrisa algo tímida, Chrno volvió a la casa; comprendía que si arruinaba ese momento se iba a enfrentar con un gran regaño luego. Ya tendría tiempo de gastar los sentimientos de Ewan con una llamada telefónica que seguramente le haría sentirse muy apenado, ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, Ewan le había gastado mucho a él y su asunto casi a medio confesar con Rosette, así que aprovecharía más tarde.

Volviendo a junto a la piscina, ciertamente Ewan había tomado las manos de la Virreina y se las llevó a los labios para besar suavemente su dorso. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y ya definitivamente perdió el aire de mujer imposible. A razón del abogado, Jezabel era una persona tan sencilla y buena como Chrno, pero a diferencia de su hermano la Virreina tenía que mantener una fachada de persona fría, debía hacerse respetar más puesto que un día sería Reina y todos sus súbditos le deberían obediencia.

Pero no engañaba a una persona tan sagaz como Ewan.

-… así que viniste a buscarme a mí. -dijo ella, con la voz entrecortada al ver el atrevimiento que él se tomaba cuando le besó la mano.

-Por supuesto que sí, milady. -asintió Ewan, aún viéndola cálidamente.

-… no me llames así, ya te lo he pedido. -susurró la mujer.

-No puedo evitarlo, una dama tan distinguida me fuerza sin palabras a deberle respeto. Además, me gusta tratarla de usted… es más discreto y da pie para muchas otras cosas. -murmuró Ewan, y sostuvo entre sus manos tibias las de ella, heladas por el frío imperante ahí afuera- Me da la oportunidad de tomarme atrevimientos de caballero y decirle que sus manos están frías. -

-Mis manos siempre están frías, no sé que tenga eso de novedoso. -el tono de Jezabel sonó algo despectivo, y su mirada verdeazul se contrajo.

- ¿Me permite entibiarlas un poco? -

Ella alzó la vista, de nuevo perdiéndose en el azul rey de sus ojos. Suspiró en silencio, pensando en los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo y lo que debería hacer para detenerlos, cuando sintió la mano de Ewan en su barbilla, que le alzaba el rostro en su dirección.

-No me ha respondido, ¿Me permite entibiarle un poco? -inquirió él.

-… las manos no son lo único que tengo helado. -murmuró ella, en un susurro bajo que no era necesario que Ewan escuchara- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Ewan Reminghton? -

Auch, de nuevo pregunta sincera y cortante como el filo de una navaja. El abogado miró silenciosamente a la dama por unos momentos, hasta que posó con gran suavidad sus labios en los de ella para dejar un corto beso en su boca. Se separó casi inmediatamente, pero una revolución ya había sacudido a su cuerpo y aunque quería algo más que un simple beso, se detuvo.

-Quisiera que nos veamos de nuevo. Realmente estoy muy interesado en usted, milady. Que mi reputación no la engañe, me siento muy diferente en su presencia y no es como otras veces… usted tiene algo especial, que me llama mucho la atención. Quisiera descubrir qué es, si me lo permite. -explicó Ewan, y añadió:- Por eso me gustaría verla de nuevo… tal vez no mañana, pero si usted así lo quiere, me sentiría muy honrado y encantado de invitarla a cenar o algo por el estilo, y más honrado aún si aceptara venir. -

-… vaya, eso sí que nunca me lo habían dicho. -masculló Jezabel, con la sorpresa tinta en toda su actitud, y más después de ese beso que la había dejado sedada- Pues… si quieres que nos veamos otro día, creo que podría hacer algo como eso. Claro, si no estás muy ocupado ni nada… -

- ¿Tomo eso como que acepta? -inquirió él, con otra sonrisa matadora.

-… bueno, supongo que no me hará daño probar algo nuevo y salir con un humano. Es algo que nunca hice y se oye interesante. Además, veo que eres más caballero que otras de mis citas, así que… ¿Sabes qué? El camino a mi casa no es largo, pero sí bastante oscuro, ¿Te molestaría acompañarme? Iba a preguntárselo a Chrno, pero veo que tú estarías más dispuesto que él. -

La invitación tomó a Ewan completamente por desprevenido. Iba a fruncir el ceño, casi sin poder creerse que en realidad hubiera sido tan sencillo, pero en lugar de eso, mantuvo su sonrisa y murmuró:

- ¿Y me invitará usted a pasar? -

-… sólo a tomar un poco de café, en la mañana. Supongo que esta fiesta acabará tarde, así que podría invitarte una taza de café. -susurró ella, rendida en el momento en que Ewan rodeó suavemente su cintura con los brazos y la atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo.

-Está bien, me gusta el café. Sobre todo bien cargado. -

-… ¿Entonces vendrías? -volvió a preguntar Jezabel, bastante colorada por la proximidad de ambos- Quiero decir, ¿Me harías ese favor? -

-Ese y los que usted quiera, milady. -aseguró Ewan, y rozó despacio su nariz sobre la de la mujer, en un sencillo acto de cariño.

-Entonces, si me harás cualquier favor, ¿Podrías dejar de decir "milady"? No me ofenderé de que me llames por mi nombre, o como me dice mi hermano. En serio; es más, me ofenderé si sigues tratándome como a una anciana. -la Virreina cerró sus ojos lentamente, extasiada por la suave caricia del abogado. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Acaso estaba viviendo un sueño que iba a realizarse ahora? Nunca había salido ni se había relacionado antes con un humano, pero éste era más atractivo y seductor que cualquier demonio, ¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Era la mirada en sus ojos, y el modo tan hábil en que jugaba con las palabras? ¿O su caballerosidad sin límites? Las revistas de moda y demás encuestas en la Internet decían que hombres como él casi no quedaban… ¿Milagro o qué? No estaba muy segura, pero quizá mientras pudiera, aprovecharía que lo tenía a su merced. Cielos, ¿No había sonado muy egoísta ese pensamiento? ¡Pero si así era, los demonios eran celosos y egoístas por naturaleza! Ella podía sentirse bien orgullosa y presumir que tenía a un hombre a merced de sus encantos.

-Bien, está bien. Dejaré de llamarte "milady", aunque eso me gustaba ya que me hacía sentir… no sé, que era importante. Ya sabes, dirijo mis palabras a una Princesa, es importante ser propio y correcto. -contestó Ewan, al final de una vacilación en la cual contempló los ojos verdeazules de la Virreina.

-No me importa si no eres propio y correcto conmigo, estoy cansada de que todo el mundo sea así. No soy Reina aún, ni lo seré si mi Madre sigue viva por mucho tiempo más. Mi hermano sabe mejor que nadie que soy tan común como él y me gusta más la vida que lleva aquí… lo envidio tanto. Encontró la felicidad, y se la quitaron; pero luego volvió a encontrarla y ahora míralo… maldición, realmente me da mucha envidia. -soltó ella, algo contrariada.

Ewan apretó un poco más su abrazo alrededor de Jezabel, y ella se animó a posar tímidamente las manos sobre su pecho.

-Yo también envidio ligeramente a Chrno. Pero es mi mejor amigo y me siento feliz por él. Ah, supongo que nosotros dos estamos o demasiado solos, o demasiado acostumbrados a las relaciones casuales. -masculló Ewan, como de pasada. En ese abrazo, reposó su barbilla en la sien de la gran dama y dejó que ella apoyara su mentón en el hombro de él.

Jezabel se sentía confundida. ¿Así eran las maneras de los humanos? ¿Tan cálidas y sinceras, todo el tiempo? No podía estar segura, pero se sentía casi a salvo ahí cobijada en ese sencillo abrazo. Ya el frío de la noche no le importaba. Paulatinamente, los fuegos artificiales se habían apagado y ahora sólo quedaba el silencio de la noche y las densas nubes de nieve que se acercaban cubriendo las estrellas. La mujer se dejó llevar, cautivada por la calidez de ese abrazo que parecía ser tan espontáneo, y aspiró una vez más el aroma de su colonia para después de afeitar, sabiendo que ése era uno de los olores más atractivos que en su vida había percibido.

Por su parte, Ewan había olvidado su estrategia. Estaba siendo común y corriente, como era todo el tiempo con Chrno y Rosette. Tal vez su inconsciente se había dado cuenta de que no necesitaba estrategia alguna para acercarse a la dama que entre sus brazos sostenía, porque ella no era tan dura ni tampoco tan implacable como había creído. Y ahora se le hacían muy lejanos los tiempos en los que pensaba en ella como una conquista imposible. Tenía el presentir que Jezabel no era una conquista más, de uno u otro modo; no, la Princesa era especial. Mucho muy especial.

-No sé tú, pero yo no he salido con tantas personas como para llegar al punto de sentirme irremediablemente sola. -susurró Jezabel, casi en el oído del alto abogado.

-No te preocupes. Verás que no volverás a sentir envidia de tu hermano, no si me das la oportunidad de verte otra vez. -pidió él, nuevamente.

-Ya había aceptado, ¿Por qué tantas dudas? -soltó ella, riendo.

-… nada, sólo quería ver si no te habías echado para atrás. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando la oportunidad de abordarte; desde que tomamos un café que no espero que recuerdes, en Madison Square. Desde ese entonces, me quedé prendado de ti. Quiero decir, te veías tan altiva y orgullosa, casi como un sueño. Pero en realidad no eres de esa manera… -empezó Ewan.

- ¿Y te decepcionó saber que la Princesa tiene alma de plebeya? -

-Al contrario, me alegró. Porque me hizo darme cuenta de que eres el tipo de mujer que necesito en mi vida, aunque no seas humana. Eres la clase de persona que Chrno siempre me ha recomendado, pero él no sabe que tú no eres todo lo que aparentas. -Reminghton hizo una pausa y se sonrió- Vaya hermano tan fácil de engañar que tienes. -

-Yo no diría eso. -susurró ella, y con un tímido atrevimiento besó al abogado en la mejilla, ya separándose de su abrazo- ¿Entramos? Ya se cubrió el cielo y amanecerá nevando, no quiero helarme aquí afuera… no podría ir a tu cena, entonces. -

Ewan Reminghton sólo sonrió encantadoramente de nuevo, y dejó que ella tomara su mano para llevarlo hacia la casa una vez más. Cuando entraron, no se dieron cuenta de la mirada ciertamente inquisitiva que Chrno les estaba echando, ni de la sonrisa feliz que Rosette exhibía porque precisamente había sido Chrno quien le dijo de la "noticia". No era nada oficial, pero si su mejor amigo iba a enredarse con su hermana demonio, Chrno tenía un par de cosas que decirle a Ewan.

Y para esto, lo atrapó cuando él estaba solo junto a la chimenea.

-_Neh_, Ewan… ten cuidado con mi hermana. No es por ser malvado, pero Jezabel es demasiada mujer para ti solo, ¿Crees que vas a poder con ella? -le dijo, con una sonrisa de broma- Te deseo suerte, pero recuerda esto: ella es una Princesa, muy pronto será Reina; trátala como tal. Te lo pido yo, que soy su hermano. ¿Está claro? -

-… oye, ¡Amenázame y sonará menos cruel que eso! -le dijo a su vez el abogado, y los dos echaron a reír con camaradería.

La fiesta ya estaba llegando a su término. Muy pronto todos tendrían que abandonar la casa, y tanto Ewan Reminghton como la Virreina Jezabel estaban muy impacientes por que ese momento aconteciera…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Weee! ¡Qué chido! Nadie diga que Reminghton no sabe levantarse a las mujeres, porque está loco. Pero bien, en el siguiente chap las cosas se ponen un poquito calientes porque aunque ya nos aproximamos al final, no nos olvidamos del lemmon y muy prontito van a ver algo como eso. Dijimos que quizá no muy explícito y sí más tierno, así que esperamos que así me salga eso a mí cuando tenga que escribirlo, así que sólo sigan leyendo que esta historia ya se termina y nos falta poco para declararla completa n.n**

**Ya saben lo de siempre, si quieren dejen un review, también agarren y recomiéndennos con sus amiguitos, o incluso pueden seguir leyendo luego n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chap dividido entre lo que pasa en la casa de Chrno, con el demonio y su esposa, y lo que ocurre en la casa de Jezabel, entre la Virreina y el abogado. Nada muy ardiente, no se olviden de que ella sólo le invitó un café… ¿O no? O.o Oh, cielos, las cosas empiezan a ponerse picantes por ambos lados, porque aunque Rosette dijo que no estaba lista para irse a las cosas más serias con Chrno, no puede evitar sentir curiosidad y "jugar" inocentemente con él (¿Regalito de Navidad? ¬¬) y por su lado, entre Ewan y Jezabel las cosas comienzan a ponerse un poco acaloradas porque ambos se gustan de un modo más profundo que lo que creían. Ya saben, será un chap probablemente no apto para menores, porque aunque no será el lemmon propiamente dicho, habrá un par de cosas de cuidado. ¡OJO CON LOS CHICOS! ¬¬ Pero igual, ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN, EH!**

**Me cansa tanto como a ustedes, ¡Pero contáctense, please!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días, a menos que Chrno tenga algún problema con eso… ¡Pero no lo tendrá! ¬¬)**


	42. Cuadragésimo Segundo Acto

**De nuevo han caído en desgracia… sep, lamentablemente para su suerte, hemos vuelto y para quedarnos. El fanfic ya se termina, y nosotras tenemos que ponerles el final para que nadie se quede con las ganas de seguir leyendo, muehehehe. Primero saludamos a todos los lectores que dejaron un review, ¡Y los felicitamos por su aguante de 42 episodios! Ya va a parecer una serie de animé esto XD: _Muren_** (muchas gracias por las observaciones, y por el review n.n ¡Espero que sigas viniendo a leer en las sucesivas actualizaciones!); **_Liitha :B_** (jejeje creo que muchos de los pervertidillos esperaron un episodio como este por mucho tiempo… este chap y el que sigue son algo así como un tributo a la espera n.n); **_Lilium of the Silence_** (buena ésa de tener un modelo a seguir, el día que seamos tan buenas dibujantes como nuestros ídolos nos juntamos y comparamos jejeje ¡Gracias por estar, amiga!); **_Calaveras y Diablitos_** (¿Y por qué no iba a ver tu review, eh? Lástima que hayas escrito en "Para Protegerte y Servirte", pero igual lo contesto aquí, jejeje ¡Gracias por el post!); **_Koneko-chan18_** (muy entusiasmada la señorita con que continúe otros fanfics, ¡Todos se actualizan este mismo día, para su fortuna! Jejeje muchas gracias por la buena onda n.n); **_Alilu_** (las clases de educación sexual van a ser un desastre si te dejas guiar por lo que yo escribo… pero en fin, este es un capi para que le suba la presión a algunos, Muehehehhe); **_Kuro Neko_** (no importa cuánto te tardes en leer, lo importante es que leas jejeje ¡Y que dejes un review para saber que sigues con vida! ¡Thnks por escribirme!); **_Kilvan_** (felicidades por tus exámenes, espero que te haya ido bien en todos n.n hoy se van a poner todos melositos con este capítulo, jajaja ¿Y tu fic para cuándo?); **_y Satorichiva_** (Rosette es una chica juiciosa y Chrno un demonio respetable, por suerte… pero a veces los instintos pueden más que la razón, sobre todo ciertas Navidades 9.9 ¡Gracias!).

**¡Thnks por estar ahí, amigos nuestros! Los adoramos como no tienen idea, y sepan que escribimos para ustedes porque otra no nos queda XD ¡Nos vemos debajo de todo!**

Como siempre ponemos un host, y aunque no tenemos ni un cuerno para decir, lo ponemos igual y saludamos cariñosamente a las escritoras preferidas de todos n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Segundo Acto: "Dos Historias de Gente Común… o tal vez no Tanto"_**

_(3:53 AM – Domingo, Navidad)_

El camino al pequeño y cómodo apartamento de Jezabel fue algo largo y ciertamente oscuro. Pero Ewan Reminghton no se acobardaba ante una nevada ligera y un par de pasos en la oscuridad de la madrugada, por eso actuó como todo un caballero y acompañó tal como había prometido a la Virreina Jezabel a su casa. La hermana mayor de Chrno se sintió sumamente complacida al saber que él no intentaba propasarse con ella de ninguna manera, y eso sólo la hacía sonreírle con amabilidad. Una vez que entraron al alto edificio en el cual ella vivía (en la superficie, porque en Pandemonium tenía propiedades que ni se podían comparar con ese modesto piso en el centro), la mujer de labios rojos ofreció a Ewan ese café de nuevo, y él gustosamente aceptó pasar a su casa.

Un poco nerviosa, Jezabel le pidió que esperase en la sala mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa… y Reminghton aceptó además de agradecer en silencio, ya que ese vestido rojo era demasiado revelador como para quedarse quieto sin hacer nada indebido ante la presencia de la hermosa dama. Mientras esperaba, el abogado se quitó el saco y lo dejó en un perchero, además de que se deshizo de su corbata y desprendió los dos botones superiores del cuello de su camisa blanca. No iba a admitirlo públicamente, pero él también estaba más que nervioso, y era extraño porque ninguna mujer le había removido tanto las fibras de todo su cuerpo de esa manera, excepto su primer novia por allá en el mil ochocientos-ni-se-acordaba. Observó que ese departamento en el piso siete estaba muy bien puesto y aunque era sencillo como la casa de Chrno, no dejaba de tener su toque fino y distinguido, evidenciando que en efecto se trataba de la morada de una persona de alcurnia. Jezabel tenía al parecer una colección de platos antiguos con dibujos de dragones, y le pareció interesante.

Ewan escuchó un ruido a su derecha, y al volver la cabeza vio que Jezabel salía de la que debía ser su habitación. Era preciosa, sin duda… su rostro no estaba desmaquillado, ni se había soltado el cabello, pero aún con esas ropas tan sencillas seguía pareciendo la Princesa que en realidad era. Vestía un suéter suelto con un cuello enorme que le caía hacia un costado, dejando uno de sus níveos hombros al descubierto; y unos pantalones holgados que parecían ser la parte inferior de un pijama a cuadritos rojos. Jezabel lo miró algo tímidamente, pues Ewan no había tomado asiento como ella le había pedido antes de irse, y estaba de pie con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, echando un vistazo a sus platos antiguos.

—… veo que te has puesto "más cómoda" —apreció el hombre rubio, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Exhibiendo un par de líneas rojas sobre sus mejillas, Jezabel carraspeó y lo miró con aire inquisitivo.

—Y por lo que veo, tú también. Bueno, ¿Cómo tomas tu café? —preguntó la mujer, señalando hacia otra habitación que seguro era la cocina— Por favor, pasa y toma asiento. —

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina del departamento, un ambiente muy lindo y bien organizado. Incluso había una puerta de cristal que daba a un amplio balcón estilo terraza, con un patio de luz. Un enorme animal de ojos amarillos les miró a través del vidrio, con un aire hambriento… asustado, Ewan ocultó bruscamente a la Princesa detrás de él y empezó a retroceder.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? —soltó, mirando a la criatura.

— ¿De qué estás habland…? Ah, no es nadie… sólo es mi gatito, _Kit-Kat_. No te asustes, es mi gato. Pobrecito, no lo alimenté antes de salir porque no estaba en el balcón. Debe tener hambre. —explicó la muchacha, apartando con delicadeza al abogado de su camino— _Ven, ven_, _kit-kit-kit-kit-Kat_… —llamó, y en respuesta sonó un maullido similar al rugido de una fiera.

— ¿"Gatito"? ¿Es simplemente un "gatito"? —inquirió Reminghton, alzando una ceja en un gesto de desconfianza— ¡Parece una pantera enana! —

—… bueno, de hecho lo es. Es una pantera enana, o así les decimos a los de su género allá en Pandemonium. _Kit-Kat_ ha sido mi mascota desde hace un buen tiempo, no iba a dejarla allá si me venía a atender los asuntos de mi madre en la Tierra de los Hombres. —dijo Jezabel, con una sonrisa tierna.

—Me vale, ahora puedo decir que lo he visto todo. —bromeó Ewan, riendo un poco alegremente.

Jezabel dejó a su enorme gato en la mesada de la cocina y le sirvió algo de comer en un plato que más bien parecía una fuente. Era una bestia que maullaba como una pantera, y tenía el pelo de un reluciente negro azabache, con los ojos tan amarillos y fosforescentes que realmente daba miedo. El gato miró a Ewan con una furia que no ocultaba, y maulló de nuevo mostrándole una boca tan grande en la que cabía seguramente su puño cerrado y todavía tenía lugar en ella para un sándwich de atún con todo y todo; de afiladísimos colmillos amarillentos.

—Todavía no me dijiste cómo te gusta el café. —insistió Jezabel, y dejó a un lado al gato para atender al abogado.

—… pues con dos de azúcar y bien cargado, si no es mucha molestia. —le pidió Ewan, sin quitar los ojos de encima al gran gato. Luego se dio cuenta de que Jezabel estaba poniendo una pava con agua a hervir estando muy cerca de él, casi al alcance de su brazo… el perfume de su piel era muy suave y delicioso, y el abogado no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma con intensidad— No me había dado cuenta de lo bien que huele ese perfume que llevas. Se nota que te gusta ir bien arreglada a todas partes… —añadió, y su mirada se desvió hacia la curva del hombro descubierto de la mujer.

—En realidad, me gusta más andar con mis fachas. Tú entenderás, no soy muy adicta a arreglarme… en Pandemonium no lo necesitaba, porque aunque debía verme siempre tan hermosa como terrible no tenía que maquillarme. Aquí es diferente, todo es diferente. —explicó Jezabel, sonrojada por el comentario sobre los perfumes.

Ewan se tomó un atrevimiento que si no se daba en ese momento, no se iba a dar de nuevo. Jezabel estaba muy cerca de él, Reminghton casi se hallaba a sus espaldas mientras ella traficaba con los utensilios de cocina… y él decidió tomar suavemente el palillo que sostenía el delicado peinado de la mujer, para tirar de él hasta desarmar el recogido alto. Cientos de lacios mechones blancos se desarmaron del peinado y cayeron sobre la espalda de la Virreina, y sobre su rostro con una docilidad increíble. Muy nerviosa, Jezabel se quedó de piedra y no hizo más movimientos… su mano quedó sobre la tapa del frasco de café.

— ¿Qué crees que…? —empezó ella, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con esto? Parece que te gustan mucho los dragones. —pidió Ewan, mostrándole el palillo que tenía una punta recamada como un dragoncito chino— Es muy bonito en realidad. —

—… ¿Para qué querrías algo como eso? —le preguntó Jezabel, nerviosa.

—Para acordarme de ti más seguido. Me gustaría conservarlo, nada más… es muy pronto para que me atreva a cosas como ésta, pero siento que debo tener algo tuyo conmigo todo el tiempo. —dijo el abogado, susurrando en el oído de la mujer con cautivadora amabilidad.

—E-está bien, puedes quedártelo. No me hace falta. —aceptó ella al fin.

Jezabel esperaba a que Ewan se fuera de atrás suyo, porque la excitante presencia del abogado a sus espaldas no la dejaba trabajar ni concentrarse en preparar un buen café. Y menos podría enfocarse si él estaba deslizando sus dedos sobre su largo cabello, a ver… ¿Qué era lo malditamente atractivo de ese hombre? Era un simple humano, ¡Sólo un simple humano! ¿O sería que tal vez no? Nah, ella era muy capaz de darse cuenta, de oler las presencias; y la presencia de Ewan Reminghton le indicaba que era humano… hombre, y un hombre muy seductor. La mujer salió de su ensimismamiento y se estiró hasta la alacena para alcanzar unas tazas… ¡Maldición, siempre le quedaba todo en el sitio más alto! Apretando los colmillos, ella se estiró aún más.

Ewan vio lo que se proponía, por eso hizo uso de su estatura mayor y alcanzó las tazas en su lugar. Pero para ello tuvo que estirarse casi encima de la hermosa dama, y sostenerse de su cintura para no caerse. ¡Dios, que su mano justo había tocado la suave piel de su cadera! Era para caer redondo al suelo, de última. Con una sonrisa, el abogado le entregó las tazas a Jezabel y notó que ella estaba sumamente sonrojada. No quitó su mano de la cintura de ella, pese a que una voz de alerta le dijo que tal vez debiera hacerlo… por su parte, la Virreina sentía correr su sangre velozmente por todo su ser, con la cruda conciencia de que sentía todo el cuerpo de Ewan Reminghton pegado a su espalda y más aún, su mano fuerte le sostenía por la cadera.

—… gracias, Ewan. Tengo que poner esa alacena más abajo. —dijo ella.

—No es nada… —balbuceó Ewan, nervioso.

De inmediato se separó de la mujer y se quedó observando al gran gato, como para concentrarse en otra cosa. Jezabel fue libre entonces de preparar el café en las dos tazas, con gran premura para acelerar las cosas y dejar de estar tan nerviosa con él. Finalmente, para cuando la mujer tuvo listo el café, Ewan Reminghton ya había entrado en mejores relaciones con el gato de ella y había conseguido acariciarle la enorme cabeza. Jezabel se volvió con las tazas en las manos, y una sonrisa radiante como demostrando que todo estaba bien y en realidad no se sentía terriblemente nerviosa con él (algo así era imposible de ocultar, de cualquier modo). Le tendió una taza al abogado:

—Con dos de azúcar y muy cargado. Espero que lo disfrutes. —le dijo, y su respiración se agitó cuando Ewan tomó la taza de sus manos rozándole los dedos con suavidad.

—Muchísimas gracias. —correspondió él, y bebió un sorbo con admiración.

Jezabel necesitaba paliar los nervios de alguna manera, por lo que se trepó en la mesada, sentándose sobre ella con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo. Ewan estaba a su lado, y se apoyó solamente contra la piedra para beber su café tranquilo. Era una bebida deliciosa, realmente ella lo había preparado muy bien y se sentía reconfortante… pero eso no quitaba que su atención estuviera puesta en la preciosa dama.

—Este café es dulce… ¿Qué le pusiste? —inquirió Reminghton.

—Nada, sólo es café de bote, como todos… No tiene nada de especial, así que no sé por qué sepa delicioso. Dos de azúcar no lo hacen dulce, así que… —dijo ella, nerviosamente.

—Pues sabe muy bien, apuesto a que es tu dulzura además del azúcar. —retrucó el abogado, con una sonrisa seductora.

Jezabel tragó saliva, embelesada por la belleza de su sincera expresión.

—Ah, eso nunca me lo habían dicho. —contestó la dama, y escondió su rostro detrás de una cortina de cabello, para ocultar su sonrojo— Puedes ser un gran galán cuando lo quieres, por lo que veo. —

—No me hago el galán contigo. No eres sólo una conquista más… me doy cuenta de eso. Me siento muy diferente cuando estoy contigo, es extraño. Ya desde la primera vez que nos vimos, en ese restaurante del centro… no sé, no pude dejar de pensar en que tenía que volver a verte. Eres especial, Jezabel… una mujer muy hermosa y muy especial. —explicó él.

—… no soy mujer, soy una hembra de otra especie, es todo. —aclaró Jez.

—Y yo tampoco me considero de la raza de los Hombres. Verás… algunas partes de mi cuerpo fueron reemplazadas con Legiones, hace mucho tiempo. Chrno me ayudó con eso, y ahora… bueno, no estaría vivo de no ser por ello. —continuó Ewan, sonriendo a medias.

La Virreina sonrió con hipocresía, mirándolo de modo desafiante.

—Vamos, no digas estupideces. Eso es lo más tonto que he escuchado. —replicó la dama, molesta.

—… ¿No crees mis palabras? Supongo que tendré que probártelo entonces. Rosette tampoco se lo creyó sino hasta que no lo vio, así que pienso que el dicho ha de ser cierto. —declaró Reminghton, y tras dejar su taza vacía sobre la mesada, empezó a desabrocharse la camisa…

— ¿Qué haces ahora? —inquirió Jezabel, asustada.

—No tengas miedo, no te voy a saltar encima… sólo observa. —dijo él.

El abogado se abrió la camisa despacio, mostrándole a la Virreina que en efecto no mentía. Grandes cicatrices bien disimuladas e injertos de una extraña piel coriácea se extendían sobre su pecho y abdomen, claramente visibles por una ligera diferencia de tonalidad. La mujer abrió mucho sus ojos verdeazules, impresionada por la sorpresa. Despacio, extendió una mano hacia el pecho de él y rozó suavemente con los dedos encima de una cicatriz, admirada.

—Son… son reales, no me engañabas. ¿Cómo es esto posible? —inquirió.

—Supongo que soy la única persona en el mundo que tiene algo como esto en su cuerpo. Fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás… —contestó Ewan, con la mirada clavada en los ojos de la mujer.

—Es increíble… —susurró ella, y su mano se deslizó un poco más abajo sobre el estómago de él— Simplemente increíble. —

—No, mi querida Jezabel… tú eres increíble. —declaró Ewan, y tomó con suavidad a la Virreina por la barbilla para alzarle el rostro, hasta que depositó un dulce beso con sabor a café sobre su boca— Tú eres lo más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida. —

Sonrojada, Jezabel se quedó quieta y no se negó cuando Reminghton cerró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, acercándola hacia su cuerpo para darle un beso más profundo y lleno de sentimiento. Se rindió totalmente a él en cuanto su boca se hizo prisionera de la suya, y nada le impidió levantar sus propias manos para enterrar los dedos en los rubios cabellos del hombre que la besaba con tanta pasión…

Pero aquello sería todo. Nada más ocurriría esa noche, a excepción de una humilde invitación a cenar reservada para el sábado siguiente, en la casa del abogado. La promesa fue hecha, y por supuesto, ambos por igual regresaron a sus respectivas camas pensando en el otro.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(3:53 AM – Domingo, Navidad – En la casa de Chrno)_

El demonio de ojos dorados suspiró cuando vio irse a los últimos invitados. Cerró la puerta principal y le echó su llave, cansado de todo un día de hechos muy inesperados y otros no tanto. Chrno se volvió finalmente hacia la sala, y su mirada se topó con su hermosa Rosette. La chica estaba despojándose de sus zapatitos de tacón, y le miraba con una sonrisa. Luego, al dirigir la vista hacia el gran árbol de Navidad, Rosette encontró un hecho poco usual…

—Mira, Chrno… hay dos paquetes que quedaron sin abrirse. Uno es mío, lo sé. Pero el otro ¿De quién será? —dijo la joven, sorprendida.

Chrno se sonrió perversamente, y cerró sus ojos esperando oír el resto.

—… Chrno, no me digas que me vas a hacer un obsequio de Navidad, ¿No es así? —terminó Rosette, con aire algo ofendido.

—No seas mala, nena. Me dejabas en desventaja si me quedaba sin hacer nada, no puedes culparme. Feliz Navidad, Rosette Christopher. —admitió Chrno, y recogió del suelo un paquete grande envuelto en mucho papel celofán de colores— Espero que te agrade, me pasé mucho tiempo escogiéndolo. —

Rosette soltó un gritito de emoción y tomó el paquete. Abrió con cuidado todos los pliegues y empezó a descubrir lo que en su interior había, pero de antemano se dio cuenta de que era algo blando y de apariencia suave… retiró todo el papel celofán, y ante sus ojos apareció la cosa más bonita que en su vida había visto después de Chrno:

— ¡Un oso de felpa! ¡Oh, muchísimas gracias, Chrno! ¡Me encanta! —dijo Rosette, con lágrimas de felicidad en su mirada. La joven se lanzó con todo y oso de felpa a los brazos de su esposo, y agradeció aún más su gesto con docenas de besos cariñosos— ¡Es tan lindo, tan lindo! Muchas gracias, en serio, me fascinan los ositos de felpa… pero lo que yo conseguí para ti no es tan bueno. —

—… Rosette, pequeña; cualquier cosa que venga de ti sólo puede ser lo mejor del mundo para mí. Además, como es mi primer obsequio de Navidad, no tengo dudas de que me va a encantar. —dijo él, con un guiño de su ojo.

Rosette le entregó un paquete pequeño y cuadrado, aplanado. Parecía una caja de sobres o algo por el estilo, pero Chrno retiró el papel con cuidado y detrás de los pliegues encontró una gran sorpresa.

—… ¿Es el disco de _AC-DC_ que estaba buscando? ¡Cielos, revolví toda la ciudad para encontrarlo! Lo conseguiste por mí, vaya… ¡Gracias, Rosette! Es… no sé, es increíble, pensé que no volvería a ver uno de estos nunca en mi vida. Digo, es que son tan viejos que… —emocionado, Chrno no dejaba de hablar y sonreír al mismo tiempo, al menos no hasta que Rosette no lo calló con un corto beso sobre sus labios.

—Está bien, Chrno… me alegro de que te haya gustado. —le dijo, alegre.

— ¿De dónde lo sacaste? —

—Joshua me debía un par de favores de antaño… recurrí a mi hermano y a su gran manejo de la Internet. No fue tan difícil. —contestó la chica, con el rubor tinto en las mejillas. Tomó la mano de Chrno y apartó el disco de su vista, con una sonrisa— Ya tendrás tiempo de escucharlo mañana, es tarde y hay que dormir un poco… Feliz Navidad, Chrno. —

—Igualmente, mi amor. —dijo él, y su sonrisa alegre contestó la de ella.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Chrno ya se encontraba recostado sobre las sábanas y esperaba a que su mujer viniera a dormir también, el demonio perdió tiempo de su vida pensando en los últimos meses. Todo era perfecto, ambos se llevaban de maravilla y compartían cosas hermosas juntos, Rosette siempre se encontraba en la casa cuando él regresaba de la oficina central, y Chrno estaba siempre ahí cuando ella despertaba por las mañanas para hacerle su desayuno. No se podía pedir nada más divino y perfecto que esa vida… ¿O tal vez sí? Chrno se sintió un poco mal al pensar que sí. Mucho había pasado desde que él y Rosette se habían "casado" en secreto, pero ese matrimonio aún no había sido consumado… le daba un poco de pena pensar que se sentía algo inquieto al respecto, pues; bueno, él era un macho sano y fuerte de su especie, y como tal también tenía sus necesidades. Cincuenta años sin una mujer habían pasado como una exhalación y sin problemas, pero ahora que tenía a una hermosa chica a su lado, la amaba y quería estar con ella para siempre, esa necesidad se volvía más imperante cada día que pasaba.

Lo malo era que no quería hablar de ello con Rosette. Ella aclaró un tiempo atrás que no se sentía lista y él la comprendía. Sabía que la joven iba a cumplir diecinueve en enero próximo, y le alegraba saber que Rosette ya no sería tan niña; porque así la sentía él, una niña entre las garras de un ser que sabía claramente que para sentir amor no había edades, pero le incomodaba ser una persona mucho mayor que ella. Chrno la amaba más que a su vida, y precisamente se arrancaría los cuernos antes de hacerle un daño a Rosette, pero sentía cada vez más fuerte la necesidad de decir que esa mujer era suya en toda la extensión y aplicación de la palabra. A veces sufría en silencio unos terribles ataques de excitación cuando escuchaba correr el agua en la ducha y sabía que ella estaba siendo bañada por esas aguas…

Rosette lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando se recostó a su lado, vestida con la vieja camisa a cuadros que Chrno le había dado el día que la trajo a su casa. La chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que el demonio la rodeara con sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su cabello con un par de besos.

—… ¿En qué pensabas, Chrno? Te noté como ausente, como si estuvieras pensando en algo lejano e imposible… ¿Qué era? —inquirió Rosette, despacio.

—No mucho. Sólo pensaba en estos últimos y maravillosos meses, y en lo feliz que soy de tenerte conmigo. Y llegué a la conclusión de que te amo y no te voy a dejar ir nunca. —dijo él, diciendo la verdad a medias.

—Vaya, eso fue muy profundo. —murmuró Rosette, suavemente—… dime, Chrno; ¿No tienen canciones allá donde tú vivías? Te gusta mucho cantar, así que pensé que tal vez… no sé, podrías cantarme una canción de cuna de tus tierras. No hablamos mucho de tu pasado y si no quieres no hace falta, pero al menos me gustaría oír una canción. —

—… pues… hay algunas. Muy pocas son agradables, y quizá conozco una o dos de cuna. Hay una que dice más o menos así… —explicó el demonio, y en un corto lapso su voz melodiosa se alzó en la oscuridad entonando unas frases armoniosas como la música celta, en un idioma que Rosette no entendía pero sonaba a maravillas ocultas. Chrno cerró sus ojos en la noche y dejó que su voz fuera más fuerte que el sentimiento que guardaba en su pecho respecto de su país, para cantar ante su hermosa Rosette una de las canciones más lindas que conocía.

A todo eso, Rosette observaba soñadoramente la negrura, arrullada por la suave voz de su demonio que cantaba con tanta pasión esa tonada lenta y melancólica. Sin saber por qué, su instinto la llevó a acariciarse suavemente el vientre, como si mimara a un retoño dentro de ella. Eso era ridículo, Rosette se daba cuenta de que no podía estar embarazada porque nunca lo habían hecho desde que se casaron… extrañamente, el deseo de sentir un ser naciendo en su vientre creció en la joven. No sabía si era el encanto de la canción y su extraño idioma, o solamente el instinto maternal que acababa de despertar en ella, pero sentía la necesidad de ser madre. De darle un hijo a Chrno…

—Una canción así le cantaremos a nuestros hijos. —susurró la chica, en voz baja. Llevó una de las manos de su demonio hacia su estómago, para que él sintiera lo que ella creía estar pasando— Una canción justo como esa… —

Chrno se interrumpió, y acarició mansamente el vientre de la joven.

—Por supuesto, cuando los tengamos. Ahora me conformo con cantarte a ti, Rosette… es todo lo que quiero por el momento. —murmuró a su vez él, con una sonrisa complacida.

En la oscuridad del cuarto, Rosette se separó del demonio y encendió una lámpara. Chrno se asustó por un segundo, y luego vio que todo estaba bien ya que Rosette se hallaba sentada sobre las mantas, a su lado. Él se levantó sobre un codo y observó en silencio la actitud serena de su mujer, preguntándose qué ocurría detrás de su aparente quietud.

—Chrno… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche, en la cabaña de Montreal? La noche que Ewan nos interrumpió justo a tiempo y te disparó el primer dardo. Cuando dijiste que me amabas por primera vez… —preguntó ella, cautelosa.

—No me hagas acordar de eso, me sentí como un imbécil. —cortó él, con la mirada fija en otra parte— Pero ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —

—… porque aunque esa no fue la primera vez que probé tu pasión… me gustó lo que sentí. Luego de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que en realidad no fue tan malo como al principio creí… Chrno, esa fue la primera vez que me sentí verdaderamente mujer, y me gustó mucho. Quiero que lo hagas de nuevo, o si no se volverá más torturante para ambos. —pidió la joven, nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿De veras quieres ver a la bestia que se esconde dentro de mí, y sentirte amenazada? No entiendo lo que quieres decir. —Chrno seguía mirando en otra dirección, incapaz de ver a su mujer a la cara.

Rosette le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y obligó a Chrno a que la viera, sin ninguna clase de pena ni resignación. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron, y en la mirada azul de Rosette había una súplica silenciosa. Chrno podía leer con claridad lo que en ella decía: _"Necesito ser tuya antes de que me arrepienta"_… el demonio tragó saliva, sin saber si tenía que sentirse aliviado o actuar con la cautela propia de los de su clase. La chica le besó, como si buscara animarlo, y finalmente susurró en el oído de su demonio:

—Vamos, Chrno-_sama_… usted lo quiere y yo no me negaré a recibirlo. —

Eso bastó. Chrno no se resistió más, sabiendo que el momento esperado era ese y no ningún otro. Despacio, recostó a su amada Rosette sobre las mantas y empezó a desprender uno por uno los botones de la camisa que tenía para dormir; cubriendo de besos todo un camino que le llevaba desde la suave garganta de ella, a través de su pecho y entre sus senos, descendiendo más allá de su abdomen hasta el borde de su ropa interior. Para animarlo un poco más, la chica deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de él y se adueñó de su barbilla, haciéndole las cosquillas que tanto le obligaban a rendirse.

Con un ronroneo de placer, Chrno separó suavemente las piernas de su mujer y se situó sobre ella, volviendo a subir en su camino de besos a través de todo su cuerpo hasta que se adueñó de sus labios, y entre uno que otro beso le susurró algo de gran importancia:

—… sabes que te amo, Rosette. Pero si quieres que me detenga, debes decírmelo ahora mismo. Un paso más allá de lo debido, y no habrá vuelta atrás, lo digo en serio… —

—Si se detiene, Chrno-_sama_… me temo que nunca tendremos un hijo. —retrucó Rosette, acariciando la firme dureza de su espalda con ansias.

Chrno sonrió entonces, contento por lo que acababa de oír, y dejó que su instinto demoníaco le guiara de ahora en más. Era hora de poseer a la mujer que amaba en todo sentido, y se aseguraría de que ella no olvidara jamás ese momento tan mágico…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Me rindo, está bien! El lemmon o lo que decidimos llamar así será en el siguiente episodio, creí que me iba a tomar un poco más, pero ni madres… no tengo tanto tiempo para esperar; Chrno y Rosette tampoco así que… bueh, en el siguiente chap tienen algo de lemmon (aunque no será tan explícito como otros) y un poco más de historia, es todo. El fic, como ya saben, se acerca a su final y todavía deben ocurrir hechos importantes n.n**

**Ya saben lo que pedimos siempre, un review y una recomendación, y si pueden lean lo que sigue porque se viene muy bien XD**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Seh, tienen algo de lemmon muy corto y conciso, no me voy a ir por las ramas de nuevo. Esta vuelta será cosa de expresar amores sin tanta palabrería insípida, porque lo realmente importante viene luego; a la mañana siguiente la felicidad reina en la casa de Chrno y muy temprano llega su hermana mayor, Jezabel… ¡Ostias! ¿Y ésta a qué vino? Pues a compartir con su cuñada lo que ocurrió. No sabemos de dónde Jezabel y Rosette son tan amigas, pero la Virreinita no tiene muchos amigos y descubre en Rosette a la cómplice perfecta. Más tarde, el que llega es Ewan con la excusa de hablar con Chrno, ¡Y se encuentra a Jezabel en la casa de su amigo! Un episodio súper disparatado y romántico, no se pierdan las "gastadas" que Chrno le va a hacer al abogado ni las penas que le hace pasar a su hermana ¡UN CHAP MUY TIERNO, A NO PERDÉRSELO! n.n No sean tan nabos XD**

**Bueh, la costumbre sigue así que pido amablemente al que quiera, que se contacte con nosotras por msn.**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días más, dependiendo de lo mucho que le tome a Chrno… ya saben qué XD)**


	43. Cuadragésimo Tercer Acto

**¡Hola! Otra vez hemos regresado nosotras, la calamidad de todos estos pobres lectores XD ¡No se preocupen por nosotras! ¿Les damos un adelanto? El fanfic se termina en el capítulo 51, exactamente como una serie de animé XD ¡Así que aún pueden leer un rato más! ¡Porque sí, conseguí al fin el empleo por el que tanto me enorgullecía en la actualización de _"El Regreso de la Serpiente"_ y tengo un montón de problemas de horarios que resolver antes de ponerme en orden, así que no sean malitos y sigan leyendo, aunque sea cansador n.n Saludemos de pasada a las siguientes personas, a quienes adoramos muchísimo; pero lamento no poder hacer más que un pequeñísimo comentario porque estoy justa de tiempo X.x: _Misato Kat chan_** (muchas gracias por los besos y los abrazos n.n); **_Koneko-chan18_** (dije que este lemmon no sería la gran cosa así que no quiero quejas de nadie, please ¬¬); **_Saya chan16_** (gracias por la buena onda, seguiré actualizando hasta el fin); **_Cris-Wolf_** (divina amiga mía, ¡Siento que no podamos hablar esta semana! Ahora sólo me conectaré muy a la noche y contadas veces con esta mierda del empleo v.v); **_Marion-Asakura_** (hoy tendrás todo lo que quieres ver, pero no se emocionen con lo del lemmon porque es corto, conciso y tierno, nada más); **_Liitha_** (ok, se lo mancaron 42 episodios, el 43 es su recompensa así como los últimos capítulos v.v ¡Cuídate!); **_The-Sunflower_** (me encanta saber que te agrada la historia, esto me da más ganas de lanzarme profesionalmente como escritora… podrán reconocer mis obras en cualquier lado jeje); **_Kassandra Caldina_** (gracias por esperar el chap, yo espero que no te decepcione ni nada X.x); **_Lilium of the Silence_** (ohh amiga, yo he encontrado en otras secciones fanfics de 13 chaps con 460 reviews, así que… XD) **_y el amable x.Mario.x_** (un chico dando su opinión sincera, mil gracias por ello, así me doy cuenta de que no estoy siendo desagradable con personas sensibles n.n).

**¡Thnks por estar con nosotras, damas y caballeros! Por todos los cielos, estamos tan emocionadas de que haya tantos buenos lectores que nos siguen y eso, que los adoro, realmente nos dan muchos ánimos para escribir n.n ¡Nos vemos luego!**

En el host de este chap, presentamos a la nueva pareja y les pregunto a todos, sinceramente… ¿Estuvo bien darle un lugar a una historia de amor entre Reminghton y otra persona? O sea… respondan.

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Tercer Acto: "Sobre Escritorios, Oficinas y Bromas Pesadas"_**

Tener un hijo.

Un hijo con Rosette, con la mujer que amaba… ¿Sería un sueño imposible? La chica tenía razón, si se detenía en ese momento, Chrno nunca tendría el hijo que tanta ilusión le hacía, además de que estaría defraudándola a ella. Le había prometido a su Rosette que nunca nadie volvería a lastimarla ni a defraudarla, y tenía que hacer honor a su palabra. Por eso, Chrno supo que esa noche helada de Navidad era el momento perfecto para entregarse totalmente a su esposa y finalmente demostrarle con entusiasmo cuánto la amaba.

—Vamos, Chrno-_sama_… ¿O es que ya se rindió? —susurró Rosette, en una pequeña pausa contra sus labios— Sé que dije que no estaba lista, pero… creo que ya es hora. Soy una mujer casada, y le debo a mi esposo el placer de una noche conmigo, al menos. —

—Tú no me debes nada, y ya deja de llamarme "Chrno-_sama_"… sólo me vas a poner más salvaje de lo que ya soy, cariño. Y realmente no es mi deseo hacerte ninguna clase de daño, así que ya sabes: si te sientes mal, me dirás que me detenga, ¿Sí? No importa cuánto me cueste, lo haré. —prometió Chrno, deslizando sus besos hacia la garganta de la chica.

Poco a poco se deshicieron de sus ropas, y lo único que quedó fue el calor de sus pieles calientes en contacto una con la otra, los besos cargados de deseo que dejaron sobre los labios del otro y un sinnúmero de caricias con una dirección fija que entregaron a su pareja. Nada más hermoso que aquello podía ocurrirle a Rosette, dándose cuenta de que aunque sentía miedo porque aquella sería su primera vez, sabía que Chrno iba a ser amable con ella y la cuidaría… al menos esperaba no haber estado jugando todo el tiempo con un fuego que ardiera demasiado fuerte, conociendo los orígenes de su esposo.

Despacio, Chrno la dejó sobre la cama una vez más y en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los pequeños suspiros de ella fue deslizándose hacia su pecho y estómago, marcando con suaves mordidas esa piel tan suave y tersa, dando a su mujer un viaje placentero hacia la locura y el desenfreno. Rosette enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello violáceo de su demonio y acarició con un suave cariño toda la extensión de sus cuernos, sabiendo a la perfección que sin ellos él no estaría vivo. Ella le sintió descender más allá de su cintura… su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, y abrió mucho los ojos en la escasa luz de la lámpara… ¿Se atrevería Chrno a… a lo que ella estaba pensando? No, gracias al Cielo no, todo lo que hizo fue besar suavemente la cara interna de sus muslos, tranquilo.

—… por un momento creí que ibas a… —empezó ella, asustada.

— ¿Que iba a qué? _Shhh_, nena, no digas nada más… no ocupes tu tiempo en pensar, no sirve de nada ser práctico ahora. —ronroneó él, suavemente— Dime, Rosette… ¿Te sientes bien, cómoda? No quiero seguir adelante si estoy haciendo algo que no es de tu agrado. —

— ¿Acaso me he quejado? —susurró Rosette, atrayendo a su demonio de nuevo en busca de sus labios. Dejó un beso sobre su nariz y luego jugueteó con su boca, mordiendo suavemente sus labios entre beso y beso, lo cual puso a Chrno aún más al borde de la locura— Déjame complacerte un poco, no seas tan posesivo… _nene_. —le dijo la chica, sonrojándose con timidez.

Chrno abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca había imaginado que Rosette se fuera a comportar de esa manera, como una gatita tan salvaje… pero era su gatita y le encantaba lo que descubría en ella. Sólo por eso sonrió tranquilamente y aún después de otro dulce beso, le dijo en el oído:

—Cuando te conocí, no me di cuenta de que algún día podrías llegar a ser tan desenfrenada, mi pequeña Rosette. No diré que no me gusta, pero me está asustando un poco descubrir que eres apasionada… igual que yo. —dijo, con la voz suave y un lejano ronroneo de fondo.

—Es que antes tenía miedo, lindo gatito. Ahora ya no te temo, tu sueño se hizo realidad; no tengo miedo de ti ni de lo que puedas hacer. Te amo, Chrno. —le susurró, levantándose de nuevo sobre la cama. Esta vez lo tumbó a él en las mantas y comenzó a besar toda la extensión de su poderoso pecho, en lo que Chrno solamente se dejaba acariciar.

Rosette, sin ninguna clase de pudor o pena, rozó suavemente con sus manos todo el cuerpo de su demonio, buscando complacerlo del mismo modo que él había logrado con ella. Para eso, subió sobre su estómago y sentó con suavidad el peso de su persona sobre la cadera de él, abrazando su cintura con las piernas y envolviendo con sus brazos y sus caricias el resto de su cuerpo. A los ojos del demonio, aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

Y supo que el cariño y la pasión debían dar paso a la lujuria en algún momento, por lo que luego de tomar una vez más el dulce néctar de los labios de su chica, Chrno volvió a subir sobre ella y lentamente comenzó la danza que los uniría para siempre, con movimientos suaves y delicados. Sus oídos se llenaron con los gemidos desesperados de Rosette, cargados de un deseo incontrolable y poco a poco fue introduciéndose en la joven, con la gentileza que le daba su nombre. Era amor en toda la extensión de la palabra, y para un demonio que había pasado los últimos cincuenta años en soledad, se trataba más que nada de una feroz liberación.

La chica se dejó poseer por esa sensación tan deliciosa. Sentía con gran intensidad el movimiento de su demonio dentro de su cuerpo, el suave y placentero dolor de su invasión y el ardiente calor que emanaba de su cuerpo ligeramente humedecido por el esfuerzo. Su voz se llenó de gemidos ardorosos, plagados de un goce que jamás había imaginado, y no supo qué más hacer sino fundir nuevamente su boca con la de él en un cariño sensual mientras él aún continuaba poseyéndola con lentitud; hasta que sus roces se volvieron más fuertes e intensos y finalmente, con un gruñido último, los dos se sumieron en el más profundo éxtasis y la sangre demoníaca de Chrno dejó su semilla dentro de la chica, derramando un calor dulce y suave en el interior de Rosette. La joven soltó un gemido final y desesperante, que enloqueció a su demonio y le obligó a tomar su boca de nuevo con fruición, hasta que finalmente su aliento se calmó y consiguió sostener a la chica en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante contra su pecho.

—… Dios mío… Dios mío, Chrno, es… es fantástico… —suspiró ella, con un gemido férvido en la piel de su mejilla— Te amo, te amo con todo mi ser… —

—Yo también te amo, pequeña Rosette; pero de nada sirven las palabras en un momento así. Sólo escucha el silencio y lo que mi cuerpo de está diciendo con él. Te aseguro que habla con palabras muy dulces, que puedes entender perfectamente. —aseguró Chrno, respirando con gran agitación— ¿Puedes oírlo, Rosette? ¿Puedes escuchar lo que dice? —

—… no me digas que quieres más, porque entonces… —

Chrno echó a reír, escondiendo su rostro en la curva del hombro de ella. Dejó una línea de besos sobre su mandíbula, y finalmente apoyó su frente con la de Rosette, para ver sus ojos en la ambarina luz de la lámpara…

—Quizá más tarde. Por ahora dejémoslo en que cada milímetro de mi cuerpo te ama a ti y a todo lo que representas. —acabó por decir, sonriendo de un modo que encantó a Rosette.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(8:35 AM – Domingo, Día de Navidad)_

Rosette se había desperado antes que Chrno. Él parecía exhausto después de haber probado la pasión de la chica y de haber descubierto que en efecto ella era casi tan insaciable como él, por lo que la joven no le despertó al salir el sol, como solía hacer todos los días. Esta vez ella fue quien se levantó y se dio una ducha… no podía percibirlo, pero estaba segura de que toda su persona conservaba el olor de él y aunque no le disgustaba llevar esa marca en su cuerpo, era mejor que se diera un baño caliente para desentumecerse. Y una vez que se encontró limpia y con ropa nueva, la chica bajó a desayunar.

Estaba sacando un par de cosas que estaban hasta el fondo de la nevera con casi medio cuerpo metido dentro del helado aparato, cuando sintió unas manos fuertes que la sostuvieron por la cintura y casi con sobresalto supo que unos dientes agudos marcaron su espalda con un ronroneo suave…

—… ¿Sigues con la costumbre de asustarme, maldita sea? —rió la chica, y salió de la nevera con unos potes cerrados— Nunca aprenderás, sigo diciendo que eres un caso perdido. —añadió, y saludó a su esposo con un beso corto— Buenos días, dormilón. —

—Buenos días, linda gatita. —susurró Chrno, adormilado todavía.

—Es domingo, deberías estar durmiendo a esta hora. —observó Rosette.

—Me desperté cuando estiré la mano buscando tomarte del cabello para hacerte el amor de nuevo en un sueño, y no te encontré a mi lado… —dijo él, riendo suavemente— Mira cómo me has dejado, no puedo ni moverme. —

— ¿Es mi culpa? Lo siento… —la chica se preocupó de inmediato, y tomó el rostro de Chrno entre sus manos— No te ves muy bien, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir otro rato? —

—… ¿Crees que me enfermé por pasar una noche fantástica con mi mujer? Por todos los Infiernos de Pandemonium, esto es inaudito. Me siento mejor que nunca, sólo estoy un poco falto de energías. Necesito comer algo y estaré bien, no te preocupes… —abrazó a la joven contra su pecho y le dio un besito en la sien, sonriendo— Además… tenemos que bautizar cada rincón de esta casa, así que supongo que tomará tiempo y tengo que estar en buena forma para ese entonces. —

Rosette se sonrojó y soltó una risita nerviosa. La sola idea de dejarse poseer por Chrno una vez más le levantó las pulsaciones hasta el infinito, para sumirla en un delicioso calor de recuerdos apasionados. Una sonrisita perversa adornó los labios de Rosette, y miró hacia arriba buscando con su mirada azul los ojos dorados del demonio, resumiendo lo que pensaba en pocas palabras:

—… ese sofá de la sala se ve muy cómodo y muy grande… y el pobre casi parece abandonado. Podríamos empezar por ahí. —dijo, juguetonamente.

Chrno sonrió de nuevo, impresionado.

—Oh, nena… tú porque no has visto el escritorio de mi oficina. Ése pobre sí que se siente solo, abandonado y deslustrado. Necesitaría que alguien le pase un poco de cera un día de éstos… tú me entiendes. —murmuró, con una suavidad algo lujuriosa— Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto. Tú no has visto nunca mi escritorio… es casi tan grande como ese sofá. —añadió, sosteniendo en un abrazo cálido a la chica.

—Tienes razón, llevo como ocho meses contigo y aún no conozco el lugar donde trabajas, ni he visto tu oficina… ni siquiera sé qué haces. —comentó la joven, ahora soltándose mansamente de su abrazo— No sé de dónde sacas el dinero para darte la vida que te das… —

—… le diré a Sheila que me consiga un pase para ti. Me gustaría que me visites algún día, podría llevarte personalmente a hacer un recorrido por todas las instalaciones de la central, y verías mi oficina… y mi escritorio… y sabe tú qué otras cosas más. —dijo el demonio, sentándose en su banqueta preferida, con un tono que fue cayendo más y más hasta volverse bajo y seductor— En serio me gustaría que fueras algún día. —

Rosette empezó a preparar el desayuno, y mientras esperaba a que el agua de la pava se entibiara, se volvió y se apoyó contra la mesada, notando el aspecto salvajemente desarreglado de Chrno, que ni siquiera se había vestido correctamente al levantarse. Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida, para luego ir a acomodar los flequillos desordenados del demonio con cariño.

— ¿Por qué no vas y te das una ducha? Tienes un aspectito que tumbaría hasta a un zombie… —observó la chica, sonriendo encantada.

—… ¿Vendrás a ducharte conmigo? —inquirió Chrno, con una mirada algo inquisitiva— Podrías pasarme algo de jabón por la espalda, quién sabe… —

—Lo siento, me duché hace media hora. —se negó ella.

—… Argh, aguafiestas. —

Chrno subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, a cambiarse. Rosette siguió con su tarea de hacer un rico desayuno, puesto que aunque no lo había admitido, ella también estaba hambrienta y deseaba con toda su alma llenarse la panza con algo tibio. El frío invernal no se sentía dentro de la casa debido al sistema de calefacción central, pero igualmente daba gusto tomar una taza o dos de chocolate caliente y mirar por las puertas de cristal al patio nevado. La chica ya casi terminaba de hacer su desayuno, cuando oyó el timbre de la casa… algo asustada, corrió a atenderlo. Enorme sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con la persona más inesperada de pie en su puerta, lo más suelta de ropa que el invierno permitía y con una sonrisa encantada en el rostro:

—… ¿Señorita Jezabel? —inquirió Rosette, estupefacta.

—… buenos días, Rosette. Feliz Navidad… ¿Puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo, eres la única persona que podría escucharme en un momento como éste, por favor… ¿Tienes un minuto? —pidió la Virreina, y sus labios temblaban de emoción o de frío, una de dos— No conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, y como eres la esposa de mi hermano… creo que puedo considerarte como una amiga, ¿No es así? —

—Pero por supuesto; pase, pase… —Rosette se hizo a un lado, extrañada, y cedió el paso a la Virreina. Observó que Jezabel no traía abrigo y andaba con unos vaqueros y un suéter, en contraste con la distinguidísima apariencia que la joven rubia le había visto la noche anterior. En el fondo, Jezabel era tan sencilla como su hermano, y no podía negar que eso era buena señal— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es algo grave, pasa algo malo con Chrno? —

—No, no… no es eso. Y por favor dime Jezabel, te lo pido. Tenía que hablar con alguien, y eres la única persona que se me ocurre. ¿Podemos pasar a algún sitio donde no nos oiga mi hermano? No quiero que lo sepa aún. —

Rosette la llevó hasta la cocina y le pidió que se sentara a la barra, para luego servirle una taza de chocolate. La joven rubia se sirvió una también, y se sentó al frente de la dama temblorosa. Jezabel bebió unos sorbos del chocolate, y lamió despacio sus rojos labios antes de decir nada.

—… Rosette, estoy temblando. Anoche me pasó algo fantástico, tenía que hablarlo contigo. Conoces a Ewan Reminghton, ¿No es así? Es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, hasta donde sé. —empezó la Virreina.

—Pues claro que lo conozco, él ayudó a que Chrno y yo nos juntáramos, de última… y recuerdo que ustedes se fueron al mismo tiempo anoche, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Por favor, no me asustes… —Rosette empezaba a sentir miedo.

Los ojos verdeazules de la hermana mayor de Chrno se fijaron en los de la chica, y una sonrisa agradable se dibujó en sus finos labios rojos, añadiendo la alegría que faltaba en su pálido rostro.

—No pasa nada malo, es sólo que anoche él me acompañó a mi casa, y yo le invité a tomar un café. Rosette, es un hombre increíble, nunca me sentí tan cómoda en presencia de un humano… ¡Me invitó a cenar, la semana próxima! No puedo creerlo, es… es un sueño, creí que nunca me iba a interesar por nadie, pero él es totalmente diferente a todo lo que he conocido. Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba que me hablara o algo, y gracias a ti anoche lo conseguí. No pasó mucho más, tomamos un café y luego él se fue, pero… ¡Por tus dioses, que estoy muy emocionada, Rosette! No sabía a quién contárselo, recurrí a ti porque eres la única mujer de confianza que conozco… espero no haberte sido una molestia, es muy temprano por la mañana y… —explicó Jezabel, con una gran emoción en su voz. Tomó las manos de Rosette mientras hablaba en voz baja, con la agitación de una adolescente.

Rosette sonrió y en su mirada se reflejaba la ilusión de una quinceañera, casi igual a la que Jezabel mostraba en todo su porte. La Virreina le había parecido una mujer fría y despiadada, pero en realidad era casi como ella y eso la reconfortaba mucho… ¡Cielos, había confiado en ella para contarle lo que le había pasado! Rosette se sintió muy complacida, eso significaba que Jezabel la contaba como parte de su familia.

—… ¡Me alegro mucho por ti, Jezabel! Es tan lindo, Ewan es un hombre muy dulce y bueno, aunque parezca desafiante y atrevido. Estoy segura de que tienes muchísimas oportunidades con él, no las desaproveches. —dijo la joven rubia, con una gran sonrisa— ¡Qué bien, estoy tan contenta! —

— ¡Y yo mucho más! —soltó Jezabel, y las dos mujeres rieron.

Entonces se oyó el timbre de nuevo, aunque cuando Rosette iba a levantar su trasero de la silla para ir a abrir la puerta, se escuchó también la voz de Chrno que venía bajando las escaleras:

— ¡Yo abriré, Rosette! —dijo el demonio, y bajó corriendo el resto de los escalones. Abrió la puerta y por ella entró a pasos rápidos su mejor amigo, con un aire preocupado—… ¿Ewan? ¿No es temprano para que estés consciente un domingo por la mañana? —notó Chrno, confundido.

— ¡Rápido, Chrno! Tengo que hablar contigo, anoche me pasó algo de lo más maravilloso, hermano… ¡Me siento tan animado, tenía que decírtelo a ti, viejo! —dijo el abogado, con una sonrisa algo desesperada.

—… bueno, pero cálmate un poco… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el demonio, cerrando la puerta con un gesto de desconcierto— ¿Te caíste de la cama y viste alguna fórmula para vivir eternamente o qué? —

—No bromees, es serio… anoche, cuando me fui con tu hermana; rayos, la acompañé hasta su casa y ella me invitó a tomar un café, así que me quedé, y luego… bueno, la besé, Chrno… ¡La besé, besé a tu hermana! ¿Puedes creer eso? ¡Me dejó besarla! Fue fantástico, tiene unos labios increíbles. Pero no pasó nada más, ¡Es la primera vez que una mujer me deja entrar a su casa y no pasa nada más que eso! Después le dije que quería verla otra vez, y arreglamos una cena para Año Nuevo, en mi casa… ¿Qué te parece, hermano? —explicó Reminghton, con gran emoción mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

Chrno, de brazos cruzados frente a la chimenea, solamente alzó una ceja en un gesto de impaciencia que ocultaba un contento ciertamente burlón.

—… y me estás diciendo esto en mi cara porque… —empezó, esperando a que Reminghton lo terminara.

— ¡Pues porque es tu hermana, Chrno! Y creo que estoy enamorado de ella… ¡Sí, te estás riendo de la idea, pero ella es diferente de todas las demás mujeres que he tenido! Es especial, no puedo simplemente dejar de pensar en su persona, de preguntarme qué estará haciendo, o si está pensando en mí… dime, Chrno; ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que amabas a Rosette? —le preguntó el abogado, conmocionado.

—… bueno… ¿Por qué mejor no te lo explico mientras desayunamos? Aún es temprano para ponerse filosófico. —espetó Chrno, con una sonrisa.

Ewan aceptó la invitación, y cuando los dos entraron a la cocina, vieron a las dos mujeres de sus vidas agazapadas junto a la barra, escuchando lo que ellos estaban hablando. Chrno carraspeó al descubrirlas, y el sonrojo pobló las mejillas de Rosette tanto como las de Jezabel. De inmediato, Rosette se puso a buscar algo por el suelo, con las manos extendidas…

—… Emmhh… ¡Creo que por aquí se cayó mi lente de contacto! —dijo, con una sonrisita falsa.

—Rosette, nena… tú no usas lentes de contacto. —dijo Chrno, malicioso— ¿Qué hacen las dos en el suelo, y qué hace mi hermana en mi casa a esta hora de la mañana de un día domingo, encima Navidad? —

—… _Etoo_… bueno, nosotras estábamos… yo estaba… —empezó Jezabel, y sus mejillas blancas como la leche se volvieron rojas de repente— ¿A alguien le apetece desayunar? Rosette hace un chocolate caliente excelente. —cambió de tema la mujer albina, sonriendo ampliamente en una mueca que mostró todos sus colmillos.

Pasado el incidente embarazoso, Rosette aceptó preparar chocolate para todos y sacó sus galletitas navideñas especiales para compartir. Los cuatro se sentaron a la barra, en las banquetas (Chrno junto a Rosette, y del otro lado de la mesa casi fueron forzados a sentarse Ewan y Jezabel). Chrno echaba unas miradas insidiosas hacia Ewan y su hermana, como esperando a ver que los dos se correspondieran de algún modo.

—Y bien, sólo me resta descubrir por qué mi hermana está en mi casa tan temprano. Sabemos que Ewan vino a hablar conmigo, no creo que tu hayas venido para hablar con Rosette… ¿O sí, Jez? —inquirió el demonio.

Rosette le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa, para que se callara, y Chrno casi se atragantó con su galleta. Una iracunda mirada de oro líquido se dirigió hacia su esposa, y Rosette seguía sonriendo con displicencia.

—… en realidad, vine a visitar a mi cuñada. ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo? —inquirió Jezabel, dirigiendo una miradita igualmente insidiosa a su hermano.

—Pues… nunca me habías visitado en mi casa, me parece raro. Es todo. Y díganme, ¿Pasaron bien la noche de Navidad? Aún queda mucho por limpiar en esta casa, supongo que podrían echarnos una mano, ¿No les parece? —soltó el demonio, en son de broma.

— ¡Chrno! No vamos a poner a nuestros invitados a limpiar. —dijo Rosette, con gran molestia.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya que están aquí… —insistió Chrno, divertido.

— ¡Chrno, te digo que no! —renegó Rosette, enojada por su burla.

—Chicos, no vamos a armar una pelea por esto… ¿Tiene algún problema en que ayudemos a nuestros amigos, señorita Jezabel? Yo soy muy bueno con la aspiradora, ¿Usted qué sabe hacer? —inquirió Ewan, volviéndose hacia la otra dama con una sonrisa— Apuesto a que sabe frotar vidrios con una franela, ¿O no? —

—… ¿Me está llamando inútil, Reminghton? —contestó Jezabel, con una sonrisa parecida a la del abogado en el rostro— Ya verá usted de lo que soy capaz, no me crié como una Princesa sin saber hacer nada. —

Por su parte, Chrno y Rosette los miraban a los dos con gran impresión. Ambos se conducían con altanería, tratándose con respetos que según lo que la pareja había oído por su lado, no deberían existir. Pero ahí estaban ellos, tan calmados y fingiendo que nada les había pasado la noche anterior. Rosette casi se creyó el tono serio de Jezabel, y Chrno carraspeó suavemente para cortar en dos la fogosa mirada que su amigo y su hermana se dirigían uno al otro.

—… ejem, ¿Entonces nos ayudan a limpiar? —preguntó, amablemente.

—Claro. —respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de verse con unas miradas desafiantes que escondían simpatía.

Al cabo de un rato, mientras Chrno juntaba la basura que había quedado desperdigada cerca de la chimenea y Ewan pasaba la aspiradora por detrás de él, Rosette se encargaba de pasar los pisos detrás de Reminghton y Jezabel se hallaba en la cocina lavando la inmensa pila de platos que había quedado de la fastuosa cena navideña. Tanto limpiaron y tanto trabajaron, que la casa quedó más que arreglada en la mitad del tiempo que le habría tomado a Rosette y Chrno hacerlo solos. Cuando acabó de pasar la aspiradora, Ewan apagó el aparato y se excusó con Chrno:

—… iré a buscar algo para beber, todo esto me ha dado mucha sed. —le dijo a su amigo, con una sonrisita que encubría mucho detrás.

—Genial, pero no te entretengas con mi hermana. Las cosas que quitan la sed están en la nevera, no frente al fregadero, ¿De acuerdo? —bromeó Chrno, señalando a su amigo con un dedo acusador.

—Chrno, tu hermana no quita la sed… ella quita el aliento. —decidió Ewan.

Pasó a la cocina entonces, y Rosette dirigió una mirada cómplice a Chrno con una sonrisa ciertamente lasciva que el demonio entendió a la perfección, y vanos resultaron sus esfuerzos por contener la risa. Mientras tanto, en la cocina el abogado enfrentó la nevera y se dio el lujo de destapar una cerveza, ya que asumió que a Chrno no le importaría. Y mientras bebía del pico de la botella no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en la delicada Virreina que tan trabajosamente hacía su esfuerzo por limpiar unos platos con una esponja llena de detergente.

—… podrías poner todo en el lavaplatos, es más fácil. —sugirió Ewan.

—Ya lo sé, pero de este modo no estaría haciendo nada y no le daré a mi hermano el gusto de salirse con la suya, no señor. Vamos, déjame trabajar en paz. —bromeó la mujer.

Reminghton se acercó a ella y apoyó la frente en su cabeza, aspirando el aroma suave de su cabello albirosáceo. Despacio, acarició su cintura por debajo del suéter de ella, y dejó un beso en su oído.

—Me muero por la cena del sábado… —susurró, suavemente.

—… eh… mentiría si no concordara contigo. —aceptó ella, sonrojada.

Un carraspeo algo molesto a su derecha les hizo levantar la mirada a los dos, y se encontraron con la expresión sabihonda de Chrno que veía a ambos con desidia. Finalmente, el demonio sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, y suspiró para luego silbar una tonada y entonar con su voz una canción vieja, pero lo bastante obvia como para provocar aún más el sonrojo de su hermana…

—… _baby, take out your coat; really slow… and take out your shoes, and take out your shoes… baby, take out your dress; yes, yeah, yeah… but you can leave your hat on; you can leave your hat on… you can leave your hat on._ —les cantó el demonio, riéndose de un modo un poco incomodante— … _oh, sweet darling; you can leave your hat on… you can leave your hat on_. —

A medida que iba cantando, Chrno empezó a alejarse de la cocina para el lado de la sala otra vez, pero la sonrisa maldita en su boca no se desvanecía. Al poco rato, Ewan Reminghton frunció el ceño y señaló hacia la puerta de la cocina, con un gesto de molestia; y comentó:

—… ¿Me parece a mí o ése era un pedazo de la canción de Joe Cocker? —

—"_Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto"_ —completó Jezabel, con los dientes apretados en una mueca de divertida rabia—… no sabes cuánto puede hacerse odiar mi hermanito algunas veces, ni tienes idea de cuánto odio a Chrno en un momento así… —

Los dos echaron a reír, encontrando sus rostros en un beso corto y sincero de verdadero amor y dulzura.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Oh, Yeah! ¡Lindo chapter este! Qué bueno que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, sobre todo la bromita de Chrno, se nota que es un amor el tipo, jajajaja. Otro episodio que se nos pasó del límite, pero bueh n.n ¡Todo es por el bien de los lectores, y por que les guste nuestro trabajito! Ahora ya saben que esperamos el review de la gente para saber qué tal les ha ido leyendo y si dimos o no pie con bola en este capítulo n.n No olviden responder la pregunta que les hicimos al principio, porfis XD**

**Lo de siempre, gente: pedimos humildemente un rewie, que nos recomienden con los que conocen y que nos esperen a ver qué sigue. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Otro chap dedicado a la relación Reminghton-Jezabel. Y será el último que dediquemos a esta gente, porque luego se vienen cosas especiales y ya vamos dándole término a esta historia, tenemos reservado un final espectacular para la cosa así que ya van a ver cómo viene la mano con esto. El siguiente episodio se trata de la mentada cena en casa de Reminghton, por el Año Nuevo. Chrno y Rosette se han ido de viaje algunos días, a celebrar el nuevo año en un sitio muy especial, y tanto el abogado como la hermana Fiscal están solos y juntitos. Un capítulo muy especial, donde además de que les relatamos toda la semana previa a la cena de Año Nuevo, también les damos un par de satisfacciones a los lectores… ¡No se lo pueden perder, prometemos que vendrá hermoso como hasta ahora! No podemos arruinar una historia tan linda, hehe… ¡VAMOS, NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN! n.n**

**Como siempre, si alguien quiere… ¡Pueden contactarnos!**

**(Próxima Actualización: ¿No vieron lo que decía antes? ¡Necesitamos otra semana más, hay que afinar detalles! ¬¬)**


	44. Cuadragésimo Cuarto Acto

**¡Hola de nuevo! (Infarto de algunos lectores) ¡Ok, prometemos no aparecer así de sorpresa otra vez, lo prometemos! X.x Pero es que estamos tan emocionadas porque llegamos ¡¡POR FIN!! al final de este fanfic, que nos emociona muchísimo n.n por eso vamos a saludar a los amadísimos lectores de siempre: _Kassandra Caldina_** (hasta donde yo sabía, Chrno mide algo así como 1.82 de estatura… habría que fijarse en Wikipedia, ahí salen tantas estupideces XD ¡No te preocupes por lo de los fanarts, es que ahora ando con la cabeza en cualquier lado n.n); **_Marion-Asakura_** (wolas de nuevo n.n qué bueno que te gustara el lemmon, este capítulo entero va dedicado a la pareja que salió segunda en el fanfic, espero que les agrade n.n); **_Aoi Hikari no Tsuki_** (ya dije que odiaría volver locos a los lectores con este maldito fanfic, así que si se lo van a zampar de corrido mejor con alguna pausa de vez en cuando, ¿No? XD ¡Gracias por la onda!); **_Cris-Wolf _**(¡Ninia! Hola de nuevo jejeje muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que hiciste, me da la pauta de que te gustó mucho el capítulo anterior y espero que sigamos encontrándonos para charlar n.n ¡Que sigas bien!); **_BloodGen-X_** (hablando de finales, el de este fic también está cerca X,x ¡¡¡buaaah!!! JAJAJA en fin, amigo-a espero que sigas leyendo y dejes tu review seguido, como todos n.n ¡Thnks!); **_Sakura Elric_** (presto que claro que sepe!! Sí me acuerdo de ti, y ya se te extrañaba por la sección v.v gracias por la opinión, yo sabía que no hacía mal en exponer la relación de Reminghton y Jezabel n.n); **_The-Sunflower_** (lamentablemente, cuando termine este fanfiction ya no escribiré otros de Chrno Crusade así que podríamos decir que la segunda relación del fic empieza y termina aquí mismo n.n ¡Thnks por la idea, anyway!); **_Liitha_** (muchísimas gracias por la buenísima onda y la opinión, tendré en cuenta todo lo que me dicen sobre la segunda pareja pero medio como que no le hace… este fic lo terminé de escribir hace décadas XD); **_Lilium of the Silence_** (¡Muchas gracias a ti y a todos los que respondieron la preguntilla que hice! Me alegra saber que les gustara la segunda relación del fanfic, al principio no iba a ponerla pero… me ganó la cordura jejeje); **_Antyto-sama_** (agrandada o no, cuando haga una décima de segundo para respirar voy a pasar por tu fanfic a leerlo, aunque casi no leo de FMA n.n ¡Mil gracias por escribir, ninia!); **_AniWitch_** (espero que la lectura a lo bestia no te convierta en una y me sigas dejando reviews de vez en cuando jejeje ¡Muchísimas gracias, amiga!) **_y Alilu_** (como siempre, cada vez que leo tus reviews me da un ataque de diabetes y me quedo así hasta la siguiente actualización XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por toda la onda, se nota que te gustó mucho el chap!).

**¡AHH, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHÍ! n.n ¡Gracias en serio, realmente estamos muy felices de que esta historia haya sido de su agrado aunque el argumento pareció caerse varias veces… ¡Gracias! XO**

El host cercano al final les anuncia que seguimos esperando sus actualizaciones para leer más de sus apasionantes fics, ¡Y gracias también por saludarnos en ellos! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Cuarto Acto: "Cuando Dios cierra una Puerta… algún Demonio abre una Ventana"_**

_(8:05 AM – Martes siguiente)_

Jezabel llegó temprano a su oficina en el edificio central de la Federación Norteamericana de Abogados, el sitio donde trabajaba atendiendo los asuntos de su Madre en la tierra de los Hombres en compañía de un cuerpo compuesto por otros veinte especialistas que provenían de Pandemonium igual que ella. La Virreina debía ser un ejemplo de elegancia y civilización para demostrar a los humanos que los demonios no eran cosa de juego; por ello vestía finamente un traje gris de saco pegado al cuerpo y falda corta, con todo y camisa blanca a juego. Llevaba su larguísimo cabello albirosáceo recogido en un moño alto y apretado que no dejaba salir ni una sola hebra fuera de su entramado; y sus zapatos de tacón alto daban más que distinción a su esbelto caminar, haciendo que sus estilizadas piernas fueran aún más atrayentes para cualquiera. Su escueto maquillaje consistía en una sombra liliácea sobre sus ojos verdeazules acompañados de rimel y un rojo fuego para sus labios. Todos los empleados que cruzó a la salida del edificio la saludaron con una reverencia, y Jezabel les devolvió el saludo con una fría inclinación de la cabeza.

Su asistente, una señorita con extrañas orejitas felinas y cuernos que se doblaban por debajo de sus oídos, corrió a recibirla ni bien vio que la Virreina atravesaba la puerta mecánica de cristal del edificio.

—… disculpe, Alteza; hay algo que debería ver con urgencia… —empezó la mujer, cargando unas carpetas llenas de papeles importantes.

—Disculpa, Shader, pero ahora sólo quiero llegar a mi despacho y tomar un poco de café bien caliente. Lo que sea, puede esperar a que me ponga más cómoda y entonces… —empezó Jezabel, con una mirada torva y helada.

—Es que se trata de su despacho, Alteza. No quiero molestarla, en serio… pero es que alguien envió… —prosiguió la demonio gato, con angustia.

Jezabel no se detuvo. Tomó el ascensor directamente al piso veintitrés, donde estaba ubicado su despacho. Dejó que Shader subiera con ella, y entre que la Virreina revolvía dentro de su portafolio buscando algo importante que debía estar en alguna parte de él, su asistente intentaba decirle que algo muy extraño ocurría en el piso al que iban. La mujer gato no pudo hablar, porque ni bien Jezabel encontró lo que buscaba, añadió otra carpeta a la pila que Shader llevaba.

—Necesito una copia hecha de eso en mi escritorio en veinte minutos o menos, ¿Entendido? Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy, no nos pagan para que miremos las manchas del techo. —ordenó la Virreina, y volvió a cerrar su valija.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso veintitrés y las puertas se abrieron. Sin aguardar a que Shader pudiera decir nada, Jezabel salió a paso vivo caminando por el pasillo iluminado por los ventanales gigantes, y sólo fueron dos sombritas recortadas contra la radiante luz del sol. Mientras se dirigía a su despacho, la Virreina encontró el piso alfombrado del corredor varios pétalos blancos… ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué alguien tiraría flores en el corredor?

—Su Alteza, en serio… por favor, escúcheme. —pidió de nuevo Shader.

—Una vez que lleguemos a mi oficina, y hazme el favor de mandar a que limpien este corredor. Está lleno de basura. —ordenó Jezabel, y pisó la estera que era el sensor de su puerta mecánica. Las puertas corredizas de cristal opaco de abrieron hacia los lados, y en su distracción Jezabel sólo olfateó un raro perfume embriagador—… ¿Qué rayos…? —balbuceó, y entonces sí que le puso atención a las palabras de Shader.

Al volver la cabeza hacia el interior de su despacho, la Virreina vio seis enormes ramos de rosas blancas, acomodados en canastos en diversos lugares de la oficina. Los verdeazules ojos de la dama se abrieron mucho, y sus pupilas felinas se dilataron como si estuviera en la oscuridad… de sus labios salió algo así como un quejido, y se adelantó hasta salir del tapete sensor. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella y Shader, y con las orejitas algo alicaídas, la mujer gato empezó a balbucear de nuevo:

—… Su Alteza, traté de decírselo. Hace algo más de diez minutos trajeron eso, para usted. Hay un sobre que seguro tiene una tarjeta, lo dejé en su mesa y… no pude evitar que entraran, tenían órdenes de alguien muy influyente. Lo siento, mi señora. —se disculpó Shader, temblando.

—No importa, Shader. Está bien, puedes irte… quiero esas copias en diez minutos, no en veinte. Tengo que acelerar mi trabajo lo más posible si quiero salir antes del mediodía. —pidió Jezabel, sin dejar de ver las rosas. Su tono se volvió amable al punto.

Shader salió del despacho luego de hacer una reverencia a su señora, y la Virreina esbozó entonces una sonrisa enorme en sus rojos labios, contenta. Dejó el maletín sobre su escritorio y tomó el sobre que vio encima de un papel en blanco, mirándolo por todos los lados sin saber qué hacer; ¿Lo abría o no lo abría? Se sentó en el borde de la mesa y llena de emoción finalmente decidió abrir el sobre; la tarjeta era sencilla y blanca, con una letra muy estilizada en negro… _"Todas las flores de este mundo no servirían para expresar cuánto deseo verte de nuevo, ni cuánto me desespera tener que aguardar hasta el sábado. Pero por ahora, espero que te gusten las rosas y disfrutes de este pequeño presente. Atormentado por tu recuerdo; Ewan"_… cuando la Virreina acabó de leer el mensaje, apoyó la tarjeta contra su pecho y suspiró, encantada. El suspiro salió de entre sus labios con un único sentido:

—… Oh, Ewan… no me caben dudas de que eres todo un galán. —

Sonriéndose con emoción, Jezabel sacó una gigantesca rosa del ramo más cercano y aspiró su perfume suavemente, para luego bajarse del escritorio y presionar un botón en su teléfono que la conectaría con la telefonista del edificio. Una vez que contestaron, la Virreina hizo un pedido fuera de lo común:

—… ¿Lilian? Habla Jezabel… ¿Podrías conseguirme el número de interno de Ewan Reminghton? Tengo unos asuntos que atender con él… —

Cuando la telefonista contestó afirmativamente y le pasó la extensión de línea a su señora, Jezabel se sonrió más ampliamente. No iría a buscar a Ewan hasta su despacho, en el piso más alto de la otra torre de la Federación… sólo le llamaría, y se encargaría de agradecer fervorosamente su regalo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(9:38 AM – Jueves)_

Jezabel supo que si quería estar aceptablemente bonita para la cena con Ewan el sábado siguiente, necesitaba conseguir algo que le quedara muy bien, como por ejemplo un vestido nuevo. En una pintoresca tienda del centro, la Virreina elegía con atención un traje nuevo y elegante qué usar, aprovechando su día libre. Un vestido y zapatos bonitos, eso necesitaba. Encontró dos o tres modelos de su agrado y caminó con ellos hacia los probadores, despreocupada y sonriente. Nunca en mucho tiempo había estado tan contenta y ahora que lo estaba, no pensaba dejar que nada le quitara los ánimos, ni siquiera el frío de la temporada. La nieve había vuelto a caer y ahora que estaba helando afuera, ella se empeñaba en comprar un vestido lo más sexy que pudiera encontrar.

El pagarlo no era problema, porque siendo ella la jefa de su lado de la Federación Norteamericana de Abogados tenía un sueldo bastante bien pagado, así que iba a aprovechar para comprar exactamente lo que le gustara.

Jezabel estaba tan entretenida con sus elecciones de vestuario, y tan concentrada en recorrer tiendas, que no se dio cuenta de que Ewan estaba en el mismo vecindario de Nueva Jersey, aprovechando igual que ella su día libre. Ahora que Chrno iba a irse de viaje con su esposa para pasar el Año Nuevo en París, el demonio había pedido a su mejor amigo el favor de conseguirle un par de cosas que sólo Ewan sabía dónde encontrar y en eso se hallaba ahora, iba por las calles del centro de Nueva Jersey buscando los pedidos de Chrno. Estaba en el centro, caminando distraídamente, cuando creyó ver a Jezabel dar la vuelta en una esquina, dirigiéndose hacia la otra calle.

Algo en la sangre del abogado se revolucionó y le pidió que la siguiera. No iba a negar la voluntad de su instinto demoníaco heredado de las Legiones de Chrno, así que simplemente cambió de idea y caminó por detrás de la dama. La vio entrar en una tienda, y él entró también, escudándose detrás de unos lindos trajes de noche. Por encima del exhibidor miró lo que Jezabel hacía, y la vio elegir unos vestidos de corte excepcional… luego, ella caminó hacia la zona de los probadores tras hablar con una dependienta. Sin que nadie lo viera, Ewan se deslizó hábilmente hasta los probadores…

La Virreina se hallaba muy entretenida tratando de subirse el cierre trasero del primer vestido que estaba probándose, vuelta hacia un lado contrario del espejo. El probador era enorme, con varios espejos para verse desde todos los ángulos… molesta con el cierre, Jezabel cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes en una mueca. Maldijo en el idioma de Pandemonium al maldito cierre, y estaba por cabrearse del todo cuando una mano la sostuvo por la cintura y luego la cremallera subió sola, mientras unos dedos seguían la línea de su espina por encima del cierre. Asustada, la Virreina se volvió y ante su sorpresa se encontró de frente con Ewan Reminghton, la persona que acababa de subir la maldita cremallera del Infierno.

— ¡Oiga…! ¿Ewan? C-cielos, me asusté mucho… ¿Es que mi hermano y tú tienen la misma costumbre, la de atacar por la espalda a todo el mundo? —dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa temblorosa— ¿Qué estás haciendo en el probador de damas…? Es más, ¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Acaso me seguiste? —

Ewan calló su palabrería con un dedo sobre sus temblorosos labios, y le sonrió de ese modo que sólo él sabía utilizar a la perfección.

—… hablas demasiado, Jez. No digas más, solamente pasaba por aquí y te vi. No sé qué fue, pero algo me ordenó seguirte y aquí estoy. ¿Comprando un vestido nuevo? —observó, al ver el hermoso modelo con corsé blanco y falda amplia y corta— Yo escogería uno negro, el blanco te hace ver más pálida… no es que no me guste tu piel, sino que debes resaltar un poco tus hermosas facciones con un color que las remarque aún más. —

— ¿Así que sólo pasabas por aquí? ¿Y tú cuánto sabes de vestidos? —dijo la Virreina, sonriendo nerviosamente. Las manos de Ewan aún estaban sobre su cintura, desesperándola— ¿Me ayudarás a escoger uno? —

—Si eso quieres… —aceptó el abogado, y se inclinó un poco sobre la dama para dejar un corto beso embriagador sobre sus rojos labios.

El resto de la mañana lo pasaron de compras, tan entretenidos los dos que hasta Ewan se olvidó de lo que iba a buscar por encargo de Chrno. Al llegar el mediodía, almorzaron en un pequeño bar que la misma Jezabel escogió y la sobremesa les duró horas. La Virreina estaba tomando un jugo de fruta con un largo sorbete enredado de colores brillantes, cuando notó un poco nerviosa que el abogado la estaba viendo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que escondía muchas cosas detrás y que puso a la dama aún más nerviosa. Finalmente, ella soltó un carraspeo y miró en otra dirección, ligeramente sonrojada.

— ¿En qué estás pensando, que me ves así? —inquirió, incómoda.

—… ¿No puedo mirarte? Solamente me preguntaba por qué siempre que te veo llevas el cabello recogido. Te ves más sexy cuando te lo sueltas, es que no cualquiera tiene un cabello tan hermoso como el tuyo… conozco personas que matarían por ser como tú, y te ocultas. —dijo él, aún sonriendo.

—No me oculto, mi Madre siempre dice que en la tierra de los Hombres, los demonios deben ser recatados y atentos de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Sólo estoy alerta y trato de pasar desapercibida… —explicó ella, y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de orgullo— ¿Y quiénes desearían tener mi cabello? —

—Un par de calvos que conozco, para empezar. —soltó Ewan, y su sonrisa pasó a ser una risita ligera— Así que eres recatada como tu madre te enseñó a ser… pues déjame decirte algo: si tu hermano le hubiera hecho caso a tu mamá, hoy todavía estaría aguantándose las ganas de confesarle a Rosette que la ama con locura y desesperación. Tienes que aprender a soltarte un poco. —

—… ¿Serías mi maestro? —inquirió ella, juguetonamente.

—… Oh, Jezabel… en qué manos has caído, linda. Bueno, tal vez el sábado decida cómo empezar las lecciones, verás que en poco tiempo serás tan suelta como tu hermano, o aún más. —decidió el abogado, y sostuvo la mano de la Virreina hasta besarle suavemente el dorso.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(8:10 PM – Sábado 31 de Diciembre de 2005)_

Ewan estaba muy apurado. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar y estaba más que seguro de que Jezabel llegaría en cualquier momento. Su perro, un ovejero collie de pelaje oscuro, le observaba traficar en la cocina de su departamento sentado con las patas hacia el frente en uno de los sofás de la salita. El animal ladeaba la cabeza sin entender la euforia de su amo, y soltó un par de ladridos bastante ruidosos.

—Shhh, cállate, _Oddie_… tengo mucho que hacer todavía. Luego te sales al balcón, no sabemos si a Jez le gustan los perros. Al menos sé que adora los gatos grandes, quizá vayamos al Zoo la semana que viene… seguro le gustará ver otra clase de gatos bien gigantes. —dijo el abogado, y lanzó una galleta al hermoso cachorro para que cerrara el hocico. El sabueso la capturó justo en el aire— ¡Bien hecho, chico! Buena atrapada… —

El cachorro volvió a ladrar y luego se bajó del sofá para dirigirse hacia el gran televisor y oprimir con su fría nariz el botón más grande del gabinete, para encender el aparato. Al instante, la pantalla exhibió el programa favorito del can: _"Videos Divertidos de Animal Planet"_. Ewan sólo se sonrió cuando vio que su cachorro lograba grandes cosas cuando se proponía a enseñárselas, pero el encender la tele no era la única cosa asombrosa que el perro sabía hacer. Sólo esperaba a que Jezabel llegara y no se asustara de su cachorro…

Y en efecto, ¡Ahí estaba ella! El timbre sonó una vez, indicando que alguien esperaba en el piso de la recepción. Sin contestar por el comunicador, el abogado solamente oprimió la alarma que cedía el paso en la puerta automática, y ahora todo se trataba de aguardar a que ella llegara, para ver cuál de los tres hermosos vestidos que habían comprado usaba la mujer. Con los nervios de punta, Ewan trató de arreglar la lasaña que tenía en el horno a fin de distraerse un poco…

—A las chicas les gusta que un hombre sepa cocinar y defenderse solo en un departamento… y cuando vives solo mucho tiempo tienes que aprender a hacer algo sí o sí. —murmuró, observando que la cena ya casi estaba.

Cinco minutos más tarde, oyó un suave golpecito en su puerta. Con una rapidez increíble dejó la comida atrás y se dirigió a la entrada, para abrir con toda la caballerosidad del mundo; ah, pero nada podía haberlo preparado para la linda sorpresa que Jezabel tenía para él: usaba el vestido negro que él le había elegido especialmente y llevaba su lacio cabello suelto, levantado en un tocado sencillo con un par de pincitas. Su sonrisa algo tímida cautivó al punto al abogado, quien carraspeó de la impresión antes de saludar.

—Ejem… hola. Llegas temprano. —observó, concentrado en sus profundos ojos verdeazules para no ver las esbeltas piernas que enseñaba ese vestido corto debajo de su apretada falda— Adelante, igualmente estaba esperando. —

—Buenas noches a usted, e igualmente es agradable verlo. —bromeó ella, con su tímida sonrisa aún más amplia— _Neh_, te ves muy elegante para ser que sólo cenamos en tu casa. —

—… lo mismo digo de ti. No recuerdo que ese vestido quedara tan bien en tu persona… ¿O será porque la última vez que lo vi era de día, en un probador nada apropiado para apreciarlo? —contestó Ewan, encantador. Cedió el paso a la dama y Jezabel entró con cautela, esperando a que él cerrara la puerta. Pero al contrario de llevarla amablemente hacia la sala, Ewan la tomó entre sus brazos y la mareó con un beso de bienvenida en el que saboreó el dulce gusto de su brillo labial. Cuando finalmente separó su caricia de la boca de ella, unió su frente a la de la mujer y suspiró, viendo con admiración el brillo de sus ojos y el modo en que ella se sonrojaba—… cielos, tienes que mudarte conmigo. —añadió, a modo de broma.

Entonces cerró la puerta y acompañó a la mujer hacia la sala. El cachorro de Ewan, _Oddie_, les miró con la cabeza ladeada desde la lanuda profundidad de sus ojillos castaños, y ladró estrepitosamente. Jezabel alzó un poco sus orejas al punto, mirando con interés hacia el animalito…

— ¿Tienes un cachorro? —inquirió, suavemente.

—… pues, sí. Su nombre es _Oddie_… ¡Pero es muy educado y amigable, yo mismo le enseñé muchos trucos! —intentó defenderlo el abogado, rápidamente.

Jezabel se acercó al cachorro; de inmediato se puso a hacerle cariños y a hablarle con voz melosa y juguetona. Al parecer al perro no le parecía peligrosa y solamente gimoteaba lanzando lengüetazos a las manos de la Virreina, en lo que ella reía con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡Adoro a los cachorros! Y además este es tan lindo… ¿Quién es un perro bonito? ¿Tú eres un perro bonito? ¡Claro que sí, eres precioso! Te gustaría jugar con _Kit-Kat_, es un gatito muy juguetón… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿_Oddie_? ¡Qué lindo eres! —

Ewan suspiró con alivio, pasando por alto ya su repentino "temor" hacia la reacción de ella frente al perro, y sonrió de nuevo. Se dirigió hacia la cocina a terminar de arreglar la mesa, y luego llamó suavemente al cachorro con un silbido. _Oddie_ corrió dando saltitos hacia la cocina y se sentó aporreando su gruesa cola contra el piso, esperando la orden.

—Bien, amigo… es hora de cenar. —dijo el abogado, y sirvió un poco de alimento para perros en un tazón que luego dejó en el balcón— Una vez que te acabes la cena podrás entrar de nuevo, ¿Está claro? —

Jezabel venía entrando al ambiente de la cocina, con una sonrisa un poco perversa en sus labios. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y observó que en realidad Ewan no se había vestido de traje y corbata como todos los días, llevaba vaqueros oscuros y camisa blanca, con los primeros botones sin abrochar y el cabello aún mojado. Pensó con un poco de incertidumbre en si él habría tenido suficiente tiempo para arreglarlo todo o si ella había llegado muy temprano… pero decidió que mejor temprano que tarde, y volvió a sonreír de nuevo en lo que recorría con la mirada la esbelta figura del abogado que ponía los últimos cubiertos en la mesa. Jezabel se quitó su grueso abrigo de jersey y lo dejó en el respaldo del sofá central; observó como distracción que la tele se hallaba encendida y desvió sus ojos hacia la cálida decoración del lugar. Era un departamento sencillo pero bien amueblado, daba la impresión de que Ewan había vivido muchos años en él. Sí, tenía una costumbre de la que ella también era adicta: poner sahumerios para mantener el aire limpio y suave. Aspiró el aroma a jazmines de la casa y volvió a apoyarse en la puerta de la cocina. La mesa ya estaba puesta para ese entonces, y Reminghton estaba sacando del horno su especialidad humeante y deliciosa.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas? Ya tengo todo listo y quiero cenar antes de las diez, tengo planes para más tarde. —dijo él, sonriendo.

Jezabel asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento discretamente a un lado, con todo el recato de una dama.

— ¿Cocinaste tú mismo o pediste eso por teléfono? —bromeó ella.

—Lo hice yo mismo, por supuesto. Jamás compro comida hecha si quiero cenar lasaña, es mi ley… yo preparo todo lo que puedo, y si no tengo tiempo me quedo sin cenar. —contestó él, siguiendo la broma.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué comiste esa hamburguesa conmigo en el centro el otro día? —volvió a bromear ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Ewan se volvió con la bandeja caliente y puso todo en la mesa, para luego servirle un poco a su hermosa compañía y seguidamente, sirvió también algo de vino especialmente elegido para esa noche. Antes de contestar, dirigió una mirada penetrante hacia Jezabel, y ella se quedó prendada del profundo azul rey de sus ojos. El abogado dejó la botella en la mesa, y se atrevió a sonreír de medio lado…

—A veces puedo hacer excepciones. Por ti, haría las que quieras. —dijo, y en su voz sonó un tono más que bajo y atrayente.

—Mira las cosas que dices… ¡Haces que me sonroje! —se quejó Jez, muy colorada en efecto.

— ¿Y qué? Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas; haces que me sienta bien porque si logro que te pongas colorada, significa que te gusta lo que digo y eso no puede ser tan malo, ¿O sí? Vamos, comamos ya que estamos aquí y esta cena se ve deliciosa. —sugirió Ewan, sosteniendo su sonrisa de medio lado.

Aún sonrojada, Jezabel hincó el tenedor en su cena y comió. Resultó que el abogado sabía muy bien lo que hacía y en verdad la comida era una delicia que a la Virreina encantó, y agradeció mucho su amabilidad y lo caballero de su invitación a cenar. Conversaron acerca de algunas cosas del trabajo, de uno o dos problemas que los dos tenían con sus mascotas y finalmente Ewan dejó entrar a su perro de nuevo a la casa, cuando _Oddie_ hubo terminado su comida. Una vez que acabaron, tomaron algo de helado en la sala mientras seguían su conversación, y cada vez se acercaba todo más a la medianoche. Cuando ya restaban algunos minutos para el cambio de año, Reminghton sirvió algo de vino en las copas y señaló el balcón con la cabeza:

— ¿Quieres ver los fuegos artificiales? Seguro este año van a tirar muchos, como en Navidad… ven, salgamos un momento y cuando sea medianoche brindaremos, ¿Qué te parece? —inquirió, alegremente.

Jezabel levantó una ceja y tomó su abrigo, sin negarse o aceptar. Pero al fin aceptó y salió al balcón con el abogado, tomando de su mano la copa de vino. Obviamente allí vieron los preciosos fuegos de artificio que se lanzaron en los distintos sitios de interés social de Nueva Jersey, y al estar en un piso alto se los veía aún más hermosos. La Virreina se recargó contra la baranda del balcón, recordando mucho una situación anterior en el aire helado y con unos fuegos artificiales de fondo. Se volvió a ver si Ewan pensaba en algo parecido y si sería capaz de leerlo en su expresión, y en efecto lo vio sonreír de modo muy soñador, mirando hacia el cielo. El abogado levantó su copa y brindó por el nuevo año, para luego beber un trago de vino.

—… a estas alturas, mi hermano y Rosette ya llevan horas de pasar el año nuevo. Les deseo mucha prosperidad también a ellos; no dudo de que van a ser una pareja muy feliz, pero una ayuda no viene nada mal. —musitó Jezabel, y alzó su copa en salud de su hermano.

—Yo brindaría por algo un poco menos efímero que la felicidad. —dijo el hombre, en un susurro. El vientecillo de la noche agitó un poco su rubio pelo del mismo modo que el de Jezabel— Brindaría por algo como… como nosotros, por ejemplo. —añadió, escondiendo un poco la mirada.

Jezabel se quedó callada en esos momentos. Su corazón galopaba con un gran desboco en su pecho, y la inmensidad de sus ojos verdeazules se hizo un poco más evidente. Ewan alzó al fin la mirada y la centró en el rostro de su hermosa pareja de esa noche, pensando en que podría cruzar océanos a nado sólo por seguir su voz y encontrar su vista fija en él. Era un sentimiento de lo más extraño y que no había sentido nunca, ¿Sería el momento de expresar al fin que ella le gustaba, más allá de lo que podría llegar a gustarle cualquier otra mujer que hubiera estado con él antes? ¿O se trataba simplemente de llevarla a su cama y ya? No, esto era algo más fuerte. Lo sentía en el pecho, en cada fibra de su cuerpo y cada cabello de su cabeza, era más fuerte que el deseo simple y puro. Y curiosamente, esa relación tan despreocupada que tenía con la Virreina no había empezado basada en el deseo mutuo, sino en una simple y llana atracción. ¿Química, se le decía a eso? Ewan sabía muchísimo de química y estaba seguro de que algo tenía que ver.

Reminghton hizo una mueca de descontento y meneó la cabeza, como si acabara de decidir algo muy importante. Jezabel seguía de pie recargada en la baranda, con la mirada fija en todo su porte alterado. Al fin, el abogado tomó las manos de la mujer y dejó sus copas en el suelo, mirándola con una seriedad que podría mover montañas:

—… ¿Q-qué ocurre, Ewan? —inquirió ella, preocupada.

—Tienes que saber esto de una vez, lo siento en el pecho. Siento que sea como sea tengo que decirte lo mucho que me gustas, y lo mucho que deseo verte de nuevo; mañana, pasado mañana, el día después de pasado mañana y así todo el tiempo. Jez, te quiero. Realmente te quiero, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, y la única que de veras ha llegado bien al fondo de mi corazón, no sé qué haría si te perdiera o arruinara esto de algún modo. Jezabel, ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja? —soltó, al cabo de una vacilación.

Jezabel abrió mucho sus ojos, sorprendida.

—Nunca… nunca me habían pedido algo como eso. —confesó, y no pensó dos veces lo que haría: abrazó al hombre ante ella con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en la curva de su hombro con un temblor en los labios—… yo… ¡Claro que sí, Ewan! Tú también has sabido cautivarme y llegar al fondo de mí… yo te quiero también, de verdad. —

Aliviado, Reminghton sólo sonrió y abrazó del mismo modo a su dama.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡AAWWW! ¡¡Qué hermoso, damas y caballeros!! Hacía tiempo que no me ponía a escribir tontas declaraciones de amor como estas y pues, tan mal no me salió. Mi sis ayudó también, y por eso nos ha quedado todo tan hermosote y lindón n.n ¡¡Gracias por seguirnos!! Ahora sí que el fanfic capitula en un par de episodios más y ya por fin se acaba, gentes. Esperen los últimos episodios porque son los más importantes, los que definirán la vida de Chrno y Rosette para siempre, además de un par de noticias bastante lindas y ¡Muy especiales! No se pierdan lo que se viene n.n**

**Como pedíamos en todos los capis, suerte y dejen un review, no sean malos con nosotras. También ya que están recomienden el fic y sigan leyendo, ¡Bye!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno y Rosette volvieron de París, y es un día cualquiera de Enero, poco antes de cumpleaños de la chica. Ella ha recibido la identificación especial para entrar al edificio donde su esposo trabaja y de ese modo Rosette decide visitarlo un día en su trabajo. Gran sorpresa de Chrno al descubrir a su hermosa pequeña en las instalaciones de su oficina, ignorando que ella venía… pero Rosette tiene un motivo muy importante para ir a visitarlo, pues ha decidido hacer caso de la advertencia de Chrno respecto de su escritorio y como una juguetona broma aparece por allá para "limpiar". El demonio consiente entonces en "dejarla hacer" pero no puede con la tentación y aunque se aguanta las ganas de satisfacer sus instintos directamente sobre la mesa del mentado escritorio, tiene que resistir… ¡Y nada mejor que cambiar de escenario para ignorar el llamado de su sangre! Un recorrido por el edificio central y un poco de la historia de la reciente _Shinning Light Corporation_ (bautizada así luego de que Chrno se volviera su absoluto dueño) capean el temporal… ¡PERO CHRNO SIGUE SIENDO UN DEMONIO! No se pierdan el siguiente chap, precioso en realidad n.n**

**Ya… bien, contáctense si quieren, queremos charlar con uds. XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Aún no arreglamos el desmadre que es la oficina de Chrno, suerte que en otros 7 días Rosette limpiará XD)**


	45. Cuadragésimo Quinto Acto

**¡Hola a todos amigos de ¿Cómo andan? Esperamos que bastante bien y no sólo con los pies XD ¡Graciosas andamos hoy! ¿Será porque nos falta muy poquito para terminar con este fanfic? Ah, no quiero ni saber, pero saludemos a los bienamados lectores de siempre n.n: _Chivicao, Lilium of the Silence, AniWitch, Marion-Asakura, Cris-Wolf, Liitha, Aoi Hikaru no Tsuki _y_ The-Sunflower_ n.n**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por seguirnos, a todos ustedes! Son muy buenos y muy amables en verdad, ¡Los adoramos y esperamos pacientemente que también estén ahí en el final de esto! Nos veremos al final del capítulo, donde les voy a dar otras indicaciones XD**

El host de esta semana declara que se ha ganado la batalla contra el aburrimiento, porque tenemos el testimonio de mucha gente que dejó su review n.n ¡Thnks!

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Quinto Acto: "Un Recorrido por un Pasado no muy Lejano"_**

_(Nueva York, unas semanas después – Año 2006 – 9:05 AM – Miércoles)_

Rosette Christopher miró con alegría la pequeña tarjeta plástica que Chrno le había dado hacía un tiempecito atrás. Era rectangular y en una esquina tenía su foto además de una linda pinza para colgársela de la ropa. El logotipo de la _Shinning Light Corporation_ (un águila con las alas extendidas con un planeta Tierra entre sus garras y la sigla _SLC_ en medio) la hizo sentir en cierto modo importante. La empresa norteamericana por excelencia; y su marido era el jefe y uno de los fundadores del gran imperio que significaba el nombre. Tenía dos días pensando en ir a hacer una visita a las oficinas centrales en la manzana de Wall Street, pero por una u otra cosa ella no se decidía. Al final, usó una moneda para que la suerte hiciera las veces de su conciencia y salió cara, así que la chica envió al diablo su timidez; se arregló para la ocasión con unos vaqueros nuevos y su suéter blanco preferido, y tras juntar una chaqueta de corderito para abrigarse, caminó bajo la lluvia hasta atrapar un taxi.

El edificio de la _SL Corp._ era enorme. Tenía docenas de pisos y una corteza de cristal templado que reflejaba como un espejo todos los inmuebles a su alrededor. En la entrada un guardia de seguridad con cara de pocos amigos le exigió su tarjeta de ingreso y con orgullo ella exhibió la suya; el guardia la miró con rareza y luego le sonrió, amablemente.

— ¿Rosette Christopher? ¿Usted es… la novia del dueño? —inquirió el hombre.

—… S-sí, soy yo. No tenía nada mejor qué hacer y vine a ver qué es de la vida de mi novio en este sitio, nunca había estado aquí antes. —explicó la chica, con la sonrisa más grande que pudo esbozar.

—Bien, señorita. Avisaré a Chrno-_sama_ que ha venido, para que venga a verla de inmediato. —decidió el guardia, cordialmente.

—N-no, no hace falta. Quiero que sea una sorpresa. —le pidió la chica.

El guardia se encogió de hombros y le cedió el paso abriendo la puerta por ella, y Rosette entró a paso vivo, dirigiéndose derecho a los ascensores. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, la oficina de Chrno estaba en el piso sesenta y cinco, el más alto de todos. La joven se preguntó, mientras el ascensor la llevaba hacia arriba, qué era lo que se sentía ser dueño de un imperio tan enorme y tener una oficina en un piso tan alto desde donde seguramente se veía toda la ciudad. Pensando en eso, Rosette se quedó tranquila oyendo la música del elevador y sonrió, contenta por ver a Chrno de nuevo aunque hiciera apenas unas horas que se habían separado.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(9:30 AM del mismo Miércoles – oficina "A" en el piso sesenta y cinco)_

—…no, no era así como lo habíamos arreglado la última vez… Ewan, no quiero otro contrato con _Hewlett Packard_, ya te dije que _SL Corp_. ya no realiza esa clase de investigaciones… ¿Que no tengo suficiente con haber comprado _HI-Tech_ el año pasado? Claro que tengo suficiente, no vamos a seguir absorbiendo otras pequeñas empresas, no son competencia para nosotros… —decía la voz de Chrno, al parecer hablándole a la nada. En realidad, hablaba por teléfono con su principal abogado a través de un micrófono que estaba conectado a un audífono directamente sostenido en su oreja, desde la comodidad de su asiento giratorio en el piso más alto del centro corporativo de su organización—… ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Sabes cuánto se perdió el año pasado por el fracaso de ese proyecto? Una nadería, podemos seguir con esa apuesta, creo que poner nuestro respaldo al segundo proyecto de Ed Hamilton es lo más seguro que me queda… ¿Y aún me preguntas por qué? Ewan, ese tipo es un genio, ¡Gracias a él sacamos a tiempo la última línea de procesadores!... claro que sí, con ellos y en menos de un mes, sacamos la delantera por varios millones de ventas a empresas como _AMD_ o _Intel_… ¡No me meteré en ese terreno, la coparticipación de _Harvenheit Systems_ es sólo por fines de investigación y desarrollo, y lo sabes!... —

Chrno volvió su asiento hacia el gigantesco ventanal que estaba detrás de él, sin dejar de hablar. Tres pantallas de supercomputadores de última generación le mostraban los dados provenientes de tres extensiones distintas dentro del edificio, y una laptop abierta a un lado de la mesa exhibía las últimas modificaciones hechas a la página web de _SL Corp. división Farmacéutica y Veterinaria_. La oficina era casi tan grande como un piso bien puesto en el centro y tenía un pequeño living para alguna reunión de poca monta. La sala de conferencias estaba directamente debajo de esa oficina, y en desuso por el momento. En esos instantes, Chrno acababa de cortar la comunicación con Reminghton y estaba mirando por el ventanal, contemplando la gloriosa vista de la ciudad. Oprimió un botón de su celular…

— ¿Sheila? Por favor, no me pases más llamadas hasta dentro de una hora, ¿Sí? La excusa es que estoy en una junta administrativa. Aún no he terminado esos informes de estadística y necesito tiempo para arreglarlos, ¿De acuerdo? —pidió.

—… _por supuesto que sí, Chrno-sama._ —contestó la voz de su secretaria, una buena mujer de nada menos que sesenta años, madre de cuatro hijos y abuela de siete; que trabajaba para él desde hacía muchísimo tiempo— _¿Quiere que le prepare un poco de café, señor?_ —

—No, Sheila, estoy bien… muchas gracias. —decidió el demonio, y también dio por cerrada esa comunicación.

El orgulloso dueño de todo aquello se puso de pie y abrió una de las grandes ventanas, dejando que entrara un poco de aire fresco a la gran habitación, y volvió a sentarse mientras contemplaba el clima invernal. Unas palomas se posaron en el balconcito y el demonio se sonrió, tranquilo… no había pasado mucho tiempo en esa quietud tan relativa, hasta que oyó abrirse la puerta de entrada. No volvió la cabeza, pero sí elevó su voz sin quitar la vista del panorama despierto de Manhattan:

—… Sheila, te dije que no me hacía falta el café. Pero déjalo de todos modos, tú siempre tan atenta conmigo… —dijo, en tono alegre.

— ¿Quién se supone que es Sheila? —interrumpió una voz de mujer que se oía muy enfadada—… más vale que no sea la otra con la que me engañas, porque si no sí que te va a ir mal. —

Chrno se levantó de su sillón y se volvió rápidamente, reconociendo el tono de su hablante. Sus ojos brillaron de contento cuando vio a la sonriente Rosette de pie en mitad de la salita, un poco tímida y mirándolo con ternura.

— ¿Rosette?... Sheila es mi secretaria, siempre me trae otro café a esta hora… es su costumbre. —explicó, reprimiendo una sonrisa tonta— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, tan temprano por la mañana? —

—… y más vale también que esa secretaria sea una vieja horrible y gorda, o si no me voy a sentir muy pero muy mal. —murmuró Rosette, acercándose al demonio con un gestito molesto— ¿No es verdad? —

—De hecho, Sheila tiene como sesenta años, treinta y ocho de los cuales ella ha trabajado para mí como mi secretaria. No es gorda ni horrible, pero sí es bastante anciana, como podrás darte cuenta. —ahora Chrno no pudo reprimir la sonrisa tonta y dejó que Rosette le abrazara, para él mismo rodear su cuerpo con cariño y darle un beso en los labios, a modo de saludo— ¿Y qué trae a mi hermosa dama a este sitio, un miércoles por la mañana? —

—… alguien me había comentado acerca de un escritorio abandonado… pero yo lo veo muy ocupado con pantallas y papeles. —dijo la chica, y entre una y otra frase dejó cortos besos sobre la boca de su demonio— ¿No te cansas de hacer tanto? —

—Hoy no hay gran cosa, lo realmente agotador es en temporada de impuestos. Tienes suerte de que el día de hoy solamente tuve que verificar unas reparaciones en el sistema central de la compañía y encargarme de unas llamadas… habría vuelto temprano a casa. —comentó él, y tomando la mano de Rosette la llevó hasta el otro lado de su escritorio para contemplar la vista— ¿Qué te parece mi oficina? Tengo un lindo recuerdo tuyo para inspirarme todo el tiempo… —señaló una foto enmarcada en la que salían él y Rosette, sacada en las nevadas cumbres de Montreal cuando la chica aprendía a esquiar bajo su tutela— Y muchos juguetes muy costosos, como por ejemplo esos monitores súper planos y mi laptop favorita. —

—Se nota que trabajas duro. —contestó Rosette, con una risita.

Chrno se sentó en el sillón giratorio y se dio unas palmaditas en el regazo, para invitar a Rosette a sentarse sobre sus piernas. Esperó que la chica se afirmara como toda una damisela, pero sin previo aviso tomó asiento directamente encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Rosette le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y unió su boca a la de él con un beso arrasador, de los que sólo acostumbraban darse cuando estaban "en privado" y lejos de la mirada de los curiosos. El demonio se dejó llevar, incluso se atrevió a deslizar sus manos por debajo del suéter de Rosette y acarició suavemente el contorno de sus senos por encima del sostén… ansiosamente, la chica buscó con los dedos el cuello de la camisa blanca de Chrno y empezó a desabotonarla, bajando sus besos hacia la barbilla del demonio y un poco más apasionadamente sobre su garganta.

Derivando en un profundo éxtasis, Chrno estuvo a punto de despojar a su joven mujer de las ropas que traía, pero se obligó a detenerse cuando…

—… Rosette, nena… espera un poco, por favor. Aquí cualquiera puede entrar y descubrirnos ¿Cómo quedan el jefe y su novia entonces? —le dijo, con una suave caricia sobre su oído— No podemos, aquí no. —

—… perdón, no me di cuenta… es que solamente te vi y entonces sentí ganas de besarte; y lo siento mucho en serio. Lo siento. —se disculpó Rosette, sonrojada en extremo mientras volvía a abrochar los botones de la camisa de Chrno— No lo haré de nuevo. Lo que pasa es que me acordé de esa broma que hiciste sobre "tu pobre escritorio" y se me pasó por la cabeza que… bueno, tú me entiendes. —y el tono rojo en las mejillas de Rosette se volvió más intenso.

—Sí, no hay duda de que por un segundo deseé hacerte mía de nuevo sobre el escritorio, pero es peligroso hacer algo como eso aquí… aunque me gusta el peligro como no tienes idea. —murmuró, y ronroneó suavemente sobre la sien de la chica— No te preocupes, no pasó nada de lo que tengas que sentirte avergonzada. —

—Lo siento… —suspiró Rosette, una vez que terminó con sus botones.

—No es nada, nena, en serio. —tenía que pensar en algo para hacer en ese mismo momento, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores y realmente su deseo por ella se volviera tan incontrolable como para cometer ciertamente una locura—… y… ¿Qué te parece si ya que estás aquí hacemos un recorrido por las instalaciones? No hace mucho que di una vuelta por los laboratorios, pero me vendría bien saludar de nuevo a los empleados; me gusta conversar con ellos. —

—… como usted desee, Chrno-_sama_. —dijo Rosette, sonriendo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:00 AM del mismo Miércoles – Áreas de Acceso Limitado, Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de SL Corp.)_

Chrno y Rosette deambulaban por la zona de los laboratorios, los dos vestidos de guardapolvo y con unos cascos especialmente diseñados para tal fin. Iban de la mano revisando que todo estuviera en orden, y de vez en cuando algún trabajador se acercaba a Chrno y le saludaba cordialmente; el jefe conocía por nombre y apellido a todos sus empleados de la dependencia central y por ello a veces les hacía preguntas acerca de sus familias y si todo estaba bien en su puesto. Nadie al parecer se quejaba, y Rosette se sintió orgullosa de ser la esposa de un dueño tan atento como lo era Chrno. Aprovechando que ella estaba por ahí, el demonio presentó a su joven mujer a todos aquellos que se detuvieron a conversar con él.

Un rato más tarde, mientras caminaban por unos depósitos detrás de la fábrica central, Chrno empezó a contarle un poco de la historia de la compañía cuando la misma Rosette le preguntó por ella:

—… bueno, la verdad es que esta compañía la fundamos en 1938, inicialmente con el nombre de _Shinning Light Pharmaceuticals_. Sí, éramos una farmacéutica en ese entonces, producíamos toda clase de medicamentos… el investigador jefe era Ewan, en sus tiempos de científico; Aion solía encargarse de la administración en general y mi trabajo era en contacto directo con proveedores y compradores. No tuvimos mucho éxito al principio porque nadie consumía medicamentos elaborados por demonios, pero conseguimos algo de crédito cuando nuestros servicios fueron utilizados por la Cruz Roja y ahí se abrieron las puertas del mundo para nosotros. Un par de veces estuvimos a punto de quebrar, pero siempre algo nos salvaba. Yo por mi parte aún tenía mi plantación de caña de azúcar en Tennessee, así que si fallaba el plan por lo menos podía hacer algo. La Gran Depresión nos afectó un tanto, pero nunca tan fuerte como después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. —empezó él, con la nostalgia tinta en el tono de su voz.

— ¿Tienes una hacienda en alguna parte de Tennessee y nunca me lo dijiste? —inquirió Rosette, sorprendida— ¿Y tienes caballos? ¡Me encantan los caballos! —

—… bueno, tal vez la hacienda aún siga en pie, hace muchísimos años que no voy por allá. Supongo que los capataces están llevando muy bien todo; sustituimos la caña de azúcar por ganado hace mucho tiempo, así que presumo que… sí, creo que debe haber unos cuantos caballos. —explicó Chrno, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Me llevarás algún día? —insistió la chica.

—Por supuesto que sí, nena. Es hora de que me haga cargo de ese asunto y no sólo me centre en la compañía. Ya verás que iremos dentro de poco… ¿Y qué era lo que te estaba diciendo yo? Ah, ya… en 1946 nos convertimos en _Shinning Light and Associates_, cuando otras empresas pequeñas se unieron a nosotros. Ya no sólo atendíamos la farmacéutica sino que también teníamos todo un emporio en comida envasada y artículos de limpieza. Un comienzo vago, ¿No te parece? —prosiguió el demonio, haciendo una mueca de espanto.

—Está bien, hasta _Coca Cola_ empezó desde abajo. —dijo Rosette.

—… luego, en 1954… cuando logré superar la muerte de Magdalena, volví a mis actividades. Todo ese tiempo Aion estuvo al mando y se volvió jefe absoluto, aún cuando yo seguía siendo el socio mayoritario y por ende, el dueño. Empezamos a facturar varios millones en excedente por año, y ahí vimos que todo esto nos daba unos buenos resultados. Nos dio el caudal para expandirnos, y compramos una papelera en Montana. Poco después estábamos abriendo sucursales en otros sitios y la primera extranjera fue en México, en el estado de Michoacán. En el '58 ya tenía un nombre mundialmente conocido y empezamos la fabricación de piezas mecánicas, nos metimos en el mercado de los repuestos con una concesión de la _Ford Motor Company_. Más tarde compramos unos astilleros en Nueva York y _Shinning Light_ se volvió una sociedad anónima, pasando a llamarnos _Shinning Light Incorporated_. Más o menos hasta el '89 no empezamos a meternos en el área de la informática. Todo nuestro sistema se basaba en la industria pesada, metalurgia, industria, fábricas, lo que era producción de insumos agropecuarios, teníamos la farmacéutica y más tarde la veterinaria, los astilleros, las papeleras y una que otra petrolera en Asia. Ya para 1990 teníamos una red de dependencias en veintiséis países de toda América y Europa. —continuó el demonio, dándose cuenta de que en realidad nunca había hecho un balance de ésos respecto de su empresa.

—Vaya, parece que se expandieron muchísimo… ¿Y qué pasó después de entrar en los noventas? ¿Hubo alguna caída o qué? —preguntó Rosette, curiosa.

—… bueno, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que mi estatus dentro del sistema de la compañía había decaído. Me volví un empleado más con cargo administrativo un poco mal puesto… silenciosamente, Aion empezaba a acaparar funciones y estoy seguro de que si me hubiera quedado atrás, hoy en día yo no estaría en la empresa. Pero no podía sacarme de mi sitio porque yo aún tenía el setenta por ciento de las acciones y eso lo dejaba mal parado a él. —respondió Chrno, algo triste.

— ¿Cómo puede tu propio hermano hacer algo así, Chrno? ¿Y Ewan no pudo detenerlo, no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¿Acaso nadie pudo hacer nada? —la chica sintió rabia al pensar en Aion y su maldad— No entiendo a Aion-_sama_… —

—Rosette… un hermano es un hermano y un amigo es un amigo. Tu hermano nunca podrá ser tu mejor amigo, y tu mejor amigo nunca podrá ser tu hermano, por más que lo desees con todo tu corazón. Yo hubiera querido abrir los ojos en ese momento y darme cuenta antes de que Aion no era mi amigo, a pesar de que era mi hermano y yo le apreciaba mucho. Dejé pasar muchas de sus necedades sólo porque él era mi hermano y le debía respeto. Ewan intentó sacarme de esa ceguera, pero no le hice mucho caso. Por eso luego él se separó de nosotros y me vendió su parte para hacerse abogado. Con eso yo quedaba a cargo del ochenta por ciento de todo y Aion echó chispas cuando se enteró. —Chrno sonrió con nostalgia, recordando con cierta tristeza esos años de su vida.

—Continúa, me decías que se habían vuelto sociedad anónima; ¿Qué pasó más luego? —la chica intentó desviarse del tema para no molestar a Chrno.

—Pues luego nos metimos en el ramo de la informática. Cuando contratamos a especialistas e ingenieros como Edward Hamilton todo nuestro universo se abrió aún más. Empezamos a diseñar computadores de última generación, videojuegos, sistemas de seguridad y vigilancia, sistemas operativos y de organización de datos, y tantas clases de programas y nuevas tecnologías de audio y video digital que los estudios de Hollywood sólo usan nuestros equipos para la creación de sus películas. Desde 1992, _Shinning Light Inc_. se volvió la empresa número uno en la mayoría de los ránkings del mundo. Fui entrevistado miles de veces por la _Forbes Magazine_ y los diarios empresariales más grandes del país… pero nada se compara con el desarrollo que supuso el nuevo diseño de procesadores T-135 SLC. ¡Nos sacó por encima de _Intel_, y eso en menos de un año! —continuó Chrno, ya más animado.

—… parece que sabes mucho de computadores y esas cosas. —observó Rosette.

—No tanto, en realidad. No me cuesta aprender, pero prefiero manejar todos los sistemas estándar de la compañía que son de nuestro propio diseño porque en cierto modo son más eficientes que otros. Nena, aquí dentro todo está totalmente controlado, nada ocurre sin que yo me entere. Y como te estaba diciendo… ya para ir terminando; _en la actualidad, la empresa se ha convertido en una corporación de alcance multinacional con sucursales en todo el mundo, que factura miles de millones en excedente al año sólo por ventas de productos de excelente calidad y rendimiento insuperable. Manejamos cientos de negocios, desde los más sencillos productos envasados hasta la más avanzada informática y medicina, pasando por el ámbito naviero, aeronáutica, insumos de todo tipo, hotelería, cadenas de almacenes y textiles. La meta es trabajar aquí, para cualquier persona._ —dijo el demonio, con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos dorados.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que eso se oyó muy ensayado? —dijo Rosette, viéndolo con desconfianza.

—… me atrapaste, era parte de un comercial que grabé hace muchos años. Me acordé de unas líneas de mi monólogo y las dije, es todo. —sonrió Chrno, y al final echó a reír, abrazando a su chica mientras caminaban— Pero en verdad es una clase de meta entrar a ser parte del personal en la casa matriz de _Shinning Light_. Con los billonarios excedentes de cada año, sólo una pequeñísima parte la reservo para mí y el resto se divide en inversiones, aumentos de sueldo para todos los empleados y una buena tajada va a las obras públicas de la ciudad. Con mucho de lo que esta empresa gana se mantienen algunos orfanatos en Nueva York y Los Ángeles. Hasta el personal de limpieza tiene un sueldo envidiable en la casa matriz. En el resto del mundo están muy bien pagados también. —

—… ¿Tú sostienes orfanatos de la ciudad? —inquirió Rosette, admirada— ¿No tenías bajo tu tutela al instituto de la Séptima Campana, en Queens? —

—Claro que sí, es uno de los que actualmente está a mi cargo todavía… ¿Por qué lo preguntas así, con tanta emoción? —Chrno se detuvo, extrañado.

—Chrno, ¡Yo crecí en ese orfanato! ¡Y mi hermano también! —exclamó Rosette, con gran contento. Abrazó a su marido fuertemente y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello, de repente con lágrimas en los ojos—… ahora que lo recuerdo, te vi una vez allí, cuando era muy pequeña. No sé, tal vez tenía cinco años o menos; pero estoy segura de que eras tú. Fue la mejor Navidad que tuve, recuerdo que me diste en persona un obsequio… ¡Y era un osito de felpa! Ya no lo tengo conmigo porque lo perdí cuando entré a trabajar en casa de Aion-_sama_, pero… ¡Pero yo quería mucho ese osito, Chrno! —

Chrno sonrió y sostuvo a Rosette en su abrazo, acariciando su cabello. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que tal vez su Destino era encontrarse con la chica en un futuro no muy lejano, y que inconscientemente estuvo cuidando de ella todo el tiempo. La sonrisa en los labios del demonio se amplió, evocando en su memoria ese día tan lejano de Diciembre cuando decidió obsequiar unas lindas Navidades a todos los niños que su empresa cuidaba, tratando de encontrar en esas imágenes perdidas un rostro redondeado que se pareciera más al de Rosette…

— ¿Tú usabas trencitas en ese entonces? ¿Y un vestidito rojo, con orejeras de felpa rosada? —inquirió, en voz baja.

—… sí, creo que sí. Por lo menos toda mi vida usé trenzas, hasta que Aion-_sama_ me ordenó que me cortara el cabello. ¿Me recuerdas, Chrno? ¿Recuerdas a esa niña que lloró cuando le entregaste su paquete? —asintió Rosette, y ahora la misma niña más crecida lloraba en el hombro del mismo ser que la había hecho tan feliz en el pasado— ¿Recuerdas que fui la única que echó a llorar y te abrazó? —

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo, Rosette. Nunca me di cuenta, pero es cierto… ésa niña llorosa eras tú. Llegaste a mis brazos llorando, y has terminado ahí otra vez, en la misma situación. Qué curiosa es la vida, ¿No crees? —continuó él— No tienes que llorar, Rosette. Sé que estás emocionada por todo lo que has recordado, y yo también me siento muy feliz por recordar ese momento… pero los tiempos difíciles ya han pasado. —

—… es verdad, Chrno. Tienes razón, los tiempos difíciles ya han pasado. —la chica levantó el rostro y dejó que su demonio le limpiara las lágrimas con un par de besos, enternecida por su gentileza— Te amo, Chrno… muchas gracias por estar a mi lado. —

—No hay de qué, nena. —contestó él, en un susurro.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:33 PM del mismo Miércoles – En la casa de Chrno)_

Rosette se despertó con un gran sobresalto. De repente tenía un gran dolor en el estómago y no sabía a qué atribuirlo. Se apartó de los brazos de su demonio y sin pensar dos veces corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, sintiendo en la boca una bullente actividad que tenía que ver con devolver toda su cena. Chrno solamente masticó su propia saliva y continuó durmiendo, abrazando la almohada al pensar que se trataba de su pequeña Rosette.

En el baño, Rosette sucumbió a las náuseas y devolvió al inodoro su cena, ya convertida en una masa a medio digerir en la cual se vieron pedacitos de otras cosas que sólo la hicieron vomitar un poco más. Cuando supo que ya no tenía náuseas, la chica se levantó y procedió a lavarse los dientes, no sin antes dejar correr el agua del excusado. Se miró al espejo y notó la palidez de sus facciones, algo asustada. ¿Y ahora por qué había sentido esas terribles náuseas? Se quedó en el baño un rato más, pensando en la posible causa… ¿La cena no le había caído bien? Nah, todo lo que ella misma cocinaba era para comerse y no devolverse. ¿Habría tomado frío, ahí mientras ella y Chrno retozaban sobre las sábanas en otra de esas muestras de su cariño tan apasionadas?

La chica sintió un escalofrío de emoción al pensar en eso, pero el estómago aún seguía doliéndole un poco. Se tomó una aspirina del botiquín y luego se sentó sobre el inodoro, a esperar un rato que hiciera efecto.

Cuando Chrno estiró la mano sobre las sábanas, notó que Rosette no estaba a su lado. El demonio sacó entonces su cabeza de debajo de la almohada que tenía en un abrazo contra su pecho y abrió los ojos en la oscuridad… descubrió una luz del baño encendida, y se levantó silenciosamente para averiguar qué ocurría. Sorprendió a Rosette sentada en el inodoro, con la mirada algo vidriosa y una palidez mortal en el rostro. Repentinamente asustado, el demonio entró al baño y se arrodilló delante de la chica, para verle los ojos más de cerca.

—Chrno, no quise despertarte… —suspiró Rosette, medio sedada por la aspirina.

— ¿Te sientes bien, nena? —le preguntó él, preocupado.

—Sí… creo que sí. Me dolía un poco el estómago, es todo. Volvamos a la cama, ya me siento mejor; sólo necesitaba una aspirina, me siento bien. —recontrajuró Rosette, tratando de calmar la agitación que presentía en él.

— ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Por favor, si te ocurre algo aunque sea pequeño, dímelo. No me dejes con la duda, ¿Qué pasó? —insistió Chrno.

—Sólo debo haber tomado frío recién y me hizo doler el estómago. Devolví la cena y me mareé un poco, eso fue todo. De verdad, Chrno, ya me siento mucho pero mucho mejor. Sólo ayúdame a levantarme, las aspirinas me sedan… —dijo ella, y Chrno la sostuvo por las muñecas para ponerla de pie, aunque terminó cargando a la chica en sus brazos.

El demonio dejó a su mujer sobre las mantas, y la cubrió muy bien antes de ir a acostarse a su lado. Rodeó a la joven con sus brazos, en lo que ella se quedaba de lo más pensativa recibiendo los besos de Chrno en su cabello y mejillas. Finalmente, él se calmó y su respiración de volvió más espaciada. Rosette volvió a ser acosada sin razón por la pregunta: ¿Por qué devolvería ella su cena?

Y no pudo evitar recordar, con gran sorpresa, el llamativo hecho que la estaba preocupando desde hacía varios días; su menstruación estaba algo atrasada. ¿Sería que había sentido náuseas porque…?

¿Porque estaba embarazada?

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡¡QUÉ LINDO!! ¿Rosette estará o no embarazada? ¿Ustedes qué dicen? Mmhh, como para que no quede preñada con un demonio tan machazo como Chrno, jajaja. Lo mejor empieza a venir en los siguientes episodios, donde ya todo se termina pero aún faltan unas cuantas sorpresas que les van a gustar muchísimo, ¡Se los aseguramos por nuestros nombres más que falsos, damas y caballeros! Muahahahha, ya no vamos despidiendo y espérennos en el próximo capi, donde van a ver lo que pasa. Sigan ahí y no se vayan, les estaremos aguardando la próxima semana. **

**_APP: Ninguna de las marcas corporativas que se han expuesto en este episodio nos pertenecen, excepto todas las desinencias que se refieren a la empresa de Chrno. O sea que todas las marcas comerciales que salieron tienen dueño y no queremos drama con ellos_ ñ.ñ**

**Ya saben lo que se pide siempre, que dejen un lindo rewie y una recomendación, o una crítica y si quieren leen lo que sigue, ¡Bye!**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Rosette se levanta mejor, pero Chrno presiente que algo ocurre. El aroma de su mujer ha cambiado, y como eso ya le había pasado con anterioridad, el demonio sospecha ampliamente que se trate de lo que él más desea en el mundo, al fin. La chica decide ir a un doctor, y el médico es quien confirma la noticia… ¡Rosette será mamá! No puede esperar para llegar a casa y decírselo a Chrno, pero en el camino de vuelta a casa algo malo le sucede: intentan atraparla y ella termina golpeada, salvada de suerte por la policía. Desesperado luego de una notificación de los hombres azules, Chrno corre hacia la clínica donde una ambulancia se ha llevado a su esposa y allí se encuentra con que ella está bien, además de que los doctores que la atendieron tienen otra noticia para él… una noticia de lo más hermosa. No se pierdan el siguiente episodio, donde uno de los sueños de nuestro demonio preferido se hace realidad y aunque empieza dramático, promete ser muy tierno ¡PREPAREMOS EL AJUAR, QUE SE NOS VIENEN LOS BEBOS! XD No sean nabos, no se lo pierdan.**

**Y siempre pedimos que se contacten, aunque sea un poquito XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: Bah, ya veremos… depende de qué tan mal haya quedado Rosette, pero será en otros 7 días más n.n)**


	46. Cuadragésimo Sexto Acto

**¡Sí! Un capítulo que yo esperaba mucho poder escribir, ¡El capi donde Chrno por fin se entera de que tendrá un lindo hijo! La emoción corre por las venas de todos… y como ya llegamos a los últimos episodios, espero que lo disfruten mucho, pero mucho mucho. Antes de dejarlos con el episodio de hoy, saludaremos amablemente a todas las personas que nos han dejado su review n.n: **

**_AniWitch_** (¡Jah! Espero que todos disfruten mucho de este episodio porque el que se viene es aún mejor, una sorpresota tras otra ¡Les dije que quería un buen happy ending en este fanfiction! XD ¡Gracias por escribir!); **_Liitha_** (una demencia, me pasé horas pensando en la historia de "SL Corp" y al final salió algo más o menos coherente n.n ¡Espero que les guste el episodio de hoy! Muchísimas gracias por escribirme); **_Chivicao_** (aquí tienes tu querida continuación, espero que te agrade y qué bueno que el anterior te haya gustado, porque esta es otra enorme historia que ya llega a su fin y espero nuevos reviews jeje); **_The-Sunflower_** (el fanfic se termina en el episodio 51, exactamente como toda serie de animé que se respete en estos últimos tiempos 9.9 ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado hasta ahora! Muchas gracias por toda la buena onda n.n ¡Nos vemos!); **_Misato Kat chan_** (seh, supongo que fue una cosa acertada lo de poner ese rollo de la Séptima Campana y Rosette de peke, ¡Y lo bueno es que a ustedes les gustó! Muchas gracias por leer, y por dejar el review n.n ¡Thnks!); **_Cris-Wolf_** (¡Waaa wolas! n.n qué lindos todos los comentarios que haces y más que nada, muchísimas gracias por dejarlos, también hiciste unos dibujos muy chidos de este fanfic y te los agradeceré por siempre, ¡Ídola! A ver si volvemos a tener suerte de charlar en estos días n.n ¡Gracias por la onda!); **_Marion-Asakura_** (ya vemos que la publicidad de "lo que vendrá en el siguiente chap" es algo que los deja muy emocionados a todos, espero que este episodio llene tus expectativas, el fanfic ya se acaba y cuento con el apoyo de todos n.n); **_Kilvan_** (nunca voy a terminar de agradecerte los favores, me parece, ¡Muchachio! No sólo me das las mejores noticias de la semana, sino que también me dejas review y todo T.T ¡Gracias!); **_Satorichiva_** (por fin alguien que aprecia mi monumental esfuerzo para inventar la historia de la corporación, aunque no has sido el único jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por el review, nos vemos!) **_y Lilium of the Silence_** (uhh si ya te emocionaste con la noticia del bebo, ¡Espera a ver lo que dice el final del capítulo! Está pero que te mueres todo esto jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por la buena onda! Nos vemos n.n).

**¡Muchísimas gracias, amigos y amigas! Esperamos que sigan estando con nosotras una vez que el fic se termine y todos tengan las mismas expectativas que nosotras respecto de un glorioso final que pensamos ponerle a la cosa ¡Porque ustedes lo esperaron y se lo merecen mucho! n.n ¡Nos vemos debajo de todo!**

El host esta vez les advierte que si alguna vez sienten un vacío interior… ¡Coman, lo que ustedes tienen es hambre! XD

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Sexto Acto: "Una luz de Esperanza en la Oscuridad de una Tragedia"_**

_(7:12 AM – Jueves)_

La chica rubia se levantó tan temprano como todos los días laborables, a fin de preparar un delicioso desayuno para su esposo. Esa mañana, después de dormir acosada por dolores en su estómago, Rosette volvió a tomarse una o dos aspirinas y se lavó bien el rostro; pero no había caso, las ojeras que tenía en la cara eran imborrables. No se sentía bien y no tenía ganas de comer, y no quería tampoco ser vista por Chrno en ese estado. Lo que menos deseaba era preocupar a su demonio y aunque sabía que ésa no era manera de comportarse, no creía que hubiera otra opción. No deseaba perturbarlo, él ya tenía muchas ocupaciones como para sumar una más a su rutina.

El demonio ojidorado bajó a desayunar ya vestido para salir. La chica se hallaba de pie preparando unas cosas y aguantándose el malestar cuando él entró a la cocina. Aunque el hecho de que Rosette estuviera ocupada no hizo a Chrno desistir en su tradición de todos los días: rodeó la cintura de ella con uno de sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en la sien, cuando pasaba hacia la nevera. Le dio los buenos días con otro beso un poco más apasionado y notó que ella se abrazaba a él con demasiada fuerza, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien.

— ¿Amaneciste mejor, nena? —le preguntó, y abrió el refrigerador.

—… un poco. Aún me molesta el estómago, pero ya se me va a pasar. Ya vas a ver, voy a estar mejor que nunca para el almuerzo. —dijo ella, sonriendo un poco afectadamente— ¿Quieres café o simplemente leche? —

Chrno no contestó de inmediato. Se había detenido, inclinado hacia dentro del refrigerador y sus ojos desconfiados se dirigieron hacia Rosette. Por un rato olisqueó el aire que fluía hacia él, y percibió algo ligeramente distinto en la esencia de Rosette. ¿Estaría enferma? El olor de las personas cambiaba de manera sutil y silenciosa cuando no se encontraban bien y Chrno tenía mucha experiencia en olores… estaba seguro de que el aroma de Rosette era distinto.

—… sólo café… no tengo mucha hambre hoy, Rosette. —pidió, en lugar de decir lo que estaba pensando. Cerró la nevera cuando encontró un pote de su mermelada preferida, y se quedó de pie a un lado de la chica, indeciso:— Nena, ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? No hueles tan bien que digamos, y eso me preocupa… —

— ¿Insinúas que apesto y tengo que darme otra ducha? —bromeó la chica, pasando mantequilla sobre unas tostadas recién hechas— Vaya, eso fue muy descortés de tu parte, Chrno. —

—… no es gracioso, lo digo en serio. Hueles como si estuvieras enferma o algo así. ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿Te has sentido mal y no me di cuenta, o estás preocupada por algo? —insistió él, muy serio.

—Chrno… amor, te dije que estoy bien. No me pasa nada, seguro que sólo estoy mal del estómago, pero ya se me va a pasar. Todos nos ponemos malos de la pancita alguna vez. —contestó Rosette, sonriendo con una mueca que en verdad no parecía una sonrisa tan alegre que digamos. Escondió que en efecto se hallaba preocupada porque su ciclo menstrual se había alterado…

Pero la chica supo que aunque debería decírselo a Chrno, él podía tomar eso como una confirmación de embarazo. ¿Y si luego algún doctor decía que no era así, que no estaba esperando un hijo? No quería desilusionarlo, él ya había pasado por esa decepción antes y ella no deseaba hacerle más daño con una noticia que tal vez pudiera ser refutada. El atraso de su ciclo era evidente y si contaba todas las veces que había devuelto comida al escusado sin que Chrno se haya enterado, podría decir que quizá si estaba embarazada… ¡Pero no tenía ninguna seguridad, a lo mejor era por los nervios!

— ¿Estás bien segura? —suplicó Chrno, olfateando sospechosamente a la chica por el cabello— ¿Me lo dices en serio? Por favor, nena… prométeme que si no te sientes bien mientras no estoy, me vas a llamar de inmediato, ¿Me lo prometes? Por favor, te lo ruego… —apoyó su frente en la sien de ella.

—Tranquilo, Chrno… ¡No pasará nada! Está bien, te prometo que te llamo si no me siento bien, pero sólo será si te necesito. No pienso interrumpirte por una estupidez como un dolor de estómago. —dijo Rosette, con una sonrisa más creíble. Abrazó a Chrno para tranquilizarlo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y dejó que él la sostuviera con fuerza; pero a través de ese abrazo ella pudo sentir _miedo_, el miedo de su demonio— No tengas miedo… no me va a pasar nada mientras no estés. —

—… ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? De todos modos no tengo mucho que hacer hoy, es jueves y la mayoría de los administrativos tienen el día libre así que… —empezó él, con la voz temblorosa.

—Chrno, no seas gallina. Ve a trabajar, es tu obligación como jefe, debes dar el ejemplo. Y no seas tan pegote conmigo, sé cuidarme sola, cariño. —ordenó Rosette, con el ceño fruncido en una actitud de tierno regaño.

—… está bien, como quieras. ¡Pero no olvides llamarme, por favor! —

— ¡Ya bebe el café, vas a llegar tarde! —volvió a regañarlo ella, riéndose.

Quince minutos después el demonio dejó la casa, y Rosette fue libre de soltar un quejido cuando el dolor contenido la hizo doblarse en dos sobre su estómago traidor. La chica corrió entonces a cambiarse, tenía que ver cuanto antes a un doctor y sacarse las dudas… ¡No podía simplemente estar enferma del estómago, era algo mucho más serio! La joven se vistió y un poco después de que su demonio se hubiera ido, ella también salió. No podía ni caminar, así que tomó un taxi hacia el centro, esperando llegar a tiempo a un hospital.

Mientras tanto, en su oficina en el piso sesenta y cinco, Chrno no tenía ni una actividad a la que dedicarse por el momento y en lo que aguardaba que le llegaran unos informes vía satélite desde _SL Corp. División Aeronáutica y Naval_, se puso de pie ante el gran ventanal abierto que mostraba un día de mucho sol en pleno invierno, y entrelazó las manos a su espalda, pensando con mucha preocupación en si Rosette estaría bien. Miró hacia la fotografía enmarcada de los dos que tenía sobre su escritorio y la preocupación creció.

—… Ay, Rosette… ¿Qué fue lo que no quisiste decirme? —murmuró.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(9:17 AM del mismo Jueves)_

¡Era fantástico, increíble! ¡Por todos los cielos, estaba tan feliz!

Rosette caminaba por la calle con la vista fija en unos papeles que cierto buen doctor le había dado como comprobante de sus exámenes. ¡Eran positivos, ella estaba embarazada! Apenas de cinco semanas, pero lo estaba… ¡Se sentía tan contenta y orgullosa, que no dejaba de mirar esos exámenes aunque no entendía nada de lo que decían! Lo único que era capaz de comprender y ella sentía como lo más importante, era el _"POSITIVO"_ escrito de rojo en la parte de abajo de la hoja. Apretó el papel contra su pecho, con los ojos llenos de unas lágrimas de felicidad muy evidentes, y se mordió el labio inferior pensando en lo que Chrno diría cuando lo supiera. El dolor de su estómago era normal, si lo que el doctor había dicho era correcto, y el médico lo suprimió con una pastilla calmante. Tenía consigo un frasco por si volvía a sentirse mal, además de que ese medicamento evitaba que sintiera náuseas de nuevo.

Tan concentrada estaba la joven en esto, que nunca notó que alguien la venía siguiendo. No era una persona conocida ni tampoco importante, era un hombre que la vio salir del hospital con una cara demasiado alegre y reconoció sus facciones de las que había visto en una revista: ella era la novia de uno de los millonarios más grandes del mundo; una oportunidad como ésa no era de las que se desperdiciaban así como así, nuestro hombre de malas intenciones lo supo de inmediato. La vida de esa mujer seguramente valía millones, y más si sus sospechas eran correctas y ese rostro feliz se debía a un hijo latiendo en su vientre. El hombre se sonrió de medio lado, pensando que si el intocable Chrno quería a su mujer y a su hijo de vuelta, tendría que pagar bien por ellos…

Rosette siguió caminando, se sentía tan bien que deseó llegar a pie hasta la casa. Cuando Chrno volviera, le contaría de lo que acababa de pasar y juntos esperarían los resultados del examen de sangre que tardaría un poco más en hacerse. La emoción de la chica, y el sospechoso aire desértico de la calle que seguía fueron contraproducentes. La joven se detuvo para guardar los papeles en su bolso, y cuando menos se lo esperó…

— ¡Muévete, linda! Y cierra el pico, o te disparo aquí mismo… —dijo una voz horrible en su oído.

Terriblemente aterrada, Rosette abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un objeto de aspecto punzante que se le clavaba en la espalda. Tragó saliva, y miró en todas direcciones hasta que vio lo que buscaba: un policía de tránsito justo en la encrucijada. Tragando saliva, la chica empezó a temblar ¡Pero no lo pensó dos veces, se puso a gritar a voz en cuello!

— ¡¡Auxilio!! ¡Policía, socorro! ¡¡Ayúdenme, este hombre intenta se…!! —empezó a exclamar la chica, y el hombre le cubrió la boca con una mano sucia y grasienta.

— ¡Cállate, no quiero matarte aún! —ladró el malhechor, furiosamente.

Pero fue tarde. El policía aburrido en su puesto oyó el grito de la mujer y al volver la cabeza en su dirección, vio que una chica forcejeaba contra un tipo que le hablaba casi a gritos, en plena calle. Lo vio sospechoso, y supo que su deber como oficial era hacer justicia. Quizás sólo fuera una disputa doméstica o algo, pero no estaba tan seguro. Sacó su pistola de la funda y corrió hacia el sitio de los hechos, gritando al agresor que levantara las manos.

Rosette por su parte, fue más inteligente que su "secuestrador" y atinó a morderle la mano con fuerza, llenándose la boca de una extraña grasa de olor a automóvil viejo. Asqueada, la chica hizo presión con sus dientes y el malhechor la soltó, lanzando un grito de dolor. Empujó a la joven hacia la calle, y apuntó hacia ella con su arma, terriblemente molesto. Vio al policía que venía en su dirección y supo que si no hacía algo iban a apresarlo.

— ¡Maldita perra, te vas a morir! —rugió el hombre.

La chica retrocedió por el empujón y trastabilló con un tacho de basura, pero siguió caminando hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. Vio el arma que apuntaba hacia ella y el horror la obligó a correr, aún yendo en reversa. El gatillo del malhechor se activó, pero la bala pasó a centímetros de la cabeza de la chica, porque el policía disparó primero y abrió un tremendo agujero en la frente del ladrón, tumbándolo hacia atrás… el disparo del raptor fue un reflejo postmórtem, que afortunadamente no tocó a Rosette. Mas la chica continuaba retrocediendo en plena calle…

— ¡Señorita, deténgase! ¡¡Deténgase ahí!! —le gritó el policía, asustado.

Rosette siguió retrocediendo, shockeada. Los coches en la encrucijada, sin la supervisión del agente de tránsito, entraron a toda velocidad por la curva. El conductor de un Toyota rojo apenas vio a la mujer atravesada en medio de la calle…

— ¡¡SEÑORITA, CUIDADO CON LOS COCHES!! —gritó el policía, a voz en cuello— ¡¡DETÉNGASE, POR FAV…!! —

La muchacha se volvió hacia su derecha, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sintió el impacto de un parachoques en la pierna, y todo el costado derecho de su cuerpo golpeó sobre una capota roja muy bien lustrada, que aunque la sacudió con muy poca potencia, ella supo que era terriblemente dura… cayó al suelo, cuando el coche se detuvo del todo, y el asfalto fue también muy severo con su magullado ser.

Al punto, Rosette perdió el conocimiento mientras el policía corría hacia ella buscando su radio para reportar un asalto con heridos en el sur de Central Park…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:33 AM del mismo Jueves – Oficina "A", piso sesenta y cinco)_

—… no tengo tiempo para eso ahora. —dijo Chrno, al teléfono. Iba de un lado para el otro dentro de la oficina, con el auricular encendido. Ewan estaba de traje y corbata en el mismo lugar, sentado en el pequeño living a la espera de su amigo—… quizá pueda atenderlo mañana, es demasiado extenso. No, un proyecto de esa envergadura requiere mi estricta supervisión y necesito tener todo bien calculado antes de dárselo a mis investigadores… está bien, confío en usted. Adiós, cuídese… —

Chrno era demasiado atento con todo el mundo. ¿Por eso sus proveedores no querían perder a un amigo tan valioso como él, y también eran atentos con su persona a pesar de que era un demonio? Sí, porque era uno de los demonios más ricos de los Estados Unidos, por eso. Ewan Reminghton se sonrió al pensar en ello, y tomó un poco de su café. Con un suspiro cansado, Chrno se quitó el auricular de la oreja y pidió a su secretaria que no le pasara más llamadas si no eran realmente importantes. El demonio se sentó en el otro sofá, estirándose sobre el respaldo con fatiga… y eso que aún no eran las once de la mañana.

—… insisto en que eres demasiado complaciente, Chrno. Eso, y siempre quieres estar en todo aunque no puedas dividirte en mil partes. ¿Cómo haces todo sin morirte? —inquirió Reminghton, con una sonrisa despiadada.

—Sólo es costumbre. Parece que nací para algo como esto, y nunca me sentí molesto con ello. Y dime, ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me visites en mi oficina en tu día libre? —inquirió Chrno, suavemente.

—Quería comunicarte que este fin de semana tu hermana y yo iremos… —empezó Ewan, pero el sonido del teléfono celular interrumpió sus palabras.

— ¡Lo siento, Ewan! Espérame un segundo, le diré a Sheila que ya no me pase ninguna llamada… lo siento en serio… —se disculpó Chrno, afligido— ¿Qué pasa, Sheila? —dijo, poniéndose el auricular de nuevo.

— _¡Chrno-_sama_, es terrible!_ —casi gritó la voz de la anciana secretaria, tan temblorosa que al demonio le recordó cuando Rosette le hablaba, un tiempo atrás— _¡Chrno-_sama_, su novia! Algo le ha ocurrido a su novia, la policía acaba de llamar diciendo que la han llevado a la clínica Saint George, que hubo un tiroteo y ella quedó en medio… ¡No me dijeron mucho, sólo notificaron! ¡Por favor, vaya urgente! ¡Yo cancelaré todas sus citas, no se preocupe! ¡Vaya, vaya a la clínica, Chrno-_sama —

Chrno sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se volvía un Universo de pronto muy frío e inhumano para sobrevivir. Algo parecido a una descompensación general afectó sus Legiones por un momento, y el sudor frío corrió como un espasmo de insoportable dolor por su espalda. Casi se le cayó el auricular de la mano, su mirada no tenía expresión alguna…

— ¿Chrno? ¿Qué te pasa, amigo? Estás pálido… —observó Ewan, cauto.

— _¿Chrno-_sama_? ¿Está ahí, Chrno-_sama —insistió la voz de la secretaria.

—… Sheila, necesito que te hagas cargo de cancelarlo todo el día de hoy. Por favor, hazme eso bien y te aumentaré el sueldo de nuevo. ¡Gracias por avisar, en serio! —alcanzó a decir el demonio, y con manos temblorosas pudo cortar la comunicación.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chrno? —insistió Reminghton, ahora preocupado.

—… Rosette… algo terrible le ha pasado a Rosette. —murmuró el demonio, con los ojos desorbitados— ¡Maldita sea, algo malo le ha ocurrido a Rosette! —

—Santo cielo, ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió el otro, asustándose tanto como el demonio— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Quieres que me quede y controle las cosas? —

—… por favor, Ewan, haz eso por mí… ¡Tengo que llegar a la clínica Saint George lo más rápido que pueda! ¡Maldición, sabía que no tenía que irme esta mañana, lo sabía! —se regañó Chrno a sí mismo, muy asustado. Caminó hacia el ventanal al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta de jersey que traía, y se abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa— ¿Te quedarás aquí mientras yo veo qué pasó? ¡Prometo que llamaré en cuanto sepa algo, pero por favor supervisa las cosas por mí!... no, Rosette no, por favor, tiene que estar bien… —Chrno acabó la frase con un murmullo que pareció más un quejido.

El demonio saltó sobre el marco del ventanal y abrió las alas ante el viento que corría con gran fuerza en la inmensa altura del edificio… y luego se lanzó al vacío, para después emerger entre los edificios cuando un corriente de aire le elevó entre los rascacielos con la potencia de un huracán. Reminghton se apoyó con gran temor en el marco de la ventana, observando a Chrno alejarse. Nunca antes le había notado tan asustado… ¿O sí? Sí, una vez…

… _cuando supo que su primera esposa iba a morir irremediablemente._

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(10:45 AM del mismo Jueves – Entrada de la Clínica Saint George)_

Chrno descendió en la entrada de la clínica con un fuerte envión, y habría derrapado unos cuantos metros sobre la acera si no hubiera tenido puestas sus zapatillas de deporte. Los peatones se escandalizaron por la súbita aparición, y algunos gritos atravesaron la calle en lo que el demonio se reponía del esfuerzo por llegar a la máxima velocidad posible. No se detuvo ni a respirar, entró como una ráfaga a la clínica y asaltó a la recepcionista esperando averiguar en qué habitación estaba Rosette. Algunos periodistas intentaron acercarse a hacer sus preguntas, pero la expresión ceñuda y feroz de Chrno los hizo retroceder al punto. Era en terapia intensiva, ¡Terapia intensiva, maldita fuera su suerte! No tenía idea de lo ocurrido, pero si Rosette estaba en cuidados intensivos era de lo más grave…

Con el corazón en la boca, el demonio corrió hasta encontrar la habitación cuatro del piso de cuidados intensivos, y vio en el pasillo a varias personas que no conocía, y otras que sí: un policía, varios doctores y el hermano de Rosette, Joshua, junto a su esposa embarazada de casi siete meses. Joshua se le acercó y saludó a Chrno con gran desconcierto; pero el demonio no tenía tiempo para las formalidades… ¡Tenía que saber qué pasaba!

— ¡Joshua! ¡Joshua, por favor, dime qué ocurrió! —exigió él, zarandeando al joven de los hombros— ¡Dilo, estoy desesperado! ¿Qué pasó? —

— ¡Calma, calma… todo estará bien! Los médicos no quisieron decírmelo a mí, pero Rosette parece estar fuera de peligro. Tienes que hablar con el doctor Reynolds, él sabe todo. —lo calmó el joven rubio, algo atontado por el zarandeo.

Decidido a sacarle la verdad a alguien, Chrno se dirigió hacia los médicos que estaban en el pasillo, y uno de ellos se adelantó con una carpeta a la mano, leyendo un par de papeles.

— ¿Usted es la pareja de la señorita Christopher? —inquirió el doctor.

—… sí, ¡Dígame qué pasó, llevo veinte minutos al borde de la locura, por favor, doctor! ¡Dígame que ella está bien! ¿Qué le pasó? —los nervios de Chrno iban en aumento, al parecer.

—No se preocupe… señor. —dijo el médico, viendo con desconcierto los prominentes cuernos del demonio y su corpulenta figura— La muchacha está fuera de peligro, estabilizamos su presión a tiempo. Parece que fue objeto de un asalto o intento de secuestro, y este señor aquí lo impidió… pero lamento que no haya podido evitar que un coche la golpeara en la calle. —el médico le señaló al policía, quien se sacó la gorra para saludar a Chrno con firmeza, al darle la mano. Vio en sus ojos las pupilas sesgadas de los de su especie, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que un demonio como él la había salvado, aunque al parecer nadie lo hubiera notado más que el mismo Chrno—… la chica tiene un par de golpes en la pierna derecha y una contusión en el tórax, a la altura de la axila; afortunadamente no se dio en la cabeza y está bastante estable. Ella y su bebé están bien, no se preocupe por nada. —

Chrno, Joshua y Satella no estaban seguros de haber oído bien, pero les pareció escuchar algo así como que un bebé estaba bien… Chrno alzó una ceja, a medida que una sonrisa torpe se iba formando en sus labios.

— ¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? —inquirió, temblando de emoción.

—… ella está embarazada, de unas cinco semanas. ¿No lo sabía? —insistió el doctor, quitándose los anteojos con una sonrisa.

—… ¿Rosette, embarazada? —susurró Chrno, y la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió más amplia y más estúpida, a tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de las lágrimas más justificadas que en vida había soltado— ¿Ella está esperando un hijo mío? ¿Un bebé…? —

— ¡Chrno, no puedo creerlo! ¡Felicidades, cuñado! —dijo Joshua, y pasó su brazo sobre lo hombros del emocionado demonio para compartir su alegría con él— ¡Vaya, esto es fantástico! Oiga, doctor… ¿Cree que podamos entrar a ver a mi hermana ahora? Si no está dormida, claro. —

—Sólo un par de minutos, y sólo puede entrar una persona. La joven aún está conmocionada y no necesitamos que se exalte demasiado. —decidió el médico.

Joshua y Satella se miraron, y luego volvieron sus rostros con una sonrisa hacia Chrno, indicándole que le daban el derecho de entrar a ver a su mujer y ser feliz por un rato más. El asunto del accidente estaba olvidado, al parecer, y era más importante el hecho de que una nueva vida estaba desarrollándose a la perfección en el interior de la chica en cuestión… por eso, Chrno avanzó hacia la habitación, pero se detuvo junto al policía y volvió a tomar su mano con gran fuerza, en un gesto de agradecimiento.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias por ayudarla, hermano! No sé qué habría pasado con ella si no hubieras estado ahí… Jenai. —dijo Chrno, con una sonrisa.

—Es mi deber, Chrno. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —contestó el otro, y la extrañeza de su mirada se hizo más evidente— Me di cuenta de que ella era tu novia porque encontré su identificación en el bolso que traía, pero tú… —

—… lo leí en tu placa, hermano. Buen disfraz, en serio. —lo felicitó Chrno, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para entrar al cuarto sin hacer ruido.

En el interior, Rosette fingía dormir para que los doctores ya no fastidiaran con pastillas y vendajes innecesarios, mientras esperaba que llegara la persona que más deseaba ver en el mundo. Abrió un ojo solamente para ver quién era el intruso que acababa de ingresar, y se sorprendió muchísimo al descubrir que se trataba de Chrno. El demonio caminó despacio hasta la cama y acercó una silla, sentándose al lado de la cama para luego tomar entre sus manos las de la chica, y besarlas juntas hasta que no pudo más con la emoción y dejó que las lágrimas de felicidad bajaran por su rostro. La chica abrió los ojos entonces y sonrió tristemente a su esposo.

—… lo siento, Chrno. —dijo, en voz baja.

—Rosette… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, nena? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estás embarazada, eh? Por las barbas de Lucifer, me sentí tan asustado cuando me dijeron que estabas en un hospital… llego y me dicen que mi novia y mi bebé están bien, ¡Cuando yo ni siquiera lo sabía! —soltó él, sin dejar de llorar sobre las manos de la chica ni de sonreír con toda la felicidad del mundo— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, nena? —

—… ni siquiera lo sabía, amor. Estaba regresando de la cita con el médico y tenía los exámenes en mi bolso, cuando me pasó eso en la calle… ¡Tuve tanto miedo, Chrno! ¡Te necesité tanto en ese momento! No quería que nada malo le pasara a nuestro bebé, en serio… ¡Tendría que habértelo dicho, lo siento! ¿Me perdonas, Chrno? —contestó la chica, y extendió los brazos hacia él, diciéndole que necesitaba abrazarlo con fuerza. Las lágrimas también corrieron como dos torrentes sobre sus mejillas, aunque lo de ella era culpa mezclada con una gran dicha— Por favor, perdóname por ser tan tonta… —

— ¡No vuelvas a decir algo como eso, Rosette! —la regañó él, y por arriba de las sondas intravenosas y demás electrodos, el demonio se sentó en un costado del catre para abrazar fuertemente a su mujer— Me siento tan feliz de que estés bien… ¡Y me siento aún más dichoso de que vayamos a tener un hijo, que no me importa nada! No tengo que perdonar nada, Rosette. Te amo y es lo único que me parece relevante en este momento. —añadió, y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de su chica para consolarla. Las lágrimas dejaron un rastro brillante en sus mejillas, demostrando abiertamente su contento.

—Yo te amo también, Chrno… estoy muy feliz, en serio. Realmente estoy muy feliz de tener a tu hijo dentro de mí. ¿Me haces otra promesa, amor? —le dijo Rosette, limpiándose las lágrimas contra la camisa de él.

—… lo que desees, nena. Por ti hago lo que quieras… —juró Chrno.

—… ¿Me prometes que seguirás protegiéndome, como lo has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Me lo prometes? —se animó a decir la chica.

Chrno la miró y dejó un beso sobre su frente, enternecido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Los voy a proteger a los dos, siempre. —prometió, y deslizó su mano armada con garras por encima del vientre de Rosette, acariciando delicadamente la tela de la bata de hospital— Siempre, siempre voy a estar ahí para los dos; lo juro por ti, que eres lo más preciado que tengo. —

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡HERMOSO! ¡AH, QUÉ HERMOSO! n.n ¡No dudo que este capi desesperó a algunos y aburrió a otros, pero yo insisto en que fue hermoso y adoré la forma en que hice reaccionar a Chrno! XD ¡Me encantó imaginar su cara de shock cuando el médico le dijo que Rosette estaba embarazada! Jajajaja, sin duda muy lindo. Y bueh, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que las cosas vienen mejor para ellos, pero aún faltan un par de episodios más donde Chrno vuelve a sacar las garras por su familia y las cosas se complican un poquito, pero con el amor de todos es posible solucionar los problemas… ¡Don't worry, seguiremos aquí para ustedes, no los vamos a dejar solos! Ahora lo de siempre…**

**Ya saben, por favor dejen un review y dígannos qué les pareció este chap, ¡No digan que no fue lindo! De paso recomiéndennos y si quieren leen lo que sigue n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Rosette ya tiene un embarazo algo avanzado, de algo así como cuatro meses. Pero el tamaño de su vientre es demasiado grande, como si estuviera a punto de nacer el niño… no ha vuelto a hacerse controles en mucho tiempo, por lo que no sabe si al tener genes de demonio el bebé se desarrolla más rápido o si algo está realmente mal. Preocupado, Chrno insiste una y otra vez a Rosette en si ella se siente mal o algo, pero todo está perfecto con la chica. ¡Finalmente el demonio se harta de la preocupación, y decide llevarla a un doctor de nuevo! ¿Para qué…? 9.9 El médico atiende a la chica y encuentra una anormalidad en ella; la noticia para los dos empieza devastadora… _"Señora, usted no va a tener un hijo…"_ (se imaginarán las caras de Chrno y Rosette XD) _"¡Usted va a tener dos!"_… ¡Sip, mellizos! ¡Vaya que Chrno tiene los genes bien buenos! Jajajaja, Rosette espera mellizos, y el delirio de los dos aumenta aún más… peripecias de nuestra pareja para llegar a una clínica antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, ¡NO SE PIERDAN ESTE EPISODIO ESPECIAL, COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A LOS MELLIS! n.n No se queden atrás. **

**Ya no lo pido más… saben bien lo que iba aquí antes de que decidiera no escribirlo de nuevo XD ¡Contáctense!**

**(Próxima Actualización: Chrno aún no sale del shock por saber que tiene un bebé, ¡Imaginen lo que será cuando en 7 días más se entere de que va a tener dos! XD)**


	47. Cuadragésimo Séptimo Acto

**¡Hi! Wijiji, ¡Nuevo chap, de los últimos! Ya saben que este fanfic se termina en el episodio 51 como si fuera una serie de animé, así que espero que les agrade el episodio de hoy porque a partir del 48 empieza el conflicto de final, ¡Que no dudo que será muy lindo! n.n ¡Primero saludemos a estos bienamados lectores! XD**

**¡¡Ahh, muchas gracias por estar ahí!! X.x ¡Diozz, me siento tan honrada de haber escrito este fic!… pero no, el discursito de despedida va en el último capi y hasta allí habrá que esperar n.n ¡Nos encontramos al final del capi, para los avances!**

El host de esta semana dice que seguimos saludando a nuestras autoras preferidas, ¡Y a los nuevos también, todo el mundo escribe muy pero muy bien! n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Séptimo Acto: "Cuando las Cosas Mejoran de a Pares"_**

_(Soundtrack especial: "Everytime" de Britney Spears… n.n)_

_(9:29 AM – Domingo, cuatro meses más tarde)_

Chrno asomó discretamente sus ojos dorados por encima de la redondez del abultado vientre de su esposa. Ah, es que era tan lindo despertarse por las mañanas y recibir el nuevo día con un beso sobre esa suave piel tensa que tan preocupado lo tenía, que el demonio simplemente no podía evitar deslizar la mano apaciblemente sobre todo su contorno, y tratar de adivinar de qué lado se hallaba la cabecita de su hijo. Sería un varón, eso tal vez ya lo tenía decidido. Un varón, para jugar a la pelota en el patio, para llevarlo a ver los partidos en el Madison Square Garden, para que le ayudara con sus negocios o que fuera rebelde y le sacara canas verdes a su madre… Chrno tenía entendido que si bien las niñas eran más dóciles al principio, cuando entraban en la adolescencia se volvían peores que los niños y eso le dio un poco de miedo.

Pero olvidó la ansiedad cuando sus labios acariciaron a su hijo a través de la piel de su Rosette. ¿Y qué nombre pensaba ponerle? Por todos los Infiernos de Pandemonium, ¡No había pensado en lo más importante! Estaba tratando de decidir eso, cuando Rosette se despertó, abriendo sus adormilados ojos a la luz de la primavera tardía…

— ¿Chrno? —preguntó ella, al vacío.

—… aquí estoy. No quería molestarte, así que le daba los buenos días al niño. ¿Te sientes bien, nena? Parecías agitada anoche cuando dormías… —dijo él, y volvió a dejarse caer sobre las mantas para dar un beso a su mujer.

—Tenía un mal sueño, es todo. ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que va a ser una niña, eh? Tenemos que pensar en un nombre de niña, no de varón, ya te dije que mi sexto sentido nunca ha fallado y… —empezó Rosette, con una sonrisita burlona.

—No creas que no controlo nada de lo que llevas ahí dentro, nena. Siento que es un niño, así que por las dudas pensemos también en un nombre para varón. No vaya a ser que luego te sorprendas. —dijo él, con malicia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te vas a poner rudo conmigo? —insistió Rosette, y sonrió de manera despiadada antes de empujar a Chrno sobre las sábanas, para subir en su estómago y aprisionarlo con una pierna de cada lado de la cintura. La chica recorrió toda la poderosa extensión del pecho de su demonio con las manos, y se inclinó hasta donde la panza la dejó para besarlo de nuevo— ¿Y quién es el rudo ahora, Chrno-_sama_? ¿Recuerda que usted no puede hacer nada en contra de mí? No se ponga malo conmigo… —añadió, con su carita más inocente.

—… oh, estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que yo pretenda contigo va a ser de tu agrado y no será contra tu voluntad. La última vez no lo fue, al menos. ¿O acaso ahora te arrepientes de todo lo que esta cama ha presenciado? —dijo él, con una sonrisa perversa y seductora. Entrecerró los ojos, hasta volverlos dos pequeñas rendijas doradas.

—No, sabes que no me arrepiento de nada. —contestó Rosette, sonrojada. La chica se bajó entonces de su apoyo y volvió a recostarse boca arriba— ¿No tienes hambre, Chrno? ¡Porque yo me muero por algo dulce! Menos mal que hice un pastel de chocolate ayer… —

—… entonces; buenos días, nena. —saludó Chrno, y dejó un beso en la sien de la joven, y otro más corto sobre sus labios— Nos vemos abajo, primero me voy a dar un baño. —

Rosette aceptó el término y en cuanto oyó correr el agua en la ducha, se vistió con su vestido preferido de embarazada (uno que remarcaba su pancita para que se notara aún más) y se miró en el espejo cuando trataba de poner en orden los pliegues. Una sonrisa adornó sus labios, y hechizada por la imagen del espejo Rosette se deslizó suavemente las manos sobre el vientre, casi como perdida en un ensueño; esa panza se veía demasiado grande como para que albergara a un solo bebé de apenas cuatro meses… ¿Estaría comiendo de más y habría engordado quién sabía cuántos kilos? La expresión de Rosette se puso triste un momento. Notaba su rostro más redondo de lo que antes era, pero no estaba tan gorda, ¿O tal vez sí? Ay, no; la desesperación se apoderó de ella, y de buenas a primeras no supo bien qué hacer. Luego recordó a Chrno… ah, él era un demonio, ¿No? ¿Y qué tal si los bebés de los demonios maduraban en menos tiempo que los humanos? ¿No estaría ya cercano a nacer? La felicidad iluminó el rostro de la joven… ¿Sería posible?

Quince minutos más tarde, en la cocina, la chica estaba dándose la gran vida con su pastel de chocolate súper dulce y esponjoso. Chrno bajó ya bañado y sexy como era él, sin preocuparse por despertar la excitación de su esposa al presentarse en la cocina con su camisa desabotonada y el pelo revuelto un poco húmedo. Se sentó en la banqueta junto a Rosette y le hincó el dedo al pastel, arrancando un pedazo de la cubierta de chocolate…

— ¡Oye, eso no se hace! —le regañó Rosette, riendo.

—Oh, vamos… todos los niños meten sus dedos en los pasteles de mamá, ¿Por qué no me dejas ser? ¿No sabes que no tuve infancia, eh? —se burlaba él, y le quitó a Rosette el cuchillo para sacarse una rebanada de la deliciosa torta.

—… espera, te haré un poco de café, ¿Sí? —dijo la chica.

Chrno iba a ofrecerse a prepararla por su cuenta, para que ella no tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo de pie; pero sabía que a Rosette no le gustaba que él la estuviera reemplazando en los quehaceres. A la chica no le agradaba la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada, como si no pudiera hacer las cosas. _"Chrno, ella sólo está embarazada, no discapacitada."_ se decía el demonio a sí mismo, para no echarse sobre la chica, quitarle de las manos lo que en ellas tuviera y ponerse a hacerlo él mismo. Pero decidió que en cuanto el embarazo de Rosette fuera más avanzado, ni siquiera su terquedad iba a salvarla de descansar. Chrno se divirtió entonces viéndola preparar el café, y siguió con la mirada la curva más pronunciada que la chica tenía: esa hermosa barriguita que ponía al demonio todo meloso de un modo que no era habitual en los de su clase…

—_Neh_, Rosette… ¿No crees que ese vientre está un poco grande, por ser que apenas tienes cuatro meses de embarazo? —dijo Chrno, al cabo de una vacilación algo graciosa.

— ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda, Chrno? —contestó la chica, volviéndose.

— ¡No, nada de eso, nena! Solamente… por favor, veamos a un médico, no me siento muy confiado. No me parece normal que estés tan hinchada, ¿Qué tal si estás reteniendo líquidos o algo de eso? Me preocupa mucho… por favor, vayamos con un doctor. —empezó el demonio, con un gestito lastimero.

— ¿Otra vez con eso, amor? Ya sabes cuál es mi regla: no hay doctor si no hay dolor. No es cosa de molestar a los médicos, ellos tienen que atender a la gente que realmente lo necesita… y yo me siento bien. —decidió Rosette, con una mueca de molestia— En serio, Chrno. Estoy bien, no me duele nada y no me siento mal tampoco. —

—A veces no hace falta que duela para que algo esté mal. —susurró él, y a sus recuerdos vino el día en que su primera esposa murió— Ella también se encontraba bien en la mañana, y falleció esa misma tarde… —

— ¿De quién hablas? —comenzó Rosette. Notó el tono triste de su Chrno y le alzó el rostro con las manos en cuanto dejó el café sobre la barra de la cocina— Hablabas de Magdalena, ¿Verdad?... amor, nada me va a pasar a mí. No hay nadie que quiera hacerme daño, y tú estás conmigo todo el día así que siempre me proteges… no tengas miedo, Chrno. —seguidamente, ella lo abrazó y le hizo recostar la cabeza sobre su hombro, para arrullarlo como a un gran bebé, en lo que él le rodeaba la cintura y suspiraba con un temblor irrefrenable en todo el cuerpo— Nada me va a pasar, Chrno, te lo prometo. —

—Espero que no sea nada, en serio… —susurró él, y suavemente besó el cuello de la chica. Su mano acarició protectora el vientre de su joven esposa, jurando en silencio la vieja promesa— Sólo espero que no sea nada. —

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:43 AM del mismo Domingo)_

Rosette estaba esperando a que terminaran de cocerse unas habas para la ensalada fresca que pensaba hacer, y seguro que Chrno estaba en el patio con el asunto de la piscina que debía limpiar ahora que llegaría el verano de nuevo. Y la chica estaba justo cortando unas zanahorias para añadir en la ensalada, en lo que una punzada le cruzó a través de todo el vientre; el dolor la hizo doblar su cuerpo hacia delante, y llevarse las manos al estómago como si tratara de proteger a su hijo…

—Ay, Dios… —susurró, sintiendo la segunda puntada.

Rosette corrió entonces al baño de su antigua habitación, el más cercano.

Pensó que tal vez era porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ir a "evacuar" o algo por el estilo. Ahora que estaba embarazada, el peso del bebé le oprimía la vejiga y la obligaba a orinar a cada ratito. Pero no sentía ganas de ir al baño, como usualmente podría presentir.

No se dio cuenta sino hasta que llegó al cuarto, de que estaba dejando un camino de sangre en pequeñas gotitas. Horrorizada, Rosette no llegó a entrar al baño, sino que se quedó viendo el reguero de gotas de sangre que venía tras ella, y cuando su mirada se acercó hasta el espacio entre sus pies, un grito de horror salió de su garganta.

— ¡¡CHRNO, AYÚDAME!! —gritó, desesperada.

En el patio, Chrno estaba intentando desaguar la piscina. Un grito horrible le hizo alzar las orejas y con un espasmo de miedo su cola se agitó. Extrañado, el demonio se enderezó sobre el motor de la bomba de agua y escuchó con más atención… luego, el llamado de ayuda de Rosette fue claro y conciso: ella estaba en problemas. El sudor helado corrió por la espalda de Chrno, y dejó en el aire todas sus herramientas para echar a correr de inmediato hacia la casa. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron a límites exuberantes, y nunca el tramo desde la piscina hacia la cocina le había parecido tan extenso. Entró a la cocina como un huracán y vio que Rosette había dejado un cuchillo y unas zanahorias en la mesa… su vista se desvió con horror hacia un rastro de sangre sobre la banqueta y el en piso, que iba hacia el dormitorio de servicio…

— ¡¡Rosette!! ¿¿Dónde estás?? —gritó él, desesperado al creer que ella se había cortado con el cuchillo mientras pelaba zanahorias.

—… aquí, en el baño… —se oyó la voz de la chica, débil y angustiada.

Chrno entró al baño y la halló sentada sobre la tapa del escusado, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Pero parecía estar bien, no veía cortaduras en ella… Y la sangre, ¿De dónde había salido, entonces? Desesperado por una respuesta, el demonio se agachó delante de la chica y le levantó el rostro en la palma de su mano, para verle los ojos. Percibió el olor de la sangre y al mirar hacia el suelo descubrió un rastro que llegaba hasta ella…

— ¡Rosette, contesta! ¿Qué pasó, nena? ¡Por favor, dime! —inquirió él.

—… Chrno… oh, por Dios, Chrno ¡Creo que tengo una pérdida! ¡No quiero perder a mi bebé, amor, no quiero! —contestó ella, y se lanzó a los brazos de su demonio en lo que echaba a llorar otra vez.

Él sintió algo parecido a un cristal rompiéndose dentro de su cabeza, y por un segundo creyó que se trataba de una broma… "_¿Una pérdida? ¿Rosette está perdiendo sangre?"_... Abrazó a la chica con fuerza contra su pecho y luego le pasó la mano por debajo de las rodillas, para levantarla en sus brazos. Con el más grande de sus temores corriendo ferozmente por sus venas, el demonio salió de la habitación y sin siquiera detenerse a nada, atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta de frente.

—… ¿A dónde vamos, Chrno? —inquirió Rosette, limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano sucia de sangre.

— ¡Pues con un doctor, por supuesto! —contestó él, con la voz temblorosa.

Esa vez Rosette no pudo negarse, solamente escondió su rostro debajo de la barbilla de Chrno y dejó que él la llevara, sintiéndose menos desesperada ya que estaban juntos y él la protegería a toda costa. El demonio estaba cruzando el patio del frente justo cuando una camioneta conocida se detuvo delante de la entrada, y una persona que de repente lucía muy asustada se bajó rápidamente de ella. Ewan Reminghton, el recién llegado, rodeó la camioneta a la carrera y abrió la reja de la casa, cediéndoles el paso. Otra persona se bajó del asiento del copiloto, la hermana mayor de Chrno.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió Ewan, muy asustado.

— ¡Por favor, abre la puerta! Necesito que me lleves a la Saint George, en la zona Este. Vamos, preciso tu ayuda… llegas justo a tiempo, Ewan. —pidió Chrno, extrañamente controlado.

Sin otra pregunta, Jezabel abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta y en ella subió Chrno, sentándose lo más rápido que pudo. Sostuvo a la asustada chica en su regazo y la Virreina le ayudó a alzar los pies de Rosette en el asiento. La joven madre se desvivía en gemidos de dolor, sintiendo nuevamente puntadas en todo el vientre… eso sólo desesperó más a Chrno, pero no les tomó más de cinco segundos subir todos a la camioneta y hacer que Ewan la arrancara a toda velocidad hacia la zona Este. Mirando a veces por el espejo retrovisor, el abogado veía con miedo y angustia cómo Chrno intentaba consolar a su chica con palabras suaves que susurraba sin dejar de verla a los ojos, hasta que puso su frente sobre la de ella y apretó un poco más su abrazo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Chrno? —inquirió Jezabel, preocupada.

—… creo que tiene una pérdida. —susurró Chrno, y cerró los ojos al posar su mejilla contra la de Rosette para mantenerla segura— No estoy seguro, pero parece que está perdiendo sangre… —

Los ojos de la Virreina se abrieron mucho, y el miedo fue un escalofrío en su cuerpo tanto como en el del abogado.

— ¡Entonces habrá que pisar el acelerador! —decidió Reminghton, y dicho eso la camioneta salió más que disparada sin detenerse en ningún semáforo que estuviera en rojo. Por poco y no chocaron con nada, gracias a que Ewan era un excelente conductor, ni los atrapó la policía por conducir tan rápido; así que el trayecto hacia la clínica fue breve y sin contratiempos.

Como Chrno no quería soltarla, los médicos condujeron al demonio que se veía muy inestable emocionalmente hacia una sala donde podía dejar a Rosette sobre una camilla, y luego lo hicieron salir unos momentos para ocuparse de la hemorragia de la chica. Una vez en el pasillo, y bajo la atenta mirada de Ewan y Jezabel, Chrno se dedicó a lo que se dedican todos los padres primerizos en los pasillos de los hospitales: a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado, mientras veía con insistencia las manchas de sangre que habían quedado en sus ropas.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(1:10 PM del mismo Domingo)_

Fue más que suerte el conseguir que el médico de Rosette estuviera de guardia ese domingo; y en opinión del doctor también fue mucho más que una cuestión de suerte el que hubieran llegado tan a tiempo con la joven. Según lo que el facultativo dijo, si se hubiesen demorado mucho tiempo más era posible que Rosette hubiera perdido a su hijo. Ahora tenían controlada la hemorragia y le dijeron que era normal perder sangre durante el embarazo algunas veces, pero al estar ella tan asustada y desesperada, había sido contraproducente y esa pequeña pérdida se había convertido en una efusión de importancia. El médico regañó a Rosette por ser tan escandalosa (claro que eso puso la sangre de Chrno como una brasa hirviente de furia, pero se calmó cuando el viejo dijo algo sobre que igualmente hizo bien en preocuparse) y le dijo que a modo de controlar que aún estuviera todo bien con ella le iban a hacer un ultrasonido.

Así que estaba la joven vestida con un bata de hospital recostada sobre la camilla del obstetra; Chrno junto a ella, porque se negaba a salir de todas las habitaciones en las que Rosette estuviera, y sostenía su mano con firmeza para que no se sintiera atemorizada. Luego de la preparación y de hacer todas las mediciones de importancia, el doctor empezó a explicar lo que veía en la pantalla de ultrasonógrafo…

—Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Usted me vino a ver con una panza que me parece un poco grande para cuatro meses… y veo que mis sospechas eran de lo más correctas. —empezó el doctor, con una expresión seria.

Chrno y Rosette miraron hacia la pantalla, pero según ellos sólo el doctor Reynolds sabía lo que en ella se mostraba y era capaz de ver algo que no fuera la borrosa mancha de tonos grises. Confundidos, los dos prefirieron aguardar a que el médico examinara otro sector del estómago de la muchacha… la mancha en la pantalla se desplazó a otro lado; pero ellos seguían sin ver nada relevante.

—Como me lo supuse… —murmuró el médico, y se volvió hacia la pareja— Me temo que tengo algo muy importante que decirles… yo… lo siento, pero ustedes no van a tener un bebé. —añadió, seriamente.

—… Ah… ¿No? —dijo Rosette, con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Así que no? —comentó Chrno, y miraba la pantalla con desesperación.

Un silencio insoportable se hizo dentro de la sala, y la joven que hasta hacía unos momentos parecía estar embarazada soltó un suspiro de dolor, con la mayor de las angustias en su mente y corazón; hasta el mismo Chrno aún no terminaba de procesar esa información y se negaba a asimilarla, entristecido hasta lo más hondo de su alma perdida.

—No, me temo que ustedes… ustedes van a tener dos hijos. Felicidades, son mellizos y a juzgar por lo que se ve, niña y niño. —prosiguió el médico, y una sonrisa de _"los pillé" _se dibujó en su rostro anciano y risueño.

—… ¿Dos? —susurró Rosette, aún shockeada por lo anterior.

— ¿¡Dos, son dos!? —inquirió Chrno, y la sonrisa de su propio rostro se abrió estúpida como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua hirviente para despertarlo de una pesadilla— ¿Dijo que son dos, doctor? ¡Nena, son dos! —el demonio echó a reír, contentísimo— ¡Son dos! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tenemos dos hijos…! ¡Ah, espera a que se lo cuente a Ewan! —

Y sin siquiera esperar cuando Rosette lo llamó, Chrno salió al pasillo. Con la confusión tinta en el rostro, Reminghton y Jezabel se pusieron de pie al ver que Chrno salía afuera y se reía como idiota; extrañados, los dos se miraron y al instante supieron que se trataba de buenas noticias, ¿Pero qué era tan bueno como para poner al demonio así de feliz?

— ¡Ewan! ¡Ewan, son dos! ¡Voy a tener dos hijos, son mellizos! —les dijo Chrno, al final— ¡Voy a tener un niño y una niña! ¡¡Hermana, por fin voy a ser padre, de dos niños! —

Por supuesto el resto del día fue una algarabía personificada por los cuatro, hasta que Rosette llamó por teléfono a su hermano y le dio la noticia. No tardaron en ser siete, porque hasta la clínica vino Joshua, su esposa y el bebé de ambos que apenas tenía unas dos semanas. La pequeña a la que llamaron Emiliènne tenía los ojos azules (como todos los bebés recién nacidos, vamos…) y ¡No tenía cabello! ¿O tal vez sí? Sí, sólo que era tan claro y tan corto, que aún no podían distinguirlo de su pielcita blanca como la leche. Rosette y Chrno ya conocían a su sobrina, pero esta vez el demonio no pudo evitar solicitarle a la orgullosa Satella Harvenheit que le permitiera sostener a la niña en sus brazos. Y por esto fue que Chrno entró a la sala donde su chica descansaba, llevando un bebé que no era suyo…

— ¡Chrno! No habrás sacado ese niño de la maternidad, ¿No? —lo regañó la chica rubia, asustada al ver a la criatura con él— ¡Devuelve ese bebé a su cuna inmediatamente! —

—… es una vergüenza que no reconozcas a tu propia sobrina-ahijada, Rosette Christopher. —rió Chrno, y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de Rosette para mostrarle el rostro de la bebé— Acaba de llegar tu hermano, van a entrar en un momento. Yo sólo le pedí prestada mi sobrinita a su mamá, para cargarla un ratito nada más… es que nunca tuve un bebé en mis brazos, y creo que cuando me llegue el turno de sostener a mis niños voy a hacer cualquier cosa menos lo correcto, así que déjame practicar un poco, ¿Sí? —

Rosette sonrió, enternecida de ver a su gran demonio y todo su aspecto amenazador volverse una criatura sumamente cuidadosa y mansa a la hora de sostener a un pequeño bebé en sus manos. Sin duda se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho, de tan dulce que resultaba la escena…

—… te ves tan tierno así, Chrno. —suspiró la chica, y su sonrisa creció.

—Más tierna y hermosa te vas a ver tú cuando tengas a nuestros niños en tus brazos, y los cobijes contra tu pecho del mismo modo en que me arrullabas a mí en el invierno… —dijo él, y levantó su mirada de oro con una sonrisa que puso colorada a Rosette.

—Chrno, no es lo mismo una cosa que la otra. —contestó ella, riendo con nerviosismo apenado.

—Oh, pero es casi igual. Ya verás que es casi igual, nena. —la contradijo Chrno, y dejó que la vivaracha bebita que tenía en el regazo le atrapara el dedo en su manito— Vaya, es muy activa para ser una recién nacida… —

—Depende de cada bebé, puede ser muy avispada o estar todo el día de un sueño en el otro. Espero que los míos duerman mucho, porque no sé qué haré con ellos de lo contrario. —bromeó Rosette, acariciándose el vientre.

Chrno arrimó un poco más la silla a la cama y depositó a la bebita sobre la camilla, entre las mantas. Ahora él y Rosette la tenían a su alcance, y podían ver sus enormes ojos azules como el cielo moverse en todas direcciones, viendo sin ver en realidad y agitando sus manitos en el aire. La sonrisa en sus rostros y la concentración que le estaban dedicando a la niña los dejó inconscientes para todo lo demás, por lo que ni siquiera se enteraron de cuando Joshua, Satella, Ewan y Jezabel entraron a la habitación. Joshua se sonrió con gran ternura al ver que su hijita estaba en buenas manos y pensó que seguramente si algún día necesitaban dejar a su pequeña Emiliènne con ellos, podrían hacerlo sin problemas.

Jezabel, por su parte, miró con sus verdeazules ojos llenos de lágrimas el hermoso cuadro que se presentaba ante ella, con su hermano tan embobado por un pequeño ser humano; y observó que aunque Chrno estaba concentrado en sostener una mantita sobre la niña para que no tomara frío, él tampoco se descuidaba de sus propios hijos ya que su mano derecha estaba reposando por encima del abultado vientre de Rosette. En ese momento, Chrno levantó los ojos y vio a todo aquel mundillo de gente…

— ¿Y ustedes en qué momento entraron? —inquirió, extrañado.

—… yo sólo venía por mi niña, es hora de que coma. —dijo Satella, con la sonrisa más radiante que podía esbozar— Con tu permiso, Chrno, pero la linda Emiliènne se viene conmigo al pasillo, tiene que tomar su comida de las dos. —

Chrno entregó a la beba con un poco a su disgusto, tenía ganas de pasar un rato más con ella. Pero lo importante era que en poco tiempo él también iba a abrazar a sus propios hijos con toda la felicidad del mundo… más tarde ese día, Rosette fue dada de alta y Ewan los llevó hasta la casa con su camioneta, para que no tomaran un taxi ni nada. El resto del día, Chrno obligó a la joven a reposar en su cama hasta que pasaran los dos días de descanso que el médico le había pedido, y se dedicó a hacer todo lo que estuviera por hacerse en la casa ahora que Rosette no podía ocuparse de ello.

Pero más hacia la noche, el demonio se sentó un rato en el sofá a ver la televisión, después de haber dado su comida a Rosette y constatar que ella ya se había dormido profundamente. Al comprobar que en efecto no había nada bueno que ver y que mañana era lunes, día de trabajo; Chrno apagó la tele y se quedó un segundo estático de pie en la sala. Sus ojos se fueron en realidad sin quererlo hacia el retrato de María Magdalena que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, y un suspiro salió de sus labios al ver que los ojos de ella seguían tan vivos como su recuerdo en el corazón de él.

—… espero que estés feliz por mí, Magda. No hace mucho te juré que iba a querer a Rosette tanto como te quise a ti… pero no puedo evitar amarla más a ella, porque es precisamente Rosette la que me está dando lo que nunca pude tener: una familia. No te pongas celosa, por favor… aún tienes y siempre tendrás un sitio especial en mi corazón, que el tiempo no va a borrar. Rosette te respeta y se da cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí, no quiero olvidar a la primera mujer que amé realmente en mi vida… pero es el turno de ella, y debo poner a Rosette y a mis hijos por sobre todas las cosas. —susurró, en lo que miraba el retrato con sentido respeto y cariño— Buenas noches, Magdalena. No olvides que aún te quiero y a nuestro hijo también… cuídanos a los cuatro desde donde quiera que estés. —

Y con esa sencilla oración a modo de rezo, Chrno apagó las luces y subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, esperando poder dormir un poco para levantarse con todas las energías a la mañana siguiente. El Lunes siempre era deprimente para los empleados, pero Chrno sentía el inicio de la semana como la apertura de todas las posibilidades, y estaba seguro de que aquellas semanas en camino serían las mejores de toda su vida; tanto, que las emociones que pasaría en ellas ni se compararían con la dicha de sostener a sus pequeños en los brazos una vez que hubieran nacido… con una sonrisa, Chrno apagó la luz del cuarto y arrulló a Rosette en su pecho.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Arrmosooo! ¡Simplemente arrmossoo! (nuestra forma de decir "hermoso", no se asusten ni nada por el estilo ñ.ñUu) Aww, qué lástima que el fic ya se termina ahora que andamos con toda la onda del romanticismo y la ternura… ¡Wa, no quiero dejar el fic! x.X Pero bueh, es inevitable y ya todo mundo está harto de esta historia tan larga y tan loca, así que mejor le damos cierre y ya. Pero las cosas más lindas empiezan a pasar ahora, cuando la familia de Chrno se agrande inexplicablemente… ¡Muahahaha! XD**

**Y bueno, dejen un review si les gustó, al menos un comentario o algo n.n También recomiéndennos y si quieren, esperen lo que sigue porque no se lo pueden perder XD**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**No se preocupen, Rosette no va a parir todavía. Lo que pasa es que un cierto día de esos que siguieron, una parejita de hermanos de cortísima edad tocaron a la puerta de nuestra pareja estrella, buscando algo qué comer. Enternecida por ellos, Rosette les hace pasar a la casa e invita a los dos niños a desayunar con ella, porque no puede dejar que dos pequeños tan chiquitos pasen hambre cuando ella misma está embarazada. Pero la cosa se pone loca cuando Chrno llega al mediodía, y encuentra a dos niños en su cocina… ¡Rosette le cuenta todo de inmediato! Y por medio de algunas preguntas, el demonio averigua que los niños no tienen dónde vivir… ¿Qué hacer con dos personitas tan chiquitas y a la vez tan desamparadas? Parece que el oficio de Chrno es ser el protector de los débiles, porque… ¡Convence a Rosette de que los niños se queden en su casa un par de días, hasta encontrar dónde puedan vivir! LA PRIMERA EXPERIENCIA DE CHRNO CON LOS NIÑOS, ¡NO SE LA PIERDAN! n.n**

**Y si les gusta cómo viene la mano, ¿Por qué no se contactan?**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de 7 días, cuando consigamos despegar a Chrno de sus mellizos no nacidos aún XD)**


	48. Cuadragesimo Octavo Acto

**¡Helou! ¡Nuevo chap, y nos acercamos poco a poco a los últimos! n.n Ah, qué orgullo ya estar acabando este fanfic tan especial y tan bonito, ¡No esperaba que fuera tan largo, pero las situaciones en nuestras cabezas se sucedían sin cesar y no podíamos negarles un lugar en la historia ¡Pronto se acaba, dejen su rewie así como hicieron estas amables personas! n.n: **

_**Chivicao; Luin-fanel; Kassanadra Caldina; Crystal Mirror; Alilu; Lilium of the Silence; Kasuza Froitzen; Cris-Wolf; Tenshi of Light y Liitha. **_

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! No tienen idea de lo importante que es para nosotras recibir los saludos de nuestros grandes amigos de porque ustedes nos han hecho muy felices… sinf, snif v.v Lamento no poder contestarles como Dios me manda, estoy un poco apretada pero igual si me conocen tanto ya deben saber lo que les respondería yo XD ¡Piénsenlo, es divertido! n.n**

El host de esta semana les dice que si algún día la vida les da la espalda, ¡No sean mensos y tóquenle la retaguardia! XD Esto de los chistes no es lo mío ñ.ñUu

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

**_Cuadragésimo Octavo Acto: "El Demonio que debió ser Santo"_**

_(10:00 AM – Jueves, diez días más tarde)_

Rosette estaba orgullosa de los mellizos que iba a tener. Tanto adoraba el presumir su prominente vientre, que iba a hacer las compras sólo para pasear por todas partes con ella. La vecina de junto, la viuda Valentine, siempre salía a saludarla y conversaban juntas hasta que a la joven embarazada ya se le hacía irremediablemente tarde para algún quehacer, ahora que la señora Kate estaba resignada a creer que Chrno no era tan malo como ella pensaba. Esa mañana de Jueves, Rosette estaba sin mucho qué hacer porque el tozudo de Chrno ya se ocupaba hasta de los asuntos de la chica, como si con los suyos propios no tuviera suficiente; y había contratado a la esposa de Billy, el jardinero, para que hiciera la limpieza tres veces por semana.

Tan al vicio estaba Rosette, preparando unas galletas de chocolate porque en su antojo por algo dulce no pensaba en otra cosa, que casi corrió a atender el timbre que oyó a media mañana. Extrañada, miró por el ojillo de la cerradura pero no vio a nadie… ¿Niños jugando a _"llama y corre"_ otra vez? Se decidió a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa, sí había niños en la entrada, pero no eran de los que solían correr cuando uno iba a atender el llamado del timbre.

—… hola, niños… ¿Qué se les ofrece? —inquirió la chica rubia, y se agachó hasta donde su panza se lo permitió.

Eran dos pequeños, quizá el niño mayor no tenía los diez años cumplidos. La niña era mucho menor, tal vez cinco o seis años. Seis, posiblemente; los dos vestían ropas que eran mucho más grandes que su talla y sus pantaloncitos con remiendos en las rodillas dieron a entender a la muchacha que esos niños quizá no tenían con quién ir. No supo cómo lo adivinó, pero tuvo un presentimiento al respecto. ¿Sexto sentido de madre, despierto por el embarazo? Hum, como eso fuera; los niños se mostraban reacios a hablar, la niña más pequeña miraba el vientre de Rosette con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojitos verdes iluminados por la emoción. El niño, por su lado, se limpió la nariz con el brazo y miró al suelo en lugar de decir algo, sonrojándose vivamente.

—… no queremos molestarla, señora, pero… ¿No tendrá algo para comer? Tenemos hambre, hace varios días que no comemos y no quiero que Julie se enferme; es por el bien de mi hermanita. —rogó el pequeño, con la voz terca.

Rosette abrió mucho los ojos y miró a los dos niños detenidamente por un par de segundos. Pobrecillos, eran dos chicos de la calle sin nada qué comer y seguramente sin un sitio al cual volver cuando cayera la noche. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que podían ser un par de huerfanitos que no fueron registrados en ninguna parte…

—… por favor, señora. —dijo la niña con su vocecita aflautada, y dejó de mirar el vientre de la joven madre—… tenemos hambre y no sabemos dónde ir, y tenemos sueño… pero cualquier cosita que tenga para comer estará bien. —

La joven rubia sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella sabía lo que era no tener a dónde ir y tampoco qué comer: cosas parecidas había vivido al servicio de Aion-_sama_, y no deseaba a nadie un sufrimiento similar. Menos a dos niños tan pequeños como aquellos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen ustedes? —inquirió Rosette, y se puso de pie.

—… yo tengo nueve y mi hermana seis. —contestó el niño, con su fuerte mirada azul fija en Rosette y pensando que ella iba a cerrarles la puerta en la cara, como el resto de las personas de esa calle— Por favor, señora… aunque sea hágalo por mi hermana. —

Rosette se hizo a un lado y les cedió el paso a los niños, con una sonrisa de lo más amable y tierna. Detrás de esa sonrisa intentaba esconder que iba a llorar de un momento a otro, desesperada por los recuerdos que acosaban su mente en esos instantes. Levantó la mano con un gesto invitador.

—Pasen, niños… por favor, pasen. Desayunen conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, no me gusta ver que los inocentes sufran. —les dijo, parpadeando rápidamente para evitar el llanto— No tengan miedo, entren y vengan conmigo, vamos a comer algo todos juntos… iba a tomar mi segunda comida del día. —sonrió ella luego, sobando su pancita con la mano.

El niño se quedó de piedra. No había pensado que la señora embarazada les fuera a invitar a su casa. Pensó que por su rostro bondadoso lo más que ella haría sería darles un poco de pan en una bolsa y ya… pero esta dama ¡Les dijo que pasaran, de lo más amable! La niña no dudó, y se soltó de la mano de su hermano mayor para poner un piecito en el umbral con cierto miedo. Miró el interior de la bonita casa y se sintió intimidada, pero la sonrisa cálida que la señora embarazada les mostraba la envalentonó, y la niña se volvió a llamar a su hermano:

—Ven, Joseph. La señora es buena, nos dijo que entremos. —decidió Julie.

—… ¿Está segura, señora? —inquirió el niño, mirando a Rosette.

—Por favor, entren. No se le niega a nadie un poco de comida, y menos a dos niños tan pequeños. No tengan miedo, estoy sola por el momento y no hay nada qué temer… mi esposo llega al mediodía y seguramente él querría que los invitara a pasar. Vamos, vengan… —insistió Rosette, alegremente.

Era una embarazada, ¿Qué mal podía hacer una mujer en su estado a dos chiquillos? Además, decía que estaba sola. Joseph perdió el miedo y se acercó al umbral, junto a su hermanita. Finalmente los dos entraron, bajo la atenta y alegre mirada de Rosette. La chica cerró entonces la puerta y se dirigió hacia la cocina, seguida por los dos chicos que se levantaban todos los bordes de su ropa holgada para no tocar ni ensuciar nada, como si tuvieran miedo de que sus gérmenes fueran a quedar en la limpísima casa de la amable señora. Una vez en la cocina, Rosette ayudó a la niña más pequeña a subir a la banqueta y le pidió al niño que se sentara también. Con un gran sentimiento de ternura en el pecho, Rosette preparó chocolate caliente para tres, y sacó las galletas recién horneadas para compartirlas con los niños. Seguidamente, se sentó con ellos en la barra y les sirvió su chocolate.

—Muchísimas gracias, señora. Usted es muy amable… mucho más que los otros vecinos de esta calle. En serio, muchas gracias. —dijo el niño, y bebió un sorbo de su taza, tímidamente.

—No es nada, niños. No puedo permitirme ver a dos criaturitas en apuros, yo también sé lo que es no tener nada qué comer. ¿Cómo se llaman? —inquirió la chica, y mordió una galleta después de asegurarse de que los niños hubieran tomado una también— ¿Dónde están sus padres? —

—Mi nombre es Joseph y ella es mi hermana Julie… no… nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños. Nos dejaron en un orfanato entonces, pero ese lugar cerró hace como seis meses y desde aquel día… estuvimos escapando de la policía y de los sitios parecidos. No quiero que adopten a mi hermana y se la lleven, no quiero que la separen de mi lado otra vez. —contestó el niño, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no tienen a dónde ir? —inquirió Rosette, a modo de confirmar su sospecha.

—N-no, señora… —dijo la niña, después de comerse su galleta con toda la rapidez del hambre de varios días— ¿Puedo tomar otra? —

—Seguro, cariño… toma las que quieras. —pidió Rosette, con una sonrisa. El asunto era grave, esos chicos no tenían padres y tampoco un sitio en el que vivir— ¿Dónde viven, entonces? —añadió.

—… donde nos agarra la noche, en la parte baja. Esta es la primera vez que salimos de nuestro barrio, no queríamos molestar. —dijo el niño, que comía su galleta pausadamente— No la molestamos, ¿Verdad? —

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen. Es más, quédense a almorzar también; les prepararé una cesta con comida, para que tengan… —además de ayudarlos, Rosette pensaba en encontrar un modo de salvar a esos chiquillos de la calle, pero no se le ocurría nada.

— ¡Usted es muy amable, señora! —dijo la niña, emocionada— ¿Oíste eso, Joseph? ¡La señora nos va a dar una canasta con cosas! —

—… también tengo algo de ropa que podría servirles. Esos abrigos están muy sucios, ¿Quieren que se los lave? No me molestaría en absoluto, en serio. No tengo qué hacer, mi marido me cuida tanto que no me deja ni hacer nada de nada… —inquirió Rosette, con tono fastidiado al acordarse de lo terco que era Chrno con ella— ¿Quieren darse un baño, también? Tenemos una bañera que les gustaría mucho… —

El niño sintió que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué esa mujer era de repente tan amable con ellos dos? ¿Se traería algo entre manos? ¿Y a qué se refería la señora cuando dijo que ella sabía lo que era no tener qué comer? Dudas y más dudas templaban en la mente del pequeño Joseph, pensando que tal vez no debió aceptar entrar a esa casa. No obstante, no dejaría que la señora se diera cuenta de que desconfiaba de su invitación, por lo que fue inteligente y de lo más cortés al momento de negar amablemente sus ofrecimientos, tampoco era cosa de ofenderla:

—N-no, gracias. Con el desayuno está bien, en serio. No hace falta el resto, estaremos bien. Usted ya hizo mucho con dejarnos pasar a su casa, señora. No queremos molestarla más, así que nos iremos en cuanto mi hermana se acabe su chocolate… usted cocina muy bien, todo está delicioso. —decidió Joseph, y la sonrisa en su rostro marcado por un tiempo sin un buen baño resultó más radiante que nunca— Nunca conocimos a alguien tan amable. —

— ¿Están seguros de que no quieren almorzar conmigo, o algo de ropas limpias? Igualmente les daré la cesta con cosas, no se preocupen. —insistió la chica.

—Está bien así, señora. Se lo agradecemos enormemente, no tengo nada con qué devolverle el favor… —pero al mirar hacia el patio, Joseph vio que los setos del jardín estaban algo descuidados— ¿Podemos pagarle arreglando un poco su jardín? —

Rosette se quedó mirando al pequeño, extrañada. Vaya, qué sentido del honor tan implacable tenía aquel chico, se negaba a recibir el favor a cambio de nada, realmente admirable. La chica sonrió al cabo de unas vacilaciones, y se comió otra galleta antes de decir nada…

—Mira, ¿Joseph, verdad? No tienes que hacer nada para devolver el favor. No quiero que me lo devuelvas, ni tú ni tu hermana. Lo hago porque quiero y no espero nada a cambio por ser buena con ustedes, ¿Sí? Me gustaría que se quedaran a almorzar conmigo hoy, y si quieren dormir un poco también pueden hacerlo… no quiero ofenderlos, pero la verdad es que no puedo ver a dos niños sufriendo del mismo modo que yo sufrí cuando era niña. Yo tampoco tengo a mis padres y crecí en un orfanato, así que sé muy bien lo que es estar triste porque en Navidad nadie está contigo más que tus hermanos. También tengo un hermano menor y lo quiero mucho, nunca habría dejado que lo separasen de mi lado, así que entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, Joseph. —dijo ella, y su mirada se volvió valiente y protectora— No quiero que nadie más sufra, y aunque sé que es imposible cuidar de todos los inocentes del mundo, intento hacer lo que esté a mi alcance por ahora. Sólo pongo mi granito de arena para que las cosas sean mejores, y si puedo hacer que ustedes coman y sean felices, mi tarea está cumplida por hoy… —

Los dos niños se quedaron de piedra, escuchando la emoción con la que Rosette les habló. La niña dejó caer su galleta dentro de la taza de chocolate, de lo impresionada que estaba, y el chico tragó saliva al creer que sí habían ofendido a la señora. Cuando Rosette acabó su discurso, se quedaron todos en silencio unos instantes, hasta que la niña rompió el silencio:

—… me hubiera gustado que usted fuera mi mamá. Es muy valiente. —le dijo, con su vocecita suave y aguda.

Rosette sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo. No tenía arreglo, ella era de llorar por cualquier cosa y aquella ocasión habría hecho llorar a cualquiera, no sólo a la emotiva Rosette. Sonrió de nuevo, demostrando que decía sólo la verdad y deseaba ayudarlos de corazón.

—… ¿Entonces se quieren quedar un poco más? —inquirió.

Joseph frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, pensativo…

—Bueno, está bien, señora. Pero no queremos molestarla, en serio. —dijo.

—No molestan en absoluto, les aseguro que hasta a mi esposo le van a agradar mucho. Él es un… hombre muy bueno, fue él quien me rescató de una vida muy triste que yo llevaba. —comentó Rosette, y se levantó para empezar con el almuerzo que ese día sería para varias personas.

Esperaba que cuando Chrno llegara a casa, no se escandalizara por ver a esos chiquillos en su cocina ni hiciera algún alboroto por ello. Rosette sabía de lo que el demonio era capaz, ¡Quién sabía si no decidía hacer que se quedaran a vivir en la casa con ellos! Teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho cuando vio lo injusto que era Aion con la chica, Rosette pensó por un segundo en lo que él hubiera dicho en un momento así: _"Rosette, hay que hacer algo, no podemos simplemente dejarlos ahí, solos y desamparados…"_ Exactamente lo que Chrno habría dicho, sin lugar a dudas…

Bien, ahora sólo era cuestión de aguardar su llegada.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(12:30 AM del mismo Jueves)_

Chrno entró a la casa con cansancio. Había sido una mañana deprimente con la mala noticia del fallecimiento de un querido ingeniero octogenario de la compañía, y no daba para mucho más que un almuerzo y una siesta larga que le reparase las energías. El demonio dejó su mochila y una chaqueta en el perchero, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

— ¡Ya volví, nena! —dijo, anunciándose en lo que iba a la habitación.

Rosette no contestó. ¿Estaría bien? Chrno apresuró el paso y se quedó en el vano de la puerta cuando vio el cuadro que ante sus ojos se mostró: en la barra había dos niños desconocidos, con el cabello mojado y unas ropas que él reconoció como propias de Chrno_-chan_… ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Y dónde estaba la chica responsable de aquello? Los niños se quedaron viendo a Chrno y lo que más miraron con horror fue la forma de dos aguzados cuernos que sobresalían a ambos lados de su cabeza, y lo extraño de sus largas orejas…

— ¡Un demonio! ¡Ayúdenos, señora Rosette! —empezó a gritar el chico, y arrastró consigo a su hermana menor en dirección al patio.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —empezó Chrno, confundido.

— ¡Tranquilos, ya voy! ¿Qué ocurre, niños? ——inquirió Rosette, entrando por la puerta del patio. Vio a Chrno y sonrió, con mucha felicidad— ¡Ah, viniste muy tarde hoy, amor! ¿Cómo te fue en la oficina, Chrno? —añadió ella.

Los niños corrieron a esconderse detrás de Rosette, y el chico mayor veía asomando la cabeza por detrás de la cadera de la mujer. Ambos infantes eran una masa de nervios temblorosos, y la niña más pequeña sólo miraba con una gran fascinación hacia el demonio confundido de pie en el marco de la puerta.

—Rosette… ¿Qué significa esto, nena? ¿Quiénes son estos niños? —indagó Chrno, desconcertado. Sus dorados ojos miraron cordialmente a los chiquillos, aunque no entendiera nada— ¿De dónde salieron? —

— ¡Chrno, no seas grosero! Ven conmigo, te lo explicaré. —dijo Rosette, y salió caminando hacia el living— Niños, quédense aquí un momento, ya regreso y entonces almorzaremos todos juntos. —

—Bien, eso es lo que estoy esperando: que me expliques. —exigió él.

—… en la sala, Chrno. Por favor, vayamos a la sala. —exigió a su vez ella, con un tono asesino que hizo retroceder a Chrno de inmediato.

En la cocina, los niños se quedaron oyendo la conversación de los adultos y Julie sintió que las cosas podrían ir bien. La señora Rosette era muy buena y era más buena todavía porque esperaba mellizos, y su marido seguro era un hombre muy bueno también, porque por todo lo que ella les había contado al respecto se podía decir que era muy amable. Joseph, por su lado, sentía el gran miedo debajo de la piel al recordar que hacía mucho, cuando él tenía la edad de su hermanita Julie, un demonio había matado a sus padres al intentar robar su dinero, en una calle de los suburbios. Aquel demonio que apareció en medio de la cocina era casi tan grande como el que atacó a su familia, y no hacía falta ser un adivino para darse cuenta de que era un sujeto poderoso al cual debía temerle. Los chiquillos siguieron oyendo la conversación, y una vez que Rosette explicó a Chrno quiénes eran los niños…

—… ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? Podría haber averiguado algo sobre ellos, Rosette. Nena, hiciste bien; te felicito. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, sin duda les habría ofrecido algo de comer y ropas. Bien hecho, en serio… —se oía la voz de Chrno, desde la sala; y en su tono se entreveía una sonrisa complaciente.

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo? —inquirió Rosette.

— ¡Claro que no, nena! ¿Por qué iba a enojarme? Yo también tengo algo que llamar corazón y en tu lugar no habría dudado en invitarlos a entrar. ¿Les dejarás almorzar con nosotros? —dijo el demonio, abrazando con sincera dicha a su valiente y bondadosa mujer— ¿Dijiste que no tienen dónde ir? Haré un par de llamadas después del almuerzo, a ver si encuentro un sitio donde puedan quedarse. Te aseguro que no volverán a pasar necesidades… —

Los niños en la cocina se miraron, y mientras en los ojos de Julie se veía una gran felicidad, en los de Joseph se notaba una rara desconfianza. ¿Era ese demonio el esposo de esa buena señora? No se le hacía muy lógico, pero lo que escuchaba era bastante piadoso como para que fuera cierto. Bien, no se habían topado con alguien tan amable y bondadoso en mucho tiempo, mas era raro que de repente se tomaran tantas molestias por un par de chiquillos. Al poco rato oyeron que la pareja regresaba hacia la cocina, y los dos niños volvieron a sentarse en las banquetas, asustados.

Chrno y Rosette entraron, y ahora el rostro del demonio lucía tranquilo. No mostraba en la mirada la amenazadora tensión de hacía un rato, y aunque eso calmó el recelo de Joseph, no hizo que el chico dejara de sentir cierta repulsión hacia un ser de la especie del asesino de sus papás. Chrno ayudó a su esposa a poner la mesa y comieron todos juntos, sin que Joseph dijera una sola palabra. La niña era la que parloteaba sin parar haciéndole a Chrno preguntas acerca de su especie y de las cosas que podía hacer, porque se hallaba impresionada ante su imponencia y no podía contener la curiosidad a pesar de que su hermano a veces le pedía silencio.

El demonio estaba encantado… la niña era tan inocente, que le recordaba a Rosette y aunque no le gustaba tener que contestar algunas cosas acerca de sí mismo, siempre podía poner una sonrisa para hablarle. El que lo veía con un poco de miedo era el niño, y Chrno se preguntó por qué sería. Finalmente, una vez que acabaron la comida, el demonio se atrevió a hacer la pregunta cuyo valor era mil esperanzas distintas:

—… Rosette me dijo que estaban en un orfanato que cerró, ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese sitio? —inquirió.

El niño tomó la palabra, hablándole directamente a Chrno por primera vez desde que el demonio llegó a la cocina y almorzaron:

—Se llamaba Séptima Campana. Lo cerraron hará seis meses… —dijo.

Rosette soltó al suelo la bandeja con restos de pollo que llevaba. Un shock sacudía a la chica cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, un shock nada distinto del que Chrno recibió al oírlo. El demonio se levantó y ayudó a su mujer a alzar las cosas tiradas, sin parar de preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Asustada en un santiamén, Rosette se agachó como pudo y Chrno frente a ella, sin duda que no menos aterrado que la chica. La joven embarazada aferró los hombros de su demonio y sus ojos muy abiertos buscaron los de él…

—Chrno, ¡Es donde crecimos mi hermano y yo! —susurró, para que nadie más que ellos dos oyeran— ¡Es uno de los que tú sostienes! ¿Por qué dicen que está cerrado, eh? —

—Eso es imposible, el sitio está abierto, te lo juro… —dijo Chrno, confuso.

El demonio ayudó a la chica a levantar todo, y la sostuvo por el brazo con cariño hasta que la hizo sentarse de nuevo, para que ya no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios. Chrno tomó asiento también, y quiso aclarar bien esas cosas.

—A ver… Joseph, escucha; el orfanato no puede estar cerrado. Todos los meses mi compañía envía mucho dinero a esa institución para solventar sus gastos, es uno de los hogares más grandes de Nueva York y siempre me hice cargo de sostenerlo… ¿Por qué dices que está cerrado? —inquirió.

—Está cerrado, señor. Hace seis meses el dueño decidió cerrar y todos los niños fueron transferidos a otro lado. Pero los que no alcanzaron a transferir, pues quedamos en la calle… al señor Huntington no le importó en absoluto. Y yo siempre quise saber qué pasaba, pero nadie nos dijo nada… —contestó el chiquillo mayor, con firmeza.

Chrno se quedó pensando. ¿Cerrado? ¡Pero si él no permitiría que cerrasen un sitio que albergaba a docenas de niños de esa ciudad y otras vecinas! Nunca podría dejar en la calle a criaturas inocentes y desprotegidas. Junto al demonio, Rosette sentía las lágrimas caer por su rostro… no entendía el objeto de aquello, no se daba cuenta de por qué Chrno dejaría cerrar una institución que daba asilo a los niños sin hogar y la confusión en ella crecía. Por debajo de la barra del desayunador, la chica tomó la mano de su demonio y él sostuvo sus dedos con firmeza, jurándole en silencio que no sabía de qué se trataba aquello.

—… ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, Joseph? —preguntó Chrno.

—No estaríamos aquí si mi hermano dijera mentiras… —soltó la niña.

— ¡Julie, no seas grosera! —la regañó su hermano.

—No te preocupes, Joseph. Ella tiene razón, no debería desconfiar de ti. Lo siento, no fue mi intención dudar, pero es que eso no puede ser… no recibí ningún aviso de cierre y me dio que pensar… —la defendió Chrno, preocupado.

Rosette seguía en silencio. Y la quietud del ambiente se volvió tensa una vez que Chrno no dijo más nada. La niña vio que Rosette lloraba y se bajó de la banqueta para rodear la barra… sin decir nada, la pequeña abrazó a Rosette por el vientre y le hizo unos cariñitos, con una sonrisita apenada.

—No llore, señora. No es nada tan malo, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a vivir así… —dijo la nena, con lagrimitas en sus propios ojos.

Rosette sostuvo a la pequeña y la rodeó con un brazo, ya dejando de lado los sollozos. Chrno nuevamente sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba como un trapo de piso mojado, escurriendo un llanto silencioso, como la primera vez que había visto a Rosette. Y como esa vez, supo que no podría dejarlos ir tan fácil y rápido… aquellos chicos eran en verdad muy buenos y honrados, no merecían el sufrimiento. En realidad, ningún inocente merecía sufrir, así que por eso…

—… haremos lo siguiente: ya que ustedes no tienen papás ni un sitio en el cual vivir, se quedarán con nosotros en lo que yo averiguo qué pasó con la Séptima Campana. Esto no se puede quedar así, niños… ¿Quién sabe cuántos chicos más han quedado desamparados igual que ustedes? No, no… no se irán, pueden quedarse con nosotros hasta que resuelva todo este asunto. ¿Qué me dicen? —decidió Chrno, y suavizó su tono al hablar.

La niña abrazada a Rosette sonrió ampliamente, mientras que el chico se quedó mudo. No le gustaba la idea, pero no podía decir que no. Nada iban a perder si se quedaban un par de días, después de todo Julie estaría bien y a salvo, así que… ¿Por qué negarse? No le daba confianza ese demonio, pero si era el esposo de esa buena señora por algo sería y ellos dos no estaban en la posición de dudar. Joseph no deseaba que su hermanita pasara más tiempo en el hambre y la intemperie.

—… bueno, supongo que está bien… pero sólo hasta que se resuelva esto, no queremos molestarlos. —decidió Joseph.

Más tarde ese mismo día, mientras Chrno veía a Rosette instar a los dos niños a que se metieran con ella a la piscina aprovechando el calor, el demonio estaba pensando en cosas muy inquietantes. Joseph había dicho que el hospicio de la Séptima Campana estaba cerrado… ¿Entonces por qué Chrno nunca fue notificado de ello? Pero algo más perturbador sonó a conclusión en su mente: aún se estaba girando dinero cada mes hacia la institución, y si los niños ya no vivían en ella, entonces…

_**¿A dónde estaba yendo semejante cantidad de ingresos? **_

No es que a Chrno le preocupara perder unos cuantos miles de dólares, lo que realmente le molestaba era que esos dólares tal vez estuvieran yendo a una cuenta privada en alguna parte del mundo, y alguien malhabido estuviera enriqueciéndose a costa de la tristeza de unos simples niños abandonados. Eso llenó más de rabia al demonio, y la decisión fue clara; no descansaría hasta no averiguar lo que ocurría y tener al responsable de esa injuria cautivo entre sus manos… quizá no para asfixiarlo hasta la muerte, pero sí para meterlo en la cárcel por sus negocios sucios.

Nadie jugaba con Chrno, el dueño de _Shinning Light Corporation_. Y mucho menos se metía con sus niños, porque el demonio consideraba una afrenta de lo más personal el agraviar a sus protegidos en todo el estado de Nueva York…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡Ahh, Chrno: el Defensor de los Niños! Muahahaha, ¡Qué tierno este chico! Siempre está ayudando a la gente aunque es un demonio y en teoría debería ser malo… ¡Pero si es un Santo, qué decimos! Esperamos que este capi haya sido de vuestro agrado, porque nos gusta mucho la idea de tener a estos niños en la casa de Chrno cuando él y Rosette aún esperan a los suyos, ¡Qué lindo! Pero aún deparan un par de sorpresas antes del final, sorpresas que no se pueden perder así que quédense con nosotros y sigan leyendo, ¿Sí? ¡Porfisss! n.n**

**Como digo siempre, un review no mata a nadie y por favor sigan recomendándonos ahora que ya se acaba n.n ¡No olviden esperar el siguiente episodio, gentes! Nos vemos pronto.**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno y Rosette conviven con dos niños que no son sus hijos, como ya ven… es la pequeña Julie la que cautiva el corazón de Chrno al llamarlo "papá" mientras él la lleva dormida hacia un cuarto de la casa, ¡Y eso basta para que él decida protegerlos también! No hay duda de que tiene un corazón demasiado grande, por lo que sus investigaciones comienzan de inmediato. Se descubre un complot que involucra al viejo director del orfanato y un aliado suyo dentro de la propia _Shinning Light Corp_., y el despiole se arma cuando Chrno se entera de toda la trama criminal detrás de la fachada del hospicio que él mismo sustentaba. Decidido a llegar al fondo de todo eso, Chrno intenta buscar a los demás niños perdidos con insistencia, y al darse cuenta de que ciertas cosas son inútiles… decide reabrir el orfanato y administrarlo él mismo. Mientras tanto, él y los niños afianzan más su relación… tanto, que quizá hasta al mismo Chrno le duela muchísimo tener que devolverlos al hogar una vez que esté abierto de nuevo… ¡NO SE PIERDAN UN EPISODIO SÚPER TIERNO, GENTES! n.n**

**Nos vemos de nuevo muy pronto, ¡No se preocupen! XD**

**(Próxima Actualización: En unos días más, cuando consiga un camión de ajos para paliar la dulzura de lo que se viene x.X)**


	49. Cuadragésimo Noveno Acto

**¡Wolas! Hemos regresado, sep. Porque les debemos los últimos tres episodios de la alter-saga y no somos de dejar las cosas muy a la mitad n.n ¡Saludemos a las amables personas que siempre nos siguen! Son tantas y tan amables, que tendríamos que nombrarlas pero los retrasos que conciernen a mi trabajo no me han dado tiempo de revisar todos los reviews del chap anterior (además, habrán notado que hubo un tiempo en que no enviaba los reviews a los correos, un desastre X.x) Así que les ruego me perdonen, pero todos aquellos que enviaron su comentario saben que están en mi corazón y que mi sis y yo los amamos x.X ¡¡MIL GRACIAS!! ¡Muchísimas gracias! De veras nos emocionan muchísimo con sus ánimos y su carisma y todo el cariño que nos mandan, que no podemos hacer nada más que agradecerlo humildemente y decir que esto no sería posible sin ustedes… ok, lo habría escrito de todos modos ¬¬Uu pero no sería exitoso sin ustedes ñ.ñUu**

El host de esta semana les recomienda que escuchen mucho j-pop y escriban muchos fics, es lindo escribir y además fomenta el intelecto… n.nUu

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

_**Cuadragésimo Noveno Acto:**__** "Arraigados a los Sentimientos"**_

_(8:40 AM – Viernes, al día siguiente)_

Esa mañana Chrno no fue a trabajar. Como era el jefe, podía tomarse el día libre cuando quisiera y controlar los asuntos de la empresa desde un par de terminales de última tecnología que estaban instaladas en su sala, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Esa mañana un asunto más importante que firmar un par de papeles o atender teléfonos le competía: el propósito que lo tenía preso en su hogar era investigar dentro de los archivos de su propia compañía todo lo que pudiera averiguar sobre las finanzas perdidas de la carpeta titulada "Orfanato Séptima Campana, NY". Pero no lo haría solo, iba a tener la ayuda de su mejor amigo (uno de los abogados más talentosos de los Estados Unidos) y de su cuñado Joshua, un experto en economía.

Rosette se había ido temprano con Satella al centro comercial, a comprar algunos artículos para bebé. Chrno habría deseado enormemente ir con ellas de compras y deleitarse soñando con cuál de sus mellizos iba a usar alguna de las ropitas que compraran, pero Rosette había insistido en que se quedara a hacer el trabajo prometido, además de que le endilgaron el cuidado de los dos niños que dormían en el cuarto de huéspedes del piso de arriba. Rosette le había prometido volver temprano para que no hubiera problemas, pero él creyó que podría lidiar con dos niños a los que apenas conocía, así que…

—… buenos días. —saludó a los pequeños, sonriéndoles desde su asiento en frente de la terminal de control— ¿Durmieron bien? —

La niña se rascaba la cabeza con insistencia, quitándose el sueño. El niño, por su parte, solamente se quedó mirando hacia el demonio con sentido recelo que muy pronto cambió a tensa amabilidad… no era cuestión de molestar a ese señor demonio, no.

—… sí, muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos. —dijo Joseph, viendo el piso como si fuera más interesante que los imperiosos ojos dorados de Chrno.

— ¡La cama es muy suave! Me gusta esa cama. —soltó la niña, y bajó las escaleras hasta pararse delante de Chrno— Buenos días, señor. —

— ¿Tienen hambre? Rosette salió, pero creo que puedo hacer algo. —

—… ¿La señora no está en la casa? —inquirió Joseph, con temor.

—No, pero no se preocupen. Soy capaz de preparar un desayuno, lo juro. ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo y les hago un poco de chocolate caliente, eh? Está lloviendo afuera, es el día ideal para una taza de chocolate. —dijo el demonio, y una sonrisa grande y amable templó en su rostro.

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué bien, chocolate caliente! —decía Julie, dando saltitos.

—Yo iré a cambiarme primero, si no le molesta… —decidió Joseph.

—Como quieras, Julie y yo estaremos en la cocina. Cuando acabes, baja y desayunaremos los tres, aún no he comido nada. —aceptó Chrno, y se levantó de la silla giratoria para tomar la mano de la pequeña Julie— ¿Te gusta comer malvaviscos? Podemos poner unos en tu chocolate… —

—Nunca los he probado… —

Joseph subió de nuevo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de huéspedes, y mientras se vestía pensó con desconfianza en las actividades que el demonio podía estar planeando para ese día. No tenía fe en sus intenciones, ni se fiaba de ese comportamiento tan amable y despreocupado… ¿Quién, con un dedo de frente, sería capaz de albergar en su casa a dos niños desconocidos y sin hogar, aún cuando la pareja estaba esperando a sus propios hijos por nacer? Una persona exageradamente buena, o un loco diabólico que planeara cosas de lo más horribles, seguramente. No hay duda de que el niño tenía una imaginación demasiado activa, pero el recuerdo de sus padres muertos en las garras de un demonio era suficiente como para que catalogara a todos los de su especie con el calificativo de asesinos despiadados. _No debería haber dejado a su hermana a solas con él, en la cocina, y mucho menos cerca de todos esos cuchillos y hachas para trocear carne_…

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Chrno no estaba asesinando a Julie ni hacía nada de lo que Joseph estaba imaginando en esos instantes. El demonio puso un poco de leche a entibiar en el microondas, y subió a la pequeña sobre la alta banqueta, luego se sentó a su lado.

—Señor… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —expresó la nena, tímidamente.

—… mientras no sea por qué tengo estas cosas tan feas en la cabeza, me puedes preguntar lo que desees. —dijo Chrno, bromeando acerca de la forma aguzada de sus cuernos— Adelante, pregunta lo que quieras. —

—… ¿Usted nos va a comer? —soltó ella.

Chrno se quedó impresionado, con los ojos muy abiertos por la confusión.

— ¿Comerte? ¿Quién dijo que yo me los voy a comer? No, Julie, yo no me voy a comer a nadie. No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea, Rosette y yo queremos ayudarlos y resolver este problema, no comérnoslos. —contestó, luego de dar un par de parpadeos que añadieron un acento gracioso a su expresión.

— ¿No nos va a comer? Entonces Joseph me dijo mentiras. —dijo la niña, y apretó sus pequeños puños con molestia.

— ¿Tu hermano dijo que yo…? Está bien, déjame hacerte una pregunta a ti: ¿Por qué parece que no le agrado a tu hermano? ¿Hice algo que no le gustó, o dije algo que le incomodó? ¿Está ofendido conmigo? —inquirió él, y sacó del microondas el recipiente con leche.

—… Joseph sabe lo que le pasó a mis papás. A ellos los mató un demonio cuando él era muy pequeño y yo apenas era una bebé; creo que por eso él no quiere a ningún demonio… ¡Pero yo le dije que usted era bueno! —dijo ella.

Chrno dejó el recipiente con la leche sobre la mesada de piedra, y sacó tres tazas de la alacena, junto con un sobre de cacao en polvo. Se quedó en el más absoluto silencio unos instantes, oyendo con su poderoso sentido del oído cómo caía la lluvia en el patio… ¿Así que el chico estaba resentido porque uno de los suyos había matado a sus padres? Nunca iba a aprender, la Humanidad, a no meter a todo el mundo en la misma bolsa. Chrno aborrecía a los demonios que aún seguían matando seres humanos porque eran fieles a sus raíces, y él mismo había jurado no volver a hacerle daño a nadie en cuanto logró escaparse de su país natal. Era un voto que no todos los que lo juraban podían cumplir, y aún así prometían con los dedos cruzados.

Acabó el chocolate y lo probó para ver que no estuviera tan caliente, decidiendo que de todas las veces que le había tocado hacer algo como aquello, era la primera que le quedaba realmente bien. Dejó las tres tazas en la barra y le sirvió chocolate a la niña, dejándole también unos malvaviscos y un par de galletas de las que hacía Rosette. El demonio se sentó en su lugar, y bebió un sorbo de su bebida caliente antes de decir nada.

—… señor, ¿Está enojado? —dijo Julie, con sus ojitos algo tristes.

—No, Julie, claro que no. Me siento un poco mal por lo de tus papás, pero debes saber que no todos los demonios son malos. Algunos somos honestos y nos dedicamos a hacer cosas buenas por la gente, o trabajamos como todo el mundo. ¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que no debes juzgar a un libro solamente por su cubierta? —inquirió Chrno, al cabo de una corta vacilación.

—Sí, la Hermana que nos cuidaba decía refranes todo el tiempo. —

—Entonces que no te engañen estas feas orejas ni estos largos cuernos, y no te sientas intimidada por este monstruo tan horrible que se muestra ante ti, porque todos tenemos algo bonito por dentro. No quiero hacerles daño, ni a ti ni a tu hermano, así que no tienes que temerme. —dijo él, con una sonrisa algo apenada.

— ¡Pero si usted no es feo! De hecho, yo le decía ayer a la señora Rosette que me gusta mucho, tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y además tiene cara de ser bueno. No todo el mundo tiene cara de bueno y realmente lo es. Usted es una persona muy linda, señor. —contradijo la niña, con una sonrisa.

— ¿De veras crees eso? —inquirió Chrno, feliz de no representar algo así como una amenaza para la niña— ¿No te asusto cuando me ves? —

—No, me parece que es muy atractivo. La señora Rosette es una chica con suerte, tiene un esposo muy lindo y muy bueno. Yo no le tengo miedo, no me asusto de usted. —contestó Julie, y se comió el malvavisco.

—… qué bueno, al menos nos llevaremos muy bien, tú y yo. —dijo él, y dio otro sorbo a su chocolate esperando que apareciera el niño— ¿Por qué se está demorando tanto tu hermano…? —

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(11:45 AM del mismo Viernes)_

Ewan Reminghton dejó tres carpetas con su propia investigación encima de la mesita ratona de la sala, la misma sobre la cual estaban asentadas varias computadoras portátiles y un lío de cables conectaba todas las terminales a una red de Internet inalámbrico directamente con los archivos financieros de _SL Corp._ Por un lado, Joshua repasaba una por una las cuentas bancarias que se hallaban en los registros de la compañía, buscando cuál de todas ellas aún era activa y pertenecía al hospicio donde él había crecido. Chrno, por el otro lado, se encargaba de revisar en los archivos del orfanato en busca de los niños que fueron transferidos, para rastrear sus paraderos. Incluso tuvo que pedir ayuda al Departamento de Policía local, pero le hicieron poco caso y por ello decidió ir a las ligas mayores: el FBI. La investigación estaba en marcha y hasta la INTERPOL iba a buscar al sospechoso Lionel Huntington, el hombre que había escapado de Nueva York con varios millones en el bolsillo.

—Esto marcha bastante bien, debo admitir que los tres juntos hacemos un excelente trabajo. —dijo Ewan, cuando hicieron un alto para descansar un poco en lo que las computadoras terminaban con la descarga de unos archivos.

—Muchachos, no podría hacer esto sin ustedes. Les agradezco mucho su ayuda, verán que muy pronto meteremos a ese estafador en la cárcel. —dijo Chrno, y levantó su taza de café en honor de sus amigos— Concuerdo con Ewan y creo que si seguimos como hasta ahora, vamos a tener unos grandes resultados en muy poco tiempo. —

—No te preocupes por nada, Chrno. Ya logré aislar la cuenta y ahora sólo me falta ver a dónde se dirigen los fondos. Mientras no sea un banco privado, podré acceder a ella… pero si está registrada en alguna parte de Suiza, tendré que pedir permiso con una orden judicial. —contestó Joshua, y bebió su café sin quitar los ojos de su pantalla.

—Yo conseguiré esa orden si es necesario, así que relájate, Joshua. —se ofreció Ewan.

—… ¿Y con esa actitud te llaman "El abogado del Diablo"? —bromeó Chrno, contento con las cosas como estaban por primera vez en un buen tiempo— Vas a terminar convirtiéndote en Santo, Ewan. —

—No antes que tú, querido Chrno. —bromeó a su vez el abogado, riendo.

—_Neh_, no digas blasfemias delante de los niños. No quiero que se hagan malas ideas sobre mí, y ya tengo bastante con que al chico no le caigo bien por un problemilla del pasado, no añadas algo más a mi "prontuario". —advirtió el demonio, y miró distraídamente hacia los chiquillos que se divertían jugando en la terminal central, la misma que Chrno había estado usando esa mañana— Es una suerte que Joshua siempre lleve discos de juegos en su maletín, o no sé qué habría hecho para entretener a esos dos. —

— ¿Te resulta pesado y aún no tienes los tuyos, Chrno? Vaya, eres peor padre de lo que creí, hermano. —comentó Reminghton, con otra risita.

—No pretendo ser su padre, sólo quiero que se sientan cómodos mientras vayan a vivir aquí. Cuando se reabra el orfanato, me encargaré de que todos los niños reciban la atención que se merecen. —decidió Chrno.

—… _neh_, ¿Y de cuánto dinero más o menos estamos hablando aquí? En la época en que Rosette y yo vivíamos allí, te confieso que apenas alcanzábamos a vivir bien, realmente no me extraña que las cosas hayan llegado al punto de que todo el instituto haya cerrado. —dijo Joshua, y seguía sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla de su portátil.

—Al principio era algo así como diez mil dólares mensuales, aunque con esto del cambio de moneda el número terminó ascendiendo a treinta mil. —

—… jah, lamento decirte que no vivíamos como si tuviéramos treinta mil dólares todos los meses, Chrno. —le contestó Joshua, y levantó la vista de la pantalla para fijar sus azules ojos en el demonio— Y recuerdo que cuando se sabía que ibas a venir de visita, se armaba un revuelo que ponía los pelos de punta al director. —

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Sólo se escuchaba el tecleo rápido de los chicos que jugaban en la consola de la terminal privada de Chrno, y las risas de la niña al ver que iba ganando al sistema. Ewan se quedó viendo al demonio y a su cuñado, los cuales se miraban uno al otro como diciéndose mutuamente _"¿Te das cuenta de a dónde quiero llegar?"_ y luego el abogado le asintió con la cabeza a Chrno, notando que tal vez tenía una idea al respecto.

—… ¿Significa que Huntington o alguien más se estaba quedando con una parte de los fondos que enviabas a la cuenta del orfanato? —soltó Reminghton.

—Exactamente. Yo diría que con una _GRAN PARTE_ de todo el donativo. —dijo Joshua, poniendo énfasis en la gran parte faltante.

—… hijo de perra. Quienquiera que sea, lo descubriré. —juró Chrno, con los dientes apretados hasta que sus colmillos resultaron amenazadores— Esto es increíble, ¿Quién sería tan desalmado como para hacerle algo así a un grupo de pobres niños? —

—Lo más bonito es que no hay noticias del paradero de Lionel Huntington o sus cómplices, si los tuviera. —dijo Ewan, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón que daba a su computadora personal— Tranquilízate, Chrno. Lo atraparemos, y si lo hacemos, ten por seguro que recuperaremos todo lo robado. —

—… algo no termina de cerrar, de uno u otro modo. —soltó Joshua.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el demonio.

El joven rubio señaló una columna de nombres en una planilla de cálculos y Chrno se acercó para ver de qué se trataba. Era la lista de empleados de la oficina central de _Shinning Light Corporation_, y estaba investigando la división de finanzas de la compañía. El nombre que encabezaba la lista y figuraba como jefe administrativo del sector era Joshua Christopher, ciertamente. El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y le mostró a Chrno el extenso inventario de personas que trabajaban bajo su tutela, y un par de nombres resaltados en verde claro.

—Ellos cuatro, son encargados de lo que yo llamo _"money out"_. Alguno de los cuatro debería saber que el hospicio cerró y tendría que haberme subido un informe con todos los detalles, algo como eso simplemente no puede pasar por alto, a menos que… a menos que no quisieran declarar la salida de ese dinero o el cierre del instituto para cancelar la cuenta. A menos que desearan mantener activa la cuenta de la Séptima Campana, uno de ellos debería saber lo ocurrido, y habérmelo comunicado. —dijo Joshua, preocupado.

— ¿Insinúas que alguien de tu propio departamento está confabulado con Huntington o su grupo? —soltó Chrno, resumiendo los pensamientos de Joshua en una sola conclusión.

—Exactamente. No sé por qué, pero últimamente la compañía ha estado perdiendo centavos de todas sus cuentas en el extranjero… Chrno, intenté por todos los medios rastrear ese dinero, pero el hackeo está tan bien hecho que no sé a dónde va todo… —prosiguió el chico rubio.

—… genial, ¡Ahora también estamos siendo hackeados! —soltó el demonio, con gran molestia— ¡Esto es grandioso! —

—No solamente hackeados. Un hacker hace estragos en los sistemas y oculta cosas para que nadie más pueda volver a descubrirlas, modifica los programas y carga virus dañinos. Aquí te están quitando dinero, Chrno; _SL Corp_. está siendo víctima de un robo, creo que desde adentro. —añadió Joshua, pasándose la mano por el cabello— Entre el año pasado y lo que va de este, ya se han extraviado casi veinte millones de dólares… —

— ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirme eso? —increpó Chrno.

Joshua se quedó callado, pensando en cómo decir lo siguiente. Él sabía lo que ocurría, acababa de descubrirlo todo. Solamente necesitaba la última pieza del puzzle y el orfanato cerrado sin declarar era esa pieza extraviada. Ahora ya todo cerraba y era posible atrapar a los culpables:

—Hace meses que los rastreo, Chrno. Me faltaba descubrir cuál era la vía por la que sacaban el dinero fuera de la compañía, y ahora todo encaja de la más perfecta manera: robaban centavos de cada cuenta y la desviaban hacia el fichero de la Séptima Campana, ése era su chivo expiatorio. Además del dinero que se ponía mensualmente para el hospicio, todos los días entraban millones de centavos en ella… cielos, son unos maestros, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? No puedo creer que pasaran por encima de mi supervisión… —contestó Joshua, y ahora los llenos de rabia dentro de la sala eran dos, no sólo Chrno.

—Veo que ya nos entendemos, cuñado. —murmuró el demonio, molesto.

—Bien, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es presentar la teoría de Joshua y rastrear todas las pruebas de movimiento de dinero ilegal, para obtener por lo menos veinte años de cárcel para cualquiera de los cuatro responsables. —dijo Ewan, con una media sonrisa— Caballeros, en un par de horas hemos hecho el trabajo que a la policía le habría llevado meses… ¡Somos unos genios, no hay duda de que trabajando en equipo nadie nos gana! —

—Es reconfortante saber que nuestros esfuerzos sirven de algo. —dijo el chico rubio, sonriendo ampliamente ahora.

—Yo no descansaré hasta no ver tras las rejas a esos ladrones. No puedo creer que dentro de mi propia compañía haya personas que se dediquen al robo en vez de hacer bien su trabajo… ¡Será la primera vez en diez años que alguien sea despedido de _Shinning Light_! —decidió el demonio.

—Relájate, Chrno. Lo importante es que tenemos la información y todas las pruebas contundentes que necesitamos, ahora debes pensar en qué harás con el hospicio. ¿Volverás a abrirlo? —insistió Reminghton, relajándose sobre el sofá.

—Por supuesto. Y esta vez, yo mismo lo administraré. No volveré a confiar en nadie que no conozca lo suficiente. —dijo Chrno, molesto.

—… pero Chrno, no puedes partirte en mil pedazos y atender todos estos asuntos; la compañía por sí sola es demasiado para una sola persona, ¿No te parece que deberías delegarle esa obligación a alguien que realmente pueda ser útil para ti? —dijo Joshua, extrañado por la actitud de su cuñado demonio.

—Tienen razón los dos. Yo no puedo hacerlo todo… pero sé de alguien en quien puedo confiar plenamente, que puede hacer el trabajo por mí y llevar todo de la mejor manera posible… —dijo Chrno, y con una sonrisa miró una de las tantas fotografías de él y Rosette que tenía dispersas en la sala.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(9:28 PM del mismo Viernes)_

Rosette había regresado del centro comercial con una sola cosa que quiso comprar: dos pares de escarpines, uno rosado y el otro azul. Chrno se quedó un poco impresionado de que ella no hubiera sucumbido a la tentación de traer más cosas, pero le llenó de una ternura inexpresable el ser consciente de que sus hijos estaban cada vez más cerca de nacer; ya sólo cuatro y medio meses más y los tendría en sus brazos. Y aunque esos primeros cuatro meses habían pasado volando, no estaba seguro de ser tan paciente para esperar al día de su nacimiento con la misma imperturbabilidad.

Esa noche, Chrno y Rosette cenaron en compañía de los niños. Joseph se había amigado un poco con el demonio después de que éste le enseñara cómo se jugaba con la computadora, y ahora al menos le hablaba o sonreía a medias cuando Chrno hacía un chiste. La pequeña tenía un sentido del humor de lo más vivaz y cualquier comentario cariñoso que el demonio le hiciera a Rosette sacaba una risita a Julie. Eran buenos niños, buenos y lindos… ¿O acaso Chrno empezaba a verlos de otra manera?

Decidieron dejar que los chicos vieran una película en la sala, mientras la chica y su demonio conversaban en la cocina en lo que ella lavaba los platos y él la ayudaba a secarlos.

—… así que hay gente dentro de tu propia empresa robándote. —dijo ella, pasándole a Chrno la fuente limpia del pollo— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que haces por tus empleados, encima sean desleales. —

—Supongo que no puedo culparlos, nena. Son humanos, y los humanos se vuelven codiciosos con el tiempo. Son débiles y caen fácilmente en la tentación del poder y la riqueza… sin ofenderte, por supuesto. No me refiero a ti, sino a todas esas personas que hacen que en Pandemonium los seres humanos sean poseedores de una mala reputación, y vuelven posible la existencia del Infierno que tanto temen los Católicos. —explicó Chrno, secando la fuente.

—… no te preocupes, no me ofendes. ¿Crees que no me gusta sucumbir a la tentación de vez en cuando? —Rosette dejó a un lado el lavado de los platos, y con las manos aún mojadas deslizó el dedo índice sobre el pecho de su Chrno, en lo que le miraba perversamente— ¿Realmente piensas que no soy débil? ¿Cómo crees que consigues que me rinda ante ti, cada vez que te veo? —

—_Neh_, ¿Será porque el pecado es atractivo y depende del pecador? —le dijo él, y soltó tanto la fuente como el trapo de cocina para acercarse a la chica y sostener su prominente vientre entre las manos; se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios y con un ronroneo felino frotó su nariz sobre la mejilla de ella— Ya es tarde, mejor llevemos a los niños a dormir y nosotros vayamos a lo nuestro, ¿Qué te parece? —

—… Chrno, estoy embarazada, amor… ¿Te olvidas? —dijo ella, sonriendo.

— ¿Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un impedimento para ti? —murmuró él, y el primero en sucumbir ante la tentación fue el demonio, quien capturó la boca de su mujer en un beso arrasador antes de finalmente deslizar sus labios hacia el cuello de ella—… no recuerdo que me hayas dicho que no la última vez. —

—Los niños están en la sala. —susurró ella, aunque sin pensar se aferraba a los hombros de su demonio y buscaba con ansias su alargada oreja para dar en ella los más dulces besos con sabor a su cariño, al tiempo que sus dedos se perdían en el corto cabello violáceo de él.

Chrno se detuvo, y dejó una última caricia sobre el vientre de Rosette.

—Espero que cuando tengamos a nuestros diablillos no pongas esa excusa, nena, porque si no te va a ir muy mal… y no me va a importar que mis hijos se den cuenta de cuánto amo a mi esposa en realidad. —dijo Chrno, aún con una sonrisa que dejaba ver unos filosos colmillos.

—Cállate y encárgate de que los niños se duerman, yo terminaré un par de asuntos aquí e iré en seguida. —decidió la chica, y dejó un último beso en la nariz del demonio.

Chrno salió de la cocina y encontró a los dos pequeños dormidos frente a la televisión, uno apoyado en el hombro del otro. Él apagó la tele y separó con lentitud a la pequeña Julie de su hermano, alzándola en sus brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo para que la niña no se despertara, y sacudió suavemente a Joseph para que abriera los ojos. En la mirada azul del niño brilló el miedo un instante, al encontrarse con la forma del demonio en la semioscuridad de la sala, pero al punto recordó de qué se trataba aquello. Chrno le sonrió, para que el chico no se sobresaltara:

—… Joseph… ¿Vienes a dormir? Ya es tarde. Yo llevaré a Julie, sólo ve por delante de mí así no nos llevamos ningún mueble puesto, no quiero que se despierte… ¿Darás las buenas noches a la señora Rosette? —susurró él, y levantó mejor a la niña en sus brazos.

Joseph asintió y una vez que hubo saludado a Rosette, subió la escalera con Chrno por detrás. Entraron en la habitación de huéspedes, y en cuanto el chico reposó su cabeza en la almohada, se quedó dormido. El demonio, por su parte, se sentó sobre la otra cama con la chiquilla contra su pecho y la miró un momento, dándose cuenta de que ambos chicos eran norteamericanos puros: el cabello castaño claro y los ojos claros también. La pequeña Julie tenía una naricita respingada y una línea de pecas sobre la misma, además de que lucía realmente adorable cuando estaba dormida. En sueños, Julie se removió lento entre los brazos de Chrno, y aferró su camisa sintiendo fresco. Una corta frase escapó de los labios de la niña, que hizo al demonio sentirse único…

—… papá… —fue el susurro de ella.

Chrno sintió sus ojos llenarse de viejas lágrimas en ese instante. No estaba dispuesto a llorar por unos niños que no eran suyos, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba de acuerdo con devolverlos al orfanato. No merecían semejante vida, después de que habían estado tanto tiempo solos… no iba a llorar, Chrno se dijo a sí mismo que no había motivo para llorar. Dejó a la chiquilla en la cama y la cubrió con las mantas, pero se arriesgó también a dejar un beso de buenas noches sobre su frente.

El demonio salió del cuarto y cerró despacio la puerta, al tiempo que su corazón galopaba en su pecho con gran desboco, notando la dulce sensación que invadió su ser al ser llamado "papá" por primera vez en su vida…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

**¡QUÉ NINDO! n.n ¡Y qué emotivo! Les dije que este episodio iba a ser de lo más dulce, espero que les haya gustado mucho porque el que viene es el penúltimo y esta cosa se termina al fin n.n ¡WAA, SE NOS ACABA! Snif, snif… pero no se desesperen, todo esto tendrá un final feliz a menos que me ponga loca porque nadie deja reviews y asesine a todos en el último chap… ¡Mentira, no soy tan mala ni mi hermana es tan falsa! XD No se preocupen por nada, sólo esperen el penúltimo chap y ya… ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Ya saben cuál es la tarea, que se vuelve más importante porque son los últimos chaps: review ante todo, una recomendación si lo desean, y tampoco viene mal que lean lo siguiente n.n**

**AVANCE DEL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO:**

**Chrno finalmente descubre todo el complot y ponen tras las rejas a los malhechores que maltrataban a los niños. El orfanato sustituto finalmente es abierto, pero al demonio le agrada muchísimo ver que Rosette y los dos niños se llevan de lo mejor y son tan buenos amigos, además de que su propia relación con Joseph ha mejorado en cuestión de unos días. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Devolver los niños al hospicio, o seguir teniéndolos en su casa? La decisión es dolorosa y el demonio no puede simplemente decirles que se vayan, porque luego de una semana se ha acostumbrado a tenerlos con él y a sentir que vive dentro de una familia… porque Chrno necesita a los niños, intenta por todos sus medios convencer a Rosette de que adopten a los chiquillos, pero él no sabe cuál es la sorpresa que la misma Rosette le estaba guardando: ¡Ella misma iba a pedirle que los adoptaran! Otro chap bastante tierno que usaremos para que Chrno se dé cuenta de cuánto precisa en su vida a los chicos… ¡IMPERDIBLE, ES EL PENÚLTIMO, GENTES! n.n**

**Antepenúltima vez que lo pido, pero contáctense, ¿Sí? n.n**

**(Próxima Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días, cuando encontremos los papeles de adopción que nos hacen falta XD)**


	50. Quincuagesimo Acto

**¡Hemos regresado! Y como es el penúltimo episodio, regresamos con toda la pila porque este fic lamentablemente ya se acaba (y miren que pensábamos estirarlo otros diez episodios más, pero nos dijimos que con 51 era suficiente, quizá demasiado ñ.ñUu) así que les dejamos el penúltimo capi para que lo disfruten como si fuera el primero, saludamos a las siguientes personas:**

**¡Y después de agradecerles muchísimo sus ánimos y su cariño, les dejamos la historia en sí, para que se diviertan con ella! Nos vemos donde esto termina para que todos seamos felices n.n**

El host esta vez les agradece muchísimo a todos su participación en esta historia, pero no se preocupen porque nosotros nunca olvidaremos a tan creativos amigos nuestros n.n

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

_**Quincuagésimo Acto:**__** "La Verdadera Raíz de una Familia"**_

_(Soundtrack del chap: Definitivamente _"Hole in my soul"_, la mejor canción romántica de _Aerosmith_ X.x)_

_(10:00 AM – Domingo siguiente)_

A pesar de que Chrno y su equipo de "investigadores" amigos hicieron el trabajo policiaco en menos de un día, les tomó algo más conseguir que las autoridades mismas aceptaran que se estaba cometiendo un crimen dentro de la compañía y quizá se necesitó un poco menos que una semana para atrapar a Lionel Huntington y a los dos secuaces que tenía dentro de _Shinning Light Corp_. Al final, de las cuatro personas señaladas por Joshua, resultó que sólo dos de ellas estaban implicadas en el robo y hasta el momento, ciertamente veintiocho millones de dólares habían escapado de las cuentas de la corporación, además de que el administrador del orfanato Séptima Campana de Nueva York se había quedado con alrededor de cuatro millones ochocientos mil dólares de los siete millones doscientos mil que Chrno había invertido en el instituto en los veinte años que llevaba sosteniéndolo. Huntington y sus cuentas en Suiza fueron capturados cuando el FBI lo atrapó en su hacienda de New Hampshire, Inglaterra, y los secuaces de Huntington cayeron una vez que Joshua consiguió todas las pruebas.

A Rosette todo aquello le parecía increíble. El _New York Times_ le dedicaba casi cuatro páginas a un artículo cabal al respecto, más una portada de primera plana completa con una fotografía de los criminales. Ahora que la joven embarazada leía el periódico y se enteraba de todo aquello sobre lo cual Chrno no había tenido tiempo de hablar, se le hacía imposible de creer. Durante años, Lionel Huntington se había quedado con dos tercios de los fondos del orfanato y a ella no le parecía extraño que por eso su situación nunca hubiera sido tan buena. El demonio había pasado los últimos días encerrado en la casa para no ser acosado por los periodistas, y en esos momentos intentaba descansar un poco de todas las entrevistas y reuniones.

Joseph y su hermanita Julie veían la televisión, y tenían puesta la CNN por mera curiosidad de seguir minuto a minuto cualquier novedad que se dijera acerca del problema que ellos mismos habían dejado al descubierto. Incluso a los niños les emocionó saber que Chrno les atribuyó a ellos el conocimiento de las acciones en el orfanato que llevaron a descubrir todo un complot en su propia compañía, y hasta los dos pequeños fueron entrevistados.

—… parece que no se cansan de ver eso. —dijo Chrno, y bajó la escalera después de haber dormido toda la noche como un tronco.

—Les encanta, están muy contentos de haberte ayudado, ¿Verdad que sí, niños? —comentó Rosette, y dirigió la pregunta a los chiquillos.

Joseph y Julie se volvieron hacia Chrno con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Por supuesto que les alegraba haber ayudado al demonio, eso había servido para que el mismo Joseph dejara de temerle tanto. Haber pasado casi toda la semana con él había logrado que los dos se entendieran profundamente y los fieros temores del niño desaparecieran casi por completo, pero Chrno seguía teniendo una especial predilección por compartir su tiempo con la pequeña Julie. La niña tenía una inocencia tan adorable y una simpatía tan descollante, que él simplemente no podía ignorarla cuando Julie se le acercaba para jugar. Porque sí, Chrno había jugado con esos dos niños en el patio de la casa, como si ellos fueran sus hijos. Le hacía tanto bien estar con los dos y sentir que ellos le necesitaban, que no cambiaría esa sensación por nada del mundo.

Por supuesto que no se olvidaba de sus propios hijos durmientes en el vientre de Rosette, y dedicaba a su esposa casi la misma atención que les daba a los niños. La chica estaba orgullosa de notar esos cambios tan paulatinos en él: luego de mucho pensarlo, descubrió que el Chrno que salía a jugar pelota con Joseph y Julie no era el mismo que ella había conocido cuando abrió la puerta de la casa de Aion-_sama_ por primera vez. Se trataba de una persona mejor, que había pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles y finalmente obtuvo su tiempo de paz, al igual que ella.

—Buenos días, amor… ¿Quieres tomar algo? —dijo Rosette, y se levantó con esfuerzo del sofá individual para ir a saludar a Chrno— ¿Un poco de café, o algo de pastel, quizá? —

—Me vendría bien una taza de café y un poco de pastel, sobre todo si es de chocolate, ¿Queda algo del que hiciste ayer? —contestó él, y sostuvo a su chica en un abrazo cargado de cariño y alivio unos instantes— ¿O es que ya se lo han comido todo, ustedes dos? —añadió, hablándole a sus mellizos.

—Ellos no comen tanto. Iré a poner la cafetera, ven… —Rosette se separó y dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina.

Chrno se dejó caer en el sillón largo, entre los dos niños que veían tele. Le echó un vistazo a Julie, y luego sonrió. La niña le sonrió del mismo modo y se lanzó a sus brazos, dejándole un beso en la mejilla que puso al demonio entre nervioso y sorprendido.

— ¡Buenos días, señor Chrno! —dijo Julie, contenta.

—… buenos días para ti también, Julie. ¿Y cómo estás tú, Joseph? —le dijo Chrno al chico, sosteniendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos— ¿Durmieron bien? ¿Hay algo nuevo en las noticias, o la misma basura de siempre? —

—… la misma basura de siempre. —contestó Joseph, riendo alegremente por el comentario del demonio— Buenos días, señor Chrno. —

— ¿Cuántas veces más les voy a recordar que sólo me llamo Chrno, eh? No hace falta que me digan "señor", aquí todos somos amigos y los amigos se tratan de "tú", ¿No les parece mejor? —pidió él, por millonésima vez.

— ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? —se oyó la voz de Rosette, desde la cocina— Ven a desayunar, dormilón. Ya son más de las diez y pronto será hora de almorzar… ¡Apúrate, vamos! —

Cuando Chrno consiguió soltarse de los cariñosos bracitos de Julie y dejó de sentirse tan ligado a ella, se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Algo en los abrazos que la niña le daba parecía llenarlo de fuerza y volvía a Chrno un demonio completo. Se sentía mucho más vivo cuando jugaba con los chicos, y al tener a Julie cerca de él notaba cómo el buen humor siempre le invadía. ¿Y eso cómo se llamaba? Felicidad, posiblemente… o tal vez amor familiar, porque si se ponía a verlo con más detenimiento, Julie y Joseph parecían sus hijos; la perspectiva le agradaba mucho. Chrno se sentó entonces en su banqueta (enroscando su cola en el caño con un sonidillo metálico particular) y le dio un par de sorbos al café cargado, suspirando con alivio.

— ¿Pasa algo, Chrno? —inquirió Rosette, y la chica se sirvió una rebanada de pastel para acompañar a su esposo.

—Sólo estaba pensando… Rosette, si las cosas siguen así, en menos de un mes la Séptima Campana estará funcionando de nuevo. Necesito alguien que lo administre, y pensé que tú podrías hacerlo, ya sabes; tú conoces a los niños, sabes lo que necesitan y lo que les falta. Sabes cuidarlos, eso lo sé porque me cuidaste muy bien en su momento, ¿Recuerdas?... y no es por nada, pero como no sé en quién confiar, tú fuiste la primera persona en quien pensé. Nena, si yo te lo pidiera, ¿Me echarías una mano con ello? Sólo como supervisora, no es mucho lo que pretendo. —dijo el demonio, con una sonrisita apenada.

Rosette, sorprendida, dejó de comer su pastel. ¿Ella, una persona simple y dedicada a la casa que no sabía hacer mucho más que las tareas del hogar, ir a encargarse de supervisar un orfanato? La mirada azul de la chica se mostró un poco confundida, y Chrno lo interpretó como mala señal.

—… no te gusta la idea… —observó él, borrando su sonrisa.

— ¡No, no es eso! Es que… me tomaste por sorpresa. —negó Rosette, con una risita nerviosa— Es la primera vez que me consideran para algo importante, me quedé un poco… sorprendida. ¿De veras crees que puedo hacer algo tan complejo como eso, amor? No sé, tal vez alguien más capacitado… —

—Tú tienes toda la capacitación que necesitas, no tienes que estudiar para visitar a los niños de vez en cuando y controlar que todo esté bien. Y claro que puedes hacerlo, eres Rosette Christopher… conquistaste mi corazón, ¿Crees que no podrías ganarte el aprecio de unos niños, con toda la dulzura que tienes para dar, nena? —la animó Chrno, con una sonrisa encantadora.

La chica se acarició el vientre, aún indecisa. Luego se inclinó y dejó un suave beso con sabor a chocolate sobre los labios de su esposo, contenta. Con la cabeza, Rosette asintió y permitió a Chrno que le acariciara ligeramente la mejilla con su mano armada de largas garras.

—No sabes cuán feliz me hace contar con tu apoyo. —susurró él, y apoyó su frente en la de su esposa, con gran cariño.

—Chrno… ¿Qué pasará con Joseph y Julie, cuando abra el hospicio una vez más? —inquirió ella, preocupada.

Chrno se quedó en silencio unos instantes, igualmente preocupado que la joven Rosette. Ambos se miraron a los ojos con la certeza de que los niños iban a volver al sitio donde deberían estar, pero al mismo tiempo en la mirada de cada uno se notaba una gran inseguridad al respecto. Ni Chrno ni Rosette eran capaces de dejarlos, por lo que se expresaban uno al otro con la vista. La chica soltó un suspiro y se acarició el vientre, pensativa. Uno de los dos mellizos dio una patada, y Rosette tomó rápidamente la mano de Chrno para que él sintiera la fuerza de la vida debajo de su piel. El demonio se sonrió, sosteniendo con infinita ternura el tacto sobre la pancita de Rosette; pero esa sonrisa se vio un poco opacada porque la pregunta seguía sin respuesta aparente.

—… supongo que los niños deberán regresar al orfanato. Rosette, siento que podría pasarme la vida jugando con la niña… Joseph también es muy buen chico y me agrada mucho, no creo que sea capaz de dejarlos cuando llegue el momento. Sabes que soy débil de corazón, no resistiré separarme de esos dos… —comenzó él, en voz baja. La mirada de Rosette se llenó de sorpresa y la admiración empezó a florecer de nuevo; tomó la mano de Chrno apoyada en su vientre y mantuvo sus dedos ligeramente apretados— Nena, ¿Qué te parece si los adoptamos? —

— ¿Qué dices? —soltó ella, sorprendida en buen grado.

—Lo que oyes, ¿Quieres que adoptemos a estos niños? No puedo quitarme a la niña de la cabeza; me hace sentir tan bien jugar con ellos, y llevarlos de paseo, conversar y ver la televisión juntos… es casi como tener a mis hijos ya crecidos, adoro la sensación. ¿Qué te parece? Siento que no puedo devolverlos a ese hospicio, no después de haberlos tenido conmigo y saber que son tan inocentes los dos… no puedo dejarlos de nuevo en la soledad, Rosette. —Chrno sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, convencido de que su decisión era la correcta y no podía dar un paso atrás— No se merecen semejante trato, no quiero que se vayan después de que se han acostumbrado a estar con nosotros. Los adoro a los dos, nena. —

Rosette dejó que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla, feliz por él. El alma de ese demonio no tenía límites de grandeza, realmente ella nunca había sido tan afortunada como para conocer a alguien más bueno que Chrno, y estaba segura de que no conocería de nuevo a nadie igual. Le acarició la mano de él que sostenía cariñosamente a sus hijos aún sin nacer, y la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica creció muchísimo.

—… iba a decirte algo parecido, Chrno. Amor, me hace tan feliz que tú ya hubieras pensado en ello. Tampoco creo que sea correcto dejarlos ir, siento que estos chiquillos vinieron a nosotros porque alguien más así lo quiso, y no quiero ir en contra de este designio. También iba a preguntarte si no te parecía una buena idea adoptarlos… ¿O sea que sí quieres? —acabó por decir ella, contenta.

— ¡Claro que sí! No quisiera perderlos, ha sido tan hermoso tenerlos a mi lado a los cinco, que no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo. —dijo Chrno, con la sonrisa más grande que podía esbozar.

—… ¿Cuáles cinco? —inquirió Rosette, extrañada.

—Pues; Joseph, Julie, tú y mis dos niños… ¿De cuáles cinco creías que yo hablaba? He llegado a amarlos a todos, pero a nadie amo tanto como a ti. En serio, Rosette: quiero que Joseph y Julie sean nuestros hijos también. —pidió él, una vez más.

—Yo también lo quiero, amor. También quiero eso. —aceptó Rosette, y los dos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos antes de sellar esa promesa con un beso corto pero lleno del más puro sentimiento, transformando ese sencillo acto de amor en un pacto silencioso en el cual juraban proteger a sus hijos…

A todos sus hijos, los propios y los que tomarían en poco tiempo.

**WWWWWWWWWW**

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo preso de las agujas, como venía pasando desde hacía miles de años desde la invención de los relojes. El vientre de la joven Rosette seguía creciendo a más no poder, siendo llenado en su interior por dos pequeñas criaturas de las cuales el niño iba a llamarse Christian y la niña Magdalena, un nombre elegido por la madre y el otro por el padre. Todas las expectativas de Chrno estaban puestas en el tiempo, no podía esperar para ya tener en sus brazos a ambos bebés y por su lado, Joseph y Julie tampoco eran capaces de aguardar para conocer a sus hermanos.

La adopción de los niños desconocidos fue una gran noticia para Estados Unidos. Uno de los demonios más poderosos empresarialmente adoptaba a dos chiquillos como propios cuando al mismo tiempo su esposa esperaba a otros dos en camino, y por supuesto que las autoridades humanas hicieron el debido escándalo por ello: peligró la adopción de los niños en cuanto se oyó del hecho, puesto que estaba en duda el conceder la custodia de dos niños humanos a un demonio directamente nacido en Pandemonium. Pero Rosette, Ewan y aún la misma Jezabel intervinieron en el caso, logrando al fin que los niños sin hogar fueran entregados a quien decía amarlos más que nadie.

La fotografía que recorrió el mundo ese día fue la de dos chiquillos de nueve y seis años corriendo directamente a los brazos de un demonio que los esperaba agazapado en el corredor de una sala judicial en Nueva York, y el posterior abrazo que lo tres se dieron. La emotiva imagen declaró abolida la ley que impedía a los demonios relacionarse con los humanos más allá de lo que era comercial, y con el correr de los meses Chrno y Rosette finalmente hicieron oficial su matrimonio, con todo y papeles…

Las vacaciones-luna de miel de la pareja fueron en Hawai, un poco para alejarse del ruido de la ciudad y otro poco por sacar a sus hijos del acoso de los periodistas curiosos. Nadie sabía a dónde habían viajado porque precisamente desde _Shinning Light Corp._ todo estaba arreglado para que sus pasos fueran borrados de cualquier lugar que visitaran.

Cuando paseaban por las callecitas de la ciudad costera de Wailea, sitio en el cual se hospedaban esa semana, Chrno y su familia se divertían viendo las artesanías tribales. Su objetivo ese día era la playa, puesto que ni Joseph ni Julie conocían el mar y estaban ansiosos por llegar. Rosette con su panza de ocho meses y medio caminaba asida del brazo de su esposo para no tropezarse y al mismo tiempo soportar en él el peso de sus dos niños aún por nacer. Él se sentía a gusto de poder ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario ahora que ella no era capaz de muchas cosas, y mientras ponía un ojo sobre los niños que iban más adelante, murmuró en el oído de su chica:

— ¿Te sientes bien, nena? ¿Quieres descansar un poco? —

—Chrno, te dije ocho veces en tres minutos que me siento perfectamente, no me voy a morir por caminar cuatro calles hasta la playa. Amor, tienes que aprender a relajarte un poco, no todo en la vida es velar por mi seguridad. Me gusta que me cuides tanto, pero no me sofoques… ¡Voy a estar bien! En tanto no empiece con contracciones en medio de la calle, todo estará genial… —dijo la chica, entre molesta y enternecida por su cariño desmedido. Chrno hacía un excelente papel de padre en aquella cosa que llamaban su vida, y realmente le salía muy bien el cuidar a dos niños hiperactivos y a una embarazada tozuda.

—Perdón… es que puedo presentir perfectamente que Chris y Magda están ahí y siento sus latidos como si los tuviera en mi propio pecho. Rosette, sé lo que te estoy diciendo, ellos van a nacer muy pronto. —dijo el demonio, con una gran preocupación.

—Amor, ¡Tranquilo! Yo te diré cuándo van a nacer: cuando tengan nueve meses cumplidos, confía en mí y relájate un poco. No puedes con todo, no sé en serio qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que cuidar de cuatro niños el día que yo quiera ir de compras con tu hermana o mi cuñada. —soltó Rosette, riendo; y revolvió los desordenados cabellos violáceos de Chrno— Tranquilízate, Chrno, y verás que no me va a pasar nada. —

—Bueno, bueno… si tú lo dices. —aceptó él, no muy conforme.

— ¡Papá, ya estamos llegando! —se oyó la vocecita de Julie, que gritaba de más adelante en la calle.

Chrno levantó su mirada de oro hacia los niños y vio a Joseph sosteniendo la mano de su pequeña hermana con una sonrisa en los labios. Julie agitaba la mano diciéndoles que se apresurasen porque la playa estaba muy cerca y casi se podía ver el verde mar desde donde ellos estaban. Una sonrisa igualmente grande se hizo en la boca del demonio, y saludó con la mano a sus niños. Ésa era la familia que siempre había anhelado, allá en Pandemonium. Lo que un demonio más envidiaba de los seres humanos era el amor de una familia, a pesar de que los demonios tenían parentesco con todos los demás de su clan y eran como una familia gigantesca. Chrno no ansiaba una familia grande sin la menor pizca de amor fraternal en ella: ésta era la clase de clan que él quería tener por siempre; uno donde todos sus miembros se amaran y fueran felices siendo pocos pero estando juntos.

— ¡Vamos, papá, no se queden atrás! ¡Mamá, te vas a perder los delfines que saltan sobre las olas en mar abierto! —gritó Joseph, tan ansioso como Julie.

— ¡Ya estamos llegando! —les contestó Chrno, contento.

Rosette afianzó su abrazo alrededor del brazo de Chrno, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro al caminar. El demonio pasó su brazo por la cintura de la chica, y sus dedos arañaron suavemente el contorno de su henchido vientre por encima de la bikini con su respectivo pañuelo gigante que Rosette llevaba puestos.

—Me encanta escuchar eso… —murmuró Chrno, feliz.

— ¿Escuchar qué? —inquirió Rosette, sonriendo un poco.

—… cuando me llaman _"papá"_. Realmente me encanta esto de tener una familia completa y unida. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. —él hizo una pausa y se volvió a ver a su hermosa mujer embarazada— No, lo más hermoso que me ha pasado fue ir ese día a la casa de Aion y esperar pacientemente a que me abrieras la puerta. Fue lo mejor y lo más correcto que pude haber hecho ese día, hace tanto tiempo atrás. —

—Y lo mejor que yo hice en mi vida fue abrirte la puerta. —contestó ella, y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió aún más.

— ¡Papá, mamá, apúrense! —se oyó el grito de los niños.

— ¡Ya vamos! —contestaron Chrno y Rosette, al unísono.

El silencio reinó entre ellos el resto de la distancia hacia la playa.

Enorme fue la sorpresa de los dos niños al encontrarse ante la inmensidad de un mar verde esmeralda como el de las costas hawaianas, y maravillada se veía también Rosette por conocer ese hermoso rinconcito del mundo. Ella no había viajado nunca a excepción de las veces que tomó esas vacaciones con su _daimyo_ y le encantaba tanto el agua que se fue casi corriendo detrás de Joseph y Julie para meterse en las aguas tibias del brioso mar. Ni siquiera esperaron a ver la sorpresa que Chrno les tenía para ese día…

— ¡Oigan! ¡¿Es que piensan bañarse sin mí, eh?! —gritó una vocecita que a Rosette le resultó muy familiar.

Al volverse la joven y los niños, Rosette se encontró ante sus ojos con una visión que creyó no volver a ver en mucho tiempo: el pequeño Chrno_-chan_, de pie sobre un montículo de arena y con sus largos cabellos siendo azotados por el viento del mar. La sonrisa en el rostro del niño de cabello violáceo era la más alegre que podía esbozar, pero la cara de sus hijos no era muy feliz que se pudiera decir. Julie se aferró a la pierna de Rosette, asustada:

—Mami, ¿Quién es ese niño? —dijo la nena.

—… Emmhh… pues… ¡Ése es papá! Él puede tomar esa forma cuando lo desea, y creo que le pareció muy divertido transformarse en un niño para jugar con ustedes dos… eso me parece. —intentó explicar Rosette, nerviosa.

— ¿Papá puede convertirse en un niño? —repitió Joseph, extrañado.

El silencio de los tres que esperaban junto al mar a su querido padre sólo se cortaba con el furioso rugir de las olas y el siseo del viento a sus espaldas. Por un momento, Rosette temió que a los niños no les agradase la idea de que su papá tuviera esos poderes especiales, y casi temió por lo que pasaría a continuación. Pero luego de unos segundos de vacilación, la quietud fue rota por la voz de Joseph:

— _¡Kawaii!_ ¡Eso es genial! —dijo el niño.

Chrno_-chan_ se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, y fue una cosa de segundos para que los tres (es decir, el demonio y los dos pequeños) se pusieran a jugar con el oleaje. Rosette apenas metió los pies en el agua tibia y mojó un poco su vientre, ella no podía salir a chivatear como hacían los otros tres, aunque le habría gustado mucho hacerlo. Se sentó más tarde a salvo bajo una sombrilla y contempló el juego de sus familiares, contenta por ellos.

Un malestar había estado aquejándola por la mañana, pero se calmó hacia el mediodía y por ello no le dijo nada a Chrno. No quería arruinar las vacaciones con algo que bien podía ser una simple molestia estomacal. Ahora que la joven se hallaba a la sombra, acariciándose el vientre para contener las pataditas de sus mellizos, Rosette se sonreía al pensar en lo que Chrno habría dicho o el escándalo que habría armado si se hubiera enterado de que a ella le dolía el estómago. Por eso mismo no había querido molestarlo.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡_Iie_, me mataron, fue suficiente! Yo perdí. —se escuchó la voz de Chrno_-chan_, que volvía de la playa. Los niños se quedaron en el agua más baja, llamándolo a gritos— ¡_Sumimasen_, ya perdí el juego! Continúen ustedes dos y luego me cuentan, _onegai_… —

Chrno_-chan_ se sentó al lado de Rosette, en la toalla que era suya.

—Ah, Rosette-_san_, estoy destruido. _Onegai_, déjame descansar un poco en tus piernas, me duele hasta el alma que no tengo. —pidió el niño, y recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas extendidas de Rosette, quedando boca arriba.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás muy viejo para jugar con tus hijos, Chrno_-chan_? No me digas que ya te afecta la vejez, ¿O No? —bromeó Rosette, acariciando sus cabellos largos con parsimonia.

—_Iie_, Rosette-_san_. No es eso… aunque inevitablemente un día me voy a poner viejo y moriré también, a pesar de que no se note mucho que digamos. _Hai,_ yo también me voy a morir, Rosette-_san_. —dijo él, de repente en un tono un poco melancólico. El chico volvió la cabeza y besó el vientre hinchado de su mujer, con cariño.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Chrno_-chan_? Ya sabes que… bueno, que yo me voy a morir antes que tú, así que no veo por qué vayas a preocuparte. No te vas a perder nada de mi vida, te lo prometo. —dijo ella, y también de repente la rara melancolía se apropió de la joven.

— ¡_Iya_, Rosette-_san_! Nos moriremos juntos, te lo aseguro. El día que tú mueras, yo me iré contigo… no quiero seguir viviendo un día más si no estás a mi lado, porque no podré soportarlo. —juró el pequeño demonio, y se levantó de su apoyo con decisión. Tomó las manos de Rosette y las besó, demostrando que no necesitaba mucho para ser feliz— _Suki da yo_, Rosette-_san_… _ai shiteru; kyo, ashita, asatte… boku anata ga suki desu._ —añadió, usando uno de los idiomas que más amaba: el japonés.

— ¿Qué rayos dijiste, Chrno_-chan_? —inquirió la chica, asustada.

—… _gomen-nasai_, con todo eso te dije que te amo, que te amo hoy, mañana, pasado mañana… solamente dije que yo te amo, Rosette-_san_. —le contestó el chico, sonriendo aunque enrojecido hasta sus simpáticas orejitas.

Rosette de nuevo supo que iba a derramar un par de lágrimas, contenta de saber que Chrno siempre iba a estar con ella a pesar de que se hicieran los dos ancianos y decrépitos. Así daba gusto estar enamorado, y si así era sentir el verdadero amor; Rosette se declaraba más que culpable. Entonces fue cuando decidió decirle a Chrno lo que llevaba como veinte minutos ocultando, al creer que era una falsa alarma.

—Yo también te amo, Chrno… y siento haberlo disimulado, pero creo que empiezo a sentir las primeras contracciones del parto. —susurró, avergonzada por escondérselo.

Chrno_-chan_ abrió enormes sus rojizos ojos.

— _¿Nani te no?_ ¿Quieres decir que…? —empezó a balbucear.

—… sí, Chrno_-chan_. Creo que tus hijos ya quieren nacer. Tú tenías toda la razón, amor mío… —dijo Rosette, asintiendo con la cabeza para contener una mueca de dolor, ante la estupefacta mirada de su esposo convertido en un niño.

_**CONTINUARÁ EN EL ÚLTIMO CHAP.**_

**¡¡DIVINO, DIVINÍSIMO!! Dejamos que pasara un poco el tiempo y en el epílogo va a pasar un poco más, para que todos veamos el cierre de esta historia después de que nacieran los mellizos de Chrno y Rosette. No se queden atrás será un final muy hermoso para todo esto y espero que les guste mucho, porque después de la publicación de este fanfic completo nos dedicaremos a escribir nuestros propios proyectos y creo que ya no vamos a seguir con esto de los fanfics… lo sentimos en el alma, pero yo ya estoy vieja y mi hermana es lo bastante floja como para no seguir el negocio… ¡Esperamos que nuestro retiro no los decepcione a ustedes! ñ.ñUu**

**Ya saben ¡El que viene es el último-último episodio, no habrá ningún otro más! Así que aprovechen para dejar sus últimos rewies entonces nosotras los saludamos muy cordialmente a todos, ¡No olviden recomendar el fic ni esperar el final, será muy lindo! n.n**

**AVANCES DEL EPISODIO FINAL:**

**Chrno y Rosette tienen dos hermosos mellizos, así como sus hijos adoptivos. Dejaremos que pase un poco el tiempo y adivinaremos qué es de la vida del demonio cuando Rosette decide ir de compras con su cuñada, y le deja a su cuidado a los cuatro hijos que tienen… ¡Un despiole total! Christian es inquieto, Magdalena llora a lágrima viva, Julie no sabe qué hacer y Joseph más que ayudar, a veces molesta… ¡No se pierdan el episodio final de la lucha contra los bebés demonios de Chrno y Rosette! XD El cierre de este fanfic, narrado en sus últimos párrafos por lo que Rosette ha escrito en un diario íntimo que lleva desde que supo que estaba embarazada, donde ella ha anotado muchos de los sucesos de su vida y ahora se dedica a graficar el que será nuestro último día en compañía de esta singular pareja; sus esperanzas para el futuro, sus temores y sobre todo, su felicidad. ¡NO DEJEN PASAR EL ÚLTIMO EPISODIO, NO SEAN NABOS! XO**

**Sé que es tema viejo, pero el que quiera contáctese al msn XD**

**(Última Actualización: Dentro de otros 7 días, Rosette justo nos entró en trabajo de parto cuando andaban por Hawai así que… v.v)**


	51. EPISODIO FINAL

**¡¡BUAAAHH!! ¡Último episodio, se terminó **_**"Sirviente del Destino"**_**, damas y caballeros! Creí que este día nunca iba a llegar, allá por julio del 2005 cuando empecé a escribirlo y mi hermana me acompañó hasta el final, ya ven v.v ¡Es triste tener que dejarlo! Pero lo hecho, hecho está y quiero que sepan que este episodio final fue escrito el miércoles ocho de febrero de 2006, a eso de las ocho y media de la mañana… ¡Es la hora a la que me levanto cuando voy a escribir! Snif, Snif… mejor saludo por última vez a todas las personas que se atrevieron a leerlo y son tan buena onda siempre, ¡EL FIC ES DE USTEDES! ¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarnos a lo largo de cincuenta y tantos episodios!! ¡Son unos capos, unos genios, los amamos a todos! Realmente esta historia nos sirvió para hacer muchos y muy buenos amigos, además de que me consagré como escritora y ahora sé que esto es lo mío, y a esto me quiero dedicar. Esperen muy pronto las novelas de aventuras fantásticas que pienso publicar con el mismo seudónimo que hasta ahora… ¡Seré **_**RenaissanceLady-K**_** hasta la muerte! X.x y mi hermana les manda saludos a todos también, y les manda decir que muchísimas gracias por acompañarla a ella también n.n**

Ahora el cortísimo host… el último de este hermoso fanfic, porque aquí se acaba y espero sinceramente que les agrade mi último intento de romance desmedido v.v

"**Sirviente del Destino"**

_**Quincuagésimo Primer Acto – Epílogo:**__** "La Quiero a Morir"**_

_(Soundtrack de todo el fanfic, indiscutiblemente la canción _"La quiero a morir"_ de _DLG_. ¡Diozz, es hermosa! X.x y _"Vivo por ella" _de _Andrea Boccelli)

_(10:23 AM – Lunes – Un año y medio más tarde)_

Chrno se agarró la cabeza, con una incierta desesperación.

— ¡No, Christian! ¡No puedes subir las escaleras! —ladró, al ver a su bebé subiendo casi por el décimo escalón en dirección a las habitaciones altas.

El precioso niño de rubios cabellos volvió la cabeza y con la misma cara de despiadado que Chrno ponía cuando jugaba al póker e iba ganando, siguió en su labor de trepar escalón tras escalón. Su padre subió la escalinata casi a la carrera y alcanzó a atrapar al bebé antes de que algo malo le pasara. Chrno no se había sentido nunca tan preocupado como en ese momento… aunque todos sabemos que realmente sí se había sentido igual o peor en ocasiones anteriores. El demonio regresó a la sala y depositó al pequeño torbellino en su corralito, al lado de su hermana melliza.

—… sabía que iba a necesitar un par de rejas en la casa, para ustedes dos. ¡Christian es un peligro, y Magdalena no puede hacer menos que seguirlo! —soltó el padre de ambos preciosos retoños, en lo que sus hijos le miraban con sus grandes ojos redondeados de un modo inquisitivo.

Pero Chrno no podía enfadarse con sus hijos. Simplemente no podía.

Por más que Christian fuera más tremendo que un terremoto y que Magdalena llorase más alto que el límite de resistencia del oído humano, no podía enojarse con sus preciosos hijos. Los amaba demasiado a los cuatro como para pasar un enojo con ellos; en esos momentos Joseph y Julie estaban en la escuela y por un pedido especial de Rosette él no estaba trabajando. La chica se acababa de ir al centro comercial con su cuñada, Satella Harvenheit, a comprar algo de ropa nueva para todos sus niños. Así que aunque Chrno habría deseado mucho el ir con ella, Rosette sabía que no era bueno que Christian y Magdalena estuvieran en la calle, eran tan peligrosos como dentro de la casa; y como era más fácil lograr que Chrno los aquietara antes de volver loca a una nana, la chica rubia confiaba mucho en su demonio querido.

Era temprano cuando Chrno encontró el periódico y se sentó a leerlo en la sala, cosa de no perder de vista a los mellizos. No tenía idea de cómo se habían escapado del corral, pero aguardaba pacientemente a descubrirlo.

—No sé cómo te saliste de ahí, vaquero, pero si te agarro de nuevo… —le murmuró el padre al aire, en tono amenazante. Luego esbozó una sonrisa— Es que debes ser un niño muy inteligente, Chris. No serías tan bueno escapando si no fueras bien listo. —

Los niños eran dignos hijos de sus padres, sin duda. Los dos tenían por herencia el cabello de Rosette, aunque Magdalena de un tono más tirando al rosado. Christian era el único con rasgos demoníacos claros: tenía dos cuernitos de lo más pequeños por encima de sus orejitas alargadas, y a diferencia de la otra niña había nacido con cuatro colmillos por única dentadura. Además, los ojos de Magdalena eran azules muy profundos como los de mamá, pero los de Chris se veían de un tono azul metalizado en algunos momentos. Chrno estaba seguro de que se volverían tan dorados como sus propios ojos en cuanto cumpliera los dos años. Christian había demostrado que la herencia demoníaca de su padre era fuerte, pero también podía ser que Magdalena se volviera demonio en algún momento de su vida, cuando la parte de su cuerpo que estaba constituida por Legiones se apoderase del resto de su ser.

Eso era lo único inseguro, a pesar de que Chrno podía sentir con toda la claridad del mundo si alguno de sus niños estaba en peligro, o enfermo, o si le hacía falta comida o una siesta. Ahora que los mellizos casi se iban caminando a cualquier parte, eran tremendos al cubo y tanto papá como mamá tenían que vigilarlos con ojos de águila. Los dos decían algunas palabras y balbuceaban las incoherencias más tiernas del mundo, y disfrutaban mucho la compañía y los juegos con sus hermanos mayores. En ese entonces, Joseph ya tenía once años y Julie iba por los siete; ambos eran maravillosos niños a la hora de ayudar a sus padres. Les encantaba pasear a sus hermanitos menores y ser útiles en lo que fuera necesario. Chrno estaba agradecido de que Julie no se sintiera celosa de los bebés, siendo que era la más pequeña y siempre tuvo toda la atención del demonio mientras Rosette aún estaba embarazada.

Hacia las once sonó el timbre, y Chrno recibió en su casa a su amigo Ewan Reminghton, quien venía solo esa vez.

— ¿Y qué le pasó a mi hermana? Pensé que no la dejabas un minuto sola, Ewan. —inquirió Chrno, burlonamente.

—… sabes que ella trabaja hoy por la mañana. Y no es cierto que no la deje sola ni un minuto, Jez es libre de hacer lo que desee. —contestó el otro con una sonrisa amable y bromista como la de su amigo. El demonio lo invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la sala, para tener a tiro a los bebés— ¿Y cómo andan los dos torbellinos del tío? —exclamó el abogado, muy impaciente por abrazar a sus pequeños sobrinos— ¿Siguen volviendo loco a su papá, o se aquietaron ambos? —

—Eso quisiera, son más terribles todavía. —murmuró Chrno, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón con su periódico— Qué bueno que viniste un rato, me vas a ayudar a cuidarlos… no quiero que Rosette se entere de lo difícil que me resulta encargarme de ellos, pero sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con mis niños. —

—No puedo creer lo que oigo, Chrno; ¿Te estás quejando de tu familia? —

— ¡Sabes que no! —soltó el demonio, levantando la cabeza rápidamente— Pero también sabes que Rosette es la única capaz de controlar a estos dos. No sé si es porque ella los conoce más que yo, porque sabe algo acerca de los bebés sobre lo cual yo no tengo idea, o sólo porque los llevó ocho meses y veinte días en su vientre. —

—Me juego por lo último. —contestó Ewan, y levantó en sus brazos a la pequeña Magdalena para sentarse con ella en el sofá individual.

Chrno lo miró unos instantes, y luego desvió la mirada hacia Christian. El bebé miraba con sentido recelo a su hermana en brazos de su tío, y a juzgar por el modo en que veía hacia Magdalena, estaba planeando escaparse del corral otra vez. El demonio padre esbozó una sonrisa perversa y levantó el periódico, para ocultarse detrás de él y decir:

—Ay, Ewan… acabas de ganarte la enemistad de Christian. Si yo fuera tú, no levantaba a mi sobrina favorita dejando a mi sobrino favorito en el corral, o corres peligro de que se levante la Tercera Guerra Mundial. —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Ewan, quien en esos momentos estaba en hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a Magdalena.

Chrno solamente señaló hacia Christian, sin bajar el periódico.

—… Chrno… ¿Dónde está Chris? —se oyó la voz sorprendida del abogado.

El demonio arrojó el diario hacia alguna parte por detrás de él, y se puso de pie casi en un salto. Asustado, Chrno dirigió la vista hacia el corral y lo más llamativo del pequeño cuartito cerrado fue que en él faltaba Chris. Y la desesperación pintó de nuevo en los ojos del padre, aterrado por el escape del bebé de apenas año y medio.

— ¡Ayúdame a encontrarlo! —pidió Chrno.

Entre los dos, los hombres dieron vuelta casi toda la planta baja de la casa, pero no encontraron a Christian por ninguna parte. No entendían cómo un bebé podía ser tan rápido y desaparecer de la vista de quienes lo cuidaban con tanta facilidad. Definitivamente o ellos dos eran tan inútiles como para perder de su vista al niño, o era que Chris era más listo que Chrno y Reminghton juntos. No sabían cuál de las dos hipótesis era más correcta, pero sin duda Christian había desaparecido de la casa. Ahora el terror de Chrno se transformó en muchas otras sensaciones derivadas del miedo, y no tuvo más remedio que salir al patio a ver si el pequeño Chris no había salido corriendo hacia la puerta trasera o algo por el estilo. Ya una vez la semana pasada había escapado a la calle, sin que su mamá o su papá se dieran cuenta. Gracias a que la vecina encontró al chico fue que pudieron recuperarlo, porque jamás se habrían imaginado que Chris fuera a salirse así como así. Sin duda era tremendo, tal como la viuda Valentine dijo a Chrno en el momento en que le devolvió a su bebé.

Pero tras media hora de seguir buscando, ni Chrno ni Ewan pudieron descubrir el escondite tan magistral de Christian. Ya a punto de pedir por la policía, Chrno oyó que pusieron una llave en la cerradura de la entrada principal. Corrió a ver que no se tratase de su inteligente hijo ni de que éste hubiera hallado el modo de escapar de la casa directamente por la puerta, pero en vez de descubrir a Christian con las manos en la masa, el demonio se topó con su esposa y su cuñada, Satella.

— ¡Rosette, Rosette! ¡Por la gracia de mi Madre, es horrible! ¡No puedo encontrar a Chris por ninguna parte! —exclamó Chrno, desesperado.

—… Chrno, el niño estaba en el patio del frente, Satella y yo acabamos de hallarlo. —dijo Rosette, con una sonrisa, en lo que su cuñada exhibía al bebé que traía en los brazos junto a su propia niña.

— ¡Ahí está! No puedo creer que hayamos pasado media hora buscándolo, Ewan y yo… ¿Por dónde habrá salido? —inquirió Chrno, sacando al niño de los brazos de su tía cuanto antes— ¡Eres muy travieso, en serio! —

—Lo que pasa es que ya debe ser hora de su paseo. Hoy es Lunes y ya sabes cómo se ponen los mellizos cuando saben que irán al parque. ¿Y también perdiste a Magdalena o mis ojos me engañan y se hizo invisible? —inquirió Rosette, señalando hacia el corralito vacío.

—No, Ewan está con ella… está revisando el piso de arriba. —suspiró el demonio, y justo en ese momento el abogado venía bajando la escalera con su sobrina en brazos— Y ahí está ella, así que por lo menos atajamos al Huracán Christian antes de perderlo del todo. —

— ¿Apareció ese niño? ¡Por fin, casi nos matamos buscándolo! —soltó el otro, y dejó a la beba con su madre— ¡No vuelvo a cuidar a mis sobrinos con su padre, no puedo con los tres! —bromeó, con una sonrisa.

—… y ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos? —fue el decreto de Rosette, rápida e inteligente.

La decisión fue unánime y a menos que los mellizos se negaran, Rosette se dirigió a la cocina para empezar los preparativos. Tenía que llamar a Joshua más tarde y también a Jezabel, le encantaba cocinar para todos sus familiares y no desperdiciaba oportunidad de que estuvieran todos juntos. Lo más hermoso de estar casada con Chrno (oficialmente ahora, y en verdad su Madre no hizo el escándalo que el demonio creyó que haría, luego de enterarse de que tendría por fin nietos de su hijo preferido) era que tenía por fin una familia a la que ella podía amar casi tanto como a su esposo y sus hijos. Ya no estaba sola ni era desgraciada, ni ella ni su hermano. Ahora eran todos un equipo, una verdadera unidad. La chica se sonrió, pensando en que tenía que hacer un pastel para que la celebración estuviera completa…

**WWWWWWWWWW**

_(4:43 PM del mismo Lunes)_

El paseo había quedado relegado para la tarde. Cuando Joseph y Julie por fin volvieron de la escuela, encontraron a sus tíos en la casa y el almuerzo en familia resultó muy agradable, porque los chicos adoraban a la hermana de su papá (una dama muy linda y amable, demonio al igual que su padre) y al hermano de su mamá (un muchacho muy listo que siempre les hablaba de todo lo que sabía sobre computadoras) o a sus respectivas parejas, porque el tío Ewan era muy amigo de Chrno y les contaba a los chicos historias del tiempo de antes cuando su papá y él eran más compinches y tenían todas las clases de aventuras que se pudieran imaginar, o porque la tía Satella era muy fashion y siempre les hablaba de sus viajes por el mundo.

Hacia las cuatro y media, el grupo completo salió con todo y sus hijos en busca del parque más cercano para hacer un paseo. Joseph llevaba su pelota de fútbol y en poco menos de diez minutos se organizó un partido en la "cancha" del parque, en el cual Joseph y Chrno jugaban de un lado mientras que Joshua y Ewan del otro, con Julie en una de las porterías y Jezabel en la otra. Rosette y Satella solamente observaron, vitoreando por sus equipos. Los bebés de la joven rubia estaban absortos en el juego, con sus ojos azulados muy abiertos fijos en la pelota que iba de un lado para el otro.

— ¡Ya ríndete, Chrno! ¡Eres muy malo jugando soccer! ¡Lárgate del campo y déjanos el título! —dijo Ewan, en son de broma.

— ¿Rendirme? ¿Todavía no te queda claro que nosotros nunca nos vamos a rendir, pirata con pata de palo? ¡No entregaremos el título sin luchar! ¿Claro que no lo haremos, Joey? —contestó Chrno, a la defensiva, sosteniendo a su muchacho por los hombros.

— ¡Claro que no, papá! —contestó Joseph.

— ¡Bah, ya ríndanse! —se oyó la voz de Jezabel, mientras ella se subía las mangas de su camiseta hasta los codos— ¡Sabes que no puedes ganarle a tu propia hermana, Chrno!

— ¡Cierra la boca, tiíta, porque papi te va a ganar! —soltó su queja Julie, y todos se volvieron a verla con gran sorpresa de su tono altanero—… ups, se me escapó. —añadió la niña, con una sonrisita apenada.

Y empezó el partido, por supuesto. Chrno y su equipo golearon al de Ewan por varios puntos y la derrota de los tíos fue más que definitiva. Quedaron en que el equipo de los tíos tendría que pagarle a sus sobrinos una vuelta en el tiovivo del parque y con eso declaraban ganado el título como Mejor Equipo de todo Central Park. Cuando las dos parejas de tíos se fueron con sus sobrinos más grandes a seguir el paseo en busca del tiovivo, Chrno regresó a la banca que ocupaba Rosette y la vio escribiendo en un cuaderno de tapas rosadas. El demonio mostró interés por lo que ella hacía, y se inclinó hacia la chica para ver qué escribía con tanto afán, pero Rosette escondió el borrador.

—… no puedes verlo. —le dijo a su esposo, sonriendo tímidamente.

— ¿Qué tanto haces, que lo escondes así? —dijo él, y levantó a sus niños de la carriola para sostenerlos sentados en su regazo— No es la primera vez que te veo escribiendo eso, ¿Acaso es un diario? —

—Algo por el estilo… no te preocupes, dejaré que lo leas cuando lo haya terminado, me faltan unas pocas páginas. —contestó la chica, y regresó a su labor de escribir.

Chrno no dijo nada a favor o en contra, solamente se quedó mirándola con gran admiración mientras mecía sobre sus piernas a los dos niños que le buscaban el cabello para tironeárselo. El demonio volvió la vista hacia lo que se podía ver del horizonte y notó que el atardecer estaba tapado por los edificios de la gran ciudad… de repente a Chrno se le antojó que no deseaba que sus hijos crecieran en la ciudad, en medio de ese ruido y desenfrenada vida que resultaba tan cansada para todos. Pensó pacientemente en su hacienda, la que no visitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le pareció que el campo podía ser lo más ideal para que sus bebés se volvieran grandes personas, que supieran apreciar las cosas pequeñas casi tanto como él.

Y el demonio se sonrió, sabiendo que ya era hora de volver a sus raíces. La hacienda era el lugar perfecto para vivir. Podía manejar sus negocios desde su casa en Nueva York, ¿Acaso no podría hacerlo también desde el campo?

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, en lo que Rosette seguía escribiendo. Al cabo de un rato volvieron sus hijos mayores junto con sus tíos, y luego las dos parejas se despidieron de Chrno y su esposa para atender sus respectivos asuntos. Así que el demonio y su mujer se quedaron solos en el parque, con sus cuatro hijos.

—A ver, ¿Quién quiere ver si es capaz de derribarme? —dijo Chrno, en un intento de alejar a todos los niños de la proximidad de su madre. Rosette debía tener su tiempo para acabar lo que estaba haciendo— ¡La cena de esta noche a que ni entre los cuatro pueden hacerlo! —

— ¡Ah, eso ya lo veremos! —decidieron los niños.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Rosette alzó la vista ocasionalmente de su diario para ver a Chrno siendo acosado por los cuatro niños, revolcándose todos por el pasto con gran alegría. Los bebés gateaban por el césped verde de Central Park en dirección a su padre que ya estaba tirado por el piso, y siendo atacado por los dos chicos más grandes. Julie le sujetaba los cuernos y Joseph los pies, hasta que Christian se avivó y tiró de las orejas del demonio con más fuerza de la que Chrno habría imaginado. Magdalena también se sumó a la batalla y acabaron todos tirados en el suelo, hasta que los dos bebés se durmieron y el atardecer bañó con su luz purpúrea la escena del padre orgulloso de sus cuatro hijos. Rosette se sonrió al ver que los mellizos dormían uno a cada lado de Chrno y tanto Joseph como Julie conversaban en voz baja con el demonio.

A la chica no le costó mucho acabar lo que hacía. Levantó el cuaderno una vez más para releer el final de su bella historia, y rememoró cada línea con la emoción más grande: había terminado su diario de mamá. Ese cuaderno lo llevaba consigo desde que supo de su embarazo, y en él anotaba la mayoría de las cosas que le iban ocurriendo. Ya no tenía sentido continuarlo a excepción de la escritura de otro diario en el cual contaría cosas sobre el crecimiento de sus niños, pero en él estaba todo: el embarazo, los problemas mínimos que tuvo en el medio, su boda oficial con Chrno, la adopción de sus hijos mayores, todo el viaje de la luna de miel-vacaciones y el nacimiento de los mellizos, incluyendo cuando a Chris le salió su primer diente y muchas otras cosas más. Nunca había dejado que Chrno tocara ese cuaderno, pero ahora que estaba terminado no podía esperar para mostrárselo.

Por eso, la joven volvió un par de hojas y leyó, para sí misma…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Querido diario;"_

"_Hoy es el último día que escribo. No porque me haya cansado de ti ni nada, es porque mis niños ya son grandes y debo empezar otro diario. Además, ya casi no te quedan páginas y debería reservarlas para poner algunas de mis impresiones respecto de la vida en lugar de seguir llenándote con palabras del infinito amor que siento por los míos. Adoro a Chrno como no tienes una idea y eso ya lo sabes de sobra, y también amo mucho a mis hijos, a todos ellos. No es necesario que diga cuánto me dolería perder a alguno de los cinco, ni la gran falta que me harían si tuvieran que alejarse de mí… pero como es el último día, entonces lo usaré para escribir en él lo que siento en este momento."_

"_Si te soy sincera, sabes que nunca creí al ciento por ciento en esto de la felicidad eterna, pero Chrno me ha hecho sentir que en realidad eso no es un cuento chino. Él me demostró que todos tenemos nuestra oportunidad de amar y nos jugamos la vida por la persona que amamos en retorno, me enseñó a no tener miedo de mi destino ni a ocultar mis sentimientos, me tendió su mano en el momento en que yo más necesitaba una ayuda, y me protegió aún a costa de enamorarse de mí. Yo aprecio muchísimo todos sus esfuerzos y no puedo dejar de agradecérselo en cada gesto que emprendo cada día que pasa."_

"_Si me preguntas cuándo supe que estaba enamorada de él, fue antes de que tuviéramos nuestra primera pelea. Cuando me enteré de que Chrno había ido a pelear contra Aion-_sama_ para defender el honor de su esposa y el mío. Me llenó de orgullo saber que trabajaba para una persona tan noble y llena de grandeza, y que él estaría ahí para mí siempre que yo lo necesitara. Empecé a sentir el amor por él aquella noche que me protegió de mis estúpidos temores por la tormenta, cobijándome en sus brazos sin importarle lo que yo pudiera pensar de su gesto. Y aunque esa no fue la vez que más cerca estuvimos uno del otro, sin duda sirvió para que yo no dejara de pensar en él."_

"_Luego tuvimos nuestras desavenencias, como todo el mundo. Pero fue en esas idas y venidas amorosas en las cuales nuestro amor se hizo fuerte y ni él fue capaz de negarlo o rechazarlo. Sé que sin Chrno mi vida aún sería algo más que un Infierno, él seguiría engañado sobre la muerte de su esposa y quién sabe qué más cosas malas podrían estar ocurriendo ahora. Pero el Destino puso a Chrno en mi camino cuando yo era apenas una niña, y luego me puso a mí en el suyo, porque esa fuerza invisible es más sabia aún que nosotros dos y sabe a la perfección lo que hace. Me convertí en la Sierva del Destino, tanto como él lo ha sido también. Y a través de nosotros, una misión ha sido cumplida… no sé con exactitud qué clase de misión fue, pero no dudo que fue una con un final de lo más feliz. Hubiera deseado contar con más tiempo para pensar bien lo que iba a poner en tus páginas, diario mío, pero con el escaso tiempo que le queda al atardecer de este último día de tu vida, solamente puedo decir que soy la mujer más feliz de la Tierra."_

"_Ahora sólo espero que nuestros hijos sean felices y crezcan sanos, lo más fuertes que sea posible. Espero también tener otros hijos, no me basta con dos niños propios, ¡Deseo tener los diez que le prometí a Chrno! No quiero que esta sea una familia pequeña, común y corriente. Si Chrno tiene que ser feliz en el mundo de los Hombres, que lo sea conmigo y con un montón de hijos, para que nunca más se sienta solo…"_

"_Porque yo realmente lo amo, y lo amaré hasta el día que me muera."_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chrno terminó de leer el diario de Rosette cuando era muy tarde por la noche. Ella se lo había entregado esa tarde, cuando volvieron del parque, y le dijo que esperaba que le gustara lo que en él decía, porque era la suma de todas las verdades que tenía guardadas en el pecho. Una extraña emoción en el corazón del demonio se volvió más fuerte que su propia resistencia, y nunca pudo evitar el dejar que una lágrima se resbalara sobre su mejilla. Era tan hermoso, tanto el sentimiento como la forma en que Rosette había escrito esas sencillas palabras todo el tiempo, que simplemente se le volvía inevitable el sucumbir a las emociones. Él era demonio, y por consiguiente sentía las cosas más fuerte que los seres humanos… por eso sentía que Rosette era única, y no se le ocurría otro modo de corresponder su humilde escrito que no fuera yendo por ella, y decírselo en persona.

Era tarde, pero Rosette aún estaba levantada en la cocina y preparando un par de cosas para el día siguiente. Se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió los brazos de Chrno alrededor de su cintura y vio el diario ante sus ojos.

—… es hermoso. No sabía que escribieras así de precioso, ni que sintieras tantas cosas tan bellas al mismo tiempo. Tampoco me di cuenta de lo mucho que te hacía feliz estar embarazada o ser mi esposa… —susurró él, en el oído de la chica. Luego dejó un beso sobre su mejilla y abrazó a su mujer con toda la fuerza de su cariño— Te agradezco muchísimo el estar conmigo, y hacerme saber que estás tan contenta, Rosette. —añadió, suavemente.

—No es nada, amor. Sé que no soy buena para expresarme, pero quería que supieras todo lo que pensaba sin tener que sonrojarme para decírtelo. No me gusta sonrojarme, me siento como una tonta cuando hago eso. —dijo ella.

—Pues a mí me encanta cuando te pones colorada. Significa que te gusta lo que digo, ¿Recuerdas? _Bishoujo_ Rosette-_san_… —dijo Chrno, y sonrió.

—… ¡Basta, no me hagas pasar vergüenza! Además ya no soy bonita, subí tanto de peso con esos niños que seguramente ahora piensas que estoy gorda o algo por el estilo… —contestó la chica, riéndose alegremente.

— ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Gorda? Mira, mejor cierra la boca, tú no estás gorda, ni mucho menos. Sigues teniendo una figura tan estupenda como cuando nos conocimos, y no te cambiaría por ninguna otra mujer… de hecho, aún puedo recordar con total seguridad cuáles son tus curvas más peligrosas… —soltó el demonio, y con un ronroneo felino acarició la mejilla de su mujer con la nariz, en lo que sus manos se deslizaban debajo del suéter de la chica en busca del distinguido contorno de su cintura— ¿O crees que no tengo buena memoria para esas cosas? —

—… mejor sube al cuarto, tengo una sorpresa para ti ahora que todos los niños duermen. —decidió Rosette, cediendo al deseo que le despertaba oír la voz de su demonio en el oído.

—No, sube tú. Prepáralo todo y yo iré en un momento. —contradijo Chrno, y besó dulcemente a la chica antes de soltarla, para que subiera.

Chrno se quedó un momento más en la sala, pensativo. Miraba todos los estantes de la chimenea y lo vacíos que estaban, y de repente imaginó en ellos las fotografías de sus niños, a medida que fueran creciendo; no es que no tuvieran ya muchas imágenes de sus hijos y de los seis juntos, pero pensaba en el futuro y en lo que vendría después. Imaginó una gran foto de todos juntos, en la que los mellizos quizá tenían dieciséis años, y había varios niños más pequeños a su alrededor… ¿Su familia iba a ser tan grande? Posiblemente, si lo pensaba con el debido detenimiento.

También vio imágenes de todos sus hijos graduándose en diversas cosas, tales como unas carreras universitarias o escuelas de grado, secundarias y preparatorias. Tenía en claro que todos sus niños iban a ser tan grandes como él, y que todos serían demonios de bien como lo era él. Les enseñaría a todos a ser buenas personas, tal como Rosette esperaba. Pero sin duda la foto más importante de todas tenía que ver con él y Rosette, y esa existía de veras.

En la repisa, el segundo de los tres retratos enmarcados que había era de él y la chica, una foto sacada en Hawai. Rosette con ocho meses y medio de su embarazo, y sólo ellos dos en esa imagen… era el presente perfecto, el tiempo verbal que a Chrno más le gustaba. Con poco más que una sonrisa de auténtica satisfacción, el demonio apagó las luces de la sala y subió las escaleras en el rumbo que lo llevaría al cuarto donde lo esperaba su esposa, la mujer de su vida y la madre de sus hijos: Rosette Christopher.

_**EL FIN, FINALMENTE**_

**¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Por Diozz, al fin se acabó! X.x Pasamos los horrores para que este fic se terminara, estuvimos a punto de dejarlo, nos hicimos la cabeza con la idea de que no iba a gustarle a nadie, que iba a ser un fiasco porque la idea no era original de Chrno Crusade y qué sé yo cuántas cosas más, pero como han visto le encontramos cabida casi a todo dentro de esta historia, hasta de una manera medio rara tergiversamos el Contrato de Chrno y Rosette para que no quedara tan fuera de contexto… ¡En fin, terminamos de una vez! Nos tomó** **meses, pero aquí está… ¡ES TODA UNA NOVELA, SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS! X.x Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos dejen un par de rewies como para ver en realidad a cuánta gente le gustó, porque se acabó al fin y con este final nos retiramos de la carrera de fiqueras, ¡Se lo dejamos a otra gente! Ahora lo mío será escribir para mí y lo de mi hermana, mirar televisión XD **

**¡A todos, miles de gracias por seguir con nosotros hasta el fin! Nos veremos en otro fic que lean, porque supongo que ya no vamos a publicar más, así que dejen su último review y sigan todos bien, escriban porque es bueno y si les queda tiempo, vean mucho animé porque engrandece la cultura y la imaginación n.n ¡Bye, hasta siempre, amigos!**

**Atte; **_**RenaissanceLady**__**-K **_**y**_** Rebirth-Lady Kanna**_


	52. DESPEDIDA FORMAL

**Bueno. Creo que después de la última update y de todo lo que ha pasado, ya se dieron cuenta de que no voy a continuar el fic. Es cierto, frontémoslo. No va más. Mi carrera autoril se terminó acá, y me da pena decirlo, vergüenza venir a ustedes después de casi un año sin subir nada, y miedo por lo que me vayan a decir. La última vez que dejé fanfics sin terminar, me dijeron de todo en los reviews. Lo único que quiero, es hacer un anuncio:**

**HOY, 9 DE JULIO DE 2011, ME DECLARO OFICIALMENTE RETIRADA DE LA "CARRERA" DE FANFICKER EN FanFiction. PARA SIEMPRE. IRREVOCABLE. **

**Así que, si se quieren quejar, háganlo en las siguientes direcciones:**

**-o-**

******m e l i s a r a m o n d a 2 2 (arroba) h o t m a i l . e s**

******-o-**

******m e l i s a r a m o n d a (arroba) g m a i l . c o m**

******-o-**

**Y si por una de esas casualidades, a alguien le interesa saber en qué ando ahora, (porque fics no escribo más, pero eso no significa que no siga escribiendo. He cambiado, mejorado, me he superado y sigo trabajando en otros proyectos, otras cosas, con nuevos rumbos... diversificando, y si quieren también son amables de seguirme por allá, los que puedan y tengan ganas, si no se sienten demasiado estafados, ofendidos o golpeados), pueden visitarme en los siguientes enlaces, totalmente a discreción:**

**-o-**

******w w w . m e l i s a - r a m . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m**

******(escritos originales y otras yerbas que no verán en ningún lado)**

******-o-**

******w w w . r e n a i s s a n c e l a d y - k . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m**

******(dibujos, historietas, fotos y montajes, mi lado artístico)**

**-o- **

**MI CUENTA DE TWITTER:**

**(arroba) RnaisanceLady (guión bajo) K **

**(presten atención a cómo está escrito, es distinto de mi nick)**

**-o- **

**SEPAN QUE ME HAN DADO MOMENTOS DE LO MÁS FELICES EN LOS ÚLTIMOS SEIS AÑOS DE MI VIDA, ME SACARON DE UN MOMENTO MUY DIFÍCIL EN EL QUE ESTUVE Y ENCONTRÉ COSAS GENIALES. PERO YA ES TIEMPO DE SEGUIR ADELANTE. ESPERO SINCERAMENTE SEPAN COMPRENDER Y NO SE ENOJEN MUCHO. Uno de los principales motivos por los que me retiro, es que los fandoms han cambiado de tal manera que para una mente conservadora y centralizada como la mía, hay que competir con pairings, tipos de fics, challenges y fandoms a los que no estoy acostumbrada, y el cariz que han tomado las cosas en los últimos 3 años me horroriza. GUSTOS SON GUSTOS! SI SON FELICES LEYENDO O ESCRIBIENDO DE SUS FANDOMS, SERIES, PAIRINGS, TEMÁTICAS Y SITUACIONES PREFERIDAS, SÉANLO. EL MUNDO LIBRE, LA LIBERTAD DE EXPRESIÓN, EXISTEN Y SON DE DOMINIO DE TODOS. Yo no soporto ver cómo los fandoms se desvirtúan uno tras otro, con una aberración detrás de la otra. Nada es sagrado. Los cánones se fueron todos al caño. Como autora de originales, me horrorizaría TERRIBLEMENTE que mis fans hicieran con mis universos lo que muchos fans están haciendo con fandoms populares, que eran lindos y geniales, en los que se podía escribir una historia que pareciera arrancada directamente del fandom de origen. Entiendo que donde ya se ha visto todo, la necesidad del cambio es grande... pero hay un límite para todo. Y como decía, mi mente es cerrada, y me gustan las cosas como los autores me las presentan. (Y SÍ, ESCRIBÍ AU'S Y PUSE OC'S. SUCK IT)**

**NO OBSTANTE, LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!**

**SIEMPRE ESTARÁN EN MI CORAZÓN, TODOS Y CADA UNO.**

**¡FUERZA, ÁNIMOS, MUCHOS BESOS! ¡Y SEAN MUY FELICES, AMEN AL FANDOM QUE MÁS LES GUSTA, SEAN CREATIVOS Y GENIALES, COMO SIEMPRE! **


End file.
